Bonded Souls
by ElminStar
Summary: Fabian(OC) and Hermione are in love, but is this just a plain crush or is there something more, read to find out.
1. The World Cup

**Bonded Souls**

 **C1: The World Cup**

 **A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything here. About 4,5 years. This is a story I have had running through my head for quite a qhile now, and I finally decided to do something about it. I don't own any of the recognizable charachters. All credit to JK Rowling. This is an AU story, with references to the movies. And you'll have to excuse my grammar at certain points. English is not my first language.**

It was the morning they were going to the Quidditch World Cup and Fabian Markov woke up at the Burrow of the Weasley family, he smiled at the sight that greeted him, because sleeping on his chest was his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. They hadn't started their night like this, they promised Molly they wouldn't and even they wouldn't want to upset Molly Weasley, but none the less sometime during the night, they had crawled closer to each other, seeking each other's comfort, silently thanking Molly she had allowed them to at least share a bed.

They started out as friends in first year and grew closer as the years went by. They had gotten together sometime during the last schoolyear, and already they were inseparable. Both of them figured this was something deeper than a simple crush and they would go check the Hogwarts Library once they arrived. While Hermione was often titled as the smartest witch of her age, Fabian was easily the smartest wizard. Hermione had guessed that was what drew them together.

It was early, way too early but he knew it was for a good cause. Today was the Quidditch World Cup and he had generously paid for their tickets. His father had plenty of money, and Fabian thought it was only natural to share the wealth. It was something his mother had taught him from a very young age.

He felt a little for Hermione, since she didn't really like Quidditch, but she was able to tolerate it for him. He also knew it scared her every time he played Keeper for the Gryffindor team. They had discussed this at length during the last few weeks.

He felt how slowly Hermione awoke and it made him smile how even early in the morning she looked beautiful. "Hey, good morning" she said with a sleepy voice. "Morning precious, sleep well?" he asked after she had stretched. She nodded and snuggled a bit closer to him. He smiled at her but he realized they would be late if they slept in "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you 'Mione, I think we should wake Ginny up and get ready to go." He said with a smile. "Sure Fabe, I'll go wake her up, while you get dressed and such." She said with a similar smile.

But before Fabian could get up, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and said "sorry I wanted to do that for a while now." He wore a similar blush, but managed to get a few words out "I… wow, I wasn't expecting that, thank you Hermione." She smiled and turned to the still sleeping redhead. He turned around and walked into the adjoining bathroom, getting ready for the coming day.

He looked at his image in the mirror and smiled. He looked all the bit the pureblood his father was, but he had vowed never to be like him. His father was a Death Eater and a horrible person to be around and he could still remember the letter he had received when he was sorted into Gryffindor, his mother was proud, but his father had been outraged, saying that someone like him should never mingle with the commoners. But the truth was, he loved being in Gryffindor, even more now that he had a girlfriend in the same house.

After a few minutes he had freshened up and was ready for the day, he took a last look in the mirror, pulled his long black hair in a tail and walked back out, Hermione and Ginny immediately moving into the bathroom to start their own morning rituals.

Fabian smiled at their antics and made his way downstairs, where he could smell eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. As he walked in he was greeted by the entire Weasley family and Harry. He had to smile, the sight in front of him was so different from the usual sight he got at home. His father was a big supporter of Voldemort and him being sorted into Gryffindor had made him an outcast within his fathers side of the family.

His mother was always proud of him, no matter what he did. She was a kind soul and never held an ill will against anyone, it made him wonder what she had seen in his father. He knew she was afraid of him and she was glad that Fabian had found a family in the Weasley's where he was welcome for the summer.

Before he could walk any further, he felt how an arm came to rest around his waist. He startled, but quickly realized it was only Hermione. He smiled at her and leaned his head on her shoulder. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them and said "well good morning you two, care to have some breakfast before you head out." They both nodded and took a seat at the table, Fabian trying very hard not to look at Ron directly. He knew Ron was pissed about him getting together with Hermione, and the two had a huge fight about it. For now Ron had accepted it, but Fabian knew it would be a matter of time before he brought it up again.

Breakfast went quickly and not before long everyone except Mrs. Weasley was underway to the Quidditch World Cup Finals. About half an hour later they arrived in a little grassy knoll where an old boot was waiting for them. "So Mr. Weasley, how are we going to the World Cup?" Harry asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Arthur Weasley smiled at the raven haired boy. "We're going by Portkey Harry, we all grab on to the boot and it will all take us to the edge of the World Cup, now everyone grab on, and don't let go until I say so." Everyone did as they were told, and Fabian could feel Hermione's grip on him tightening. "Don't worry baby, everything will be fine." He said in an attempt to calm her. She smiled faintly and squeezed his hand to let him know she would be fine.

Seconds later they all felt how they were lifted in the air and flown towards the stadium. "Alright let go on three. One. Two. Three." Arthur yelled. Everyone let go and Fabian instantly cradled Hermione in his arms, getting a loving glance from her in return. 'This is gonna hurt like hell when I hit the ground, but it will be worth it' Fabian thought to himself, and a second later he landed on one knee, feeling the rest of his bones almost buckle under the pressure of the landing. He gently got to his feet and set Hermione down gently. He tried to put some more weight on his feet and was glad nothing seemed to be wrong.

Hermione looked closely at him "you okay baby?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek "I'm fine 'Mione, I was just worried what would happen if I landed like I did, and I was just testing if I didn't break anything." She nodded and rested her forehead against his. "Oy! would you two get a room or something." Ron yelled angrily from the side. Both of them looked annoyed, but it was Hermione who spoke first. "You have a problem Ronald, or are you just jealous that someone has an interest in me?" Ron kept getting redder, but was quickly pulled away by Harry, who figured Ron needed to be gone before things would be said that couldn't be taken back or a real fight would break out.

The young couple sighed almost in unison, and they saw how Ginny came towards them, the young redhead hugged both of them and said "give him time you guys, Ron needs a bit of time to readjust his vision, but don't worry, he'll come around, and until that time rest assured I'll be always on your side." Both of them smiled at that and hugged Ginny a bit tighter in a silent thank you.

"Come on you lot, we need to get to our tents." Arthur yelled from a distance. Everyone turned towards the Weasley patriarch and followed him towards the two tents that the Weasley's had rented. "Right you lot, we have a while before the game starts, so we have some time to kill, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and me will be in the big tent, Fabian, Hermione and Ginny in the small tent, I suggest you kids take a rest before the game starts tonight."

They didn't have to look towards Ron to know he was on the verge of another blowout. And they were not mistaken. "Why the bloody hell does he get to stay in the tent with them?" Arthur turned towards his youngest son and said "Well Ronald, the big tent is full enough as it is, and since Hermione and Fabian are a couple and they promised your mother nothing untoward would happen, so I believe them."

Ron glared at both of them, but refrained from further comment, after all it would only be a matter of time before Hermione saw what Fabian was really all about, and then she would draw back to him.

Fabian was inclined to say something to Ron, but was held back by Hermione, who implored him with her eyes to let it go for now. He sighed and led the girls into the tent, almost immediately falling into one of the cushions. Hermione gently sat herself down in his lap "You okay Fabian?" she asked with a worried voice. He gently kissed her cheek and said "I'm fine 'Mione, I think the stuff with Ron is starting to get to me, he still seems to think you two belong together or something."

Hermione laughed at that "Really now, he has a funny way of showing that then. But don't worry Fabe, I have already made my choice. And you know I don't believe in doing things half." She laughed again at his blush "oh, don't be like that Fabian, I was just teasing you, but I am serious about one thing. You and I both know that this is more than a simple crush, and you know we will have to delve into this when we get back to school." He nodded and smiled at her.

Ginny looked at them and smiled, true to form Hermione had disarmed her boyfriend with nothing but that brilliant mind of hers. She sat herself down into one of the other cushions and closed her eyes, thinking about her own love interest. Luna Lovegood. They had known each other for a long time now, and she had as of late that the blond free-spirited witch would look away with a blush every time they locked eyes. She knew Luna at least had feelings for her and she couldn't deny that she had feelings for her too. She hadn't told anyone of this yet and decided it would be a good point to start with Hermione and Fabian, since they were the only ones of her friends that actually had a relationship.

When Ginny opened her eyes she saw that Hermione and Fabian had fallen asleep in each other's arms. It was a very cute sight to see, and at times like these she wished she had a muggle camera, so she could capture moments like these. Since it was still a bit early she decided she could use some shut eye too, so she closed her eyes again and swiftly drifted off to sleep.

…

A few hours later Hermione slowly drifted awake, blinking a few times to regain her bearings. She noticed she was curled into a very warm and very familiar body. She smiled and tried to figure out how she had gotten so lucky. Before she came to Hogwarts she was often labeled as a know-it-all and a teacher's pet. Not that those things particularly hurt, but being called those things for the good part of seven years gave her some serious confidence issues. Then she came to Hogwarts and then she met Ron, who was calling her the same things again, but she also met Harry and Fabian, her two best friends from the beginning. Fabian stood up for her from the very beginning and she believed that to be the first step to them becoming something more closer than friends.

She knew she deeply cared for him and she knew he deeply cared for her. True, they weren't doing much more than snuggling, cuddling and some experimental kissing at this point, but they were both young and she knew they would have plenty of time to be together.

Hermione placed a light kiss on his cheek and smiled when he slowly woke up, curling a bit more into her. "Hey baby, sleep ok?" she asked with a soft voice, not wanting to wake Ginny just yet. He yawned and said "yeah slept ok, usually do when you're next to me." Hermione blushed a bit and hid her face in is black hair. "You know 'Mione, you really need to learn to accept a compliment, you know I wouldn't dare say something to upset you, right?" She nodded but still said nothing. Now the worry was setting in on Fabian's face "Hermione, please talk to me, baby" he silently pleaded.

When she looked into his eyes her embarrassment vanished instantly "I'm fine baby, I really am, but growing up in the Muggle world, no one ever told me they liked having me around, save my parents. And no one ever saw me as anything more than a friend. Since I always was the buck toothed, bushy haired know-it-all. So accepting compliments from anyone is a bit hard for me." She said with a smile. Hermione felt how his grip tightened just slightly, giving her the comfort of a hug while they were still cuddled up. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Normally she would be satisfied with this but now she needed to feel a deeper connection with the long haired boy. Slowly she moved so that she was straddling him and kissed him again, full on his lips. She could notice he was a bit surprised but kissed her back none the less. She licked his bottom lip to get some more access to his mouth, which he was more than glad to give her.

This kiss went further than any other they had shared and slowly both of them felt their tongues entwining with each other. Hermione felt more at ease than ever before, and the kiss felt almost natural. When she pulled back after a few minutes she heard a soft groan coming from Fabian. She smiled and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Stop that, there will be plenty more where those came from." She said with a grin.

He smiled back at her "Oh I know, but this was our first real kiss, so I wanted to savor it a little." He said with a similar grin. She gave him another peck on the lips and then slowly got off him again, curling into his side once again. He smiled at her and kissed her on the top of her head, glad to have his girlfriend in his arms.

He hadn't told his family about his relationship with the Muggleborn witch yet, and truth be told he was a little afraid of how his father would react. He knew his mother wouldn't have any problems with it, she believed love came to everyone in different ways, but his father would be a different story. He knew there was a big chance he would be disowned but truth be told he couldn't care at this point. He knew he loved Hermione, although their relationship was in to early a stage to actually say it.

A few minutes later the young couple noticed that Ginny was also in the process of waking up. Slowly they sat up, although they never actually left each other's arms. Hermione smiled at the redhead when she opened her eyes. "Well good afternoon Gin, sleep ok?" She asked with a big grin on her face. The redhead just nodded and stretched herself out, looking slightly more awake when she was done.

Ginny looked them over a few times before she said anything. "Have I missed anything, you guys are wearing such out-of-character grins on your faces."

Fabian smiled and shared a glance with his girlfriend. He smiled at the look in her eyes and then turned back to Ginny "Not much, we just shared our first real kiss, and we talked some, nothing too big."

Ginny smiled and stood up to give them a hug, but when she bent down, she somehow lost her balance and tumbled into Fabian and Hermione.

Fabian saw what was happening and managed to grab Ginny with his free arm, they were all stunned for a moment, and when they saw how they were tangled up they all started laughing. At that exact moment Harry came in and saw how the threesome was tangled up. He smiled at them and said "If you guys can find a way to untangle yourselves, diner is almost ready."

He was about to turn around when he remembered something "And just a heads up, Ron is still pretty pissed, so be ready for some comments from him." Fabian and Hermione sighed, but were ready for anything he could dish out. Ginny on the other hand seemed to have a difficult time controlling her temper. But she nodded none the less. She would deal with Ron when he said anything.

It took them a few minutes, but eventually they managed to get themselves free and standing again. They could smell diner and they could hear Ginny's stomach rumbling. Fabian and Hermione rolled their eyes at the redhead, the girl could never deny she was a Weasley. The redhead stuck her tongue out at the couple and then smiled at them. Hermione hugged her and told her to go ahead. "So Fabe, Ron is still pissed at us, although we never actually did anything wrong, what would you say to really giving him a reason to pop a fuse?" He smiled at her and said "First I would say, who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" She slapped him on the arm before he continued "but I have to say it sounds like a great plan." She smiled a bit wickedly and then said "Then put your arm around me when we walk out, and I'll sit in your lap during dinner." He smiled at that, touching his girlfriend was never a bad plan in his opinion.

He did as he was told and put his arm low around her waist, getting a loving smile in return. Together they walked out and saw the entire group already seated around the campfire. Ron looked like he was about to explode, but was quickly silenced by Harry who prodded him with an elbow. Fabian smiled evilly and sat himself next to Ginny, Hermione promptly sitting herself in his lap.

This time Harry was a tad too late in noticing Ron's reaction. "Bloody hell!" he bellowed "could you two just please for the love of Merlin's beard just keep your hands to yourselves for two minutes, some of us would like to eat without gagging every two minutes." The young couple shared a glance and Fabian replied first "Sorry Ronald, but I don't see anyone else around here that has a problem, so maybe you should stuff your jealousy somewhere it shouldn't go and just eat your damn dinner."

Arthur shook his head and decided to intervene before anyone would do anything stupid. "Yes Ron, just be quiet and eat your dinner, there will be no arguing about this anymore tonight." He said with a great deal of authority. Ron huffed and turned away from the others, eating his dinner quietly. Fabian and Hermione could almost hear the collective sigh and eye roll.

Apart from Ron's blowup, dinner was a quiet affair, and more than once there was a huff from the far end of the line. Although he didn't actually say anything, everyone was getting quite annoyed with him.

…

After dinner everyone went back inside and got ready for the Quidditch Finals. Once they were back inside Hermione sat down heavily into one of the cushions. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Fabian asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled weakly at him "Oh you know what it is. We have to spend God knows how long at a Quidditch match with Ron being more volatile than ever. So excuse me if I'm a little nervous for how tonight will play out." Hermione ranted.

He smiled and held out his hands, she quirked an eyebrow but took them anyway. He pulled her in for a big hug and said "We'll be fine baby, we'll just ignore him and he'll probably do the same once the game starts." She smiled at him and kissed him soundly, losing herself in him for a few moments when she heard a throat being cleared behind her.

They broke apart to see Ginny standing near the entrance with a smile and her hands on her hips. "It's great and all that you two have found each other, but the match will be starting in half an hour and we have a twenty minute walk ahead of us. So if you two can keep your hands to yourselves for those twenty minutes and not give Ron a reason to blow up again, that would be grand." Both of them laughed and nodded at the redhead, following her outside, hands seemingly locked together.

Everyone was already waiting for them when they came outside and Arthur had to smile at the young couple and his daughter "So if everyone is ready, lets head to the stadium." Everyone nodded and followed the Weasley patriarch. During the walk they noticed Ron was really trying hard not to stare at their locked hands and the looks they gave each other. They had to give it to him, he was persistent, but fortunately he kept his mouth shut.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the massive stadium, and after a look at their tickets they were quickly ushered towards the top of the stadium. "Bloody Hell dad, how far up are we?" George asked when they were halfway up.

From behind them they could hear a familiar creepy voice "We'll put it this way, if it rains you will be the first to know." It was Lucius Malfoy who spoke. Of course that slimy git of a son of his was with him, who started ranting how they were up in the Ministers box, of course by personal invitation.

Fabian smirked at him "That won't be difficult if your father knows exactly where to place his arm at the Ministers backside." Draco made a move towards him, but he was again one step ahead of him. "Careful Draco, you wouldn't want to miss a couple of teeth again like last year now do you?" Draco nearly growled, and was just about to speak again when his father stepped in "Ah if it isn't the blood traitor Fabian Markov himself, tell me boy, what would your father think if he found out if you were consorting with Mudbloods." Fabian now got in the man's face, he was getting pissed at the Malfoy patriarch "I don't know uncle, ask him what I said to him when he asked me the same question." He growled out.

He felt how he was pulled back by Hermione "This isn't over Malfoy, not by a long shot." He growled out before he went back towards the Weasley's. He saw how Ron was still staring at him "what is it Ronald, got something you want to say, come on say it, I'm right in the mood." He spat at him.

Ron paled a bit but still managed to respond "I just wanted to say you were brilliant back there. And I wanted to say I'm sorry to the both of you, I was being an ass, and I should be happy that you two have found each other. But did I hear it correctly when you called Lucius Malfoy uncle?"

Fabian smiled at him and said "Thank you Ron, that certainly means a lot to me" he took a quick glance at Hermione, who narrowed her eyes at him "I'm sorry, it means a lot to us. And yes Lucius Malfoy is my uncle on my mothers' side. Although my mother doesn't even acknowledge her side of the family anymore."

Ron nodded and stepped forward to wrap both of them in a hug. It was a short hug because they had to hurry, they still had a few sets of stairs to go and the match was about to start.

When they got to the top, they could see everything perfectly. The Bulgarian team was just entering the arena with their mascots. Fabian looked a little closer and said to Harry and Ron "Are those what I think they are?" Harry and Ron looked a little closer and even Hermione and Ginny took a closer look.

"Are those Veela?" Harry asked. Fabian and Hermione both nodded, and Fabian noticed that Hermione was looking a bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry 'Mione, they don't hold a candle to you." He whispered in her ear. He squeezed her hand for good measure. She smiled back at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He blushed and turned back towards the field.

…

Hermione smiled and settled in her seat, she didn't really care for Quidditch, but she loved how her boyfriend could get excited over the sport. She had to admit her heart gave a lurch every time he would get on a broom at school when he had to play Keeper for the Gryffindor team. She didn't really pay attention when the match started, but instead started to think about her life with Fabian so far. She knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her but neither of them was ready to say it at this point. Their relationship was still in an early stage, and she knew at some point during the coming year the words would be said.

Suddenly the crowd erupted and she saw how the twins were hugging each other and Fabian made his way towards her. "It's over 'Mione, the Irish have won, although the Bulgarian Seeker caught the snitch." He said after giving her a hug. "I noticed baby, I'm happy that we won but if it's all the same to you I would like to go back to our tent and cuddle up to you." She said with a sigh.

He smiled and nodded at her leading her towards the stairs. Above them dark clouds were gathering, but neither of them seemed to notice when they descended the stairs together.


	2. The Attack

**Bonded Souls**

 **C2: The Attack**

 **A/N: Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable charachters.**

Once they were downstairs again, they waited a little while for the rest of the Weasley's to catch up. Hermione molded herself in his arms, feeling a need to be closer to her boyfriend.

He smiled down on her and tightened his arms a little bit more around her waist. He got what she was up to, she needed some comfort since he ignored her for the last couple of hours, being immersed in the Quidditch game. He felt bad that he ignored her, but he knew she understood his love for the game.

Once they were back at their tents, they decided it had been a long day and that some shut eye would do them all good. Ginny hugged them both and went into one of the cots to change. Hermione and Fabian wanted to relax a bit before they went to bed and lowered themselves into one of the bags again.

Suddenly they heard screams coming from outside. Not knowing what it could be Fabian decided to take a look. "Go wake Ginny, just in case we need to move." Hermione nodded and went to the redhead's cot. Fabian stepped outside and found that Mr. Weasley was already moving towards him. "What's going on Mr. Weasley?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "The Death Eaters are here Fabian, my guess is they are looking for Muggleborns. You go get the girls and meet us back here." Fabian nodded and went back inside.

He found Hermione and Ginny already waiting for him "its bad girls, we need to go now." The girls just nodded and followed him outside. Back outside a grizzly spectacle awaited them. Most of the tents were burning and in the distance they could see several dark clothed figures with people floating above them.

Arthur took out his wand and said to them "you kids head for the woods and stick together." They all nodded and together they moved towards the woods. They walked a bit through the underbrush and crouched down "bet you 2 Sickles that Malfoy is with that lot." Fabian smiled and said "it's not Malfoy I'm worried about, there is a big chance my father is out there, and you won't believe how much I would love to hex him into next week at this point." Hermione and Ginny looked shocked while the boys just had grim looks on their faces.

They noticed how the Death Eaters were coming closer and a few of them split away from the group to look for more amongst the rubble. Fabian recognized the mask his father always wore and silently made his way towards him, motioning the others to be silent. He got a nod from Harry and Ron and smiled at them.

He sneaked towards them and took out his wand. He hoped his plan would work so The Ministry could arrest his father and lock him away for a while. He waited until the other one was far enough away that he wouldn't be in the open immediately. He took out his wand and yelled "Stupefy", he watched his father fall down to the ground and the other one quickly apparating away. 'Bunch of wimps' he thought to himself. He motioned for the others to come towards him, he wanted them to see the face of his father.

He removed the mask and saw the face of the man who was going to disown him for being sorted into Gryffindor and dating a Muggleborn. He smiled an evil smile, when he noticed some people were coming towards them. He put his foot on his fathers' chest and tucked his wand away. He noticed the screams had died down and that the sky was now marked with a giant skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. He paled a little but he had little time to look at it. "You, the one with the foot on that man's chest, did you see who conjured that?" the man who spoke was an older man with a mustache and a bowler on his head.

Fabian turned to the man "no sir, I didn't see it, I was a bit busy with this Death Eater here." He said matter of factly. "Barty of course they wouldn't have conjured it, these are my kids and if you look a bit more closely you'd see that Harry Potter himself is there" Arthur said coming from behind the man. Barty flashed a tired smile and said "yes of course, I must thank you for capturing this Death Eater, Mr. Ehh." Fabian smiled at him. "Markov sir, Fabian Markov, and this Death Eater is my father Robert Markov. But trust me, I wouldn't shed a tear if he went to Azkaban for the rest of his life."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Markov, I am Barty Crouch and trust me when I say that we will escort your father to Azkaban forthwith." Fabian smiled again "Thank you Mr. Crouch, My mother and myself are most grateful to you." Crouch nodded and bound his father with a Encarserus spell. "If you would excuse us, we still have to find the person responsible for that." He said pointing to the Dark Mark "you young ones would do best to get home as soon as possible." The other nodded and made their way towards the entrance of the campsite, where the next bout of Portkeys was already waiting.

Harry took another look at the sign in the sky "What is that thing you guys?" he asked, the confusion clear on his face. Hermione turned towards him "That's the Dark Mark Harry, it's his mark, and The Death Eaters used it whenever they killed." She said after giving him a hug. Harry nodded and turned back towards the road.

Hermione watched as he walked away, when she felt two arms encircle her waist. "It's best you just leave him for now 'Mione, he is just processing things like he usually does." Fabian said with a kiss to her cheek. Hermione smiled and kissed him again. She felt a bit bad for Harry but she knew he needed some time alone. Together with the rest of the Weasley's they walked towards the entrance.

They were handed an old tire and within a few minutes they were back at the edge of The Burrow. Together they walked towards the house, glad that they were all still together, but none were as glad as Hermione, she had seriously been worried when Fabian confronted his father alone. She had been scared that something would go wrong and that she would lose him before their relationship had a chance to really start.

She knew she had to talk to him about his actions at some point, but that conversation could wait until they were alone somewhere. Once they were inside Fabian immediately wrote a note to his mother, letting her know what happened at the World Cup.

He called his owl Link and sent him on his way towards his home. He sat down heavily in one of the chairs when a cup of tea was placed in front of him. When he looked up he saw the chocolate brown eyes of his girlfriend. "Thanks 'Mione, I could use one right about now." He said with a sad smile.

Hermione sat down next to him and gave him a hug "What's wrong Fabe?" she asked with some clear worry in her voice. He smiled a bit weakly and said "I don't really know baby, just a bit worried about the stuff with my dad and all." She crawled into his lap and gave him a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and rested his head against hers when she broke it "I wanted to ask you something, I know you are supposed to go home today, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me at my house for a couple of days, my mom would love to meet you."

Hermione smiled at that, she would love to meet his family, but she had been a bit scared for his father. She heard the stories, but now his father was in Azkaban, she saw no problems in going with him for a few days. "I'd love to go to your house for a few days, and I'd love to meet your mother." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her and stood up, with Hermione still in his arms. He gently set her back to her feet and walked towards the kitchen, where Molly was cleaning the last of the dishes. She smiled when she saw him "Ah Fabian, can I help you?" she asked while she was putting the last plates in the cupboard. "I just wanted to say thank you Molly, for having us the last few days, but after what happened with my father I just need to get home and help my mom." She smiled at him "I understand Fabian, and you know you are always welcome here."

Fabian hugged her and said his goodbyes to Molly and the others, although they would see them soon enough for Ginny's birthday in a next week. He took a pinch of Floo powder and held Hermione tight. "Ready baby?" he asked.

She nodded and tightened her own grip a bit. "Markov Mansion" Fabian shouted. The flames burned green and a few seconds later they stepped out of an ornate fireplace.

…

It took them a while to collect their bearings, but Hermione was stunned by the size of the room. The walls were almost blindingly white, and beneath their feet lay dark crimson carpeting. "Wow" was all she could say. Fabian smirked and kissed her cheek "It's nice isn't it, honestly between you and me, my family has more money than the Malfoy's, but my mother refuses to let it show anywhere outside of our house."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, to busy taking everything in to form words at this moment. He smiled at her and put an arm around her, not really wanting to break their physical contact at this point. After a few minutes she relaxed against him "This is all so amazing Fabe, I could imagine wealth like this going to one's head, you could be worse than Malfoy if you wanted to" He just nodded and pulled her a bit closer before he answered "Yeah I know, but I was usually pretty grounded thanks to my mother. Speaking of which, are you ready to meet her?"

She nodded and together they moved through the mansion, Hermione taking in as much as she could along the way. Soon enough they arrived at the giant doors that led to the family room. Both of them took a deep breath before Fabian pushed the doors open.

He had to smile when he walked in, his mother was sitting in front of the window with a book. The normality in this picture almost brought a tear to his eye. "Hey Mum, we're here" he called once they were inside. Eliza Markov smiled big when she heard the voice of her son. "Oh Fabian, how happy I am to see you again. I was so scared when I got your letter that your father had been arrested. I was so afraid he may have done something to you." She quickly stood up and went to hug her son.

"I'm fine Mum, really, it was actually me who got him arrested, and before you start, he and his friends destroyed the entire campsite of the World Cup and they were actively looking for Muggleborns. I had to do something, and since he and one other actually were coming in our direction, it was just too easy."

Eliza smiled at him "first of all young man, I was not about to say anything else but thank you, and secondly I know what he did and I was hoping he would be stupid enough to get himself arrested." Her gaze turned to Hermione now "but what I really want to know, who this lovely young lady is standing next to you."

Fabian had to smile at his mother, it was so easy to see where he got his observation skills from "Mum, allow me to introduce Hermione Granger, my girlfriend." Eliza's eyes went wide "Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger is in our house and you couldn't let me know, o dear, the house must look a mess."

Hermione smiled "please Mrs. Markov, your home looks amazing and I am very honored to meet you. Fabian has told me so much about you." Eliza relaxed visibly after hearing the young woman.

"The honor is all mine Ms. Granger, and it is an honor to have you in our home. To be honest I couldn't be happier that you are my son's girlfriend." She opened her arms for a hug and Hermione took a side glance towards her boyfriend, who just nodded.

She took a step forward and was immediately crushed in a very Molly Weasley-esque hug.

Hermione wasn't sure but she thought she could hear a few sniffs coming from the older woman. Hermione pulled back and looked at the older woman's face "Are you alright Mrs. Markov?" she asked. Eliza smiled at her "I'm fine dear, it's just that I was so happy when Fabian got sorted into Gryffindor, but so afraid when my husband found out that he was going to do something to my son. Now knowing that my husband is in Azkaban and my son is still alive and has a girlfriend. It's all a bit too much for me."

At this point Fabian also enveloped his mother in a hug. "We'll be fine mom, we've managed without his support for years and we will continue to do so for many more to come." He said with a smile. After a while the Eliza's sobs began to lessen. She pulled back with a sad smile and said "you two must be hungry, I'll have Jupi make us dinner as soon as he gets back."

Hermione looked like she was about to launch into one of her 'House Elf rights' rants, but Fabian was quick to intercept her. "Don't worry baby, Jupi is not really bound to us, we pay him for his services and has been a part of our family for a long time. Although my father never really treated him as such."

Hermione visibly relaxed and smiled at her boyfriend, although she looked a bit shocked at the confession. Fabian smiled at her look of confusion, not really used to seeing one on his girlfriend. "Don't looked so shocked 'Mione, you knew we weren't the most conventional purebloods when we started dating. Hell, I got sorted into Gryffindor for starts." She nodded and hugged him.

When they looked up again, they could she Eliza standing at the door with her hands on her hips. "If you two are done losing yourselves in one another, Jupi has returned and is waiting for us in the dining room.

Fabian and Hermione let go of each other, although their hands were still linked and walked towards the dining room. Eliza led them in and as soon as they entered Hermione's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It looked like it had enough room to seat the entire Gryffindor House plus extras. They seated themselves around one of the smaller tables when an elf appeared next to them. He was wearing a small tuxedo like uniform, and had a friendly look in his eyes. "Good evening my Lord and Ladies, is there anything in particular you desire for tonight or should I prepare something simple?" he asked politely.

Eliza smiled down at her servant "Just something simple tonight Jupi, tonight is a celebration of a new beginning." Jupi bowed and said "of course milady, I will be back momentarily." With a snap of his fingers he was gone again.

Hermione watched the entire exchange with a look of absolute shock. She looked to Fabian and she found him smiling at her, rubbing small circles with his thumb on her hand. "Its okay baby, my mother taught him English. My mother always told me about when she found Jupi living on the streets. She offered him a place to stay and if he so chose a place to work. He took the offer without a second thought and while my father was furious that my mother had taken in an elf, she had always defended her choice. She began teaching him proper English as soon as she had the opportunity."

Dinner arrived shortly after he finished and since both of them were very hungry, they dug in immediately. During the course of dinner Hermione answered every question Eliza had about her life as a Muggleborn. Fabian was glad his mother and Hermione had hit it off so well, although that had to be expected. His mother was a curious woman by nature, and being wizard raised she never really met a Muggle. So it was to be expected she would ask Hermione everything she could about her life. He knew he had his curious and studious nature from her side and he would have it no other way.

After dinner Fabian and Hermione excused themselves, it had been a very long day and both of them were tired. Eliza gave both of them a big hug and wished them a good night.

…

It was a bit of a walk to his room but once they were inside and the door was closed, Hermione nearly tackled him onto his bed. She looked him in his blue eyes and attacked his lips with her own. Somehow her connection with him urging her to deepen her connection with him. She gently pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth, begging entrance with her tongue. Fabian felt his own connection wanting the same thing and immediately parted his lips, welcoming her tongue into his mouth.

While their tongues warred for dominance, Fabian flipped them over, Hermione's legs immediately wrapping around his waist. Softly he glided one of his hands to her lower back, pulling back from their kiss momentarily. He saw a look of lust in her glazed eyes and slowly some coherent thoughts came back to his mind. Apparently the same thing was happening in her mind and slowly he felt how her legs loosened from his waist. Her eyes also seemed to get back some focus and he smiled down at her. As a last act she flipped them back around and then got of him "I'm so sorry Fabian, I don't know what came over me, I felt like something pushed me to that kiss." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice. But he couldn't be sure if that was because of the kiss ending or not continuing.

Once he had regained a bit of air in his lungs he responded "You won't ever have to apologize for that Hermione, but you are right, something within us is pushing us closer together, and I think it's about time we found out what that is."

Hermione nodded but still felt a bit guilty about what happened. He saw the guilt in her eyes and gently kissed her cheek. "I promise you Hermione, I will never press you into things you aren't ready for. Tomorrow we will go to the library and see what we can find." She nodded again and kissed him on the cheek "Okay Fabian, and thank you."

He smiled and said "You're welcome baby, now do you want to talk some more or do you want to go to bed, it's your call." She thought about it for a minute "Sleeping sounds wonderful at this point baby, but I'm afraid I don't have any night clothes with me so I have to sleep in my underwear and T-shirt if that's okay with you." She said with a bit of a blush. Again he smiled "That's no problem baby, I'll turn my back until you are in bed if you are uncomfortable with changing in front of me."

She blushed and nodded. He did as he promised and turned his back until he heard that she was under the covers. "Okay Fabian you can turn around again." He turned back and waved his wand over himself, his clothes vanishing to make place for a nightshirt.

Hermione's blush darkened a bit and for a few seconds she averted her eyes, until she felt the bed dip slightly. She looked up again and saw his blue eyes on her, a big smile on his face. He saw she had a bit of a frown on her face. He knew something was bothering her, but he couldn't really be sure what it was. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked

She looked back up at him and smiled "Nothing big Fabe, just thinking about everything what happened today, but especially about what happened after the Quidditch match." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Why did you go and face your father by yourself Fabian, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

He sighed, he had known this would have come up sooner or later. "To be honest, I wasn't thinking, I knew they were hunting Muggleborns, and the thought of him doing something to you, it scared me and made me furious at the same time. I knew I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I love you and I will always try everything in my power to keep you safe."

Hermione's face lit up after his last statement. "You love me?" she asked with a smile.

It took a while before his own words registered with him. And he blushed once he realized what he said. He looked down quickly but Hermione wasn't having any of that. She lifted his face in her hands and repeated "You love me?"

He looked into her eyes and saw the love reflected in them "Yes Hermione, I love you, and I know it might be a bit soon, but I can't deny the feelings you stir up in me."

Hermione smiled again and kissed him "I love you too Fabian, and I have for a very long time." She crawled back into his arms and felt how his encircled her, holding her close. She drug her fingers slowly and almost tantalizingly over his chest, enjoying the shivers of excitement that she felt running through him.

Fabian smiled down on her and slowly rubbed her side with his fingertips, getting similar shivers from her. "I think we better try and get some sleep before something happens again my love." He said with a smile.

She blushed and nodded. They shared another kiss, starting slowly, but quickly turning into something more. Neither of them really wanted to back down, but finally Hermione drew back. "I think you are right love, we should go to sleep, before neither of us can stop this thing we have started." She said with a goofy smile.

With that she turned to her side, smiling when she felt him settling himself behind her, one arm encircling her waist." After another chaste kiss both of them fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Revelations

**Bonded Souls**

 **C3: Revelations**

 **A/N: Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable charachters.**

The following morning Hermione woke up to a soft snoring, coming from the man next to her. She smiled and snuggled a bit closer. Fabian was sleeping on his back, and she decided to close her eyes for a few minutes more, resting her head on his chest.

What felt like a few minutes turned out to be a couple of hours, she woke up again to see Fabian smiling down on her, apparently they had not shifted since she fell asleep on his chest and she felt a bit embarrassed about using him as a pillow. He seemed to notice her embarrassment and pulled her against him. "It's fine baby, I like being your pillow, although I can imagine it isn't very comfortable."

She smiled "your chest is very comfortable Fabe, I like listening to your heartbeat, it comforts me." He kissed her cheek and then rested his head on top of hers, content to relax in bed for now, since he knew most of the day would be spent in the library, looking for answers about their bond.

After a while they got out of bed and to Hermione's surprise there were fresh clothes waiting for her. Fabian saw her look of surprise and laughed "That was probably Jupi, he must have popped into your house last night and got some clothes for you. And don't worry he wouldn't have rifled through your drawers, he might have sensed what you needed and got that together with magic." Hermione just nodded, relieved that Jupi was already looking out for her.

When they had gotten dressed and made their way downstairs to get some breakfast, Eliza was already waiting for them in the living room. "Good morning you two, I trust you slept well?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Hermione blushed but Fabian just nodded "Yes Mum, we slept very well thank you." Eliza gave them both a good morning hug and placed two plates in front of them "I took the liberty of making you kids breakfast. I gave Jupi the day off, since he needed to do some things." Both of them just nodded, and dug into the lovely breakfast in front of them, stealing glances at each other every couple of seconds.

Eliza looked at them with some interest, since it wasn't as bad as this yesterday. "Did something happen last night between the two of you, you two look even more smitten with each other than yesterday." She said with a smile

Fabian shook his head and smiled "trust you to notice that, but the answer is kind of double sided, yes something happened, but no it isn't what you think." The look in his mothers' eyes told him she was a bit confused but willing to let it go for now, figuring if they wanted to tell her more, they would.

After breakfast Hermione and Fabian made their way towards the library, holding hands the entire way. Once they entered the massive library Hermione found herself stunned for the umpteenth time. The entire room was filled with shelf upon shelf of books. In the center of the room stood an old wooden table with some comfortable couches around it. She had to smile, this room easily held as much books as the Hogwarts library. The only difference was the table and the sofa's.

Figuring they needed to start their research somewhere Fabian grabbed a few books on the basics of magical bonds.

A couple of hours later they had read almost every book on magical bonds that the library held, but still they were at the same point they started at, when a thought struck Fabian. Maybe this went even further than a magical bond. He went searching through the library, looking for an ancient tome which may hold the information the needed.

After a few minutes of searching he found it "Got it, Bonding through the ages. The first book ever written on magical bonds. If I had to guess, what we are looking for and more importantly what we are feeling is right in this book." Hermione smiled and took out another piece of parchment to take more notes.

Fabian sat himself down next to her again and flipped through a couple of pages. "Let's see, a magic bond is usually formed between two lovers. There are many forms of magical bonds known, but not one of those bonds is as potent as the 'Soul Bond'. This form of bond usually presents itself at a young age, usually starting out as an affectionate friendship and grows as time goes by. Usually the magic of the 'soulmates' is bonded through an ancient line of magic, usually on the male side. The bond manifests itself through an urge of protection of the other and a painful feeling in the heart whenever the couple is parted from the other. Usually this doesn't start until the couple shares their first true kiss. After periods of emotional stress the bond urges the couple together, usually presenting itself in the way of increased intimacy. There are not many soul bonds recorded in history, but from the ones that are recorded we know the couples are completely monogamous, the man will find himself unable to see any other woman as anything more than a friend, and the woman will be unable to have offspring with anyone else than her soulmate. They can love no other and the urge to be together in the most intimate of ways will be present until the relationship is consummated."

Both Hermione and Fabian sunk back into the couch after they closed the book, Hermione immediately crawling closer towards him. Fabian put his arm around her and smiled "So I guess we found what the feelings last night meant, eh love." He said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione nodded "I think it also explains why you weren't affected by the thrall from the Veela's at the World Cup." She said with a smile.

She leaned up to kiss him when she saw he was frowning, and if she was not mistaken she could see tears forming in his eyes. What's wrong love?" She asked with a worried voice

His eyes met her beautiful brown ones and said "Now knowing that us being parted will hurt us makes it all the more difficult to let you go today." He said with a few tears running down his cheek.

She kissed the tears away "Don't worry my love, like we always do, we'll figure something out. Maybe we can convince your mother and my parents to let you stay with me until Ginny's birthday and after that for me to stay here with you until we have to go back to school. Once we are at school we will ask McGonagall if there is something we can do while we are at school."

Fabian immediately perked up "That sounds wonderful love, I think my mom won't make a problem, she won't mind me being away for the rest of the week, gives her time to arrange some things for my father's trial that will be coming up soon. I just hope your parents will accept me, with me being a pureblood and all."

Hermione smiled "they will accept you without any problems, just for the fact that you love me will be good enough for them."

He smiled and kissed her, again starting out slowly but quickly it turned into something more. He licked her lips, begging entrance, which she gave without much resistance. She returned the favor and was also gained quick entry into his mouth.

Without either of them really noticing they crawled on top of each other, their bond urging them to go further. Fabian felt how Hermione's hands crawled up his back, his own hands quickly making their way towards her shirt.

They broke apart for just a second and saw reflected in each other's eyes pure lust. Before Fabian could react Hermione had gotten a hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head, her nails raking lightly over the freshly exposed skin. He dipped his head a bit further down to apply some kisses against her neck.

Fabian flipped them and was just about to continue when he felt her finger against his lips. Apparently her mind had regained some conscious thought and had noticed how far they had gone this time. The untangled themselves and sat back up, both still heavily panting from the activity.

After a while Fabian felt Hermione crawling against him, giving him his shirt back. He blushed as he put it back on, only to find Hermione smiling at him. "It's fine baby, nothing bad happened, and I liked it very much." She said with a smile.

A little while later they walked from the library back to the living room where Fabian figured his mother would be. Fabian asked Hermione to wait for him in his room, so they could process the last couple of hours more easily. In truth Fabian wanted to ask his mother if he could go stay with Hermione for the week.

When he walked into the family room he was shocked. Because sitting across from his mother was none other than Narcissa Malfoy. "What's she doing here." He yelled.

Both women looked up and Eliza just smiled. "Well I guess there is no point in hiding it now. Fabian would you please take a seat, I promise to explain everything." He frowned but took a seat anyway, his mother always told him everything.

"Well, first of all, Narcissa is here because like your father Lucius was also arrested a few days ago. He was discovered to be one of the Death Eaters at the World Cup, and she came here today because she needed some moral support, because although I despise my brother and family, I have always cared a great deal for Narcissa. To be honest Narcissa and I have always cared for each other more than everyone knew." Eliza said, taking Narcissa's hand.

Fabian looked at them wide eyed. "you have got to be joking mom, please tell me you are joking." Eliza shook her head "well I guess if you're happy there is not much I can do is there." Eliza hugged him and smiled. "But I still have one question though, what is the deal with Draco, because I sometimes get the feeling he isn't all that full of the blood purity stuff as he lets off to be." He asked Narcissa with a softer look than he had before.

Narcissa smiled "Yes you are right, I asked Draco to do that since his father asked Crabbe and Goyle to watch him, to make sure he follows the path his father set out for him. And if Draco put even as much as a toe out of line, they would beat him senseless. He had to do what he did to save himself. I could live with the fact that I was in danger from my husband, as long as my son was safe."

As she finished, Narcissa could see the tears in his eyes forming. "I'm sorry Narcissa, I didn't know, and from the look in your eyes I can see you genuinely love my mother, so that makes Draco kind of a step brother for me, so from now on I'll protect him from Crabbe and Goyle whenever I can, and I really want to apologize for what I did to him last year."

"It's okay Fabian, he knew you were just standing up for your girlfriend." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and moved to give her a hug. Narcissa was a bit surprised with this but accepted his hug with a smile.

"Well now that everything is settled, I have something to ask Mum, could I go and stay with Hermione and her parents for the week? And if it's okay we would like to stay here until we need to go back to school" Eliza smiled at him "of course Fabian, if it's okay with the Grangers then it's fine with me." He smiled and hugged his mother again. "Thanks mum, I'll go tell Hermione, we'll come and say goodbye before we go."

She nodded and watched as he went back to his room. "That went better than expected, wouldn't you think my love." She said with a smile. Narcissa smiled back and kissed her "I think it went better than we could have hoped, I only hope Draco and Fabian can at least try and get along."

"If I know Fabian a bit, there will be a period of awkwardness but after that everything will be fine. He already said that he would try and protect Draco." Narcissa smiled "I suppose you're right Liz, I'm just a bit worried about Draco and Fabian, they do have a bit of history together."

Eliza smiled "You're right Cissy, they do have history, can't you remember when they were young and they would run around in your garden." Narcissa nodded "I remember that, I believe it was the last time things were easy."

…

Meanwhile Fabian got to his room, his mind running all over the place. Apparently his mom was a lesbian and was in a relationship with Narcissa Malfoy, that was something he hadn't seen coming. He walked into his room, and for a second he forgot Hermione was in there. He closed his door and let out a long sigh, sliding down against the door. His mind was still all jumbled from all the information he had learned today. First being bonded to Hermione, then he almost assaulted her, and then he walked in on his mother and Narcissa, and then the whole confession from his mother and her being together with Narcissa.

"Everything okay Fabe?" Hermione asked from the bed. He looked up and smiled at her "I'm fine baby, just processing all of the information we learned today, and of course what happened downstairs." She quirked a perfect eyebrow at him "What happened downstairs love?" she asked while she came and sit next to him.

He kissed her cheek and smiled "Not much, just found out my mother has found true love, and with a woman off all possibilities. But the who is much more interesting in this case." She smiled at him "well don't keep me in suspense here baby, who is it." He looked at her and said "just promise me you won't overreact." She nodded "it's Narcissa Malfoy, and she told me some things that kind of turned around everything around on me."

Hermione straddled him so she could look into his eyes. "It'll be fine Fabian, from what I have seen from your mother, she deserves love, with whoever that is. The fact that it is Narcissa Malfoy, while shocking does not change that, who knows, maybe Draco and the two of us have a chance to have some kind of friendship."

He smiled at her "Maybe your right, but she told me some stuff about Draco that made me reassess everything I thought I knew about him. She told me that Draco only acted the way he did because his two lackeys are waiting for him to put a toe out of line and beat the piss out of him. The truth is that he doesn't carry that pure blood stuff like we thought, and that he hates his father and his beliefs."

She kissed him again and then got up, getting a little groan from him "oh stop it, you can get more when we get to my parents." She said with a smile

He stuck his tongue out at her and got up, walking to his closet to get a few bags. A few minutes later they had packed everything he might need for a week.

Together they walked down to say goodbye to Eliza and Narcissa. Conveniently the two ladies were already in the sitting room when they walked in.

Narcissa got up "Oh Ms. Granger, how wonderful to meet you, Draco told me so many wonderful things about you. And he asked me to apologize on his behalf, since he won't be able to until you get to school." Hermione smiled "It's quite alright Mrs. Malfoy, Fabian told me everything, and I promise you we will try to uphold Draco's façade for the time being."

Narcissa smiled "Thank you Ms. Granger, but I belief it will not be necessary for much longer. He is working on a way to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle at the start of the year." Hermione and Fabian both smiled and hugged them both.

"It was lovely to meet the real you, Mrs. Malfoy, but I'm afraid we must get going, otherwise my parents will have started dinner." Eliza laughed and Narcissa smiled. After another round of hugs, they stepped into the fireplace and flooed to The Leaky Cauldron.

…

After a bit of a walk they found the correct bus, and while Fabian was a bit weary of getting on it, they arrived at the Granger residence. It was about an hour before dinnertime so they had plenty of time for her parents to get to know her boyfriend.

Just before she opened the door she kissed him, figuring she wouldn't have the opportunity to kiss him again until they went to bed. She opened the door and led him in, figuring her parents were relaxing in the living room before dinner. "Mum, Dad I'm home" she called once they were in. Together they walked towards the living room, hands still locked together. "Hello dear, good to see you again." her mother started, but fell a bit silent when she saw Fabian with his hand in hers. "Who is this Hermione?" Hermione smiled at them "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend Fabian Markov." At the mention of his name he looked up and smiled. Hermione led him forward. Her father shook his hand "Nice to meet you Fabian, I'm Richard and this is my wife Ellen" he said with a kind expression "Nice to meet you too sir, and may I say what a lovely home you have."

"you may, but it will not get you anywhere." He said with a big smile. Fabian laughed lightly, although a bit nervously. He didn't really know where he stood with her father at this point. But he figured that he would be explained that over the course of the night. Her father turned to him again "So I understand you are staying here this week?" Fabian nodded and he continued "Let me just point out a few rules. Due to a lack of space, you are sleeping in Hermione's room, but there will be absolutely no inappropriate behavior, or else I will not hesitate to put you out into the street. Secondly, you will be expected to help around the house."

Fabian smiled at him "No problem Mr. Granger, Hermione and I have already shared a bed at the Weasley's and at my house yesterday, we made the same promise to Mrs. Weasley and my mother. And I assure you nothing happened. As for the help around the house, being magic born and raised, I really don't have experience with housework, but with Hermione's help I believe it will be fine."

Her father smiled and gave him a pat on the back "That's fine son, we have to work during the day, so you kids will have to entertain yourselves during the day, but I'm sure that won't be a problem"

Hermione's mother interjected at this point "Hermione also mentioned that there is something special between you two, would you two care to elaborate on that?" she asked with a slight smile. The young couple shared a look and nodded at each other. It was Hermione who spoke, since these were her parents "It's kind of a long story, and we don't know everything ourselves yet, but I will explain as much as I can."

She sighed slightly before she continued "We knew from the first moment that this was more than a simple crush, and we decided to look what it could mean. And since Fabian has a gigantic library at his house, we decided to start our search there. We found an ancient book with a lot of information and what we found that matched our, for a lack of a better word symptoms. It is called a Soul Bond and is one of the most powerful forms of magic bonds, and usually starts out as a friendship. The couple will be bonded together forever and the man will feel protective of the woman, and both of them can never love another. It will also said that the couple will feel actual pain when they are parted, so that's why I asked if Fabian could stay with us this week and I could stay with him after Ginny's birthday. But back to the point. The book also said the effects of the bond would not be felt until the couple shared their first kiss, which happened at the World Cup. But perhaps the most important is that the effects will balance itself out once the relationship has been consummated" she finished with a blush.

"This is a lot to take in, but as long as you are happy, that's really all we can ask for. But I hope you understand this will take a while for us to get used to." Hermione and Fabian both nodded and soon enough Mrs. Granger went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Dinner was lovely and was of course filled with questions to Fabian about his life. Thankfully her parents warmed up to him pretty quickly, which put a smile on Hermione's face. She was a bit nervous about introducing him to her parents because he was a pureblood. She had told them a lot about pureblood families over the years and while they liked the Weasley's, they were a bit prejudiced about the families like the Malfoys.

After dinner they excused themselves, wanting to go to bed early tonight. They said their goodnights to the Grangers and made their way up to Hermione's bedroom. Once they were inside, Hermione waved her wand over her bed and it doubled in size, so they could sleep comfortably. They sat down on the newly resized bed and immediately they sought more contact with each other. Fabian kissed her and immediately Hermione parted her lips to welcome his tongue in her mouth.

They had agreed to try and keep their urges under control and keep to kissing for now. However they soon discovered this was easier said than done. Hermione pulled his shirt off, and she felt how his hands pulled her own shirt off. She knew she should feel embarrassed but she knew this was her mate, the one person that she would never have to be embarrassed for. She mentally groaned when she replayed that thought, she was already referring to him as her mate. She would have to watch that.

Fabian was not faring any better himself. He loved the silky feel of her skin beneath his hands but he somehow managed to control himself not to go further with Hermione. He felt how she flipped them over and how she straddled him. He groaned when he felt her nails lightly rake across his chest. "So strong, so beautiful, and it's all mine." He heard her whisper.

He smiled at her "Indeed it is my love, I'm all yours" he said after flipped them back over again "so soft, so gorgeous and all mine." He repeated after her. Hermione blushed and pulled him down again, kissing him fiercely.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes when both of them yawned. "I think it's time we go to bed my love." Hermione said with a smile

Fabian nodded and said "I think so to love, but I think we better change first, no point in both of us sleeping in our jeans." She laughed and waved her wand again, changing him in his pajama bottoms, and herself in a cute nighty.

At the sight of his girlfriend in that nightie Fabian had to control the urge to start everything over again. Hermione saw the look in his eyes and smiled "later love, how about for now we cuddle up to each other and try and get some sleep." She said while she crawled under the covers

Fabian smiled and followed her example, immediately putting one arm around her from behind. Hermione could feel how he nuzzled her neck and placed some light kisses against it. She smiled and closed her eyes, truly content for the first time in a long time.


	4. Escape

**Bonded Souls**

 **C4: Escape**

 **A/N: Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable charachters.**

The following morning Fabian woke up in pretty much the same position they had fallen asleep in. the only difference was that Hermione was now facing him. He smiled when he looked at her, her features were so soft and full of peace at this time in the morning, and he thanked God that she was his.

He noticed how she slowly woke up, curling a bit more into him as she opened her eyes. "Good morning love, sleep well?" she asked after giving him a kiss. "Slept wonderful love, you too?" he asked with a smile. Hermione nodded and cuddled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped one of his arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back.

She looked up at him, seeing a big smile on his face. She had to smile herself at the sight, usually he had this stern look on his face, and she knew this was to intimidate the other purebloods to leave him alone. This was one of the fears when they got together. That he would be targeted even more because he was dating a Muggleborn. But when they first slept together at the Weasley's his expression had changed to a warm and loving one, a face that she now loved to see every day.

He had assured her he would be fine, but she heard the comments coming from Draco and his lackey's. But now that she thought about it, Draco wasn't the one who had said anything, it had been Crabbe and Goyle who had said everything. Then again, Draco had been afraid that Fabian would punch a few more teeth out.

She felt how he slowly tried and get out of bed, and her bond instantly reacted by gripping his hand "relax baby, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and then I'm all yours again." he said with a smile, although he hadn't moved another inch.

She sighed in relief and let go of his hand, getting a kiss on the cheek from him. She blushed slightly and hid her head in her pillows. Fabian smiled at her and made his way to the bathroom.

Hermione meanwhile had some time to get dressed and do her morning routine in her bathroom. She smiled as she looked in the mirror. She never really found herself attractive, but Fabian's words still resonated in her mind. He really did find her beautiful, although she couldn't really see why. She didn't feel beautiful, she felt plain, simple and above all unworthy to be with someone like him. A few tears slipped free and it didn't take long before she was crying in earnest.

A few seconds later she felt how a pair of strong arms encircled her and slowly started rocking her "Shh baby, it's okay, I'm here." He whispered in her ear. Slowly her cries turned to sobs and eventually into sniffles. She looked at his face which was full of worry and love "Thank you Fabe" she said with a hoarse voice. "Anytime love, but what's wrong that got you crying."

She smiled a faint smile and said "I was just thinking why you could find me beautiful, I'm just plain and boring, and I feel like I don't deserve you. Sometimes I just feel we are not going to last because of that."

He looked stunned and was silent for a while. He really didn't know what to say and it sent a chill down his spine how much her train of thought resembled his own. He felt the same thing about himself, unworthy to be with her. He held her a little tighter and sniffed a few times himself.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to his and looked at him pleadingly "what's wrong love, please talk to me."

He smiled faintly and said "nothing big love, but to be honest I was just thinking the same thing about myself in the bathroom. It is I who feels unworthy to be with you and I am always afraid that at some point you will leave me for someone else."

Hermione smiled faintly and kissed him "I think we could both use a confidence boost then." She whispered in his ear. He just nodded and together they got up. As they looked in the mirror Hermione smiled and said "You want to know what I see when I look at you?" Again Fabian nodded "I see a handsome man, that I am honored to call my boyfriend. You are so strong and smart and you never let anyone get to you. You are highly defensive of anyone of your friends and even more so to me, although I couldn't understand why."

He smiled at her praise "Well, would you like to hear what I see when I look at you?" Hermione also nodded "I see a beautiful young woman, someone who is strong, independent and smart. A woman that I am honored to call my girlfriend, a woman who would do anything for her friends, and for some reason likes a pure blood prat like me."

She smiled at him "You my love, are nothing like any of those pure blood prats, you are so much better than them. Just by loving me like you do you go against anything they stand for." she said with a smile.

"Thank you love, that really means a lot to me." He said after he kissed her. Hermione smiled and led him back into the room. Fabian got dressed, and Hermione tried very hard not to sneak glances at him. A lot had come out in the last couple of minutes and their bond almost literally pushed them together.

Once Fabian was dressed they decided to go out for breakfast, neither of them really feeling like preparing anything. This would mean they were going to have to ride the bus again. She felt for him, so far he wasn't a big fan of Muggle transportation and she knew it was just a matter of time until they had to take the underground somewhere and on the inside she was smiling when that time came.

A little while later they were sitting comfortably on the backseat of the bus, thankfully Hermione didn't have to push him as much as she did yesterday. She had to smile, he was willing to learn about her habits and her life as a Muggle, something that she could hardly imagine another pureblood wizard doing.

Meanwhile Fabian tried his best not to appear too nervous. He didn't really like this form of transportation, but he was willing to sit through it for her. He would do anything for her.

About an hour later they stepped out in central London, Fabian smiling a little bit to himself. He had always loved London and he had always pictured himself on day walking through the city with his own family. Now that he had Hermione by his side, that future just became a lot more realistic.

She took his hand again and led him to a Subway, something she was sure he never had before in his life. "Why don't you find us a table baby, I'll order us some food." He kissed her cheek and found them a comfortable booth on the side.

A few minutes later Hermione rejoined him with two sandwiches and two sodas, handing one of each to him. "I got you chicken if that's okay" she said with a bit of uncertainty. He just smiled and nodded, opening his wrapper afterwards.

He took an experimental bite and smiled "This is really good baby, I just wish we could have these things at home." She just smiled and said "I know right, this is one of the things I miss the most during the school year, the ability to have something else then school food." He nodded and continued his sandwich.

Hermione smiled to herself, glad that her idea to introduce him to something new had worked so well.

The soda was another new thing for him, eyeing the drink a bit suspiciously. He took a careful sip and Hermione had to contain her laugh at the face that followed. He mock glared at her when he saw her containing her giggles. "oh shut up." He said with a smile. This caused Hermione to laugh out loud, attracting a bit of attention from the other customers.

They decided they would take the drinks and take a walk in the city. They talked about all sorts of things when suddenly Hermione led him into Harrods. "What are you planning baby?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She smiled at him "nothing much love, I just think that it would be a good idea to get you some Muggle clothes, since you are staying with us for the week, and I thought it would be a nice idea to go swimming at some point, so you would need some bathing shorts."

He mentally groaned but smiled on the outside. He hated shopping, but he figured spending some truly alone time with his girlfriend was not a bad idea, and the prospect of seeing Hermione in a bikini or swimsuit was something that instantly spiked his desire. "You had me at swimming love, the idea of you in a swimsuit or bikini is already driving my hormones over the edge." He said with a slight blush.

She just smiled and kissed his cheek "Duly noted loverboy, and trust me it will be worth the wait." She said with a wink.

He followed her towards the gentleman's department where he stocked up on shirts, trousers and a few pairs of shoes. They even found some nice Bermuda's that seemed to fit him perfectly. And it wasn't until he showed one of them to her that he noticed the blush on her face. He just smiled and winked at her.

After a short stop at the ladies department, since Hermione wanted a bikini to really impress him, they headed back towards the Granger house, both of them satisfied with how their day went.

…

It was still early in the afternoon when they arrived back, and after doing some chores around the house, they found themselves back in Hermione's room, both of them at a bit of a loss about what to do next. Fabian called for Jupi and asked him to bring him the Prophet, figuring his mother already was finished with it. The elf bowed and nodded and delivered the paper within seconds. Fabian thanked him thoroughly and once Jupi went back to their house they sat together on her bed to read the Prophet.

It's main headline shocked them both 'Massive breakout from Azkaban: at least 5 maximum security prisoners escaped last night during a daring escape from the prison. Under the escapees were known Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. It was also reported that new arrivals Robert Markov and Lucius Malfoy also escaped.'

Fabian didn't even read the following part of the paper, he wanted to stand but was pulled into a tight embrace by Hermione. "calm down love, if your mother and Narcissa have read this, I'm sure they already sought safety somewhere, I'm sure she'll let you know where she is soon. If all else fails maybe I can convince my parents to let them stay here for a while. I bet that is the last place your father and Lucius shall look for them."

He nodded and leaned into her embrace, feeling true fear for the first time. He was so scared for his mother, he just knew his father would go after her first, if only to make her tell his father where he was. He never doubted her though, she was a strong woman with a lot of connections and she and Narcissa could find shelter somewhere.

A little later in the afternoon an owl landed on Hermione's windowsill. Neither of them had seen it before, but they could see it had a letter with it. Hermione opened her window and the owl hopped inside. Fabian was already standing next to her and when the owl noticed him it stuck out it's leg towards him.

He smiled, this was most definitely from his mother, he recognized her handwriting on the front of the letter. "It's from my Mum, I just hope she's okay." He after he detached the letter. Once the owl was free of its load it quickly flew off to parts unknown.

His hands trembled as he opened the letter, almost to the point he couldn't actually take the letter out. Hermione hugged him from behind, hoping to calm him down a bit. She could feel it working at least a little bit. She led him back to the bed so they could sit down together. That way she could help him if it became too much for him.

Fabian opened the letter, immediately settling down when he saw the handwriting of his mother.

 _Dear Fabian and Hermione,_

 _As you might have read in the Prophet, your father and Lucius have escaped from Azkaban. Narcissa and I have sought refuge with Sirius Black. He is a cousin of Narcissa and offered us sanctuary when he heard of the news that Lucius and your father had escaped._

 _I hope you two are safe as well, and while I don't expect them to confront you in Muggle territory, you may never know with the Death Eaters. And please, if they find you don't try and be a hero and confront them alone, he will try and kill you for putting him away._

 _I will keep you two informed of the progress in the coming days. Until then, please be safe and remember whatever happens I will always love you and Hermione._

 _Love, Mum and Narcissa_

 _P.S. if the bird already flew off before you could write a reply, sent Link home, and Jupi will sent him to us._

After reading the letter, Fabian had visibly relaxed, he was glad his mother and her girlfriend were safe from his father and Lucius.

Hermione had read the letter over his shoulder and had a few tears in her eyes. She had not expected to be accepted as wholly as she had been by Eliza. She hugged him again and this time he turned around, the letter still in his hand.

…

She took the letter and the envelope and placed them both on her nightstand, putting her hands behind his neck afterwards to pull him in for a kiss.

She smiled into it and parted his lips with her tongue, getting access immediately. Somewhere in the back of her head she wondered if she could ever tire of kissing him, and eventually going further with him. She highly doubted that though, every time he touched her it was like he was caressing her naked skin.

She also wondered if it was someone else she would have done as much as they have at this point. that was another thing she highly doubted. She had always been a shy girl, but when she started dating Fabian, slowly but surely she became more confident with her own body and mind.

Fabian meanwhile saw that she was thinking about something, but he figured that could wait. Right now her lips were locked on his and nothing could ever compare to the taste of her lips. He would kiss them forever if he got the chance, although he knew that was not at all possible.

He felt how once again her hands made her way to his shirt. "Baby, if we start this now I'm not sure if I can stop myself this time." He panted.

Hermione looked at him with lust filled eyes. "I don't care anymore love, it's bound to happen someday and I'm not sure I can wait anymore. I'm yours now and forever." She said while she pulled his shirt off.

He smiled at her and gently pulled her own shirt off, his eyes darkening at the sight of her flesh. He gently kissed her neck slowly tracing his lips downwards. He never noticed the slight blush on her face.

Feeling a bit left out Hermione flipped them over, tracing her own lips across his chest. Her hands were meanwhile struggling with his belt, and when she looked down she noticed the bulge in his pants, straining against the material. She smiled and finally managed to undo his pants and drug them down, smiling when she saw the contours of his penis straining against his underwear. "Someone is excited to see me" she said with a wink.

Fabian smiled nervously "he is not the only one baby." He said with some strain.

She kissed her way back up to his lips. "Lie back and enjoy my love and don't you dare close your eyes." She said with a wink. Hermione stood above him and made sure he would see everything. She had an idea that would make this even better for him. Slowly she unhooked her bra and teasingly took it off. For a second she had the urge to cover her breasts, but she knew he would never judge her.

She noticed how his eyes went even bigger at the sight of her breasts. She blushed and winked at him. Slowly she slid her hands down her body and loosened her own belt. Teasingly she slid her pants down to reveal her black lace underwear.

It took Fabian everything he had not to drool on the pillows when she revealed her underwear. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought she had planned this, but he didn't care at this point.

Hermione smiled at the look on his face, she slowly slid down again and pressed her body against his. She pressed her lips against his, instantly getting access with her tongue.

She knew somewhere they were going too fast but she was telling the truth when she said she didn't want to wait anymore. Fabian kissed his way down her body, slowly making his way to her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, he took the other one between his thumb and forefinger and gently rolled it.

Hermione moaned and treaded her fingers in his hair. She was sure at this point her panties were ruined at his point but she didn't care at this point. He lit a fire in her that she had never felt before.

Slowly he kissed his way down, smiling internally at her responses. He could smell her arousal through her panties and he decided they had teased each other long enough. "are you ready love?" he asked with a lust filled voice.

To overcome to form words she could only nod, getting a smile from him. He slowly pulled her panties down, her scent hitting his nostrils like the Hogwarts Express. He lowered himself down and drug one finger experimental down through her folds, smiling big when she moaned. He continued placing kisses around the one place she needed him most, he heard her groan and then he knew she was ready. He lowered his lips and ran his tongue through her wet folds. "wow, you taste amazing love." He said with a smile.

"Duly noted, now please continue before I lose what's left of my mind" He nodded "your wish is my command princess" He continued to explore his girlfriend with his tongue and judging by her reactions he was doing a good job.

Meanwhile Hermione was in heaven. His tongue was a miraculous appendage and she was already hoping this would not be a onetime occurrence, but she had a feeling it would not. She could feel the coil in her stomach tightening and she didn't even hold back her moans anymore. This was the first time she had ever even felt close to something called an orgasm.

Little did she know that her moans were driving him wild, aiming to please her to the best of his abilities. She was getting wetter and wetter, and he lapped it all up without a second thought, he was sure he could live on the substance, and he would, given the opportunity. Every now and again he would flick his tongue over her clit, getting sensual moans from her each time.

Gently he inserted a finger inside her folds, getting a loud moan from his girlfriend. He tried to add one more, but Hermione was already too close to coming. Once again she treaded her finger in his hair, keeping him exactly where he was.

She felt how the coil in her abdomen snapped and the waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She saw stars as she experienced the first real orgasm of her life. She screamed his name over and over as the first orgasm crashed into a second and third one.

Fabian felt like he was drowning in her juices but he could die happily in between her legs. After a while he crawled back up to her, kissing every inch he could on the way back up. Smiling against her lips as he kissed them again.

A few minutes later Hermione started to draw in normal breaths again. "Wow, that was amazing love. Where did you learn how to do that." He smiled at her "Don't know what there was to learn, something inside me just pushed me to please you to the best of my abilities." She kissed him again. "Well would you like for me to return the favor my love."

"Only if you want to my princess." He said with a smile. Hermione just winked at him "You did it for me my love, it is only fair if I return the favor." She said while she kissed down his body.

Fabian laid back while Hermione removed his underwear, her eyes growing big at the sight of his member. He smiled at her "See something you like princess." She nodded and instead of teasing him further, she enclosed his member in her mouth, getting a loud groan from him. She smiled and gently bobbed her head up and down his penis, somewhere inside her mind she already knew what to do, although she had never even seen one up close.

Her lips were like magic and he knew he wouldn't last long "Hermione baby, I'm going to come." He managed to get out between pants. She just looked up at him and took his penis out of her mouth long enough to look him in the eyes "it's okay baby, you can come in my mouth." She said with a smile.

Hermione took him back into her mouth and it wasn't long before she felt warm spurts of semen coat the inside of her throat. Once there was no more to be had she let him loose with a plop and smiled at him. "That was amazing love, you taste amazing. " She said with a wink.

Like he had done for her, she kissed her way back up to his lips. She figured most boys would be grossed out when a girl kissed them after receiving a blowjob, but he had no problems accepting her tongue in his mouth again. They made out for a few moments when they broke apart and smiled at each other. Both of them were similar goofy smiles and neither of them wanted to let the other go at this point.

Sated for the moment, they slipped under the covers, still in each other's arms "I love you Hermione, I never realized how much I actually needed you." He said after a few minutes. She cuddled a little bit closer to him "I love you too Fabian, I don't think I never realized I was missing something until I met you." He smiled at her took a glance at her clock. It was nearly five p.m. which meant that her parents would be home within the hour.

"Baby, as much as I love to stay and cuddle with you, your parents will be home within the hour and I think we could use a shower." Hermione sighed "I guess you are right. I mean if my father found out about this, there is no telling what he could do."

A few minutes later they were in the shower together. Their activities had quenched a fire within them, and for now they were satisfied with just holding each other and getting clean together.

When they got out of the shower, they quickly got dressed and freshened the air in the room. A few minutes later Hermione heard the front door, signaling the arrival of her parents. Since they just got out of the shower, they decided to wait until dinner to go downstairs.

During dinner they had some trouble keeping their hands to themselves, and this did not go unnoticed by the Grangers.

After dinner they made their way towards the sitting room, Hermione crawling in Fabian's lap when he sat down.

Ellen Granger smiled at the young couple "ah to be young and in love, it's easy to see you two are really meant to be together. But I advise you to be careful Hermione, your father finds it a bit difficult to see you in such a serious relationship at this age, especially if you throw in the bond you two have."

They both nodded and promised to be a bit more careful around him. Thankfully her mother didn't ask any further questions about their day.

A little while later they excused themselves. They were both pretty tired from today and all the young couple wanted at this point was to cuddle up with each other.

They changed quickly and settled themselves under the covers. They shared a few kisses, but quickly found it was getting difficult to keep their eyes open. Hermione turned over on her side, Fabian settling behind her with an arm around her waist. He gave her a last kiss on her neck and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. A day off

**Bonded Souls**

 **C5: A day off**

 **A/N: Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable charachters.**

The following morning Hermione woke up with Fabian's face a few inches from her left breast, his arm gently squeezing her right. She felt her nipples hardening under his touch, but he wasn't awake to notice it. She moaned softly and instantly got an idea.

She decided to wake him up in a similar fashion. She traced her hand down his torso until she reached the hem of his boxers. She smiled a bit evilly and slid her hand inside, instantly finding his penis already at half-mast. She closed her hand around his penis and slowly moved her hand up and down.

Fabian groaned as he woke up. He noticed where his own hand was and where her hand was currently working. He groaned again and decided to tease her a little more. He applied a little more pressure to the breast he was already holding and he got a moan from her. He smiled as he was pulled in for a kiss.

As Hermione kissed him, she started stroking a little bit faster, getting a groan from him. Fabian dipped his other hand beneath the sheets and found the hem of her panties easily enough, wriggling his hand between them and he started stroking between her folds at a similar pace as she was stroking him.

Neither of them broke the kiss the entire time they were working on each other, except when a moan from Hermione or a groan from Fabian escaped their lips.

Fabian could feel how close he was and judging by the wetness that lay between her folds, Hermione was pretty close too, but nothing could have prepared him for what she did.

Hermione pulled off their underwear and straddled him, rubbing her wetness against his engorged penis. Both of them were close, she knew that and since she wasn't completely ready to go all the way with him, this was a perfect alternative until she was.

After a few minutes of rubbing against each other Hermione felt how the coil in her abdomen once again snapped, the waves of pleasure coursing through her. She was vaguely aware of Fabian's body tightening up beneath her.

When she reopened her eyes she saw his smile and loving eyes staring at her. "Wow, that's is one hell of a good morning love." She leaned down and kissed him "I know right, it may have started out innocent enough, but I just can't stop myself form touching you." She said with a smile.

When she saw the mess on his belly she just couldn't resist, she slid down his chest and licked his belly clean, getting another groan from him. "So much for breakfast." She said with a wink.

Fabian just shook his head at her "I can't believe you just did that, hot as it may be" he said with a slight blush. Hermione just giggled and winked at him, after she had crawled back up to him.

They laid like that for another few minutes when Hermione suggested they'd take a shower before starting their day. He just nodded and followed her into the bathroom.

After their shower, which could have been a lot shorter if they didn't start feeling each other up again, they got dressed and headed out for the day. Although they didn't actually have a plan, they also didn't want to be cooped up inside the house the entire day.

They went into London again to find an appropriate birthday gift for Ginny, since that was only a few days away. Both of them were at a loss what to get for her, until Fabian suggested they go to Diagon Alley to get her some Quidditch supplies. Hermione couldn't think of anything for the youngest Weasley so she agreed.

Fabian smiled at her and led them towards the Leaky Cauldron, and he was hoping it would be mostly empty inside. Since it was still early in the morning he figured it would be.

About half an hour later he opened the door of The Leaky Cauldron, letting his girlfriend walk inside first. She smiled at him and greeted Tom, the owner. Together they walked to the back and Hermione tapped the bricks, the alley opening up before them.

Hand in hand they walked through the streets, ignoring the gazes they were getting from most of the shoppers. They made a beeline for Quality Quidditch, again Fabian opening the door for Hermione. She kissed his cheek and stepped inside.

There was a reason beyond chivalry that he did this but he would explain that to her later. It was to make sure he could do a last scan of the area before they entered anywhere. They immediately went to the supplies and quickly found a pair of gloves, which Hermione knew Ginny needed, and a pair of goggles.

Fabian instantly got an idea. "Hey love, how about I buy Ginny her own broom, since she is always complaining having to share with the boys." Hermione's eyes went wide "Are you serious, you would do that for her?" He smiled "of course love, she is a close friend to the both of us and she deserves a good broom, she mentioned wanting to be a professional player when she is out of school." Hermione nodded and said "That's true, but I can't help it but to feel a bit jealous. If you're buying her a broom for her birthday, I just wonder what you will get for mine."

He laughed lightly "don't worry love, I'll make sure you always get the very best money can buy." She smiled again and kissed him soundly, getting a soft groan from him.

They decided on a Firebolt and made sure it would be delivered to Hermione's house during somewhere during the week. After paying for everything and where back outside, Hermione wanted to go to Flourish & Blotts, so she could try and find some more information on their bond.

He nodded and said "That's fine love, I'll be next door real quick." She kissed him again and went into the store. Figuring he would have a few minutes, he walked into the Jewelers that was next door to Flourish and Blotts. Their talk inside Quality Quidditch had got him thinking. Hermione's birthday was also coming up and he figured he would have to get a present that was worthy of her. He looked around some and found a beautiful necklace, it showed a lion encircled by two flames, each of the flames going in the opposite direction. It was perfect for her. Without giving it a second thought he bought it for her, and he had it wrapped so he could give it to her next month.

He walked back outside and quickly pocketed his gift, as not to make Hermione suspect something.

…

As he waited outside of Flourish and Blotts, he did another scan of the area. The entire day he felt like someone had been watching them, and knowing their luck, they probably were being watched, his father was predictable that way. If they actually were being followed, it all else failed he would take Hermione and run towards Nocturn Alley, where he could call Jupi and side along apparate them to Hermione's house.

Hermione came out a few minutes later, a bright smile on her face and carrying some bags on each arm. He smiled at her and she stick her tongue out at his unspoken question. "Don't start Fabian, I found some interesting things in there, and I don't want to hear it." She said with a frown. He just kissed her on the cheek "I wasn't going to say anything love, I was just going to say how I love your smile when books are concerned." She blushed and kissed his cheek "Thank you Fabe, I thought you were going to ask if I bought the whole store. Ron and Ginny tease me with that from time to time."

He frowned at that "I wouldn't dream of that love, I know how you love books, and it is your knowledge that kept us alive until now." Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home love, I hungry and could go for some lunch."

Fabian nodded and together they walked back to The Leaky Cauldron. Fabian of course kept checking the area every couple of minutes. Hermione started to notice and asked "what's wrong Fabe, you keep checking everything like we are going to get jumped soon." He sighed, he knew she would notice eventually. "I've been feeling all day like we're being watched, but I can't see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid."

She kissed his cheek "I know what you mean love, I have that same feeling, but even if your father or Lucius tried something I would doubt they would do so in broad daylight." He nodded, seeing the logic in that. "I guess you're right love, but I guess it's better to be safe than sorry."

Hermione laughed at that "you know how cool it is to hear you use muggle expressions." He blushed and wrapped his arm a bit tighter around her waist.

By now they had arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and since they didn't really wanted to wait until they got back, they decided to have lunch there.

They talked some during lunch, but most of the time was spent stealing glances and shy smiles at one another. Thankfully it was quiet in the pub and no one really paid any attention to them.

Before they left Fabian exchanged some words with Tom, the patron. He asked him to deny seeing him today if anyone asked. After lunch they made their way back to Hermione's house. Fabian now much more comfortable in the bus. It still made Hermione smile how quickly Fabian had embraced the Muggle culture. It gave her good hopes for the future. It would be a definite advantage if they ever needed to escape someone.

Once they were back at her house they went straight upstairs to her room. Hermione wanted to get started on her books and Fabian had neglected his training for a few days. While most wizards were generally lazy, he tried to keep his body fit by trying to exercise at least a few times a week.

While Hermione sat on her bed with her book, he took off his shirt and started with some push-ups, starting out slow but slowly increasing his reps. He usually did about three sets of thirty and after those he would take a break.

After his first set he noticed how Hermione was watching him with big eyes. He sat down and smiled at her "Something wrong love?"

She blushed and said "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you are all sweaty like that." He smiled and got up, slowly and teasingly walking over to her.

"No I don't know what I do to you love, could you elaborate." He said with a smirk. She pulled him down for a kiss "You make me mad with lust when you look like that. You have such an amazing body for a wizard, I have never seen a pureblood who has such a body like yours. And I have to contain myself not to jump you every time you take off your shirt."

He kissed her again "I wouldn't mind that love, although it would be a bit impractical. And I think it is only fair, since you have the same effect on me." She smiled and raked her nails over his chest. "I'm serious love, you have such a beautiful body, and I can't feel anything else but honored that you chose me as your girlfriend."

Fabian blushed at that "Thank you love, but don't sell yourself short. You look amazing, and I feel blessed to be your boyfriend." She kissed him again and sat them back up. "I think we better stop now before we can't stop anymore." She said with a blush.

"I wouldn't mind, but you are right love, I don't think either of us are ready for that step." He said with a smile. Hermione nodded and crawled against him "I know love, but I can't help but touch you all the time. But I read something in one of my new books that could explain that urge we feel. It is because we haven't completed our bond that we feel the urge to be close to each other."

He nodded "I understand, but I figure we can't jump in bed with each other and be expected to be alright with being apart from each other."

"You're right, there are a few different levels to that, but I'm sure we'll be fine. We'll try and take it slowly and resist the urges as much as possible, until we are both ready to take that step." She said with a smile.

He kissed her and put an arm around her, really content at this moment. He really loved Hermione, and he was sure he was going to spend the rest of his natural life with her. He felt it from the first moment he saw her, the urge to protect her. A connection he had never felt with anyone else. And in the three years that they knew each other they had unknowingly built their relationship to this point.

Meanwhile Hermione was having similar thoughts. She had always wanted a family, even before she discovered she was a witch. And when she met Fabian, she immediately felt a connection. What had started as an intimate friendship had progressed into a solid relationship.

They silently cuddled up to each other, never really letting their contact break. They wanted to be close to each other, and silently they both dreaded going back to school, because that meant they couldn't sleep together anymore. Maybe they could have a little chat with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. If anyone would know about the types of bonds and their effects, it would be them.

A minutes later they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. By now The Grangers had come home, and Hermione's mom had already called them for dinner.

…

She went upstairs and softly knocked on her daughter's door. After getting no response she gently pushed it open and saw them curled into each other. She had to smile at the cuteness of the sight. She walked over to Hermione and gently shook her "Huh, what" she said sleepily. She noticed the smiling face of her mother "oh hey Mum, what's wrong?"

Ellen shook her head at her "nothing is wrong dear, just came to inform you two that dinner is ready." Hermione smiled "Okay Mum, we'll be down shortly." Ellen nodded and turned around to take her leave, so her daughter could wake up her boyfriend.

Hermione took a look at Fabian, who was still sleeping soundly. "Love, wake up, dinner is ready. She said after she gave him a gentle kiss.

Fabian slowly woke up and smiled at her. "Sheesh, how long were we asleep?" She just smiled at him "probably a few hours, but I think we best get downstairs and to dinner, before my mom sends my dad up to find out what's keeping us."

He nodded and followed her downstairs. Giving her a tap on the butt as she walked out the room. She shot him a playful glare and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't start now love, or I might just drag you back inside my room and miss dinner altogether." She said with a husky voice. Fabian winked at her and smiled "Duly noted love, but I think those activities would work better if your parents aren't at home and when we have eaten." He whispered in her ear, enjoying the shiver it sent through her.

She stuck her tongue out and walked into the living room, followed by her smiling boyfriend. "So nice of you two lovebirds to join us." Richard said with a smile.

Hermione blushed "We fell asleep Dad, we couldn't really help that." Her father just shook his head and smiled at them.

If Richard was honest, he couldn't be happier with Fabian at this point, the boy was almost the perfect gentleman towards his family, and he figured he should have a good talk with Fabian at some point. He didn't really know anything of the boy that his daughter loved, and if he had to believe the story they had told him a few days ago, Fabian was going to be with his daughter forever.

After dinner the girls went into the kitchen to do the dishes. "Fabian, I was wondering if I could have a talk with you in the living room, just man to man." Richard asked with a smile. Fabian had to smile, he had expected this at some point. He had seen the way her father looked at him. To her father he was the boy that claimed his daughter. "Of course sir, lead the way." He said with a smile.

They took a seat in the living room, Richard sitting right across from him. "Right, where to start" Richard said with a sigh "you are probably wondering why we are having this talk. And to be honest, I don't know what to expect of this either. I would have expected Hermione to be a bit older before she got a steady boyfriend. But I guess it can't be helped. I just want to make sure you have the best intentions with my daughter. I like you, and so far you have been a perfect gentleman to her and us. And I wanted to use this time to learn a bit more about you."

Fabian smiled at him "well, there is not much to tell. My father is a sadistic bastard while my mother is the most caring woman on the face of the planet. What she ever saw in him will always be a mystery to me. I was drilled from a young age to be a gentleman, always hold doors for ladies, and respect everyone and that kind of stuff. I was raised mostly by my mother, since my father was always gone. During the recent Quidditch World Cup I helped arrest him, along with my uncle. We learned yesterday they both escaped along with some other faithful's of Lord Voldemort. And due to the Post War Marriage Contract my parents had, my father gave up all of his rights when he chose the Dark side again. Making my mother a single woman again. And the same is true for my uncle Lucius Malfoy. Although his ex-wife and my mother have always loved each other, and they are now together."

Richard looked at him with big eyes "that is a lot to take in my boy, but after hearing all of that I am sure you are a good match for our Hermione, I don't know if she told you, but she also didn't have it easy growing up, she was bullied a lot going to school because of her intellect."

Fabian nodded "she told me that, and I'll tell you almost the same thing as I told her. You have raised a beautiful daughter, and I love her with all of my heart. I have never seen a more beautiful young woman, and I am honored to call her my girlfriend." He said with a smile

Now Richard nodded "I am glad to hear you are this committed to her happiness, and I am sure she feels same love towards you. And please, call us by our first names, I'm sure we are past the point of last names only."

Fabian smiled and nodded "alright sir, it will take some getting used to, since it goes against the things I was thought by my mother, but I will try."

Richard smiled. "That's all one can ask, but we would like to meet your mother sometimes, she sounds like a lovely woman."

He nodded again and said "I think that can be arranged, she loves new things and meeting new people. I'm sure she is as excited to meet you and your wife as you are to meet her."

Her father nodded but didn't speak again and for the first time in thirty minutes the room was silent. It was quickly broken when Hermione and Ellen walked into the room. Ellen settled herself next to her husband while Hermione crawled into Fabian's lap. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, quickly glancing at Richard, who just smiled.

Hermione blushed and put her arms around him. They settled into easy conversation about their day. Fabian was kind of fascinated with her parent's jobs, since they were dentists and the wizarding world didn't really have an equivalent to that. Most of the dental work was done with magic and potions.

After a while they bid the Grangers goodnight and went upstairs to read some more in Hermione's books on Magical Bonds. They found out more things about their bond, and while they knew most of the things, some of the things were new and were written down for future reference.

They studied for close to an hour but eventually they put away the book and got ready for bed. Hermione cuddled up to him and closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms shortly after.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up in the same position they had fallen asleep in, with Hermione in his arms. He felt how Hermione shifted a little on her sleep, grinding her butt against his crotch. He groaned silently and tried his hardest not to get too excited about this. It wasn't working very well and he could feel how his penis hardened against her butt.

Hermione moaned as she woke up. "Mmm, morning sweetie, you couldn't resist touching my butt could you, even when I warned you last night." She said after accepting a kiss from him. "I didn't touch anything love, you ground up against me, and my body responded to yours." He said with a smile.

She turned towards him and smiled "a likely story Mr. Markov, but I think I can live with the fact that the slightest touch of my body gets you hard." He kissed her deeply, smiling at her when she broke it "Baby, almost everything you do to me gets me hard. It takes a lot of control to keep myself in check in public."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I'm glad to hear that love. But I think we better get out and have some breakfast, before we get sidetracked again."

He nodded and followed her to the bathroom. They took a shower together where they alternated their time between making out with each other and actually getting clean.

When the water turned cold they dried themselves off and got dressed. Today they didn't really have anything planned, so they decided to stay in today. They had been busy every day since they got back from the World Cup and they figured they could do with a day off.

After breakfast Hermione vacuumed downstairs while Fabian did the dishes. When they were done Hermione said "How about we watch a movie love?" Fabian quirked an eyebrow "what is a movie?" he asked with a look of confusion.

She had to laugh at that "a movie is basically a book with moving images that have been filmed." He nodded at her "Sounds like fun love, any idea what could be fun for a first time viewer?" She smiled and nodded "I have but it's a surprise my love, you get the couch ready, and I'll grab some snacks, drinks and the movie." He nodded and took some blankets and pillows and placed them in front of the couch.

He was just about done when Hermione came back into the room with a tray with crisps and two bottles of cola. On the tray was also was also a box which read 'History of The World: Part 1'. She gave him a kiss and plunked herself down next to him.

He smiled and said "So Ms. Granger what kind of movie do you have planned for us" She laughed lightly and said "It's called The History of the World. It's a comedy that takes a shot at about every era from the Stone Age right up to the French revolution. I know how much you love to laugh and crack jokes, so I figured this would be right up your alley."

He nodded and gave her a kiss "If you say it's good love, I believe you." She gave him a light kiss and put in the tape.

At the end of the movie Fabian was almost laughing uncontrollably. Hermione smiled at him "I'm glad you had fun love" she said after kissing him. Once he had regained his breath he said "That was so funny, I loved that Roman part and the Spanish Inquisition was terrific. I don't think I ever laughed as much as that. Thank you for sharing this experience with me. I love you."

Hermione's eyes glazed over just slightly "I love you too Fabian, and thank you for loving me." He kissed her deeply, not breaking the kiss for several minutes. When he broke it he held her face so he could look into the eyes that he loved more than anything. "I'll tell you anytime you want or need to hear it 'Mione, because from the day I met you I was yours, even if it took us three years to get together. I'll love you until the day I die, probably even after that."

She smiled at him and pulled him up "I think we should clean this up and go up to my room, that kiss of yours got me all hot and bothered."

He winked at her and using his wand he floated everything to the kitchen. She groaned softly and said "stop that, you tease. Tell you what, when you are done here, I'll be waiting for you upstairs." She said with a wink of her own.

Fabian nodded and watched as she slowly walked up the stairs. He knew for sure she was walking that slowly to make him look at her. It already spiked his desire, it fueled him to work a bit faster. A few minutes later the dishes were done and he went upstairs.


	6. First Times

**Bonded Souls**

 **C6: First Times**

 **A/N: Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable charachters.**

When he entered her room he was shocked. She was laying on the bed, naked and a slight blush on her face when she noticed him. "Hey love, we've been teasing each other for a couple of days now, and the more I think about it, the more I want you in every way. I'm ready for this, I'm ready for you."

Fabian was mesmerized by the sight before him, never before had he seen such beauty. Hermione was perfect, and he thanked every god that would listen she was his. "Are you sure Hermione, I don't want to pressure you into anything. I love you too much to do that to you." He said with a blush.

She nodded, her eyes giving him permission. Fabian swallowed audibly and slowly walked to the bed, pulling of his shirt on the way. He gently laid down beside her and immediately he was pulled into a deep kiss.

Hermione started fiddling with his belt, wanting his pants off. She needed to feel his penis again, she had grown all but addicted to it in a matter of days. She broke the kiss and pushed him down, finally pulling his pants and underpants down. She found him to be already hard and throbbing for her "My, my, is that for me love." she said with a smile. He could only nod at this point. She smiled again and gently took his penis in her mouth. She wanted him as wet a possible before he entered her.

Not wanting to go to fast, Fabian pulled her back up, kissing her deeply again. He flipped them over, wanting her to have pleasure too. He smiled at her and took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently squeezing the other. Hermione moaned loudly, her hands weaving in his hair to keep him where he was. His lips were magic on her skin, setting every inch it touched aflame.

She was ready for him, and slowly she pulled him back up into a kiss. "I'm ready for you love, make love to me." She said between pants. He smiled at her "Are you absolutely sure my love" Hermione nodded "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, and don't worry, I've read in my book that you can't get me pregnant until we are both ready for children." He smiled at her "that is good news love. That was one of my concerns."

He positioned himself above her. Slowly he slid inside, stopping when he felt her barrier. He looked up to her and saw her smiling at him "It's okay love, you can continue." He nodded and pushed in further.

Hermione winced when he broke her hymen, a tear trickling down her cheek. Fabian stopped immediately when he saw her tear. She smiled at him "it is fine love, this is normal, just give me a minute." He wasn't really convinced but nodded anyway, she would guide him through this.

A few minutes later her pain had subsided and she gave him a nod, his signal to continue. He gave her a kiss and slowly started thrusting, getting delightful moans from his girlfriend.

Fabian was in heaven, never before had he felt something as glorious as his girlfriends' pussy, he would spend eternity here if he could. He could feel how she was tightening around him, she was close and he was proven right seconds later when she screamed his name in orgasm. Fabian tried to delay his own orgasm, but Hermione was milking him dry. "Hermione, baby I can't hold on any longer, I'm going to cum." He panted

"It's fine baby, you can come inside. We can't get pregnant yet remember." He nodded and screamed her name as he came deep inside her. Little did he know that his orgasm triggered a second one of Hermione's. Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Fabian pulled out and cuddled up to her.

"I love you Hermione, and thank you for this." He said after kissing her. Hermione smiled at him "I love you too Fabian and it was my pleasure my love, I am so happy we were each other's firsts." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "I'm happy too love, ecstatic even. I don't think it's possible for anyone to love another the way we do. But we have to be careful with this, no one can find out about this yet. At least not until we're both fifteen."

She nodded "I know what you mean love, we're both still under the age of consent, and I think everyone will think you took advantage of me, since most people still think of women as the weaker sex." She said after kissing him

He snorted "Women, the weaker sex, yeah right, in the wizarding world it's the other way around. The men are generally lazy and it's the women that work the hardest. Just look at my mom for example. My father only did the disciplining at our home, my mom raised me pretty much by herself. And just look at you, I never met a more determined woman in my life."

Hermione blushed and kissed his cheek "Thank you Fabe." Fabian smiled at her "No problem princess. Now what do you say we go get a shower and start dinner before your parents get home."

She smiled at him crawled over him "Sure thing love, we can do that, but we still have a couple of hours before they get home." He winked at her "oh I know, but our showers tend to run a bit long every time." She laughed and stuck her town out at him "that's just because you keep putting your fingers inside me every time." He smiled "oh you know you love it and it's only about half the time, the other half you start stroking me before we get in."

She laughed again and led him to the bathroom and since they were both already naked they could just step in. Hermione hugged him and kissed him deeply. "I love you Fabian." She said when she broke the kiss.

He smiled down at her "I love you too princess, now and forever." Hermione kissed him again and started stroking him again. He smiled into the kiss and slipped his fingers inside her, finding her already dripping, and not from the shower.

Hermione hooked her legs around his waist and slowly guided herself down on his penis. Fabian smirked internally, she was already insatiable, and if he was honest he didn't mind at all.

Hermione started riding him, moaning loudly and picking up speed with every time she came down. They didn't break their kiss the entire time. "Faster baby, I'm going to cum soon" Hermione panted. He smiled at her and started pumping in rhythm with her pumps. He felt her tightening around him and a few seconds later he felt her shuddering as she came. He pinned her against the wall and once she felt she had come down from her own orgasm he started pumping again. This wasn't the most comfortable for either of them and a few moments later he pulled out, getting a groan from Hermione. "Turn around baby and put your hands against the wall." She smiled and turned around, bending down slightly as she put her hands against the wall. She looked back at him with a coy smile on her face.

Now it was Fabian's turn to groan, slowly he approached her again and slid himself inside her again. He bend down slightly to kiss her, leaving kisses against her neck and down her back. He loved how she moaned every time he buried himself inside her, those moans were driving him crazy and he knew he was close again.

Before he could come however he felt how she once again tightened around him. Seconds later she pushed herself against him and screamed his name as she came. He grabbed her before she could fall forward again and buried himself inside her one last time. Hearing her scream his name sent him over the edge and he came deep inside of her.

A few minutes later he slipped out of her and turned her around, kissing her deeply. Hermione smiled into their kiss. "Wow, twice in such a short period, you really are amazing my love" she said with a smile Fabian smiled back at her "You are amazing my princess, I love you so much."

Hermione kissed him again "I think today is a really good measuring point for our future sex life, I love you baby."

He smiled at her "I think it is love, but I guess we will be insatiable for a while. But you won't ever hear me complaining. Now let's get dry and get started on dinner."

She smiled and nodded "you are right Fabe, I think my parents will be rather cross if there isn't dinner on the table when they get home." She said while handing him a towel.

They dried themselves off and got some clothes on, stealing glances at each other every couple of seconds.

…

When they walked downstairs and into the kitchen Hermione started on peeling the potatoes, while Fabian started on seasoning the steaks they were having. "How did these steaks get here?" she asked with a confused look.

Fabian smiled at her. "I may have sent a quick message to Jupi this morning to have them ready for this afternoon."

She laughed at that "You cheat, but I think my parents will love it. And it actually surprises me that you know how to properly season a steak." He laughed lightly "My Mum taught me, she wanted me to know how to cook. She didn't want me to be lazy."

Hermione smiled and kissed him, continuing peeling her potatoes. When she finished she put them into a pan and set them to boil. She leaned against the counter and watched as Fabian worked on his steaks like a seasoned chef. When she heard the front door open, she tossed in a bag of beans while Fabian put their steaks in a frying pan. "Hermione, Fabian, we're home" Ellen called from the living room. "We're in the kitchen Mum, dinner will be ready soon." Hermione heard something of an ok from her parents and she went to set the dinner table.

A few minutes later everyone sat at the dinner table, eating quietly and enjoying their meal. "These steaks are amazing, how did you two get them so tasty?" Robert asked when he had taken a bite.

Fabian smiled at him "Well, my Mum taught me how to cook, and steaks are sort of a specialty of mine, it's just a combination of the right herbs and seasoning."

After dinner Hermione and Fabian went straight upstairs, they were kind of tired after this morning's activities but they told her parents that they wanted to do some studying. In truth they actually wanted to do some pre reading for school. While this wasn't their O.W.L year, they wanted to be prepared.

They sat on the bed together, Hermione sitting against Fabian, their Defense against the Dark Arts book in her hands.

About half an hour later she shut the book and relaxed against him. Fabian put his arms around her. He nuzzled her hair and inhaled her scent. The scent he had become addicted to.

Hermione looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed in bliss. "Hey love, can I ask you something?" he opened his eyes and smiled "of course princess, you can ask me anything, you know that."

She put his hands into her own and smiled "I just wanted to ask why you call me princess." He smiled at her "That's my nickname for you my love, because you are my princess. The one that means everything to me."

He heard her sniff and frowned. "What's wrong baby?" She looked at him and smiled faintly "Nothing love, it's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me. I've never been anyone's anything before. Except for my parents' little girl."

He kissed the top of her head "to me you are everything my princess, and I will try to make you feel like a princess every day." Hermione smiled at him "thank you my love, thank you for loving me and making me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world." He smiled at her "anytime my love, and you are the most beautiful girl in the world. All the Veela in the world don't hold a candle to you."

Hermione blushed and turned to kiss him, starting out slowly but she soon let the kiss deepen.

As much as Fabian wanted to do this again, he knew both of them were tired. He broke the kiss and said "as much as I would love to go at it again love, I think we better get some sleep. I know you are at least as tired as I am." She nodded and pecked him on the lips again.

She once again cuddled up to him and smiled "You know love, I think tomorrow we could go swimming, since it may be the last time we get the opportunity before we go back to school." He smiled at the thought of Hermione in a bikini. "Of course baby, I would love to go swimming with you." He said with a smile.

Hermione kissed him in response and took a glance at her clock. "I think you're right baby, we should go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day after all."

Fabian nodded, pulled off his pants and shirt and crawled beneath the covers. Hermione smiled at him and followed his example, and when she crawled into bed with him, she only had her panties on.

Fabian laid down on his back and smiled as Hermione cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and started rubbing circles on her bare arm. She looked in his blue eyes and smiled. They shared another kiss and soon both of them were fast asleep in each other's arms.

…

The next morning Hermione woke up with her head still on his chest, her arm low around his waist. She could almost feel the heat coming from his boxers, but she decided against starting something this morning. Not because she didn't want to, but if she started something now, they would not get out of bed the entire day, and today she wanted to tease him at the swimming pool.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek, slowly kissing her way towards his lips. He shifted a little and moaned as he woke up. "Mmm, good morning princess." He said sleepily.

Hermione smiled and kissed him properly. "Good morning loverboy, sleep ok?" He nodded and stretched. "Always do when you're next to me." He said with a smile.

She kissed him again and then got up "How about we get dressed, get some breakfast and then go to the pool, the weather is going to be great today." Fabian nodded and also got out of bed, kissing her cheek once he was next to her. She smiled at him and started getting dressed, noticing his stares the entire time.

Fabian shook his head a few times and also got dressed, getting some things they would need for the pool and putting them in his bag. Meanwhile Hermione went downstairs and made them a simple breakfast.

A few minutes later Fabian came down with their things, setting them by the door for when they wanted to leave.

They ate breakfast in silence, and after they cleaned up the mess, they set out to the pool. It was about an hour by bus and during the trip both of them were already imagining how the other would look. It took Fabian a lot of control to not get hard at the image of Hermione in a bikini. His feelings towards her had changed after the first time they had sex, he loved her more than life itself, and she had become even more beautiful, no other woman could ever compare to her. And he thanked Merlin yet again that she was his.

He had to smile internally, his Hermione, that sounded as he owned her, and in a way it was true. But she owned him just as much as he owned her. They were each other's greatest strength and weakness. They had each other's hearts in the palm of their hands, and he would always cherish and love her, of that he was certain.

At the same time Hermione tried not to get wet at the thought of him in that fitting Bermuda. She had seen it before, but that had been before they started having sex. Somehow after the first time she made love to him, he had become even more handsome in her eyes, no other man could ever compare to her Fabian. She never thought growing up she would have a relationship like this at such a young age, but now that she had him, she was determined never to let him go.

About an hour later they stepped out of the bus and arm in arm they walked towards the pool.

When they arrived and Hermione paid their entrance fee, they noticed that it was still pretty quiet. They soon found a cubicle they could share and they changed quickly, or at least as quickly as they could, since they still had trouble keeping their hands to themselves.

Once they were ready Hermione put their things on the grass near the pool. She took a glance at the water and made a beeline for the pool, Fabian hot on her trail. She dove into the water, and watched as Fabian leaped in the air, flipped once and landed behind her in the water.

She swam over to him and kissed him when came back up. "That was amazing love, but you don't have to show off for anyone, I'm already yours." He smiled at her "I know love, and I'm yours, but I just couldn't help myself."

She smiled at him, slung her arms around his neck and hooked her legs around his waist. As she clung to him they drifted towards a big rock. Unbeknownst to him he had swam them into a rapid and they were sucked into the stream.

Hermione squealed like a little girl and had a big smile on her face. Fabian on the other hand had not seen anything like this before and tensed up. She noticed the look on his face and smiled "Relax baby, this is all controlled, it can't pull us under or anything, just go with the flow."

He nodded and tried to relax, noticing how the currents pushed them around a big rock like construction. She rested her head on his shoulders and felt how he relaxed, both of them now drifting in circles around the rock.

After a few minutes he pushed them out of the currents and slowly let them drift towards a more secluded spot. As they hit the wall, Hermione released her legs from his waist, letting herself fall against him. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

They decided they would get out for now and just relax on the grass for a bit. But Hermione was a bit reluctant to let go of him. Fabian shook his head and lifted them both out of the water. He scooped her up in bridal style and walked them towards their towels. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Fabian put her down on her towel and took a seat next to her. "You were right love, this is amazing. I wish we could have pools like this back home." She nodded "I know, this used to be one of my favorite things to do during the summer, well that and going on holidays with my parent's. But now I have found a new way of spending the summers. I want to spend each summer with you."

He smiled at her "same here love, my summers were never really exciting until I met you. From then on I spent my entire summer waiting until I could go back to school to see you again." Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss, quickly losing herself again in his lips. Unconsciously she straddled him and she deepened the kiss. He smiled into their kiss and pulled her closer.

They made out for a couple of minutes when Hermione broke the kiss. She got off him and laid her head on his chest, his arm immediately coming around to pull her close. She smiled on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt really content lying here and listening to the sound of his heart.

Fabian felt how Hermione fell asleep on his chest. Again he wondered how he had gotten this lucky. He had been bonded to the smartest and most beautiful girl in the world. He figured in a few years when they were done with school, they could sit here every summer with their friends and family.

About half an hour later he felt how she woke up again. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply. He loved her scent, it always seemed to calm him down.

She smiled up at him as she woke up "hey love, how long was I asleep?" he said with a yawn. He kissed her properly "not long princess, only about half an hour or so." Hermione nodded and sat back up "How about we go back in for a bit and then go home. It seems a bit quiet today."

Fabian nodded and picked her up again, getting a quirked eyebrow from her "what are you doing Fabe?" He grinned at her "you wanted to go back in, and since you didn't want to let go when we got out, I won't let you walk back in, we're going back in together."

Hermione laughed at that "you're silly you know that." He smiled "I know, but I'm your silly guy" She didn't have a comeback for that and started preparing herself for the impact in the water.

Fabian jumped in with Hermione in his arms and a few seconds later they both came back up laughing like little children. Hermione noticed something was missing and when she looked a bit further down the pool, she saw her bikini top floating towards the current. She clung tightly to Fabian "What's wrong baby." He asked confused. Hermione glared at him "your stunt sent my top towards the current. You must go and retrieve it."

He grinned at her "I don't know love, I like the view as it is much better." She smacked him on the back of the head "go fetch my top before anyone sees me like this." She said covering her breasts with her arms

That seemed to work because he bolted after her bikini top. Hermione smirked to herself, she knew getting him jealous would get him to do almost anything. A few seconds later he came back and handed Hermione her top.

She put her top back on and kissed him "thank you Fabe, and I'm sorry for getting you jealous, you know you are the only one that gets to touch the girls."

He smiled at her "it's okay love, I know you didn't mean it. And I know I'm the only one that gets to touch them. I would kill anyone who would try and touch them."

Normally that reaction would shock her, but she understood where he was coming from, she felt the same way when a girl would lust after him. "The other girls at school may see them occasionally, and some of them may want me, but you're the only one who gets to touch them, repeatedly."

He kissed her "that's good to know love. But I didn't know some of the girls in Gryffindor were lesbians. I mean I know Gin is a lesbian, but I didn't know of any others."

Hermione smiled at him "well I can't be sure, but I noticed the looks some of the girls give me sometimes. And I don't know what to make of those looks."

Fabian smiled at her "its fine love, they are probably just comparing your breasts to their own. The boys do the same things with penis size." Hermione just nodded, not wanting to go deeper into the subject.

They swam a few laps, but they soon got bored and got out again. They decided they had swum enough today and once they had dried up a bit, they went to change and got ready to go home.

By now Fabian was comfortable riding the bus and Hermione could see it in his eyes. This gave her good hopes for when they needed to go with the Underground at some point. She cuddled up to him in the back and traced lines on his arm. Today had been a good day so far, and she figured it could only get better.

…

When they got home they went straight upstairs, both of them could use a shower. The chlorine from the water was really starting to itch at this point.

Since Hermione had already informed her parents the day before that they wouldn't be joining them for dinner, they took a quick shower, grabbed a bite to eat and after cleaning the mess, they went to bed. Both of them were tired from today and wanted to go to sleep.

Once they were under the covers they settled against each other and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Surprises

**Bonded Souls**

 **C7: Surprises**

 **A/N: Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable charachters**

The next day a letter arrived from Eliza, letting them know their home was safe once more and that she and Narcissa were doing well.

Fabian had smiled when he read the letter, quickly writing a note back that they would be coming home after Ginny's birthday in a few days.

The next couple of days they mostly stayed inside, doing some more pre reading for the coming year. So far they only did Defense and both of them had a lot of classes they were attending this year. And since both of them wanted to be prepared for everything they sat down to do a pre read of all their classes before Ginny's birthday. That would give them two weeks at Fabian's house without doing anything for school.

Now it was the day of Ginny's birthday and Fabian and Hermione were preparing to leave. Fabian would call Jupi to take them home, so they could see Eliza and Narcissa before they left. Then they would floo to the Weasley's.

Fabian was already downstairs and he was waiting for Hermione to find a dress that would work. Just when he was about to walk up the stairs Hermione came down in a gorgeously colorful spring dress. He smiled when she walked in "You look fantastic my love. but don't you think it is a bit much for Ginny's birthday."

Hermione hugged him "Maybe, but I felt like dressing pretty, can't be outshined by my boyfriend now can I?" He laughed at that "no I guess you are right babe."

He called for Jupi smiling when the elf appeared. "Hey Jupi, you are well I presume?" Jupi smiled "Of course sir, I am fine and things at the mansion are back to normal."

Fabian nodded "That's good to hear Jupi, if you're ready we would like to go and see my mother for a bit." Jupi nodded and apparated them to Markov Manor.

They arrived in the library and Jupi promptly disappeared again, probably off to the kitchen. Hermione smiled and took his hand "it seems so long ago since we've been here, doesn't it love?" He nodded and said "It does, it seems like we've been at your house for ages, but I guess that is to be expected with everything that had happened over the past few days."

Hermione smiled and nodded "you're right, a lot did happen in a few days, but we know it's only the beginning."

He nodded and kissed her, quickly losing himself in the kiss. "Ehem" they heard from behind them. Hermione broke the kiss and saw how both Eliza and Narcissa were smiling at them from the doorway. "Good to see you two are having fun with each other." Eliza said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at his mother "Hey Mum, good to see you again." he said after hugging her. He looked over at Narcissa who looked at them with a kind smile. "oh, what the hell." He said softly and he moved over to hug Narcissa too.

Narcissa was a bit surprised but accepted the hug with a smile. Meanwhile Hermione had given Eliza a hug and stood next to her, in awe of the scene in front of her. Fabian and Narcissa broke the hug soon after Narcissa heard a sniff coming from Eliza.

She took her girlfriends' hands in her own and said "what's wrong sweetie?" Eliza smiled "Nothing, I'm just so happy that you and Fabian like each other." Fabian went to hug his mother. "Mom, please you're the one that taught me that all love is beautiful. I can see how happy you two with each other, and what kind of man would I be if I couldn't be anything else but happy for you."

Eliza smiled and kissed his cheeks "Thank you Fabian, you really are turning out to be a fantastic man, we are so proud of you." Fabian smiled and hugged her again.

When they turned to the door, Fabian noticed Draco was standing there a bit uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?" He asked with the anger evident in his voice.

Draco startled at his voice "My mother asked me to be here today, I was hoping to get a chance to apologize to both you and your girlfriend."

Eliza had been afraid this would happen and she decided that she needed to defuse the situation. "Let's all take a seat in the den where we can talk." Everyone nodded and followed her to the den.

They took a seat, Draco sitting next to his mother, and Fabian sitting next to Hermione and Eliza.

"All right Draco, spill it." Fabian said still with an edge to his voice. He hadn't forgotten the three years of treatment from him and his lackeys, not to mention all the insults and threats against his girlfriend.

He got poked in the ribs by his mother, her eyes telling him to behave and listen to the boy. He nodded and turned his eyes to Draco, his hands unconsciously taking Hermione's.

Draco sighed deeply "All right, where to start. First of all I wanted to apologize for everything I've said and done against you and your friends. And this doesn't excuse any of my actions. But I had to follow the pureblood line my father had commanded me to follow, otherwise Crabbe and Goyle would have beaten the piss out of me. I never hated any of you. But I did what I did for my own survival, and I'm sorry for everything."

He then turned to Hermione "and Hermione, I'm so sorry for calling you a Mudblood, it was something I never should have said. Everyone knows you have more magic in your little finger than most wizards have in their entire body. I can only hope that someday you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

Fabian hadn't taken his eyes off of him the entire time he spoke, and he could see the truth in his eyes. He shared a look with Hermione, and he noticed the tears in her eyes. He smiled and turned to Draco. "I can understand where you are coming from Draco, I really do, and I forgive you, and you're welcome to join us at school if you want. After you apologized to Harry and the Weasley's of course. I always knew you weren't a believer of that pureblood prattle. I for one remember the old days, when we would have fun at either you or my house."

Draco smiled "I remember that, it is what got me through the day, the hope that you wouldn't completely hate me and you would remember how I used to be."

Fabian stood and pulled Draco into a hug, Draco crying into his shoulder. "It's okay Draco, and now we're all apologizing, I'm sorry for the punch I gave you last year. I meant to pull back at the last second, but that kind of failed. So I'm sorry."

They separated and Draco smiled at him "It's fine Fabian, I deserved that punch, just like the threat of another one you gave me at the World Cup."

Fabian laughed at that. "Yeah I never got to ask, how did you get out after the game? I mean with the Death Eaters running around and all."

Draco smiled "I hid in the forest, my father was getting drunk of his ass and when he met up with your father and the others, they decided to cause some havoc, since they heard somewhere You-know-who might be coming back soon."

Everyone gasped, but Hermione interjected at this point "They probably got it form Peter Pettigrew, he attacked us last year and got away. But Draco, I forgive you for the things you said, I knew you didn't mean anything you said. I could see it in your eyes."

Draco smiled at her "Thank you Hermione, that really means a lot to me." Hermione also got up and gave him a hug. "we'll just start anew, and we'll see if we can build a friendship." Draco smiled "I'd like that Hermione, and thank you. I never met such a forgiving couple as the two of you."

The young couple smiled and hugged him again. Draco was happy, he now had two potential two friends, and as long as he stuck with them, he would be safe from Crabbe and Goyle.

After they broke the hug Fabian and Hermione excused themselves. They were already late for Ginny's birthday as it was, and they wanted to get there before all the food was gone.

…

They said their goodbyes and stepped in the Floo, appearing at the Burrow a few seconds later. As they stepped out they were immediately engulfed in a hug, courtesy of Molly. "Hello you two, good to see you again." She said with a smile

Hermione smiled "Hey Molly, good to see you again too." The three of them walked into the garden, where the others were already sitting.

Together the couple walked towards their friends "Hey guys" Fabian called. Everyone turned and got up in unison, Ginny leading the pack.

Hermione hugged her "happy birthday Gin" she said after giving the young redhead her gift. Ginny smiled at her and unwrapped her gift. "Thank you 'Mione, I needed new gear."

Fabian also hugged her "Hey Gin, happy birthday." He after he had given her the long wrapped gift. "Oh Fabian, tell me you didn't." she said with a few tears in her eyes. Ginny quickly unwrapped her gift. Her eyes went big at the sight of the Firebolt. "Oh Fabian, you shouldn't have, thank you so much."

He smiled at her "Don't mention it Ginny, you deserve one, out of all of us you are the only one that will ever play professionally. So it's only fitting you get a good broom." Ginny hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

Fabian smiled at her, taking a glance at Hermione, who was trying very hard not to be explode at this point. Ginny seemed to notice this as well, but refrained from saying anything right now.

They all took a seat at the table and they fell into easy conversation. Fabian and Hermione noticed how close Ginny and Luna were sitting, they both knew the affections Ginny had for Luna and they wondered if Ginny had finally told her how she felt.

A little while later Ginny suggested a game of Quidditch. Everyone seemed to be game and they started picking teams. Ginny, Harry, Fabian and George would be one team, with Ginny playing Chaser, Fabian playing Keeper and Harry and George playing Beater. The other team Was Ron, Charlie, Bill and Fred. In their team Ron would play Keeper, Bill and Fred played Beaters and Charlie would play Chaser.

Hermione and Luna watched from the ground as their friends played. "So Hermione, I heard you and Fabian finally got together, congratulations." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile. Hermione smiled at her "Thank you Luna, and yes Fabian and I are together, we have been since last year. And how do you mean finally." She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Luna smiled "oh it was obvious for anyone who paid attention to you two. You would always look at the other when you thought no one was watching. And the sly smiles you two would give each other were also a dead giveaway. But I can see there is more between you two than conventional love."

Hermione smiled "It will always amaze me how good you are at noticing things, but you're right it is more than a conventional love, if we can believe the books we have read Fabian and I have a Soul Bond."

Luna's eyes brightened "I've read about those, it says that you two can't live without each other and that the one person's pain is also the other's. But I never heard anything about it manifesting itself at such a young age. That also explains why you looked like you could kill Ginny when she kissed Fabian"

Hermione nodded "I know, it is rare that such a bond is formed at such a young age. And yes that's was the reason I was ready to explode at Ginny, I know he loves me, but somehow I always feel uncomfortable with other women touching him."

Luna gave her a hug "now that I know this I can understand, but you know he could never feel anything for another woman. He would die for you, at least that's what I've read about Soul Bonds. I just wish Ginny would work up the guts to ask me to be her girlfriend."

Hermione smiled at her again "Thank you Luna, hearing it from someone else really helps. Wait you know that Ginny has a crush on you. Why not ask her yourself if you feel the same."

Luna hugged her and said "I can't, she isn't sure of it yet, but I have noticed the looks she gives me, and I can't feel anything but flattered. But who knows maybe tonight."

Hermione smiled "it will be fine Luna, I'm sure she'll ask you soon. Luna smiled at her and together they turned their eyes towards the game

Hermione was mesmerized by Fabian playing. Usually she didn't really care for the game, but seeing her mate in the air, deflecting Quaffles that were thrown at him really made her want him more.

Fabian could feel her gaze on him and smiled to her from the sky. It had been hard enough to keep focus on the game, but now that he knew she was watching him, it became even more difficult to keep his head in the game.

After a while it was evident that the others just couldn't beat Ginny's new broom, so they decided to call the game there.

Ginny landed first and looked overly happy. Once Fabian was back on the ground she moved to hug him, but she was intercepted by Luna, who asked if they could have a private talk somewhere. Ginny blushed lightly and nodded, gesturing towards the orchard.

Fabian walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss "where are they going love?" he asked once he broke it.

Hermione smiled at him "I think Luna is tired of waiting for Ginny, I think she is going to push her a bit. I've had a good talk with her, and guess what, she already knew we were going to get together before we did. She is so good at observing people. She even knows about our Soul Bond."

He smiled at her "Leave it to Luna, that girl is probably as smart as us, but she is so much better at thinking out of the box."

Hermione nodded and molded herself in his arms, resting her head on his chest. He smiled and nuzzled his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. When Ginny kissed his cheek he could feel the hairs on his neck standing on edge, and he could feel Hermione's anger, although they both knew Ginny could never be a threat to their relationship.

While the boys wondered where Ginny and Luna went, nobody really seemed to care. What they noticed however was how much closer Fabian and Hermione had gotten. Everyone in attendance knew they were together, but seeing them this close was a shock even to them.

Harry knew sort of what was up, and decided to go and talk to them, it had been too long since he talked with his two oldest friends. "Hey you two, what's up." Hermione smiled "Hey Harry, we're good thank you, how have you been?"

Harry shrugged "I've been fine I guess, my aunt and uncle have been leaving me alone for most of the holiday, so I'm pretty much left to my devices the entire day. I gets boring sometimes, but it's better than having them on my back the entire day, although I have to say when my uncle is at work, I have had some pretty good talks with Aunt Petunia. She basically said sorry for everything she had done to me, but she is afraid of Vernon. The same goes for Dudley, we've actually build up a good friendship through it all. Too bad it's only during the daytime."

Fabian nodded "I understand that Harry, and I think it's good you are reconciling with your aunt and cousin. And as for your uncle, I've seen him, it won't be long before he dies of something like heart failure."

Harry smiled lightly "I guess you are right, but I can't help but notice you two are a lot closer than you were at the World Cup."

Hermione smiled at him and shared a glance with her mate, who just nodded "We are a lot closer than we were Harry, we suspected this was more than a simple crush, and when we got to Fabian's house after the cup, we went to check in their library, and there we found some texts explaining our symptoms, for a lack of a better word. We cross examined it all and came to the conclusion we had a Soul Bond, a strong magical bond, one person to always be with."

Harry looked a bit shocked "Wow, that must have been a lot to take in. Does it have any drawbacks?" he asked with curiosity.

Fabian smiled "yeah it does, Hermione gets angry when another girl touches me and it's the same when a guy touches her. And somehow we are both dealing with some insecurity's about our looks towards the other. But other than that I haven't found any other drawbacks."

Harry smiled at them "I'm happy for you guys, to have found love at such a young age." Fabian clapped him on the shoulder "don't worry Harry, there is a girl out there for you, I'm sure of it."

Harry nodded and hugged them both. "Thanks you guys, I really needed to hear that."

Just when Hermione wanted to thank him, Ginny and Luna came back from the orchard holding hands. The others looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything, Hermione and Fabian knew better and went to congratulate them.

Hermione hugged Ginny first "congratulations Ginny, I'm so proud of you." Ginny blushed and mumbled a thank you.

Fabian turned to hug Luna, like the Weasley's he had known her and her father for some time and he always felt protective of her. She was like a sister to him "congratulations Lulu, you deserve this happiness." She smiled at him "Thank you Fabian, and I'm not the only one who has found happiness. You deserve it too."

Hermione didn't really know what was up between Fabian and Luna, but somehow it didn't bother her as much as when Ginny hugged him.

Eventually the party dwindled down and everyone went home, in the end it was just Ginny, Luna, Hermione and Fabian who were left. They talked quietly amongst each other. at some point the events of the World Cup came up. "It was so cool when you got your father arrested, I heard they got Lucius Malfoy on the same night."

Fabian nodded "yeah, they got them both in the same night, and somehow they managed to escape a few days later." Everyone had read the paper so they all knew about it. Most of them were concerned for their friends but they knew the best thing they could do was to be there for them. Fabian smiled suddenly "At least some good things have come from this."

Ginny looked at him confused "What good thing can possibly come from two Death Eaters being on the run. He smiled at her "Well, since both of them turned back to their dark ways, my mother and Narcissa Malfoy could start dating, since their marriage contracts were annulled the minute they attacked people at the World Cup."

Both Ginny and Luna looked at him with big eyes, one in confusion, the other in excitement. It was Ginny who said something first. "What do you mean, your mother could start dating Narcissa Malfoy."

"It's simple really, they always loved each other, but both of them were too afraid what their husbands would do to them if they found out. So they loved each other from afar, waiting for the day they could be together. And now that both my father and Lucius are on the run, they can finally be together." He explained calmly. "But that's not the weirdest part, before we came here we made a stop at my Mum's, Draco was there too and he apologized for everything, and he would like to be given the opportunity to do the same to the you guys and the others."

Ginny looked a bit skeptical at that. "If you say so Fabian, I suppose it's true, he's your cousin after all. I'll give him the chance to apologize." Fabian smiled at that "Thank you Ginny, I'll give him the message." Hermione gave him a gentle tug on his sleeve, signaling that she was tired and wanted to get some rest. He nodded almost imperceptibly, and turned to the two girls. "I think we should get home, it's getting late and I promised my Mum that I wouldn't be back too late."

…

Ginny and Luna nodded and got up, leading them to the Floo. They hugged one more time and Ginny and Luna watched as the green flames whooshed around their friends and they were transported back to Markov Manor.

When they arrived at the Manor, they were greeted by both Narcissa and Eliza, who were snuggling together on the couch. "Hey you two, welcome back, I trust you had fun?" Eliza asked with a smile.

Fabian went to hug his mother while Hermione hugged Narcissa. She had come to care for both women in a big way and she felt already at home here, almost as much as she did with her own parents.

"Hey Mum, Narcissa, good to see you again too, and yes we had fun, Luna sends her regards." He said with a smile.

Eliza smiled and kissed his cheek, getting a nice blush from him "Mom, not in front of Hermione." She smiled at him "oh, always the man aren't you, but you need to realize that you will always be my little baby." He blush turned even redder and hugged his mother.

After Fabian had hugged Narcissa and Hermione hugged Eliza, the young couple bid them good night, they had a long day and both of them were tired enough as it was. They gave each of them another hug and then went to his room.

Once they got in his room and they had changed Hermione flung her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked backwards to his bed.

As he let them fall on his bed he flipped them over, breaking the kiss. "As much as I would love to do this now baby, I think we better get some sleep. We are both tired and need some sleep."

Hermione still panted a bit but nodded instead of answering. He smiled and kissed her again, rolling of off her when he broke it. She smiled a bit goofy at him and cuddled up to him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

They settled themselves under the covers and Hermione laid her head on his chest. "I still confused about something love." she said after a while. He looked her in the eyes and said "what is it love?"

She sighed happily and said "I'm just wondering when you were hugging Luna why I didn't feel as threatened by her as I did by Ginny. I mean, I felt like I wanted to blast Ginny's face off when she kissed your cheek."

He smiled "I think I know, I've known Luna for years now, longer than I've known the Weasley's. She is like a little sister to me, and while I have always cared for her and she cares for me, we have always seen each other as siblings. Just like you and Harry. It's the only reason I don't feel like kicking Harry's ass any time he hugs you. Although I have to admit Luna was my first kiss."

Hermione looked up at him shocked "really, when did that happen?" He smiled at her "Don't worry princess, it was before we started school, we were visiting there sometime after her mom died, she was curious, and in true Luna fashion, she wanted to do some research, and since I was the only one that was close enough to her, she suggested we try it. It was also then that we found out we would be better friends than anything else. We also promised each other we would always be there for each other."

She smiled at him "That's so cute love, I wish I could have seen you two. And now I get why I'm not bothered by Luna."

Fabian gave her a kiss "Good to know love, now you ready to get some sleep?"

She nodded and turned herself on her side, pulling his arm to her chest when she felt it encircle her waist.

They shared another kiss and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Back To School

**Bonded Souls**

 **C8: Back to School**

 **A/N Standard Disclaimer. I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few weeks later they were once again on the train to Hogwarts. They had spent the last few weeks at Fabian's house, really getting to know Eliza and Narcissa. It was just the last few days before they had to go back that they had been seperated. Those days had been miserable for both of them, and when they met up on Platform 9¾ they almost flew in each other's arms, kissing the other deeply.

Now here they were back on the train ready for their fourth year. Right now they were snuggling on one couch, while the other one held Luna and Ginny in a similar position.

They talked lightly amongst each other, sharing stories from the past two weeks. Turned out that Luna and Ginny also didn't spend a minute without each other the last two weeks, and while that was nothing new for young couples, Fabian and Hermione wondered if it could be if Ginny and Luna also shared a Soul Bond.

"So Lulu, you two haven't spent one minute away from each other during the past two weeks?" He asked curiously.

Luna shook her head. "No, something inside me wanted to be as close as possible to Ginny, I couldn't figure out why though." To Ginny's shocked look she smiled "not because of you Gin, but don't you think it's a bit odd that we feel the need to spend every hour with each other?" Ginny smiled at that "I guess Lu, but I don't think it's a bad thing per se."

Hermione and Fabian knew enough, although they needed some more information to be sure. "Have you two shared a kiss yet?" He asked with a smile

Both of the girls blushed and shook their heads. "Why do you ask Fabe?" Luna asked curiously. He smiled at her "Well, Hermione and I suspect that you two share the same kind of Bond we do, and usually it manifests itself after the first true kiss." He explained

Ginny and Luna looked to each other. "Well no time like the present to find out is it Gin?" Luna asked with her dreamy smile. Ginny smiled too and placed her lips against Luna's. Luna gasped and Ginny took the opportunity to let her tongue glide into her mouth. Ginny felt how Luna's tongue slipped into her own mouth, the things she was feeling were indescribable.

After a few minutes the two separated. Smiling to each other the entire time. "I think you're right Fabian, this kiss is like any other I ever felt." Luna said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her "well Lulu, if we want to be sure, we could have history repeat itself." Hermione looked a bit shocked but she knew what he was trying to do. Luna shared a look with Ginny, who just nodded, she didn't really know what he meant, but she knew it would be revealed soon enough.

Luna untangled herself from Ginny's arms and walked towards Fabian. "are you sure Fabian, because I don't want Hermione to be mad at me." He smiled at her "It'll be fine Lulu, we suspected something more was between you and Ginny. Hermione and I have talked a lot about it the last few weeks. She agrees that this is the only way to test the theory."

Luna nodded again and leaned towards him. He smiles and placed his lips on hers. He felt a slight shiver down his spine, but ignored it, he knew this was the Bond reacting to him kissing another than his mate so he didn't pay attention to it.

Luna felt a shiver running down her spine and pulled back. She looked to Ginny who was wearing a grim look on her face. "How do you feel Luna?" Fabian asked with a smile. "I didn't feel anything, like kissing you is unnatural or something."

He smiled at her "like it suspected, you two are Soul Bonded, just like Hermione and me, so it means kissing anyone else than your mate will feel gross to you. And both of you will feel the urge to complete it, but I suggest waiting with that until you two are at least fifteen. Maybe for you two it will a bit easier because you are both girls."

Luna nodded "It makes sense why we loved each other before we even understood what love is. But does this mean we can't even hug each other anymore without pissing off our girlfriends?" He smiled at that, she loved to hug people, and for some reason especially him. "I think this will make it easier, since the four of us are mated, Hermione and I know that you and Ginny are not a threat to our relationship and eventually when you two have sealed the bond, you two will know that Hermione and me aren't a threat to your bond. So between the four of us we are good."

Both Ginny and Luna smiled at that. "That's good to know Fabe, I would hate it if I could never hug you without pissing off Ginny." He smiled at that, and gave her a hug, to show them it was fine.

Luna smiled "you're right, that didn't feel weird at all." She crawled back into Ginny's arms and gave her a kiss. Ginny nuzzling her hair and inhaling deeply. She started to love the scent of Luna, almost just as much as she started to love the blonde witch herself.

"You know, once we get back to school I'm afraid what will happen, Luna and I are in different houses, and I'm scared what will happen if I go to long without her." Ginny said with a soft voice. Fabian nodded "I know what you mean, that's why I intend to explain our situation to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, perhaps they will allow us to stay in a separate room, I mean if anyone knows the meaning of magical bonds it's them." Ginny smiled and nodded, glad that the two smartest people she knew where in a similar relationship to hers and Luna's.

Hermione and Fabian smiled at them, glad that the two had found their forever at such a young age. He noticed how the young witches had closed their eyes and had fallen asleep against each other. He thought that was a great idea and he noticed how Hermione had already cuddled up to him, her eyes already closed. He closed his eyes and fell into a quiet slumber.

…

A few hours later they all woke due to the slowing of the train, signaling their imminent arrival at Hogsmeade Station. It would still take about ten minutes before they would actually arrive so they had a little time to properly wake up. Fabian giving Hermione a deep kiss. He felt a bit bad about testing their theory, although they had discussed it at length before they got on the train.

Once the train had come to a stop they quickly grabbed their things and walked onto the platform. They were greeted by the hulking form of Hagrid, who smiled at them. He guided the first years away to the boats, needing to guide a few in the right direction a few times.

They quickly found a cart for the four of them, with Harry and Ron joining them quickly, and soon they were off to the castle, ready to face their fourth year of school.

When they arrived they were promptly escorted to the Great Hall, where they would wait for the arrival of the first years.

Ginny felt the pull as she was separated from Luna, although Luna was at the next table, and Fabian figured it would be for the best that they all would have a talk with Headmaster Dumbledore as soon as possible. All of them would feel the pull of separation as soon as they had to go to their dorms, and he figured that Ginny would feel it the most, with her girlfriend in a different House.

They barely paid any attention to the Sorting Hat's song, and they clapped automatically when a he called Gryffindor.

After the song Headmaster Dumbledore took the stage. "Good evening students, and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we can enjoy our dinner, there are some things that need to be said. First of all, this year Hogwarts has been chosen to host a special event. The Triwizard Cup, this event will take a student from three schools and put them against each other in a series of tasks. The two other schools will be arriving tomorrow evening, after dinner, and the day after we will pick our champions. Secondly our caretaker Mr. Filch want to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest, is as its name suggests forbidden. Thirdly, I want you all to help me welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Allistor Moody."

There was a rumbling among the students, most of them knew who Mad-eye Moody was, and the fact that he was here to teach didn't sit well with some of them.

"Now that we have covered all the essentials, all there is left for me to say is enjoy your meals." He waved his hands and on the tables appeared the Welcome Feast.

Everyone was excited about the Triwizard, but no one knew what to expect, but the figured tomorrow they would see which schools would be coming here, and who would represent Hogwarts.

After the Feast the first years were ushered off to the dorms, with the prefects in the lead. Some of the teachers also took their leave, and Fabian figured now was as good a time as any to go ask Professor Dumbledore for something. He stood up and a bit unsure he approached the podium.

"Ah Mr. Markov how wonderful to see you again, you had a good summer I presume?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

Fabian smiled "Good to see you too Headmaster, and my summer was amazing thank you for asking. But we, and by we, I mean my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and myself have a question for both you and Professor McGonagall, preferably in private if it is not a bother." He said with a hint of nervousness

The Headmaster smiled at the boy in front of him. "of course Mr. Markov, and by your nerves I can tell this is something that cannot wait?"

Fabian nodded "you are correct sir." Dumbledore nodded "Very well my boy, wait for us at the Gryffindor dorms. We will come and get you there." Fabian nodded "Thank you sir, it is much appreciated."

With that he bowed and walked back towards the Gryffindor table, where Luna had now joined them. "So what did they say love?" Hermione asked him. He smiled at her "He said they would meet us at the Gryffindor dorms, so I guess they will go as soon as we leave here. So I guess it's for the better if we just go now, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go to sleep."

They all nodded and stood up, walking through the doors and towards the Gryffindor dormitory. All of them were a bit nervous about the outcome of this talk and they were surprised when they saw Professor Flitwick standing with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. "If you won't mind Mr. Markov I have invited Professor Flitwick here also, since he is the Head of House of Ms. Lovegood."

Fabian smiled "Of course not sir, to be honest I hadn't thought of that." He said with a slight blush. Professor Dumbledore smiled and motioned to an empty room "In here we have the privacy we need,."

The two couples took a seat across from the professors, who all looked to Fabian with questioning looks. He gripped Hermione's hand for strength, Hermione unconsciously rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. He smiled at her and then started.

"Whew, where to start. First off I have to thank you on seeing us on such short notice, and you must ask yourselves what could be so important that we would need you before the year had even started."

"Mr. Markov, you're babbling." Minerva McGonagall said with a smile.

"Right sorry" he said with a blush "at the end of last year Hermione and I became a couple and we noticed some things that were a bit off, we seemed to be closer than most couples our age, and we felt the urge to be together at all times. We did some research at my house and we found this ancient book that summed up our symptoms, for a lack of better word. We came to the conclusion that we were bonded in what is called a Soul Bond. The real symptoms didn't really manifest itself after we shared a kiss, and since that kiss at the World Cup, we are inseparable. We were afraid what would happen if we went back to school and we were once again separated. We thought about this and to be honest it freaked us both out, almost to the point of a panic attack. So our question was, if there is a room available for us to use, this would help us with some of the abandonment issues during the day."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two couples and turned to Minerva "See Minerva, I told you there was something more between them." He almost had to laugh at the shocked look on Fabian and Hermione's faces "don't worry, I haven't been spying on you, but looking at you two now I can see you're telling the truth, and while there has not been a mention of a Soul Bond for many centuries, there are some records of Bonds while the two mates were still in school. We can easily see if you two are bonded, an ancient spell was invented for just this purpose. If it shows you are truly bonded, we can give you your own room. But what I am more curious about is why Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood are also here."

Fabian smiled "well, Luna and Ginny noticed some of the same things we did, and on the train they shared their first true kiss. And in a way of testing, I kissed Luna and she told me she felt a bit weird by it, while she used to have no problems with kissing me."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them "I think you are right, with your permission then ladies and gentleman, I'll now cast the spell to determine if you two couples are bonded."

They nodded and since they didn't actually know what to expect, they just relaxed.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand in an intricate pattern and incanted a spell in a language no one present had heard before. They saw how the red colored waves came from his wand and encircled the two couples.

When the waves encircled them they both turned blue. While Professors McGonagall and Flitwick looked a bit shocked, Professor Dumbledore just smiled. He already knew what Fabian told them was true, he felt it when they entered the Castle's Wards.

He turned towards his fellow Professors "well, this proves it, the two young couples before us are indeed Soul Bonded. And we all know what happens when you keep mates apart." The other Professors nodded and Professor Dumbledore turned towards the two couples.

"You have seen the results of the spell, and we can now say with certainty that you were telling the truth and we can give you four your own room. Unfortunately we only have one room available for bonded couples, but it does have two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a comfortable sitting room. You would have to share, but given the friendship between the four of you, I don't think that will be a problem."

Fabian and the girls smiled "No Professor it won't be a problem, and thank you for allowing this."

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them "Don't mention it young ones, we know the consequences of keeping mates apart. And we want to make it as easy as possible for all of you. And if you all would like to follow me, we'll show you your new quarters. And don't worry, all of your things have already been moved into your new home."

"Well thank you again Professors, this really means a lot to us." Fabian said with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled and motioned them to follow.

They moved through the halls and they walked back towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms. A little while later a door appeared and Dumbledore led them in. "Welcome children, to your new quarters for the remainder of your years here. The room will adjust itself to your needs, so don't be surprised if some things change in the time you are here."

Once they had been given a room tour and they thanked the Professors yet again, the Professors left and left them to their own devices.

They sorted out who got which room and then started sorting out their things. Once that was done Hermione and Fabian took a seat in one of the recliners in their sitting room. "Isn't this wonderful baby, we already get to live together. I can't believe they allowed this." He smiled and kissed her "I know love, now we can practice for our future together. I love you so much."

She smiled and straddled him "I love you too baby." She kissed him deeply, letting her tongue enter his mouth with practiced ease. They didn't notice how in the sofa across from them the exact same thing was going on with Ginny straddling Luna. After a little while Fabian and Hermione broke their kiss, smiling happily ate each other. The sight of their friends in love brought an even bigger smile tot their faces.

A little while later Ginny and Luna broke their kiss to see their friends smiling at them "I can see why you two like this so much, it's almost addicting." Ginny said with a bit of a blush. Fabian and Hermione laughed "we know, and just wait until you two are ready to go all the way. After that the bond will even itself out and you won't feel the need to jump each other at any given moment." Fabian said with a smile.

Luna looked a bit shocked at them "you mean you two already had sex?" she asked with big eyes.

Fabian glanced at Hermione, who nodded. "Yes, we did, we were both ready and we were done with feeling like we needed to jump each other. After we shared that first kiss we went a bit further every time we shared a bed with each other, eventually we couldn't handle the tension anymore, so at first we just went down on each other, and it was a few days later that we actually had sex. And besides the fact that it was like magic, the best part is I can't get Hermione pregnant yet. The bond recognizes it when the couple isn't ready for children."

Luna smiled at that "That is so cool, but did your bond know that you two weren't ready to go that far, or did you have to fight it constantly." She asked curiously.

"I think it recognized it, but it pushed us together anyway, all the bond really cares about it being complete. It doesn't really take age or gender in account." Hermione said with a smile.

They talked a little while longer, but tomorrow they all had classes and they really needed to get some sleep.

They wished each other good night and after sharing hugs they retired to their rooms.

Once Fabian and Hermione were in their rooms their eyes fell on their schedules. "Did you see this love, we have exactly the same schedule. I wonder if that was intentional or not." Fabian said.

Hermione smiled "I think Professor Dumbledore changed ours when he found out we were bonded, I figure Gin and Luna also have their schedules synchronized. I think it will help us minimize the abandonment we would otherwise be bound to feel. I know it already helps me. I don't ever want to be apart from you again for as long as we have during the last few weeks." She said with a sad smile

"I know what you mean princess, I actually felt like my heart was breaking every minute we were apart, and I'm so glad that we get to be together all the time." He said with a smile.

They quickly changed and crawled into bed, quickly curling into each other once they were settled. They shared another kiss and quickly fell asleep, content smiles on both their faces.

…

The following morning they woke up in each other's arms, exactly the way they had fallen asleep. "Good morning princess, sleep well?" He asked with a yawn.

She kissed him and nodded "I slept amazing love, like I do every night you are next to me." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

He took a look at his watch and noticed that they had about an hour before breakfast. "How about we take a shower and get ready to face the masses." He asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded and got up from the bed, Fabian pulling her back down and kissing her deeply. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bathroom. "You sneak, I could have walked that." She said with a mock glare.

He smiled at her "I know, but I felt like doing this." She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her clothes of teasingly. She looked him straight in the eye challengingly. She had to smile at the look on his face, giving him a wink as she stepped into the shower.

Fabian quickly followed suit and stepped in a few seconds later, kissing her deeply. Hermione smiled and tangled her hands in his long black hair. He felt how she lifted herself and hooked her legs around his waist.

He could support her easily and turned them around, never breaking their kiss.

Hermione slowly began to grind against him, letting him know she wanted him inside her right now. He seemed to get the hint because he was already hard for her. He smiled into their kiss and slowly lowered her on his length.

She moaned loudly and broke their kiss, only to let her lips travel a bit down to suck on his collarbone. This got a groan form Fabian and she felt how he sped up a bit.

Hermione slowly unhooked her legs from his waist, his penis burying a bit more inside her, she again moaned and slowly got of him, getting a groan from him. "Relax, I'm just changing positions." She said smiling.

She put her hands against the wall and arched her back, sticking her butt out enticingly. Fabian seemed to get the hint and quickly buried himself inside her again, getting a lovely moan from her. She felt her orgasm approaching, and judging by the speed of his thrusts, he was close too. She felt how he reached to her front, squeezing her breasts gently.

"Oh Fabian, I'm going to cum." She panted

"Hermione, baby, let go, come for me, come for your mate." He said between the kisses against her neck.

Hermione lost it when he said mate. She felt how the coil in her abdomen came loose and send the waves of pleasure through her body as she screamed his name in orgasm.

She almost slumped down against the wall from its intensity, but she was caught by Fabian before she could fall. She felt how a few seconds later Fabian coated her insides with his spunk, almost coming a second time herself.

He slowly withdrew himself from her and held her tight, whispering words of love in her ear.

Once they both got some feeling back in their legs, they quickly washed themselves, both hoping Ginny and Luna hadn't heard them just now. They shared another kiss and quickly got dressed.

When they got back in the room they saw Ginny and Luna already waiting for them. "Morning you two, sleep well?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. Hermione and Fabian blushed "Good morning you two, yes we slept well, thank you, I trust you two did too?" He said with a smile

"Yes we slept wonderful, it's so lovely to wake up curled in Ginny's arms." She said with a wink to her girlfriend "Luna! You're embarrassing me." Ginny said with a blush Luna smiled and gave her a kiss "Don't be Gin, I'm sure Hermione and Fabian would say the same thing, I mean, you heard the sounds from the shower, didn't you."

"O god, you guys heard that?" Hermione exclaimed with a bright blush. Luna just smiled "Yes we did, but it's nothing to be embarrassed about, the room itself is soundproof to the outside, we just have to figure out a way to make the insides silent too."

Fabian laughed lightly at them "That would be a good one, since we don't need to know everything that happens in each other's rooms." Hermione looked at him in shock "Fabe! Stop it, you're embarrassing me." Fabian just kissed her on the cheek "Sorry love, I'll try to behave."

She gave him a kiss back and then grabbed her bag. "come on you guys, we need to get moving if we want to make breakfast." She said with a smile, her embarrassment forgotten for now.

The others nodded, grabbed their bags and followed Hermione towards the Great Hall.


	9. First Day

**Bonded Souls**

 **C9: First Day**

 **A/N: I don't own any of the recognizeable characters**

They arrived in the Great Hall to find Harry and Ron already in a heated discussion about Quidditch. As soon as they joined them Harry and Ron started asking questions "What happened to you guys, why weren't you in the common room last night?" Fabian smiled at them "don't worry you guys, we told you about the Soul Bond Hermione and I shared, and we were afraid we would feel the separation too much, so we went to McGonagall and Dumbledore to confirm it. We took Gin and Luna with us because we suspected they shared a similar bond between them. Dumbledore confirmed it and to help with the separation we got our own room. We wanted to tell you guys last night but we were too tired. We're sorry for that."

Harry nodded understandingly. "We get it Fabian, we do, but you have to excuse us if it will take a while to get used to the idea." Fabian and Hermione both nodded "We understand, but tell me, how was your trip here?"

Harry smiled at him "Funny you should ask, Draco came up to us and apologized for everything he had said and done over the years, he said that it was never his intention to be like that but that he had to, otherwise Crabbe and Goyle would have beaten the piss out of him. Don't know if that is just another lie or that he really means it though."

Fabian smiled "He's telling the truth Harry, We've spoke quite a bit over the summer and the first chance he got he apologized to me and Hermione too. We actually became good friends again."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him "What do you mean again." Fabian's smile fell a bit "Don't you remember what I called Lucius at the World Cup. Draco is my cousin and we used to be good friends, until first year that is, but over the past few weeks Hermione and myself have talked a lot to him, and he is turning back into the boy I once knew."

Harry smiled at him "Well, you know him better than I do, so if you say it I suppose it's true. But what are we going to do about him?" Fabian sighed "I don't know, I am planning to protect him from Crabbe and Goyle, but until they actually do something we can't do a lot."

They nodded and turned their attention to breakfast, really wanting to eat before Defense.

After breakfast the four of them made their way to Defense against the Dark Arts, all of them really anxious to know what Mad-Eye Moody had in store for them.

They entered the classroom to see Professor Moody already waiting for them. "Good morning class, and welcome to your fourth year of Defense against the Dark Arts. Our lesson for today is simple. Unforgivable Curses, how to recognize them and how to handle them. First who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

A few students raised their hands, Hermione and Fabian being two of them. "Mr. Weasley, do you know one." Ron nodded "My dad told me about one, uhm what was it, oh I remember, the Imperius Curse." Moody grinned a bit dark "oh yes your father would know about those. It gave the Ministry quite some trouble a few years ago, perhaps this will tell you why" He grabbed a spider, he turned towards the class "Let's make her an example shall we." He pointed his wand at the spider and said "Engorgio." The spider easily doubled in size "Imperio" The spider froze for a second before Moody plopped it on Neville's desk. He left it there a few seconds before sending it to Crabbe's face. "Don't worry, she's completely harmless."

He floated the spider to a couple of more desks "What shall I have her do next" he flung it towards the window "jump out the window." He then floated her towards a water tank "drown herself."

He floated the spider back to its jar and shrunk it again. "See the Imperius curse works on the strength of your mind. The weaker the mind, the easier it is to control it. Scores of witches and wizards claimed only to have done you-know-who's bidding while under effect of the Imperius curse. But, how do you sort the ones telling the truth from the liars."

He clapped his hands, bringing the class back to attention "Right, let's try it on some of you. And don't worry, you'll be completely safe." He looked around the class and finally his eyes landed on Fabian "Ah yes, Mr. Markov, I believe we start with you. The rest of you pay attention because everyone is going to get a turn."

Fabian stood up, Hermione's hand quickly pulling him down again. He smiled and whispered "don't worry love, thanks to my Mum I have a very strong mental presence." He winked and squeezed her hand.

He walked to Moody and prepared himself. Moody aimed his wand and said "Imperio" At first Fabian didn't feel anything, until he heard Moody's voice in his head. 'Walk to Ms. Grangers desk and say you never liked her' He felt how his limbs were compelled to move, but he managed to stay right where he was 'Again, walk to her desk and say you don't like her.' He smiled evilly at Moody "Hermione, I love you with everything that I am." He said with a gentler smile.

Hermione blushed at that "I love you too Fabian." She muttered just loud enough for Moody and the class to hear. The girls all said 'aww, how cute' while most of the boys resisted the urge to gag at them. Most of them knew what happened to Draco last year and they knew how protective he was over Hermione.

Moody lowered his wand "Well I be, that's the first time someone has been able to resist this one. You have done very well Mr. Markov, 10 points to Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley, you are next."

While Ron took his spot, Fabian sat himself back down next to Hermione, instantly claiming her hand in his own again. They didn't really pay attention to Ron as he started to dance, but Fabian kept rubbing small circles on the back of her hand for comfort.

At the end of the lesson most of the boys underwent the Imperius curse, and Moody told them that the girls would be going the next lesson.

…

History of Magic was not a favorite of both of them, but fortunately they had found a bench in the back of the class, where they could talk without being overheard or interrupted. When they got their books and notepads out, Professor Binns floated into the classroom. He started his monotone lecture on another Goblin War.

In the back Fabian and Hermione cuddled up to each other, taking notes every so often.

"What did Moody tell you to do love?" she asked after a while. He smiled at her "He tried to get me to tell you that I never liked you, but I think our bond overpowers the Imperius curse. And even if we weren't bonded, it wouldn't have said that, I just love you too much to ever say that."

She smiled and softly kissed him. "I love you too Fabe, don't ever forget that, even if Moody compels me to say something else tomorrow. But I think most of the girls are jealous of me now, I remember hearing them say that I stole you away from them."

He chuckled softly at that "Well, you did steal me away, and I couldn't be happier about it. I always knew somewhere we would eventually be together."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, now rubbing small circles on his hand. She needed to feel a bit more of a connection with her mate. Her mate, she had to smile at the thought, she had only thought of him as her mate a few times before, but all of those times she was careful to say it out loud, afraid of the repercussions it could have.

He seemed to notice the change in her demeanor and gently nudged her to get her attention "what are you thinking about love?" he asked softly

She smiled at him "not much, just thinking about our relationship. Every time I feel the need to be closer to you, I feel like I need to be closer to my mate, but before it was just the need to be closer to my boyfriend, I was a bit wary about calling you my mate, afraid of what it could mean, but I don't care about that anymore, you are my mate, and I am yours. From now until the day we die"

He kissed her gently 'you're right love, I am your mate, and you are mine, and we shouldn't have to live in fear of what could happen, if we got each other there is nothing we can't do."

She nodded and kissed him. At that moment Professor Binns dismissed the class and they made their way to the next class which was Herbology.

As they made their way to the Greenhouses, Draco fell in step next to them. "Hey Draco, how are you holding up?" Fabian asked. Draco smiled a bit faintly "Good enough I guess, Crabbe and Goyle are still watching my every move, but I asked Pansy to distract them so I can ask you something. Could I sit with you guys during lunch? Maybe that will give them the incentive we need to get rid of them."

Hermione smiled at him "of course Draco, we told you we would protect you from them. And we were serious." He smiled at her "Thanks Hermione, and thank you Fabian, this really means so much to me."

Fabian chuckled lightly "No problem Draco, you're family, and you know I would do anything for family." Draco smiled and said "I know Fabian, and I'm glad you are starting to see me as family again. Even after the way I treated everyone all these years." Fabian turned to Draco "Don't start that again Draco, it's all in the past, everyone knows you are turning your life around."

Draco nodded and followed them to the greenhouses. "Oy Draco, wait up." Crabbe and Goyle called out to them. Draco smiled faintly at them "Well it was fun while it lasted." Hermione gave him a pat on the shoulder before he walked away.

They noticed how Crabbe and Goyle were yelling at him. They couldn't really hear it without being conspicuous, but they heard them asking what he was doing talking to the traitor and the Mudblood.

When he heard Mudblood he lost it. He turned around and marched over to them "you call my girlfriend one more time Goyle, and your bum buddy Crabbe will be scraping you of the sides of the castle."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed at that "And who's going to do that, you, the man who betrays his own kind for Mudblood…" Goyle didn't get to finish the sentence. Fabian's fist connected squarely with the other man's jaw. Goyle fell backwards and he was already on top of him, punching him in the face a couple more times.

Crabbe pulled him of but received an elbow to the gut from him. He doubled over and was a bit too late to catch the knee hitting him in the nose. Fabian wanted to go for another round, but he was restrained by both Harry, Ron and Draco. "Let me go, I want to hit them some more." He struggled against them but eventually gave up. Professor McGonagall and Snape were already approaching, Pansy bringing up the rear.

"What happened here" McGonagall demanded. Fabian straightened his clothes and said "they called Hermione a Mudblood and I couldn't help it, I lost it when I heard them call her that." McGonagall eyed him knowingly. "What I would like to know, is why you find it necessary to give them both a broken nose." Snape said with his usual stoic smile.

"I may have went a little overboard, but it's not the first time they have threatened me, my girlfriend or a family member of mine. I just had enough of it." Snape raised an eyebrow, but Dumbledore had told every member of the staff about the reason why four students had gotten their own room.

On the inside he was happy for Fabian, he had known him and his mother long before he came to Hogwarts, but he could never let that show on the outside. He would have to invite him and his girlfriend for a talk after classes sometimes.

"A likely story Mr. Markov, we shall collect the stories of your girlfriend and Mr. Malfoy. After that we shall take the appropriate actions." McGonagall said.

"I understand Professor." He said with a light sigh. McGonagall betrayed a slight smile and then turned around, escorting Crabbe and Goyle to the Hospital wing with Professor Snape.

By now they were late to Herbology, but Professor Sprout had seen what happened, so she didn't really make a big deal about it. Hermione gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You okay baby?" she asked with a worried look. He sighed "yeah I'm fine love, I didn't mean to go overboard, but I just couldn't help myself." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, clinging to his arm. Fabian smiled at her and put one arm around her waist.

They put their bags at the entrance and put on their coveralls. Once they were changed he took his spot next to Hermione and Draco, and together they started their class.

…

After Herbology it was time for lunch, Draco joining them for the first time. By now he had apologized to everyone he had offended, and most of them were okay with him sitting with them. They all thought he deserved a second chance, and now knowing his story, they all felt a bit sorry for how they treated him.

Lunch was filled with chatter and laughter, everyone taking the opportunity to really get to know Draco and by the time lunch was over Draco was completely integrated into the group.

After lunch the separated again The Gryffindors moving to the Astronomy Tower with the Ravenclaws. Fabian loved Astronomy, probably more than any other class in school, it was also the only class that Hermione didn't have a lead in, although she was a close second.

It was two hours of class and Fabian was glad for that, Astronomy was the only thing he had really missed about school. He suspected he missed it as much as Hermione missed Transfiguration.

They took a seat next to each other and took out their notepads yet again. He immersed himself into the lecture about two minutes in, and Hermione smiled at him, getting a slight blush from him. She gave him a light kiss and gave him a one armed hug.

As this was the last class of the day, they went to their room to do their homework, holding hands the entire way. Once they were inside, Hermione pulled him into a kiss, deepening it quickly. She broke it after a few minutes "I've been waiting to do this all day." She said with a smile

He chuckled lightly "I know, I've been waiting to kiss you properly all day too." She kissed him again and then walked towards in one of the sofas, taking out her homework once she sat down. "Aren't you going to join me love." she asked coyly.

Fabian swallowed audibly and took a seat next to her. He took out his Astronomy homework and got to work. Hermione had other ideas though, she needed to have him close, so she crawled into his lap, kissing him deeply. He gasped and she took the opportunity to let her tongue glide into his mouth.

He smiled into their kiss, letting his own tongue gain entrance into her mouth, getting a lovely moan from his mate. Hermione moved herself a little bit in his lap so she was straddling him, although it was a bit difficult to do with her school robes still on.

Suddenly they heard a gasp and a giggle from the door. They broke the kiss, both still panting heavily. In the door opening were Ginny and Luna staring at them, Luna with a knowing smile and Ginny still with a look of shock. "I didn't realize you two were in already, we didn't interrupt anything did we?"

Hermione sat back into a more innocent position is Fabian's lap and smiled at them "no not really, I just wanted to be close to my mate." Fabian kissed her cheek "I think it's because what happened this afternoon. To be honest I needed to feel to be closer to her too."

Luna smiled at them, and led Ginny to the other sofa "We heard what happened, are you two alright?"

Fabian nodded "yes, we are fine, can't say the same for Crabbe and Goyle though. I heard they both had a broken nose."

Ginny nodded "yes, and they have been ordered to leave you and Draco alone, apparently they threatened Draco before, that they would beat the piss out of him if he didn't do what he was supposed to. I heard Snape telling them to lay off or otherwise they would be expelled indefinitely."

Fabian smiled at that, but it fell when he noticed the time. "We better get going you guys, dinner is starting in 5 minutes"

The girls nodded and together they walked towards the Great Hall, talking quietly amongst each other the entire way.

…

After dinner Professor Dumbledore took the stage again "Now that you've all been fed, I would like you to help me welcome the lovely students of Beaxbatons Academy for Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime."

The doors of the Great Hall opened and about twenty girls all but floated in, all the men immediately gawking the girls. Ron and Harry nearly swooned but Fabian only noticed one girl. It was a relative of him "I can't believe it, she's actually here." He said softly. "Who's here love?" Hermione asked softly, but still with a bit of a frown.

He smiled at her "see the girl all the guys are undressing with their eyes, the tall blonde and the small one next to her" Hermione nodded "they're my cousins, I haven't seen them in years."

The blonde in question noticed him sitting there and flashed him a wink, getting a glare back from the girl next to him. The smaller blonde girl smiled shyly at him.

Their ranks were closed by a giant of a woman, which of course was as much a spectacle as the students. Once the Beaxbatons show was over they took a seat on the Gryffindor table, the blonde girls taking a seat in between Harry and Fabian. "Fabian, Mon Amie, 'ow are you, it's been so long." The older one said after giving him a hug.

"Hey Fleur, I've been well, how are you doing." Fleur smiled at him "I've been well Fabian, thank you. 'ow is your mother doing, I 'aven't seen her in years."

"She's doing well, she finally divorced my father after he got arrested and has finally found true love, as have I, I might add."

She hugged him again "zat is wonderful Fabian, which girl has the 'onor of stealing your 'eart." He smiled at her "Fleur, may I introduce my mate Hermione Granger." He said hugging Hermione a bit closer to him. Fleur looked a bit shocked "mate you say, I zought only us Veela could be mated. You must tell me more about zis."

"We found out we shared a Soul Bond this summer, and since then we haven't spent a minute a apart, except for a few days before school, and those were torture."

She hugged him again and then turned to Hermione "I apologize 'ermione, if I had known you two were bonded, I would have asked for your permission to hug him first. I am Fleur Delacour, pleased to meet you."

Hermione finally smiled at her "It's quite alright Fleur, you couldn't have known, it's nice to meet you too. I think we will get along great."

Fleur nodded and hugged her, smiling when she felt the young witch hug back.

"Don't forget about me just because I'm smaller than you all" a voice suddenly said from next to them. Fabian smiled at her "don't worry Gabrielle, I could never forget about my favorite niece now can I, how have you been."

Fleur shot him a mock glare for that comment "I zought I was your favorite niece?" He smiled at her "Sorry Fleur, but Gabrielle still has that childlike cuteness." Fleur couldn't argue with that. Fabian then turned to Gabrielle again "Gabrielle, I'd like you to meet my mate, Hermione Granger."

Gabrielle curtsied for her "Pleased to meet you Hermione, I'm Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur little sister." Hermione smiled at her "Pleased to meet you too Gabrielle."

While Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle got to know each other Fabian was poked by Harry "who is that, and why do you know that gorgeous woman" He smiled at him "That is my cousin Harry, and don't get any ideas, she doesn't like men except me of course."

Harry frowned but refrained from comment. "Relax mate, you'll find someone soon, I'm sure of it." He said with a smile

By now Dumbledore took the stage once again. "And now, please help me in welcoming our friends from the north. The proud sons of Drumstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkarov"

Again the door opened and in walked about twenty broad guys in red coats, one of them quite recognizable as Viktor Krum. "Blimey, it's him, it's Viktor Krum" Ron muttered. Fabian rolled his eyes. "Oh please Ron, he's just a student like you and me, so he can play Quidditch really good, they lost the Cup you know."

Ron glared at him "you just get back to schmoozing up that French girl" Fabian got angry now, although he kept his voice down "For your information Ron, that French girl is my cousin, and we haven't seen each other in a long time. You're just jealous that I got a girlfriend before you did."

Ron was about to say something when Professor Dumbledore called everyone to attention. "Now that everyone has arrived, I would like to introduce to you Mr. Barty Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman, the Ministry officials overseeing the tournament.

Mr. Crouch took the podium "Yes, thank you Professor Dumbledore for your kind introduction. Tomorrow we chose our three champions and we introduce a new rule in the Tournament. This rule states that from the hosting school, there will be chosen a Student Referee, to ensure the safety of our champions. This student will be chosen at random from among one of the houses, the house will be selected by Professor Dumbledore. If chosen the Student Referee will be bound by a magical contract to oversee the tournament with complete unbiased opinion.

The Student Referee will be announced tomorrow, before we chose our champions. Our champions will be selected with this."

He stepped back and pulled a sheet off a pedestal "This is the Goblet of Fire, in here all students who want to participate simply put a piece of parchment with their name into the goblet. Be warned, if chosen you stand alone, and participants will be bound by a magical contract. The goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall where you will be able to put your names in until tomorrow before dinner."

Everyone clapped and they all fell back into their conversations. Fleur and Hermione had really hit it off, something Fabian couldn't have been more happy about. He had always really cared for Fleur and they had always been great friends, that was until his father forbade all contact with his side of the family.

He remembered all the talks he had with Fleur about love, with her Veela heritage she knew a lot more than he could ever know.

After a few hours of talking Hermione and Fabian introduced Fleur to Luna and Ginny. "My Fabian, you really 'ave a thing for pretty blondes to pick as family don't you" Fleur said with a smile. Fabian blushed and nodded "can't help it Fleur, and just a warning Ginny and Luna are Soul Bonded too."

Fleur smiled "I know Fabian, I sensed that when we arrived. I was mostly teasing. But do tell, I can tell zere is zomething more than friendship between you and Luna.

He looked over to Luna, who was in deep conversation with Hermione "She is like the little sister I never had. I deeply care for her, and I would be devastated if something happened to her. Although that pales in comparison what I would feel if something would happen to my mate."

Fleur gave him a knowing smile "I can understand how you feel, I know who my mate is, but I'm terrified of telling her how I feel. I'm always afraid she'll reject me."

He gave her a hug "It'll be fine Fleur, let it happen, if she feels the same she'll come to you. Now tell me, are you going to enter in the Tournament?"

Fleur sighed "Oui, it's the only reason Madam Maxime let me go on this trip. Alzough my parents were really pissed when they heard of ze reason why I could come."

He smiled knowingly. "I know that feeling, I would like to enter, but Hermione would have my head if I entered." Fleur smiled and hugged him, noticing how Gabrielle came up to them on the side.

"Well I zink we must be going now Fabian, We'll see you tomorrow." Hermione joined him again and he hugged her to him "Okay Fleur, sleep tight and see you tomorrow." He said with a smile. "You too, Mon Amie, and of course you too 'ermione, sweet dreams to the pair of you." The French witch said with a smile.

The young couple waved them good night and followed Luna and Ginny to their quarters.

Both couples agreed the day had been long enough and after sharing good nights they all retired to their rooms.

Fabian and Hermione were knackered from today's events, so they quickly changed and cuddled up together in bed.


	10. And Your Champions Are

**Bonded Souls**

 **C10: And Your Champions Are…**

 **A/N: Standard disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Also I never had French in school, so I just wrote Fleur and Gabrielle with a French accent.**

Classes the next day were boring and all of them were anxious to see who the champions were.

Once everyone was seated in the Great Hall Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch wheeled in the Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore took the stage "The moment has arrived for us to choose our Student Referee. After much deliberation among the staff it has been decided to choose the Student Referee for Gryffindor." He was handed an envelope from Professor McGonagall. "In this envelope is the name of our Student Referee. If your name is called, please come up to the front and you will be escorted to the Champions Room when the first Champion is selected."

He opened the envelope, his eyes getting a little bigger when he read the name. "Our Student Referee is, Fabian Markov, please come forward Mr. Markov"

Hermione clamped down on his arm, tears running down her cheek "Please love, don't go. This has to be a mistake." He smiled a bit grim "I know love, and I think I know whose mistake this will be." He gave her a kiss and then walked to the front.

"Congratulations Mr. Markov, this is a great honor as you can imagine." Mr. Crouch said smiling as he shook his hand. Fabian just smiled, but he didn't say anything. He was still processing everything.

Dumbledore once again took to the podium "And now it is time to choose our champions." The Goblet of Fire spat out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it out of midair and read it "And our Beaxbatons Champions is Fleur Delacour"

There was and applause from most of the room and Fleur walked to the front, looking a bit nervous. She shook hands with Dumbledore and stood next to Fabian "Please Mr. Markov, Ms. Delacour would you please move to the Champions Room and await the rest of the champions.

Fleur and Fabian shared a quick smile and together they walked down the hall towards the room.

Meanwhile The Goblet of Fire produced another parchment "The Drumstrang Champion is, Viktor Krum." The room exploded in applause and Viktor walked confidently to the front. He too shook hands with Professor Dumbledore and then walked on to the Champions Room.

The Goblet gave another piece of parchment "And finally our Hogwarts Champion is, Hermione Granger." Hermione looked shocked at that. She got a glare from Ginny, but that instantly softened when she saw the look on her face. "You didn't enter did you?" Hermione shook her head "Of course not, why would I want to."

Hermione walked to the front "This has to be a mistake sir, I didn't enter" she said when she shook Dumbledore's hand "I figured as much Ms. Granger, gut I'm afraid there is nothing we can do at this point. And if it is any consolation to you, Mr. Markov is waiting for you in the Champions Room." She nodded and walked the short distance towards the Champions Room.

When she entered the Room and noticed the look on Fabian's face, she ran over to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her "What are you doing here love, don't tell me you are the Hogwarts Champion." She nodded sadly "Yes, although I didn't enter myself."

He looked her in the eyes "I think someone is trying to get us killed love, and I have an idea who it is." At this point Fleur hugged the both of them "don't worry you two, we will be fine, I won't let anything 'appen to you, I promise."

Both Hermione and Fabian smiled at her, hugging the French witch a bit tighter "Thank you Fleur, I wouldn't know what I would have done if I had lost Fabian" Hermione said with a sad smile. Fabian gave her a kiss "You won't ever lose me love, we're stuck together remember." She smiled at him and kissed him.

A little while later Harry also entered the Room. "Ah Harry, come to wish Hermione luck have you?" Fabian said with a smile

Harry shook his head "No, somehow my name also came out of the Goblet, I am also a Champion." He said with a sad look. "Really Harry, I didn't know you entered."

He again shook his head. "That's just the thing Fabian, I didn't." Fabian had a bit of a shocked look on his face. "As I suspected then, someone is out to get us. I figured it couldn't be coincidence that Hermione got picked while she didn't enter, you got picked while you didn't enter and me getting picked as Referee, while there are clearly better choices within Gryffindor."

Both Hermione and Harry nodded, but before any of them could say anything Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody, closely followed by Madame Maxime and Karkarov entered the room.

"I don't recall reading in the rules that the hosting school could have two champions Albus." Karkarov said angry.

Dumbledore turned to him "It was never the intention Igor, something must have gone wrong with the Goblet. But whatever the case may be, our Champions are now bound to compete and the Goblet has been extinguished, not to be relit until the next Tournament."

"Zey must 'ave tricked it some'ow, enchanted it to give two names." Madame Maxime almost yelled.

"I assure you we have not, and even if we wanted to, The Goblet is a powerful magical artifact, no other artifact known in existence has such powers. No one could know how to mislead it."

This seemed to make sense to the other Professors and no one said anything about it.

At that moment Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman entered the Room. "Congratulations to all champions. And now that we have all made acquaintances, Mr. Bagman shall now give you the information required for the first task." Mr. Crouch said with a smile.

Mr. Bagman took over "The first task will take place on the 24th of November, and you will only be allowed your wands for the task. You may not ask any of your Professors for help. Now of course due to the immense preparations for each task, all Champions are excluded from all end of year exams, as is the Student Referee. Now I suggest you all get some rest, in a few days there will be the Weighing of the Wands."

The champions nodded and made their leave, Fabian being right behind Hermione. "Mr. Markov if you could wait a minute, there are some things we need to discuss with you."

Fabian sighed and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'll see you in our room in a few minutes." She nodded and smiled at him.

He turned back to Mr. Bagman "I suppose this is to instruct me on my duties during the tournament?"

Mr. Bagman nodded "Indeed it is Mr. Markov, first off, I wanted to congratulate you personally on being selected as our inaugural Student Referee."

He smiled "Thank you Mr. Bagman, it is a great honor."

Bagman smiled at him "Thank you Mr. Markov, now for your duties. You are to oversee the tasks with unbiased eye, and of course see over the safety of our champions. I trust you will have no problem with this, given your relationship with Ms. Granger, your friendship with Mr. Potter and your relations with Ms. Delacour."

Fabian nodded "Of course sir. I am perfectly capable of separating my duties and my personal life."

"Very well, of course you are not to help the champions directly, but you may give advice. They can come to you with their problems and concerns."

Fabian nodded "I understand sir, and I will try to help everyone as good as I can."

"Good to hear that. Now, there is one more thing you need to know. This tournament was mainly organized to stimulate international friendships. You are the one that knows three of the champions well, so it will be up to you to stimulate this. And one last thing, you will also get the information on the first task after the Weighing of the Wands, so you can help prepare the Champions. But remember no direct help to the Champions."

Fabian nodded once again "I'll keep that in mind sir. And thank you again for this opportunity."

Bagman smiled "It is we who must thank you Mr. Markov, it is our first time using a Student Referee and we are certain you will not disappoint. Now we have kept you away from your girlfriend long enough. We will speak more after the Weighing of the Wands, where of course you will be required to be at too."

Fabian nodded again and then took his leave, he already felt his separation from Hermione creeping up his spine. He quickly walked towards his room, feeling the need to be with her taking over. He couldn't actually think of anything else at this point.

When he entered their bedroom he saw how Hermione was sobbing into the sheets. He immediately made his way over to her, taking her into his arms. "Love, I'm here, please talk to me."

She sat up and curled into him "I'm so scared love, what if one of us doesn't survive this tournament." She said between sobs.

Hermione felt like she was drowning, she didn't want to lose him to this tournament, and she was afraid of what he would do if she would die. He already told her he suspected he knew who was responsible for putting their names in the Goblet, and she had her suspicions as well, but that did not take any of the fear away.

He kissed the top of her head. "It'll be fine love, I will never let anything happen to you, Fleur or Harry. You're the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. Harry is our best friend and Fleur is family, she is the big sister I never had."

Slowly her sobs started to lessen, crawling in his lap as she did. He hugged her a bit tighter, slowly rubbing her back. He could feel she needed the comfort more than his love now, so he changed them into their sleepwear and slowly put the covers over them.

She smiled into his shoulder and kissed his chest. She needed to claim him, before she felt it was too late. "Baby, I need you now." She said huskily.

He looked into her eyes, the eyes that held his heart. "Are you sure my love." he said with a husky voice.

She nodded, slowly taking off her panties beneath the covers. "I've never been so sure of anything else in my life, I need you now."

He smiled and he could feel how she pulled his boxers off and her hands slowly started stroking his already hard penis. He groaned and let his hands glide down her stomach towards her pussy.

He found her already wet "Hermione, baby, you're so wet. I love it." She moaned as his fingers worked on her "That's all for you baby, now fill me like only you can."

Fabian smiled and climbed on top of her. "Here I come baby, you ready." She nodded and moaned loudly as he entered her. They fell into a nice rhythm and soon their room was filled with moans from both of them.

After a while she flipped them over, she started riding him and raked her nails over his chest. He moaned and pulled her down for a kiss. He could already feel how she was tightening up. "Fabian, my love, I'm going to cum" she panted heavily.

"I'm coming too love." She kissed him again "Lets come together. Make us one." He nodded faintly and felt how both of them came at exactly the same time. Both of them screaming each other's names as they came. Once Hermione came down from her orgasm, she settled herself next to him.

He kissed her again and gently guided her head to his chest. Soon they were back under the covers, stealing kisses from each other with lidded eyes.

Soon they fell asleep, both of them wearing smiles on their faces. Neither of them noticing Fabian was still inside of her.

…

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms still smiling as Hermione tried to sit up. She noticed she was a bit restrained and when she lifted the covers to see what it was, she blushed brightly. She shook Fabian lightly, his arms tightening around her as he slowly woke up.

"Love wake up, you're still inside of me, you need to move." She said softly. He groaned lightly and opened his eyes. He felt how tight it was around his nether's and he also looked under the covers after he saw her blush.

Now he blushed and slowly pulled out of her, getting a lovely moan from her. "You sound like you wanted me to stay inside of you." He said with a wink.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the bathroom, her robe in hand. He smiled and gathered his things.

A little while later Hermione came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and her hair neatly brushed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and gathered her own things while he went in to take a shower.

When they both were ready Luna and Ginny were already waiting for them in the sitting room. "About time you two pulled yourselves out of bed, it's almost time for breakfast." Ginny said with a smile.

"Relax Gin, we had some troubles waking up this morning." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny laughed at that "A likely story Ms. Granger, you two probably had trouble keeping your hands to yourselves, and I know I had that problem."

Hermione blushed "No we kept it tame this morning." She muttered shyly.

Ginny gave her a quick hug "it's okay 'Mione, we still love you even if you are turning into a sex addict." She said with a smile.

Everyone laughed at that comment, even Hermione herself had to smile. "You just wait until you two get there. We'll see who is a sex addict then."

Ginny smiled at that "We'll see Hermione, now let's get going before Breakfast is gone."

Hermione smiled and nodded, and less than a minute later they were all walking towards the Great Hall.

After breakfast they walked towards Defense, today was the day that the girls would undergo the Imperius Curse. Hermione was especially nervous about this. She was afraid that he would make her tell that she loved someone else than Fabian. She wasn't sure that she could resist it.

After Moody took attendance, he started his lesson "All right class, as you all know today we will continue our lesson on the Imperius Curse. Today it will be the turn of the girls to undergo it. Ms. Patil, forward please."

Parvati shallowed audibly and slowly made her way to the front of the class. Moody cast his spell and for a while it looked like nothing happened. Parvati looked like she was getting ready to jump, but she was trying to resist very hard.

After a while she eventually jumped onto Moody's desk and started doing the can-can. Everyone had to snicker at that, except for Harry, he was looking at her with an interest. Every one of his friends knew he cared for the Indian girl, but was too shy to say something.

"Very good Ms. Patil, you resist for quite some time there. You may take your seat. Ms. Granger front and center please."

Hermione gulped and walked to the front of the class. He cast his spell again and he took a glance at Fabian 'walk towards Mr. Weasley and tell him you love him.'

She could feel how her bond was overruling the Curse and inwardly she smiled, she walked over to Fabian, dropped to one knee and said "Fabian I love you, now and forever."

Moody frowned "very good Ms. Granger, your mind is as strong as one would expect. Please retake your seat."

She smiled and took her seat once more, accepting a kiss from Fabian.

Moody watched the pair and shook his head. "Ms. Brown, you are next, front and center please."

Lavender stood and walked to the front. Moody cast his Imperius and immediately Lavender's eyes glazed over, she walked up to Ron and flung her arms round his neck, giving him a kiss."

The entire class gasped and Ron looked shocked, to overcome to do anything. Moody lowered his wand and Ron noticed how Lavender did not get off of him at first. "Your mind needs some training Ms. Brown, please retake your seat."

Lavender nodded and gave Ron a last kiss on the cheek, retaking her seat afterwards.

The rest of the class seemed to progress quickly enough, and before long everyone had been subjected to the Imperius Curse. "Very well done everyone, for the next lesson I want you to read up on the other two Curses. That will be all, class dismissed."

Everyone packed their things and walked out of the classroom, Fabian taking Hermione aside once they were outside. "I'm so proud of you baby, you did so well on resisting him." He said after giving her a kiss. Hermione smiled at him "There wasn't much to resist love, once he said I had to walk over to Ron and tell him I love him, our bond took over."

He smiled and kissed her again, soon losing himself again in her lips. After a minute she broke it "As much I would love to stand here and make out with you, we do have Transfiguration next. And we wouldn't want to piss off McGonagall, now would we?"

He nodded and together they walked towards Transfiguration, both of them wearing smiles on their faces.

…

The rest of the classes that day went by as quick as anyone would expect them, and they were glad when they could get to dinner after Muggle History.

"I'm so glad this day is over" Fabian said as he plunked himself on the bench in the Great Hall. Hermione rubbed his back in comfort, getting a few shivers from him. He smiled at her and said "You know, every time you touch me I have to resist the urge to take you to our room, you know that."

Hermione nodded "I know, and trust me, tonight it will be worth it." She said with a wink. He groaned softly "couldn't we skip dinner and go to the room now, I mean we have a functional kitchen." She smiled at him "Patience love, it will be rewarded tonight." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as consolation.

A few minutes later they were joined by Fleur, Gabrielle sitting a bit further down with Ginny and Luna. "Hey Fleur, just the person I needed to see. I was thinking, since we are all in the Tournament in one form or another, I figured we should all work together. I could give you guys the info you needed on the tasks, so you can all try and protect each other."

Fleur nodded "zat sounds like a fantastic idea Fabian, any idea 'ow we are going to meet if we are not supposed to get information of ze tasks?"

He smiled a bit mischievously. "Of course I thought of that. If it's all right with my mate and Ginny and Luna, we could use our room for this. Otherwise we have to meet outside after curfew." Fleur nodded "Zat is fine wizt me Fabian, anyzing I can to 'elp?"

He nodded "As a matter of fact I was planning to ask you if you could relay this to Viktor, then I can ask Gin and Luna if it's okay.

"Bon, I'll ask 'im later, I'm sure we can schedule somezing for zomorrow." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian nodded, tomorrow is the Weighing of the Wands, we can do it before that, since I'm getting the information on the first task tomorrow."

Soon dinner appeared and they all set out to eat, keeping the conversation as far removed from the tournament as possible.

After dinner Fleur intercepted Viktor as he walked towards the Drumstrang ship. Fabian smiled at that, already he could see how the Champions were going to be good friends, and the first task hadn't even taken place yet. He moved to Ginny and Luna and took a seat next to Luna "Hey there baby sis, how are things going?"

Luna smiled and hugged him "Hey Fabe, they are going well, thank you. I trust you guys are doing fine too?" She asked with a smile.

Fabian nodded "we're doing fine, but there is something I wanted to ask you two."

"Well your Mum always says, ask and you shall receive, so ask away." She said with a dreamy voice. He smiled at that "I wanted to ask if it was okay if we used our room as a sort of meeting room for the Champions, since they can use all the help they can get, and since I'm the Referee I get some more information."

Ginny and Luna both smiled "of course it's okay Fabian, we know most of the Champions and just imagine the look on Ron's face if you actually befriend Viktor Krum before he has a chance to." Ginny said with a smile.

Fabian hugged them both "Thanks girls, I won't forget this, if there is anything I can do for you, you just have to ask." He said with a smile

Ginny smiled a bit mischievously and whispered in his ear "you two can try to be a bit quieter when you have sex, so we can get a good night of sleep."

He blushed brightly "We'll try to Gin, we're still looking for a way to silence our chamber so you guys won't have to hear us every night." Ginny and Luna both giggled and both kissed him on a cheek.

His blush intensified and he went back to sit with his girlfriend. "What was that about love?" she asked a bit annoyed.

He sighed and kissed her "that was another attempt of my dear sister and Ginny to embarrass me into the ground, but they were okay with the proposition to have the Champion's meetings in our room."

Hermione laughed lightly "what could they have said to embarrass you?" He sighed again and whispered "Ginny asked if we could be a bit more quiet when we have sex, so they can get a good night's sleep. I said we'll try."

She laughed again and whispered "We can try, but I doubt it will do us any good, I've noticed neither of us can keep quiet during sex." He nodded and hugged her, wanting a bit more contact with her.

Hermione leaned a bit more into their hug and said "I think it's time we retired to our room love, I believe you have a surprise waiting." She said with a wink.

He swallowed and nodded, following her as if he was on an invisible string. Harry saw them leave and smiled. He knew the bond they shared with each other wasn't an easy one, but he still couldn't really comprehend what it all meant. It always looked like they were actually connected by an invisible string. If you saw one move, the other was not far behind.

He shook his head, one day he would probably understand their relationship, but right now he would try to be a good friend to them both, he figured it couldn't be easy for either of them, with Hermione being a Champion and Fabian being the Referee. He was nervous enough being picked himself, but he also knew that both of them would try and protect him. They both worked that way.

He sighed and got up, making his way to the Gryffindor Common Room to do his homework for today. He was glad tomorrow was Saturday so he could at least sleep in.


	11. Let Your Wands Be Weighed

**Bonded Souls**

 **C11: Let Your Wands Be Weighed**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N2: I'll try to get a new chapter out on Thursday, no promised though, depends on real life stuff and my advancement in future chapters.**

When Fabian and Hermione walked into their room, Fabian tried to kiss her, but she put a finger to his lips "Not yet love, go sit on our bed and take off your robe. I'll be with you shortly." She said with a wink.

He frowned a bit but followed her to the bedroom anyway. He sat down on the bed and took off his robe, waiting for his girlfriend to come back.

He heard a light cough and looked towards the bathroom. Hermione stood there in a beautiful black negligée with red trim, a slight blush covering her face. She leaned against the doorpost with a shy smile. "I told you, you would get a surprise tonight, and I figured this would be a nice surprise. We went through everything so fast that we never got to do all of this." She said with that shy smile.

Fabian gulped, completely overwhelmed by the vision of beauty before him. She slowly walked over to him and sat on the bed. "I'm yours my love, you can do whatever you want to me tonight."

He smiled and took her hand, getting them both upright again. Slowly he caressed her sides, loving how the fabric clung to her body. "You look so amazing baby, I can only imagine how you will look in a few years, and every time I think about that, you only get more beautiful by the day."

Hermione pushed herself to her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. All the initiative was with him tonight, and she wanted him to know that. He smiled "so I can do whatever I want tonight, then dance with me my love." he said with a smile.

She blushed at that "I can't dance, and I don't think I could really dance in this." She almost whispered.

Fabian kissed her and smiled "I can teach you to dance baby, and you would look good dancing naked, come to think of it, that is not a bad idea."

He gently took off her negligée, leaving her in her panties. He was about to reach for his shirt, but he was stopped by Hermione. "Let me take your clothes off, babe, and since you took off mine I think it's only fair." She said with a smile

She took off his shirt and pants and then kissed him again, deepening the kiss almost immediately. He smiled into the kiss, grabbing his mate by the ass. He lifted her and felt how her legs wrapped around his waist.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes and put her back down. "Shall we dance my love?" he said with a smile.

Hermione nodded "Of course I'll dance with you, but I don't know how to." She said with a hint of embarrassment. She hated to not know something, but her early childhood did not leave room for dancing lessons.

Fabian smiled at her "I'll teach you my love, my Mum taught me to dance from an early age. But before we can dance, some music is in order." He opened on of the cupboards and revealed the record player. "I found this on our first night, I thought it might be of some use to us."

She smiled "I'm all yours my love." She said with a slight blush.

He waved his wand towards the record player and it started playing a nice classical tune, something slow they could start with.

Hermione recognized the melody "Is this Shostakovich?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow. Fabian nodded "Yes it is, he is my Mum's favorite composer, and I have always enjoyed his music too, and his music is perfect for learning any wizarding dance, most of them are derived from the waltz."

He held out his hands for her and she automatically gripped his in the correct position. Slowly they started to sway around the room, gazing lovingly in each other's eyes the entire time.

"You're getting the hang of this my love, and I must say nothing has ever felt more natural than this." He said with a smile.

She twirled under his arm and smiled at him "I agree love, everything we do together feels natural. But so we have anything quicker than this."

He smiled and kissed her "Yes after this we're going for the Chardash, it has a nice quick pace and it'll be a nice finisher for us."

The song ended soon just as he finished and he replaced the record. Soon the music started again and they were swept up in the upswept beat of the Chardash.

At the end of the song they were both panting heavily, part from the lust the song had induced in them, but mostly because of the fact that they were trying to outdo each other.

He pulled Hermione in a searing kiss and walked backwards to the bed. Too overcome by the passion to think of anything else, he completely forgot to turn off the record player. Hermione fortunately had some conscious thoughts left in her mind and flicked her wand twice. Fabian felt the movement and broke the kiss "Twice love?" she smiled and nodded "One for the player, one for the silencing charms around the room. We don't want to wake Ginny and Luna again."

He smiled at her "You're right love, there's no need for them to be kept up all night."

He pulled her into another kiss and slowly started making his way down her chest, kissing every inch of skin available to him.

For Hermione this was torture, she was ready for him from the moment she changed in her outfit, and the dancing had only served to fuel that fire. She treaded a hand into his hair and tried to guide him downwards. He looked up and smiled "Not so soon precious, I believe I was in charge tonight, and you are not allowed to cum until I say so."

Hermione pouted, needing release so badly, but she knew he was right. She had given him absolute control tonight, and now he was going to exercise that control. But if she was honest with herself she didn't mind, she knew he would do anything for her pleasure.

Fabian now concentrated himself on her breasts, enclosing one of her nipples in his mouth while he rolled the other one around between his fingers.

Hermione moaned loudly, glad not having to hold back anymore. She always found that very difficult since they started having sex.

Meanwhile Fabian moved himself downwards and removed her already soaked panties. He gently slid one finger through her folds, smiling at the moan she gave him.

"Fabe, baby please, Fuck me" she panted.

He smiled at her "not yet love, you get to come at least once before I do."

She smiled at him "Always the gentleman."

He did not respond, but instead licked her entrance, finding her already soaking wet. Hermione moaned, keeping her hand tightened in his hair.

Fabian put a finger inside and started thrusting it in and out. "More baby" Hermione panted. He complied and added another finger, loving the tight feeling around his fingers.

They were already going so far with their sex life, and both of them were a bit worried it would get dull very soon, but they figured they could burn that bridge when they got there.

Hermione was a hot mess by now, reduced to animalistic moans. She felt how her orgasm was quickly coming. He could apparently feel it to and applied his mouth to the swollen nub of her clit. This was too much for her, she screamed so loud she was worried she might ruptured his eardrums.

When she came down from her orgasm, she found him smiling at her "Did I tell you recently how beautiful you are when you come."

Hermione still had her eyes closed and was still panting heavily so she shook her head. Fabian smiled again "Well you do my love, there is nothing that looks more beautiful than you in pleasure."

She opened her eyes again and pulled him down for a kiss. "I think it's your turn now my love." she said with a smile. He pushed him on his back and freed his erection, taking it in her mouth shortly after.

Now it was his turn to groan, her lips were magic around his cock and she knew how to work that magic.

It didn't take long for him to cum, he was already halfway there when Hermione came, and her lips made sure he wouldn't last much longer.

"Hermione baby, I'm going to cum." He panted with a strained voice.

She smiled and took his entire length in her mouth, feeling the hot streams spurting down her throat seconds later. Like she did before him, he shouted her name as he came. She swallowed it all, she loved the taste of his semen.

She cuddled back up to him "I love you Fabian." She said with a smile.

He kissed the top of her head "I love you too princess, more than I ever thought possible, and more with each passing day."

Hermione straddled him again and kissed him deeply, getting a moan from him. "Hermione love, if we start this again, we will not be getting any sleep tonight, and tomorrow we have the meeting and The Weighing of the Wands."

She broke the kiss and pouted a little "okay love, if you say so, you're the Referee after all." She said with a smile.

He kissed her again and wrapped an arm around her, smiling when she cuddled up to him a bit closer. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

The following morning they woke up to a knock on the door. "Hermione, Fabian are you guys up? Fleur, Viktor and Harry are here." Luna said through the door. When she didn't get a response she pushed open the door.

She found them both them naked and in each other's arms. She had to smile at them. To see her closest friend as much in love as he was. She tiptoed towards them and gently shook Fabian.

"Come on you two, wake up, we've got visitors." She smiled as Fabian opened his eyes. "Morning Lu, we'll be right out, give us a few minutes." She nodded and smiled at Hermione when she woke up "Good morning Luna, mind waiting outside. We're both naked here."

Luna laughed at that "of course Hermione, and I must say you're a lucky woman to be blessed with such a mate." Hermione blushed heavily and threw a pillow at the blonde when she walked out.

"I can't believe she said that" Hermione muttered.

Fabian smiled and kissed her "That's our Luna for you, and you know she didn't mean anything by it."

Now Hermione smiled "I know, but still, she shouldn't say such things about you, only I'm allowed to compliment your package."

They both laughed at that and got out of bed, freshening up and getting dressed quickly.

When they walked out of their bedroom Fleur and Harry were talking quietly on the sofa while Viktor was admiring the décor.

"Good morning everyone, sorry we are a bit late, we went to bed rather late." He said with a smile. Fleur, Ginny and Luna smiled knowingly and Harry and Viktor just nodded, since they were not really in on the whole mating thing.

"Right, you must all wonder why I have asked you here today. Since we are all in this tournament together in one form or another, I figured we might make the best of it. We are all friends here, and since I was informed the second purpose of this Tournament is improving international relationships, the five of us will stand a much better chance if we work together. I can help you get some information on the tasks and you can all keep each other safe during them. Unfortunately I'm not supposed to intervene during the tasks. Also I received notice that today at the Weighing of the Wands, infamous reporter Rita Skeeter will be present, and since two of our champions are too young to be competing in this tournament, she will bound to have some questions for everyone."

"I believe you are right Mr. Markov, but aren't you supposed to be impartial in this." Viktor said with a frown.

Fabian smiled "Please Viktor, call me Fabian, and you are right in the tasks I will be impartial, but outside I don't see a reason we should not work together outside of the tasks. Working together improves your chances of survival. Which benefits all of us in the long run."

Viktor seemed to accept the explanation "Very well Fabian, I can see you are telling the truth. To be honest I didn't want to be in this tournament any more than any of you, but Karkarov told us I was the only one who could enter from our school."

Fleur smiled at him "I understand Viktor, I also didn't want to enter, but Madame Maxime said I had the best chances zanks to my heritage."

Fabian smiled at her "I know Fleur, and I know why the three of us were chosen, we have information that you-know-who is coming back, and we suspect someone put Harry's name in and made sure it would come out, regardless if Hogwarts already had a champion. I think the same person is responsible for putting Hermione's name in, and advising for me to be the Referee. I think my father may have something to do with this, since I was the one that arrested him and he knows I am together with Hermione."

They all nodded when there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Markov, Ms. Granger, it is time for the Weighing of the Wands." Dumbledore said through the door.

"Coming Headmaster, just wrapping up our meeting" Hermione said.

"All right, everyone ready?' he asked with a smile

They all nodded and followed him to the door. Dumbledore smiled when he saw them "Good morning everyone, good to see you all together. It certainly makes things a lot easier."

"Good morning Headmaster we are all here and ready to get this thing started." Fabian said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded and led them to an old classroom where Madame Maxime, Professor Karkarov, Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Olivander were already waiting for them.

"Good morning Champions, good of you all to be here at this time. This is Mr. Olivander, one of the finest wand makers this side of the Canal. He will be testing if your wands are still in good working order. After that we will take some pictures and after that the Champions are free to go."

Everyone nodded and took a seat. Mr. Olivander walked up to the front "We'll start with the youngest and work our way up. Mr. Potter could you present your wand please." He said with a smile.

Harry walked forward and presented his wand. "Ah yes, I remember this wand well. Holly, eleven inches and a phoenix feather core. Still in good condition despite everything you have been through Mr. Potter. Now let's see how it handles." He conjured a bouquet of flowers from its tip and was satisfied with the results.

"Next is Ms. Granger, could I take a look at your wand please?"

Hermione squeezed Fabian's hand and presented her wand.

"Ah another one of mine. Vine, ten and three quarter inches with a dragon heartstring core. Still in top condition I see." He conjured a stream of wine and proclaimed himself satisfied.

"Mr. Markov you are next, present your wand please."

Fabian gave a wink to his girlfriend and walked to the front, presenting his wand to Mr. Olivander. "Hmm, This wand is French I see. Let's see, ebony, twelve inches and, oh my a mermaid hair core. Still in prime condition I see. This makes for a temperamental wand Mr. Markov."

Fabian smiled "I know, it was a gift from my aunt. She felt it was the right wand for me and it was."

"Very well, let us test its potential." He conjured a flock of birds form the tip and again he proclaimed himself satisfied with the result.

Ms. Delacour, could I take a look at your wand please?"

Fleur walked up to the him and gave him her wand.

"Another French made wand let us see. Rosewood, nine and three quarter inches and, oh interesting a Veela hair core." He swished it and conjured another bouquet of flowers, which he handed to her. "Still in perfect order, you may retake your seat.

Fleur nodded and took her seat next to Hermione.

"Finally we have Mr. Krum, your wand please."

Viktor presented his wand with a hint of a smile.

"Ah a Gregorovisch creation if I'm not mistaken. Hornbeam, ten and a quarter inches with a dragon heartstring. Still in peak condition." He conjured another stream of wine from the tip. "All wands are in prime condition." He proclaimed with a smile

"Very well thank you Mr. Olivander. Your help has been most appreciated." Bagman said excitedly.

Olivander left the room after shaking hands with the Champions and Bagman and Crouch.

Bagman turned back to the champions "All right, it's picture time."

It took a while before everyone was situated so they could take the picture, since it was hard to find a position where Madam Maxime could be fully in the picture. Eventually they had her sit down with everyone around her.

After the pictures the champions wanted to make their leave but were stopped by a woman in a bright green outfit. "Please wait a minute, I'm Rita Skeeter and I have a few questions for the champions and Referee, if you don't mind."

They all shared a look amongst each other and eventually looked to Fabian. He sighed silently "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Skeeter, but we have nothing to say at this point." She pouted but judging from their looks they were not saying anything to her.

The teachers took their leave, taking Ms. Skeeter with them. "All right champions for now we are done, I just need to speak with your Referee for a moment. If you want you can all wait outside. I can see you have already become close as friends."

They nodded and walked out of the room, Hermione really didn't want to, but she was led from the room by Fleur.

Bagman turned to Fabian. "Thank you for staying behind Mr. Markov, you will now receive the information you need for the First Task. It will be a test of skill, agility and endurance. The champions will be required to retrieve a Dragon egg from one of the four dragons we will import for this. A Chinese Fireball, A Welsh Green, a Swedish Shortsnout and a Hungarian Horntail. Inside the egg is the information they need for the Second Task. They are not allowed to use anything besides their wands. We, being Mr. Crouch, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkarov and myself, will score the Champions according to their performance. Your task in this is to see to the safety of the champions and interfere if necessary."

Fabian nodded "I understand Mr. Bagman. But don't you think dragons will be a bit dangerous for students to handle?"

"Perhaps, but we made sure there are trainers on hand should things get out of control. And furthermore soon you shall receive a number of scrolls on which you will find the spells necessary to secure the safety of the champions."

"Very well sir, was there anything else you might need me for at this moment?" He asked politely. He was hungry and he really wanted to have some breakfast with his girlfriend.

Bagman smiled at him "no, thank you for staying behind Mr. Markov, just to be ready to expect the package to arrive in a couple of days." Fabian nodded and left the room, only to be enveloped in a hug from his girlfriend.

He smiled and kissed her "Hey love, you alright?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

She smiled and nodded "I'm fine love, just the usual things I feel when we are separated."

He kissed her again and said "let's talk about it over breakfast, you're all welcome to join us if you want." He said to the others.

Fleur nodded "I'd love to join you two, it feels like it 'as been too long since we really talked." She said with a smile.

Viktor and Harry shook their heads. "We already had breakfast but we'll join you later, I have a sense you have something to tell us. I can see it in your eyes." Harry said with a smile.

Fabian just nodded. "fair enough, come by in a few hours, then we can talk about the Tournament." The others nodded and walked back towards the Great Hall.

…

Once they were back in the room Hermione and Fleur were immediately ushered towards the sofa's by Fabian. "I'll take care of breakfast girls, you just sit tight."

The girl in question were a bit skeptical but took a seat anyway, this would give Fleur the opportunity to talk to Hermione a bit.

"So 'ermione, 'ow are you 'olding up with everyzing?" The blond witch asked with a bit of concern.

Hermione smiled a bit faintly "Depends what you mean Fleur, if you mean the Tournament, I'm not so great. If you are taking about the bond with Fabian, I couldn't be better."

Fleur smiled at her "I was talking about ze tournament, and remember zat we will protect you from anyzing, whatever ze tasks may be."

Hermione hugged her "Thanks Fleur, that means so much to me." Fleur rested her head on top of Hermione's genuinely scared for the young witch.

"Hey Fleur, you told Fabian about the Bonds right" She smiled when Fleur nodded "could you tell me what you told him?"

"Of course I can 'ermione, it will be my pleasure. It is some time ago since I told zis, but I will try to remember as much as possible. Usually a bond starts at a young age, starting out in an affectionate friendship. As ze mates age, zey feel a pull towards each ozer, usually around ze time zey hit puberty. From there it goes quickly, it is not unheard of zat between ze first kiss and ze 'I love you' zere are only a few weeks. Usually when ze couple finishes their bond through lovemaking, they are more in tune with each ozer's emotions and zey are less prone to jealousy. Does zat help any?"

Hermione nodded "it does, most of it we already knew, but it is nice to know where our feelings are coming from."

Fleur smiled at her "I understand zat 'ermione, now tell me, have you already completed your bond?" she asked with curiosity.

Hermione blushed and nodded "yes we did, we made love the first day we stayed at my house in London. And now that you told me this it makes sense. I feel what he is feeling and I'm sure he is feeling the same."

Fleur's smile got even bigger "zat is wonderful, no wonder my thrall didn't affect you. It doesn't work on mated couples. I am really so 'appy for you both. Fabian zid not 'ave an easy childhood. And we were always very close, until his father forbade 'is mozer and 'im to come and visit us. He always told me he would wait for love, and I'm so glad he 'as."

Just when Hermione wanted to say something Fabian returned from the kitchen with three plates of sandwiches. "I'm sorry it's not a bit more fancy, but the elves are busy with Tournament preparations, so they were only able to bring the minimum of supplies for now."

The girls looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "If you say so love." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian shrugged and put the tray in front of them, taking a sandwich as he sat down. "So what did I miss."

Hermione smiled and took a seat next to him "nothing much love, we just talked a bit, and we got to know each other a bit better."

He kissed her and smiled at her "good to hear that love, did Fleur tell you any embarrassing stories from my childhood."

Fleur laughed lightly and Hermione smiled "no, not yet, we wanted to wait until you got back so you could hear them.

He groaned but figured he couldn't escape from it. Somewhere he was glad for that, He cared a great deal for Fleur and Gabrielle and to have his mate build a good relationship with his family.

"Don't worry Fabian" Fleur said with a smile "I won't tell your mate 'ow you at one time we went skinny dipping in our pool at night."

Fabian blushed and Hermione laughed at him "I remember that was your idea Fleur, I also seem to remember you kissed me that night."

Now Fleur blushed "Zat is true, I never kissed anyone before and you told me before you 'ad practiced with Luna."

Fabian nodded "True, it was a good kiss too, if I remember correctly, it was just a bit awkward that we were both naked at the time." He said with a smile. Fleur smiled back at him "I know it was a bit awkward, but we both enjoyed the time we had togezer. Even if it was for a little while" she said with a sad smile.

Fabian shared a glance with Hermione and then walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug. "It's okay Fleur, we found each other again, and this time there is no one that prevents us from keeping in touch with each other. I mean the fact that I am mated does not mean I will stop showing affection to my family. I love you Fleur, we both do, you are the big sister I never had."

Fleur smiled at him "Thank you Fabian, zat means a lot to me. I love you too. I 'ave always seen you as my brozer, one with whom I 'appen to 'ave a more intimate bond zan ozers."

He smiled and kissed Fleur's cheek "Everything will be fine Fleur, together the three of us can do anything. You will always be safe with us." He motioned for Hermione to join them.

Hermione had to blink a few tears away, the way her mate always protected his family never ceased to amaze her. She walked to over to them and joined their hug.

Together they stayed like this for a while, wrapped in a three way hug. All of them with smiles on their faces and all of them with tears running down their cheeks.


	12. Information Gathering

**Bonded Souls**

 **C12: Information Gathering**

 **Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable charachters.  
A/N: I know i'm skipping quite some time here, but I just want to add to that, that Harry is not the focal point of this story, Some things will still happen, but that is something you will read in the future chapters.**

After a while they broke their hug and fell back into a lighter topic of conversation. All of them glad to have formed an intimate bond with each other over the last few hours.

There was a knock on the door and Fabian opened it with a wave of his wand. Harry and Viktor walked in "Hey guys, had a good breakfast." Viktor asked with a smile.

They nodded and Fabian said "yeah we had a good breakfast and caught up some. Please take a seat, I have big news for you regarding the First Task."

The boys took a seat and Fabian warded off the room, just in case. After he was done he took a seat. "Right, although I was specifically instructed not to tell you what the first task is, I feel you have the right to know what you are up against. There is no easy way to say this so I'll just say it outright. You are going to face Dragons. One for each of you, and you are supposed to gather an egg which will hold the information for the next task. As you know you are only allowed to use your wands, so I suggest over the next couple of weekends we use our time to research some spells that could be useful for you guys."

"Do we know which dragons they will use? Because if we do we might find specific information on how to battle them." Viktor said

"We do, They are going to import a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Shortsnout, A Welsh Green and A Hungarian Horntail." Everyone gasped when they heard the last Dragon. "What the hell where they thinking. Only a few have ever tamed one and lived. Whoever gets it will have their work cut out for them." Hermione said with a furrowed brow.

Harry and Fabian had to smile at that, That usually meant she had a plan "I assume you are already forming a plan in that beautiful mind of yours love?" Fabian said with a smile.

Hermione nodded "I do, but I will have to do some more research on it. But basically I was thinking that they will probably let us choose the dragons we are going to face. So if we focus on which dragon we want, we will get that. But as I said, I will have to do some research on the former tournaments."

Fabian smiled big at his mate, the others only nodded. Then he thought of something. He turned towards them and said "if your theory is correct we should decide who gets which dragon. This way we make sure the danger to you is limited, you can defeat your dragon with your abilities, instead of fighting one that is too much for you."

The others nodded again "Alright, let's call this meeting for now so we can prepare on our own. We'll meet again next Saturday here around the same time. Until then good luck on your preparations." Fabian said finally.

Viktor and Harry wished them a nice day and went back to do whatever they were going to do. Fleur chose to spent a little more time with her cousin and his mate. "So anything in particular you want to do Fleur?" He asked with a kind smile. Fleur shook her head. "Non, not at zis moment, I should see if Gabrielle is doing okay."

"I'm sure she's fine, she's with Ginny and Luna, they are probably showing her around the school." He said thoughtful.

Fleur smiled at them "You are probably right Fabian, I zink I'll just go back to ze carriage and do some 'omework, since there is nothing else for me to do 'ere."

"That's fine Fleur, we'll see you at lunch, and if you ever want to talk, you're welcome in our room." Hermione said with a smile

"Zank you 'ermione, zat means so much to me. Take care, and I'll see you later." She said after giving them both a hug.

Together they walked from the room towards the Entrance Hall, when Professor McGonagall came out to meet them. "Good morning Ms. Granger, Mr. Markov. We missed you for breakfast this morning, is there any particular reason for that?" She asked sincerely.

Fabian smiled at their favorite Professor. " Not specifically Professor, we woke up a bit late, and we had a meeting with the Champions this morning, so we ate breakfast in our room today."

"That's fine Mr. Markov, I was just a little curious of your whereabouts." She looked around to see if there was anyone else that could hear her. When she didn't see anyone she continued. "I'm just looking after my two favorite students after all." She finished with a smile.

Fabian and Hermione both smiled. "Thank you Professor, we have always aimed to please."

McGonagall smiled at them "Honestly Mr. Markov I have no idea what you are talking about." She said with a wink.

…

They said goodbye to Professor McGonagall and made their way outside. "So, what's the plan love?" Hermione asked with a curious look.

He smiled at her and said "I don't know, I figured a walk around the grounds would do us good."

She nodded and took his hand in hers. "Now we look like the young couple in love that we are supposed to be." She said with a smile.

He shook his head at her antics "I know, it gets difficult sometimes not to let the whole world know how much I love you."

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you Fabian." She murmured with a smile.

He kissed the top of her head "I love you too Hermione, and I'll always protect you. I promise." he said with a smile.

They walked around for a bit until they heard someone call their name. "Fabian, Hermione wait up." They turned around and saw how Draco was running towards them, Crabbe and Goyle hot on his tail.

"Get back here, you traitor, accept your punishment like a man." Goyle shouted, his nose still in heavy bandages.

Draco reached them and hid himself behind Fabian. "It'll be fine Draco, We'll protect you, we promised that to your mother." Draco just smiled at him.

"If you two don't want to end up with a few more broken bones, I suggest you two back the fuck off." Fabian said with the anger clear in his voice.

Crabbe scoffed at him "Last time you got lucky traitor, we got the advantage this time."

Fabian slowly got into a fighting stance, pushing Hermione to the back with Draco. "This has gone far enough!" a voice bellowed from behind the two boys.

It was Professor Snape who came running up to them. "Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle I believe I warned you both what would happen if you were caught threatening people again. You two are coming with me to the Headmasters office, where you will be most likely be expelled for your behavior. This is not the Slytherin way." Snape almost yelled at them.

"Well if we are going to expelled anyway, let's make it official." Crabbe said with an evil look.

They both surged forward and Fabian was just a bit too late to react, Crabbe caught him in the jaw, but Goyle socked him on the temple, knocking him out immediately. Hermione screamed and in a surge of magic knocked the two Slytherins backwards and bound them.

Snape was momentarily shocked but managed to regain his composure quickly. From behind him McGonagall was already running towards them. "What happened here Severus." She asked with the shock clear in her voice.

Severus looked up at her and said "I found Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle threatening Mr. Malfoy yet again, despite my warning. Mr. Markov tried to protect Mr. Malfoy, and in a last act of defiance against the school Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle punched Mr. Markov in the face, Mr. Goyle hit him in the temple and he was knocked out immediately. Then Ms. Granger screamed and knocked them back and bound them, without using her wand, I might add."

Minerva looked at Hermione in shock, who was next to Fabian, crying loudly. "You take these two to Albus, and tell him what happened. I will take Mr. Markov and Ms. Granger to the infirmary."

Severus nodded, and turned to Draco once McGonagall was out of earshot. "You should follow them Draco, I know what Fabian means to you as family." Draco smiled at him "Thank you Professor, thank you for everything that you have done for me."

Snape nodded and then turned back to Crabbe and Goyle, who he dragged back towards the castle, not even bothering to release them from their bonds.

Draco quickly ran back towards the castle, hoping Fabian would be okay. He never expected for this to happen, he had suspected they would turn violent but he never wanted this to happen.

…

Meanwhile Fabian was laid down on a bed in the Hospital Wing. He had yet to give any sign of life and Hermione was beside herself with worry and grief. While Minerva went to get Madame Pomfrey, she took his hand in her own. "Oh Fabian, please wake up, I can't live without you, you're my everything. You can't die, we have so much left to do in this world. I can't face it alone. Please love, come back to me." She pleaded with the tears running down her cheeks.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and sagged back into her chair, crying into her hands.

Meanwhile Madame Pomfrey and Minerva came back into the room. "I know you are reluctant to leave him Hermione, but there is nothing we can do for him now, he has to wake up on his own." McGonagall said with a kind voice.

"No, I won't leave him. I can't leave him, he needs me. Could you please get Fleur, she will know what to do." She pleaded with her.

McGonagall nodded "Okay Ms. Granger, I'll be right back." She then turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Keep an eye on her Poppy, they are mated, so there is no telling what she will do to get him back." Poppy Pomfrey nodded and watched as her old friend walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione hadn't let go of his hand, and she kept squeezing it lightly, in the hopes of getting a response from him.

He was still unresponsive, but in his mind it was a whirlwind. He heard her voice, clearly and crisp, reaching out to him. But somehow Fabian was unable to give a response. He was lost in his own mind and he was unable to get out of it.

A few minutes later Hermione felt how two arms encircled her. She knew it was Fleur, she could feel it in her heart. She turned and saw the tear stricken face of the French witch "oh Fleur, thank God, you're here, I don't know what to do. You know more about Soul Mates than anyone, what can I do to bring him back."

Fleur hugged her a bit tighter "Oh, 'ermione, he'll be alright, zat blow to 'is 'ead caused 'im to get stuck in his own mind. You need to stay with 'im during zis. Now tell me what 'appened exactly, any detail can help to bring 'im back."

Hermione took a few deep breaths before she felt ready to speak. "We were taking a walk over the grounds when we saw Draco running toward us with those two in pursuit. They were clearly out to hurt him and Fabian wanted to protect him. Some words were exchanged before Professor Snape put a stop to it. Apparently they wanted to hurt someone, and before Fabian could react they had punched him on the jaw and temple, the last one knocked him out. The last thing I remember is screaming and seeing them flying back and then them being bound."

Fleur smiled at her "Zat was your bond protecting your mate. When our mate is threatened we find ze most direct way of dealing with zat threat. They are lucky zey are still alive, you could 'ave easily killed them." Then suddenly she got a thoughtful look on her face. "I may 'ave an idea zat may bring him back. It will require a lot of contact between you two. The feeling of his mate close to 'im will almost certainly bring 'im back."

Hermione smiled at her and leaned a bit more into the hug. "Merci Fleur, I'll try. But I doubt they will let me while everyone is here." She said with a bit of a frown.

Fleur smiled a bit evilly. "Let me 'andle zat 'ermione. I can make sure you two will be alone." Fleur turned towards the present teachers. "I need everyone to leave ze room for now, We 'ave an idea zat will bring Fabian back, but 'ermione will require absolute peace while she does zis."

Since there was nothing else that could be done than to let him wake up naturally, and knowing the French witches' heritage, they all left the room, Fleur shooting Hermione a wink before she left.

Hermione mouthed a thank you and gently laid down beside him, trailing kisses on his chest. Slowly she felt how he was reacting to her touch. She decided she need to go a step further. She straddled him and took of her shirt and bra. She then laid down against him, linked their fingers and kissed him deeply.

At first she didn't get a response, but after a while she felt how his lips captured hers and she was flipped over. She opened her eyes to see his locking onto hers. She surged forward and kissed him again, his tongue quickly begging entrance to her mouth.

They made out like this for a few minutes before she broke the kiss "Oh Fabian, I'm so glad you're awake, I was so afraid you would never wake up. How are you feeling? She asked with tears in her eyes.

He laid down beside her and smiled "My head still hurts like hell, but otherwise I'm fine. It is an experience I never want to have again. I could hear you inside my head, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not respond to you. I'm so sorry I put you through this."

She kissed him and said "Don't apologize for things you had no part in, this was not your fault, you are a victim here, and those two bastards deserved everything I did to them. I really hope for their sake they will never show their face here again. And remind me to get a nice present for Fleur, she was the one that suggested I try getting as much contact as possible to bring you back."

He kissed her again and then sat back up. "Duly noted princess. But I think you should get dressed, so Madame Pomfrey can give me something for my headache, then we can go back to the room, and I'll properly thank you for saving my life."

Hermione blushed but put her bra and shirt back on. "I'll hold you that." She said with a smile.

He gave her another kiss and then got up from the bed. He was a bit unstable but otherwise fine. He held his hands out to Hermione and together they walked towards the door.

Once they were outside they saw Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey talking quietly in the hallway. Fleur was sitting on a bench with Gabrielle and Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco were trying to smooth out the floor with their pacing.

When they heard the door open everyone looked to him with a smile on their faces. "Welcome back Mr. Markov, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"My head hurts like hell, but otherwise I'm fine." He said with a smile.

"Only to be expected after such a blow, please follow me to my office and I will get you some potions for it."

He nodded and together with Hermione he followed the Nurse towards her office.

She gave him two bottles and explained what they did "the brown bottle will help you with the pain in your head, and the green bottle is for your jaw, should you have some residual pain there."

He smiled at her "Thank you Madame Pomfrey." The Nurse only nodded and after casting a diagnostic spell she sent them on their way.

…

When they were outside again Fabian was almost knocked to the ground by Luna, who hugged him tightly. "Thank Merlin you're okay Fabian, I was so scared that you would never wake up." He smiled and pulled back a bit. "Don't worry Lu, I'll be around for a very long time."

Luna smiled and hugged him again. Hermione smiling at them the entire time, she knew how much Fabian meant to Luna, and she could understand what Luna had gone through when she heard of the attack.

When the blonde witch was pried of off him by her girlfriend Fleur came up and also hugged him, a few tears slipping from her cheeks. "Oh Fabian, I am so glad you are okay" He smiled at his niece "Don't worry Fleur, I just found you again, there is no way we will be apart again for a long time. And thank you for everything you did for Hermione while I was out."

She smiled and kissed his cheek "Pa de problem, Mon Amie, you and your mate are family, and like you always say, family should be treasured." He smiled at her "You're right Fleur, but still we wanted to thank you for everything."

Gabrielle was next, Fabian squatted down and hugged her tightly, comforting the little girl who was crying on his shoulder. "Shh, Gabby, it's okay, I'm okay and I promise I will never leave you again." After a while Gabrielle's sobs lessened and she walked back to Fleur.

The others also hugged him, glad to have him back. Draco was last and he had a guilty look on his face. He smiled at him "Draco, don't blame yourself, this is not your fault, and you know I would never blame you for this. You're family Draco, and I meant what I said, you will be safe with us."

Draco sniffed a few times and hugged both Hermione and Fabian "I know you don't blame me, but it does not lessen the guilt I feel, if I just stood up to them all of this could have been avoided." He said with a few tears running down his cheeks.

Fabian smiled down at him "If you would have stood up to them, we would be in there visiting you, and I would have to face both your Mum and my Mum with the note I failed to protect you. I think they would have done more to you than they did to me."

Draco nodded and smiled "Thank you Fabian, thank you Hermione. Thank all of you for giving me this second chance."

Together they walked towards the Great Hall, since Fabian had been out for most of the day and dinner was about to be served.

They took their seats and they fell into a light conversation over dinner. Fabian took his potion prior to eating and as with most potions he complained about the taste and he gratefully accepted a glass of Pumpkin Juice to wash away the taste.

After dinner Snape approached them "Mr. Markov, Ms. Granger, would you accompany me to my office please, I have some questions about the incidents of this afternoon."

Fabian knew him well enough to see the underlying reason, but Hermione wasn't as convinced. She shared a look with Fabian but he just nodded. "Of course Professor, lead the way." He said with a smile.

The couple followed him through the halls and into his office. Once they were in his office Snape led them through another door that led to his private quarters. Once he had secured the room, his face softened. "I am so glad you are alright Fabian, I would have hated to tell Eliza I had failed to protect you." He said with a genuine smile.

Fabian smiled back at him "You know, I have been hearing that a lot today, but I just did what I had to, to protect my own family."

Hermione looked at the exchange with wide eyes. "You are not such an emotionless man as everyone thinks, are you?"

Snape smiled at her "Indeed Ms. Granger, it is true that there is a vast difference in my persona here in school and in private, and I must continue to do so until the threat of You-know-who is quelled. The truth is I have known both Fabian and Draco long before they started school. And I couldn't be more proud of the men they are becoming. And I must apologize to you, you have always been one of my favorite students, even if I didn't show it."

Hermione smiled at him "I understand Professor, knowing this I completely see where you are coming from. It must be so hard to keep up such an act for so many years."

He nodded "It is, but it will be over soon, and then I will be able to drop this act and become the man only a few people know." He said with a smile.

Suddenly his Floo burned green flames and Fabian was shocked who stepped out. "Don't start Fabian, you know I had to tell her." Snape said with a smile.

Fabian groaned and sagged back into his seat as his mother stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione took his hand and started rubbing small circles on it.

"Oh Fabian, are you okay?" Eliza said with a few tears in her eyes.

He smiled at her "I'm fine Mom, I just have a bit of a headache left. But you can thank Hermione for brining me back."

Eliza walked to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "Oh Hermione, how hard it must have been to see your love see beaten down. Thank you for saving him."

Hermione smiled "I didn't have a choice Eliza, I love him too much to let him go."

Eliza pulled back and looked her in the eye. "There is really something more between the two of you, isn't there."

Hermione nodded "Yes there is, we did some research when we were at your house. We discovered some things that really shook everything up, but we didn't really get a chance to explain before we left."

Eliza smiled and took a seat. "Well we have some time so I think now is as good a time as any to explain it."

Severus took a seat next to her "I heard some things from Dumbledore, but I must say I am curious about the full extent of this."

Fabian and Hermione shared a glance and smiled to each other. He took a deep breath and then began. "We knew from the first moment that this was more than a simple crush, and we decided to look what it could mean. And since there was a gigantic library at our disposal while we stayed with you, we decided to start our search there. We found an ancient book with a lot of information and what we found that matched our, for a lack of a better word symptoms. It is called a Soul Bond and is one of the most powerful forms of magic bonds, and usually starts out as a friendship. The couple will be bonded together forever and the man will feel protective of the woman, and both of them can never love another. It will also said that the couple will feel actual pain when they are parted. The book also said the effects of the bond would not be felt until the couple shared their first kiss, which happened at the World Cup. But perhaps the most important is that the effects will balance itself out once the relationship has been consummated."

Severus and Eliza both looked a bit shocked. "No wonder you two wanted your own chambers. Because the separation would have caused you pain." Severus said with a smile. "But there is one thing I don't understand. If the effects will balance itself out after you consummated your relationship. how do you explain the reaction Hermione had when you were knocked down."

Fabian sighed, he knew this question would come. "There is an easy explanation for that, and I must ask you not to judge us to harshly. We already consummated our relationship, and I know we are perhaps too young for that, but we couldn't fight it anymore. We felt we were both ready and we just went with it. We are deeply in love, and that is something that will never change."

Eliza smiled "It is a lot to take in, but I am grateful you both waited for love, that is all a mother can ask. And Hermione, I don't think I have to say this, but welcome to the family."

Hermione smiled "Thank you Eliza, it is an honor to be a part of your family." She said after hugging her.

Fabian had to wipe away a few tears when he saw it. He was so happy his mother had accepted the full extent of his relationship.

A little while later Hermione and Fabian excused themselves and went to their room. They had a long day and they were both extremely tired.

When they got back to their room Ginny an Luna were engaged in a battle with their tongues. The couple didn't even notice them coming in.

Fabian smiled and said "So, who's winning?"

Ginny and Luna looked up shocked and Ginny blushed deeply, Luna just smiled in her usual dreamy smile. "No one was winning Fabian, we were just exploring."

"Sure" he drawled "just exploring, I think exploring is a bit difficult with each other's tongues down your throats. I just think you two are getting just as addicted to each other as Hermione and me are to each other." he finished with a smile.

Luna laughed at that "I think you're right, but I fail to see how that is a bad thing." She said with a dreamy smile.

Now Fabian laughed "You are right Luna, there is nothing wrong with being addicted to your mate. But if you two will excuse us, we are going to get some rest. It has been a long day."

"Sure thing, have a good night you two, and we'll see you two in the morning." Luna said with a smile.

After another round of good nights Hermione and Fabian walked into their room, quickly took off their clothes and crawled into bed, immediately cuddling up to each other. They shared a couple of kisses, but found they were both way too tired to start something, and soon they drifted to sleep, smiling in each other's arms.


	13. Birthday Planning

**Bonded Souls**

 **C13: Birthday Planning**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A week later the Champions again met in the room, all of them having done some research on the dragons they would be facing.

They all compared notes and finally they came to a conclusion. Viktor had the most experience, so he would focus on the Horntail, Fleur would focus on the Welsh Green, Hermione would take the Chinese Fireball, and Harry would take the Shortsnout.

Fabian had received the scrolls he needed a few days before and he figured he could study them at a more appropriate time.

After their meeting Hermione and Fabian decided to catch up on some homework. They didn't have a whole lot but they were a bit behind on Muggle Studies and History of Magic.

"I'm so glad I'm not having a many classes as I did last year. I don't think I could have done it all." Hermione said when she finally closed her History of Magic book. Fabian smiled at her "This year you don't have a Time Turner at your disposal princess. And to be honest, I'm glad you don't have as many classes, I don't think I could've handled the separation." He said after a giving her a kiss.

She smiled back at him "I know love, I think that would have driven me mad too. Just the last few days before school were torture, just think of what an entire year would have done to us."

He frowned a little at that "I don't know love, but I'm glad we are not going to find out. I love having you this close, this way I can hold you and kiss you anytime I want." He said with a light smile.

She kissed him lightly and smiled "I think you talk too much and do too little, my Count."

"Count? Where did you come up with that love." he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She laughed at him "I was thinking about a cute nickname for you, since you always call me your princess. You are my Count. Since you bear an uncanny resemblance to Count Dracula, with your pale skin and long black hair."

"I've read that book, that is one of my favorite Muggle Books, and I would love to be your Count, my princess. But doesn't that make you Mina?"

"Yes it does, I hope that isn't a problem for you." She said with a smile "Yes it kind of is, but you way more beautiful than Mina, or any other girl for that matter."

She blushed and kissed him "you know when you talk like that, I get the urge to take you back to bed and not let you out until dinner."

He smiled at her and picked her up in bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom. She kissed him and only broke it when he deposited her onto the bed.

He laid himself down beside her and pulled her into a kiss, he wanted to start slowly, but they had teased each other so much that he was beyond going slowly. He straddled her and took her shirt and bra off, vanishing his own shirt a second later. "So beautiful, so soft" he whispered as he tenderly caressed her chest. She blushed again "stop teasing love, I need you inside of me right now." She said with a hoarse voice.

He smiled at her "your wish is my command princess." He loosened her belt and pulled down her pants together with her underwear, leaving her naked on the bed.

Hermione had enough, she vanished his pants with a flick of her wrist, smiling when she saw how hard he was for her.

He smiled and slowly entered her, shivering when he felt how wet his mate already was for him. "You're so wet baby." He said with a smile. "It's all because of you love, now make love to me like there is no tomorrow."

He nodded and slowly increased his thrusts. Hermione moaned loudly, losing herself in the ecstasy of the act.

She flipped them and started riding him, leaving his hands free to roam her chest. He sat up and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned again and shuddered as took the other one between his fingers.

He felt how her walls were tightening around him and he knew she wouldn't last much longer. A minute later he was proven right as she screamed his name as she came.

Then he got an idea. He pulled out and said "get on your hands and knees love, I have an idea. Hermione was still panting but managed to comply. She slowly rolled over and got on her hands and knees, sticking her butt out for emphasis.

He smiled and filled her again, enjoying the shiver that ran down her spine. He kissed her down the length of her back. His hands found his way back to her breasts, gently squeezing them every couple of seconds.

Hermione moaned loudly, enjoying the feel of his hands on her breasts. Usually their lovemaking was hurried, but today she felt like he wanted to take his time.

She felt how she was lifted against him, his penis entering her even deeper. She moaned loudly, leaning back to kiss him. She moaned again as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

She got off of him for a second, turned around, and then guided him back inside her "Fabian, I love you so much." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and kissed her "I love you too Hermione, more than life itself." He panted as he came deep inside of her.

Together they let themselves fall onto the bed and kissed ach other deeply, Fabian slowly easing his penis out of her. She moaned lightly and kissed him again "that was amazing love, I'm glad we are still able to take our time with our lovemaking.

He smiled and kissed her "you were amazing princess, I can't think of anything better than being inside of you. Other than everything else about you that is"

Hermione smiled again "Same here love, only you can fulfill my desire." He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her hair. "I love you Hermione, forever and always I will love you."

"I love you too Fabian, until time ends I will love you." She said with a smile.

They closed their eyes and soon they fell asleep, both wearing similar smiles on their faces.

…

It was around dinnertime they woke up again, Hermione gently tracing kisses on his chest. "Wake up love, dinner is ready." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled as he woke up, kissing her tenderly as he sat up. "Hey princess, isn't dinner over by now?" She nodded "yes love, but Luna made us dinner. And it's getting cold."

He nodded and got out, summoning his clothes to him as he did. Hermione was already dressed and smiled as he got dressed. She found herself looking at him more and more and she wondered if it was their bond that was trying to be aware of any danger to her mate, so that any repeat of last week would be prevented.

They walked out into the living room to see a table set for two. Ginny and Luna stood a little to the side smiling at the other couple. "This is our way of saying thank you, we have you two to thank for our current happiness, and the reason we are able to wake up in each other's arms every day."

Fabian went to hug Luna while Hermione went to hug Ginny. "Thank you Luna, this really means a lot to us." Luna smiled and hugged him a bit tighter "It's no trouble Fabian, we have you and Hermione to thank for our happiness and this is a way for us of saying thanks." He smiled down at her "Well thank you Lulu, and if you have a minute after dinner, I have a request to make." She nodded "sure Fabe, anything for you, you know that."

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were having a similar conversation "Thank Gin, thank you for doing this for us." Ginny smiled at her "you and Fabian are practically family 'Mione, and you two deserve to be waited on every once and a while." Hermione hugged her a bit tighter. "Thank you Ginny, I have always considered you as family. You and Luna are like the sisters I never had but always wanted."

A little while later the young couple was sitting at the dinner table, stealing glances at the other every couple of seconds. Ginny and Luna were on the couch in each other's arms, both of them were smiling at their best friends. "It's really wonderful isn't it Gin. To have found your forever as young as we and them have." Ginny smiled and nodded "it is Lu, and seeing them so in love as they are gives me such good hopes for us. Just imagine us in a few years, going on a double date with them, never having to be afraid that someone or something is going to tear us apart." Luna kissed her and nodded "I can see that happening, just as I can see the friendship between the four of us getting even closer because of this. I mean, we are already close but the four of us are the only ones that truly understand each other. I know you already see Hermione as a sister and Fabian is practically my brother. I can see the four of us protecting each other from everything." Ginny nodded and kissed her again, starting out slowly but quickly deepening the kiss. Luna moaned and pushed Ginny down to the couch, quickly forgetting her surroundings.

Fabian and Hermione just finished dinner when they heard Luna moan. They both looked toward the couch and saw how the two girls were entwined with each other. Hermione used her wand to float the dishes towards the kitchen and then followed Fabian towards their bedroom, the two girls needed privacy and they didn't want to see where it would lead.

Ginny and Luna didn't even notice what was going on, not until they heard the door close. "I guess we went a bit far for them." Ginny panted.

"No love, that's not it, they wanted us to have privacy, they didn't want to feel like they were intruding." Luna said with a smile. Ginny kissed her again and said "I love you Luna. I love you so much."

Luna smiled "I love you too Gin. More than I ever thought possible." She said after giving her another kiss. Ginny picked her up and carried her to their room, kissing her as she closed the door.

Meanwhile Hermione and Fabian were already losing themselves in each other again, although they didn't feel the urge to go as far as they had before dinner.

Unbeknownst to Hermione during dinner Jupi had popped into their room and left a small box in Fabian's pocket.

Currently they were lying on the bed, stealing kisses from the other every couple of seconds.

After a few minutes Fabian smiled at her and said "Care to dance love?"

Hermione nodded and pulled him up. She flicked her wand at their record player and soon the room was filled with the sounds of Strauss's Second Waltz.

They glided through the room, both of them smiling the entire time they spent in each other's arms.

When the song ended Fabian twirled her one last time and pulled her in for a kiss when they faced each other again.

"I wanted to wait with this at least until tomorrow. But I can't wait anymore." He took the box from his pocket "Happy birthday love" he said as he presented her with the box.

"Thanks love, but my birthday is tomorrow." She said after kissing him. "I know princess, but I couldn't wait until tomorrow." She smiled and opened the box.

When she saw the necklace she was shocked. "Baby, you shouldn't have. This is too much" she said with a few tears running down her cheeks.

He took her into his arms "Nothing is ever good enough for you my love. you deserve only the best." He said after giving her a kiss. When he wanted to pull back she slung her arms around his neck "You're not going anywhere love, you are mine tonight." He smiled and let himself be led towards the bed, shivering slightly as she took off his shirt.

She raked her nails across his chest and smiled "so beautiful and all mine." She said with a bright smile. She flicked her wand and sent his pants towards the chair. Hermione smiled when she saw how hard he already was for her. She took his penis in her mouth and started sucking, slowly increasing her pace.

Fabian was in heaven once more, he loved every part of her, but nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of his girlfriend giving him a blowjob, except the feeling of being inside of her. He felt how his insides tightened and second later he felt how he shot his entire load in her mouth.

When she felt him come, she took his penis as far as it would go in her mouth, needing to feel his load as deep inside as possible. As she came back up and swallowed the last of it, she smiled at him "that was a lovely dessert my Count, thank you."

Fabian was still panting heavily but in the back of his mind her word registered with him "glad to be of service love" he said with a goofy smile.

She crawled back up to him and cuddled up to him, smiling when she felt his arm automatically coming around her. "I love you Fabe." She said after kissing him.

"I love you too baby, now and forever." He said with a smile.

Then they heard Ginny screaming Luna's name, causing them both to laugh "I guess they couldn't wait anymore." Hermione said with a smile.

"No I guess they couldn't, but at least now we can tease them the same way they teased us." Fabian said after giving her another kiss.

Hermione nodded and pulled the covers over them "That is something for tomorrow love, right now I think we better get some sleep."

He nodded and said "good night princess."

"Good night, my Count" she said after giving him another kiss.

They cuddled up to each other and soon they fell asleep, both wearing similar smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning they woke up entangled in each other, apparently they had shifted during the night and they had drawn even more together than they already were.

"Good morning my Count." Hermione said with a smile.

He kissed her and smiled "morning princess, happy birthday." He said after giving her a kiss. She pulled him down for a long kiss and moaned lightly as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He broke it a few minutes later and smiled at her "before we do this again love, I think we better take a shower and show ourselves at breakfast." She pouted a little but nodded, following him out of bed and into the bathroom.

Since they were already naked they stepped in and for once they didn't feel the need to take things further.

After they stepped out and got dressed, Hermione turned to him "could you put my necklace on for me love?" He smiled at her "of course my love, I'm dying to see how it looks on you."

He took the necklace from her while she held her hair out of the way. He closed the clasp and gave her a light kiss to the back of her neck. "Wow, it looks amazing love." he said with a big smile.

She took a look in the mirror and smiled "You're right love, it looks amazing, thank you." She said after giving him a kiss.

Together they walked out of their room and almost didn't notice Ginny and Luna waiting for them at the door.

"Well good morning you two. I trust you slept well?" Luna asked with a smile.

Fabian and Hermione both nodded. "Yes we did, although our ears are still ringing a bit from Ginny's scream." Hermione said with a smile

Ginny and Luna blushed deeply but smiled none the less. "Well, we didn't want to fight the urges anymore. And before you can say anything, you guys were right, it really balances out after the first time." Luna said with her usual dreamy voice.

Fabian smiled "I told you sis, and we are both really happy for you guys." Luna hugged him and whispered "you mentioned needing to talk to me?" He nodded slightly "I did, but it solved itself already." He said with a smile

They broke their hug and then the two girls turned to Hermione "Before we forget, happy birthday Hermione." The couple said in unison. They handed her a nicely wrapped gift.

She carefully opened it and it revealed a new copy of 'The Tales of Beedle The Bard'. "How did you guys know, I've been looking for a new copy of this for ages."

Ginny smiled "I know you longer than today, and I know how much you love this book, so Luna found a new copy and proposed we give it to you, so you could read some of the stories we grew up with."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." She hugged them both and then took a glance at the clock. "I think we have to get going if we want to make breakfast today."

They all nodded and together the four of them walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they entered the Great Hall and found a seat, Harry immediately came towards them. "Hey I missed you guys yesterday, where were you guys?"

Fabian smiled at him "We decided to stay in yesterday, since we didn't really get to spend some alone time together during the week."

"That makes sense, but I'm forgetting something." He hugged Hermione, glancing sideways to Fabian slightly, who didn't seem to have a problem with it "Happy birthday 'Mione. Sorry, but I don't have a gift yet, it didn't arrive yet."

She smiled at him "No problem Harry, it's the thought that counts." She said after giving him a hug.

Fleur walked up to them, al slight look of concern on her face "Fabian could I talk to you for a moment?" Fabian smiled when he saw her, but it fell when he saw the look on her face. "Of course Fleur, come on we'll talk in our room, that is one of the only places in the castle that is safe." Fleur nodded and he turned to his mate "I'll be back soon love." he said after giving her a kiss.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him "sure love, see you soon."

When Fleur and Fabian entered the room, Fleur immediately hugged him tightly, needing to feel a closer connection to her cousin. "Hey Fleur what's wrong?" when she didn't respond he lifted her face so he could look in her eyes. "Fleur, please talk to me, trust me like you once did."

Fleur took a few deep breaths and slowly felt herself calm down. "I'm okay Fabian, just a bit nervous about the First Task, I heard Bagman and Crouch say zat all the Champion's parents are going to be invited. I'm so scared what Pere and Mere will say. Zey didn't want me to go on zis trip in the first place, and if zey find out I have been chosen, God knows what will 'appen."

Fabian hugged her a bit tighter "It will be okay Fleur, if our parents are coming for the tasks, My mum can talk to them, it will be good for them to talk again, and maybe they will forget about their anger over your participation. And remember, I will protect you in the tasks if it is necessary, I promise."

Fleur smiled at him "Zank you Fabian, 'earing you say zat some'ow makes it all better. Sometimes I wish you and I weren't mated, so we could show each other affection like we once did."

He smiled at her "Fleur, Hermione knows what you mean to me, she knows you are not a danger to our bond, so she won't see any problems with you showing me affection, certainly not if you are distressed. If she were here right now, she also would do anything to make you feel better."

Fleur hugged him a bit tighter and smiled when she felt his lips connect to her forehead. "Je taime, Fabian, you always have been ze one member of my family zat I can always trust, ze only one that will never judge me for anyzing." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Fleur, you mean almost as much to me as Hermione, and of course I will never judge you, how could I if I owe everything I have today to you." He said with a smile.

She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Zank you Fabian, your support means so much zo me." He kissed her back and smiled "Don't mention it Fleur, but tell me, how are things going with the conquest of your mate?"

Fleur smiled lightly and settled herself in his arms. "Better zan I expected, we 'ave talked a lot in past few days and while she does not know everyzing, she can now talk to me witzout blushing. I am planning to zell her everyzing after ze First Task. Zat way she will not be worried for me during ze First Task."

"That's good to hear Fleur, you deserve your happiness." He said with a kind smile. She snuggled a bit more in his arms and rested her head against his chest.

At that point Hermione came into the room, smiling when she found them on the couch. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to steal my mate Fleur."

Fleur smiled at her "I would never do zat 'ermione, any fool can see how much you to love each ozer. I could never come between you two. I love you both too much zo do zat."

"We love you too Fleur" she said as she joined them on the couch. "Wait a minute, I have an idea" Fabian said with a smile.

He repositioned himself on the couch so that there was enough room for both girls. Fleur pulled her legs under her and rested her head on his shoulder, while Hermione did the same thing on the other side.

He wrapped an arm around both of them, smiling to himself as he felt the two girls he cared the most for in the world fall asleep on his shoulder. All they needed now was Luna and it would be a complete picture.

A little while later he heard how their door opened and both Luna and Ginny walked in. They smiled at the sight on the couch, on the left of him was the blonde French witch, sleeping soundly on his shoulder. And on the right was his brown bushy haired mate.

"Isn't it a wonderful sight Lu?' Ginny said with a smile.

Luna nodded "It is Gin, although I have to say it is tempting to join them, isn't it." Ginny laughed lightly and said "if you want to love, be my guest. I have to do some homework anyway."

Luna's eyes brightened and kissed her deeply. "Thank you Gin, I'll make sure to repay you for this later tonight." She said with a wink.

Ginny kissed her again and then walked towards their room, smiling to herself the entire way. She knew what she was getting into when she started dating Luna, and that included her strange bond with Fabian.

Luna crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Lu, everything alright?" he asked with a smile.

I'm fine Fabe, just wanted to be close to my brother, and since your shoulders are occupied, I'll settle for your lap." She said with a similar smile. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes again.

A while later he woke up with a smile. Hermione, Luna and Fleur were talking softly amongst themselves and all of them smiled as he woke up. "Hey love, had a good nap?" Hermione asked

He nodded and stretched as good as possible. "I slept fine, one does tend to do that when three beautiful girls are sleeping next to him."

They all laughed at that and slowly they untangled themselves. "We should do zis more often, somehow it really 'elps with the nerves." Fleur said with a slight yawn.

Luna nodded "I guess that is Fabian's presence, he has a soothing effect on people around him, I've noticed that for years."

Hermione and Fleur looked at her, prodding her silently to explain further. Luna smiled at them and continued "Since the moment I have known him, he always has had a calming effect on the people around him, I can remember when I met him after my Mum died, and I felt a bit better when we talked, I felt as long as he was around, I could do anything. I think that was when I first developed my crush on him." She finished with a blush.

Fleur smiled at that "I understand what you mean Luna, I felt ze same zings when I saw 'im for ze first time. but by the time we got to know each ozer, his fazer had already forbidden any contact. But I will always treasure ze memories we had zogezer." She said with the same smile still plastered to her face.

Hermione nodded when she heard that "I know what you guys mean, when I first met him, he was the one that stood up to everyone who tried to take a shot at me. When we became friends I couldn't have been happier, and since we started dating I haven't been more at peace." She finished with a smile.

Fabian meanwhile was having trouble with his own emotions "When I hear you girls talk about me like that, it makes me feel like the luckiest man on the planet." He said while wiping away a few tears.

The girls looked at each other and nodded in such a way that Fabian couldn't see. They rearranged themselves around him and Hermione kissed him on the lips, while Luna and Fleur kissed him either cheek.

When they pulled back Fabian was sporting a nice blush "You okay loverboy?" Hermione said with a smile. He smiled and said "I'm fine princess, but I think if any of the boys hear this, they would beat the crap out of me, since I just realized every boys dream."

"We would kill any boy who would try Fabe" Luna said with a smile.

"Oui, I agree with Luna, anyone who would try to 'urt you would 'ave to go zrough us first." Fleur finished with a shy smile.

"Thanks girls, and know that the same goes for you. Anyone that wants to hurt you will have to go through me." He said after giving each of them a kiss, giving Hermione the longest one.

"I zink zoday we 'ave formed a few unbreakable friendships. I am so 'onored to call you all family."

"It's the same for us Fleur, we love you like a sister, and we just know you for two weeks." Luna and Hermione said simultaneously, which caused Fabian and Fleur to laugh.

Together they talked until dinner, and after dinner they were all a bit sad to see Fleur go back to the ship alone. But they all knew that she would find her mate soon, and they would be there to help her in any way until that time came.


	14. Gifts Ungiven

**Bonded Souls**

 **C14: Gifts Ungiven**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later Hermione and Luna were sitting alone in their room after classes, since Ginny and Fabian had to go to a meeting about Quidditch with Harry and the rest of the team.

"Hey Luna, could you help me with something?" Hermione asked with a shy smile.

"Of course Hermione, anything." The blonde said with a smile on her face.

"As you know Fabian's birthday is coming up, and I just can't think of anything to get him. You have known him longer than me, so what would you suggest?"

Luna looked thoughtful for a minute and then she smiled "well, you could write to his Mum and ask if she wants to pitch in for a new broom, he has been complaining that his Nimbus 2000 just isn't cutting it anymore."

Hermione smiled at her "that's a great idea Luna, I'll write to Eliza right away." Luna hugged her and said "glad to be of service 'Mione."

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started her letter.

 _Dear Eliza,_

 _I wanted to do something special for Fabian's birthday and recently he has been complaining how his Nimbus is looking a bit worse for wear. Luna pitched the idea that we could get him a Firebolt._

 _I was hoping you would be willing to make a contribution to this. Since we won't be able to make it. I swear I will pay back every Galleon._

 _I look forward to hearing from you._

 _With love,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. give our regards to Narcissa._

She put it in an envelope and then got an idea. "Jupi" she called, surprised when the elf appeared. "Good day Ms. Granger, what can I do for you."

She smiled at the elf "I was wondering if you could deliver this to Eliza, if you are not too busy with your other duties."

Jupi smiled "Of course Milady, I will deliver it immediately." He said with a smile. She handed him the letter and watched as he bowed and vanished.

"Well, that was unexpected." She muttered just loud enough for Luna to hear.

"Of course he comes when you call, if I know Eliza a little bit, she probably included you in the wards of Markov Manor as well." She said with a bright smile, clearly remembering the old days.

Hermione smiled and was just about to speak when Jupi appeared again. "I have given your letter to Mrs. Markov and she was adamant of writing a reply immediately, which I am now here to deliver."

"Thank you Jupi, and I'm sorry if I kept you from your other duties." She said with a guilty look.

"Don't mention it Milady, and you need not be sorry, I wasn't particularly busy, and the change in scenery is always fun. But for now I bid you good day, and if you ever need me again, don't hesitate to call." He bowed again and once again vanished.

Hermione opened the letter and smiled as she read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Of course I'll help with a new broom for Fabian, I'll even get it for you from Quality Quidditch, and you girls don't worry about paying it back. You, Luna and Ginny are like family to me, and as you might know we do everything for family._

 _I'll buy the broom today and sent Jupi to school with it on the morning of his birthday._

 _I hope you two are still well in school. I look forward to see you two during the First Task._

 _With love,_

 _Eliza and Narcissa_

She closed the letter and smiled. It was unbelievable to her how much Eliza already seemed to love her. It made her feel good about the future. She could already see herself and Fabian coming into the living room of Markov Manor with their children where Eliza and Narcissa would be waiting to spoil their children.

As she was dreaming away, she didn't notice how Fabian and Ginny came back into the room. Ginny made a beeline for Luna, who was still reading on the couch. The blonde was engulfed by a rain of kisses coming from the over affectionate redhead.

Fabian meanwhile made his way to Hermione, locking his arms around her waist and placing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

This brought Hermione out of her daydream. She turned in his arms and gave him a proper kiss. "Hey love, how was the Quidditch meeting." She said with a smile.

"Boring as per usual, but we also heard that this year only a few matches will be held, because of the Triwizard. But we found out our positions are safe until at least sixth year." He said after another kiss.

He then noticed the letter in her hand "What's that love?" She smiled at him "Nothing much, just a letter I sent to your Mum, I needed to know something." He looked a bit unconvinced but did not press further.

Since they were free of anything for tonight, they decided to make it an early night, which usually meant they would cuddle up to each other and kiss until they fell asleep.

…

That Saturday it was Fabian's birthday, and Hermione woke up early to prepare a nice breakfast for him. She had spoken to Ginny and Luna a few days before and explained how she needed to have the room alone with him alone that morning. And of course Ginny and Luna didn't have any problems with that, but that they would be back before Lunch with Fleur, Harry, Ron, Draco, the twins and Gabrielle, so that they had better be decent by the time they got back.

Hermione had only smiled at them and promised them it would be fine, hugging them both for emphasis.

She slipped on an apron and quietly made her way towards the kitchen. Since a couple of weeks they had decided to sleep naked to help them sleep better, and that decision would help her planning this morning.

She wanted to do this the old fashioned way, so he could taste the love she had poured into this.

She put some eggs on the fire and put some bacon into a pan. She got the toast out and saw that most of the things were now here, all she would now need was the butter and marmalade, quickly brew some coffee, and then she would be ready to call for her mate.

When everything was ready she got an idea, she quickly floated everything to a tray and she took the tray into the room.

"Love, Breakfast is ready." She whispered with a seductive voice.

He groaned a bit but his eyes went big as he saw her. "Wow, best breakfast ever." He said with a slight blush.

She kissed him and put the tray in his lap. "Eat up my Count, you are going to need your energy." She said with a wink.

Hermione turned around and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the bed, crossing her legs in such a way that he could not see anything.

Meanwhile Fabian found it hard to focus on breakfast, with his girlfriend sitting across from him in nothing but an apron. He could taste that she made everything by hand, and he loved every moment of it.

As soon as he finished breakfast Hermione floated the tray to the table. She slowly walked up to him and once she got onto the bed, she straddled him. "Don't move love, it's time for your dessert." She said while she slowly took off the apron. Fabian swallowed audibly as she pulled back the covers. "My, my, is that for me my Count?" She said with a smile

"You know it is yours love, now please, stop teasing me before I burst." She tutted and smiled "We can't have that now can we, since every drop is mine."

With that she took him into her mouth and slowly started bobbing her head up and down. Her only goal today was to please him, she didn't really care about her own, but she had the feeling she would be coming a few times before the day was done. Because that was the kind of man her mate was, always making sure she was having a good time too.

Slowly she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth, until her nose was touching his belly, it felt wonderful to have her throat filled like this, and she felt how he shot his load into her stomach, moaning her name as he did.

When she felt there was nothing more to be had, she slowly came back up and smiled as his softening penis plopped out of her mouth. "Now that was a lovely breakfast my love." she said after giving him a kiss.

He smiled and hugged her tight "thank you love, but to what do I owe this wonderful start of the day?"

"It's your birthday sweetie, and today you don't have to do anything. But I'm afraid you can't have your present yet, that has to wait until this afternoon, when our friends and family are here." She said with a smile "speaking of which, I promised Luna and Gin we would be decent before lunch and since you decided to sleep in, it's nearly time for lunch."

He smiled at her "Fine love, let's take a quick shower and then we'll tell our roommates that the coast is clear again."

She laughed lightly at that and nodded "sure love, whenever you're ready." She said with a smile.

As they walked towards the Great Hall Fleur came up to meet them. "Hey Fleur how are you doing." Hermione asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, I was just out zo get you two for Lunch, Luna and Ginny asked me to." Fleur said after giving them both a hug.

"We were just going to the Great Hall, we could use a good lunch after this morning." Fabian said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at them "I can see zat, you two are practically glowing. I guess one deserves somezing special on 'is birthday. Happy birthday Fabian." She said with as she kissed him three times on the cheek.

"Thank you Fleur, but you could have waited until tonight, we're having a nice party in our room tonight."

"Of course I'll be zere Fabian, I wouldn't miss it for ze world." She said with a smile. Together they walked towards they Great Hall. The talked a bit more about the last few weeks, but all of them were nervous, in about one and a half month it would be time for the First Task, and all of them had no idea how it would play out.

When they got to the Great Hall, lunch was already on the table.

They quickly found seats at the Gryffindor Table, which to their surprise also had Draco at it. Fabian took a seat next to him and put some food on his plate. "Hey Draco, how are you holding up?" He asked when he had taken a piece of bacon.

Draco sighed and smiled slightly "I'm fine Fabian, things in Slytherin are getting back to normal with Crabbe and Goyle gone, and people are finally starting to understand I don't carry that pureblood prattle like I was expected to. People are finally starting to get to know the real me, and most are fine with that."

"That's good to hear Draco, I was a bit worried that you would be targeted for hanging out with us." Fabian said with a smile.

"Oh I was, but I have a lot to thank Pansy for, she kept me safe during everything, and I can't help but love her for it." Draco said with a wishful smile.

Fabian smiled at that "so you're finally admitting you like her as more than a friend, it's about time too."

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything else. He knew that it was obvious that he loved Pansy, but unlike Fabian and Hermione, he could wait until they were both a bit older.

After lunch Fabian and Hermione made their way back to their room, Fabian still in blissful ignorance of the grand party that would be held in a few hours. By now he had only heard that Fleur, Ginny, Luna and Draco were coming, but he didn't know that everyone would be there. Harry, Ron, the twins, Gabrielle, Viktor and even his mother and Narcissa would be there.

…

They had just finished their homework when they heard a knock on the door 'right on time' Hermione thought to herself.

She opened the door and saw that everyone was already outside. She motioned them to keep silent and called back to him "Love, could you get my Defense Book from our room please?" she called back at him with a smile.

"Sure love" he called with a similar smile.

She motioned everybody in but told them to keep silent. Everyone took their positions around Hermione who quickly got the broom from one of the cupboards.

When he came back in they all yelled "Happy Birthday Fabian." He looked a bit shocked but immediately that look was replaced with a bright smile. "You guys, you shouldn't have." He said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Of course we can love, and we did, Happy Birthday" Hermione said after giving him a kiss. After Harry and Ron congratulated him Fleur and Gabrielle walk forward "I'm so glad I get to say zis again after so many years 'appy Birthday Mon Amie." Fleur said while giving him three kisses. "Thanks Fleur, I'm glad you could be here too." Gabrielle all but jumped into his arms "Happy Birthday Fabian" she said after giving him a peck on the cheek. He blushed slightly "Thank you Gabby"

Next was his mother, Narcissa and Draco. "Happy birthday Fabian, you're getting so big already" He blushed again, only a bit brighter this time "Mum, you're embarrassing me." He muttered softly

"Oh Fabian, Happy birthday, and that you may have many more" Narcissa said with a smile "Thank you Narcissa, and that you may find all the happiness you are looking for with my mother." He said with a similar smile.

Draco hugged him and said "Thank you for everything Fabian, and a Happy Birthday."

Fabian smiled at him "It's all okay Draco, we're family remember."

After Ginny, Luna and Viktor also congratulated him, Hermione once again gathered their attention. "Fabian, my love, I thought long and hard about what to give you for your birthday, when Luna came with an awesome idea. I talked to your mother about it and she was on board with this as well, so on behalf of all of us, I want you to have this." She said as she pulled the broom from behind her.

His eyes went big as he saw it "Tell me you didn't love" she just nodded "I did and you deserve it My Count."

With shaking hands he unwrapped it, a few tears slipping past as he saw the Firebolt. Hermione instantly hugged him and gave him a kiss.

After talking to Harry and Ron for a while, Hermione came up to him and put her hands around his waist. "If you would excuse him for a moment gentlemen, his mother needs us for something." They both nodded and Hermione led him towards his mother and Narcissa, who were talking to Fleur, Gabrielle and Draco at the moment.

"You needed me for something Mum?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes baby, now that our family is all together again, Narcissa and I wanted to tell you something. We decided to get married after Christmas, and of course such a day couldn't be complete without you there."

He hugged his mother fiercely when he heard that "that's great Mum, of course we'll be there, but I do have one question though."

"Of course sweetie, anything you want. You know I can't say no to you," Eliza said with a smile

"Can Luna and Ginny come too. Oh and Hermione's parents, they already said they wanted to meet you. I mean Luna is part of the family, isn't she? He asked with a bright smile.

Eliza smiled at her son "of course they can sweetie, Luna is like a daughter to me, you know that, I was planning to ask her later on. I just wanted to inform you first. And Hermione's parents are more than welcome, they are part of the family after all."

He smiled at her and then hugged Narcissa "So this means Draco will officially become my step brother. Wait does this mean I'm going to have to call you Mum now?"

Narcissa smiled at him "Only if you want to Fabian." She said with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Oh I want to, I was mostly wondering. I already see you as a second mother, this only makes it more official."

Finally some tears slipped down Narcissa's cheeks and Fabian hugged her again "don't worry Mum, you'll be fine. You'll never have to worry about anything anymore, you now have an entire family behind you to keep you safe." He said with a smile

She smiled and kissed the top of his head "Thank you Fabian, for everything you have done for your brother and me. I promise to keep your mother safe from everything."

"That's all I can ask for, but I am curious, which surname will you two take, since my Mum's maiden name is Malfoy it might seem a little odd." He asked.

She just smiled at him "We decided to take my maiden name, Black, since that hold less of a negative connotation than the Malfoy name."

He nodded and then turned to Draco "So Draco, it looks like we are going to be brothers." He said with a smile.

"I guess it does Fabe, but what does that mean for us?" He asked a bit unsure of how to proceed.

"Not much, we'll just be teasing each other a bit more, and I reserve the right to interrogate any or all girlfriends." He said with a smile.

"Not bloody likely Fabe, but I guess I can live with a bit more friendly teasing." After all, you are the one that always says I need to loosen up, and how better to loosen up than having a goof for a brother." He said with a smile.

"I'll show you a goof, little brother." He took Draco's head under his arm and mussed up his hair.

"Aw Fabe, do you know how long it took to get this do in shape." He said with a whine, although he was smiling big.

Fabian smiled "I don't know Draco, about five seconds."

Draco pouted but refrained from comment, he just tried to get his hair in some order again.

Meanwhile everyone in the room had seen it happen, and Harry and Ron were shocked to say the least. "I didn't know Draco could smile" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head and said "I didn't know that either Ron, but then again, there were a lot of things I didn't know Draco was capable of before this year, like apologizing to us."

Ron nodded and turned back to watch them again. Over the last few weeks it had become painfully obvious to him that Hermione and Fabian were truly in love with each other, and that he would have to accept the fact that Hermione would never see anything else in him then a friend.

After a while the party down and most of the guests took their leave, and after everyone left, Fabian slumped down onto the couch, tired but content for the moment.

"Did you have fun love?" Hermione asked after she joined him. He kissed her and nodded "I did love, but I'm spent, I would love to just go to bed and cuddle up to you." He said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and pulled him up, leading him to their bedroom.

They quickly disrobed and crawled under the covers, Hermione immediately cuddling up to him. She threw on leg over his and rested her head on his chest. "I love you Fabian. Sweet dreams" She said after giving him a kiss.

"I love you too baby, sweet dreams." He said with a smile.

Together they closed their eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

…

The following morning Hermione woke up to the soft snoring of her mate, she smiled and took a good look at his face. He had a serene expression on his face, and she could see that he was smiling. She would love to know what he was dreaming about, but she figured if he wanted her to know, he would tell her.

"Oh Hermione, fuck, right there." He murmured in his sleep.

She kissed him gently and cuddled up to him, gently tracing her fingers over his stomach.

She noticed how he slowly woke up "I think I have died, because I'm looking at an angel." He said sleepily.

"No you're not, and don't even think about dying. I can't live without you. She said after giving him another kiss.

"I'm not planning on dying just yet love, first we have a wedding we have to go to. And I am still planning on staying with you forever. I promise I will never leave you." He said with a smile.

She kissed him again and straddled him, deepening the kiss quickly. "I love you so much Fabian. I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "I love you too Hermione, I would be lost without you."

They got out of bed and after a quick shower they walked hand in hand towards the Great Hall, both of them a bit lost in their own world.

Since today was the first Quidditch Match of the season, and Gryffindor was going against the Ravenclaws, the Great Hall was a scene of organized chaos. Harry and Ginny were discussing strategies with Angelina, and when they saw Fabian and Hermione enter the Hall, they instantly moved towards them. "Fabian, where have you been, we have to play the Ravenclaws in an hour, we need to discuss our strategy."

Fabian smiled "I'm sorry you guys, but we wanted to sleep in a bit, but I don't understand what I need to be involved on strategy meetings, I just need to keep Quaffles from the hoops. It's not that difficult."

Angelina nodded "I know Fabe, but you never know what happens, since we are going to play offensively this year, so be prepared if the opposition comes at you with a bit more aggression then previous years."

"Heard and understood Cap, I'll go change and meet you guys in the locker room." He said with a smile.

The others nodded and after grabbing a quick bite to eat he quickly walked back to their room. He quickly changed and then walked back to the Great Hall.

When he entered he was almost snatched away again by Harry and Ginny, but he first made his way to Hermione. He put his hands around her waist and smiled at her "I'll be back soon love, maybe you can watch us play with Luna and Fleur." She nodded and smiled at him "I'll be watching love, and take this as a token for good luck." She kissed him deeply and slung her arms around his neck.

He ignored the cat calls and wolf whistles that were coming from most of the Hall and lost himself in the kiss. He broke it after a few minutes and looked her in those chocolate brown eyes. "Now I'm sure we'll win, thank you love, and have fun watching. I'll see you in our room when we are done."

Hermione smiled and gave him another quick kiss. She then walked towards Luna and Fleur.

He smiled as she walked away, but was quickly ushered towards the locker room by Angelina, who had expected him to come back to say goodbye to his girlfriend. "You really are lucky Fabian, to have found such love at such a young age."

He smiled at her "I know, and I consider myself to be the luckiest man in the world to have Hermione as a girlfriend." Angelina smiled at him "I would kill to have the relationship you two have. You two really look like you are going to spend the rest of your life together."

He smiled at that "That's because we are, we can't live without each other and even now I feel a tug in my heart because she is not with me."

Angelina smiled at him "Wow, you two really love each other then. No wonder you guys got your own room. If it hurts to be apart I can imagine it being difficult to be in other dorms."

He nodded and by now they reached the locker rooms. They quickly formed their circle, like they did before every match, and then they grabbed their brooms, ready to face the Ravenclaws.


	15. The Match

**Bonded Souls**

 **C15: The Match**

 **A/N: Standrad Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
Also, I'm loving the fact that the story is getting recieved so well. it is more than I ever expected, so thank you to all who have favourited this story. It really means a lot to me.  
A/N2: At the moment I'm working on Chapter 20, and if I can keep up this pace, there will be two chapters a week. One on Thursday and one on Sunday. And please leave a review and let me know what you think. what is something you would like to see in future chapters.**

When the doors opened and they flew out, there was a deafening roar coming from the stands. The entire school had come out to watch, and even the Beauxbatons and Drumstrang students had found a place on the stands.

Fabian could see how Hermione, Luna and Fleur were standing next to each other, waving at them. Luna was of course waving frantically at Ginny and Hermione and Fleur were waving at him. All three of them with smiles on their faces. Although on Hermione's and Luna's face a little bit of fear was setting in.

Madame Hooch called everyone to attention and soon after she tossed the Quaffle in the air to start the match.

The Chasers instantly dove towards the Quaffle and Fabian was instantly in game mode. He saw one the Ravenclaw Chasers snatch the Quaffle from Angelina and came towards him.

He saw it coming from a mile away what he was going to do, he was going to feint at the last second and then throw the Quaffle in a sharp angle. Fabian was ready as ever for this and he got ready to catch it.

As he expected the Chaser feinted to the left at the last moment and using the speed of his Firebolt he feinted to the left and catch the Quaffle with a flip. He gave the Chaser and evil grin and tossed the Quaffle to Ginny.

Ginny gave him a quick wink and sped towards the other side, dodging Bludgers with the help of her brothers.

She was a bit too fast for the other Chasers to keep up and soon she shot the Quaffle through the top hoop.

Meanwhile Luna, Hermione and Fleur were completely immersed in the game, Hermione of course had only had eyes for her Fabian, and she almost lost it when she saw him do the flip. But she was held together by Fleur, who hugged her tightly when she saw it happening. They were going to have a good talk after they were done.

They turned their attention back at the match, Fleur now holding both Luna and Hermione in her arms. She could only hope that the match would be over quickly and they could have their mates in their arms once again.

The match continued on unabated and not once a Quaffle got by Fabian. His new Firebolt was just too fast for the Ravenclaw Chasers.

Suddenly the crowd erupted around them and he saw Harry flying high with the Snitch in his hands, a big smile on his face. He did a victory lap around the Pitch and then flew towards the stands, handing the Snitch to Parvati with a wink.

The Indian witch blushed and took it from him with a muttered thank you, getting a big smile from Harry.

They all flew back down and in the locker room it was all cheers. They would celebrate tonight but now they just wanted to grab a shower. Fabian and Ginny walked towards their room, anxious to be with their mates again.

"I think we are in trouble Gin." He said with a frown.

"Why do you figure Fabe?" The redhead asked with a smile.

"Well I saw the looks on their faces, when we did some of our things and they looked terrified at some points."

"Yeah, I noticed, but I just hope they won't be too pissed at us, we just did everything we could to win." She said with a sad face.

"I know Gin, I hope so too." He said with a sigh

They entered the room and their faces fell when they saw the looks on their mates faces. To make matters even worse Fleur was with them.

Hermione look really angry, but in her eyes he could see that she was afraid as well "I'll give you a chance to explain Fabian, but not before I have said my piece."

He nodded morosely "I hope you understand how afraid I was up there, and if Fleur hadn't been there, I wouldn't know what I would have done. So I ask you. What in Merlin's name were you thinking up there! Did it even occur to you that I would be afraid of something happening to you, especially after you were knocked out a few weeks ago, I almost lost you once, I will not go through that again! Now what do you have to say for yourself." She was almost yelling at the end, and on the inside it felt like her heart was breaking.

He sighed deeply. "There is not much to say but one thing. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I pulled those stunts, I only wanted to show off to you. I now realize that it was probably the most stupid thing I could have done. You were on my mind the entire time, and I didn't care what anyone else though of me, only that you would think I was worthy. I realize I was a fool. I just hope you can ever forgive me for my stupidity." He finished with tears forming in his eyes.

Hermione also had tears in her eyes and slowly she walked forward. She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "Of course I forgive you love, just promise me you will never scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do without you." She said after she kissed him.

"I promise love, and I'm sorry I put you through this today, I'll do anything to make it up to you. I love you." He said with a sad smile

"I love you too baby, now go take your shower, we'll talk more when you come out." She said with a smile

Fabian nodded and a walked towards their room.

Meanwhile Luna also looked angry at Ginny "I hope you too have a good explanation Gin, because I was just as scared as Hermione up there, and it's thanks to Fleur that I didn't lose it."

"I'm so sorry Lu, I just thought of winning the match, while my first thought should have been you, I screwed up and I will do anything to earn your forgiveness. You will always be the most important thing in my life and I'm sorry I scared you." She said while wiping away a tear.

Luna smiled and hugged her tightly "I forgive you Gin, just don't scare me like that again, I don't think I could handle seeing you in a similar position Fabian was in a few weeks ago. I love you too much to ever let you go."

"Thank you Luna, I love you too, and I promise to always think of you before anything else." Ginny said after she kissed her mate.

"Good, now go take your shower and then we'll have dinner here."

Ginny nodded and walked towards their room, sniffing a few times on the way.

Luna and Hermione both looked to Fleur, who also had a few tears in her eyes. "You 'ave done well girls, I know it is 'ard to tell your mate off, but I zink they got ze message. But I warn you, zonight you might feel the urge to reconcile with zem, let zat 'appen, it will drive your point 'ome."

The girls hugged the French witch tightly. "thank you for helping us Fleur." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh 'ermione, zat is to be expected non, we are all family 'ere after all." Fleur said with a kind smile

"Thank you Fleur, for considering us family." Luna said with a bright smile.

Fleur smiled at the blonde witch "Zat is only zo be expected Luna, Fabian sees you as a sister, and so you are family." She said while tightening her hug a bit.

…

At that moment Fabian walked back into the room, still with a bit of a guilty look on his face. Fleur looked at him and then whispered to Hermione "Is it okay if I talk zo 'im alone for a bit. he really feels guilty and I need to explain somezing to him. He zinks that you are still mad at 'im."

Hermione nodded "Sure, go ahead Fleur, you can talk to him in our room, I'll be here with Luna."

Fleur smiled at her and then walked to Fabian. She put an arm around his shoulder and said "Come Fabian, we are going zo 'ave a talk in your room. You look like you need a shoulder to cry on."

He nodded and without saying anything they walked to the bedroom. He took a seat on the bed and rested his head in his hands.

Fleur looked at him with a sad smile, she really felt for him, and seeing him like this was breaking her heart. She sat next to him and took his head gently in her hands. She guided him to her shoulder and she felt how he started sobbing.

"Zere, zere Fabian, let it out, I know zat you think 'ermione is still angry at you, but she 'as forgiven you. All you 'ave zo do is forgive yourself. Yes you made a mistake, but you apologized and 'ermione still loves you." She whispered in his ear while gently rubbing his back.

After a while his sobs lessened and after a few deep breaths he answered "I know Fleur, but I just can't forgive myself yet for the things I put my mate through today. I should have been thinking about Hermione while I was up there, but no, all I cared about was winning that stupid game, and showing off to her, while I knew there was no reason to show off." He said with a bit of anger in his voice, and it was clear to Fleur that the anger was directed at himself.

She sighed and pushed him to the bed. "I zink I need to make myself a bit more clear." She straddled him and then kissed him on the lips. "We all love you Fabian, no matter what you do, never forget zat. She got off of him again and cuddled up to him. "Zis has been a long time since we have been zogether like zis non?" she said with a smile.

"It is, and I have missed it so much, we were always so close and no to able to see you was torture. I love you Fleur." He said with a smile

"I love you too Fabian, you really are my brozer. And if we weren't family, I zink we could have been more. We could 'ave been zogezer until we found our mates. But we were ripped apart before anyzing serious could 'appen. And now we both 'ave found our mates, but we still be zogezer as family."

"You are right Fleur. And luckily I have a mate that understands how close we are. And luckily she doesn't mind us being this close." He said.

Fleur nodded and at that moment the door popped open and there stood Hermione with a smile on her face. "Starting without me are we." She said with a mock glare to Fabian and Fleur.

"We were only talking love, and Fleur proved her point well enough. And from now on I promise that you will always come first. I'm sorry you had to get angry with me to realize that." He said with a sad face.

Hermione crawled onto the bed and lay herself down on his other side, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's fine love, I was never really angry with you. That privilege is reserved for Ron and Harry, I can't be angry with you, a bit annoyed at the most, but never angry. And don't worry tonight I will make sure you keep your promise." She finished with a wink.

He blushed and leaned over to kiss her. Together the three of them lay like this for a few hours, talking about everything that had happened today. Fabian felt a lot more comfortable, knowing that his mate had truly forgiven him. If only he could forgive himself. He realized he had screwed up, but I wouldn't help anyone if he kept beating himself up for it.

By dinnertime the three of them came out of their room, only to see Ginny and Luna in each other's arms and their tongues down each other's throats.

Fleur cleared her throat and smiled at them when they looked up "If you two lovebirds are ready, dinner will be starting shortly." The two girls nodded and disentangled themselves from each other, both of them still panting a bit from their activities. "I see you two have kissed and made up again." Fabian said with a smile. Luna and Ginny both stuck their tongues out at him, and then laughed at the silliness of the situation.

When they entered the Great Hall Fabian and Hermione were surprised to see Harry and Parvati sitting close together, and when they looked a bit closer they could see them holding hands.

"Hey guys, how are you." Fabian said when he took a seat next to him. Harry looked up to him and smiled "Hey Fabe, 'Mione. I've been well, even better now I might add."

"Yeah, I noticed, what's up with that." Hermione asked with a questioning smile.

Parvati blushed and smiled "I was so touched by Harry's gift after the match, and to be honest I always had a crush on him. So I found him after he got out of the locker room and we kind of went from there."

Fabian clapped him on the back "I told you Harry, that there is someone out there for you. And if I must say, you could do worse than Parvati." He said with a smile.

Harry smiled at him "Yeah you said that, and thank you."

While Harry and Parvati were busy losing themselves in each other's eyes, dinner appeared and once again it looked lovely. Fabian made a plate for both Hermione and himself, and when he glanced to his left, he saw that Ginny was doing the same thing for Luna.

He smiled and handed Hermione her plate. "Thank you love" she said with a knowing smile.

They ate in silence and after they said goodnight to their friends, they made their way back to their room, not even noticing Ginny and Luna who were also retiring for tonight.

When they entered their bedroom Hermione pulled him into a passionate kiss. She led him to the bed and pushed him onto it. "Since you scared half to death today, I am in control tonight."

He smiled and said "yes love, anything you want."

"Good, now take off your clothes and lie back." She almost demanded but still with a smile.

He obeyed and took off his clothes, lying back on the bed once he was naked. He kind of liked this dominant side of her and he was hoping it didn't show on his face.

Hermione also took off her clothes and stood on the bed, standing with her crotch right over his face. "I think you know what to do here, don't you love? but no touching until I tell you." She said with an evil smile.

He nodded and started licking her. He loved her taste and tonight it was like it was more potent.

She was already wet and moaning almost uncontrollably and he felt that she was close to her orgasm. "Go on love, I'm going to cum." He smiled and doubled his efforts, feeling her juices running into his mouth about a minute later when she screamed his name as she came.

Hermione smiled down on him, but made no effort to move. "That was a good one love, but you will give me one more before you are completely forgiven." She said after she gave him a kiss.

He smiled and once again applied his lips and tongue to her pussy. It still tasted sweet from her last orgasm, and he dove in without a second thought.

Hermione felt how her legs were weakening and grabbed the top of the headboard, grinding her vagina against his face. She felt a bit bad about using him like this, but she had wanted to try this for a while and somehow she thought he wouldn't have any objections to this.

Fabian once again felt how she was tightening around him and a few seconds later she once again she once again screamed his name as she squirted over his face.

She almost fell, but he quickly grabbed her and gently laid her down next to him. "I thought I said no touching, but I'm glad you did, so I'll let it go for now." She said with a hoarse voice.

She smiled and looked at him, and she saw how her juices were almost dripping down his face. "O god, that looks so hot." He smiled and wiped her juices of his face, only to lick them from his hand.

He kissed her and enjoyed the shiver running down her spine. She pushed him back to the bed and smiled "I think I'll have my dessert now. Lie down and enjoy my love, you deserve this."

He nodded and watched as she took his penis into her mouth. He groaned when he felt how she slowly and almost teasingly started sucking.

She loved his taste and she was certain he would not last long, she had been watching as he ate her out and she had seen he was having trouble keeping his lust under control.

Fabian was trying to last a bit longer, but the way she was working his penis was divine and a few minutes later he groaned hard and felt how he shot stream after stream down her throat.

Hermione was surprised at the amount of cum that he produce, but she managed to swallow every last drop none the less.

"That was a great dessert love." she said after crawling back up to him.

He was still panting heavily and it took a while before he could answer. Once he had regained his breath a bit he said "Glad to be of service princess."

Hermione smiled and kissed him, cuddling up to him once she broke it. "I'm glad we worked things out my Count. I love you."

"I love you too princess, and I'm sorry for scaring you." He said after giving her another kiss. She broke the kiss after a few minutes and then looked in his eyes, they still held a lot of guilt, but she could see he was getting over the fact that he had done something stupid.

"Good night My Count, and sweet dreams." She said with a yawn.

"Good night princess, and I'm sure they will be sweet, you're in every one of them after all."

They shared another kiss and soon drifted off to sleep, both wearing similar smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning they woke up in each other's arms, both of them still a bit tired after last night, but they had to get up and get ready to get to classes.

"Can't we just call in sick and stay in bed today. I don't want to go to class today." Fabian complained as he got dressed.

"No love, but think of it like this. This afternoon we do have double Astronomy, that is something to look forward to." She said after giving him a kiss.

"I guess you're right love, but still we have double History and Defense this morning, but I'm glad you will be next to me. Gives me something to look at during classes."

She kissed him and smiled "Only look my love, because I know you love to touch as well."

He groaned at that "Love don't start now, otherwise I will call us in sick and take you back to bed."

Hermione had to laugh at that, it was so easy to tease her mate, just the promise of some skin contact was enough to get him flustered. "Don't worry love, I'll stop now. We have to get going if we want to make breakfast."

He kissed her and walked out of their room, only to find Ginny and Luna waiting for them. "Good morning you two, sleep well." Luna asked with a big smile.

Hermione smiled at them "eventually we did, yes. Did you two sleep okay?" she asked with a similar smile.

Luna nodded "yes we did, we talked a lot last night and afterwards we cuddled up to each other."

"That's so sweet, you two really are so cute together" she cooed at them.

The two girls blushed "Thanks 'Mione, but you two are cute together as well you know." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh we know. But we like telling you guys. I like it when you two blush, it's so cute." Fabian said with a smile. Ginny shook her head and headed towards the door, with her hand firmly clasped with Luna's.

Together the four of them walked to the Great Hal for breakfast, talking quietly amongst each other the entire time.

They entered the Great Hall to a familiar sight. Harry and Ron had already started breakfast, while Parvati was talking quietly with her sister. Draco had joined Fleur and Gabrielle at the Gryffindor Table, and to their surprise Pansy was sitting next to him, her hand in Draco's. None of them looked like they wanted to do anything this morning and it was easily readable from their faces.

Classes that day were boring and Fabian and Hermione were glad when they walked into the Astronomy Classroom. They took their seats, got their books out and listened carefully as Professor Sinistra started the class. Thankfully they both had already done the homework necessary for today's class an being in the back of the class, they had some time to talk.

"I'm so glad this day is almost over." Fabian sighed softly.

"I know what you mean love, History was so boring I almost fell asleep on your shoulder." She said softly.

"I noticed love, but I Binns wouldn't have noticed if you did. He only seems to notice his lectures. Not if there is anyone who is paying attention."

Hermione nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, taking notes as she tried to relax.

After class and dinner they walked back to their room in silence, enjoying each other's company until Mr. Bagman came to meet them. "Good evening Mr. Markov, Ms. Granger. I'm sorry to disturb you on this fine evening, but we need your boyfriend for a few hours."

They both sighed silently but Hermione only nodded. "I'll see you soon love." she said after giving him a kiss.

He smiled and said "Sure love, I'll see you soon, I think it won't take long."

She smiled and then continued walking towards their room.

Fabian then turned towards Mr. Bagman "so Mr. Bagman, you needed a word." He asked

"Actually Mr. Markov, I need to show you something, I am proud to inform you that the Dragons have arrived and that you are the first to see them. If you would be so kind to follow me." Mr. Bagman said with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Bagman, lead the way." He said with a smile.

Together with Mr. Bagman he made his way towards the Forest, where he could already see the plumes of fire coming above the canopy.

"I presume all four of them are already here." He asked conversationally.

Bagman nodded "Yes they are, we are making sure they are completely acclimatized before the task. It makes sure the danger they could pose otherwise is minimal. I trust you have studied your scrolls well?"

Fabian shook his head "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Bagman, but the last couple of weeks I have been a bit busy with some personal things, I was planning on studying them this weekend."

Bagman smiled "That quite alright Mr. Markov, you still have plenty of time to study them. I'm sure such a smart wizard as yourself can learn the spells within a few days."

They reached the enclosure and Mr. Bagman led him in. Most of the dragons were sleeping, but the Horntail was fighting in his cage trying to break free.

"You better watch out for that one, she had been fighting against that cage all day." Bagman said while he backed up a bit.

Suddenly a voice yelled from the side "It's no use guys, if she keeps this up she'll break free. Stupefy's one three. One, Two, Three. Stupefy." They all yelled at once.

Fabian recognized Charlie Weasley was the one who said it and he smiled. He checked if the dragon was out and once he was sure, he approached him. "Hey Charlie, how's life?"

Charlie smiled when he saw him "Hey Fabian, I'm good, making sure these babies are safe until the First task. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, we try not to think about the Task for now, but seeing these makes it feel a lot more real." He said with a bit of a frown.

"I get that, but once they feel a bit at home here, they'll not be as dangerous. At least, that's what we hope. They are still dragons after all. So we can never be sure. But we'll be on hand to make sure nothing bad will happen."

"Thanks Charlie, but I think everything will be fine. We'll just have to believe that it will." He said with a smile

"Always the optimist, eh Fabe. But I think you'll be right. Everything will be fine." Charlie said with a big smile.

Fabian only nodded and the three men continued their tour around the four dragons, Charlie explaining a few thing with each of them "The Fireball is a smart dragon, whoever gets it should think about being a step ahead of it, She can be quick, but by nature it's a bit of a lazy dragon. She won't move unless she has to. The Welsh Green is easy, go in and go out, easy as that, she is quick but she is no to bright. Speed is your friend with this one. The Shortsnout is a different case. She is a hunter, she will go looking for anyone that enters. So if I have to guess, Stealth will be your greatest asset with her. And finally the Horntail. This one was bred to be the ultimate hunter. She can see, smell and think better than the other three, she is faster than the Welsh, almost as smart as the Fireball and is second to none when it comes to hunting. And as you saw, she is vicious as hell. Whoever gets this should be well prepared." He finished as they came back to the entrance of the enclosure.

"Thank you Charlie, I'll keep this mind when the task comes." Fabian said with a smile, although he was worried on the inside.

Together with Mr. Bagman they walked back towards the castle, Fabian deep in thought, thinking how he was going to bring this to the champions.

When they entered the castle, he said his goodbyes to Mr. Bagman and started walking towards the room in silence.

When he entered the room he saw how Hermione was talking with Ginny and Luna, but when she saw him coming in she smiled. "Hey love how was it?"

He looked her in the eyes, and just by the look in his she knew enough. "That bad huh?" She asked with a concerned look.

He nodded and took a seat next to her. "It was love, he showed me the Dragons, and Charlie gave me a little breakdown of the things to look out for. I'm really worried for Viktor, that Horntail is truly the perfect hunter, quick, smart and deadly. The others are a cakewalk compared to him. I think I'll schedule a meeting with Fleur, Viktor and Harry this weekend, to prepare you guys a bit."

She nodded and kissed him "don't worry about it now love, let's just go to bed and we'll talk to them this weekend."

He nodded and followed her to the bedroom. She kissed him once again and then said "everything will be fine love, try not to think about it too much."

She pulled off his shirt, pants and underwear, pushing him to the bed afterwards. She quickly took off her own clothes and almost jumped him, kissing him deeply.

Both of them were tired and because of that they didn't go much farther than passionate kisses and the occasional groping.

They broke off their passion before they couldn't stop anymore, so they both crawled under the covers and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. The First Task

**Bonded Souls**

 **C16: The First Task**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable charcters.**

That Saturday the champions once again met up in the room of Fabian and Hermione.

"Good Morning everyone, and thank you again for coming. This Monday I was asked by Mr. Bagman to come with him and see the dragons. Let me just say that our original plan is still in effect. But I have some more information that may help us. Unfortunately this information is helpful for everyone but Viktor, but that's why we are here, to help to think of a plan. Fleur, you have the Welsh Green, so you will have to rely on speed to get the egg." Fleur nodded. "Harry, you have the Shortsnout, so Stealth is your friend with her, she will be looking for you, so try and stay out of sight. And remember that she doesn't have good eyesight and relies mostly on smell." Harry also nodded "Baby, you have the Fireball, so you have to do what you do best, think one step ahead of it." Hermione nodded and he could already see the wheels in her head turning. "Finally we come to you Viktor, I'm sorry but we don't have a plan for the Horntail. I have seen her and she is as vicious as they come. She is the most dangerous animal I have ever seen and she will use everything she has to protect that egg. Does anyone have an idea how we can help Viktor with the Horntail?"

They all looked thoughtful and after a while Hermione spoke "How about you try a direct approach, I suppose they will use the Pitch for the task, and I think they will try to simulate a natural habitat, so I'm guessing there will be rocks. Transfigure one of the rocks as a shield and use a Featherlight charm on it. Use that against the flames and then try to confuse the Dragon. Then you can run in and get the egg."

Everyone nodded at her "See, that is one of the reasons I love you so much. That beautiful mind of yours." She blushed and smiled at him

"Is that any help Viktor?" Fabian asked.

Viktor nodded "it's a great start, and it is definitely something I can work with. Thank you everyone." Viktor said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at him "No problem Viktor, that's what friends are for, is it not?"

Viktor nodded and smiled "You're right Fabian, but I still wanted to thank every one of you for everything."

Fabian nodded and smiled at him "Right, are there any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and everyone took their leave after thanking him thoroughly.

When everyone had left he almost let himself fall into the couch. The day had only just begun and already he was tired. Hermione parked herself in his lap and kissed him "You okay baby?" she asked with a soft voice.

He shook his head. "No love, I'm tired as hell, and the day has just begun. I think the stress of the Tournament is getting to me." He said with a sigh.

She took a good look at him and then pulled him to his feet. "Come love, I think I have an idea of how to get you a bit more relaxed." She led him back to their room and took his shirt off. "Lay down on the bed, love, face down and try to go with it."

He complied with a smile and slowly crawled onto the bed, lying face down as he was told.

She took her own shirt off, and then got a bottle of massage oil from one of the cabinets. She smiled and softly said to herself "Well, it's now or never Granger, time to show him how much you love him."

She got onto the bed and straddled him, putting a bit of oil on his back, smiling when she saw the shiver running down his back. She gently started massaging his shoulders and felt how the knots had piled up there.

"Your shoulders are so tight love, I think this massage was long overdue." She whispered in his ear. He groaned and said "whatever you are doing, don't stop it love, your hands are magic."

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on the back of his neck "as you wish My Count." She said as she applied a bit more pressure to his shoulder. He groaned again, but it sounded like it was feeling good for him.

About an hour later she finally felt how his muscles had loosened. "Feeling a bit better love?" she asked with a smile

He nodded as best he could and turned around once she had loosened her hips a bit. Once he was on his back he smiled and pulled her down for a kiss, shivering slightly when her breasts made contact with his skin. "That felt amazing princess, I feel much better now. Thank you." He said after he broke the kiss.

"No problem love, we need you in peak condition for the task, and that won't happen if you are too tired to move. I love you too much to let that happen." She said with a smile.

"I love you too princess. I don't know what I would do without you." He said after giving her another kiss.

She smiled and got off of him, crawling against him when she did. He nuzzled her hair and inhaled her scent, feeling himself calm down even further.

Together they laid like that for a while, her head resting on his chest and his arm firmly around her. The task was fast approaching, but together they could survive anything.

…

Now it was the 24th of November and The Champions and the Referee had been summoned for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

They had talked a lot over the last few weeks and they had come up with a plan to help Viktor collect his egg.

By now they all stood in the Champions Tent, Fabian the only one who had a broom with him. Everyone was nervous, but none were as nervous as Fabian and Hermione. They had agreed not to be to physical until after the last Champion had gotten his or her egg. This was to avoid Rita Skeeter getting a new story for the Prophet. But it proved to be easier said than done.

Fleur noticed it too and took a seat between them. "It will be okay you two, just a few 'ours and zen you'll be back in each ozers arms."

They both nodded and both seemed to relax a bit. Fleur smiled and hugged them both.

At that moment Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch came into the tent, the latter carrying a small bag that seemed to have smoke coming from the top. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkarov an Madame Maxime entered next and took their place behind their respective Champions.

"Good morning Champions, and welcome to the First Task. In this bag is your challenge for today. Ladies first so Ms. Granger if you please."

Hermione took a deep breath and focused on the Chinese Fireball. She stuck her hand into the bag and felt how something curled up in her hand. She withdrew it and saw how a miniature red dragon with a number 4 around its neck had curled up in her hand, and had fallen asleep. "Ah, The Chinese Fireball, the smartest of dragons." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Next up is Ms. Delacour" Fleur reached inside the bag with confidence and felt how something took a seat in her hand. She withdrew it and saw the miniature Welsh Green dragon spewing out a little flame and then lying down in her hand. This one had a sign with the number three around its neck. "Oh, C'est Magnifique." Madame Maxime said softly.

"Mr. Krum you are next." Viktor reached into the bag and a few seconds later pulled out the miniature Horntail with a number one around its neck. It was hissing and spewing small flames at everyone. "The Horntail, a vicious one. Well done Viktor." Karkarov said with a certain gleam in his eye.

"That leaves Mr. Potter, if you please." Harry took a deep breath and smiled to himself, thankful that everything had gone the way they had planned. He pulled out the Shortsnout with the number two around its neck and he smiled as it took a nap in his hand.

"The dragons have been selected, and as you may have noticed each dragon has a number around its neck. This is the number of the order in which you will face the dragons. So we start with Mr. Krum then Mr. Potter next is Ms. Delacour and finally Ms. Granger. We have the trainers on hand if it goes wrong but Mr. Markov will step in if necessary. Mr. Markov are you ready?" Fabian nodded and mounted his broom, giving Hermione a wink before he flew out.

"Mr. Krum, you may walk out after the sound of the cannon, good luck to all of you and we will see you after the Task at the Judges Table." Mr. Crouch said with a stern voice.

Viktor nodded and then turned towards the entrance. The cannon shot sounded and he walked into the stadium, immediately standing eye to eye with the Horntail.

The dragon took a deep breath and Viktor could only just avoid being burned as the dragon spewed an enormous flame his way.

Viktor ducked behind a rock and started executing their plan. He shrunk, lightened and transfigured the nearest rock into a full size shield and slowly made his way around the dragon.

The Horntail was stalking around the stadium clearly looking for Viktor. Viktor was meanwhile behind the dragon and had the egg in sight. He sprinted towards it and grabbed it in full run. The dragon noticed and spun around as quickly as its bulk would allow, spewing a circle of fire along the way.

Viktor managed to dodge it but he was caught at the entrance before he could run back in. The dragon breathed in again and just before he could spew again, Viktor threw the shield at his head and ran in.

At this moment Fabian bolted into action and shot a ball of fire right in front of the dragon. The Horntail turned his attention to him, and Fabian had just enough time to put up his own shield before the dragon engulfed him in flames.

When the flames died out he pointed his wand at the still open mouth of the dragon and shouted "Aquamenti!" The dragon tried to spew fire again, but found itself unable to. He started to chase Fabian, but was quickly stunned by the other trainers. Together they floated her towards her cage and quickly closed the gate.

Fabian took a deep breath and flew back towards his starting position.

Meanwhile Charlie and some other trainers placed the second Golden egg in the Stadium and they led in the Shortsnout into the stadium. It looked around a bit wary but when it noticed the egg, it quickly crouched down next to it.

Once again the canon sounded and Harry slowly came out into the Stadium. His luck was that Shortsnouts did not have good eyesight and so he could quickly find cover behind on of the rocks. He cast a silencing charm on his shoes and slowly started to make his way around.

By now the dragon had heard someone was in there with her and she slowly moved away from her place and started walking around the Stadium. She kept sniffing the air, trying to get a scent that shouldn't be here, but she came up empty every time.

Harry kept making his way around until he was right behind the egg. He silently checked where she was and saw that she was at the other side of the stadium. He figured he wouldn't get a better opportunity and ran towards the egg. He also grabbed it in a full run but despite his silenced footsteps, the dragon noticed and she got ready to spew once she saw that the egg was gone.

Harry ducked behind the nearest rock and slowly walked back towards the back of the stadium where he had been before he grabbed the egg. The dragon was now stalking the stadium and hissed in annoyance when she couldn't find Harry.

Meanwhile Harry had walked on in the other direction and now he was within dashing distance of the entrance. He dashed in and once he was in Fabian flew down to guide her back to her cage.

Once she had something other to focus on, she breathed in and spewed out a cone of fire, directly at Fabian. He managed to fly up quickly, but even with the spells he had cast the heat was still close to unbearable.

Somehow she lost interest in him and quietly went back to her cage. Fabian looked down with a look of confusion but smiled when he saw Charlie and the other trainers had somehow managed to cast a lighter Imperius on the dragon and helped her back to her cage.

While the next egg was placed and the next Welsh Green was led in, Fabian renewed his spells. The last had been a touch to close for comfort and he had already a few burns on his clothes.

The Welsh Green laid down next to the egg and waited for what would happen.

The cannon fired again, and before the Dragon or Fabian could see what Fleur would do, she had the egg already in hand and sprinted back towards the entrance, leaving a confused dragon and an even more confused Fabian in her wake.

"Well so much for relying on speed to get her price." He chuckled to himself.

Charlie and the trainers were as surprised as everyone else. Even the dragon walked back into her cage on her own accord, hissing silently the entire way.

They prepared the last egg and dragon, and soon enough the cannon sounded for the last time.

Hermione slowly walked into the arena and startled a bit when she saw the dragon. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed how her mate was floating above her, clearly watching her every move.

She walked past the rocks when the dragon noticed her. It took a deep breath and just before he began to spew she shouted "Aquamenti!" She sent a stream of water down the throat of the dragon and then aimed it at the ground around it. She aimed her wand at the mud next to the dragon and shouted "Ad vincula luto." The spell conjured four chains of mud which she brought around the dragon, sending it to the ground and keeping it there, one chain around the muzzle to keep her form spewing more fire. She ran towards the egg, grabbed it and then ran back to the tent.

Fabian was in shock of what he saw. His girlfriend had timed everything perfectly and had thought one step ahead the entire time.

He dissolved the chains with a wave of his wand and watched as Charlie and the trainers led the now meek dragon back to its cage. Then he flew down and landed next to him.

"I've never seen her act like this. She acts like a lamb rather than a dragon." Charlie said with a shocked look.

"That'll be because of the water in her stomach, she'll be like this until she passes it and then she'll be back to normal." He said with a smile.

Charlie nodded and said goodbye to Fabian, he had dragon to tend to after all.

Fabian walked back towards the tent where he was hugged by everyone. "Well done Fabian, you did wonderful." Harry said with a big smile

He smiled at Harry and said "Don't worry about it, I didn't do anything special, you were the people in there, and every one of you did awesome." He said with a big smile.

…

Mr. Bagman came in at that moment. "Well done all of you, very well done indeed. If you all would like to follow me, we will go to the Judges Table for your scores."

They all nodded and followed Bagman towards the stadiums tower which held the judges.

Bagman took the stage and spoke to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you have seen our champions fight their dragons and claim their prize. Now it is time for the champions to be rated by the judges."

He turned back to the champions. "You shall be judged on your time, overall performance and usage and knowledge of spells. As usual we shall start with the youngest. My Lady and Gentlemen, your scores for Mr. Potter please. Professor Dumbledore shot a pink ribbon into the air which formed into an eight. Professor Karkarov shot a six, Madame Maxime shot another eight, Mr. Crouch shot a seven and finally Mr. Bagman shot a nine into the air. "This brings Mr. Potter on a total of thirty eight points. Next up is Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore shot a nine in the air, followed by Karkarov who shot a seven, Madame Maxime shot another nine, Crouch shot an eight and Bagman shot a six. "These scores bring Ms. Granger on a total of thirty nine points.

"next is Ms. Delacour." Dumbledore shot a seven, Karkarov shot another seven, Madame Maxime shot a nine, with a big smile on her face. Crouch shot an eight and finally Bagman shot another eight into the air. "This brings Ms. Delacour on a grand total of thirty nine points."

"Finally Mr. Krum. Your scores please." Dumbledore shot a seven, Karkarov shot a nine, Madame Maxime shot a six and both Mt. Bagman and Crouch both shot an eight. "That brings the total on thirty eight points."

Bagman turned back towards the Champions "Well now, this is a novelty, two champions have tied, so now it is up to you, Mr. Markov to decide the rankings."

Fabian smiled, he kind of figured it would play out this way. "Well, from my point of view Ms. Delacour was the fastest, so I think she should deserve first place. Ms. Granger did very well and is a very close second. Mr. Krum showed great innovative skills with his stone shield and thus I will grant him third. Mr. Potter did fantastic, but he had to make a second try to get back to the entrance. So that is why he is in last place for now."

Bagman smiled at him "Very well spoken Mr. Markov, very well indeed." He turned back towards the crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen, it has been decided. At this moment our standing is as follows In first place Ms. Fleur Delacour from Beaxbatons Academy. In second place Ms. Hermione Granger from Hogwarts, third we have Mr. Viktor Krum of Drumstrang and for now in last place, Mr. Harry Potter of Hogwarts. But have no fear, everything is still in the open, our next task is on the 24th of February and we hope to see you again. and to all the parents that have made it today, you are hereby invited to have lunch here at the school."

"Well Champions, once again congratulations, you are now excused, and may spent the rest of the day with your parents if you so choose." Bagman said with a big smile. "And because we know how much this Task has impacted you, all Champions and the Referee are excused from classes tomorrow." Dumbledore added.

Everyone took their leave but Mr. Bagman held Fabian back. "I just wanted to congratulate you again on a job well done, you have proven that having a Student Referee was not a stupid idea. But that's not all I wanted to talk to you about. You will also receive the information you will need for the second task." He said with a smile, but he looked around him carefully before he continued "The task will take place inside the Black Lake. From each Champion something will be taken the night before the task what they will miss. And don't worry, for Ms. Granger that will not be you, since you are needed as Referee. But I cannot say who will go down for her. But that aside, the Champions have an hour to retrieve their loved one, and we have already calculated that it is more than enough time. You will have to take a swim a few times before the task to meet and befriend the Merpeople, so they will not be aggressive against the Champions. But I have kept you long enough, please go celebrate with your friends."

Fabian smiled at him "Thank you Mr. Bagman, and I'll see you soon."

Bagman nodded and then Fabian made his way downstairs, where Hermione and Fleur were already waiting for him.

They both hugged him tightly "You were so amazing up there love." they both said with a big smile.

He smiled at them "you both were amazing, you two were the easiest to referee. Fleur, you were so fast that even the dragon didn't know what happened. And Hermione my love, you were as amazing as Fleur, I really had a hard time deciding between you two." He said while they started walking towards the castle.

"It's fine Fabian, everyzing is still out in ze open at zis point." Fleur said with a smile. Hermione nodded "She is right baby, everything is possible at this point."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "you two are right, everything can happen, but after hearing what the second task is, I'm getting a bit worried."

"It'll be fine love, we'll think of something together." Hermione said with a kiss to his cheek.

He just nodded, figuring they would have plenty of time to think of a plan.

They entered the Great Hall a few minutes later where they saw Eliza and Narcissa talking to Fleur's parents. "Well, time to face my punishment." Fleur said with a sigh. Fabian and Hermione hugged her and then the three of them made their way towards them.

"Fleur, ma Cherie, 'ow are you. We were so worried." Apoline Delacour said with a sad smile.

"I'm fine Mama, I've had Fabian to keep me safe." Fleur said with a smile

"If you did not enter, zan you wouldn't 'ave to rely on your cousin to keep you safe." Apoline said with a stern look.

"I had zo enter Mama, I could not let ze opportunity pass me by to see Fabian at least once more. It had been zoo long already."

"Zat should not 'ave been your first priority, and you know zat, your first priority should lie wizt finding your mate." Apoline said, with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Non mozer, zat is what you zink is my priority, I 'ave ozer plans for my future, I will wait for love." Fleur said angrily, not wanting to lose at this point.

"If zat is ze way you feel, you need not bozer with coming 'ome." Apoline almost screamed, after which she stomped off, taking her husband with her.

"Apoline, wait a moment." Eliza said sternly "You can't be serious, Fleur could not have known she would be picked for the Tournament. And now that she needs you more than ever you are going to abandon her."

"Be zat as I may Eliza, but she cannot and will not forsake her heritage, if she does she is no daughter of mine." Apoline said clearly angry. She then turned back towards the door and walked out.

"Oh Fleur" Eliza said with a sad smile. "You are always welcome to stay with us until your mother cools off a bit." Fleur hugged her and softly started crying into her shoulder. "It's okay Fleur, let it out, you will always be welcome with us."

Fleur sniffed a few times and smiled sadly at her aunt "Zank you Aunt Eliza, but I don't zink my mozer will come around. She is really stubborn in 'er beliefs. And I think even if I find my mate, she won't let me come 'ome."

"Then you will live with us until you are ready to strike out on your own. You are family and we look after our family."

Fleur smiled "Thank you Aunt Eliza that really means so much to me. And I'll promise I'll not be in the way."

Eliza smiled and hugged her again. "Oh Fleur, you are never in the way. Your mother may not see you as a daughter right now, but you have always been a daughter to me."

Hermione and Fabian were meanwhile talking to Narcissa and Draco. "Congratulations you two, you both were amazing in the Task. You did a great job on guiding the dragons back Fabian, and Hermione you were amazing, the way you handled your dragon. I have never seen so much knowledge of spells at someone so young. But I guess that is to be expected from the smartest witch of her age." She said with a smile.

Hermione blushed and smiled "Thank you Narcissa, that means a lot coming from you."

"Don't mention it Hermione, I already consider you family, even if Liz and I aren't married yet."

Hermione hugged her and Fabian had to smile at that, glad that Narcissa went beyond the line of duty to prove herself to act like his second mother. He already saw her as a second mother, and in due time, he hoped that she would consider Luna and Fleur also as daughters as well, just like his mother already did.


	17. The Aftermath

**Bonded Souls**

 **C17: The Aftermath**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer. I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

Just before they started lunch, Dumbledore took the stage. "Now that the stress of the First Task is over, we can focus more on school related things. We are proud to inform everyone that this year another proud tradition of the Triwizard will be held. The traditional Yule Ball that will be held on the evening before the Winter Break. With that being said there is nothing more for me to be said than to enjoy your lunch, and have a nice day."

After his speech lunch appeared and they all fell back into easy conversation with their parents. "Mum, I had a question that I needed to ask you, preferably in private." Fabian asked with an unsure smile.

Hermione looked a bit surprised at him but did not press, she figured if he wanted her to know he would tell her.

Eliza smiled at him "of course Fabian, after lunch we'll take a walk and then you can ask me anything." She said with a smile.

He smiled and silently continued his lunch. He was now aware how dangerous this Tournament really was, and he didn't want to waste any more time. He was aware that he could lose her to this Tournament. And that was something he would not allow. His mind was made up, before the Second Task began, he would ask Hermione to marry him.

He kept thinking about it during lunch and Hermione was getting a bit worried about him. "Are you okay love?" she asked with a worried look.

He looked into her eyes and smiled "I'm fine love, just thinking a bit, nothing to worry about." He said while rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

Hermione smiled and nodded "If you say so love, I believe you." She said with a kiss.

He smiled and kissed her back, trying very hard not to lose himself in it in front of his mother and Narcissa, but again it was easier said than done. They broke it after a few minutes and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Fabe." Hermione said with a smile.

"I love you too 'Mione, more than anything." He said with a similar smile.

Eliza stepped in at this point. "It is so great to see that you two are so much in love. But would you mind if I borrowed your boyfriend for a while Hermione?' she asked with a smile.

"Of course not Eliza, take all the time you need with your son. I'll entertain your fiancé." Hermione said with a similar smile.

Eliza hugged her and together with Fabian she walked outside into the November sun. When they were a bit removed from the castle she spoke "So Fabian, you wanted to ask me something." She said with a kind smile.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes Mum, but before I start I want to ask you to hear me out completely. I want to ask Hermione to marry me before the next task. And I know you think we are too young, but the thought of losing her in this Tournament is too much to handle. And now was my question, do we still have the Markov family engagement ring?"

Eliza smiled at him. "I figured that was what this was about, and I don't think you are too young, and to answer your question, yes we still have that ring, and I'm so glad you want to turn your families name around and make it a name associated with the Light. I will get it for you as soon as I'm home and sent Jupi with it. But I want to know why now?"

He sighed "I was almost killed once Mum, and today could ended completely different, I want to make the most of the time we are given, and this seems to be the best way to do this."

She smiled at him "That is probably the best reason I have ever heard, and just so you know, I will always support you and Hermione in everything you do. I already see her as a daughter, and for her to come into our family is the greatest joy a mother could want."

He smiled and hugged her "Thanks Mum, you're the best."

"I know sweetie, but I think we should go back inside, it looks like there is a storm coming." She said with a frown to the sky.

He nodded and they quickly walked back inside, both still smiling when they walked into the Great Hall. By now Harry had joined the group and when Fabian and Eliza had taken their seats again, he poked him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Who is that woman Fabe, another one of your lady friends?" He asked with a smile. Fabian just shook his head. "No Harry, that's my mother, want me to introduce you?"

Harry looked like he didn't believe him "No way that's your Mum, she looks so young." Fabian just shook his head again.

"Mum I almost forgot something, I want you to meet my best friend here. Harry Potter." He said to her with a smile.

"Oh Mr. Potter, what a pleasure to meet you." She looked a closely at him and then smiled. "It is true what they say, you really do look like your father, except for the eyes, those are clearly your mother's."

Harry blushed and said "Thank you Mrs. Markov, I have been told that once or twice. But how do you know my parents if I may ask."

She smiled at him "Your story is of course famous, but I have known your parents from my own days at Hogwarts, Lily was one of my best friends, much to the disapproval of my father I might add. I was absolutely devastated when I got the news they were killed. And please dear, call me either Ms. Malfoy or Eliza, since I no longer want to be associated with my husband. The only good thing ever to come out of the Markov name, as far as I'm concerned is my son."

Harry smiled at that "I don't know your husband, but what I've seen of him at the World Cup, you are most definitely right. And I couldn't have wished for a better person, along with Ron and Hermione of course to have as friends. Fabian really is one of the most kind people I have ever met."

Eliza smiled at him "Well thank you Harry, I'm also glad Fabian has such good friends as you and Ron."

"Don't mention it Ms. Malfoy, Fabian has been nothing but kind to me since First year, and I couldn't be more grateful for it."

Eliza hugged him and then smiled. Harry looked with a quirked eyebrow to Fabian, who just smiled. "Don't worry Harry, my Mum likes to hug." He said softly.

After a few hours Eliza and Narcissa made their way towards the Headmasters office. Fabian and Hermione hugged them both goodbye and said they would see them soon.

...

When Fabian and Hermione entered their bedroom, Hermione almost tackled his to the bed, kissing him passionately. "I've been waiting all day to do this." She said after she broke it.

"I know love, it was difficult enough to keep his hands to myself during lunch." He said with a smile.

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you so much Fabian." She said while she pulled off his shirt. She kissed her way down his chest while she unbuckled his belt. "I think I deserve a treat after today." She said with a smile

"I love you too baby, and you have done so amazing today my love, I'm so proud of you." He said with a smile.

She smiled and pulled his pants down, taking his already rock hard penis into her mouth immediately. By now she had become a master of pleasuring him, and it showed in her technique. She started out slow, but soon found a nice rhythm that made sure he would last a while.

Fabian groaned at the pleasure he was getting from his mate. "Baby, please, I need to feel you too." He panted heavily.

She smiled and with a wave of her wand rendered herself naked. "As you wish my Count, but I will be on top." She said with a sultry smile.

He only nodded and moaned as she lowered herself onto him. Loving the silken feel of his mate wrapped around him.

"I love how desperate you can get my love." she said after she kissed him.

"Only for you my love, only you can get me this desperate for anything. And I wouldn't have it any other way, because I know I probably do the same thing to you."

She nodded "That is true my love, but I think at this point you need to do less talking and more fucking."

He nodded again and flipped then with a smile. "My turn now, my princess." He said as he started thrusting.

Hermione moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him. She pulled him down into a kiss, loving the feeling of her mate inside of her.

She flipped them over again, but waiting before she started riding him again. "I want to try something love, but I'm a little afraid what you will think."

He pulled her into a hug and said "I will never think any less of you my love, no matter what you want in bed, or out of bed for that matter."

She smiled and kissed him "good, because I want you to put it in my butt." She said with a blush.

He smiled and kissed her "Is that all, you thought I would think less off you because you want to try anal sex. My only worry is that I won't be able to keep my hands off your perfect butt when we try this."

"I can live with that love, now do you want to try this?" He asked with a slight smile.

She nodded and got off of him, positioning herself on her hands and knees in front of him.

Fabian had to resist the urge to drool at the sight in front of him. "So beautiful." He whispered as he gently stroked her butt.

He slid two fingers through her vagina and spread the moisture over her asshole, enjoying the shiver that ran over her back. He then slid himself back into her pussy and got his penis nice and wet again.

"You ready love?" he asked. Hermione only nodded and felt how he put the tip of his penis against her butthole.

He gently pushed against her and felt how his penis slowly went in. Hermione groaned and clutched the sheets as she felt how her mate slid himself in further and further.

"One minute love." she groaned softly.

He stopped and gently bend over to her face, whispering word of love in her ear.

After about a minute she said "I'm good again love, you can continue."

He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and then slowly pushed further.

When he was up to the hilt in her butt, he looked to his mate, who just gave him a nod. He smiled and slowly started thrusting in and out of her.

Hermione moaned at the new sensation, she had expected it to hurt more, but again it felt almost natural. She felt that she was almost at her breaking point and that her orgasm would be a matter of minutes.

Fabian was struggling with the same problem, her butt was even tighter than her pussy was, and he was already close to coming when they started this. "Hermione, baby, I can't hold on anymore, I'm going to cum." He said while his breathing became heavier.

She smiled at him "I'm going to cum too love, release it inside of me, I need to feel it."

Seconds later Hermione screamed his name as she came, while Fabian was moaning hers as he painted her insides with his semen.

When they had come down from their orgasms, Fabian gently pulled out of her, getting another shiver from her. "He laid down next to her and kissed her deeply.

She smiled into the kiss and pulled him close. "You okay baby?" he asked after a while.

Hermione nodded sleepily. "I'm better than okay love, I feel complete, that is probably the best word to describe this feeling."

He took a good look at her and smiled. "You are tired aren't you princess." He asked with a smile.

She nodded and yawned again. "Then sleep princess, I'll just check what we have available for dinner, and I'll wake you when it's ready.

Hermione nodded again and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. He smiled at her and pulled up the covers. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and then put on some fresh clothes.

…

As he walked into the living room he felt a bit lonely, but he knew Hermione needed some rest. She had been through so much today and their lovemaking had been evidence of that. By now they were content with a few times a week, except when something intensive happened, then they would always try and go further.

He checked the pantry and found it was stocked with everything he would need for a nice dinner for two.

When he turned around he was startled by Jupi. "Good evening my Lord, I was sent by your mother to deliver you this." He said while giving him a small velvet box.

"Thank you Jupi, I've been waiting for this." He said with a smile.

"Don't mention it sir, I bid you a good day." The elf said before vanishing.

He smiled and then opened the box, seeing the Markov family engagement ring in its full glory for the first time. He took a good look at the ring and smiled a bit evilly "Thanks Dad, finally your family got something right, this ring forged for purebloods will grace the hand of the most beautiful Muggleborn witch that ever existed." He said to himself.

He figured he would need to have it checked for curses, but for now it would be good in his pocket.

He quickly made his way towards McGonagall's office and knocked, hearing a muffled "come in" a few seconds later.

He pushed open the door and smiled when he saw his favorite teacher. "Good afternoon Mr. Markov, what brings you to my humble study." She asked with a kind smile.

"Good afternoon Professor, I was wondering if you might have the time to check an item for curses?" He asked with a shy look on his face.

"Of course, anything for one of my favorite students."

He took the ring from his pocket and handed it to McGonagall.

"This is an old ring Mr. Markov, very expensive too."

He nodded "Yes, it is the Markov family ring, and since I wanted to use it someday to propose to Hermione, I wanted to make sure it is safe."

Minerva nodded and cast all detection spells she knew on it. "As far as I can tell, there is nothing on this ring, besides the usual magical engagement ring enchantments. Nothing dark to notice what so ever."

He smiled at that "Thank you Professor, this means a lot to me."

"It is no problem Mr. Markov, as I said anything for you an Hermione, and I wish you good luck with proposing tonight." she said with a knowing smile.

He looked a bit shocked at that "Am I really that easy to read." He said with a blush.

"Not at all Fabian, but I have known you for four years now, I know the way you think by now."

"Thank you Professor, I'll see you in two days."

"Have a good afternoon Fabian, and don't worry about tonight, it will work out."

He nodded and waved her goodbye. Once he was outside he got an idea. He indeed wanted to propose tonight, but he felt a bit bad about doing that without asking her father first. He checked the time and noticed it was almost six of clock, figuring Hermione would be asleep for a little while longer, he called for Jupi, smiling when the elf appeared.

"Welcome back Jupi, I have a favor to ask." He said hurriedly.

The elf bowed to him "of course sir, anything for Milord."

Fabian smiled "I need you to take me to Hermione's parents."

The elf bowed again and took his arm, apparating them into an alley next to the Granger home.

The elf bowed again and vanished again. leaving Fabian standing there in the rain.

He could smell they were home, because someone was cooking. He took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell, steeling himself for the talk he was about to have.

Ellen Granger opened the door and could not believe who was standing there. "Hello Fabian, what brings you here?" she asked with a confused look.

"I will explain shortly Ellen, I have something to ask the both you."

She led him in and guided him to the living room, where Richard was watching T.V. He was guided to a seat and took a deep breath.

"Welcome Fabian, how nice of you to visit us, but where is Hermione?" Richard asked with a smile.

"She is sleeping off her adrenaline rush from the Task, but I needed the time to talk to the both of you alone. I don't know what Hermione has told you about the last weeks, but a lot has happened."

"We know about it Fabian, and I must say we are so glad that you are okay." Ellen said with a kind smile.

He took a deep breath and then smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot to me, but that is not the main reason for my visit. I am here tonight because I wanted to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage, and I know we are young, but she almost lost me once, and today could have ended badly, I won't put her through that again, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I haven't asked her yet, but I thought it would be proper to ask you first."

Both Robert and Ellen had expected this at some point. "It is funny that you are here asking this, just when we were talking about it yesterday, we have talked a lot actually, and we now know what the Soul Bond really envelops. You two really can't live without each other, and we were afraid what could have happened to Hermione if you hadn't woken up. So our answer is yes, you may ask our daughter to marry you. On the condition, we get to plan the wedding along with your mother, you two already have enough on your minds as it is with the Tournament." Ellen said finally.

He smiled and wiped away a few tears "Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me to have your blessing."

"Don't think anything about it Fabian, you are a part of our family as well. Always remember that." Robert said.

Fabian only nodded at this point. Ellen got up and hugged him. "It's okay Fabian, but you have to explain me something, why did we get two invitations to a wedding?"

He smiled at her "Well, that was another thing I needed to tell you, My mother is getting married again, and she almost insisted that you and your husband are present too. She would love to get to know you, and she already sees you as a part of the family, even if she hasn't even met you."

"Well that is nice of her, and we would honored to come. I just hope we will fit in with such a high ranking society."

"Try not to worry about it, most of my mother's family isn't coming and also Narcissa doesn't have much family left, so my guess is that it will be much like a regular wedding, only with a bit more magic thrown in." He said with a thoughtful look.

He took a quick look at his watch and startled a bit "I would love to stay and chat a bit longer, but I think Hermione will be waking up soon. And I promised I would have dinner ready for her. I just wanted to say thank you again for giving me your blessing."

"Don't think anything of it Fabian, we are so proud to have you as our son in law." Robert said with a smile.

Fabian nodded hugged them both. He called Jupi, the elf appearing and the bringing him back to school.

"Thank you Jupi, tell my mums I said hi"

"Of course sir, have a good night." The elf said with a bow.

Fabian quickly looked in on his mate, and noticed she was still sound asleep. He smiled and then made his way to the kitchen.

He had the entire plan thought out, first a nice dinner for the two of them, and then they would take a walk round the grounds, after that they would go up to the Astronomy Tower on his broom and there he would propose to her.

He figured he had a little time left before she woke up, but he still wanted things to be perfect. He checked the pantry and found that he had everything he needed for his plan.

He started chopping the mushrooms for the soup. They would have a creamy mushroom soup with fresh mushrooms and vegetables, for the main course he had decided on baked potatoes with lamb chops, seasoned with his own special blend of herbs. For dessert he would try and make a nice ice coupe.

He set poured the cream mix into a pan and kept stirring so it wouldn't burn. When it was the right temperature he added the vegetables, mushrooms and the small strips of bacon that he had prepared.

While that got up to temperature, and he had set the ladle to stir on its own, he went into the bedroom to wake his mate.

He kissed her softly on the cheek and said "Wake up princess, dinner is almost ready.

She woke up and smiled at him "Hey love, how was your afternoon." She said with a yawn.

He kissed her and said "It was uneventful, I did some homework, but other than that nothing much."

She smiled and sat up "What are we having for dinner love?"

He kissed her "It's a surprise, but there is one thing I want to ask you. Could you dress up a bit, we do have something to celebrate."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him "Like what love?"

"You doing so well on the First Task, and in a way this is our one year anniversary, because today is the day that we admitted to each other that we had feelings for each other, although we didn't actually do anything with it until six months or so later."

She blushed slightly "I can't believe you remembered that, but okay, I'll put on a nice dress for you."

He smiled and then took a garment bag into the bathroom to change himself.

When he came back out Hermione kissed him on the cheek and entered the bathroom herself.

He made his way back to the kitchen and smelled that the soup was almost ready. He took a spoon and tasted it. It was perfect and he took it off the fire to cool down a bit.

He quickly set the table, and added some wineglasses for them. He knew that technically they weren't supposed to drink, but tonight was special. He took the bottle of Bordeaux his mother sent him and put it in a cooler, helping it to cool a bit quicker with magic.

He figured he could make this even more romantic and conjured candles which he placed around the living room. He then placed a silver candleholder with three red candles on their table and smiled at his work. It looked exactly like a dinner in a fancy restaurant and that had been the look he had been going for from the start.

He only hoped that Hermione would not figure his plan out before it really got going. She was named the smartest witch of her age for a reason, and tonight he had to be one step ahead of her.

He then made his preparations for the main course, now doing most things with magic, so that there was no chance of him getting his clothes dirty.

He also made the preparations for dessert, mainly cutting the fresh fruit and making some whipped cream. He put those in the cooler for later, and then took a look at the table. It looked absolutely perfect and he hoped Hermione would be impressed by his efforts, although he knew that already was the case.

As if right on cue the door of their bedroom opened and Hermione walked shyly into the room.

Her eyes went big as she noticed the atmosphere he had created. "This looks amazing love. all this for me?"

He nodded and took her into his arms "Of course love, like I said before, only the best for my princess."

She hugged him tightly and barely noticed how she was led to a chair. He pulled the chair back and smiled as she took her seat, clearly a bit out of her element in the romantic setting.


	18. The Proposal

**Bonded Souls**

 **C18: The Proposal**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Also i'm moving my upload days a bit. Instead of Thursdays and Sundays, i'm moving it to the Wednesday and Saturday. this because it fits a bit better with my personal life.**

As he filled two bowls with soup, Hermione was still looking at everything he had planned. Everything looked exactly like it would be in a fancy Muggle restaurant, and she wondered once again who she had to thank to get a mate as him.

Fabian came back from the kitchen with the two bowls, placing one before her. "For starters we have a creamy mushroom soup with fresh vegetables, enjoy my love."

She smiled but waited until he sat down as well, if he wanted this to be a romantic dinner, he would get one.

Once Fabian was also seated she took a spoonful. She was surprised at the taste, it tasted divine, and while she knew he could cook, she had never expected it would be this good.

"This tastes fantastic love, how did you get this so tasty." She asked with a big smile.

He smiled at her "I'm glad you like it baby. It's a family recipe, and it's pretty easy to make as well. But the secret lies in the bacon. It gives it a bit more bite, and it enhances the mushrooms."

"It tastes amazing love, thank you." She said after she leaned over and kissed him.

"Don't mention it my love, you deserve to have a nice dinner every once and a while."

After the soup he poured them a glass of wine and then he went to check on the main course.

He found that everything was ready and he quickly filled two plates for them. He walked back and put the plate in front of Hermione. "For our main course we have baked potatoes with lamb chops, seasoned with my own special blend of herbs, and I added a nice sauce with the mushrooms I had left from the soup."

"Again it looks amazing love, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. Anything would have been good." She said after kissing him again.

"I know, but I wanted tonight to be special, you only deserve the best. I made that promise to you."

They toasted and took a sip of the wine. "Oh, this tastes good, where did you get this wine. We aren't even old enough to drink this."

"I know love, my Mum gave me the bottle, and when I told her the why, she was happy to give it for the occasion. And as for our age, it's not like we will do this every night, but on special occasions I think it will be fine."

She smiled and kissed him, enjoying the fruity taste of his lips. "Okay love, only on special occasions, but I must say I'm enjoying this wine, as well as the food, everything looks so amazing."

He smiled at her "it doesn't look as amazing as you though, but I think we better eat before it gets cold."

She nodded soon they were eating their dinner in relative silence, both of them stealing glances from the other every couple of seconds.

After dinner Fabian cleaned the plates while Hermione got them both a glass of water, something told her that this evening was only just beginning and she wanted to be at least a bit sober for what he had planned.

She put the glasses on the table and was about to go and help him with the dishes when she was surprised with him coming back with two coupes of ice, topped with what looked like homemade whipped cream and strawberries.

"Ready for dessert my love?" he asked with a smile.

Hermione blushed and nodded "I just hope I have room left, your cooking is wonderful baby."

He smiled and once he had put the coupes down, he took a bow. "Thank you my love, I love being able to cook for you."

They started on their coupes, but ended up feeding each other the strawberries, and then combining their two coupes and sharing that.

They were both stuffed when they finished and together they cuddled up on the couch, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

After about an hour Fabian kissed her cheek "How about a walk my love?"

Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up by him. "What are you planning love, what is going on it that beautiful brain of yours." She asked with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her "You'll see my love, for now we'll just take a walk around the grounds and see where we'll end up."

She nodded and together they walked to Entrance Hall, hands locked together. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder as they walked.

Fabian put an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "I love you so much Hermione."

She looked him in the eyes and said "I love you too Fabian, I wouldn't know what I would have done without you today."

"I get that love, but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be in the tournament to begin with, and I will always feel bad for that." He said a bit morosely.

"Don't blame yourself up over this love, nothing has gone wrong so far, and nothing will go wrong as long as we stick together." She said after she kissed him.

He smiled and pulled her close "thank you baby, I needed to hear that."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It is okay love, I'll always be here to say those things to you."

He only nodded, wiping a few tears away with his other hand, getting another kiss from his girlfriend.

Together they walked towards the Black Lake, which looked beautiful under the full moon.

He suddenly changed his mind, this was the perfect place to propose to her. They stopped at the edge and looked over the lake that was perfectly still.

Hermione kissed him soundly "The Lake looks so romantic under the full moon, this is really the perfect place to end such a romantic evening." She said with a loving smile.

Fabian looked down and kissed her "This isn't the end love, as a matter of fact it is only beginning."

He took the box from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you, you are my reason for existing, my main motivation to do everything I do. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said as he presented the ring.

Hermione looked shocked but soon she sank down on her knees and kissed him passionately. "Yes, of course I'll marry you my love, I always be want to be with you, now and forever."

She slung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, both of them seeking to deepen their connection. "I love you so much Fabian, thank you." She said with a kind smile.

"I love you too baby, and I never want to be parted from you again." He said while a few tears made their way down his cheek.

After a few minutes of making out together on the ground, Fabian pulled his fiancé to her feet. "As much as I would love to stay here and make out with you, it's getting a bit cold out here, what you say if we went back to the room and cuddle up to each other. It's been a long day after all."

Hermione nodded and hand in hand they walked back to the castle, both smiling in how the day had gone.

When they got back in the room, they were both surprised to see Fleur sitting on the couch next to Ginny and Luna.

"Hey you two, welcome back, had a nice walk."

Hermione blushed "yes a very good one."

When the three girls took a closer look they noticed the ring on her hand. Fleur jumped off the couch and hugged her. "Congratulations 'ermione, you deserve zis, and now you make sure you never let him go." She whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled at her "Thank you Fleur, I hope you find your happiness soon, and don't worry, I will never let him go."

They broke their hug and while Ginny and Luna congratulated her, Fleur moved to Fabian, who she hugged tightly.

"You couldn't wait anymore could you?" she asked softly.

He shook his head and sighed. "No, I couldn't Fleur, she almost lost me once already, and today I could have lost her. I now know that every day counts. I won't live without her for another day."

Fleur smiled and kissed his cheek. "I get zat Fabian, I do, and you deserve your 'appiness."

"Thank you Fleur, you will find it too, I'm sure of that."

They broke the hug and immediately Fabian was hugged by Luna "Congratulations Fabe, you two deserve this happiness."

"Thank you Luna, your support means so much to me."

A little while later the three girls where all admiring Hermione's ring, and she seemed to be enjoying the attention. Fabian was lounging on the couch, smiling at his mate and his friends. Fleur had been right when she said that they had formed unbreakable friendships a few months ago, and it gave him good hopes for the future.

After a while Hermione joined him on the couch "You awake love?" She said with a smile.

Not having noticed that he fell asleep he opened his eyes with a smile. "Yeah I am baby, I think I just dozed off for a minute.

She smiled and kissed him "More like half an hour love, Fleur has already left and Ginny and Luna went to bed a few minutes ago. I suggest we do the same."

He only nodded and followed his fiancé to their bedroom.

They quickly took off their clothes and laid down into bed. He kissed her, but soon found himself on his back, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any rest any time soon.

…

The following day they woke up in each other's arms, both still utterly spent from their lovemaking of the night before.

"Good morning princess" He said with a smile.

Hermione pulled him in for a kiss. "Good morning indeed my Count, sleep well?" she said after she broke it.

He nodded and cuddled up to her, not really wanting to get out of bed for now. "Come love, we need to take a shower, breakfast is starting soon." She said softly.

He groaned at that "but we don't have classes today, can't I just have one day in bed with my fiancé?"

She smiled and shook her head, getting another groan from him.

She kissed him and then got up, walking towards the shower, giving him a wink over her shoulder.

He perked up with that, almost dashing out of bed and following her into the bathroom.

She smiled at that "well, well, look who decided to join me after all." She said with a wink.

"I couldn't help it, you just look so damn sexy, and I just have to enjoy the sight of you naked as much as I can." He said with a slight blush.

"You know, I love it when you say that I'm sexy, but the same is true for you as well, nothing gets me wet faster than the sight of your magnificent body."

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss, smiling when he felt her tongue enter his mouth.

She broke it a minute later and led him towards the shower "I love you Fabe, and if you behave now, and let us get clean and have a decent breakfast, I promise you can do anything you want today."

He perked up at that "anything love?" he said with a quirked eyebrow.

She nodded "anything love, I promise."

"Deal" he said with a smile. He already had an idea for what their afternoon would be, and it involved his fiancé and a couple of brooms.

She just shook her head at him, sometimes it was so easy to get him to do anything.

After their shower they quickly got dressed and made their way to the Great Hall, both of them lost in their own world.

When they entered the Great Hall they were stunned at the sight they encountered. Ron was currently trying to eat with Lavender sitting in his lap, Ginny and Luna were talking quietly to Gabrielle, Harry apparently had already eaten and was looking absolutely smitten at Parvati, who blushed every time she caught his eye, Draco and Pansy were talking quietly at the Slytherin table and it was clear they were holding hands under the table and Fleur was talking to another blonde girl from her school, but the look in both their eyes said that there was something more going on. Even Viktor was talking quietly to a gorgeous brunette, who was clearly also from Drumstrang.

"Pinch me love, because I think I'm dreaming." Fabian said softly to his mate.

Hermione pinched him softly "That help any love." He shook his head "no still seeing things, so I guess this is real.

They took a seat next to Fleur, who smiled at them when she noticed them. "Good morning lovebirds, 'ad a good night?" she asked with a knowing smile.

They blushed slightly but nodded none the less. "We did, but we went straight to bed after you left. We were both dead of our feet after the Task yesterday." Hermione said softly.

Fleur nodded "I understand zat, I was dead of my feet as well, but when I got zo my chambers, I 'ad a visitor."

Both Hermione and Fabian looked confused at her. "Who was that Fleur?" Hermione asked curiously.

Fleur smiled "It was zis beautiful girl sitting next to me." "Everyone I would like zo meet Yvette Belancour, my girlfriend. Yvette, I would like you zo meet my cousin and his fiancé, Fabian Markov and 'ermione Granger."

At the mention of her name the girl smiled at them "It is good to meet you, Fleur has told me so much about you already."

Fabian leaned towards Fleur "Is this your mate Fleur?" he whispered.

Fleur nodded. "Yes Fabian she is my mate, zere is no reason to be quiet, I have told her everyzing already."

Fabian smiled and went to hug Yvette "Welcome to our little family Yvette, It's nice to meet you."

Hermione also introduced herself and also hugged Yvette. The girl in question looked at Fleur confused, but Fleur explained it once they were all sitting down again.

"No need to look so shocked mon cherie, I told you about ze bond I share with Fabian, he is my brozer in all but blood, and I have always deeply cared for him, but as close as I am zo 'im, it will never be a zreath to our bond. You know zat you are ze only one for me." She finished with a loving smile.

"I know that Fleur, but you told me about the reservations the British have with physical contact, but your cousin and his mate are so warm already towards me."

Yvette said with a kind smile to her mate.

"Ah, zat is easy to explain, Fabian is very protective of 'is family, and a bit more so to me and Luna, ze blond girl talking to Gabrielle. Just ze fact zat our love me is enough for 'im to see you as family. And he is very affectionate wizt 'is family." Fleur said with a smile to her girlfriend.

She smiled at Fleur and said "I understand love, but I was wondering none ze less." Then she turned to Fabian and Hermione "And you two, thank you for loving Fleur like you did until I was ready. To be honest I always had a crush on her, but I always found that I wasn't worthy of such beauty. And now that I have her, I couldn't be more honored that she chose me. And it is an honor to be a part of your family, and I promise to keep Fleur safe as best as I can." She said after giving them another hug.

Fabian and Hermione shared a glance "We understand that Yvette, we had the same problem when we first discovered our Soul Bond, we didn't feel worthy to be with each other. but it severely lessened after we completed our bond." Fabian explained.

Yvette nodded and soon they were all talking and eating, all of them getting to know Fleur's mate a bit better.

After breakfast Ron and Lavender came up to them. "Fabian, Hermione could I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked a bit shyly.

They shared a smile and Fabian nodded "sure Ron, we'll talk in the Entrance Hall if that's okay." He said with a smile

Ron nodded and together the four of them walked towards the Entrance Hall.

"So Ron, you wanted to talk." Fabian said once they were alone.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize. And I know I already kind of did at the Cup, but I was still feeling so jealous of the two of you, I always dreamt that Hermione and I would end up together, but seeing you with my dream girl pissed me off, I'll admit that." He took a deep breath before he continued. "But seeing you two in Defense opened my eyes. You two love each other so much, and I was a fool that Hermione would eventually grow tired of you and go back to me. But then yesterday Lavender came to me, confessing the crush she had on me for all these years, and I was too blind to see it. I'm so sorry for everything that I ever said wrong or did wrong against you two."

Fabian smiled at him "It's okay Ron, we figured that you never meant it. And we forgive you for everything. I'm just glad you found someone as well, since it would have done no one any good if you kept chasing Hermione."

Ron sniffed a little at that "Thank you Fabian, you, Hermione and Harry really are true friends."

Fabian hugged him lightly "All is well now Ron. Our friendship will live through worse things than a little jealousy."

Ron nodded and by the look on Lavender's face, she was proud of him. Ron smiled at her and said their goodbyes to Fabian and Hermione.

…

Fabian and Hermione both shook their heads at them. They had expected this to happen once Ron had found a girlfriend, but they weren't expecting it to happen this soon.

"So love, what do you have planned for today." Hermione asked with a smile.

He grinned at her "well love, now that you ask, I was thinking of taking you outside and sharpening your flying skills a bit." He said with a smile.

Hermione paled a bit, she didn't like to fly, and she hoped that she was done with it after passing the class in first year. "love, I know you are keen on flying, but truth be told, it scares me a little."

He kissed her softly and whispered "I know love, that's why you are not going to learn again on a school broom, it can be useful sometimes, if we have to escape for instance, I have talked to Madame Hooch and she has a few other types of brooms lying around that are a lot more comfortable. And I'll be right beside you the entire time."

Hermione visibly relaxed at that "Ok love, I'll give it a try, just for you." She said after she kissed him.

He smiled at her and looped his arm through hers, leading her towards their room where he quickly got his Firebolt. Once he had that they made their way towards the Quidditch Pitch.

When they arrived Madame Hooch was already waiting for them, two brooms in her hands. "Good morning Mr. Markov, Ms. Granger, good to see you two again."

"Good morning Madame Hooch, good to see you again too." They both said with a smile.

"I have here the two brooms you requested Mr. Markov, please try to keep them in one piece." Madame Hooch said smiling.

Fabian nodded "Don't worry Professor, we will."

Madam Hooch nodded and handed the two brooms to Fabian. She wished them good luck and walked back towards the castle.

Hermione glared at him a bit "You already asked her for two brooms, while you didn't know if I would say yes?"

He nodded "Of course because I think what the problem is, and I am hoping I am proven right by the time we are done.

"Right love, I have here two different styles of brooms that will certainly be a lot more comfortable then those rickety old things they use here." He put one of them down and handed her the other "this is a Ghost 250, it's more of a family type of broom and has a better seat than any broom available now. It will go about 70 miles per hour at top speed, but the runes on it will feel how you want to use it. To give you a perspective, My Firebolt does about 150 miles per hour, but that's because it's a Quidditch broom mostly."

Hermione was listening to him with interest, and somehow she could see him as a teacher on a regular basis. She found it was hot when was explaining things and the more she thought about him, the less attention she paid to him.

He seemed to notice and waved his hand in front of her face a few times. "Love, you there?" He asked with a smile.

She blushed slightly "Yes I'm here love, I was just daydreaming a bit. Please continue."

He kissed her "okay love, mount your broom and push of slightly. The broom won't do anything before you want it to."

Hermione nodded and mounted the broom and pushed off the ground, immediately feeling loads more comfortable already. "That's it love, feel the seat a bit." He said encouraging. She smiled as he mounted his Firebolt and hovered next to her.

"You okay love?" He asked a bit concerned.

Hermione nodded "I'm fine love, this already feels a lot better than the other ones. Just the fact that this has an actual seat makes it ten times better then those rickety school brooms."

He smiled smugly "I knew it, your fears of flying are more in the type of broom than the actual height of it."

She nodded and kissed him "Thank you love, for getting me on a broom again." She said with a smile.

"Don't mention it love, care to go a little higher, the view is amazing up there."

Hermione nodded again and together they slowly flew up. Fabian led her up in a zig-zag motion, that way she could get used to the feel of the broom and the height.

Once they were above the towers of the Quidditch Pitch, Hermione took a good look around. She had never seen the school at this height and the view was amazing "Oh my god love, this view is amazing. I can see parts of the school I never saw before."

She was excited, and Fabian was loving the sight of his fiancé being this excited over being on a broom. It was what he had hoped for when he thought of it this morning.

"I know love, this was the first thing I did once I passed Flying in first year, I wanted to see what the school looks like from above, and I used to be up here quite a bit, I found the open space calming in some way. That was before I fell madly in love with you of course."

Hermione blushed and said "Thank you for sharing this with me love. and I love you too."

He blushed as well and kissed her, feeling a bit lightheaded at the same time. Hermione broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I just had an awesome idea love. How about in a few years we get ourselves a couple of travelling brooms and travel around a bit. Just the two of us roaming the sky. sound pretty nice, doesn't it?"

He nodded at that "It does sounds wonderful love, just the two of us, living off of nothing than love and the land. Sounds pretty idyllic to me. But we can talk more about our future in our room. It's getting kind of cold here, don't you agree?"

Hermione nodded and together they flew down, Fabian beyond ecstatic that he got her on a broom, and Hermione was still smiling over the prospect of traveling with her fiancé.

Once they had touched down again, they quickly returned the brooms to Madame Hooch and then made their way to their room. Both of them still daydreaming about their future together.


	19. The Song of My People

**Bonded Souls**

 **C19: The Song of My People**

 **A/N: Standard disclaimer. I don't own any of the recognizable characters. This one is a day early. But tomorrow I won't have the oppurtunity to upload. Next one on Wednesday.**

By next weekend all of the Champions were back in their room. All of them had already tried to open their egg but none of them knew how it worked. All of them were currently talking at the same time and Fabian had enough.

"Quiet guys, I have an idea." He said loudly.

Everyone turned towards him and instantly no other arguments were heard.

"Right, now that everyone is settled down, I have an idea. Since I know what the second task is, I suggest dipping the eggs in a tub of water and then opening it. Then you will hear what the Second Task entails."

Hermione and Fleur smacked themselves, while Harry and Viktor just looked a bit confused. "We could 'ave zought of zat, it makes sense in a way." Fleur said with a knowing smile.

At the confused looks of Harry and Viktor, Hermione explained "Fleur, Fabian and I have done some research on the previous Tournaments, and we discovered a certain pattern. The First Task usually involves some kind of Magical Creature, in our case Dragons, the Second Task usually is something to test the champions loyalty, and the Third is always and obstacle course. But I don't know what they could do to test our loyalty."

Fabian sighed "I know what it is, but I am a bit reluctant to tell you. So I'll tell you guys what, I'll go fill our tub and then you guys can drop your egg in there and listen to it, underwater I might add."

They all nodded and followed him to the bathroom. Fabian quickly filled the tub and motioned to them to put their eggs in.

They all looked to each other a bit uncertainly and finally Harry walked forward and laid his egg in the tub and opened it.

He stuck his head underwater and heard the melodious voices singing to him.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

When he resurfaced he had a grim look on his face, still not really believing the things he had just heard.

Fabian handed him a towel and had an equal grim look on his face. He knew what Harry had heard, and he knew how this felt.

"So, what did it say Harry?" The other's asked with curiosity clear in their voices.

He repeated the sentence he heard and it seemed to hit home with everyone.

They moved back towards the sitting room and retook their seats, all of them trying to place the information they just got.

"So if I understand this right, 'something we will sorely miss' is going to the bottom of the Black Lake?" Hermione asked a bit worried.

Fabian nodded "yes, it does, but I already got confirmation that I will not be one of the people that will be in need of rescuing, but I think I can guess who will go down, but I have been told they will cast a spell before the task to confirm it. I will advise to give them people going under a Bubblehead Charm just in case."

They all nodded in relief, and they agreed they would meet up again next week to start their planning.

Viktor and Harry said their goodbyes and then made their way back towards the Great Hall, probably to spend some time with their girlfriends.

Fabian turned back toward Fleur, who currently was being hugged tightly by Hermione. He could hear the sniffs coming from his niece and he felt like his heart was breaking at the sound.

He went over to the girls and enveloped them both in a hug. "I know this is hard to fathom girls, but things will be fine. I will make sure nothing happens to any of you, or our friends that are going into the Lake." He said softly

Fleur turned herself into his body and sobbed "I know Fabian, but what will I tell Yvette. 'sorry love, but you will be part of ze Second Task, you will be asleep at ze bottom of ze Black Lake while I dive down and rescue you?"

Fabian smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's not a bad way to tell her Fleur, but I suggest you wait with that until I get the confirmation who is going to the bottom of the lake. When they tell me, I will tell you all of course. Until then, try not to worry about it and spend some time with her. And don't forget the two of you need dresses for the Ball, the champions are supposed to open the ball." He said with a smile.

Fleur smiled faintly and kissed his cheek "Zank you Fabian, as always you managed to calm me down wizt nozing else then words."

"That's what I seem to be good at Fleur, and if it helps any of my friends or family, then I don't mind being good at it." He said with a smile.

Again Fleur smiled and now she broke the hug "Zank you again mon amie, but I zink I will follow up your advice and spend some time wiz Yvette. She said she 'ad somezing to tell me." She said smiling.

"Then go spend time with your mate, we'll see you next week." He said after giving her another quick hug.

Fleur hugged Hermione and then made her way back to the Great Hall, a bit more spring in her step as she walked.

Fabian smiled as he saw her walk away, feeling a little better himself now that she was feeling better. He felt how Hermione hugged him from behind and rested her head against his back.

"What are you thinking about love?" she asked softly.

He turned around in her embrace and gave her a kiss. "Nothing much love, just about the task and how much it will take to get them back up safely again. I'm just so scared who is going down for you, since I am excluded from going down for being the Referee. I have a feeling it's going to be Luna, since you two have gotten so close since we told them of our bond."

Hermione nodded sadly "that's my guess too love, I just hope Gin will be able to cope with the separation."

Fabian nodded "I have a plan that might work, they will probably get the people the night before, so I suggest Ginny sleeps with us one the night before the task and during the task Gabrielle can help keep her calm. They have gotten pretty close as well."

Hermione smiled and kissed him, giving him all the answer he needed. She had figured something like this would be running around in his head, and she would have suggested it herself if he hadn't.

"There is one other thing love, Bagman has told me that I have to go down before the task to convince the Merpeople that we mean no harm to them during the task, and that means that soon I have to go dive into the freezing waters of the Black Lake myself." He said with a sigh.

She hugged him tightly "don't worry love, it'll be fine. I'll order wetsuits for you, me and Fleur. That way we will be at least a bit warm during the task."

"That would be great love, thank you." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him "That's fine love, I like taking care of you, since you already do so much for me."

He only nodded and kissed her again, trying to convey his love through that one kiss.

Hermione quickly lost herself in the kiss, and barely noticed how she was led to the couch, only noticing it when she was gently laid down on it.

She broke their kiss and said "as much as I would love to have you on this couch love, I don't think Ginny and Luna will appreciate it."

He only smiled down on her "I wasn't planning to love, I was just lying us down for a nap, I don't know about you, but I'm already a bit tired and I would love to take a nap right now. And I can't sleep unless you're next to me."

She smiled and nodded "I know what you mean love, I would love to take a nap with you. And just so you know, the same goes for me, I can't sleep without you anymore as well."

They situated themselves on the couch, with Hermione laying in front of him, and his arm firmly around her waist. In this position they fell asleep with light smiles on both their faces.

…

A few hours later Fabian woke up alone. He quickly sat up and noticed how his fiancé was already coming towards him, a box in hand.

She took a seat next to him and smiled "Hey love, had a nice nap?" she asked, although she already knew what the answer was.

He only nodded and yawned. "Yeah I slept well, usually do when you are next to me." He said with a smile.

She kissed him lightly and handed him the box. "I asked my Mum to get this for you, and apparently Jupi was with them and brought it to me. It's your wetsuit for your dive."

His eyes widened and he kissed her soundly. "Thanks princess, thank you for looking out for me."

"That's what I do silly, I love you and we have to take care of each other, or otherwise nothing will ever get done." She said after she kissed him.

He nodded at that "That is to true love, if we left everything that we lived through the past three years to Harry and Ron, who knows what might have happened."

Hermione visibly shuddered at that "Don't remind me love, please don't remind me."

He held his hands up in agreeance, getting another kiss from his fiancé.

"Why don't you go and try on your wetsuit love, I'm dying to see how it fits on you." She said with a clear double meaning in her voice.

He nodded and went into their bedroom to change, having Luna catch him naked once had been bad enough.

After changing into the suit and getting a bit used to the feel of it, he walked back into the room. "This feels a bit weird love."

She smiled at him "I know love, but at least you won't freeze to death with this." She said while she raked her eyes up and down his body.

"Well, not time like the present to find out if it works." He said while he tried to ignore her stares. He didn't want to get hard for her in this suit, and he was trying very hard to think of anything else than his fiancé.

She noticed how he was trying to think of something else so he could keep his dignity. She smiled at him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry love, I'll try not to embarrass you for now. But we have to get going if we want to get back before dinner." She said with a smile.

He nodded and together they walked towards the Black Lake, Fabian getting more and more nervous by the minute, and it showed in his face.

Hermione noticed this and put her arm around his waist in an attempt to calm him. It seemed to work a little bit and she got a loving smile from him.

He kissed her on the cheek "Thank you love, your support means a lot to me." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled "I know love, that's why I'm here." She whispered after giving him a kiss. She then nestled herself against his side and put her arm a bit more tightly around him.

Like this they walked to the Black Lake, both a little bit lost in their own world. Hermione was a bit worried about what he could encounter in the Lake, and the endless possibilities frightened her a little. But she knew she had to be strong for him now. He was nervous enough as it was and having her worries on top of his own was something she wouldn't do to him.

When they arrived at the Black Lake a few minutes later. Hermione pulled him into a deep kiss. "Good luck my Count I will wait for you right here with a towel." She said after she broke it.

He pecked her lips and smiled "I'll won't be gone long love, but I'll miss you none the less." He said with a sad smile.

She gave him a more reassuring kiss and smiled as he took of his robe. "Well one thing is for sure love, you won't have any trouble gliding through the water with that suit and those abs."

He blushed and gave her a last kiss "Don't get me started love, or I'll be swimming with a hard on."

She laughed at that and then gave him a swat on his butt as he walked to the water. "be careful my love." she said softly.

He nodded "I will baby, I promise." he said with a smile, and after a final kiss he jumped into the freezing waters of the Lake.

…

He applied his Bubblehead Charm and began his descent into the lake, using a Lumos charm to create a bit of light in the pitch black water.

Thanks to his wetsuit he wasn't really affected by the cold water and it didn't take him long to get to the lower part of the lake.

When he got a glimpse of the home of the Merpeople, he got a feeling he was not alone. From the corner of his eye he saw something swim by and he could swear it wasn't alone. He turned back around and suddenly there were several Mermaids around him. He put his hand up as a sign of surrender, and it seemed to confuse the Mermaids a bit.

"What are you doing here." One of them asked a bit menacingly.

He gulped and slowly answered "I'm only here to ask a few things, nothing more."

She looked at him a bit suspiciously "Very well surface dweller, I am called Nissa, and I will lead you to our Lady, you may ask him your question."

He nodded "I am called Fabian, and I will follow you Nissa, thank you for taking me to your Lady."

Nissa nodded and motioned to him to follow. He swam behind her and noticed that he was currently surrounded and all of them had their weapons pointed at him.

He was led to the castle and was then led through the main hall towards the Throne Room. "It is not often we get a surface dweller here only to ask a question, and not for one of our hairs for their wands."

He smiled slightly "I wouldn't dream of it Nissa, I have always had the greatest admiration for your people, and my very own wand was created with the hair of a Mermaid, it was a gift from my mother."

"I knew I recognized it from somewhere, the hair from your wand came from one of this Lake did it not. Then your mother must be Eliza."

Fabian nodded "Yes she is, she has told me many tales of the Merpeople when I was young."

This seemed to make Nissa and the others that were following him a bit more comforted by his presence.

When they arrived in the castle, Fabian put away his wand and tried to calm his nerves a bit. His mother had told him many tales of Merchieftainess Murcus and he only hoped he wouldn't screw this up.

They swam into the Royal Hall and he was asked to wait a moment. He nodded and tried to keep as still as possible, which was a bit difficult considering he had no solid ground under his feet.

When he got the signal he approached the Throne "My Lady, here for an audience, Mr. Fabian, son of Eliza. He has a request to make of you." Nissa called out from beside the throne.

He swam forward and put a fist over his heart while inclining his head as a show of respect.

"You are the son of Eliza Malfoy?" Chieftainess Murcus asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He nodded "Yes my Lady, Eliza Malfoy is my mother, although she doesn't go by that last name anymore."

The Chieftainess smiled at him "A son of Eliza is always welcome in our Halls, you may speak freely young Fabian."

"Thank you my Lady, the request I have is simple. As you might know in a few months there will be a Task in the Black Lake and there will be four hostages being brought down. Our Champions are to free those hostages within an hour, and my question to you, my Lady, is to let the Champions pass without trouble."

The Chieftainess looked a bit puzzled at that "Why would we let them pass, would it not be a greater challenge if there was some opposition."

He nodded "In any other circumstance yes, but this time there are some complicating factors. This time there are two champions who are underage, due to the interference of outsiders. Also one of the champions is my mate, another is my niece, and her mate will likely be one of the hostages. I myself have been appointed Referee for this Tournament and the hostage for my mate is practically my sister. So I implore you to let us pass without problems, I would be eternally grateful if you could grant this request." He finished with a pleading look.

She then smiled "I was merely joking young one, of course your Champions will be able to pass without problems, under the condition that they only get their own hostages."

"You have my word, Lady Murcus." He promised with a gentle smile.

"We are in agreeance then young one. Please, give my regards to your mother, and I will see you on the day of the Task." She said with a smile.

"Until then My Lady, I hope to see you again soon."

He was led back to the outside of the palace and then back to the bit where they had picked them up.

He waved goodbye to them and watched as the Mermaids swam back towards the castle. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to shake the nerves that had plagued him.

Once again it could have gone so differently if he had just said one wrong word. He shook his head at his luck and made his way back to the surface and his fiancé.

When he resurfaced and removed his Bubblehead Charm, he first took a few deep breaths. When he got a bit of oxygen back in his lungs he swam to shore, where Hermione was already waiting for him with a towel, a big smile on her face.

When he pulled himself out of the water and was back to his feet she immediately flung herself into his arms, kissing him deeply. "I'm so glad you are okay love, I was so worried about you."

"So I noticed love, but it went excellent, they have agreed let us pass through their domain without incident. But none the less I am glad to be back topside and in your arms again."

Hermione kissed him again, grateful that everything had gone good down there. "I'm glad to have you in my arms again too love, now let's get you dry and then we we'll go get dinner, and after dinner you are mine for tonight." She finished with an almost demanding voice

"Sounds wonderful love, I'm starving after that dive. And I will always be yours, today, tomorrow and forever." He said with a living smile.

She gave him another kiss and handed him the towel. He dried his hair a bit a bit and then took his robes from her. "If you don't mind love, I would like to get some dry clothes before we get to dinner."

She nodded and together they walked back towards their room, holding each other's hand the entire way.

After a quick change they walked back towards the Great Hall, their hands still locked together.

As they entered they noticed how the Hall was rather empty for a Saturday. They took a seat and Fabian started filling two plates. He handed one to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed slightly "Thanks love." Fabian gave her a wink and started his dinner, enjoying the look he got from her. He wanted to tease her, he wanted to get her ready for whatever she had planned for him. He wanted to have her already wet for tonight. She may have said that he was hers tonight, but his fiancé would know that she was just as much his.

During dinner he occasionally rested his free hand on her thigh, caressing it gently through her tights. She shot him a playful glare and tried to kiss him, only to reach his cheek when he quickly turned his head.

Hermione pouted and continued her dinner, only to feel his hand creeping up her leg again a minute later, still caressing gently. She shuddered at the feeling, and she could feel herself getting a bit wet from his touch. She put her own hand a bit higher on his thigh and squeezed lightly, enjoying the shiver that she felt running through him.

After dinner they quickly made their way back to the room, both of them turned on by their ministrations during dinner.

When they entered the room they noticed that Ginny and Luna were already in their rooms. Hermione knew it had been a long day for the two girls, since they had been to Hogsmeade to get their dresses for the Yule Ball.

She led him towards their room and immediately threw herself at him once the door was closed. Fabian caught her with ease and kissed her deeply.

She vanished both his and her own clothes with a quick flick of her wand and felt how she was gently deposited on the bed. She looked at him with lust filled eyes and her breathing was already a bit irregular "Do it love, fuck me, I need you inside of me right now." She panted heavily

She smirked at her "I love it when you talk like this baby, it turns me on even more." He took on of her already hard nipples in his mouth and gently sucked it, gently squeezing her other breast. Hermione moaned loudly and tried to guide him down, where she needed him most.

Again Fabian smirked and complied, kissing his way down her body. He inhaled deeply and ran his tongue through her folds, inserting a couple of fingers in her already dripping pussy.

"Love, stop teasing me please, and fuck me already. I need you, I need you so badly right now." She moaned almost piteously.

Fabian smiled and slid back up to her "okay love, because you asked me so nicely I'll fuck you." He said with a wink.

He entered her in one go, getting a loud moan from her. Usually he started slowly, but she want it gentle tonight, she wanted it rough and he was only happy to oblige.

She flipped them over and started riding him hard, raking her nails over his chest as she bounced up and down his cock, moaning loudly every time she hit the base of it.

She let herself fall against his chest and kissed him "I love you baby." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her "I love you too 'Mione." She said softly while he placed his hands on her butt, driving her down even faster.

Hermione kissed him again and slowly got off him, getting down on her hands and knees. She stuck her butt out and spread her cheeks, letting him know where she needed him.

He smiled an positioned himself behind her. He slowly entered her and noticed how she shivered from the penetration. "You are really beginning to like anal don't you my love."

She only nodded and wiggled her butt enticingly, hoping he would get the hint.

Again he smiled and slowly started thrusting, loving the feel of her tightness around his cock.

He slowly increased the tempo and only stopped momentarily when she screamed his name as she came. He knew that he wouldn't last long himself and slowly removed himself from her butt. He then thrust it back into her pussy in one stroke and he stiffened as he shot his load inside of her.

It had been a while since they had done it and the force of his orgasm was enough to send them both down to the bed in exhaustion. Together they laid like that for a few minutes, both of them naked and satisfied with smiles on their faces.

When they disentangled themselves again, Hermione rolled into his arms almost automatically. "I love you Fabian, more with every day." She whispered softly.

He kissed her and nuzzled her hair "I love you too baby. Now and forever." He whispered in her ear.

They shared a few more kisses and but both of them were tuckered out, and soon they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	20. Yule Ball Preparations

**Bonded Souls**

 **C20: Yule Ball Preparations**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer, i don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N2: From this point some things will change in the relationship of Hermione and Fabian, but don't worry they'll never break up or something, and all of it will be explained in a future chapters.**

A week later they had a trip to Hogsmeade planned, together with Fleur and Yvette. Both Hermione and Yvette needed a dress, and both Fabian and Fleur were adamant of buying one for their mates.

As they walked through the snowy fields towards Hogsmeade village, they were talking about the upcoming wedding of Eliza and Narcissa. Both Fleur and Yvette were a bit nervous about it, since her parents were also invited and the last time she had talked to her mother had been disastrous to say the least.

He noticed her distress and while Hermione talked to Yvette, he and Fleur fell back a bit. "What's wrong Fleur?" he asked concerned.

Fleur sighed "Oh Fabian, I'm so worried about ze wedding, I'm so afraid about what my mozer will say about my relationship wizt Yvette. I'm so afraid zey will disown me for zis." She said with a sniff.

He stopped and turned her towards him "It will be okay Fleur, if all else fails, my mother already said you could come and live with us. And if you would be disowned, if I know my mother, she would adopt you as her own in a heartbeat." He said while he hugged her.

Fleur cried into his shoulder, all of the emotions that she had been holding back for two weeks finally breaking loose.

He hugged her a bit more tightly, and he whispered soothing words in her ear. He felt how she began to calm down a bit and by now Hermione and Yvette had walked back to them.

After a few minutes Fleur had calmed down enough to detach herself from his shoulder. "Sorry Fabian, I didn't mean to break down like zat." She said softly

"It's okay Fleur, no harm done, I just want you to feel better." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled a bit faintly at him "Zank you Fabian, I'm sure it will be fine. I'm just overreacting." She said while she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

"It's not overreacting Fleur, there is a chance it will happen, but if it happens, know that you can always come to me with anything."

Fleur only nodded, still processing everything in her mind. Yvette hugged Fleur to her side "I will also always be here for you Mon amour. I promised you that when you confessed your love."

"Merci mon amour, je'taime." Fleur said softly after giving her a kiss.

The blondes smiled at each other and then turned back towards the young couple who were both smiling at them with loving looks on their faces.

They continued their walk towards Hogsmeade, and about half an hour later they stepped into the small shop.

They went their separate ways inside to find the perfect dress for their mates.

Fabian and Hermione quickly found a few dresses and while Hermione was changing, Fabian took a seat in front of the cubicle to see how she would look.

About a minute later he heard the curtain slide and Hermione walked out in a beautiful pink dress. She twirled around and looked expectantly at him "So love, what do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful love, this one is perfect for you." He said lovingly and clearly having trouble not looking at her.

She blushed and kissed him. "Thank you baby, I'm glad you like it." She said with a smile.

"Of course I like it, since you are the one that's wearing it. But we need another one for my Mum's wedding. She mentioned they have a black tie dress code."

Hermione nodded and went back into the cubicle to change back. She then went back between the racks to find a black dress.

Fabian smiled at her and laid back a bit, trying to relax a bit from the sight of his girlfriend. She looked absolutely stunning in that dress, and he was sure she would turn some heads when they walked in on the night of the Yule Ball.

A little while later she came back with a couple of dresses. She gave him a little smile and went into the cubicle again to change.

A few minutes later she came back out in a beautiful black dress. "Is this okay love?" she asked a bit uncertain.

He nodded and stood up, taking her into his arms "its perfect love, it's certainly different from the others and that fine, I'm sure my Mum and Narcissa will love it." He said after giving her a kiss.

"That's good to know love, because I really feel out of my element in a dress, and I'm glad we found these two so quickly." She said with a silent sigh.

He only nodded "I noticed love, but you will be fine, I'm just glad to see you are getting more and more comfortable with your body." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him softly "thank you love, but you know you are the reason I fell so comfortable. You always treat me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, and that does a lot for my self-esteem." She said with a smile.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world baby, but I'm glad you are starting to see that for yourself." He said after giving her a loving hug.

She smiled and turned back towards the cubicle to change back into her normal clothes, before they would end up making out here in the store. She had seen the look in his eyes when he saw her in the dress, and it was almost panty wetting for her.

When she came back out, she had the two dresses she didn't pick in one hand, and quickly handed the other two to him, since he would be paying for them. She had tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't be swayed from his point, stating that she already had done so much for him.

AS they walked to the front, Fleur and Yvette were already waiting for them, Yvette holding a big bag which clearly held two dresses.

Fabian paid for the dresses, and after they were bagged up, the four of them headed back towards the Castle.

"I'm so glad we got to do this before all the nice ones were gone. Merci Mon Cher, I love them." Yvette sighed happily after giving Fleur a kiss on the cheek.

"Zon't mention it Cherie, zis is just one of ze things I will be buying for you. I will take care of you forever. Je'taime Yvette." Fleur said smiling

"I love you too Fleur baby, forever and always."

Hermione and Fabian looked at them with smiles on their faces, it was almost uncanny how much the blonde witches' relationship resembled their own.

"You know, you two really look good together. You two are so obviously in love it's almost written on your foreheads." Hermione said with a smile.

Both girls blushed at that. "Zank you 'ermione, but you two look cute zogether too. It's almost scary 'ow much our relationships resemble each ozer. But zat is zo be expected when we all are mated." Fleur said smiling at them.

"Sometimes I think our minds are connected or something. I was just thinking that." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Fleur and Yvette laughed at that "that's all because we 'ave come to know each ozer so well over last few months." Fleur said smiling.

Hermione nodded and by now they had made their way back to the Castle. Fabian and Hermione hugged the two girls tightly and then they made their way back to their room.

They were a bit behind on their Herbology and Ancient Runes homework, and they decided to get through it before dinner.

…

Once they were in their bedroom Hermione started with Ancient Runes, while Fabian got his Herbology book. It wasn't a lot that needed to get done, but they wanted it out of the way before dinner.

"Hey love, you've got to read this. This might be something that can help someone in the Second Task." Fabian said after a few minutes.

Hermione closed her Ancient Runes book and walked over to him "Let me see that love." she said smiling. She took the book from him and started reading the part about Gillyweed. "That's brilliant love, maybe Harry would find this useful, since he already said he doesn't really trust the Bubblehead. We'll talk to him about it next week."

"Thought as much, but Herbology isn't really my specialty, you know more of it than me." He said somberly.

"Don't worry love, you have other specialties, you are amazing in Defense and Astrology, no one is as good in those as you. And Herbology isn't my forté either, but that's okay." She said after giving him a kiss.

He smiled and kissed her a bit deeper, needing to feel her close. She could feel he was a bit down and she wanted him to feel better.

She straddled him and opened his blouse, letting her nails rake lightly over his chest. This got a groan from him and he flipped them, letting his hands glide up her legs. He cupped her butt and trailed a kiss down her collarbone.

Hermione moaned and saw the lust in his eyes. She placed a kiss on his chest and took off his shirt and tie.

He smiled at her and proceeded to take her shirt off, kissing her chest lightly.

Hermione shivered at the contact and was just about to start taking off his pants when there was a knock on the door.

They broke their kiss and both of them looked a bit annoyed at the door.

"Who is it?" Fabian called out

"It's me Fabian." Fleur called from the other side, the distress clear in her voice.

"One minute Fleur." He called back.

He handed Hermione her shirt back and put his own shirt back on, not bothering to do up the buttons.

As he opened the door, Fleur immediately flew into his arms, sobbing heavily on his shoulder. Behind her Yvette walked in with an equally worried look.

"What's wrong Fleur, please talk to me." He said softly.

Fleur kept crying onto his shoulder and he walked them to the bed, figuring sitting down would be a bit more comfortable. He kept rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear.

They sat like that for a few minutes when Fleur calmed down a bit. "You okay Fleur?" he asked when she had calmed down a bit more.

Fleur shook her head "No Fabian, I'm not okay, I received a letter from my mozer, zey 'ave disowned me for not following zeir rules. I 'ave nowhere zo go. I just don't know what zo do anymore." She finished sobbing, still clutching the letter from her mother in her hand.

Fabian was shocked at this, he knew she had problems with her mother, but he had never expected her to go through this. "That's terrible Fleur, to be disowned because you love your mate, it must be terrible. We are here for you, all of us, always. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll ask my Mum what to do."

He called Jupi and smiled as the elf appeared. "Good afternoon Jupi, I have a request to make. Could you please go and get my mother and bring her here. Just tell her that her expertise is necessary."

The elf nodded and vanished again, reappearing a few minutes later with Eliza by his side.

She immediately noticed Fleur's red eyes and moved to hug her. "Oh Fleur, what happened sweetie?" she asked kindly.

Fleur handed the letter to Eliza and started sobbing again on Eliza's shoulder, not having the strength anymore to explain it again.

"That's terrible Fleur, but I have an idea, I'll Floo your mother tonight, and I'm going to ask her for adoption papers, that way you'll always have a family. I already see you as a daughter, and this way you'll really be my daughter. And seeing how you're mother has acted over the last few weeks, I don't think she will make a problem of this."

Fleur smiled brightly at that "Zank you Aunt Eliza, I would love to be a part of a family as yours. And I always saw Fabian as a brozer, and I would love to call him zat always."

"Don't think anything of it Fleur, we all love you and you will always be a part of our family." Eliza said with a smile.

Fleur hugged her a bit more tightly "Zank you again. It really means everyzing to me." Fleur then turned to her mate with a smile. "Aunt Eliza, I want you to meet someone. Zis is Yvette, my mate." She said with a loving gesture to her mate.

Eliza smiled at her "Nice to meet you Yvette, I'm Eliza Malfoy, Fabian's and soon to be Fleur's mother."

Yvette curtsied for her "Nice to meet you too Ms. Malfoy. Fleur and Fabian have told me a lot about you." She said with a smile.

Eliza looked a bit shocked "Did they now, only good things I hope." Yvette nodded before she continued "that's good to hear then. But may I say how impeccable your English is."

Yvette blushed "Thank you Ms. Malfoy, my father is French but my mother is English, and I was raised with both languages." Yvette explained with a smile.

Eliza smiled and saw how Fleur was smiling at them both, wiping a few tears away. "Fleur what is it sweetie?" Eliza asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing Aunt, I'm just extremely 'appy at this moment." Fleur said with a faint smile.

"That's good to hear, my dear, but I must ask you to not call me Aunt anymore. Either call me Eliza or Mum." Eliza said with a smile.

Fleur sniffed again "I will Mum, and zank you."

Eliza smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding her French daughter to be a little tighter.

Meanwhile Hermione was smiling big at the scene in front of her. Not only had Eliza managed to calm Fleur down, but she had even come up with a solution for her problem.

Fabian was absolutely stunned. He would actually get Fleur as an older sister, everything they had always talked about was about to come true. And it was all thanks to Apoline who found that her amazing daughter wasn't good enough.

After little while later Eliza said her goodbyes, calling Jupi again to take her home. Fabian hugged his mother and smiled at her "thank you for taking Fleur in Mum, I always wanted a sister."

Eliza shook her head "I know you have Fabian, I just hoped it could have gone a little different, without causing Fleur this much pain." She said softly.

Fabian nodded "I know, I hoped that too, but now she will have a family that loves her for who she is."

Eliza nodded and then turned to the others. "I will see you all in a few weeks for the wedding, have a good afternoon everyone." She said with a smile.

Everyone said their goodbyes to her and soon Eliza and Jupi were gone.

By now it was dinnertime and the four of them made their way to the Great Hall, ready to face the masses.

...

After dinner they made their way back towards the room, Ginny and Luna following them, Fleur had told the young couple about what happened and Ginny and Luna were adamant of helping her get through this.

They talked almost the entire evening and by the time Ginny and Luna went to bed, it was way too late for Fleur and Yvette to walk back to the carriage.

"You two can sleep here if you want tonight, since it is well past midnight." Fabian said with a slight yawn.

"We would love zo, little brozer, we'll take the couch for tonight." Fleur said smiling

Fabian blushed slightly at that "That's going to take some getting used to, you calling me little brother, but I meant in our room, we can conjure up an extra bed. It'll be like a sleepover, just like we used to do."

Fleur laughed at that. "What do you zink love, do you zink we could share a room wizt my brozer and 'ermione?" She asked Yvette with a smile. Yvette seemed to think about it for a minute and nodded "we can do that love, but can I want to ask them something first."

She then turned to Hermione and Fabian "If it is not too much to ask, I would like to sleep with Hermione, there are so many things I want to ask her."

Hermione blushed slightly "If it's okay with Fabian, I wouldn't mind. I would like to get to know you better too."

Fabian smiled at her "it's okay love, I think I can handle one night without you, gives me time to talk to my sister." He said smiling.

They walked towards their room and Yvette conjured up a bed on the other side of the room. "I don't know how the two of you usually sleep, but Fleur and I usually sleep naked." Yvette asked with a slight blush.

Hermione smiled at her "We like to sleep naked too, we have noticed we sleep more solid then."

"Well I for one see no problem in changing our ways, we are all family 'ere." Fleur said with a smile.

They all nodded and Fleur and Yvette went to change in the bathroom. Leaving Hermione and Fabian alone for a little while.

"Are you really sure about this love?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She smiled and nodded "of course I am love, Fleur needs you more than ever right now. And I don't mind sleeping next to a beautiful girl for one night. And I'm sure you wouldn't mind sleeping next to Fleur." She said while she took her clothes off, smiling when she saw the look in his eyes.

After Fabian had also taken off his clothes, Fleur and Yvette came back into the room, both of them blushing a bit when they noticed Fabian and Hermione.

Hermione gave Fabian a last kiss and after Yvette had given Fleur a good night's kiss the two girls made their way to the bed, both of them blushing slightly the entire time.

Fleur took Fabian's hand and smiled at him "no need zo be embarrassed Fabian, we 'ave done zis before, we're just a little bit older now. And I must say zat 'ermione is a lucky woman, you 'ave developed nicely, my brozer." She said with a smile.

Fabian blushed brightly and followed her to bed. They crawled into bed and Fleur immediately rolled into his arms, cuddling up to him. "Zis 'as been too long Fabian, I love cuddling up zo you." She said a bit sleepily.

"I know Fleur, and I love feeling you next to me, almost as much as I love to have Hermione next to me. But tell me honestly, how are you feeling now?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

Fleur sighed softly "I'm feeling okay. On ze one 'and I am still sad about what 'appened, but one ze ozer hand I gained a new family and a brozer. I just feel bad zat I can't see Gabrielle as much anymore once ze Tournament is over."

"I'm sure Gabrielle will keep in touch Fleur, and I know for sure that she will come and visit us during the summer. And speaking for myself here, I already lost both of you once, and I will never, ever let that happen again." He said after giving her a light kiss.

Fleur smiled and softly kissed him "Zank you Fabian, you always know how to make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you too Fleur, you are as important to me as Hermione, only on a different level." He said after giving her another kiss.

They shared a loving glance, and Fleur kissed him again, feeling a need to be close to her brother. She licked his bottom lip and in reflex his mouth opened. She let her tongue slide into his mouth and felt how her nerves were dissipating.

She pulled back after a few minutes and smiled lovingly at him "Zank you for zat Fabian, it really helped with the nerves. And I must say you still are an amazing kisser."

"Don't mention it Fleur, I guess this was the reason Hermione and Yvette didn't mind us sharing a bed naked. They both knew you needed my comfort tonight, and I'm happy to give it." He said with a smile.

She nodded and rested her head on his chest. "I zink we better get some rest brozer, tomorrow we 'ave all day to do anyzing we want."

"You're right sis, sweet dreams." He said after giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night Fabian, sweet dreams to you as well." She said with a smile.

They shared another quick kiss and closed their eyes, both of them quickly falling asleep in each other's arms.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up on his back, and for some reason Hermione was asleep on his left shoulder, and Fleur on the right, with Yvette in behind her, an arm around her mate. He could feel how Hermione's and Fleur's fingers were linked on his stomach and each of them had a leg hooked around his.

He had to smile at the cuteness of the sight, and he felt how both of the girls currently resting on his chest curled a bit more into him and slowly woke up. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her. "Good morning princess, sleep well?" He asked softly.

Hermione smiled sleepily and nodded, finally noticing where her other hand was. She looked up and saw how Fleur was smiling at her "Morning you two, sleep well?" She asked with a yawn.

They both nodded and Fabian also gave her a kiss on the cheek. Fleur blushed and at that point she was pulled into a kiss from Yvette. "Good morning Ma Cherie, how are you feeling?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

Fleur kissed her again "A lot better my love, thank you for letting me spent ze night wizt my brozer."

Yvette smiled at her "Of course love, I know there are some things you can only say to him, and I'm okay with that."

Fleur smiled at her and kissed her again "Zank you love, zat means so much to me."

Yvette blushed slightly and then rested her head on Fleur's shoulder and nuzzled her hair.

By now Fleur noticed where her other hand was. She blushed a bit deeper and looked Hermione in the eyes. What she saw there was a lot of love and understanding. She tried to pull her hand back but was Hermione held it where it was.

"You don't have to pull back on my account Fleur, I like having your hand in mine, especially if those hands are on the stomach of someone we both love." She said with a bright smile.

Fleur smiled at her "I like zis too 'ermione, and I'm sure Fabian doesn't mind zis either." She finished looking at her brother.

He smiled and kissed them both "Hmm, let me think, having two naked, beautiful girls having their hands linked on my stomach, while there is another beautiful naked girl behind one of them. Nope, I fail to see any negatives in this." He said with a bright smile.

He got a light slap on the shoulder from both of them "I didn't mean it like zat and you know it Fabian, I meant zat it feels comforting having each ozer this close."

"I know sis, I was mostly teasing. But you're right it is comforting having all of you close. There is so much love between the four of us that we can't help but share it." He said with a dreamy smile.

They all nodded and then they all got out of bed, Fleur and Yvette getting dressed to make their way back to the Carriage for a shower and fresh clothes.

Fabian and Hermione threw on a robe and walked them to the door. They hugged them both goodbye "We'll see you later sis, probably for lunch."

"Zat is okay Fabian, we'll see you later." Fleur said after giving Hermione a hug.

The young couple nodded and after the blondes had turned the corner, they made their way to their bedroom. They needed a shower and the quicker they were in the quicker the could start their day.


	21. The Yule Ball

**Bonded Souls**

 **C21: The Yule Ball**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N2: I was feeling generous and since I have a good lead in chapters, I decided to give you another one this week. Next one on Saturday**

A few weeks later it was finally time for the Yule Ball. Harry and Ron were nervous for it but were glad they already had girlfriends so they wouldn't have to find dates for the Ball.

Fabian and Hermione had agreed that Hermione would go change in the room with Ginny and Luna, and that he would pick her up there. Then they would go to the Common Room to pick up Harry and Parvati and from there they would pick up Fleur and Yvette, and finally they would walk towards the Drumstrang ship to pick up Viktor and his mystery date.

Viktor had been quite mysterious about his date the last couple of weeks. But he assured them they would get to know her well enough on the night of the Ball.

Since Hermione was a Champion and he was the Referee, they were expected to show up a bit later than the others.

Ginny and Luna had just left and Fabian stood in front of their door, a bit of nerves settling in his stomach. He knew how she looked like in her dress, but he didn't know how she would look with make-up and her accessories.

He knocked and smiled big when she opened the door. She looked absolutely stunning and he had to restrain himself not to drool over her.

She noticed his look and blushed "Like what you see baby?" she asked coyly.

He nodded "You look like an angel my love, you look so beautiful." He said softly.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled when he offered her his arm.

"Shall we go, my lady?" he asked with a smile.

"We shall, my love." She said with a similar smile.

They shared another kiss and made their way towards Gryffindor Tower to pick up Harry and Parvati.

They gave the password and walked in, smiling a little bit at the once so familiar sight for the both of them.

"It feels so long ago since we have been here, doesn't it love?" Hermione asked with a wistful smile.

Fabian nodded "It does love, but we haven't been here a lot the last few months. Our own quarters feel almost like home."

She nodded and kissed him deeply, hearing a throat being cleared behind them. "If you two are done losing yourselves in each other, do you guys think we could go to the ball, I'm nervous enough as it is." Harry said with a smile.

"Sure Harry, and may I say how handsome you look tonight." Hermione said after she hugged him.

"Thank you Hermione, you look beautiful too." He said after clapping Fabian on the back.

Hermione blushed "Thank you Harry." She muttered.

At that moment Parvati came down and Harry's jaw dropped. He extended his hands to help her down the last couple of steps and kissed her softly "you look absolutely stunning Parvati." He said lovingly.

She blushed at him "thank you Harry, you look handsome as well."

Parvati then hugged both Hermione and Fabian and then they walked towards the Beaxbatons carriage.

"I wonder what Fleur will be wearing." Hermione said conversationally.

Fabian smiled to himself, he hadn't seen her dress, but he could make an educated guess. "If I had to guess, it would be something blue, it's her favorite color and it works with her eyes." He said smiling, still remembering the last dance they had gone to together.

"How do you know so much about her Fabian, I mean, I've seen her sit at the table with you, but I never got what the connection was." Parvati asked a bit confused.

"That's easily explained, Fleur is my cousin, and if all goes well, soon my sister. We have always had a close bond before my father forbade all contact with her." He said smiling.

Parvati nodded, immediately making the connection between them.

They arrived at the carriage where Fleur and Yvette were already waiting for them "Bonjour everyone, my don't you all look stunning zonight." She said with a smile.

"Hey Fleur, you look amazing too, as does your girlfriend I might add." Fabian said after he had hugged her.

Once Fleur had introduced Yvette to Harry and Parvati they made their way towards the Drumstrang ship.

When they arrived at the ship Viktor was already waiting for them, with a lovely brunette by his side.

"Good evening Viktor, you're looking quite dashing this evening." Harry said with a smile.

Viktor only smiled. They had come to learn Viktor was a genuine athlete, he only spoke when he needed to, but for the rest he would be silent.

"So Viktor, who is this lovely young woman by your side, your mystery date I presume." Fabian asked.

"Indeed it is Fabian, may I introduce to you all the lovely Natasha Vessovina. My girlfriend and date for this evening." He said with a loving smile to her. "Natasha, these are my friends, Fabian and Hermione, Fleur and Yvette and Harry and Parvati." He said after pointing them all out to her.

"Hello everyone it's very nice to meet you all." Natasha said with a light blush.

"You'll have to excuse her, she is always a bit shy around new people." He explained with a smile.

After introductions were made, they made their way towards the Great Hall. All of them talking amicably amongst each other. They really wanted to get to know Natasha, and it was clear she also wanted to get to know them.

When they arrived at the castle, Professor McGonagall was already waiting for them "Good to see you have all gathered beforehand, if you would follow me to the Great Hall for your dinner and after that we will have the inaugural dance. Ms. Delacour if you would lead the pack with Ms. Belancour, next Mr. Markov and Ms. Granger, the Mr. Krum and Ms. Vessovina, if that is the right way to pronounce it." Natasha nodded and McGonagall smiled at her "And lastly Mr. Potter and Ms. Patil."

They got into their order and then the doors of the Great hall opened before them. They could see how everyone was already seated and was looking at them with interest. Everyone was dressed in their most formal wear and it looked like everyone was a bit out of their element.

…

As they walked through the Hall, they could feel all eyes on them. He could see how people were whispering towards each other how good the girls looked, and Hermione could plainly hear how some of the girls were whispering about her mate.

She was getting angry with them, but soon felt his hand come to rest around her waist. She flashed him a loving smile and in return she got a wink and a smile from him.

They could both hear the disappointed sounds coming from both the boys and girls, but they ignored them and took their seats in the front of the Hall. They were seated next to Fleur and Yvette and Professor McGonagall, and on the other side of her were Professor Dumbledore, Karkarov and Madame Maxime.

Next to Yvette were Harry and Parvati and next to them were Viktor and Natasha, and finally at the end of the table it was Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch.

Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the hall. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the Yule Feast. Before we eat there I would like you all to put your hands together again for all our Champions, who all did admirable in the first task, and I am sure they are all in full preparations for the next task."

After a gigantic applause from the entire room, Dumbledore motioned for silence "For now, I just want to say, enjoy your meals." He waved his wand and a gigantic feast appeared on the table.

He turned back towards the Champions Table. "As for our food, we can order anything and it will appear. The elves insisted on this specifically." He said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. He took a glance at Hermione and saw that she already had some pork chops on her plate. He whispered "steak" and smiled as a nice juicy steak appeared on his plate. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You're such a meathead love." She said sotly.

"Can't help it baby, steak has always been my favorite, although I sometimes like a bit of fish as well." He said with a wink

It took a while before it clicked what he meant, but when she got it she blushed a bright shade of red and slapped him on the shoulder. "Behave yourself, otherwise I'll drag you back to the room and then you'll won't get out of bed for at least two days." She said softly.

"No can do love, we're going home tonight remember. but I would be happy to make it up to you when we get home." He said with a light kiss to her cheek.

"And you better believe I'll hold you to that, loverboy." She said smiling.

Dinner was full of chatter, and after dinner Dumbledore moved the tables and benches over to the side and a small podium appeared on the side, three elderly witches taking the stage.

Once it was in place he took the stage "I hope that you have all enjoyed your meals, but now it is time for our Champions to start the traditional first dance of the Ball, feel free to join in when they have started."

The Champions took their places opposite their partners and then a slow waltz began to play.

The men bowed to their partners while the women curtsied and then they all took their respective partners in their arms.

Fabian smiled at her "ready love?" he asked smiling

Hermione blushed and nodded, and slowly they began to glide through the room. They were staring lovingly in each other's eyes and barely noticed the looks they were getting from most of the room.

Slowly but surely more couples began to join them. They saw how Ron and Lavender awkwardly tried to dance, but so far it wasn't going well for them. Lavender kept tripping over his feet and Ron treaded on her toes a couple of times. This didn't dissuade them from staring in each other's eyes the entire time though.

On the other side of the Hall Draco and Pansy were dancing slowly with each other, mostly exchanging shy smiles and soft touches with each other.

Even the teachers joined the Dance now. Dumbledore and McGonagall were slowly dancing with each other, like they had done this before, and even Hagrid was trying to dance with Madame Maxime. It worked better than expected since they were almost the same height.

They could even see how Ginny and Luna were dancing slowly with each other, the love they held for each other clear in their eyes.

Once the song was over Fabian, Hermione, Fleur and Yvette made their way to the side. The girls took a seat next to Draco and Pansy, while Fabian went to get them all a drink.

When he returned he saw how Fleur, Hermione and Yvette were talking to Pansy, so when he passed them their drinks he took a seat next to his soon to be stepbrother.

"So Draco, how are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

Draco smiled at him "I'm doing well Fabian, more than well actually, Slytherin is actually a nice House to be in again. and I have you to thank for it."

"Well thank you Draco, but I was just doing my duty as your brother, I have to look after you after all. But tell me, how are things with you and Pansy? You two seem to be a lot closer." He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Draco just smiled at him "We're dating, and she will be coming to the wedding with me. We have basically been inseparable since we started dating a few weeks ago."

"I'm glad you found someone Draco, you deserve it more than anyone." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Fabe, coming from you that means a lot. But now you tell me something, how are things between you and Hermione, I noticed a ring on her that I hadn't seen before."

He smiled at him "trust you to notice, that little brother is the Markov family engagement ring. I proposed to her last month after the First Task, and since then we have been even more inseparable than before."

"Well then congratulations on your engagement brother, you deserve your happiness as much as I do." Draco said after he had hugged him.

"Thank you Draco, but I almost forgot to tell you, you won't be the only new family member we'll be welcoming into our home."

"Really Fabe, who is joining us?" He asked confused.

He smiled at him "Fleur will be our sister, her family disowned her for loving her mate, and my mother has adopted her a few weeks ago. I just thought I'd give you the heads up."

Draco looked at him with a look of disbelieve "Really, that gorgeous blonde is going to be our sister?"

Fabian only nodded and smiled when Draco whispered "Awesome."

"I know it's awesome, but don't get any ideas, because she is mated just like Hermione and me. The blonde girl next to her is her mate. But you'll have enough time to get to know her at the wedding." He said with a smile.

"What, and lose my girlfriend already. Not on your life Fabe. I love Pansy way too much to ever think about starting with another woman." Draco said with a bit of a shocked look.

"Really now Draco, you almost sound like I did when Hermione and I started dating. But I was merely teasing you. I know you are not the man your father is."

At that moment Hermione straddled him and Pansy did the same to Draco. "Hey love, I don't know about you, but I'm kind of tired, how about we call it a night and go back to the room?" Hermione said with a smile.

He gave her a soft kiss and nodded "Whatever you want princess." He then turned to Draco and Pansy, who were currently lost in each other's eyes again "I'll see you two tomorrow at home, and don't do anything it wouldn't do." He said with a wink to Draco.

Draco and Pansy both blushed and stuck their tongues out at them. Pansy then got up and hugged Fabian. "Thank you Fabian, for getting rid of Crabbe and Goyle. I was always so afraid of what my feelings for Draco could cause him, and so I kept them to myself. But after they were gone , I still couldn't do it, I was so afraid he would reject me, but thanks to you we can be together. So thank you for that." She said with a smile.

"It was no trouble at all Pansy, he is going to be my brother after all. And I promised his mother I would protect him from anything."

Pansy nodded and then pulled Draco to his feet. "Come on Draco, I think we should go to bed too, I can't wait to spend the night with you." She said with a wink.

Draco blushed again and only nodded. In truth he was a bit nervous but he only hoped it didn't show too much.

They walked together but when they got to the intersection of the dungeons they hugged each other goodbye, although they would be seeing each other tomorrow.

…

When they entered their room, they were not surprised to see Ginny and Luna slowly dancing with each other, while they stole kissing from the other every couple of seconds.

"Well good evening lovebirds, and may I say how lovely you both look." Fabian said with a smile.

Both girls looked towards them and smiled. "Oh hey you two, had a good time at the Ball?" Luna asked dreamily.

"We did thank you, I hope you two did as well." Hermione asked smiling.

"Yes we had fun, but we wanted to get some sleep before we go home tomorrow." Ginny said softly.

"I get that, we came to get ready for bed as well, so we'll let you two go back to your dancing and we'll be off to bed. we'll see you in a few days for the wedding." He said after giving Luna a hug.

Luna nodded "We'll see you soon Fabe" she said with a smile.

They both nodded and made their way into their bedroom. Hermione loosened his tie while she pulled him into a deep kiss. "You were great tonight love, I loved dancing with you." She said lovingly as she pulled of his tie and started on the buttons of his shirt.

He smiled and slowly pulled down the straps of her dress, his eyes widening a bit when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He broke their kiss and softly placed kissed down her shoulder as he pulled down her dress.

"Your skin is so soft and beautiful 'mione, I love you so much." He said softly.

She blushed as she pulled of his shirt. "And you are so strong and gorgeous Fabe, I love you too." She said as she pulled him back into a kiss. By now Hermione's dress was on the floor and they were walking backwards towards the bed.

Hermione loosened his belt and once they were on the bed, she removed his pants, smiling at the obvious bulge already forming in his boxers.

He flipped them over and took off her underwear, his lust easily doubling when he smelled her arousal. "You're already so wet my love." he said before he gave her a lick.

Hermione moaned loudly, gently placing her hand on the top of his head to keep him there.

He smiled and gently inserted two fingers. He started pumping them gently while he licked her clit.

"More love, please." She moaned.

He inserted another finger and started pumping a little faster, loving the feeling of his fiancé coming undone above him.

Hermione was reduced to animalistic moans and grunts at this point, not a sane thought left in her mind. All she could see and feel was her lover giving her the pleasure he felt she deserved.

She could feel her orgasm quickly approaching and a few seconds later she screamed his name as she came, her hips bucking almost off the bed.

She never noticed how his fingers left her and he slowly crawled back up. He kissed her gently and when she opened her eyes she saw how he was holding his nose closed with one hand and she saw a small trail of blood running down his chin.

"Oh my god, did I do that love." she said shocked.

"Yes love, but don't worry, it's not the first time I have broken my nose, we can fix this with no problems. Don't feel bad about this baby, please."

She nodded sadly "How can I not feel bad about this love, I hurt you." She said as a few tears slipped down her face.

He kissed the tears away "It was a reaction you couldn't control baby, it happens. I'm just glad I can give you an orgasm powerful enough to do this." He said gently.

She smiled faintly "I think I know a spell to fix this love." She summoned her wand and pointed it at his nose. "Episkey" she said.

He could feel how the bones in his nose reset itself and the familiar warmth of the spell. When felt the spell fade, he softly touched his nose, smiling when he felt it was okay again "Thank you my love." he said with a kiss.

"I had to love, can't have you show up at your mother's wedding with a broken nose now can we?" she said with a faint smile.

It was still clear she felt guilty about hurting him and he could see it in her eyes. "You're right love, but you don't have to feel guilty about this."

She smiled faintly at him "I know love, but I can't help it, please allow me to repay the favor of that orgasm by giving you the best one you ever had." She said after giving him a kiss.

He just nodded, his lust for her back tenfold.

She slowly pushed him to his back and pulled off his underwear, the sight of his penis still surprising her, even after all the times they already had sex.

She smiled shyly at him, put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and took him into her mouth, like she already had done so many times before.

She wanted this to last as long as possible and when she felt he was nearly at his limit she stopped.

"Baby please, don't leave me hanging, I need you." He groaned softly.

She smiled at him "I know love, but I want this to last as long as possible. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." She said with a slight blush.

He nodded and relaxed, giving himself to her entirely. She smiled at him and straddled him, guiding his penis inside of her.

She slowly started to move her hips and then she laid down on his chest kissing him deeply. "I love you so much Fabian, and I never want to be without you again."

"I love you too baby, and I promise I will never leave you." He said with a strained voice.

She smiled at him and got off of him "please baby, do me in my butt." She said while she spread her cheeks for him.

He had to smile at that "Of course my love, anything you want." He said after giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then put the tip against her butthole and slowly pushed forward.

Hermione groaned, but it was clearly in pleasure. He pushed in further and slowly started to thrust.

Hermione moaned loudly again, and she could feel how he was at his limit and a few seconds later she could how he emptied his load inside her bowels while he moaned her name.

This was a new sensation for her and she almost came again from it. She loved this and when he had come down from his orgasm, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him deeply. "Are we okay again love." she asked unsurely

"I didn't know there was anything off between us my sweet. You didn't do anything wrong." He said kindly.

She sighed at him "I hurt you baby, and feel awful about that. I never want to see you in pain. It breaks my heart to see you hurt." She said with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her close "Now listen carefully love, yes you broke my nose, but you are not at fault. It was your body responding to my touch, just like it has done hundreds of times in the past. It was not your fault, so please stop beating yourself up about it. No real harm was done. I know you don't like to see me hurt, but I don't like it if your sad, that is something that breaks my heart. Please love, I would do anything to see you smile again." he said lovingly.

Hermione smiled at him "Okay love, I'll try and get past this. And thank you for cheering me up." She said after she kissed him.

"Anything for you my princess, I live for your smile. I live for you. I love you so much."

Hermione smiled and blushed at him "Thank you love, I love you too, and I would do anything for you too." She said after another kiss.

He hugged her a bit tighter and then positioned them under the covers, Hermione immediately cuddling into him as they did.

They shared a few more kisses but both of them were pretty tired from today and soon both of them drifted asleep in each other's arms.

…

The following morning they woke up to a soft knock on the door. Fabian groaned and turned around again.

"It's the bloody holidays, can't I have one day of bloody peace and quiet with my fiancé?" he muttered sleepily as he turned around again.

"I heard zat, little brozer, you will have to come out, our mozer is expecting us home." Fleur said as she opened the door smiling, Yvette coming in behind her.

Hermione smiled as she got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to get dressed, leaving Fleur to deal with her brother.

Yvette shook her head and walked back out, knowing exactly what her mate was planning for her little brother.

Fleur straddled her little brother and kissed him on the lips lightly. "Come on brozer, Mum won't be 'appy if we are late, if you don't get up I'll drag you through the Floo naked." Fleur teased softly.

"You wouldn't dare, Hermione wouldn't be too happy about that you know." He challenged her with a smile.

"It is not ze question if I would dare, ze question is, are you willing to find out." She shot right back at him.

"No I guess I'm not, give me a minute to properly wake up and then I'll get out." He said with a smile.

"Zat is fine Fabian, but you won't mind if I stay 'ere right?" She said softly.

He shook his head and smiled as Fleur laid down beside him. It felt wonderful having her beside him, it felt almost as natural as when his fiancé was next to him. And while it was true that they had lain like this plenty of times in the past, it had been a long time that he actually felt at peace with anyone other than his mate.

After a few minutes he sat up and stretched. "I'll get dressed and then we'll go home." He said after giving his sister a hug.

Fleur nodded and smiled at him, she sat up and watched as he walked towards the bathroom, which Hermione had just come out from.

He kissed his mate in passing and then walked into the bathroom with his clothes.

Hermione took a seat next to Fleur and hugged her. "You have to tell me your secret sometime Fleur, I can never get him to move when he has a day off."

Fleur smiled at her "you just 'ave to use ze right motivation. I told 'im if he zidn't get up, I would drag zrough ze Floo naked."

Hermione shook her head at Fleur "I can't believe that worked, I'll keep it in mind for the next time."

Fleur smiled and hugged her. "It is free advice to my sister in law, I'll be 'appy to give you some more tips on Fabian if you want."

Hermione nodded "I would love that Fleur, you have known him longer than I have after all."

"Bon, I'll zell you all you want to know during ze holiday's, it will be great bonding for us." Fleur said with a smile.

"I agree, we are family now after all." Hermione said with a smile.

Fleur got a little teary eyed from this "Zank you 'ermione, zat means so much coming from you."

Hermione hugged her tightly "please Fleur, you are Fabian's sister, that means we are family, and I love you as a sister."

Fleur cried a little on her shoulder "Zank you Hermione, I love you too." She said with a sniff.

Hermione hugged her a bit tighter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Fleur looked a bit shocked but returned it none the less.

When they looked in each other's eyes they could both see the love they held for each other and for Fabian. Hermione then surged forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

While Fleur looked a bit shocked, she didn't pull back, kind of enjoying the feel of the brunette's lips on her own. It felt different from Yvette's but no one could replace her mate, but she knew this was not meant sexual, but comforting. And it really seemed to work as well.

At that moment Fabian came back into the room, and saw how his fiancé was kissing his sister. Other men would be furious about this, but he could only feel content. He had heard a bit of their conversation through the bathroom door and he couldn't be prouder of his mate.

Hermione pulled back with a blush and looked up at Fleur, who was smiling lovingly at her. "Zon't be embarrassed 'ermione, I liked it very much. This kiss was one between sisters, nozing to be embarrassed about." She said gently.

He walked over to them and hugged them both. "It'll all be fine girls, we will all look after each other. we are a family now after all. I have to look after my sister" he said kissing Fleur on the cheek. "and I love you too much to ever let anything happen to you." He said before kissing Hermione.

Both girls blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "We love you too brozer, but we really 'ave to get going if we want to make breakfast with mozer."

He smiled and after grabbing his bag, which held both his tuxedo and Hermione's dress for the wedding. They walked out and saw Yvette smiling at them. "You guys are finally ready then?" She asked with a smile.

They all nodded and together the four off them made their way to the Headmaster's office to take the Floo home.


	22. Coming Home

**Bonded Souls**

 **C22: Coming Home**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

When they arrived at Markov Manor, Fleur and Yvette were both a bit stunned, Yvette had never seen such luxury and for Fleur it had been too long since she had been here.

As soon as they had regained their bearings a bit, Fabian led them to the family room, where he figured their mother and Narcissa would be.

When they entered they noticed how Eliza was already waiting for them.

"Welcome home children, It's so good to see you again." Eliza said with a smile.

Fleur and Fabian both walked up to her and hugged her "Hello mozer, good to see you again." Fleur said smiling. "Hey Mum, how have you been." Fabian asked at the same time.

Eliza smiled at both of them "It's good to have you both here, especially now that Fleur is officially your sister, Fabian. The papers came in this morning."

Fabian smiled at her "Fleur has always been my sister Mum, the papers just make it more official." He said while he also wrapped an arm around his sister.

They stood like that for a few minutes, Fleur and Fabian both smiling big at their mother.

When they broke apart Hermione also went to hug Eliza "Hey Eliza, good to see you again." she said with a smile.

"Good to see you too Hermione, any problems keeping my lovely son in line." She asked with a wink.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, none at all, except for this morning we had no problems whatsoever." She said, still smiling big.

Fabian blushed and Eliza had to smile at that. "What happened this morning?"

Fleur smiled "My little brozer didn't want to come out of bed zis morning, so I 'ad to persuade 'im a bit."

Fabian blushed at that "Thanks sis, way to embarrass me." He muttered softly.

"Zat is part of ze job now Fabian, I have to tease you from time to time." Fleur said after giving him a loving kiss on the cheek.

Eliza smiled at them and then noticed how Yvette was hanging back a bit. "Yvette, come here, you're part of the family too, you know." Eliza said kindly.

Yvette smiled "Thank you Ms. Malfoy, but I was only hanging back because you were having such a touching family moment." She said smiling.

Eliza hugged her and smiled "I understand Yvette, thank you for that."

At that moment Narcissa, Draco and Pansy came in. "Hello everyone, I trust you had a good trip here."

They all nodded and after they had hugged Narcissa they moved towards the den for breakfast.

They ate in silence, for the most part because it hadn't been long since they had seen each other and after breakfast Eliza and Narcissa decided to tell them about the plan for the next two weeks.

"Right, now that we all have eaten we'll tell you about the planning for the next two weeks. The wedding will be on the 28th, and before that we both have our final fitting on the 26th. Fleur and Hermione and Fabian will come with me and Yvette, Pansy and Draco will go with Narcissa. This way you won't have to bore yourself in the house all day. Now, since we have a couple of additions to the family and the new room isn't quite done yet, Yvette and Fleur will have to share with Fabian and Hermione for the remainder of the week. But I'm sure that won't be a problem."

The nodded and smiled at each other, knowing what this would mean.

Once Eliza had their attention again she continued "There is another thing I wanted to warn you about. Cissy's sister Bellatrix came to us a few days ago, badly injured and she looked like she was tortured. She practically begged us if she could come to the wedding, but not before she could talk to you. She has some information about your father and Lucius."

Fabian, Hermione, Draco and Pansy looked at each other skeptically. "We are willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, but before we can talk to her I need to get a vial of Veritaserum from Severus. We're not that stupid to trust her blindly, even if she is family." Fabian said after some quiet deliberation with the others.

Eliza and Narcissa both nodded "That is understandable, and we figured you would react that way, so we already sent for some Veritaserum. She wanted to wait for you to get home and get settled so she asked us if she could come by tomorrow."

They all nodded "That's fine Mum, we'll hear her out." Draco said with a slight smile.

They could all see the relief on both Eliza and Narcissa's faces. "Thank you, this means a lot to us. Now if you have no further questions, I suggest you get some rest, tonight we are going out to eat in London with Hermione's parents. So I expect you all to be on your best behavior." She said sternly, but they could see the smile on her face.

Fleur, Draco and Fabian looked at each other and smiled "Yes mother, we will." They said in unison.

This brought a smile to Eliza's face and Narcissa was clearly struggling to contain her tears. Draco went to hug his mother while Fleur and Fabian went to hug Eliza, and afterwards they switched, with Fleur and Fabian hugging Narcissa and Draco hugging Eliza.

Meanwhile Hermione and Yvette were standing on the sides with smiles on their faces. "It's great isn't it Hermione, to see our family so close together."

Hermione nodded at her, and a little while later she accepted a kiss from her fiancé. "Hello love, shall we get some rest for tonight?" he asked softly.

She nodded and turned to him "You go on ahead with Fleur and Yvette, I have something to ask your mother." She said with a light kiss.

He nodded and together with Fleur and Yvette he walked towards his room, or their room for the time being.

Draco and Pansy also left with Narcissa so she could show him to his room.

That left Hermione alone with Eliza. "Was there something you needed, Hermione dear?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me and Fabian over the last few months. And for asking my parents for dinner tonight."

Eliza smiled at her "Don't mention it Hermione, we're all family now, and we have talked to your parents a lot over the last few weeks, and they wanted to spend some time with you this holiday, and knowing your bond with Fabian, we suggested this, and for them to come stay here before the wedding and a few days after."

Hermione hugged her "Thank you Eliza, for everything." She said smiling.

"it's really no problem Hermione, now run along and go rest with your fiancé, I know how much it pains you to be away from him."

Hermione nodded and almost skipped through the halls of Markov Manor, smiling big the entire time.

When she entered his chamber it was no surprise for her to see her mate curled up with his sister, with Yvette sleeping behind her. What did shock her was that they were naked and hadn't bothered to cover themselves.

She loved him so much, but even she wasn't immune for the beauty of Fleur. She could only hope that someday her body would look only a bit like hers. She smiled at herself and quickly took off her clothes, lying on his shoulder when she got into bed. She pulled the covers over them and quickly dozed off to sleep.

…

A few hours later they woke up to a soft knock on the door. "You guys awake, Mum said we got an hour before we need to go." Draco said through the door.

"We'll be ready by then." Fabian said sleepily.

He looked to his sides and smiled. 'never has a man been as lucky as I am' he thought to himself. He kissed Hermione and Fleur on the cheek and smiled when they woke up.

Hermione slowly sat up and kissed him back "Hey love, had a good nap?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded "Of course I did, I had three beautiful girls in bed with me. One does tend to sleep well." He said with a wink.

"So I noticed, but I also noticed that you always kiss me and Fleur, but never Yvette, why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the two times we have all slept together, she always was behind Fleur, and I couldn't reach her without waking you up, but if it's okay with my sister, I'll give her a kiss to wake her up."

Fleur smiled and kissed his cheek "It's okay Fabian, you may kiss 'er, I won't kill you for zat." She said with a wink.

He just nodded and reached over Fleur, giving Yvette a peck on the cheek. The French witch slowly woke up and smiled as she saw him. "Finally, I was afraid you were afraid of kissing me." She said with a smile

"I was not afraid, I just wasn't sure if it was okay with your mate." He said with a smile.

She glanced at Fleur and Hermione, asking permission with her eyes, and when they nodded, she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

"There" she said after she broke it "Now you know you don't have to be afraid, so from now on, whenever we share a bed, I expect a kiss from you when we wake up." She demanded with a smile.

He blushed and nodded, getting a giggle from all of the girls. After a while it died down and Hermione took him in her arms. "Alright, enough with making fun of my fiancé, let's get dressed up and get ready for dinner. I can't wait for you two to meet my parents. I'm sure you'll love them." She said smiling.

Fleur and Yvette nodded and got out of bed, walking over to their suitcases to find some appropriate dinner wear.

Hermione straddled her mate and kissed him deeply. She then got out of bed and walked towards her own suitcase to find some nice clothes for tonight.

Fabian shook his head, he had to be the luckiest guy in the world to have such an understanding mate, one was encouraging him to kiss other girls. No other man could be this lucky, he knew that for sure. He got off the bed and went to his closet, wanting to look good for his mothers and Hermione's parents.

His mothers, he had to smile at that, so much had already happened this year that it was enough to make his head spin, but thanks to his mate he was able to process it all.

By the time they were ready it was nearly time to go, the four of them quickly made their way towards the living room, where the others were undoubtedly waiting for them.

"You four sure took your sweet time, but I must say you all look wonderful. Come, let's get going, we don't want to keep the Grangers waiting."

They all walked towards the Floo, and each couple made their way through towards the Leaky Cauldron.

As they walked towards the restaurant, Draco, Fleur and Pansy were soaking everything up. None of them had ever spent a lot of time in the Muggle World, and Hermione had to smile at that. They had exactly the same look on their face as Fabian had the first time they went shopping last summer.

A little while later they reached the restaurant where Richard and Ellen where already waiting for them.

"Eliza, Narcissa, how good to see you again." Richard said while giving the two women a kiss on the cheek, while his wife moved towards her daughter and her fiancé. "Hello dear, so good to see you again, how are you doing?" she then noticed the ring on her finger. "Oh congratulations my dear, when did Fabian ask you?"

Hermione smiled and hugged her mother. "I'm great Mum, good to see you too, and he asked me the night of the First Task, it was so romantic." She said with a wistful smile.

Ellen then turned to Fabian "and how is my dear future son in law?" she asked casually "I'm doing great Ellen, thank you for asking. And may I introduce to you my sister Fleur and her girlfriend Yvette." He said motioning to the two blondes.

Fleur and Yvette stepped forward and shook hands with Ellen "Well it's very nice to meet the both of you, Eliza has told us what happened Fleur, and I'm sorry that happened. How are you feeling?" she asked a bit worried

"I'm zoing okay Mrs. Granger, zank you for asking. I may 'ave lost my mozer and fazer, but I 'ave gained two fantastic mozers and an amazing brozer in return, I couldn't wish for anyzing better at zis point." Fleur said with a smile.

"That's good to hear Fleur, and I'm sure you will find your place with your family soon."

Fleur only nodded and smiled.

Ellen then turned to Draco "And you must be Draco, Narcissa has told me so much about you." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger, Hermione has told us a lot about you. And may I introduce you to my girlfriend Pansy Parkinson." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you dear. I'm Ellen Granger and that is my husband Richard." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Granger." Pansy said shyly.

After the introductions they made their way inside. Richard gave theirs names and soon they were seated around a big table.

They ordered something to drink and quickly fell back into an easy conversation, mostly about school and the Tournament.

When their drinks arrived the waiter asked them if they were ready to order. When they all agreed he passed around the menu's and told them he would be back shortly.

As each couple looked through the menu's, those who were magic born saw a lot they didn't know, so they ended up asking either Hermione or her parents.

Fabian knew what he wanted and he was glad they had it on the menu. Hermione took a glance and smiled when she saw what he wanted. "You really like your steaks, don't you love?" she whispered in his ear.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Hey would you two mind keeping your hands to yourselves until after dinner." Eliza said with a smile.

"Yes Mum" they said together.

Eliza smiled at them and before she could say anything the waiter came to take their orders.

After taking their orders, the waiter refilled their drinks. He then told them dinner would be arriving momentarily and then he made his way back to the kitchen.

They fell back into their conversations, mostly about the engagement of Fabian and Hermione. They all complimented her on the ring, and she had to blush at the attention.

When dinner arrived they ate quietly and most of them were only paying attention to their partners.

After they paid they all said their goodbyes to Hermione's parents. They then made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron.

They flooed home and after giving each other a hug goodnight and then they made their way to their rooms.

As soon as Fabian and Fleur entered their room, they immediately kissed their mates deeply. "God, I've been waiting all night to do that" he said panting.

"I know love, I've missed our contact too." She said with a smile.

On the other side of the room Fleur and Yvette were already a step ahead of them. They were both already naked and were kissing each other passionately.

Hermione and Fabian looked at each other, and they knew what the other was thinking. Hermione started taking off his shirt and Fabian was working on getting her dress off, his eyes widening when he saw that she wasn't wearing a stitch of underwear.

"You naughty girl, not a stitch of underwear during dinner." He said with a smile. "Less talking more fucking love." she said as she kissed him.

He nodded and smiled as she vanished his pants, she then put her hands against the wall and stuck her butt out towards him.

They saw how on the other wall Fleur was already licking Yvette as if her life depended on it.

Fabian slid himself into his fiancé, and started thrusting, enjoying the moans coming from her. His eyes locked with his sister, and he could see a little smile from her. He knew that this had now turned into a contest. They were both highly competitive and they would turn anything they did together into a contest if they got the chance.

The sight of his sister pleasuring her mate, together with the tightness of his own mate was too much for him. "Baby, I'm going to cum." He panted

Hermione smiled and moved forward, moaning as she felt him slip from her pussy. She then got on her knees and took him into her mouth, while she inserted a few fingers inside herself to come at the same time as him.

A few seconds later she could feel how he erupted in her mouth, climaxing herself at the same time. Fabian moaned her name as he came and they could hear how both Fleur and Yvette came a few seconds later, Yvette screaming Fleur's name as she came.

When they came down from their orgasms, they made their way to the bed and once they had situated themselves under the covers, Fleur smiled at them. "well zat was a bit unexpected."

"What is Fleur, the fact that we are the only pair of siblings that would be comfortable with having sex in front of each other, and even then we make a contest of it." He said laughing.

Fleur nodded "Yes exactly zat little brozer, or should I say, not so little brozer." She said after giving him a kiss.

He smiled as she pulled back "You still taste sweet from your mate sis, and I must say you are not looking too bad yourself." He said with a smile.

"Well zank you Fabian, but I zink we need to get some rest, zomorrow will be a difficult day after all." She said with a yawn.

He nodded and gave both Yvette and Fleur a long, loving kiss. "Good night you two. I love you both." He said smiling. "Good night brozer, we love you too." Fleur said yawning.

He then turned to his mate and kissed her deeply. "Good night baby, I love you."

Hermione smiled at him "Your lips still taste like Fleur's, mixed with Yvette, and still I'm not bothered by it. I love you so much Fabian. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams love, but I want you to know that you will always be the last one I kiss, no matter who I kiss in the meantime. I always want your lips as the last memory before we go to sleep."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "That's good to hear love, but we need to get some sleep, because if you keep talking like that, we'll never get any sleep." She said smiling.

He nodded and guided her head to his chest, she kissed him lightly on the chest and closed her eyes, and she smiled as she felt how Fleur's hand sought hers to link their fingers over his stomach.

Like this they fell asleep, all of them with a smile on their faces, and all of them holding each other in one form or another.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up with Hermione on his left shoulder, Yvette on the right, and Fleur had crawled on top of him, her head resting on his chest. She had one of Hermione's hand in her left and one of her mate's in her right.

It amazed them how much love there was between them, and all of it without a hint of jealousy. He smiled as they all woke up at the same time. "Good morning girls, sleep well?" he asked smiling.

They all nodded and kissed him, all of them smiling as he blushed. "Zere is no need to be embarrassed about brozer, we all love you here. Just as much as you love us." Fleur said with a smile.

"Thank you sis, and I do love you all, but I think we need to get up and get some breakfast, before Mum comes here and finds us like this. That might raise some eyebrows."

Fleur nodded and kissed him again. "You are right Fabian, we are siblings now, but zat doesn't mean we don't get zo do stuff zogezer anymore, we 'ave always been close and I see no reason to change zat now zat we are siblings." She said gently.

"That's right Fabian, I know you are close with Fleur, and I'm fine with sharing her a bit. As long I can still share a bit with you guys." Yvette said after kissing him.

"And I don't mind sharing with Fleur either love, as long as I can spend the night with all of you, I'm okay with anything." Hermione said gently.

He wiped a few tears away and kissed each of them. "Thanks girls, it's so amazing that found our forever and have such loving relationships within that. I love you all so much." He said with a sniff.

They all smiled at him, kissed him again and then they got out of bed, all of them getting dressed with smiles on their faces. He shook his head and then got out of bed himself. Getting dressed and then waiting for the girls once he was done.

They made their way downstairs for breakfast and when they entered the kitchen Fleur and Fabian weren't surprised that breakfast was already waiting for them, although Eliza or Narcissa weren't anywhere to be seen.

Jupi then appeared and handed Fabian a note. "Madam asked me to deliver this once you woke up sir." He said before bowing and vanishing again.

He smiled and sat himself down next to his fiancé. He then was handed a plate by Hermione and he gave a kiss in gratitude.

He opened the note and went thoughtful when he read its contents. Hermione, Fleur and Yvette looked over his shoulder and saw what he went thoughtful about.

 _Dear children,_

 _We have gone to pick up Bellatrix for our talk, we'll be back soon. Please enjoy the breakfast we prepared for you._

 _Love, your mothers._

Fabian closed the note and sat back a bit, immediately feeling how Hermione was gently rubbing his back.

He smiled and kissed her "It'll be ok love, I doubt Bellatrix will do anything if she is sincere about her apology." She said softly.

He just nodded and put a piece of bacon in his mouth, mulling about anything that could go wrong today. He knew he was being paranoid, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that set itself in his mind.

After breakfast they made their way back to his room. The girls felt how stressed out he was, and they had silently decided to all help him.

When they entered his room Hermione kissed him "love, you're stressed and while it's understandable, it won't do anyone any good if you're feeling this way, so all three of us are going to help you relieve the stress, you just have to lay back and enjoy." She said with a smile.

He nodded and swallowed hard as Fleur took off his shirt while Hermione loosened his pants. Yvette smiled and first took off her own shirt, before she vanished Fleur's and Hermione's with a wave of her wand.

Fabian's eyes widened when he saw that none of them were wearing a bra. He was led to the bed and he saw how Fleur and Hermione took of his pants and underwear. Yvette by now had taken off her own pants and was working on getting Fleur and Hermione out of theirs.

Hermione pushed him down and got on the bed together with Fleur. They smiled at him and without hesitation Fleur wrapped her mouth around his penis, Hermione gently caressing his stomach and balls at the same time.

Meanwhile Yvette had joined them and she laid herself down beside him. She pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling him calm down a little.

Hermione and Fleur were both sucking him off at this point each of them sucking it a few times before they would pass it to the other.

Unconsciously Fabian's hand made its way to Yvette's breasts, while his other hand made its way down to softly run his fingers through Hermione's and Fleur's hair.

He knew he wasn't going to last long with Yvette's tongue in his mouth, and Hermione and Fleur tag teaming his penis. He could feel it coming and he groaned when he came, shooting it all in his sister's mouth.

She kept sucking until there no more to be had and soon she let his penis slide out of her mouth with a soft plop. She then turned to Hermione and kissed her, sharing his load with her. Hermione moaned softly and from the corner of her eye she could see how her mate was still kissing Yvette passionately.

Hermione and Fleur fell down to the bed, still kissing each other. Hermione felt how his arms encircled her and she could feel how he traced loving kisses down her back.

She moaned in Fleur's mouth and she could see the French witch smile.

When Fleur broke their kiss, she was immediately pulled into another one by Yvette, who also let her fingers glide to her pussy, softly caressing her outer lips.

Meanwhile Fabian was pulled down to the bed by Fleur, and without thinking he kissed his way down, Fleur moaning softly above him.

He placed a gentle kiss at the top of her pussy and smiled up at her, she blushed at him and nodded, giving him silent permission for what he wanted to offer.

They both took a look next to them and saw how Yvette and Hermione were on top each other, licking each other to orgasm.

He smiled at the sight and ran his tongue through his sister's folds, getting a loud moan from her. It felt different from when he went down on Hermione, but soon he was licking her like it was the last thing he would ever do.

A few minutes later he felt how she tightened up and screamed his name in orgasm, and at the same time he heard two loud moans coming from the two girls next to him.

When Fleur, Yvette and Hermione came down from their orgasms, they rearranged themselves so that they were once again were in the arms of their mates, but still keeping contact with the others.

Without speaking another word they closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	23. Bringing Back Bellatrix

**Bonded Souls**

 **C23: Bringing Back Bellatrix**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N2:Yes, you've read the title right, Bellatrix Lestrange will be a prominent character from this point. I loved the character in the movies and I am a big Helena Bonham Carter fan. So I felt she deserved a prominent part in this.**

A few hours later they were woken up by a soft knock on the door. "Kids, we are ready whenever you are." Narcissa's voice softly drifted through the door.

"We'll be right there Mum." Fabian said sleepily.

He could hear how she walked away and then turned to his fiancé and his sister. "Girls, wake up. They are home and ready for us."

He smiled when the girls woke up, all of them kissing him lightly before they got up and got some clothes on.

After they had all gotten dressed they made their way downstairs, all of them prepared for the worst.

But when they entered the living room, all of those thoughts left their minds. The sight before them was one of utter defeat. She had a black eye, a split lip, several bruises and cuts and she looked fearful.

When she looked up and saw the shock on their faces, she broke down, sobbing heavily with her head in her hands.

The girls looked at Fabian and urged him silently to go and give the comfort the woman. He slowly walked forward and kneeled in front of her. "Please Aunt Bellatrix, don't cry. You can tell me anything." She looked up and saw the love, care and worry in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I'll talk to you, but I would prefer it if we were alone." She said sobbing into his shoulder.

He nodded and then turned to the others. "I want to talk to her alone, if that's not a problem." He said to the others.

Despite the obvious disapproval of Hermione, Eliza and Narcissa led the others out of the room.

Once they were alone, Fabian took a seat across from her. "We are alone now Aunt Bellatrix, you can talk freely now." He said softly.

"Thank you Fabian, what you are about to hear may shock you, but I just want you to know that I never held any ill will against any of you. I joined them for the same reason Severus has. I wanted to protect him, and since he was joining to protect Lily Potter, I had to join them. I talked to Severus a lot before we joined and we agreed to report everything to the Ministry. So they know about our situation. And they agreed to never press charges if we would be arrested. But I digress from the point. Because they never trusted me He kept me on a powerful potion, which would ensure my loyalty. When we were arrested, He made sure I kept getting the potion. It took all of my willpower to stop taking it, and when your father and Lucius made their escape I tried to fake it. But they saw through me right away. When they discovered, they tortured me in Malfoy Manor for days. I managed to escape a few days ago and when I heard of the wedding I hoped that you would forgive me." She finished softly.

"There is nothing to forgive Aunt Bella, you have never done anything wrong to me. But there is something I have to ask. Is it true what you did to Neville's parents?" he asked softly. He didn't want to offend her in any way, but he had to know if he could tell Neville some good news at the start of the New Year.

She smiled faintly "you know that it makes my heart shine when you call me Aunt. And to answer your question, no, of course it isn't true, Severus and I were members of the same order as his parents. Once we received word that they were going to be targeted, I faked their deaths and they moved them to France. Neville knows, but he wants to keep them safe until He is dead for good."

"Well, my mother is marrying your sister in a few days, so that makes you my Aunt. And I must admit that I had some reservations on this talk. But when I saw you it all faded, I wanted to help you. But you told my mother's that you had some more information on my father and Lucius." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I heard them talking about crashing the wedding, and trying to take you and Draco from there and make you join the Death Eaters. I couldn't let that happen. So I wanted to warn you all for that. And I wanted the chance to apologize for everything."

He stood up and hugged her. "Like I said Aunt Bella, there is nothing to forgive, you tried to protect someone you love. Trust me, I know how that feels. Is it okay if the others come back in again, I think Hermione must be worried sick about me."

She nodded and smiled as he walked to the door. She was so happy that everything had gone well, she really believed that everything would be fine again.

When Fabian opened the door, he was immediately pulled into a kiss by his mate. He gently pulled back and smiled at her "Everything is fine love, we just talked and I could see the truth of everything she said, she wants to talk to you all now. And don't worry I'll be right beside you the entire time." he said smiling.

She nodded and followed him back into the room, where the others were already waiting for them.

When Hermione took another good look at Bellatrix she couldn't help but feel for the woman. She took a seat next to her fiancé and waited for what would happen.

Bella sighed and told everything again, lowering her head into her hands when she was finished. She was then pulled into a hug by everyone. "It's okay Bella, you are family and we'll always protect you from them. And you are welcome to say here until it's over." Narcissa said softly.

She smiled at that "Thank you Cissy, and I'm sorry for breaking off the contact for so long. I thought it was the best way to keep you safe."

Narcissa smiled at her "I was never really safe with Lucius sis, but thank you for caring."

"How could I not try and protect you Cissy, you know what you and Andi mean to me." Bellatrix said softly.

"I know Bella, and thank you for that. Have you contacted Andromeda at all?" Narcissa asked.

"I tried, but i couldn't reach her." She said sadly.

A little while later they were all sitting around the table again, Bellatrix had calmed down a bit and she was telling them about her time in Azkaban and the time she was forced to spent with Lucius and Robert.

The more they heard about her story, the more everyone wanted to help her. Fleur then got an idea and excused herself for a minute. Fabian had an inkling of what she was planning and he had to smile at that.

She returned a minute later with a few vials in her hand. She handed them to Bellatrix and smiled at her "These will 'elp you 'eal Aunt Bella. Ze blue one is for your cuts and bruises, and ze red one will take care of your black eye. I 'ad zem wizt me in case of an emergency, and I want you to have zem." She said kindly.

"Thank you Fleur, this means a lot to me." She said after giving her French niece a hug. She then took the potions and felt how her cuts and bruises healed and how her eyesight improved.

The others looked at her in astonishment. Her black eye was completely healed and only a few faint bruises remained on her arms. "Amazing." Hermione whispered softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her. "I know love, potions are Fleur's expertise, besides Snape, there is no one I know who can make them better."

"Speaking about Snape, there is something I want to ask you Bella. I don't have a maid of honor for the wedding yet and since he is the Best Man for Eliza, I wondered if you would be my Maid of Honor?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Of course Cissy, it would be an honor to be you Maid of Honor." Bellatrix said smiling.

"Wait, what. Snape is your Best Man, Mum?" Fabian asked a bit shocked.

Eliza nodded "Yes Fabian, who else was I going to ask. He is one of my closest friends after all. But don't worry, you still have to walk me to the altar, and Fleur needs to help me with my veil." She said smiling at both of her pouting children.

They both smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Mum" they said at the same time.

Narcissa smiled and turned to Draco "Would you escort me to the altar Draco?" she asked softly.

Draco smiled at her "Of course Mum, I would love to." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile Hermione, Yvette and Pansy were smiling big at their lovers. They could see the love between the family and it gave them all good hopes for the future.

Once everyone had taken their seats again, Jupi appeared with the message that dinner was ready for them.

"Thank you Jupi, we'll be there momentarily." Narcissa said with a smile.

The elf bowed and vanished again. She then turned to her sister. "Would you like to stay for dinner Bella?" She asked kindly.

She nodded shyly "Yes please sister, I haven't eaten properly in days." She said softly.

"Well then, it's time you get a decent meal." Eliza said with a smile to her sister in law.

They all walked to the dining room where dinner was waiting for them. They ate in silence but it didn't escape them how Bellatrix was enjoying the taste of solid food again.

After dinner the children excused themselves, and the three ladies were once again left alone in the den, catching up with Bellatrix.

…

The following morning they all walked into the den, where Draco and Pansy were currently busy losing themselves in each other.

"Good to see you two can still find time to have some privacy." Fabian said with a smile.

Draco looked up and stuck his tongue out at him "Shut up Fabe, we don't all have the joy of having your girlfriend in your room." She said smiling.

"Oh please Draco, I've heard how you and Pansy were busy in the other room, so don't give me that. Just say that you can't keep your hands of your girlfriend, that's a lot more believable."

Draco shook his head and blushed. "Fine, I can't keep my hands of my girlfriend, just like you can't. Happy now?" he asked.

"I'm always happy Draco, how couldn't it I be. I got a mate who loves me, got a new sister and brother and our mothers are getting married in a few days, and to top it off, our Aunt is back in our lives."

"You're right Fabe, we have every right to be happy." Draco said smiling

Fabian nodded. "We'll leave you to it then. We're going to get some breakfast." He declared smiling.

Draco nodded and was pulled back into a kiss by his girlfriend. Pansy clearly wasn't talkative in the morning and they were fine with that.

They walked into the kitchen and they had to smile at the sight. Narcissa, Bellatrix and Eliza were currently nursing a cup of coffee, and none of them looked like they slept a lot.

"Morning everyone." Fabian said a little bit too loud.

They women all groaned "Morning sweetie, could you talk a little bit quieter please, Mummy had a bit much to drink last night." Narcissa said softly.

"Okay Mum, I will, we are just going to get some breakfast. You want some anti hangover food?" He asked a bit softer.

All three of them nodded and he quickly fixed breakfast for the lot of them.

"Thanks honey." Eliza and Narcissa said together.

He and Hermione took a seat next to Bellatrix and he had to smile at how innocent she looked in the morning.

He hugged her "Good morning Aunt Bella. How did you sleep?"

She smiled faintly "I slept well Fabian, thank you for asking, and thank for breakfast." She said hugging him again.

Hermione silently chuckled. "What's wrong baby?" He asked confused. She shook her head "If you had told me at the start of the year that we would be here in your kitchen with Bellatrix Lestrange, I would have called you crazy."

"You have called me crazy at the start of the year, but you're right no one could have expected this." He said after giving her a kiss.

"I agree with you, by the time you two went to school I was already on the run from your father and Lucius, but I have to correct one thing. My last name isn't Lestrange anymore, we divorced when I was in prison, and I heard The Death Eaters recruited him in my place. So I'm Bellatrix Black once again." she said softly.

"That's good to hear Bella, he wasn't right for you, he was what father wanted for you. We all know who it is you love." Narcissa said smiling.

Bellatrix blushed and nodded, to overcome to say anything at this moment.

The rest of breakfast was silent and after breakfast they left the three women to nurse their hangovers in peace.

…

After learning yesterday that Robert and Lucius would try and crash the wedding, Fleur offered to help them with some training. They asked Draco and Pansy if they wanted to join them, and when they agreed they made their way towards the garden.

"Alright, I think the best way to do this is to let you guys duel each ozer. Zat way I can see what you guys already know, and we can go from zere. I zink it is easiest to have Fabian and Draco, and 'ermione and Pansy zogezer." Fleur explained.

They nodded and Fabian and Draco got into position. "You ready little brother?" Fabian said smiling.

Draco only nodded and smiled a bit evilly, letting them see a glimpse of the boy he had pretended to be for three years. "Bring it on Fabe."

Their match took a while and both of them used such a wide variety of spells that Fleur was actually a bit amazed by her brothers.

"Zat was amazing you two, I can see zere is nothing more I can teach you two." She said after hugging them both.

"Thanks Fleur, but most of my knowledge came from watching Fabian do them." Draco said with a blush.

"Zat doesn't matter Draco, a known spell is a known spell, the way you 'ave learned zem doesn't matter." She said with a smile.

"Thanks sis." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile Hermione and Pansy got ready for their match. Fleur whispered at Yvette to keep close and keep an eye on Fabian. She nodded almost imperceptibly and moved a bit closer to him.

The girls started and their match took even longer than Fabian's and Draco's has. This was until Pansy fired a Stunning spell at her and Hermione was just a bit too late to react. She was blown backwards and landed hard.

Fabian ran towards her and cradled her in his arms "Hermione, baby are you alright?" he asked through his tears.

She was completely still in his arms and didn't respond. Pansy cautiously made their way towards them, followed by the other.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, please tell me she's alright." Pansy sobbed.

He looked up to her and shook his head. "She hasn't moved yet, I can feel her pulse though. I'm going to take her inside and try and wake her up. I'll let you guys know when she's awake." He said shortly. He then took her into his arms and walked in.

Pansy saw them leave with tears on her face. She felt how both Fleur and Draco both wrapped their arms around her. She cried into her boyfriend's shoulder, hoping that she didn't cause anything major to Hermione. The bushy haired witch was quickly becoming her best friend, and she really hoped she would be alright.

Meanwhile Fabian made his way to their room, gently putting Hermione down on the bed. "Please baby, don't leave me. I can't live on without you." He said softly, the tears running down his face.

He then remembered what Hermione did to bring him back when he was injured, and he only hoped that it would be enough to bring her back. He took off his shirt and vanished hers, along with her bra.

He crawled on top of her, linked their fingers and kissed her deeply, almost crying in relief when he felt her respond. He pulled back and saw the smiling face of his fiancé looking back at him.

"oh thank god you're okay. I was so scared love." he said after giving her another kiss.

"I'm okay love, it was just a stunner. It didn't do any real damage." She said softly.

He kissed her again and she pulled him close, loving the feel of her mate on top of her.

A few minutes later they broke apart and Hermione sighed happy. "That was amazing love. now let's get back to our family, they must be worried sick." She said softly.

"Only if you're up for it love." he said, still a bit worried about how she was feeling.

"I told you I'm fine Fabe, and I mean it. Just a little headache, but I figure that is from the fall." She said after giving him a reassuring kiss.

He nodded and handed her shirt to her. "I think you're starting to like the fact that I don't like bra's, don't you love?" she asked with a wink.

"Well it certainly saves time in the morning and at night. But yes I love the fact that you don't wear a bra, makes it so much easier for me." He said smiling.

Together they walked outside, Pansy smiling big when she saw her. She looked guiltily to Fabian, who only nodded.

She then wrapped the brunette in a hug "I'm so sorry Hermione, I never meant for that to happen. I hope you can forgive me." She sobbed into the brunette's shoulder.

Hermione smiled at her "No harm was done Pansy, I was just a bit too slow. I know you never meant to hurt me. You are becoming one of my best friends, and nothing will come between us." She said gently.

Pansy smiled at her. "I feel the same way Hermione, you are my best friend, although I never did anything to really deserve it. And I'm glad you feel the same." She said with a few sniffs.

After they broke the hug, Pansy moved to hug Fabian. "Again, I'm so sorry for what happened Fabian, I hope you're not mad at me."

"Of course not Pansy, like Hermione said it was an accident." He said with a smile.

She smiled at him and then walked back to Draco, hugging his side.

"Well now zat I 'ave seen your capabilities, I realize zere is nozing I can teach you, but it was a good thing to see zat you all pay such good attention at school." Fleur said with a smile.

"Well now that is established, let's go get some lunch and then we'll see how we'll fill our day." Hermione said

They nodded and made their way to the kitchen, talking softly amongst each other about the wedding.

After lunch they made their way to their bedrooms, trying to do some homework.

They hugged Draco and Pansy and entered their bedroom. "You know, we should ask Mum, if we could make this a double bedroom for the both of us. It would certainly be easier if we want to crawl in bed with each other. and the room next door is empty, we could easily break the wall down and make it a single room. If you guys won't have any problems with it of course."

"Zat is a great idea Fabian, we ask could zonight at dinner. And you know we zon't 'ave a problem with sharing with you two. We've shared too much to let it be a problem." Fleur said with a smile

Hermione smiled at that "It's almost creepy how much we think alike love. I was thinking about the same thing yesterday." She said after she kissed him.

"You know what, I'll just go and ask them right now. Between the four of us we can manage to do this today. And maybe you should come with me Fleur, to make sure she knows we both want this." Fabian said with a smile.

They nodded and while they went downstairs again, Yvette and Hermione began floating things to the side.

…

By now Eliza, Narcissa and Bellatrix had moved to the den, and when he came in they saw how Narcissa and Bellatrix were playing a game of wizards chess, while Eliza was reading a book in her chair.

They walked to his Eliza, who smiled when she saw them. "Hey you two, what can I do for you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Am I really that easy to read Mum?" Fabian asked softly.

She only nodded and Fabian sighed at that. "Well we have a request to make of you and Mum. Fleur and I wanted to make my room into a double bedroom. We have become so much closer and we wanted to share a room together. We just wanted to know what your thoughts on that were."

"Well, it is understandable that you two want to be close now that you have found each other again, but I can't make this decision alone." She then turned to Narcissa who had just finished with her game. "Cissy love, do you have a moment?"

She smiled "For you and our children, always love. And I heard their request and I see no problems with them sharing a room." She said as she walked over.

"Thank you love." Eliza said after giving her a kiss "Well I don't see a problem with it, but only if we can see the result after you are done, because knowing the both of you, you two want to start right away."

They both nodded with a slight blush, which elected a laugh from all the women in the room. "Well go on then, I'll have Jupi bring you guys something around dinnertime, that way you won't have to stop the work and you two can sleep in one room tonight." Eliza said with a smile.

They nodded and together they made their way back towards the room. "That went better than expected didn't it sis?" He asked conversationally. Fleur nodded and wrapped an arm around him "Yes it did brozer, now we can sleep togezer whenever we want. I must admit zat I 'ave become rather accustomed to 'aving you and 'ermione next to me at night." She said after giving him a kiss to the side of his head.

He nodded "I know what you mean. Hermione and I have talked a lot about it, we both miss you two when you are not next to us. I think it is because you two are dealing with the same things we are, and there is too much love between all of us to not share it with each other." he said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled as she pushed open the door. The entire wall they wanted to take out was already cleared, Hermione and Yvette relaxing a bit on the side.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, what did they say love?" Yvette asked hopefully.

Fleur and Fabian both smiled "They said it was okay, and that they were coming to look at the result tonight. We can even work through dinner, they will sent Jupi up with food so we can have this finished tonight." Fabian said with a smile.

"So instead of sitting in the rubble for a few weeks, we can have this finished tonight. God I love magic." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian kissed her "I know love, but we have to get started now if we want to have all their closets filled before we go to sleep." He said with a wink to his sister.

Fleur stuck her tongue out at him "I zon't 'ave zat many clothes Fabian, but if you are suggesting we go shopping, I wouldn't 'ave any objection to zat." She said with a smile.

"Crap, now I've done it, okay sis we'll all go shopping in the New Year." He said with a groan.

The girls laughed at that and they all hugged him. "Don't worry love, it won't be as bad as the summer. We'll just go in quickly, get what we need and go back home. No need for you to suffer any more than necessary." Hermione said with a kiss.

"No problem love, we'll just ask Draco and Pansy to come with us, then Draco and I can suffer together." He said smiling

"I love to talk about shopping as much as the next girl, but if we want to sleep together tonight, we really need to get that wall out." Yvette said after she broke their hug.

They all nodded and Fleur and Yvette took their place at the wall. They started waving their wands in an intricate pattern. Hermione and Fabian watched with interest as part of the wall disappeared, leaving a beautiful arch in its place.

The room behind his already had a bed and closets for them. "Thank god, I'm so glad we don't have to put anything together." Fabian said when he saw how the room looked.

"Well, we 'ave done our part brozer, I zink your expertise is needed at zis point." Fleur said with a smile.

He nodded and stepped into the room. He waved his wand and the walls became the same color as his room. Once the walls were done, he did the same for the carpet. It now looked like the room had always been a double, and Hermione looked astonished at what they had done. "It looks amazing love." she said softly after giving him a kiss.

"It does, doesn't it love. I tried to make it an exact copy of my room, but still with a bit of Fleur and Yvette in there." He said with tired eyes.

"Are you tired my love?" she asked softly.

Fabian only nodded and led himself be guided to the bed by his mate and sister. All three of them took his clothes off, and once he was in bed they got naked themselves, they all situated themselves around him. They quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	24. First Christmas Together

**Bonded Souls**

 **C24: First Christmas Together**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few days later it was Christmas, and Fleur and Hermione woke up to Fabian's snoring. Although Fleur and Yvette had their own part of the room, their bed had not been slept in the entire time. They had spent almost every moment together and their bond had become even closer.

Hermione gave Fleur a kiss and smiled "Good morning Fleur. Merry Christmas" She said with a yawn. "Merry Christmas 'ermione, sleep well?" she asked smiling. Hermione nodded and then looked to her sleeping fiancé. "He really looks at peace when he is asleep doesn't he?" she asked the French witch with a smile.

Fleur nodded and shared a glance with the brunette and both of them kissed their way down his chest. Yvette was woken up by this and smiled at them "Couldn't wait for me could you?" she said softly.

"You're welcome to join us love. I don't zink Fabian would mind being woken up like zis by all three of us." Fleur said with a smile.

Yvette smiled and gently crawled over him and settled between her mate and Hermione. He was already half hard and all of them smiled at that. "he gets excited so easily doesn't he." Yvette said while she gently started stroking him.

The other girls nodded and waited until Yvette got him hard. They had agreed a while ago that Hermione would always get the first go. She was his mate and they were grateful she was willing to share with them.

Hermione took his now hard penis into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. She let Fleur have a go after a few minutes, and it was easy to see Fleur was starting to become addicted to the taste of her brother.

A little while later Yvette took him into her mouth, and while the girls were giving him a tag team blowjob, Fabian slowly woke up from what he thought was a wet dream, but when he saw what was going on, he instantly came, filling Yvette's mouth with his sperm.

Yvette was caught a bit off guard but managed to keep it all in, she then kissed both Fleur and Hermione and shared his load with them, all three of them moaning softly at the taste when they swallowed it.

Fabian stretched and smiled at them "Seriously, I'm starting to think you girls are getting addicted to my cum." He said with a shake of his head.

"That's probably because we are love. we love to wake you up like this, and it is the best breakfast a girl could want." Hermione said after giving him a kiss.

He smiled as Fleur and Yvette also crawled up towards him, both of them kissing him deeply.

"Merry Christmas girls." He said after Yvette broke their kiss. "Merry Christmas Fabian." They said all at the same time.

"I would love to stay in bed with you girls, but I think we better get dressed and show ourselves for breakfast, it's our first Christmas as a family after all." He said with a smile.

They nodded and Fleur and Yvette got up and went to their side of the room to get dressed. Hermione also made a move to get up, but was pulled back by her mate. He kissed her deeply and smiled, pulling her out of bed afterwards.

Hermione shook her head, smiling at her mate and his antics. He flashed her a wink over his shoulder and quickly got dressed. Hermione smiled and walked towards her own section of the closet. She decided on a simple black skirt and a nice blouse, figuring it would be presentable enough for Christmas Morning.

When she was dressed she went to see what kept Fleur and Yvette. She found them both standing in front of the closet, both clearly not sure on what to wear. "want any help picking something?" she asked smiling.

They both nodded and Hermione walked up to them, taking a look in Yvette's closet. "how about this skirt and blouse, I'm sure it will look amazing on you." She said while holding an emerald skirt and white blouse in front of the French witch.

Yvette smiled at her "thanks Hermione, I was thinking along the same lines." She said while giving her a hug.

While Hermione helped the girls with their outfits, Fabian got her present from the bottom of his closet. He smiled at the small wrapped box, and quickly put it in his pocket.

Just when he pulled his hand back, the girls came back, all of them looking as stunning as ever. "Wow, you all look amazing." He said softly.

They all blushed and smiled at him. "Well don't just stand there with your faces turning all red, we have a breakfast to attend." He said with a smile.

They nodded and together they walked downstairs, all of them ready to celebrate Christmas for the first time as a family.

…

When they arrived in the dining room, Fabian had to smile at the sight. He saw how his two mothers and Aunt were putting the finishing touches on the breakfast table.

"Good morning my dears, Merry Christmas to you all." Eliza said after giving them all a hug. "Please find a seat, and we will have breakfast once Draco and Pansy are here." She said with a smile. They all nodded and the girls took their seats, Fabian quickly walked towards their Christmas tree and put his gift for Hermione under it. He then walked back to the table and took a seat next to his fiancé.

"What was that love?" she asked curiously.

He smiled at her "well that's your present of course." He said after giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and blushed a little.

When Draco and Pansy joined them and had taken their seats, Eliza spoke. "Only two more guests to arrive and then we can eat." She said with a smile.

And just as she said it Jupi popped in with Richard and Ellen Granger. "Ah, there they are, now the family is complete."

"Mum, Dad, how nice to see you again." Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Good to see you too dear, how have you been." Her mother asked after giving her daughter a big hug.

"I've been great Mum, thanks for asking." She said after giving her father a hug.

They all took their seats and Jupi let breakfast appear on the table, wishing them a nice breakfast before he bowed and vanished again.

Hermione's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets when she saw all the food. She was used to having a quiet breakfast on Christmas mornings. Her parents were obviously thinking the same thing and it was obvious to the others.

"Please, let's not let all this wonderful food go cold, enjoy yourselves." Eliza said with a smile.

They all filled up their plates and talked quietly throughout breakfast, Hermione's parents talking a lot with Bellatrix, trying to get to know the woman a bit.

After breakfast Jupi cleared the table and the entire family took a seat around the ornate Christmas tree, everyone adding their last minute gifts.

"Now that everyone has eaten, I think it is a good idea to let the food settle a bit before we start opening the presents." Narcissa said as she took Eliza in her arms.

They all agreed and fell back into an easy conversation. They didn't have enough chairs so the children opted to sit on the floor. It actually suited Fabian and Hermione perfectly, since they could now sit in each other's arms.

Across from them Fleur and Yvette were sitting in a similar position and next to them were Draco and Pansy.

About an hour passed and Fabian was the first one to give a gift to someone. He decided not to start with his fiancé, but to start with his sister. "Fleur, my dear sister, I have thought long and hard about what to get you, but I finally found something that I think that is perfect for you." He said as he gave her a big wrapped box.

Fleur blushed slightly and unwrapped her gift. When she opened the box, she saw the most beautiful sky blue dress she had ever seen. "Zank you brozer, it is beautiful." She said after giving him a big hug.

She then walked to the tree and picked up a package she had gotten for Eliza. "Mozer, like Fabian, I 'ave thought long about what zo get you for our first Christmas togezer." She handed Eliza the package and stood back.

When Eliza opened the box, she got tears in her eyes. Inside was a beautiful sapphire necklace with lighter blue gems mixed in. "This is beautiful Fleur, thank you so much." She said while giving her daughter a hug.

She then walked towards the tree and picked up a gift for Hermione's parents. "Richard, Ellen, we haven't known each other for long, but you are family to us. With the help of your lovely daughter I think I found the perfect gift." She said with a smile.

They unwrapped the package together, and smiled at what was inside. There were four bottles of wine two bottles of mead and two bottles of whiskey. All of it was wizard made." Thank you Eliza, this is really kind of you. Ellen said after she had given her a hug.

The rest of the gifts were passed out and finally only the small box Fabian put down remained. He pulled Hermione to her feet and then walked over to the tree.

He walked back and got to one knee again. "I know we already did this my love, but I couldn't resist of buying you another ring. So once again Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" he asked softly.

"Yes, my love, of course I do." She said with a tear in her eye.

He opened the box and slid the ring on her finger. It merged with the engagement ring she already had on, but it looked like a completely different ring. The stone had turned red and the ring itself had a silver shine to it.

The others applauded loudly and smiled as the young couple hugged. "thank you love, it's beautiful." Hermione said softly.

"Like I said before love, you deserve the best. And platinum is one of the most durable materials on earth. So it is guaranteed to last forever, just as my love for you." He said after giving her a kiss.

They broke apart and looked towards their family, all of them torn between smiling and crying.

They accepted hugs from everyone and afterwards they made their way to the dining room, where lunch was waiting for them.

…

They hadn't really had anything planned after lunch so it was agreed that for dinner they would go out, and since Hermione's parents had already made reservations, it was agreed unanimously.

Jupi transported Ellen and Richard back home, and the children made their way to their rooms, while the three remaining women would have a drink in the den.

When Fabian and Hermione entered his room, Hermione immediately pulled him into a deep kiss. "Only you would propose twice and leave me in tears twice." She said with a playful pout.

"I'm sorry love, but I think our family deserved to be a part of it. And I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He said with a gentle kiss.

She smiled and pulled him towards the bed, not once breaking their kiss. She then heard chuckling coming from behind her.

"I suppose you want 'im to yourself zis afternoon?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do, you two are free to join us tonight, but right now, he is mine." She said a bit possessively, but still with a smile on her face.

"We understand Hermione, it had been a while since we had the pleasure of our own mates." Yvette said as she pulled Fleur with her.

Hermione quickly put up a sound barrier, and then vanished both of their clothes, clearly too far gone to go slow.

She smiled at him and kissed her way down his body, and once she reached his penis, she immediately took him into her mouth.

He moaned when she started sucking him, she usually started slow, but now it she immediately went into full gear. She moaned as she sucked him off, one of her hands slowly rubbing her pussy.

Suddenly she stopped sucking and got on top of him, she laid down on his chest and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much baby." She panted as she rode him.

"I love you too princess, more than anyone else." He said a bit strained.

She got off of him and guided him inside her from behind, moaning as he entered her. "I'm glad to hear that baby, the last few weeks had me a bit worried. I mean I love sharing a bed with your sister and her mate, but I've kind of missed the two of us."

He smiled and placed a few kisses down her back "I know what you mean love, I missed us too, but you know Fleur or Yvette could never replace you. And yes I love them, but not even close to how much I love you." He said softly.

She smiled and righted herself, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him deeply, both of them moaning in each other's mouths.

Fabian could feel his orgasm approaching, and judging by how tight his mate was getting, she was close too.

He knew what she wanted and wordlessly he put it in her butt. He was still a bit astonished about how the always proper Hermione Granger, was turning into a genuine sex addict. She moaned loudly as she felt him enter her. "God love, you really know what I love the most." She panted.

"I know what you want baby, and I love to give it to you." He said strained.

"Then give it to me love, make us one once again."

He nodded and thrusted a bit harder, feeling how a few seconds later he came deep inside her, Hermione screaming his name as she came at the exact same time.

They cuddled to each other, both of them with big smiles on their faces. "That was amazing love." Hermione murmured happily.

"You were amazing love, I love how aggressive you can be in bed sometimes." He said with a smile.

She blushed and hid her face in his hair. "Sorry love, but I just felt I had to do something extra today."

"You don't ever have to be sorry for being aggressive in bed love, not ever. I liked it very much." He said after giving her a kiss.

She smiled and laid her head down on his chest, lazily tracing her fingers across his stomach. "this feels good again doesn't it love, just the two of us."

"It does love, it had been a while since it has been the two of us. But something puzzles me. If you wanted so alone time with me, why didn't you say so, Fleur and Yvette would have understood." He said softly.

"I don't know love, I guess I didn't want to upset Fleur, I mean, it has been so long since you two had seen each other for a length of time, I felt a bit guilty of robbing that from her." She said with a sad smile.

"That's sweet baby, but she would have understood, she told me a few days ago how grateful they both are that you are willing to share me with them. They won't be upset if you want some alone time with me. They know how much you need me, just as much as I need you." He said after giving her a kiss.

She kissed him back and smiled, curling a bit more into him. "you know what the worst part is, I'm tired as hell, but I can't fall asleep without them here. What would they say if we would crawl in with them?"

He smiled "I think they would be grateful for that, since they are expecting we need some alone time." he said as he sat up.

She nodded "I think we should surprise them and crawl in with them." She said with a smile.

He only nodded and picked her up, carrying her through the arch to his sister's side of the room. They both smiled at the sight that greeted them. Yvette and Fleur were cuddled up together, both of them naked.

He put his fiancé back down on her feet and together they walked towards the bed. They crawled in with the two blondes and quickly fell asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

…

A few hours later Fleur woke up to a different sight then when she fell asleep, on her right shoulder was her mate, but on her left was her brother, who was smiling at her as she woke up. Hermione was still sleeping behind him and she was holding him tightly.

"Hey sis, sleep well?" he said softly.

"I slept fine brozer, but you two weren't 'ere when we fell asleep, care to explain what is up wizt zat?"

He smiled at her "We couldn't fall asleep without you there, so we decided to surprise you and crawl in bed with you."

They noticed how slowly their mates were waking up. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder "hey Fleur, sleep well?" she asked softly.

Fleur nodded "I slept well, and so did you judging by your 'air." She said with a smile.

Hermione blushed and immediately felt her hair, feeling that she had one of her exploded hair days. "It doesn't matter love, you still look beautiful." Fabian said with a smile.

She gave him a kiss and smiled, wrapping her arms around him a bit tighter.

"So, 'ow was your afternoon." Fleur asked with a knowing smile." Hermione smiled at her. "You know what we did, but we couldn't resist crawling into bed with you guys." She said with a smile.

"So my brozer told me, but it puzzled me why." Fleur said with a smile.

"Personally I sleep better when you two are here, and I know my mate feels the same. And I wanted to thank you two for giving us time alone today." Hermione said smiling.

"We also sleep better when you are next to us, and as for giving you time alone wizt your mate, zat speaks for itself, we are grateful zat you are willing to share wizt us. We understand zat we can't always share wizt you, and we are grateful for ze time we 'ave zogezer." Fleur said after she gave the brunette a soft kiss.

"Thank you for that Fleur, we do love you, but sometimes we need some time alone." Hermione said smiling.

At this point Yvette cut in, feeling a bit left out. "And we understand that Hermione, and if you need some time alone with your fiancé, you only need to say so. We won't be upset. As Fleur said, we are grateful for the time we have with you." She said smiling.

Fabian sensed what his fiancé was about to do, and made some room for her. Hermione smiled and then crawled over him, kissing both blonde witches soundly. "Thank you, both of you, and you are always welcome in our bed, and I promise to tell you if I want some alone time. but otherwise you two are always welcome, both of us have come to care about you two so much."

"We love you too, and we are so grateful that we are able to share your bed with you." Yvette said with a smile. Hermione kissed them both again and then cuddled back against her mate.

They laid like this for a while, when they heard a knock on the door. "You guys awake? We have about an hour before we need to go." Pansy said through the door.

"We'll be ready Pansy." Fabian said loud enough for her to hear.

They then got out of bed and made their way towards the shower. Fabian for one being very happy that they now had two showers available.

After showering and getting dressed in their best Christmas clothes, they made their way downstairs, where everyone was already waiting.

When Fabian got a good look of Bellatrix, he was stunned. She was in a beautiful black dress that flattered every shape of her body. "Wow, Aunt Bella, you look beautiful." Fleur and Fabian said with a smile

Bellatrix blushed and smiled "Thank you, you two are looking handsome as well, as do your girlfriend and fiancé. And it warms my heart every time you call me Aunt." She said while a few tears slipped free.

Both Fleur and Fabian moved to hug her. "Don't cry Aunt Bella, you'll ruin your make up, and you are family, so of course we are going to call you Aunt." Fabian said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and hugged them a bit tighter. She gave them both a kiss on the top of their heads and then stepped back.

"Thank you, all of you for accepting me as you have. It has been so long since I have felt part of a family again." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Don't mention it Bella, you were always part of our family. Just to have you back is good enough." Narcissa said with a smile.

Bellatrix hugged her sister, and afterwards they arranged themselves to apparate to the restaurant. Bellatrix would take Fabian and Hermione, Narcissa would take Draco and Pansy and Eliza would take Fleur and Yvette.

Once they were all ready, they apparated to London, leaving the house silent for the first time in a few days.

…

They appeared again in an alley next to the restaurant, and when they were all a bit stable again, they made their way to the front of the restaurant, where Richard and Ellen were already waiting for them.

After exchanging greetings, they made their way inside, where Richard gave their names for the reservation.

They were quickly led to a big table, that could easily seat everyone. After they had taken their seats, the waiter took their order for their drinks, they had already agreed that the children were allowed to have few glasses of wine today, because it was a special occasion.

Once their drinks were served, they fell into and easy conversation, again mostly about the wedding.

A few minutes later they were handed menu's and they quickly found what they would want to eat, placing their orders before the waiter had the chance to leave.

When dinner arrived and everyone was eating, they noticed a disturbance at the door, and they could hear men shouting. One of the voices sounding eerily familiar.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Eliza and Narcissa said simultaneously. They gave Bellatrix a glance, who just nodded.

"Fabian, Fleur, stay here with the others, if I think who I think it is, we may need your help on this." Eliza said grimly.

They both nodded, and watched as their mothers and Aunt walked to the front.

"What's going on?" Ellen asked confused.

Fabian looked to them with a grim look on his face. "If I had to guess, it's my father who somehow found out we were here, and now is trying to spoil our Christmas party.

"That sounds dangerous, are they going to be alright?" Ellen asked with worry clear in her voice.

"Yes it is, but nothing they can't handle. But I can go check if you want." He said matter of factly.

"No you won't love. we've been through this before. If he sees you, you are as good as dead." Hermione said angrily, but the tears visible in her eyes.

"Then I'll make sure they won't see me. Fleur, could you cast a Disillusioning Charm on me, and silence my footsteps, then I'll take a quick peek and come right back. I promise." He said after taking her hands in his own and placing a light kiss on them.

"Okay, but come right back, you hear." Hermione said sadly.

He nodded and since all of the attention was focused to the front of the restaurant, Fleur could easily silence his footsteps and Disillusion him.

He sneaked to the front, hid in a corner and took a look at what was happening. He how his father and two other Death Eaters had their wands drawn. On the other side he saw his two mothers and his Aunt facing off against them.

"Give it up Robert, you can't win." Eliza said coldly.

"That is where you are wrong my dear. I will win, once you are out of the way, I can take our son, and induct him into the Death Eaters like he was always intended to."

"I'd die before I would let you take him. He will never be yours, the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on." Eliza shouted at him.

"Hah, you still believe you have a choice in this. It doesn't matter who we have to kill to get him, but he will join us, and there is nothing that you, your slut of a wife, her treacherous sister, or that filthy Mudblood slut he calls a girlfriend can do about it." He sneered.

Something snapped in him, he charged from his corner, and cancelled his charm, he then ran head on into his father and speared him to the ground.

All of them were shocked, but it was Bellatrix who disarmed and bound the other two.

"You. Will. Never. Call. My. Mother. Or. Any. One. Of. My. Family. A. Slut. You. Fucking. Bastard!" He yelled, punching him in the face with every word.

Robert was barely moving but he wasn't done yet. "And. You. Will. Never. Ever. Call. My. Fiancé. A. Slut. Now. Die!" he shouted as he drove his bloodied fists into his father's face for the last time.

He was panting uncontrollably, and he was finally pulled of his father by Bellatrix and Narcissa.

From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione, she was in tears and was visibly shaking.

He took a few deep breaths and then said "You can let go now, I need to get to Hermione." He said softly.

Narcissa and Bellatrix looked at each other and nodded, letting him go afterwards.

He almost ran towards Hermione and took her into his arms, She cried into his shoulder and he softly called for Jupi. The elf appearing a few seconds later. "Take us home Jupi." He said softly.

The elf just nodded and apparated them away, leaving the others behind in shock of what happened.


	25. Repercussions

**Bonded Souls**

 **C25: Repercussions**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the reconizable characters.  
A/N2: This chapter marks the halfway point of the story. I have it all planned out and it'll be another 25 before I'm done with this one. After that I plan to continue this in fifth year and beyond.**

When they came back to Markov Manor, Jupi left them in his room. Fabian still had her in his arms and Hermione was still crying.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you." He said softly, tears forming in his own eyes.

"You broke your promise again. why did you do that." She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I did that love. but what he said made something snap inside my head. I never meant to do that, and I really am sorry if I scared you." He said, crying himself now.

"I understand that love, but I would like to know what made you snap. I have seen you lose control only once before, but that wasn't as bad as this." She said, still sniffing.

"He called you a filthy Mudblood slut, and in my head that was his death sentence. I would do the same to anyone who dares to call you that." He said softly.

She smiled at that "Well, you still scared me, and I'm still a bit angry at you for breaking your promise, but thank you for protecting me." She said softly.

She then took a look at his hands, which were still crimson with blood. "Come love, let's go take a shower, I'm guessing we could both use one." She said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed her, smiling as she began to take of his clothes. She then took off her dress and led him towards the shower.

As they stepped in, she gave him a deep kiss, treading her fingers in his hair. "I love you Fabian, but you have to stop scaring me like this." She said gently.

"I love you too baby, and I really am sorry. But I will never stand for anyone insulting you like he did. He got what he deserved today, and I would do the same thing to anyone would dare say something like that to you, and probably even something worse if someone laid a hand on you." He said smiling.

She just smiled, and kissed him again, quickly deepening the kiss. She then gave him a wink and slowly kissed her way down his body.

Eventually she kneeled in front of him and smiled as she saw how hard he was for her. She tipped him a wink and slowly started stroking him.

Fabian groaned "Baby, please stop teasing me. I need you."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick lick. "Really love, I couldn't tell" she said winking at him.

He groaned again when she took him into her mouth. She slowly started sucking, deliberately going slow so that she would make him last.

When she saw the look on his face, she smiled. "you like it when I go slow on you don't you?" she asked after a while.

He only nodded, his eyes completely glazed over at this point. "Well, I think you are ready, fuck me baby. Fuck me hard and fast." She demanded, but still with a smile on her face. She then put her hands against the wall and stuck her butt out.

He smiled and slid himself into her. He then started thrusting, harder and faster than he had before.

Hermione moaned loudly, she needed this from him, she needed to feel her mate slamming into her like he was doing.

Fabian knew he wouldn't last long, and after a few minutes he could feel how his orgasm was quickly approaching. He quickly pulled out and got down on his knees. She deserved to come before him, he owed that to her for what he had done.

It turned out that he hadn't have to do much and after a few licks Hermione was screaming into the spray of the shower.

Hermione then pushed him against the wall and took his entire length into her mouth, feeling him coat the insides of her throat a few seconds later.

She kissed her way back up his chest and finally placed a big kiss on his lips, moaning into the kiss when she felt him pull her against him.

Fabian turned off the shower and picked his fiancé up, not breaking their kiss the entire time.

When he put her down he handed her a towel and they spent the next few minutes getting each other dry.

Once they were both dry Hermione placed a peck on his lips. "Thank you for that love, and I'm sorry if I was a bit too aggressive or too much of a tease." She said softly.

He smiled at her "you are never too aggressive or too much of a tease, I deserved to be teased, and I probably deserved a lot worse. So thank you of letting me off the hook so easily." He said after giving her a kiss.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hearing their bedroom door close in the distance. "I think we better get some clothes on love, I think some people want a few words with you.

He nodded and put on a robe, while handing Hermione hers. They then walked back into the room where they were both instantly hugged by Fleur and Yvette.

"We are so glad you two are okay, we were so worried." Fleur cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for leaving you there sis, but my bond took over after I saw Hermione in that state." He said softly while he was gently rubbing her back. Fleur only smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Fabian, I understand and I 'ave explained it to the ozers, and zey understood what 'appened. But mozer still wants a word with you. Mind you she is not angry, she just wants to understand what 'appened." She said gently

At that moment a voice came from downstairs "Fabian Robert Markov, we want a word with you!" Eliza yelled from down the hall.

"Well time to face the music, I'll go talk to her alone, could you two stay with Hermione please." He asked softly.

Both girls nodded and Hermione went to give him a quick hug." Good luck my love. I'll see you soon."

He nodded, gave her a kiss and then went downstairs to face the wrath of his mothers.

…

When he entered the living room, only his mothers and his Aunt were there.

"Young man, you have some explaining to do. I understand that you get angry when someone calls your fiancé and family sluts, but why did you have to kill him. That was something I wouldn't have expected from you." She said sternly, but the worry was clear in her voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry Mum, but most of it wasn't me. When I heard him call Hermione a slut, my bond just reacted. And I'll admit that the first ones were for you. Because no one calls my family dumb or sluts. But I saw his smirk, even when he was barely moving. I think he was expecting that I would stop and that he could try again another day. I saw that in his eyes. So I thought it was best if he wasn't in the position to try it again. I'm sorry for how things turned out, but I'm not sorry I did it. I would do it again if anyone else said it." He finished softly.

Eliza then wrapped her son into a hug. "I'm just so glad you're safe my son. But you have scared us with your actions. But we explained everything to the Aurors, and you will not be in further trouble for this. They had planned once they had captured your father to let him have a Dementor's Kiss. So you have saved them time with this. But you will have to promise me that you will never scare us like this again." She finished smiling.

He sighed "I'm sorry Mum, but I can't promise that, because I would do the same thing for any of my family. So I can't promise that I won't lose it again if let's say your brother tries anything. I will protect you, now and forever." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you my son, and it is appreciated. But if you can't promise me to not scare us, then please promise me to be careful. I couldn't think of what to do if something happened to you."

"That I can promise Mum, I'll promise to be careful in the future." He said with a smile.

"Eliza love, shouldn't you tell him the other thing?" Narcissa said with a smile.

"Oh, of course, thank you love." She said to her fiancé before she turned back to their son. She gave him a couple of parchments and smiled "These are important Fabian, one is for you to be able to use your magic outside of school during our wedding without penalty. And the other is even more important. This is one for both you and Fleur to sign, this will officially change your and her name to Black. Because I understand you never want to have anything to do with the Markov name."

He smiled and hugged both of his mothers. "Thank you two so much, this is such an honor for me." He said with a smile.

"And that's not all Fabian. You will have another sister soon. We have talked a lot to Apoline, and how Gabriele has been behaving since she disowned Fleur. Gabrielle really doesn't want to be separated from her sister, and she has threatened to run away. Apoline got so angry with her that she actually said 'If you want to be with you slut sister, zen go, but don't bozer coming back.' So we have now also adopted her as our own daughter, and she will arrive tomorrow." Narcissa finished with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "That is so cool. Our family will finally be complete. Can I be the one to tell Fleur, please?" He asked with big eyes.

Eliza and Narcissa shared a glance and both nodded. "Thank you, she'll be so happy that her sister will be living with us, as am I to have her here. She has always held a special place in my heart." He said wistfully smiling.

"We know that dear, and we are as happy as you are to have Gabrielle here, gives us both the opportunity to be mothers again. Not that we aren't mothers to all of you, but you, Fleur and Draco are at that point where you don't need guidance as much anymore." Narcissa said with a slight blush.

"I understand Mum, and it's okay." He said after hugging her.

When he broke the hug with his mother, he was immediately pulled into a tight hug by his Aunt. "I'm glad you are safe Fabian, I don't think the other two Death Eaters would have survived if something happened to you." She said smiling into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bella, I wasn't thinking about what I did. And I'm sorry I caused so much distress for everyone." He said softly.

Bellatrix kissed him on the cheek and smiled when she saw him blush "No harm was done Fabian, I just want you to be safe."

"I'll try to be more careful, I promise." He said honestly.

They all nodded and wrapped him in a four way hug. "Now run along and tell your sister the good news. We have kept you from your mate and sister long enough." Eliza said with a smile.

He nodded and ran back upstairs, unable to keep the smile off his face. He was getting Gabrielle as a sister and they were all getting the same last name. a far better one than the one he was given by his father.

When he came back into his room, he wasn't surprised to find his mate naked with his sister and her mate. They were currently lying in a triangle, each of them licking the pussy of the one before them.

He smiled and instantly got hard when he saw this. He closed the door a bit harder than necessary, and the three girls looked up startled.

"Starting without me, eh?" he said smiling.

Hermione nodded and motioned him to the bed with a wet finger.

He smiled as his clothes were vanished. He then got onto the bed and kissed all of them deeply. "I have some good news, but It can wait until we are done." He said as he broke the kiss with his sister.

"That's nice love, but we have been talking and we wanted to ask you something." Hermione said with a blush.

"Ask me anything love." he said with a kiss.

"We all want to make love to you today, and we were hoping you would be okay with that?" she said, her blush deepening.

"Are you absolutely sure love?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She nodded "Yes, we have talked a lot, and Fleur and Yvette wanted to try it, and we reached a compromise. While you make love to one, I will take care of the other, and at some point we'll switch, until finally we end up with our mates." She said smiling.

"That sounds so hot love, and if you want it, who am I to deny my mate." He said as he kissed her.

"Thank you love. I knew you'd understand." She said with a smile.

Hermione then took Yvette by the hand an led her to the other side, leaving the siblings alone, both girls blushing as they walked through The Arch.

"So sis, you wanted to know what it is like to do it with your brother. I didn't know you were into such a thing." He said once they were alone.

Fleur smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. "Don't give me zat Fabian, we love each ozer and we have mates that love us. Zere is no reason for us not to explore our own relationship." she said softly.

She then pushed him to his back and smiled as she took his penis into her mouth.

He groaned and still he was surprised to see his sister sucking him without so much as a second thought. But the biggest surprise was that Hermione was okay with this, at times she could be very possessive of him, almost as much as he was of her, and still she was okay that her mate would be fucking his sister.

After a while Fleur kissed her way back up his body, while she slung one leg over his waist. "I zink you are ready my brozer. Ready to find out why Veela are considered to be insatiable?"

"I think, my lovely sister, that you are about to find out that not only Veela are insatiable in bed." He said with a smile.

She smiled and lowered herself onto his length, wincing only slightly when he broke her hymen. She slid further down and moaned loudly when her hips touched his.. "Mon Dieu, you are so big for your age my brozer." She said softly.

Once she was a bit adjusted to his length, she slowly started riding him, and soon she was pulled down into a kiss by her brother.

He flipped them over and started thrusting into her, smiling as Fleur gripped the sheets tightly.

Meanwhile Fleur came undone slowly, she was used to be in charge in bed and her brother had taken that control away so easily. She didn't have the strength to flip them over though, because she could feel her orgasm approaching. But she could feel that he was close too, and the thought that she was able to make him come made her smile.

Fabian seemed to notice this, and he sped up his strokes, angling it so that every time their hips met, he would ever so gently touch her clit with his stomach.

"Oui brozer, I'm coming, Oui, Oui Fabian!" Fleur screamed as her orgasm ripped through her, her muscles gripping him so tightly that he came a together with her, shooting his load deep inside her.

"Wow sis, I didn't know you came in French." He said after giving her a kiss.

"And I zidn't know you come like a firehose, so we both learned somezing new about each ozer today." She said with a smile.

He slowly pulled out of her and had to smile at the look on her face. Her eyes going big at the sight of his still rock hard penis.

Fleur was still panting heavily and moaned softly as she felt him leave her. She pulled her brother into a kiss and gently guided him down to the bed. She then noticed he was still hard and slowly started sucking him again, loving the taste of him combined with her own juices.

She then mounted him again and started riding him once more, his hands quickly finding his way to her breasts as she bend down to kiss him. "You really are an amazing man Fabian, I don't zink most men would recover as quickly as you." She said softly as she kissed him again.

Fabian moaned into their kiss and smiled when he broke it. "That is because most men aren't as lucky to have as much sex as I have at my age, and the fact that I'm not as other wizards who do zero physical training. And the fact that this really turns me on has a lot to do with it." He said softly.

She smiled and moaned as he squeezed her breasts. She clenched her inner muscles and smiled as he groaned loudly. "You are not ze only one 'ow to use zeir muscles, brozer." She said with a wink.

He smiled and pulled her down again, driving himself a bit further into her, kissing her as she moaned. "I'm going to come sis." He groaned after a few minutes.

"I'm going to cum too brozer, let us come zogezer. She moaned as she got off him. She turned around and positioned herself over him, moaning as she felt his tongue working its way into her.

She took him into her mouth again and started sucking him, feeling herself come a few seconds later, and she felt how he came with her.

When she felt there was no more to be had, she got off him and laid back down beside him, smiling as she was pulled into a deep kiss.

"That was amazing Fleur, thank you." He said softly.

"It was certainly my pleasure, my brozer. But I zink it is best zat we better call our mates and get some sleep. I know you are tired and I must say you really exhausted me."

"Really now sis, the insatiable Veela has been sated by her own brother, who would have seen that coming." He said with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out and he took that opportunity to kiss her again, pulling her up with him as he stood. He then got an idea. He picked her up an carried her to the other side.

When they saw how their mates were still entangled with each other, it brought a smile to their faces.

Fabian walked over to them and softly put Fleur down next to Yvette. He then walked over to Hermione and placed a kiss in the back of her neck.

"Hey love, did you have fun with your sister?" she asked with a moan as Yvette pulled her fingers from her pussy.

He pulled her into a kiss and smiled. "Yes love we've had fun, and to be honest, it was long overdue. Thank you for giving us the opportunity. Did you and Yvette have fun?"

She nodded and kissed him deeply, curling into him as he pulled the covers over the four of them.

"We had a great time love, Yvette is almost as must an animal in bed as you." She said smiling.

"I think that is a French thing, Fleur is just as bad, and combined with her Veela lust, it made for a lovely time."

"Hey I zidn't 'ear you complaining a few minutes ago." Fleur said with a mock glare to him.

"Who said I was complaining sis, you are a bad girl in a good way." He said as he reached over his fiancé and kissed both his sister and her girlfriend.

When he laid back down he was once again pulled into a kiss by his fiancé. "I suggest you get some rest love, you still have a morning with Yvette, and an afternoon with me to survive after all.

He groaned softly. They were seriously testing his stamina, and at this rate he would be a corpse by the time the wedding came around.

"Was that a groan I heard love?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sorry love, but to be honest you girls are seriously testing my stamina. I'm starting to get a bit worn out by all of your sex drives." He said with a blush.

"You only need to zell us you needed some rest brozer, we understand." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at his sister "I know sis, but it's not easy for a man to admit that he can't keep up with his fiancé and two lovers. Because at this point we can call each other that right?"

All of them nodded "That's fine Fabian, you can call us your lovers, we're fine with that." Yvette said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed all three of them. He then remembered the parchment they still had to sign. "I almost forgot Fleur, mum gave me a parchment for us to sign. It will give us both the last name they will take when they get married." He said with a smile.

"That is great Fabian, zat means we will be truly siblings in all but blood." Fleur said as she slung her arms around his neck.

"I have more good news sis, Gabby is coming to live with us tomorrow. Apparently she didn't agree with your mother kicking you out, and Apoline got so angry that she actually said that she should go live here and shouldn't bother coming back." He said softly.

"Zat bitch, it will be better if Gabrielle lives 'ere. Zat way we can both build new lives, wizt a family who will love us"

"You're right Fleur, but I think we better get some sleep, otherwise we won't be awake enough to welcome Gabrielle tomorrow." He said with a yawn.

They nodded and kissed each other good night and closed their eyes, all of them connected in some way.

…

As Fabian woke the next morning, he noticed how both his sister and fiancé were already gone, but he could hear the moans from both of them coming from the other side.

Yvette was currently cuddling up to him and she had one leg slung over him, slowly grinding against him.

He smiled as she woke up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Morning Fabian, sleep well?" she asked with a smile.

He just nodded and pulled her on top of him. "I slept amazing Yvette, how did you sleep?" He said as he kissed her.

She blushed and nodded "I slept fine. I'm a bit nervous though, I've never done something like this. Fleur is the first one I ever had sex with." She said as her blush darkened a bit more.

"We'll take it slow Yvette, and you are in charge of the entire thing. You can do anything you want." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him "thank you Fabian, this means a lot to me." She said as she kissed her way down his body, taking his already hard penis into her mouth.

He groaned when he felt her lips envelop his penis. it felt completely different from the blowjobs he got from his fiancé or sister, but it was in a league of its own.

After sucking him for a few minutes she laid back down. "I want you inside of me Fabian, but go slow, it's my first time with a man, and I have never seen a man as big as you." She said softly.

He nodded and slowly got into position. He entered her slowly and stopped when she winced.

"Are you okay Yvette?" he asked softly.

She nodded "I'm fine now Fabian, just give me a minute to adjust." She said with a smile.

Once the pain subsided she nodded, giving him the okay to continue.

He smiled and bend down to kiss her. "I'm going to start moving now, I'll go slow so I won't hurt you." He said gently.

She nodded and kissed him again. "Go ahead Fabian, I'm anxious to find out what Fleur was so excited about yesterday." She said with a blush.

He nodded and slowly started thrusting into her, getting the most precious moans from the French witch.

He could feel how she was already tightening up, and a few seconds later she screamed his name as she came.

When she had loosened up some, he kissed her and started thrusting again, fully aware that his own orgasm wouldn't take much longer.

"Yvette, I'm going to come." He panted after a few minutes.

"It's okay Fabian, because I'm not your mate it is safe to come inside, I need to feel it inside me, please, fill me up." She whispered heavily panting.

He nodded and a few seconds later he came, shooting everything inside of her. He pulled out and kissed his way back up her body, ending with a passionate kiss on her lips.

"You were amazing Fabian, thank you." She said after giving him a soft kiss.

"It was certainly my pleasure Yvette, I was honored to be your first." He said with a smile.

They laid like that for a few minutes when Fleur and Hermione joined them. "Hey you two, did you have fun with each other." Hermione asked as she laid down next to her fiancé.

Both of them nodded and pulled their mates into their arms, all of them closing their eyes and cuddling up to each other.


	26. Welcome Home Gabrielle

**Bonded Souls**

 **C26: Welcome Home Gabrielle**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

After they had taken a shower and had gotten dressed, they made their way towards the living room, all of them still wearing the same goofy smiles on their faces.

As they entered the living room both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them. "Well, well, look who has graced us with their presence." Eliza said with a smile.

"Good morning mozer, sorry we are a bit late, but we couldn't get up zis morning. We were still a bit tired from yesterday." Fleur said after giving her mother's a hug.

"Yeah, Mum, sorry we are late, but I felt so bad for what I did to Hermione and all of you, that I couldn't get to sleep last night." He said with a slight blush.

"Yes so I heard, I believe I went a little like this 'Oui brozer, I'm coming, Oui, Oui Fabian!' care to tell me what is up with that." She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

All of them sighed and after sharing a few glances Fabian answered "Yes I'll explain, it's not unlike the bond I share with Hermione, but it's close. It is because Fleur and I have always been so close and probably always had feelings for each other. The girls talked about it, and both Fleur and Yvette wanted to try it, and since Hermione was okay with it, I couldn't say no. I love Fleur and Yvette and I love Hermione. Fleur and I both know that what we feel for each other could never be what we feel for our mates, but we still love each other very much." He finished softly.

Both Eliza and Narcissa had a few tears building up in their eyes. "Oh Fabian, that is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. We are okay with it, but would you please try and keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep at night." Eliza said with a smile.

All of them hugged the women "Thank you mum, we'll keep it down at night. I promise. Thank you for being okay with this."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with this Fabian, don't you remember what I always taught you? Love comes to everyone differently, and true love is always beautiful. Even if that means having two girlfriends besides your fiancé and one of your girlfriends is your adopted sister."

"Zank you mozer, this means so much to all of us." Fleur said softly. "You are very much welcome my daughter, it is so good to see my two children love each other so much. It gives both of us good hopes for the future." Eliza said kissing them both on the cheek.

The process was repeated with Narcissa and afterwards everyone made their way into the kitchen, where Bellatrix was fixing lunch for them.

"Well good morning lovebirds. How nice of you finally join us." She said with a smile.

They all hugged her and took a seat, Bellatrix serving their lunch a little while later.

After lunch Bellatrix took Hermione aside for a moment. "Hermione, would you mind if I borrowed your fiancé for an afternoon? I need to pick out a dress, and I could use his opinion. I'll promise I'll have him back before dinner." She asked with a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't mind Bellatrix. But why are you asking me, it's not like I own him, not yet at least." She said with a big smile.

"Well, since you two are mated and everything, I thought it was only right to ask you first. And please, we have come to know each other so well over the last few days, please call me Bella." She said with a slight blush.

"That is very kind of you Bella, but you don't have to ask every time you want to spend time with your nephew."

"Thank you Hermione, that means a lot to me." She said as she hugged the bushy haired witch.

They then moved back to the kitchen, where Fabian and Fleur were putting the last dishes into the cupboard.

Hermione walked up to her mate, kissed his cheek and then walked into the family room where Yvette, Draco and Pansy were.

Fabian watched her leave and smiled, feeling a pair of arms encircle him, and to his surprise it wasn't his sister or his mate.

"Hello nephew, would you like to join me for shopping this afternoon?" Bellatrix whispered in his ear, enjoying the slight shiver that she felt running down his spine.

"For you Aunt Bella, I will. But why me, I don't know that much about fashion." He said when he had turned in her arms.

"Because I need a man's opinion silly, and what I have heard from your room, you aren't a boy anymore." She said with a knowing smile. "Besides, it will be a great opportunity to bond for us."

He smiled and nodded, a slight blush crawling over his ears. "I would love that, can we go after Gabrielle gets here? I would love to see her before we go." He asked hopefully.

Bellatrix smiled at him and nodded "Of course we can, I'm dying to meet my niece too you know. She should be arriving any minute so we better get back to the others, so we can all welcome her together." She said after she let him go.

He nodded and followed her towards the living room where the others were. Fabian noticing how his aunt put a little more swing into her hips than was necessary.

…

After about an hour Jupi popped in with Gabrielle by his side, who at the sight of her sister, directly flew into Fleur's arms, crying into her shoulder.

"Shh, Gabrielle, it's okay ma petite, we are zogezer again, no one will ever 'urt you again, I promise." Fleur said softly to the little girl.

Gabrielle sniffed and noticed how everyone was looking at her with a loving smile on each of their faces.

She hadn't seen Fabian yet, since he was a bit at the back with Hermione, but when she saw him, she ran towards him and hugged him like he was the last person in the world.

"Hello Gabby, it's okay, you're okay now, we all love you and we'll never leave you, I promise." He said softly as she buried her head in his clothes.

Eventually her cries lessened and she walked over to Eliza and Narcissa, who hugged her tightly. "It's okay Gabrielle, let it all out, you're safe here." Narcissa said softly.

After everyone had given her a hug all of them moved to the den, wanting to know what happened at home.

Fabian and Bellatrix said their goodbyes and then Bellatrix apparated them to London.

They appeared in an alley next to Harrods and once Fabian was a bit stable again they made their way inside.

"Thank you for coming with me today Fabian, it really means a lot to me." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Don't mention it Aunt Bella, I don't like shopping, but I like spending time with you, and that is what matters to me." He said softly.

She smiled and they walked towards the section that held dresses. "Want to know a secret?" Bellatrix asked with a wink.

He just nodded and smiled as she took out her wand. "Harrods is part magical, behind the dresses is a wall that leads to the magical part, that's where we are going." She said with a smile.

"I figured as much, but it's nice to have some confirmation to the rumors." Fabian said as they walked through the wall.

Fabian was shocked at what he saw, there where dresses as far as he could see, but the entire store was empty, except for two witches who were behind the counter.

They walked through the aisles and Fabian was astonished how many dresses he saw. In all shapes, colors and designs.

Bellatrix noticed the look on his face and smiled. "You go take a seat at the cubicles, I'll be there soon." She said with a wink.

He nodded and made his way to the changing rooms, where a comfy sofa awaited him.

"Good afternoon sir, may I offer you a drink." A smiling house elf asked him when he took a seat.

"Well hello little one, I wouldn't say no to a Butterbeer if you have any available." He asked politely.

"Of course sir, I will be back momentarily." The said politely before he vanished again.

When the elf returned a few moments later with his Butterbeer, his aunt also made her way to the changing rooms. She had three dresses with her and smiled at him as she went into the cubicle.

She quickly changed and came back out to show him. "what do you think Fabian?" she asked a bit unsure.

"It looks good, but I don't think it is the one yet." He said honestly.

"Then I'll go change. I'll be right back." Bellatrix said with a smile.

A few minutes passed when Fabian heard his Aunt call him "Fabian, could you help me, I can't get this fastening shut."

Fabian gulped and walked to the cubicle. The sight that greeted him was beautiful, Bellatrix was half naked and apparently the fastening was in the front. He closed the curtain and walked up to her.

She turned to him with a blush and smiled at him. "I'm sorry that I need your help Fabian, but I can't reach fastening over my breasts, the corset pushes them up to much." She said softly.

He blushed deeply and with shaking hands he tried to close the fastening. Both of them wore deep blushes and he could see her nipples hardening from his touch. He could also feel how he grew hard for her.

They both pulled back after a while, both heavily panting. "I think we better wait a few minutes before try again Fabian, you are getting me a bit excited." She said with a blush.

"I'm having the same problem here, Aunt Bella." He said panting.

"I must admit that I got curious when I heard you also made love to your sister and her girlfriend. I made me wonder what it was that you possessed. But I must say I now know, you have very skilled hands for one so young." She said smiling.

His blush darkened at that "Thank you Aunt, I've had a lot of practice with Hermione. But are you sure this is okay, we are almost family after all." He said softly.

She smiled at him "Maybe Fabian, but you have already made love to your sister, so that won't fly anymore, and I see another part of you is enjoying the sight." She whispered in his ear.

He groaned and surged forward, kissing his Aunt hard on the lips.

She smiled as his tongue glided into her mouth. She took the opportunity to pin him against the wall and let her hand glide down to his trousers. "I must say I'm feeling a bit left out Fabian, you have three beautiful women in your bed every night, and I'm all alone in the room next to you. I'm going to take this opportunity to have you for myself today." She said with a sultry smile.

He groaned when her hand closed around his penis and slowly started stroking him. "I never realized you liked me like this Aunt Bella. But I must say that I'm liking this turn of events." He said as he gently squeezed on of her breasts.

She moaned softly and kissed him again, using her free hand to silence the cubicle and make sure they would not be caught. She then pulled down his pants and took his penis into her mouth. "Wow Fabian, I can see another reason why Fleur, Yvette and Hermione can't keep their hands of you." She said as she slowly started sucking him."

"O god, your lips are so soft. Aunt Bella." He said softly with a groan.

"I've been told that before, but I have to say that you put any adult wizard I know to shame with your size." She said as she got back up again.

He smiled and was pulled into another kiss. "I think it's your turn now Fabian. You have gotten me so wet." She said with a loving smile.

"My pleasure Bella, might as well go the distance now that we have come this far." He said as he lifted the skirt of her dress and positioned himself under it. He was shocked to see that she didn't wear underwear under it. He could smell her arousal and its sweet scent entered his nostrils.

He placed a gentle lick at her outer lips and then smiled as she moaned, he started to lick her and quickly he began to quicken his pace. As much as he loved this, they still had to find a dress for the wedding and get back before dinner.

After a few minutes he inserted two fingers and smiled as she moaned louder. He started pumping and started licking her clit, feeling her tighten up immediately. "Oh Fabian, don't stop, I'm coming." She moaned loudly.

He smiled under her dress and pumped his finger faster, hearing a muffled scream a few seconds later as she came. She tasted differently than his sister or his mate, but it still tasted so sweet.

He placed a last kiss above her pussy and came back out from under her dress. When he emerged, he was immediately pushed against the wall by his Aunt and she got back on her knees again, taking him into her mouth without a word, and she started sucking faster than before.

He knew his orgasm would only be a matter of seconds and he was proven right when a few seconds later he filled her mouth with his load.

She moaned as he coated her throat with his spunk, already loving the taste of him. She then got back to her feet and smiled at him. "You were amazing Fabian, thank you for satisfying my curiosity, amongst other things." She said as she kissed him.

"Don't mention it Aunt Bella, it was certainly my pleasure. At least I know one thing for sure. This is definitely the dress for you." He said with a smile.

"I'll admit I like this dress a lot, but I can't get it closed, so why bother." She said sadly.

"Because I have found the problem. You should have closed the fastenings from top to bottom, not the other way around." He said as he loosened and then redid the fastenings, this time the dress closing perfectly. "There, you look absolutely stunning in this dress. No man will be able to resist you." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

She blushed at that "Thank you Fabian, what we have shared today means so much to me." She said softly.

Fabian pulled his aunt into a hug "It's okay Aunt Bella, I know it does, it meant a lot to me too, and I was happy to pleasure you, but we have to keep this a secret from Hermione, I don't know how she will react." He said softly.

She nodded at him "I'll talk to her once we get home, I think she will understand. You don't have to worry about it." She said as she began to take the dress off.

"Why don't you wait outside while I change back, then we'll go home for dinner." She said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He smiled and walked back outside, taking a sip of his Butterbeer once he sat down again. As he drank his beverage he thought about what happened over the last few days. He had sex with both his sister, her mate and he made his Aunt come in the changing room of Harrods, and on top of that that same Aunt sucked him off in the same changing room. He was starting to feel like a magnet for beautiful women, but if he thought about it, he didn't have as much of a problem with it as he would think he would, considering his bond with Hermione. He would have to do some research again, since everything he had read about the bond didn't seem to add up with what was going on in his life at this point.

When Bellatrix came back out and saw him deep in thought, she took a seat next to him, getting a smile from him as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Hey, you okay Fabian." She asked gently.

He nodded "Yes Aunt Bella, I'm fine, just thinking a bit about everything that has happened over the last few days." He said softly

She smiled at him "I can understand that, but I'm sure everything will be fine. But I got my dress, what do you say we go pay and head home for dinner."

He just nodded and followed her to the register where she paid for her dress.

When they were outside once again, Bellatrix took him to the same alley the appeared in, and apparated them home.

…

After dinner they made their way towards the living room, except for Bellatrix, who held Hermione back. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you." She asked with a smile.

"Of course Bellatrix, anything for my mate's favorite Aunt." Hermione said with a smile.

They took a seat at the kitchen table and Bellatrix sighed deeply before she began. "I have a confession to make Hermione, I heard the sounds coming from the bedroom you, Fleur and Yvette share with Fabian, and I must admit that I was a bit curious what it was that Fabian had that made all three of you want him so bad. So this afternoon some things happened between us, and I would like to apologize in advance for anything that comes out of this."

Hermione smiled at her "it's okay Bellatrix, I kind of figured something would happen, that is the effect Fabian has on women so it seems, but I do want to know what happened."

Bellatrix smiled and hugged her. "Well, it started kind of awkward. I couldn't get one of the fastenings on my dress to close and it happened to be the one over my breasts, so I asked Fabian to help me close it. When he touched me I felt his touch even through the thick material of the dress and I felt my nipples harden. When he couldn't close the fastening, I noticed the bulge he had in his trousers, and my curiosity got the better of me. I just needed to know what it was he had that had girls going crazy for him. I ended up sucking him to an orgasm, but not after he licked me to a mind shattering orgasm." She finished softly.

Hermione smiled at her "I'm glad that is all that happened, and I'm glad you are telling me this. Usually it shouldn't be possible, considering our bond, but I have some theories about it, and if I know Fabian, he already has some thoughts about this too."

Bellatrix nodded "I think you're right, he was abnormally quiet when I came out of the changing room. I think he was trying to process everything that has happened over the last few days. It just think it's all going a bit fast for him." She said with a smile

Hermione nodded thoughtfully at that "I think you are right Bella, so much has happened over the last few weeks. I think we need to do some more research on our bond, because it shouldn't be possible for us to feel these things for other people. And I must admit that I'm starting to have feelings for you as well." She finished with a blush.

Bellatrix smiled and pulled her into a hug again. "I know what you mean Hermione, I'm starting to develop deeper feelings for you too, but I think it will be best if we don't act on our feelings until you all know exactly how and why this even possible." She said softly.

Hermione nodded and placed a light kiss on her cheek "Thank you for being so honest with me. It really says a lot about your character. And don't worry you'll get a chance to spend the night with Fabian, I know you want to." She said with a wink.

Bellatrix blushed at that "thank you Hermione, you're right, I would love to spend a night with Fabian, but let's agree to wait until you two have figured things out." She said with a soft kiss to Hermione's cheek.

Hermione nodded and offered her arm to the older woman. "Come, let us join our family in the living room and tomorrow Fabian and I will do some research with Fleur. Maybe you can entertain Yvette while we do that. It would be a good bonding experience for you two." Hermione said with a smile.

"I think that will work, I heard the girl is good at chess, and I have been dying for a new opponent." Bellatrix said with a wistful smile.

…

A little while later Fabian, Hermione, Fleur and Yvette were relaxing in their bedroom. Fabian's mind was still trying to process everything and Hermione was giving him a relaxing massage.

On the other side of The Arch, since that is what they had named the archway that separated their chambers, Fleur and Yvette were lounging on the bed, stealing kisses from each other every couple of seconds.

Fabian groaned in pleasure as he felt the skilled hands of his fiancé move over his back. "God love, your hands are magic." He said smiling into his pillow.

"I know love, almost as good as your Aunt's aren't they." She said with a smile.

"Nothing can compare to yours love, but I take it Bella has talked to you about what happened this afternoon?" he asked as he turned around.

Hermione nodded and kissed him "Yes she did love, and it doesn't bother me, and she told me how deep you were in thought when she came back. You were thinking about how it all is possible that we can truly love others, right?"

He just nodded "Indeed love, I just can't help but think what this could mean for our bond, the book said it was impossible, but if I listen to my heart, I love Fleur, Yvette and even Aunt Bella as much as I love you. I just can't help but think there is something more to this." He said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean love, but we will figure it out after the wedding. We don't need to burden your mothers with our troubles on their big day. And speaking of which, I think we need to call your sister and her mate so we can get some sleep, tomorrow we have a long day after all."

He just nodded and knocked on the wall "If you two are ready making out back there, we are ready for you two." He called just loud enough for them to hear.

Fleur and Yvette walked through the Arch with a smile and crawled into bed with them, while Hermione soundproofed their room. "Good zinking 'ermione, we don't want to 'ave to explain ourselves to everyone again zomorrow." Fleur said with a smile.

"You're right sis, we should get some sleep, although the three of you won't need it for beauty, since you are all already so beautiful." He said with a smile and a kiss to all three of them.

"Aww, that's so sweet baby, but don't sell yourself short. You are looking great too, and you are a stud in bed, that's something every girl dreams about." Hermione said with a loving smile to him.

"Your mate is right brozer, every girl dreams about a man like you in their bed. and we are extremely blessed zat all three of us can 'ave you." Fleur said with the same look.

"And besides the fact that you are such a stud in bed, you are extremely kind and gentle, also something that every girl wishes for." Yvette finished smiling.

He had to wipe away a few tears at that "You girls are so kind, I will always doubt what I did right in a past life to deserve this." He said as he kissed them again.

They all smiled and pushed him down "I think we won't get any sleep as you keep talking like that love." Hermione said as she kissed him deeply.

"Girls, as much as I would love to, I'm really tired from today, and tomorrow will be busy enough as it is. I promise if nothing happens tomorrow, I will do anything you three want to." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him, cuddling up to him as much as they could, and in the end Hermione and Yvette ended up on his shoulders and Fleur laid down on his chest, linking her fingers with her mate and Hermione. All of them smiling as they fell asleep.


	27. The Wedding

**Bonded Souls**

 **C27: The Wedding**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

As the girls woke up the following morning, they all smiled at the sight under them. All three of them had crawled on top of him and their legs were entangled with each other. "Hello my lovelies, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Both Yvette and Fleur kissed her. We slept fine 'ermione, we slept next to our favorite people in the world." Fleur said with a smile.

"Why thank you Fleur, we love you too." Hermione said as she pulled the French witch into a kiss.

Fleur moaned and pulled her mate into their kiss. Soon all three of them were sharing kisses, not even noticing how Fabian slowly woke from their moans.

Slowly Hermione's fingers made their way into Fleur's pussy, while Fleur's made their way into her mate. Yvette's fingers made their way into Hermione's pussy and soon all three of them were moaning loudly, fingering each other to an orgasm.

Fabian smiled as he opened his eyes. His mate, sister and lover were all fingers deep in each other. He couldn't be left out and slowly positioned himself behind his mate. "Good morning lovers, would you mind if I joined you." He said with a kiss to Hermione's neck.

"By all means brozer, join us, but I am afraid our pussy's are occupied right now." Fleur said as she accepted a kiss from him.

"That's okay sis, I know where my mate wants it." He said softly.

"Oh yes love, please fill my butt like only you can." Hermione groaned softly.

He smiled and gathered a bit of her moisture, lubricating her butt with it before he entered her.

Hermione groaned as her mate entered her from behind, the sensation of being filled by her lover and her mate was enough to make her come, screaming his name as she came harder than ever before.

Her orgasm triggered both Fleur's and Yvette's and both of them moaned loudly as their orgasms ripped through them.

Hearing all of them orgasm was too much for Fabian. He was already halfway there when they started and hearing them orgasm triggered his. He groaned loudly and filled his mate with is seed.

They all shared a kiss and then got out of bed, all of them going to take a shower. "What would you say if we would take a shower together?" Yvette asked with a smile.

"I would say that we wouldn't get clean and we can't have that today. So if you girls won't mind, let's take a separate shower and then get dressed. We have a busy schedule today." He said with a smile.

"Zat is fine brozer, we'll see you soon." Fleur said as she picked up her mate and carried her into her bathroom.

Hermione and Fabian smiled at that, going into his bathroom when they saw the two girls enter their own.

After their shower and they had gotten dressed, Fabian gave his fiancé a kiss "I'll go and see if Bella needs some help with her dress. And I think you want to see your parents before we go, I believe they are waiting downstairs." He said with a smile.

"That's okay love, I'll see you downstairs." She said with a smile.

He kissed her again and then made his way to his Aunt's room. "Aunt Bella, do you need help in there?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes Fabian, I can't get that fastening to close again, and I can't reach the others" She said with the embarrassment clear in her voice.

He smiled and opened the door, once again seeing his Aunt with her breasts uncovered and a blush on her face.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then undid her fastenings. Bellatrix didn't have a grip on her dress and it fell to the ground as he undid the last one.

Fabian had to gulp when he saw that she wasn't wearing underwear beneath it. "You are such a naughty woman Aunt, not wearing underwear on the day of your sister's wedding." He said with a smile.

"I couldn't help it, but if it helps I'll put some on." she said with a blush.

"You don't have to on my account, but I think we need to get that beautiful dress on and make our way downstairs." He said with a soft kiss to her cheek.

She nodded and pulled her dress up, Fabian doing up her fastenings when she had it at the right level.

"Thank you Fabian, let's get downstairs and get some breakfast. And I must say you look rather dashing in your tuxedo." She said smiling.

He blushed and together they made their way downstairs, their arms interlocked like they were the ones walking to the aisle today.

….

When they came downstairs most of them were already waiting, the only ones clearly absent were Draco, Gabrielle and Narcissa. "I'd better go and check in with Cissy, I'll see you all soon." Bellatrix said when she had wished them all a good morning.

Fabian and Fleur nodded and then turned to their mother. "Wow mum, you look beautiful in your dress." Fabian said after giving her a hug.

Fleur smiled and moved to pin the veil to her hair. "I agree mozer, you look absolutely beautiful." Fleur said with a smile.

"Thank you, both of you, you also look beautiful. And of course your mates look amazing too." Eliza said with a smile.

"Thank you Eliza, and thank you for letting us be a part of today." Hermione said as she hugged the woman.

"That speaks for itself Hermione, you and Yvette are family after all." She said as she hugged the brunette.

They then moved into the kitchen where Jupi made a simple breakfast for them. With minimal chance of getting their clothes dirty.

After breakfast they made their way to the den, which was completely decorated to serve as a chapel today.

"What's going on Mum, weren't we going somewhere for the wedding?" Fabian asked curiously.

Eliza smiled at him "We tried to find a nice location, but none could compare to our own home. And for the ceremony we have asked Minerva McGonagall. She will arrive shortly."

"That's so cool to have our favorite Professor coming to do the ceremony." Hermione said with a smile.

At that moment Jupi popped in. "Excuse me madam, but your guests have arrived." He said with a bow.

"Thank you Jupi, escort them in please." Eliza said with a smile.

Jupi bowed and vanished again.

"Who could it be Mum? You wouldn't invite any of your side would you?" he asked with a worried look.

"Of course not, it's probably Andromeda and Nymphodora, or Ginny and her family and Luna." She said with a smile.

He had to smile at that, he hadn't seen Luna all week and he really wanted to see her.

A few minutes later Jupi opened the door, and everyone they were expecting were here, except for McGonagall, but she would probably come soon.

"Andromeda, Dora, how lovely to see you again." Eliza said after she hugged them both.

"Hey Liz, you look wonderful." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Hello Aunt Eliza, good to see you again. you look amazing in that dress." Nymphodora said smiling.

"Thank you, both of you look amazing too. If you want to see Narcissa, she's in the kitchen with Bella, Draco and his girlfriend." She said with a smile.

"Bellatrix is here? I haven't seen her since she broke out of Azkaban." Andromeda said with a quirked eyebrow.

Eliza just smiled "Yes she is here, and she has apologized for everything, and she has gone out of her way to prove herself again. and she mentioned she would like to talk to you."

Andromeda nodded and made her way to the kitchen, leaving Nymphodora with the others.

Eliza then turned to the Weasley's. "Arthur, Molly, so good to see you again, how have you been?" She asked kindly.

Molly smiled at her "We've been fine Eliza, thank you for asking. You look absolutely amazing." She said after receiving a hug from the other woman.

After everyone had complimented her dress, Nymphodora made her way to Fabian. "hello my dear cousin, don't you look handsome. How have you been?" She asked with after giving him a hug.

"Hey Nym, I've been well, thank you for asking. You look good as well." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Fabian, and who is this lovely young lady next to you?" She asked smiling.

"Nym, let me introduce my fiancé, Hermione Granger." He said with a loving smile to Hermione.

"Wow, engaged at this age, there must be something really special between you two." She said with the curiosity clear in her voice.

"Yeah, we know, and I'll explain sometime." He said smiling at her.

She hugged both of them and then excused herself, she still needed to make her introductions to Fleur.

When Nymphodora was gone, Luna and Ginny moved in to hug them. "Hey Fabe, you look great in that." Luna said smiling.

"Thank you Lulu, you look beautiful in that dress." He said softly.

After Ginny had also given them a hug the fireplace burned green and Professor McGonagall stepped out.

"Good morning everyone. How good to see you all again." she said with a rare smile.

"Good morning Minerva, thank you for coming today, and thank you for agreeing to do this for us." Eliza said warmly.

"It's no problem Eliza, I'm glad you found love with another." Minerva said after giving her a hug. "Are we ready to begin or are you expecting more guests." She asked conversationally.

"Severus hasn't arrived yet, but other than that we're all here." Eliza said smiling.

"Of course, I almost forgot, he will be coming shortly, he needed to finish some last minute things." McGonagall said with a smile.

Just as she finished the flames of the fireplace once again burned green and out of it stepped Severus Snape, in the most decked out tuxedo anyone had ever seen.

"Good morning Sev, how are you today." Eliza said while she hugged him.

"Hey Liz, you look beautiful." He said with a smile.

McGonagall then got everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is here, I must ask you all to prepare for the ceremony, and if someone would get the guests from Narcissa's side, so they can take their seats." Minerva said motioning them to their places.

"I'll go get Aunt Andi and Gabby." Fabian said as he walked to the kitchen door.

As he walked in he saw how Andromeda and Bellatrix were laughing with each other. "Well, good to see everything is good between the three Black sisters." He said with a smile.

"Of course it's alright Fabian, Bellatrix explained everything, so all is right between us." Andromeda said with a similar smile.

"That's good to hear, but everyone is here, and we're ready to start, I have been asked to take you and Gabby into the room." He said smiling.

"Not Gabrielle, Fabian, she needs to help me with my veil, I've decided on one after all." Narcissa said with a smile.

He nodded and turned to his Aunt. "In that case, Aunt Andi, if you would follow me?" He asked politely.

Andromeda smiled at him "How could I resist such a polite young man, lead the way, my dear nephew." She said with a smile. She took his offered arm and was led back into the den, where everyone was waiting.

Once Andromeda was seated Fabian quickly made his way to the other room, where his mother, his sister and Severus were waiting.

"Hey Mum, they're ready whenever you are." He said with a smile.

Eliza smiled a bit faintly at him, and when he saw the look on her face he immediately moved to hug her. "Mum, you're not getting cold feet now are you?"

She smiled at him "Maybe a little bit, but I'll be fine as long as I got my children here."

"There's no need to be scared Mum, you love Cissy and she loves you. You two belong together." He said softly.

Eliza smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Fabian, your support always means so much to me." She said with a smile.

She then felt how another pair of arms pulled her into a hug. "My brozer is right Mum, it's clear zat you love Narcissa, and she is in love wizt you. Nozing could be more beautiful zan true love, trust zat from two people who 'ave found it too." Fleur said smiling.

Eliza had to wipe away a tear when she heard that "Thank you my children. I love you both so very much." She said with a smile.

They both hugged her a bit more tightly and then stepped back. Fabian gently wiped the traces of her tears away and smiled "Come on Mum, let's get you married to your love." He said with a soft kiss to her cheek.

She then turned to Severus. "Are you ready Sev?"

After he gave a short nod the four of them made their way to the door. She looped her arm through Fabian's and smiled at both him and Fleur, who was holding her veil.

"Well it's now or never." She said softly as she heard the music starting to play from the other room.

…

Fabian pushed open the door with his other hand and led her into the room, where everyone's eyes turned to them.

At the same time the door to the den opened and out walked Narcissa with Draco on her arm, and Gabrielle holding her veil.

They both had to smile at the other, the had almost identical dresses, but Narcissa's was black with red trims, whereas Eliza's was white with golden trim.

Fabian and Draco led them both to the dais where Minerva was waiting, gave their own mothers a hug, and then hugged the other.

Fabian took his seat next to his sister, while Draco took his seat next to Gabrielle.

When everyone was seated Minerva smiled at them and started the Ceremony.

"Dear friends, dear members of the family, today we are here to celebrate the union of Eliza and Narcissa, now I believe you two have written your vows."

"Eliza…" Narcissa began "a little over fifteen years ago we met at a party thrown by your brother. I loved you from the first moment I saw you but I had to keep my emotions a secret. When our husbands were arrested and you confessed your feelings I was overjoyed. You are the absolute love of my life and I want to spend every moment of my life making you happy."

"Narcissa, my love" Eliza started with a smile "I never thought love was anything meant for me, and even if it had I would never have thought it would be with you. I loved you from the first moment I say you and I love you more than anything and forever will not be long enough to spend with you."

They smiled at each other with tears in their eyes as they looked to Minerva.

She smiled at them again and said "Please kneel and join hand for the Unbreakable Vow. The both complied and Minerva held her wand over their joined hands. She cleared her throat lightly before she began

"Will you Narcissa, promise to love and cherish Eliza to the exclusion of all others for as long as you shall live?"

"I will" she said as a thin red flame appeared from Minerva's wand and weaved itself over their linked hands.

"Will you Eliza, promise to love and cherish Narcissa to the exclusion of all others for as long as you shall live?"

"I will" he said as a second flame joined the first

"Will you both spend the rest of your lives ensuring each other's happiness… whatever may come?"

"We will" they both replied as the final flame joined the other two and disappeared into their linked hands.

"if there are any objections to this marriage, please let them be heard now or forever be silent."

Just as she said it the Floo burned green and from it rushed Lucius along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I certainly object to this marriage. I will not stand for this unholy union." He said coldly.

"Wrong timing you bastard!" Draco yelled as he jumped up and ran towards him.

"Oh finally, we have been waiting for years for this" Crabbe said with a smirk.

Both Bellatrix and Fabian jumped up and simultaneously yelled "Encarserus". They smiled as both Crabbe and Goyle were bound and fell to the floor.

"He's all yours brother." Fabian said with a smirk.

Draco didn't respond and speared his father down "This. Is. For. Every. God. Damned. Year. You. Sent. Those. Two. Cretins. After. Me." He yelled as he punched him in the face.

"My, my, Draco, I never thought you had it in you. Now be a good boy and get off of me." Lucius said with a smirk.

"No I won't, you will never tell me what to do again. I will live my life on my own terms. With the people I care about. And if you don't want to meet the same fate as your good friend Robert, I suggest you take your two lackey's and go." Draco said coldly.

"Oh I will go, but I will take you with me. I will complete what Robert failed to do." Lucius said as he threw Draco off him.

"Then you will die just like him." Draco said as he pointed his wand at him.

"You don't have the balls to do it." Lucius sneered.

"Watch Me. Avada Kedavra." Draco yelled.

The flash of green hit his father in the chest and everyone watched as he fell to the ground.

Just as Lucius hit the ground, they were surrounded by Aurors who were apparating in. Most notably was Crouch among them. "Nobody move, we got an emergency signal from this location."

"Mr. Crouch what a surprise to see you here." Fabian said with a smile.

"Mr. Markov, good to see you, can you explain what happened?" He asked confused.

"Of course sir. Today my mother and Narcissa Malfoy, who I believe you have both met after the First Task, are getting married. It was interrupted by my uncle Lucius and these two Death Eaters, who both happen to be former students of Hogwarts. I believe you know what happened a few days ago with my own father, and Lucius tried to do the same thing with his son Draco. But as you can see the results are the same. A dead Death Eater and a ruined wedding day." He finished sadly.

"I see, I can see you are telling the truth, we'll take these two to Azkaban and make sure Mr. Malfoy is given a proper burial. I can overlook the fact there was usage of underage magic, given the circumstances." He said with a kind smile.

Eliza and Narcissa both smiled at him "Thank you Mr. Crouch. That means a lot to us." Eliza said with a tear in her eye.

Mr. Crouch only nodded and lifted the body of Lucius Malfoy with his wand, Crabbe and Goyle already gone with the other Aurors.

When Crouch had left and everyone had retaken their seats Minerva stepped back up to the dais. "If you two are alright, shall we continue where we left off." She asked kindly.

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled "Yes Minerva, please let us continue. No need for Lucius to try and ruin our day." Narcissa said smiling.

"All right where were we, oh yes the best part. By the power invested in me by the Wizengamot, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. You may now seal your union with a kiss." She said smiling.

Narcissa and Eliza turned to each other shyly and kissed under loud applause from their family and friends.

When they broke their kiss and turned back to them both of them were smiling and had a few tears in their eyes.

After the kiss both Severus and Bellatrix signed the documents

Together they stepped down from the dais, accepting hugs from their family and friends. "Now that the official part is over, I welcome you all to join us for lunch. I believe Jupi has prepared us a feast especially for today." Eliza said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and followed the newlywed couple into the den, which now had enough room to seat everyone.

"Please everyone, take a seat and talk, we shall be right back after we have changed." Narcissa said with a smile.

The two women made their way towards their room, and left the others in the den, where they quickly fell into and easy conversation.

"So Fabian, how have you been, I understand a lot has happened in the last few days." Minerva asked with a smile.

"That would be an understatement Professor, there is too much to go into, but yes a lot has happened. Which reminds me. Do we need to inform the school of the name change of me and Draco, since we are both named Black now?"

"There is no need for that Fabian, everything has already been processed, as is Fleur's name in the Tournament." She said smiling

"That's what I love about magic, no paperwork to fill out." He said laughing. Minerva only nodded and smiled at him.

After a while Narcissa and Eliza joined them in the den and when they took their seats, lunch appeared on the table.

…

They ate in relative silence and after lunch it was time for the speeches.

Bellatrix went first "Dear Narcissa and Eliza, I have watched the pair of you together in the last couple of days and I have to say that I have never seen a couple more in love then you two. I wish you all the happiness in the world and once again I want to express my gratitude for accepting me into your home." She finished with a smile.

Everyone applauded and after she gave the newlyweds a hug, Severus stood. "My dear friends, I have watched you drift around each other for years, and still your love for each other was plain to see, except for the two sorry excuses for husbands you both had. But with them both gone your love has flourished and I wish you all the best in the future."

Everyone applauded and after he gave both of them a big hug and then retook his seat. Narcissa stood and addressed them "My dear friends and family. Thank you for sharing this special day with us, we had more planned but considering the attack today, we shall proceed to the reception and dance instead." Narcissa said with a smile.

Everyone nodded and they all walked to the den. Fabian caught up to his mothers and smiled at them. "It really was a wonderful ceremony you two, want me to provide some music for your first dance?" he said with a smile.

The newlyweds shared a glance and finally Eliza smiled at him "That would be wonderful Fabian, something classical will do." She said softly. He smiled at that "Of course Mum, I know what you both like." He said softly.

When they arrived in the den, he went behind one of the curtains and smiled when he saw the piano. It had been a while since he had played but he knew every piece he had studied by heart. He only hoped that he wouldn't get stage fright in front of so many people.

He then pulled back the curtain and sat himself on the bench, noticing how Hermione was looking at him with interest.

He smiled and started playing the Second Waltz. Which he knew was both his Mum's and Narcissa's favorite.

The newlywed couple smiled at him and slowly started their dance, looking lovingly in each other's eyes the entire time. "I love you so much Cissy." Eliza said softly. Narcissa kissed her and smiled "I love you too Liz, thank you for today." She said smiling.

More couples joined their dance and Hermione ended up dancing with Bellatrix. "This is fun isn't it Bella?" She asked softly. "It is Hermione, I just wish it could always be like this." Bellatrix said sadly.

After the first dance, Fabian enchanted the piano to play some classical tunes on its own, he really wanted to dance with his fiancé and he had seen the looks she had given him during her dance with his Aunt.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked with a smile

"Don't mind if I do Fabian, I could use a drink anyway." Bellatrix said with a loving smile.

"Care to dance my love?" he asked softly.

"Don't mind if we do loverboy." She said with a big smile.

He took her in his arms and they slowly started dancing on to the music, both of them completely lost in their own world. "I never told me you played piano. you were amazing." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her "I started playing when I was little, but it quickly became boring when i remembered everything by heart. So I found myself a new hobby, which happened to be excercising." He said smiling.

"And the results of both are amazing baby, I love you so much." She said after she kissed him.

"I love you too princess, now and forever." He said softly.

The party continued throughout the day and after dinner most of the guests took their leave. It was obvious Ginny and Luna wanted to be alone, and it was not any better for the newlyweds.

Jupi had graciously offered to clean everything up, stating that it was a thank you for everything Eliza and Narcissa had done for them over the years.

Fabian and Fleur both had their lovers in their arms as they walked upstairs, kissing them deeply as they walked into their room. "I have been waiting all day to kiss you like this princess." He said as he broke the kiss.

"I noticed love, you're anxious to get it on with us don't you. It's okay we have been through a lot today. We can wait another day. And we know how much you love Bella. If you want you can spend the night with her. I know you want to." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you love, but you know we have agreed to wait until we wait until we figured out how it is possible for us to love each other like that." He said softly.

"Zen I suggest we get some sleep and zomorrow we will find out what it is." Fleur said as she took off her and Yvette's dress.

Fabian smiled and vanished his clothes while Hermione took her dress off, all of them cuddling up in bed when they were naked.

"Goodnight my lovelies. Sweet dreams." Fabian said with a slight yawn.

"The girls kissed him in turn and then each other. "Good night everyone, sweet dreams." Hermione said as she laid her head down on her fiancés chest.

They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, all of them connected in some way and all of them smiling big.


	28. Soul Bond Revisited

**Bonded Souls**

 **C28: Soul Bond Revisited**

 **A/N: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N2: This is the chapter where everything get explained what has been happening. I hope you like it.**

The following morning Fleur and Hermione woke up to a familiar sight. They had shifted during the night and now Yvette was on top of Fabian, with Hermione and Fleur on both of his shoulders. Both of them had one of their hands on Yvette's butt and unconsciously they were squeezing it.

Yvette moaned at their ministrations and bucked her hips into Fabian's groin, getting a lovely groan from him.

Both Fabian and Yvette woke up from this and smiled at their mates who had not stopped their ministrations. Fleur pulled Yvette into a kiss and Hermione did the same to Fabian. Yvette crawled off of him and wordlessly Hermione took her place, putting his penis inside of her.

He moaned when he felt how wet she was and when he opened his eyes again he could see how Yvette had crawled behind his mate and was licking her pussy as she rode him. He was pulled into a kiss by his sister and she guided one of his hands to her breasts.

She moaned as his fingers took one of her nipples between them and gently began to roll it between his fingers. Fleur then got an idea, she broke their kiss and smiled at him "I've got an idea brozer, try and go wizt it." She said softly.

He nodded and smiled as she parked herself over his face. He got what her idea was and slowly started licking her. She moaned and then looked at Hermione. "Kiss me 'ermione." She said softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed Fleur deeply, moaning into each other's mouths from the pleasure they got from each other's mates. "I love you Fleur, Hermione moaned as Yvette licked her to another orgasm.

"I love you too 'ermione." Fleur managed to get out before she screamed Fabian's name as she came.

"I love it when you scream his name Fleur, it turns me on even more." She said with a smile.

"I just can't keep quiet wizt 'is tongue in me. And I love ze sounds you make when my mate makes you come too. Your moans are almost cute." Fleur said as she kissed her.

Hermione blushed and moaned again as Fabian shot his load inside of her. Both she and Fleur then got off of him while Yvette crawled back onto his chest. "This is lovely isn't it, being able to share the love we feel for each other." Yvette asked smiling.

"It really is lovely, but I'm wondering why it is possible. I think we should take a shower and then head to the library again to see what we can find. Fleur nodded at her "I zink zat is a good idea, ozerwise we will be in bed ze entire day." She said with a smile.

They laid together for a couple more minutes, before they got out of bed and made their way to the showers.

After their showers and they had gotten dressed they made their way to the library, where they hoped they would find some more information about their Soul Bond.

When they arrived at the library, Fleur and Yvette gasped at the size of it. "Mon Dieu brozer, where did all zis come from." Fleur said while she looked around.

"This my sister, is the only good thing my father's side of the family has ever done. My grandfather was a big book collector and when he passed he left all of this to my mother. He didn't believe anything good could come from Dark Magic and so just before he died he changed his will to leave the family fortune and his collection to my mother." He said with a smile.

"Zat is so amazing. To 'ave all of zese books at your disposal. I would never leave 'ere given ze chance." Fleur said with a longing smile.

"You will have the chance in a few months Fleur, then you'll have more than enough time to read at least a part of these." Hermione said smiling.

Fleur only nodded and then took a seat in one of the sofa's. "Zere is so much to choose from, where do we even start?" She said with a sigh.

He smiled and walked towards the shelve which held the book they used the first time.

"We'll start where we first found the information and go from there." Fabian said as he placed the book onto the table.

"I know zis book, but I'm afraid to say zat zis book is not accurate. I may 'ave a book that explains a bit more, but is back in France." She said sadly.

"If you can give me a title, maybe it'll be somewhere here." Fabian said as he hugged her.

"I don't zink it would, but it is called The Bonds of The Magical World." She said with a furrowed brown as she remembered the name.

"I think I have seen that here, let me go look for it. Could you meanwhile call Jupi for some breakfast sis?"

"Okay Fabian, anyzing in particular?" Fleur asked smiling.

"Sandwiches and tea is fine, something that's easy to eat while reading." He said as he made his way to the back of the library.

While Yvette and Hermione made sure they could read in comfort, Fleur called Jupi and asked him for some light breakfast and tea. She also asked him to inform Eliza and Narcissa that they would be in here for a while.

Meanwhile Fabian was in the oldest part of the library, he knew the book Fleur meant would be here, since he had seen it before.

'Where did I put it. I really need to start cataloging this library.' He thought as he rifled through the old bookshelves.

After a few minutes he found it. He smiled and wiped the dust from the cover. He walked back and smiled as he saw the girls sitting on the couches with breakfast waiting.

"Is this the book Fleur?" he asked as he placed it on the table.

Fleur looked a bit shocked when she saw it "Yes it is, I'm amazed it is 'ere." She said with big eyes.

"Like I said sis, enormous collection, and it's all ours to use." He said smiling.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, opening the book afterwards. She sought the correct passage and let them read it.

 _Soul Bonds are formed between two lovers, but unlike other forms of magical bonds the two lovers are usually exclusive to each other. There are some forms of this that go against the usual order. Some of which are described below._

 _The Veela Bond: This is the most common bond since the Veela are known to mate for life. But due to the sexual drive of the Veela one partner can usually not keep up. This is something that is seen even among Half-Veela. It is not unheard of to find a Veela with several partners, who she all loves dearly, but only one can be her mate._

 _The Polyamorous Bond: This usually represents itself within ancient bloodlines and in this the male finds himself attracted to several women, and even if he finds his mate this attraction will persevere. It is not unheard of that the male finds love with his sister or other members of his family. This is why this form of bond is also called the Family Bond. The male in this will always love his mate above all else but both will not see any problems with expanding their relationship with the other women the male loves._

Fabian closed the book and fell back into the couch. "So I guess we found out what it is huh." He said softly.

"What's the matter love, you don't sound so happy." Hermione said with a concerned look.

"Oh I'm happy that we figured it out, I'm just worried about what it all means. Just think about it, at the start of the schoolyear we were convinced that we were the only ones for each other. and then to find out that besides loving you, I have fallen in love with my sister, her mate and our Aunt, it's a bit much to process at this point." He finished with a sigh.

"I know love, but we'll take it one step at a time, just like we did before. And you're not the only one that has fallen in love with them. I have too, but it will be fine. We'll take it slow and see what happens."

"Your mate is right brozer, you two are not alone in zis relationship anymore, as I see it zere are now five of us. And we will 'ave to figure out what we will make of zis. All I know is zat I love you and 'ermione, but Yvette will always come first in my 'eart. I'm sure we will find a way to make zis work." Fleur said with confidently.

Yvette nodded "Fleur is right, I love you all, and I'm willing to give this a chance, as long as we talk about it everything we will fine. There is too much love between us for things not to be fine." She said smiling.

Fabian smiled and pulled them all into a hug. "I guess you are right, we'll take it slow, and we love each other as best as possible. I love you all so much." He said softly as a tear slipped free.

The girls kissed him, trying to make him feel a bit better. They started slowly but quickly it turned into something more. Fleur slowly took off his shirt while Hermione took off his pants. Yvette pulled him into another kiss, slipping her tongue in deeply.

…

Unbeknownst to them, Bellatrix had entered the library and when she saw the scene in front of her, instead of shock, she felt love for all of them.

All of them were in different stages of undress and slowly Bellatrix made her way towards them.

She walked up behind Fabian and kissed his cheek. "I should be shocked finding you all like this, but I can't help but feel love for all of you." She said with a smile.

Everyone looked at her with a smile, but it was Hermione who responded first. "Hey Bella, care to join us?" She said lovingly.

Bellatrix smiled "I would, but I have some questions first. Did you figure out what it could do for your bond?" She asked with a smile.

Fabian nodded and groaned as Fleur raked her nails over his chest. "We did, and if my three lovers could wait a moment with getting me naked., we can explain." He said smiling.

The three girls pouted lightly but took a seat around him, not completely breaking contact with him.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Bellatrix asked with a small pout.

"My lap is still free if it's not a problem." Fabian said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and took a seat in his lap. He smiled and then started. "We found out that our Soul Bond is a bit different from a regular one, it's a so called Polyamorous Bond, and it usually represents itself in ancient bloodlines. It said we are all mated as one, but that somehow the male is the main focus of the women. It is also not that unusual to feel love for members of his family. We will all love each other forever, and it is said that due to the age differences that have been recorded in these Bonds. That the eldest involved will eventually grow younger" He finished as he tried to keep his hormones under control.

Bellatrix smiled "So it's okay with you all if I do this." She said before she kissed him deeply. The girls smiled at that and when Bellatrix broke the kiss she blushed a bit. "It is okay to do that Bella, only if we get to join in too." Yvette said with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded at that "I would love it if you all joined in, but may I suggest not to do that here but moving to the bedroom."

The girls nodded and then all of them looked to Fabian. "I'm up for it, we'll have more room in bed anyway." Fabian said with a smile.

They got dressed again and made their way towards their bedroom.

As they entered their bedroom Fabian yawned and looked at his watch. To his shock it was well past noon. They had completely missed lunch and now that he was a bit relaxed again, he felt how tired he was. He turned back towards the girls who were already in various stages of undressing.

The girls noticed how tired he was and if they were honest, they were feeling it too. Once everyone was naked they all made their way to the bed, Bellatrix standing a bit at the edge, not really sure where she fit in at this point. Hermione smiled at her and moved back a bit, leaving enough room for the woman to crawl in with them. "Please Bella, join us. There is more than enough room in here." She said softly.

Bellatrix smiled and crawled in between them, resting her head on his shoulder as she laid down. "This feels so nice, you already have such broad shoulders Fabian." She said with a smile.

And I love your curves Bella, you are such a beautiful woman." Hermione said as she put an arm around her.

"Thank you Hermione, that means a lot to me. I love all of you." She said softly.

"And we love you Bella, but I think it is best as we get some sleep." Fabian said as he kissed all of them.

They nodded and snuggled a bit closer to him, all of them falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

…

A few hours later Fabian woke up alone with Bellatrix, who was currently draped over him with an arm and a leg. He smiled when he noticed how she grinded softly against him.

He noticed how she slowly woke up and smiled at him "Hey Fabian, had a good nap?" she asked softly. He nodded and pulled her on top of him, kissing her softly but deeply.

From the other side they could both hear the moans coming from Hermione, Fleur and Yvette. "I think they wanted us to have this time together. I suggest we make the most of it." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply, moaning a little into his mouth as his tongue slipped into her mouth. They made out for a few minutes and Bellatrix noticed he his penis hardened under her.

Fabian groaned when she started kissing her way down his chest. "You're so big for your age Fabian, that one time in the cubicle it surprised me, but even now I'm in awe of your size." She said as she gently started stroking him.

He groaned as she took his penis into her mouth and slowly, almost teasingly started sucking him.

She smiled and sucked him until he was at his full length. "I think it's time to mount this bad boy." She said with a wink.

He smiled at her "you make it sound like I'm some sort of a horse or something."

"You are a stallion Fabian, you have proven that before. And I will ride you like one too." She said as she let him slip inside of her, moaning as she felt how he filled her completely.

"Oh god, you are so tight Bella." He groaned as he captured her lips with his. "And you're so big inside of me." she said as she smiled and started riding him, her breasts bouncing every time she came down.

Feeling a bit left out Fabian flipped them over and started thrusting into her, getting the most erotic moans he had ever heard.

She pulled him down for a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You can be rougher with me if you want Fabian, call me names, spank me, I love it rough like that." She said after a while.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked uncertainly. She nodded and kissed him "I'm absolutely positive. I have seen you love me, so I'm not worried you'll mean anything you say." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled out of her "in that case, get on your knees bitch, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." He said with a bit of an evil smile.

"Yes master." She said compliantly. She then got on her hands and knees and stuck her ass up.

He smiled wickedly and thrust himself in with one stroke, getting a soft scream from her.

He started thrusting harder than he had ever done with any of the girls, and he slapped her butt every time his hips met hers. "Do you like that you whore?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Yes Master, please give it to me more." Bellatrix panted

"You are such a naughty bitch Aunt Bella, asking your nephew to spank you and call you names, just for your own pleasure." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Master, please punish me more." She managed to get out just before she screamed his name in orgasm.

He smiled at that, knowing that he could make her come by being rough with her. He also knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Lay down bitch, I want to come on your tits." He said panting.

She complied immediately and as she laid down he got an idea. He grabbed her breasts and stuck his penis in between them. He then started pumping between them and a few seconds later he coated her face and breasts with his semen.

She moaned loudly as he shot his load and wasted no time collecting as much as she could in her mouth, swallowing it all with a playful look on her face.

He then laid back down beside her, kissing her softly as she cuddled up to him. "I wasn't too rough with you, was I Bella?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix shook her head "No Fabian, it was perfect. I can't remember the last time I came as much as I have today." She said a bit woozy.

"I'm glad I was able to give you that much pleasure Bella, I love you. But I have one question though. What was up with you calling me Master?" He said softly.

"I love you too Fabian and I'm glad we could share this between us. And me calling you master was just a form of the roleplay we were in. you were my master and I was your slave, and you treated me as one, and I loved it." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

…

Behind them, Fleur and Hermione stood under the Arch, watching the last few minutes with smiles on their faces and both of them had an arm wrapped around the other.

"I zink zey both needed zat, don't you zink love?" Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione nodded as Yvette joined them on shaky legs "I think they did Fleur, but I think it's time we joined our mates again." she said smiling.

"What do you zink Yvette my love, ready for anozer round wizt my brozer?" Fleur asked as she kissed her.

"No love, not yet, but I'll join you on the bed none the less, they are my mates too after all." She said smiling.

The both kissed her and made their way to the bed, crawling up to Bellatrix and Fabian immediately.

Bellatrix was pulled into a kiss by Hermione and Fabian kissed Fleur deeply, all of them moaning loudly in the other's mouth.

After a while Fleur straddled Fabian, smiling at him. "We 'ave discovered somezing Fabian, somezing about our bond that we missed before. Hermione is not your true mate, we all are. It is a form of ze bond zat is so rare, it 'as only been recorded a few times in 'istory." She said with a kiss.

"She's right love, we have been doing some more research, among other things. And we found out we are all your mates. And now that you have completed the bond with all of us, none of us will be able to love another. Even Fleur and Yvette love you more than they love each other. This form of the bond overpowers all others. And between everyone in the bond there can be no jealousy, we discovered that the women involved in this form of Soul Bond also love each other nearly as much as they love the man. it also said depending on the number of mates, that each of them will portray a certain aspect of love. We don't know what these are yet, but I guess we will find out in the coming days." Hermione explained as she kissed him.

"So as you might have guessed Fabian, my love, we are now always going to be here, we can't stand to be parted from you. We all love you more than anything." Yvette said softly.

He smiled and kissed them all "So what you girls are basically saying, I've got a Harem of women who all love me, and those same women also love each other. I would say life doesn't get any better than this." He said with a big smile.

All of them slapped him on the arm and smiled "Zat is one way to look at it lover, but zere is more to it zan zat." Fleur said softly.

"I know love, I was teasing you, but I was serious that when I said life doesn't get any better than this, we all love each other and we will be together forever. I couldn't stand to be away from any of you at this point. I 'm just scared of one thing if I'm honest." He finished softly.

"What's that love?" Bellatrix asked gently.

He sighed "I'm afraid of what will happen if we have to go back to school. You would be here all by yourself. I don't think any of us could handle that separation." He said with a sad smile.

"I have thought of that baby, Severus pulled some strings and got me into Hogwarts as a teacher's assistant to him. This way I'll be able to see you all in school and sleep with you every night. Dumbledore already knows everything between us and he agreed to it." She said smiling.

All of them smiled big and kissed her. "That's fantastic Bella my love. now we really can be together always." Hermione said smiling.

Bellatrix blushed and hid her face in the pillow, giving the others a lovely view of her backside. Hermione smiled and crawled over her, letting her hands run gently over the older witches' back, enjoying the shivers that ran down her back.

"Fabian was right Hermione, your hands really are magic. Would you mind giving me a massage?" She asked with a soft groan.

"Of course love, I'll give you a massage, it looks like we lost the siblings again anyway. Why don't you join us Yvette, You look like you could do with some loosening up too." She said as she kissed the French witch.

Yvette nodded and laid down beside Bellatrix, waiting for Hermione to start her magic. Hermione meanwhile had to smile at the sight that laid before her. Two of the most beautiful witches she had ever seen, and she was so much in love with them it almost made her heart burst with joy. She then kissed them both on the back of their necks and slowly started massaging Bellatrix, feeling the knots in her shoulders that had piled up there.

Bellatrix moaned as Hermione worked on her shoulders. The girl's hands really were magic and she could feel the tension draining away.

Yvette smiled at that and kissed her deeply, both of them moaning loudly in each other's mouths.

Once Hermione was done with Bellatrix she moved over to Yvette after she gave Bellatrix a light kiss. Like she had done with Bellatrix she straddled Yvette and let her hands lightly roam over her back, getting a lovely moan from Yvette.

She started massaging her lover's back and smiled as Yvette moaned beneath her. "You're enjoying this love?" She asked softly.

"Enjoying it? I'm loving this baby, you could rub me like this every day." Yvette said as she was pulled into another kiss by Bellatrix.

Hermione smiled at her "I'd rather rub you another way baby." She said with a sultry smile.

Yvette turned over and smiled at her lover. "I would love that, but we need to get some dinner first." She said after she pulled the bushy haired brunette down for a kiss.

Hermione nodded "I think that would be best love, maybe we should tell our mate and his sister that." She said smiling.

They all looked over to Fleur who was currently on top of her brother riding out the last of her orgasm.

Bellatrix crawled over to them and kissed them both. "If you two are ready, we really want to get some dinner and then get some rest, tomorrow we are going shopping after all." She said softly.

Fabian groaned at that "I've forgotten about that. But okay we'll get dressed and get some food." He said after kissing the three girls.

They all nodded and then got out of bed to get dressed. Fabian smiling a bit to himself as he looked at his four mates. He was still a bit stunned about the fact that they all loved him as much as they did and he silently thanked every God he knew that he could have this happiness.

Once they all got dressed, they made their way down for dinner, they hadn't been downstairs the entire day and they would have some explaining to do.


	29. Shopping Spree

**Bonded Souls**

 **C29: Shopping Spree**

 **A/N: Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning they all woke up entangled in each other. Hermione and Bellatrix were currently resting on his shoulders while Fleur and Yvette had crawled on top of him.

As he opened his eyes he saw that Fleur's breasts were inches away from his lips and he felt how Yvette's breasts were wrapped around his penis.

Slowly he noticed how the girls woke up and instead of kissing them he took one of Fleur's nipples into his mouth and let his hand glide to Bella's and Hermione's breasts.

The girls moaned simultaneously as he pinched their nipples. Their moans woke up Yvette, who gave him a kiss on the tip of his already hard penis. He groaned and smiled as the girls started to disentangle themselves from him.

"Good morning my lovelies, ready to get some breakfast and go shopping?" He asked after he kissed them all.

Fleur smiled at him "Of course we are ready brozer, what girls doesn't like shopping?" she said while she got out of bed and made her way to the shower, winking at her lover.

Hermione and Bellatrix kissed Fabian and Yvette and followed her. Fabian smiled and picked up Yvette, kissing her as he carried her to the shower.

She smiled and slung her arms around his neck "I love you Fabian." She said softly.

"I love you too Yvette, more with every passing day." He said as he pulled her into another kiss.

Together they stepped into the shower and spent as much time actually getting clean as they did feeling each other up.

After their shower they got dressed and waited until their lovers finished their shower.

Yvette crawled into his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. "This is a first, isn't it love, that we have some alone time together." She said softly.

He smiled and nuzzled her hair. "It's not the first time, we were alone when we had sex, but it is the first time we spent together that involves us both wearing clothes." He said with a kiss to the top of her head.

She pulled him into a kiss and soon both of them lost themselves in it. They didn't notice Bellatrix, Hermione and Fleur standing there with big smiles on their faces.

Bellatrix cleared her throat and smiled when they looked at them a bit flustered. "Not that I mind you two having your moment, but if we want to get some shopping done today I suggest we get some breakfast and get going." She said smiling.

They nodded and Yvette got back onto her feet, pulling Fabian with her. She gave him another kiss and then walked over the other girls, blushing slightly when she put an arm around Hermione's waist.

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around both Bellatrix and Fleur, who both kissed on of his cheeks.

The walked downstairs and made their way to the kitchen, where Narcissa and Eliza were already sitting with their heads in their hands.

"What's the matter Mum." Fabian asked a bit worried.

Both of them looked up and smiled at him, despite the big circles under their eyes. "Morning everyone, we felt like celebrating yesterday and we had a bit too much to drink last night, and when we finally went to bed, we were kept awake by the sounds from your room." Narcissa said softly.

"Sorry about that but we discovered some things yesterday that really shook us up, and all of us wanted to spend the night with each other." Fabian said as he took a seat next to them.

"Really all five of you, I wonder what this information could be." Narcissa said with a smile.

He shared a look with his lovers and sighed softly. "Well, we found out that Hermione is not my mate, not my only one anyway. Fleur, Yvette, Hermione and Aunt Bella are all my mates. We didn't believe it at first too, but all of the signs were there and we were having trouble as it was to control our urges, so we went with it." He finished softly.

"This is an interesting development, that even your sister, her girlfriend and my sister are bonded to you. But if you are sure, we are fine with it. Like my wife always says: love is love, no matter in which form it comes." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled and hugged both of them "Thanks you two, that means so much to us." He said softly.

Eliza smiled and kissed the top of his head. "It's fine dear, we love you, and the fact that you have multiple mates was something we expected. We both know a bit about Soul Bonds since they kind of run in the family. No matter what, we will support you, always." She said softly.

He hugged them a bit tighter and felt how all of his mates joined the hug. "I love you, all of you and thank you for loving me. I feel I don't deserve it." He said softly.

"Of course we love you Fabian, we can't live without you." Bellatrix said softly as she kissed his neck.

"We agree love, we will not live wizout you for anozer day, and we will love you forever." Fleur said softly.

Narcissa smiled at them "It is so easy to see that you are all in love, and Bella, congratulations on finding love again. and aas far as men go, you couldn't have gotten anyone better than Fabian." She said smiling.

"Thank you Cissy, your and Eliza's support have always meant so much to me." She said smiling.

They broke their hug and smiled when breakfast had appeared for them, including some anti hangover food for Narcissa and Eliza.

After breakfast and saying goodbye to Eliza and Narcissa they made their way to the den, where Bellatrix and Fleur would side along apparate the others to Harrods.

…

As they arrived in the alley next to the warehouse and once everyone was a bit stable again, they made their way inside.

They made their way towards the ladies department, and Bellatrix once again revealed the magical department that laid behind it. "This is so amazing, I never imagined that this would lie behind Harrods." Hermione said, clearly in awe of everything.

Fabian took a seat and told the girls they could go do as they pleased and he would be right here. They all kissed his cheek and then went in pairs to find some new clothes. He smiled to himself and quickly lost himself to his thoughts.

He wondered what his mother had meant when she said that Soul Bonds run in the family. Maybe that was the reason she had been so understanding of everything, first his relationship with Hermione, then the fact that he had sex with his sister and she hadn't even blinked about it. And today she just accepted the fact that he was also mated to Yvette and Bellatrix, the latters easily being twenty years his senior.

Not that it really mattered, she was still a beautiful woman and if he remembered the book correctly, the age difference would not be a problem. He remembered reading the years would literally fall away with every passing month until she was close to the second oldest involved, which was Fleur. He had to smile at that, they would all have so much more time with Bellatrix and he could be nothing more than happy about it.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that the girls were done and were waiting on him. "Fabe, you in there love?" Hermione asked softly when they still hadn't gotten a response from him after a minute.

His eyes snapped to hers and he smiled. "Yes love, I'm here, I was a bit lost in my thoughts that's all."

"Pretty deep thoughts love, two hours have passed and we are about done here." Yvette said with a smile.

"I'll tell you when we are back home, this is not something for an open space." He said smiling.

They nodded and made their way to the entrance. He noticed all of them had at least three bags in each hand and he was wondering what they could have bought. Something told him he would find out soon enough though.

They apparated back home and appeared back in their room. He called Jupi to bring them some lunch while the girls made their to the other side, which had by now been converted into a gigantic walk in closet for all of them. Even Bellatrix had more room than she knew what to do with, which really was a symbol of her acceptance within their Bond.

As the girls came back they noticed how their lover was waiting for them with lunch. They all took a seat around him and ate in silence, all of them sneaking glances to him and each other every couple of seconds.

After lunch they all looked at him expectantly "So love you said you needed to tell us something." Yvette said expectantly.

"It's nothing too big, but I was just thinking on how easy my Mum's accept our relationship. When she said that Soul Bonds run in the family, it got me thinking. What if a Soul Bond never really leaves a bloodline, but it skips generations."

Hermione looked a bit thoughtful at that "I think that would be a good explanation for why, but didn't both books say the last recorded Soul Bond originated in France?" She said softly.

"Zat is true, but both ze Malfoy and Markov family find zeir origins in France, so it could be possible zat ze last recorded Soul Bonded people were from eizer family." Fleur said thoughtful

"That is a good theory love, but if it skips a generation, shouldn't that have made Fabians grandparents Soul Mates?" Yvette asked a bit confused.

"It's not a given that it skips one generation, maybe it skips generations until it finds someone who is worthy enough to be Bonded, but since we are dealing with something on such a deep emotional level, there is no way to verify anything." Fabian said thoughtful.

"But that still doesn't really explain why I am included in this Bond, I mean, what do I have to offer you guys." Bellatrix said a bit sadly.

Hermione and Yvette hugged her and Fabian leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I have thought of that Bella, you bring experience to this Bond, and in due time, you will also have your youth back. I have reread the book while you girls fell asleep last night and I found that when there is a vast age difference between the Alpha and his mates, the oldest one will actually physically get younger until she is the same age as the second oldest one. It won't happen overnight, but in a few months you will be the same age as Fleur is at that point. I'm guessing that will be around twenty. My guess is also that it is to give the mates as much time together as possible." He finished with a smile.

Bellatrix's face lit up at that "I will literally get younger over the next couple of years, that is so amazing." She said dreamy.

"I doubt you will become even more beautiful though, you are such a beautiful woman already." Hermione said softly.

"Thank you Hermione, and you are turning into a beautiful woman as well. Just give it a few more years and none of us will be able to resist you, not that we can at this moment, but you get my point."

"I do Bella, and thank you." She said after giving her a kiss.

Bellatrix smiled into it and deepened it a bit, feeling the need to take things further with the brunette.

While they were making out in the sofa, Fabian, Fleur and Yvette decided to give them some privacy. They made their way to the bed and once they laid down, Fleur and Yvette immediately cuddled up to him, each of them grabbing one of his arms once he wrapped them around his shoulders.

He smiled at them and gave both of them a soft kiss "You girls really are starting to get a bit possessive of me aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course we are, you are ours after all, just as much as we are yours. It's only natural zat we are a bit weary of ozer women trying to get what is ours." She said softly.

"And you know you don't have to worry lovers. You four are the only girls I will ever have eyes for, besides Luna of course, but she's a special circumstance. And you know that." He said as he kissed both of them softly.

Both Fleur and Yvette slug a leg over him and Fleur vanished his shirt with a flick of her hand. "I think we should continue what we started this morning love." Yvette said as she started kissing her way down his chest.

"Now, now, Yvette, remember what we talked about in ze store, zonight we all give him a treat, so please try to control your 'ormones until zen." Fleur said softly.

"Okay baby, but I just can't help myself, you're the one that got rid of his shirt." Yvette said smiling.

"I know, but we said nozing about cuddling up with 'im." Fleur said after she kissed her.

Both of them looked up at Fabian who was smiling at them "It's okay my loves, you can do whatever you want, and if you have something special planned, I can wait for that." He said as he kissed them both.

They smiled and relaxed back against him and lazily let their fingers trace the contours of his abdomen. "It still amazes me in 'ow good a shape you are brozer, I 'ave never seen a wizard in such a good shape as you." Fleur said softly as she rested her hand on his stomach.

"Thanks sis, I try to stay in shape as much as possible, which reminds me, I haven't done any training the entire holiday, you girls mind if I catch up some?" He asked smiling.

"Of course not love, we would love to see what you do to keep that delicious body of yours." Yvette said with a smile.

"I agree brozer, we are curious what it is you do to keep in shape. But you'll 'ave to excuse us if we get a bit carried away while we are watching you." Fleur said as she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed them both as he got off the bed. He walked to his closet and got his ankle and wrist weights, which he always used when he worked out at home.

He quickly put them on and noticed how the sofa was now empty. He saw how Hermione and Bellatrix also had moved to the bed, both of them obviously intent on watching him work out as well.

He smiled at them and flashed them a wink. He then dropped to the floor and started his pushups, again starting slowly but slowly increasing his reps.

The girls were watching with the lust clearly visible in their eyes. The sight of their mate working on his body was clearly too much for them and it wasn't long before they were all naked from the waist down. All four them were in a line and currently they were all slowly fingering each other, all the while they watched as Fabian slowly went through his routine.

When he stood back up he could hear the moans coming from the bed. he smiled and saw how all of them were looking at him with the lust clear in his eyes. "Is there room for one more my lovelies?" He asked with a sweet voice.

They all nodded and smiled as he crawled on the bed. He was immediately engulfed by all of them and within seconds he was completely naked.

Just before the girls wanted to jump him there was a knock on the door. "If you are ready in there, dinner is ready." Narcissa's voice came through the door.

"We'll be right there Cissy, give us a moment." Bellatrix said panting.

"Okay Bella, try to keep it short in there okay." Narcissa said, and they could hear the laugh in her voice.

They all shared a glance and together they got off the bed, finding their clothes and quickly getting dressed.

…

When they came back in their room after dinner, Fabian was guided to the bed. "We have something to finish love, but we have a surprise for you. Lie back enjoy the show." Hermione said softly.

The girls disappeared under the Arch and it gave Fabian a minute to compose himself. He wondered what it was they were planning, but he guessed it had something to do with their purchases today.

A few minutes later they came back and all of them were dressed in similar outfits. They were all wearing a lace bodice, stockings and lace panties, everyone in a different color. Fleur was in blue, Yvette in red, Hermione in pink and Bellatrix was in black. All of them had similar shy smiles on their faces and as one they made their way to the bed.

"You 'ave been so good to us the last few days my love, we decided you deserve something special. Tonight we are all yours, and you may do wizt us as you please. Fleur said softly.

"Really now, anything I want?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. They all nodded shyly and he had to smile at that. "Then I want to try something. I want Hermione, Bella and Fleur on your knees in front of me, and Yvette, climb over Fleur and rest your hips on Fleur's butt. I'm going to make you all come at the same time." He said as he kissed all of them.

They complied and once they were in position, Fabian took his own clothes off. He proceeded to pull every one of their panties down, and when he saw how wet they already were for him, he smiled.

"I love you all so much girls, and thank you for this wonderful surprise. And now for my surprise." He said as he pushed his penis into Fleur. At the same time he put two fingers inside of Hermione and Bellatrix and while he was thrusting into Fleur he started licking Yvette.

The girls all moaned at his ministrations. They were already halfway through their orgasm when they changed into their clothes, and when he entered them they were already on the verge of coming.

After a few minutes he could feel how they tightened and a few seconds later they all screamed his name as they came together.

As Hermione, Bellatrix and Yvette sagged down to the bed, Fleur got off her knees and pulled him into a kiss. "Zat was amazing brozer, but can I make a request?" She asked after she broke their kiss.

"Of course Fleur my love, anything you want." He said with a smile.

"I would love for you to pop my ozer cherry as well. I 'ave always wondered what zat would be like." She said with a blush.

He smiled and kissed her "Of course love, anything for my lovely sister." He said softly.

Her blush darkened a bit, but when she saw that the others were already entangled in each other, she got back on her knees and stuck her butt out at him.

He smiled at the sight in front of him "You have such a nice butt Fleur, so firm." He said as he slid his penis back into her pussy, getting it wet enough to not make it uncomfortable for her.

"Zank you love, i try to keep it in shape." She said with a blush.

"Are you ready sis?" He asked softly.

Fleur nodded and watched as he put the tip against her asshole. She took a deep breath and winced as he slowly pushed in.

"Mon Dieu, you're so big." She said softly.

"Sorry sis, do you want me to stop?" He asked concerned.

"Not if you know what is good for you. Just give me a minute to adjust." She said softly.

He kissed her softly and smiled at her "Whatever you say sis, just give me a signal when you are ready." He said softly.

She nodded and after about a minute she gave him a smile, giving him the okay to continue.

She kissed her again and slowly started moving again, loving the shiver that he could see running up her spine.

She moaned as he started thrusting and he saw how Hermione and Yvette were currently sucking on Fleur's breasts from below her. "Mon dieux, you know 'ow to drive a girl crazy." She panted roughly

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled him into a kiss. "That looks so hot love, I would love to be in her position once." She whispered in his ear.

"You'll get the chance Bella, just like Yvette will at some point. we can make it a roleplay again, just like our first time" He said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him again, slowly caressing his stomach as he thrusted into Fleur, who was moaning uncontrollably at this point.

He could feel his orgasm approaching and he momentarily broke the kiss with Bellatrix. "Fleur love, I'm going to cum." He panted heavily.

"Come in my butt Fabian, I need to feel it." Fleur moaned roughly.

He smiled and a few seconds later he coated her insides with his load, Fleur moaning loudly as she felt him fill her up.

He pulled back slowly and was immediately pushed against the bedpost, Bellatrix taking his penis in her mouth to lick up the last drops. He groaned as he felt her lips encircle his penis and a few seconds later she let his softening penis fall from her lips with a plop.

"You taste like your sister love, I could get used to this taste." She said softly.

"You're such a naughty woman Bella, I love zat." Fleur said softly as she kissed her.

When they broke their kiss they noticed how Fabian had laid down besides Yvette and Hermione, both girls asleep on his shoulder.

"I zink we tired 'im out a bit." Fleur said as she wrapped her arms around Bellatrix.

"I think so too Fleur, and if I'm honest I'm pretty tired too, what do you say we cuddle up to our lovers and go to sleep." She asked with a smile.

Fleur only nodded and together they found themselves a spot next to their lovers. Bellatrix crawled behind Hermione and Fleur found a spot next to Yvette. Like this they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

A few hours later Fleur woke up again. she couldn't sleep and her butt was a bit sore from his wonderful butt fuck. She had wanted it herself, but she forgot how big he really was, but shhe didn't regret she had done it, it had felt wonderful and she would love to do it again with him. She smiled at her lovers and then got out of bed, making her way to the shower.

Sometimes she need some time alone and this was one of those times, it didn't have anything to do with her mate or her lovers, but she just needed to be alone for a while.

As she stepped into the shower she sighed deeply. She felt how the emotions that she thought were buried deep inside made their way back again. she had always loved Fabian, from the moment she first had him in her arms when he was little. She had always hoped that he would be her mate, and when she found out he was, she had to share him with three other girls.

She felt how a few tears slipped free and she was trying very hard to stuff her jealousy back in the box. It wasn't necessary, but the Veela in her didn't agree with that.

She flicked her hand and soundproofed the room. She then turned her head into the spray and screamed while the tears ran down her cheeks.

'I love zem, all of zem. You don't decide who I can and cannot love.' She repeated in her head.

After a few minutes she felt herself calm down a bit, never noticing the door softly being closed. She was then wrapped in a pair of strong arms and she instantly relaxed. She then turned in his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"Shh Fleur, it's okay, you're okay, I'm here for you." Fabian whispered as he rubbed her back.

After a few minutes she looked up at him and saw the worried look on his face. She blushed and kissed him "I'm fine now brozer, thank you for 'olding me." She said softly.

"Anytime love, but what caused your breakdown?" He asked a bit worried.

Fleur sighed and relaxed against him "It was my 'eritage not agreeing with our Bond. That 'appens from time to time. but before I explain furzer I 'ave confession to make. I 'ave always loved you, from the moment I first 'eld you in my arms when we were young and I always believed eventually we would togezer. And now zat I 'ave you, I 'ave to share you wizt three ozers. I just wonder if zings would 'ave been different if we could 'ave seen each ozer more. And it's not me who zinks zis, because I love you, 'ermione, Yvette and Bellatrix so much, but it is my Veela side who rebels against me. She fuels zis jealousy and I can't 'elp but feel embarrassed about it." She finished softly.

He kissed her softly and hugged her. "There is no need to feel embarrassed about something you can't control love. and I have always loved you too, since the moment I met you I was in love with you. You were so beautiful I couldn't believe we were related. And you don't have to share me, we all share each other. we all love you so much." He said softly.

"I know and I'm sorry Fabian, I love you all too." She said softly.

"It's okay sis, what do you say we go back and cuddle up with the others, they were all really worried about you." He said softly.

"I would love to Fabian, but would they have any objections if I slept with just you for one night?" She asked a bit sad.

He hugged her tightly and shook his head. "I don't think they will love, but it's getting late, shall we go back to bed?" He asked with a slight smile.

She nodded and quickly dried herself off after turning off the now cold shower. Fabian kissed her and made his way towards the others.

"How is she love?" Hermione asked concerned.

"She's still a bit distressed, you girls mind if I spend the night with her?" He asked softly.

They all smiled at him "of course not love, she needs you tonight, we can do one night without you." Yvette said smiling.

He kissed them all in thanks and then made his way to the other side, where Fleur was already waiting for him with a sad look on her face.

He got into bed with her and kissed her. "You'll be okay Fleur, I'm here for you, now and forever." He said as they laid down. She smiled and pulled his arms around her, relaxing her head against his shoulder.

"Zon't let go Fabian, I can't 'andle it if you let go zonight." She said softly.

"I promise Fleur, I will always be here for you. At least for one night we can be a couple, like we always dreamt how it would be." He said with a kiss to her neck.

Fleur smiled and kissed him, lying on her side contently as he pulled her close.

They shared a last kiss and soon they fell asleep, both content for the moment, and both of them with smiles on their faces.


	30. Bella's Revelation

**Bonded Souls**

 **C30: Bella's Revelation**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fleur woke up in his arms, exactly like he promised. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him, feeling his morning wood pressing against her back.

She moaned softy as he shifted a little, and in doing so his penis slid between her thighs. Fleur moved forward a little and then turned in his arms. She kissed him softly and smiled as he slowly woke up.

"Good morning brozer, sleep well?" She asked softly.

He nodded and pulled her a bit closer. "I did thank you Fleur, how are you feeling?" he asked with a smile.

"I doing okay zanks to you, zank you for staying wizt me."

"I promised didn't I, and I never break a promise, not if I can help it anyway." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him again "I know zat brozer, but what do you say we go join our lovers in bed, I zink I 'ave some apologizing to do." She said softly.

"I don't think they are mad love, but joining our lovers is never a bad idea." He said softly.

She nodded and allowed herself to be picked up by him. He smiled as she slung her arms around his neck and placed some light kisses against his chest.

As they walked under the Arch they saw how the others were already awake, clearly waiting for them. He gently put her on the bed and then crawled next to Hermione.

Fleur took a deep breath and then sighed "I wanted to apologize for yesterday, due to my 'eritage I was a bit jealous that I 'ad to share Fabian. I know it is not necessary, but it is somezing beyond my control, and I'm sorry if I upset any of you yesterday." She finished softly.

She was then pulled into a hug by all of them. "It's okay Fleur, we understand it when you need some time alone with Fabian, and we all need that from time to time. There is nothing to be sorry for love. We all love you, and there is nothing that we can't discuss amongst the five of us." Hermione said softly.

"Zank you 'ermione, and I'm sorry for not talking to you all about zis. It is just zat I 'ave been alone for most of my life, so I dealt wizt everyzing alone." Fleur said with a soft sniff.

"You are not alone anymore love, never again. We'll always be here to protect you, love you or talk to." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled and pulled the woman into a kiss, feeling how the others quickly began to kiss other areas of her body. By now they had spent so many time kissing each other she knew exactly who was kissing her where. The only one that she was missing was Fabian. She opened her eyes saw him smiling at her, lounging in the corner of the bed.

She moaned when Hermione started licking her pussy from the front, while Yvette did the same from the back. Bellatrix took one of her nipples into her mouth and slowly started sucking. Finally she felt how Fabian took her other nipple into his mouth.

She knew she wouldn't last long with all four of her lovers pleasuring her and it didn't take long before she screamed out her orgasm.

She was guided down back to the bed by her lovers, who all held her tight. For once she was in the middle and she smiled as Fabian and Bellatrix came to rest on her shoulders.

Both gave her a kiss on the cheek and sighed happily. "Do you feel better now love?" Yvette asked softly.

Fleur nodded and relaxed against the pillow, content to be lying with her mates for now.

They laid like that for a few minutes before they heard a stomach grumbling. Fabian blushed and sat up. "Sorry girls, but I'm really hungry, could we get something to eat?" He asked softly.

The girls laughed and nodded, all of them getting off the bed and moving to the other side to get dressed. He smiled as he watched them leave and quickly got dressed himself.

When the girls were ready and together they made their way downstairs for breakfast.

As they entered the kitchen they saw that a warm breakfast was already waiting for them, and from the corner of her eye Fleur could see Narcissa's back as she moved to the den.

They ate in silence and after breakfast they made their way to the living room.

Bellatrix looked at her lovers and sighed, figuring this would be the best time to tell them everything. "I have something to tell you, it's something I learned when they were torturing me. It would have said it sooner, but it kind of slipped my mind." She said a bit embarrassed.

"That's okay love, we understand, but you can tell us now, right?" Yvette asked smiling.

Bellatrix nodded. "There is no easy way to say this so I'm going to say it. I know how the bastard survived. There is an old method, pre-dating even Hogwarts, where you can put pieces of your soul in physical objects to make sure you can survive anything, as long as the object is not destroyed. It is called a Horcrux, and the easiest way to make one is to kill someone. And Voldemort made seven of them. Two are already destroyed but five still remain. I know the location of four of them. But getting them will be difficult. One of them is in my Vault at Gringotts, another is at Hogwarts. There is his pet snake Nagini, i know there is a ring that he used as one and finally there is the most difficult one of all." She finished with a sigh.

"Which one will be so difficult Bella?" Hermione asked softly, dreading the answer.

"One of his Horcruxes is Harry Potter. He never intended to make him one, but when his curse reflected, a piece of his soul attached itself to Harry. In other words, Harry will have to die before we can get rid of him for good. I know they are planning his resurrection at some point during the year and you can bet it will be a big event when he comes back."

"We'll find a way Bella. But I think we should keep this quiet from Harry for now. He has got so much on his plate already." Fabian said with a sad look.

Hermione nodded at that. "You're right love, but we have to tell him sometime during the next year. It wouldn't be right to keep this from him." She said softly.

He nodded and kissed her. "We'll tell him everything when the time is right. But we'll have to collect the one in the vault and bring it to Dumbledore as soon as possible. Do you think that is a possibility Bella?" He asked kindly.

She nodded "No problem love, we can do that today if you want." She said with a smile.

"Then it's settled we'll all go to Gringotts today and collect whatever he used as a Horcrux." Fabian said with an excited smile.

"I know what it is, it's easy enough to find. He tried to use something of every founder, and he almost succeeded too. I know he used Slytherins Locket, Hufflepuffs Cup and Ravenclaws Diadem. I know the Diadem is somewhere in Hogwarts and the Cup is in my Vault. Where the locket is I do not know."

"That's okay we'll ask around when we're back at school. Right now I think we better get going." He said smiling.

They nodded and made their way to the den.

When they walked into the den they saw how Eliza and Narcissa were cuddling together on the couch, apparently lost in each other.

Fabian cleared his throat and smiled when the two looked up to them. "Hello everyone, how are you all doing this morning?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"We are fine mozer, we're just going to Gringotts for a bit." Fleur said with a smile.

Both Eliza and Narcissa smiled at them "That's fine, we'll see you when you get back. Be careful out there." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Yes mother." They all said smiling.

"Please Bella, I know you all are mated and everything, but you don't have to call me mother. You're still my sister, although I have to say you look a bit younger." She said while she looked a bit more closely.

"You really think so Cissy, we have read it was going to happen, but that has already started is a new one." She said a bit unsure.

Narcissa nodded and even Eliza seemed to notice it now. "You're definitely looking younger Bella, less lines in your face, and your overall appearance is definitely more youthful." She said as she hugged her.

"Thank you Liz, but we really need to get going, otherwise the Goblins will have gone on their break, and you know how long they take to get back."

"That's fine, we'll see you all later, take care." Eliza said as Fleur and Bellatrix apparated them away.

…

As they arrived in Diagon Alley, they made a beeline for Gringotts, not really wanting to spend any more time there then they needed to.

Fabian and Bellatrix were on the lookout for any suspicious activity the entire time, and it didn't go unnoticed by their mates. "Are you okay love?" Hermione asked softly.

He sighed and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry love, but I'm just being cautious, you never know who will recognize us and try something." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him "There is nothing to worry about love, the two biggest threats are six feet under, and we'll be damned if we let anything happen to the two of you." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and relaxed a bit, noticing that Fleur and Yvette had currently had Bellatrix wrapped up in a hug.

After a few minutes they continued their way towards Gringotts. Just before they got into earshot of the guards Bellatrix pulled them aside. "Before we go in I have something to tell you. The Goblins only know me under the potion. I will try to recreate that, so you must all promise me to show no affection whatsoever. It's probably better if only Fleur and Fabian go with me. I'm sorry but this the way it is for now." She said softly.

Hermione and Yvette smiled "That's okay Bella, we understand, we'll just go and visit Flourish and Blotts or something." Hermione said with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded and hugged them both. She then turned to Fabian and Fleur "Right, when we go in, you have to act like you are my niece and nephew who are just interested in seeing my Vault. Today you'll have to be the pureblood wizards that act that way." She said softly.

They nodded and Fleur even changed their clothes so they really looked like the purebloods they would be portraying. Bellatrix smiled at them "great job love, now you two really look like a couple of posh purebloods. If you guys are ready, then let's go inside. The sooner we get it, the sooner we can drop this charade." She said with a smile.

Again they nodded and followed her to the bank. When they entered Fleur had to contain her amazement. Never before had she seen such splendor in something Goblin made.

They made their way to the front where Bellatrix spoke to the Head Goblin. "I would like to enter my Vault." She said harshly.

The Goblin looked up from his paperwork and startled a bit when he saw Bellatrix. "Of course Mrs. Lestrange, and the two youngsters?"

"They are my niece and my nephew and they will come with us." She said in a harsh tone.

"Of course madam, if you would follow me." He said in a much more friendly voice then any of them were used to from a Goblin.

He led them to the carts but just before they got in the Goblin stopped them "There are two ways we can take to your Vault, one will lead through the waterfall, and the other one will lead us past the dragon. The choice is yours."

She shared a glance with her lovers and then turned to the goblin. "We will take the path that leads past the dragon. These clothes are new and I have no desire to have them ruined by a cart ride."

"As you wish Mrs. Lestrange, after you." He said while he motioned to the cart.

They took their seats without saying anything else, and soon they were underway towards Bella's vault, Fabian and Fleur holding hands the entire trip. This was more for comfort during the wild ride than anything else, since Fleur had never been in these carts before and it had been too long since Fabian had done this.

One wild ride later they arrived at the oldest part of the Vaults, where Bella's lay. Fabian knew that the Malfoy and Markov Vaults were also on this level but he had to wait a few years before he could access the Markov Vault.

They walked to Bella's Vault and waited a bit impatiently for the Goblin to open it. "Could you hurry, there are more things I would like to do today." Bella said a bit annoyed.

The Goblin bowed and opened the Vault for them. Waiting outside once it was open. They then stepped into the Vault, Fabian and Fleur's eyes growing big at everything they saw.

Bellatrix had to suppress the urge to smile at them and cast her Finite. She had cast a Multiplying spell on the Vault to fend off intruders. She then moved to them back of the room and saw the Cup standing exactly where she left it. She managed to suppress a shudder when she saw it, and wordlessly took the bag Fabian offered her.

She quickly grabbed the Cup and sealed it away in the bag, sighing softly when she did. For form's sake she filled a satchel with Galleons and then walked back out after she replaced her Multiplying spell.

The got back in the cart and without a word the Goblin took them back topside. The ride back was silent and Fabian was already thinking how he was going to get this to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

…

Once they were outside the bank and out of sight from the Goblins, Fleur changed their clothes back to normal. "It feels good to wear our normal clothes again, Non?" She asked with a smile.

They both nodded "It does, it makes my skin crawl every time I have to act like a pureblood. It feels so unnatural." He said softly.

"I know what you mean Fabian, I hate it every time I have to act like I was under that potion. That's just not who I am." Bellatrix said with a sad look.

"We know love, you've proven that to us. Let's not think about who we were or who other people think we ought to be, we can always be ourselves around each other. Now let us get our lovers and go back home." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and together they made their way to Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione and Yvette were already waiting for them.

"Hey lovers, did you get it?" Hermione asked softly.

They nodded "We got it, it was easy to retrieve, just the ride there is something I don't want to do again soon." He said with a smile.

"Understandable love, but what do you say we go home?" Hermione said as she kissed him softly.

"Do you mind terribly if Fleur takes you two home, that way Bella and I can deliver this thing to Dumbledore immediately. I can practically feel the waves of dark magic coming of this thing." He said a bit weary.

Hermione smiled and kissed him "That's fine love, we'll wait for you two at home. Just be safe." She said softly.

"We will baby, we'll be back before you know it." Bella said softly.

They all hugged and then Fleur apparated them away. "Ready Fabian?" Bella asked with a smile.

He nodded and clung to her arm. She smiled an apparated them to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

"No matter how many times I go by side along, I can never get used to the feeling afterwards." He said while he tried to steady himself.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I know baby, it's even worse for the one doing the apparating, but you'll be fine.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you love, but we should get this Cup to Dumbledore before I take you to the room and do completely different things to you." He whispered in her ear.

Bellatrix smiled at that "I'd love to be ravaged by you, but you're right that is something best done at home. And you know I'm now counting on you to do just that when we get home." She said with a sultry voice.

He groaned softly and kissed her again. "You all really know how to get me excited." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "We have a little while, I could do something for you to take the edge off a bit."

He smiled and kissed her "What do you suggest Bella, I'm all ears." He said softly.

"Let me show you." She then put a barrier around them and dropped to her knees. She unzipped his trousers and freed his straining erection. She quickly put it in her mouth and started sucking him quickly.

After a while she let him slip form her mouth momentarily. "Could you do something for me love?" she asked softly.

"Of course baby, anything." He panted roughly.

She smiled at him "Then put your hands on the back of my head and fuck my face." She said smiling.

"Whatever you say love." He said softly.

She took him back into her mouth with a smile, and felt how he put his hand on her head and started thrusting in and out quickly. He knew he wouldn't last long and a minute later he shot his load deep down her throat.

Bellatrix was a bit surprised that he came without warning, and she did her best to swallow it all. She was mostly successful but despite her efforts a little bit dribbled down her dress.

"You could have warned me love." she said softly as she tucked his penis back in his pants.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss "Sorry love, but I was lost in the moment." He said softly. "But I have to say this was hot as hell to do that to you."

"I know love, why you think I asked you to. I knew you wanted to try it so I gave you the opportunity." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close. "Still it was hot doing this outside. But we should really get to Headmaster Dumbledore before we both want a round two, I know I would like that."

Bellatrix flashed him a wink and cancelled her barrier. Once it was down she looped an arm through his, and together they walked towards the school. He rested his head against her breasts and smiled. "You sure you want people to see us like this Fabian?" She asked softly.

He nodded and smiled "There are no students here Bella, the only ones that could see us are the teachers and they are probably working hard on the stuff for when we get back, so as long as I can, I will stay like this, if that's okay with you baby." She said softly.

"I'm okay with it Fabian, why wouldn't I be okay with it. I was just afraid there might be talk you know." She said a bit concerned.

"Talk I can handle baby, I've managed to survive three years of it in school, they know not to fuck with me, looking back I'm just a bit upset that Draco was the one to get punched, when clearly there were better targets." He said with a sigh.

"It's fine Fabian, he forgave you for that, and you forgave him for everything Lucius made him say." Bella said with a kiss to his cheek.

Since it was still a few days before everyone got back to school, it was nearly deserted when they arrived at the Entrance Hall.

"It's been twenty five years since I graduated from here and it hasn't changed a bit since I left." She said as she looked around.

"I know right, that's the same thing my mothers said when they came here again after the Task." He said with a smile.

They made their way towards the Headmasters office when they came across Minerva McGonagall. "Well isn't this a surprise Mr. Black, and Ms. Black how wonderful to see you. What are you doing here this early?"

Fabian smiled when she called him that "Good to see you too Professor, we're just delivering something important to Headmaster Dumbledore, nothing else."

Minerva looked a bit confused at that, which was a first for both of them "An important package you say. Follow me." She said with a nod of her head.

They nodded and followed her towards the Gargoyle. Minerva said the password in a whisper and soon the stairs took them up to Dumbledore's office.

She led them in and they saw how Dumbledore was currently reading in his chair. When he saw them enter he smiled and put down his book. "Mr. and Ms. Black, how lovely to see you today. How can this old man help you?"

"We have come to deliver something very important Professor, something that is crucial to the Dark Lord, and we have brought it to you to destroy it." Bella said while she placed the bag on the desk.

He opened the bag and was shocked at what he saw. "Helga Hufflepuffs Cup, I never thought I would see it again." He said softly.

"There is more Professor, Voldemort made a Horcrux of it, so if we can figure out a way to destroy it, he will be weaker when he returns. We also know he use Ravenclaws Diadem as a Horcrux, and that it is hidden somewhere in the castle." Fabian said with a serious look.

"Destroying it will not be easy, but we will keep it here until we find a way. But I'm more curious to know how you know about the Horcruxes." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"That would have been me who told them Headmaster. I overheard them talking about it when I was captured. I know what they are but I just know the location of a few, next to the ones already destroyed of course." She said with a sad look as she remembered her days in captivity.

Unconsciously Fabian put an arm around her and softly rubbed her back, unaware of McGonagall still standing behind them.

"It is good you have told us Ms. Black, you can tell me all about the others once you start here at school. For now we will take care of this one and we'll see from there. But I see something has changed in you, care to explain?" He asked smiling.

She shared a glance with Fabian, who just nodded. "You are right sir, I presume you believe about the Bond Fabian shares with Hermione?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at her, already figuring out where this was going.

"Well, since Fabian and Hermione have come home a lot has happened. They discovered that he is not only mated to Hermione, but also to Fleur, her girlfriend Yvette and me. Since discovering that we have not spend a night apart from each other, and I must admit that is the reason I asked Severus to recommend me for the position as his assistant."

Dumbledore smiled at them "I figured as much, but it is nice to have some confirmation. We suspected there was something more, but we couldn't be sure until the Bond was complete, which it now seems to be. I can't be anything else than happy for all of you, although I would advise to confine any activities to your room. Otherwise there might be talk around the school, and that is something I want to avoid, with the Tournament and everything." He finished with a soft smile.

"We understand Professor and we promise to be careful, we just want to thank you for allowing this." Fabian said smiling.

"That is quite alright Mr. Black, we understand the consequences of keeping mates apart. But if you will excuse me now, I will have to go and find a way to destroy the Cup, and then somehow mend it in its original form, since it is still an artifact of one of this schools founders." He said still with a smile.

"We understand Headmaster, thank you for your time and we'll see you in a few days. Have a good day. But if it is at all possible, we would like to be informed when you have succeeded on destroying the Cup, so we can go and find the one here at school." They both said as Minerva walked them outside.

Dumbledore just nodded and waved them a halfhearted goodbye, but it was obvious he was already deep in thought.

Minerva led them to the edge of the wards and watched as the pair apparated home, a smile on her face as she remembered the man Fabian had grown into.

As the appeared back in his room the girls were already waiting for them. While that was not something new, it was new that they were all still wearing clothes.

"Hey you two, did you deliver the package, whatever it was." Hermione asked with a smile.

"We did love, and now that we're alone, I can tell what it was. The package was Hufflepuffs Cup. in other words a Horcrux with a piece of Voldemorts Soul. We delivered it to Dumbledore so he could find a way to destroy it." Bellatrix said softly.

They looked a bit shocked, but the look soon turned into a look of love and awe. The three girls flew in their arms, kissing them deeply.

Fabian and Bellatrix were a bit overwhelmed and slowly they were led to the bed, while someone was vanishing their clothes.

Like this they made love long into the evening, dinner forgotten and no one knew who made who come.


	31. Figuring Out The Aspects

**Bonded Souls**

 **C31: Figuring out The Aspects**

 **Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up alone, this was a rare occasion but he knew the girls couldn't be far away. He stretched and then noticed that the covers were bulging a bit. He lifted them and smiled when he saw his fiancé sleeping on his stomach, and judging by the feel her breasts were at the height of his penis.

When Hermione noticed that the covers were lifted she looked directly at the smiling face of her lover. She crawled up slowly and kissed him. "Hey love good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning princess, sleep well?" he asked after giving her another kiss.

"I slept fantastic love, but where are the others?" She asked as she cuddled up to him.

He shrugged as best he could with her arms wrapped around him "I don't know love, I thought I woke up alone, I think they are on the other side, or getting breakfast."

She smiled at that "It has been awhile since we have been really alone hasn't it love." she said smiling.

"It has been awhile love, and I think we should make the most of it, don't you think baby?" He asked softly.

She nodded and smiled "I like the way you think my Count, let me do everything, you must have it so rough with four girls that all want you." She said with a wink.

He laughed lightly and groaned as she kissed her way down his body.

Hermione smiled as she saw how he was already hard for her. "It doesn't matter how many times I see it, it still amazes me every time I see your dick." She said as she took him into her mouth.

He groaned again as her lips wrapped around him, Her technique was still in a league of its own, and none of the others could give him a blowjob like his fiancé did.

Hermione sucked him for a good five minutes when she felt he was ready for something more. She placed a soft kiss on the tip and then slowly kissed her way back. She then guided him into her, moaning loudly as he filled her again.

"I had almost forgotten how big you are love." she moaned as she started riding him.

Fabian smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "I love you baby, I love you so much." He said as he pulled her down for a kiss.

She smiled and moaned as he hit her deepest parts. "I love you too baby, now and forever." She moaned softly. She started riding him a bit faster, feeling her orgasm coming. A few seconds later she screamed his name as she came.

He flipped them over once Hermione had ridden out the last of her orgasm, slowly pulling out.

"Please baby, keep fucking me, I need you inside of me." She moaned roughly.

"I intend to love, and just the way you like it." He said with a smile.

She smiled and turned around, sticking her ass out for him. "It's all yours love, now fill me like only you can."

"As you wish princess." He said as he slowly entered her from behind, smiling at the loud moan that came from her.

Hermione smiled and started thrusting her hips backwards to match his thrusts, giving them both pleasure.

Fabian felt he wouldn't last much longer and sped up his thrusts. "I'm going to come baby." He panted roughly.

"Fill me up baby, I need to feel your load inside of me." Hermione panted as she felt how he shot his load inside of her.

He gently pulled out of her and as she turned back around, he immediately kissed his way back up her body, paying special attention to her nipples, taking one into his mouth and gently rolling the other one between his fingers. He looked up and smiled as he saw the look of lust in her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione moaned and treaded her fingers in his hair, keeping him right where he was. He tongue was magic around her nipple and it had been too long since she felt the sensation.

After a few minutes she pulled him up and kissed him deeply. "Thank you love, I think we both needed that." She said with a smile.

"You're right baby, as much as I love the others, you will always be my first love, and you shall always have a special place in my heart." He said with a soft smile.

"I love you too baby, but remember it can never be just us anymore, we can't do that to our mates. We all love each other equally, and sure there will be times each of us want to spend a night alone with you. But we can talk about that in time." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her again, quickly losing himself in her lips again. She flipped them and then rested her head on his chest. "I've been doing some more research baby, and I found out that polygamous marriages in the Wizarding World are allowed if a good enough reason can be given. I've been thinking a lot about it, and I feel in my heart that it would be so romantic if in time you would ask Bella, Fleur and Yvette to marry you. That way we could really always be together and eventually live together once we get out of school." She murmured with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her and kissed the top of her head "I figured you would do some research about that at some point, and I would love ask them all, but I think we should ask them first what their view on it is. Marriage is such a big step, and now that we are all involved in this, we cannot take it lightly." He said as he let his fingers lightly play across her spine.

She shivered and smiled at him "I know love, we will talk to them later today, because I know where they are, they are making breakfast for all of us, because it is time for us to find out who represents which aspect in the relationship." She said as she moved to his shoulder.

He quirked an eyebrow, but as the door opened he smiled. He saw Bella, Fleur and Yvette carrying a big tray laden with sandwiches, all wearing similar robes. They floated the tray over to the bed and then took off the robes simultaneously, all of them wearing nothing beneath it.

"Good morning you two, I trust you had fun while we were downstairs?" Bella asked with a smile.

"We did Bella thank you for asking, it was so long ago since it was just us, I must admit I missed it a little." She said with a slight blush.

"Zat is understandable love, you are each ozers first loves after all, it is understandable when you are thrown into such a bond at such a young age." Fleur said after she kissed them both.

"Fleur is right, you don't have to be embarrassed because you want to spend some time with your mate. The fact that we are all mated together does not matter in this. You can always talk to us. You know that right?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as she grabbed a sandwich.

They all ate in silence and as they ate, Fabian took a good look at Bella. It was easy to see that what they read was true, she was becoming younger every day and that made him smile. The few lines that were in her face were almost completely gone, and he had a hard time not looking at her chest, somehow it had got even bigger than it already was.

She noticed how he was looking at her and blushed slightly. "You're probably wondering why my breasts have gotten bigger, have you?" She asked him softly.

"Among other things, mostly I was just admiring your beauty Bella, it's so easy to see that you are actually getting younger." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Fabian, but I can explain why my breasts are getting bigger. My ex-husband Rodolphus found they were too big, and when he got the opportunity he made me have something called breast reduction surgery. That way he would be sure that it was permanent. But I guess the joke is on him." She finished laughing lightly.

"That bastard, how would he dare demand you doing anything like that to your body. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Both Hermione and Fabian said together, and even Fleur and Yvette looked like they were angry.

"Don't worry my loves, it didn't hurt that much and in the end I have won. My marriage to him was out of necessity, not out of love. I married him because it was expected of me. It is all of you who I love and that I intent to spend the rest of my life with." She said as she pulled them into a hug.

"And we love you for it Bella, we couldn't imagine our lives without you at this point." Hermione said softly.

The others nodded in agreement and kissed her softly, letting their love for her flow into their kisses.

Bellatrix smiled into the kiss she was currently getting from Yvette, she was then guided down to the bed by her lovers, who all chose a part of her cuddle up to. Bellatrix smiled and put her arms around them as best she could. Currently Fabian and Fleur were resting on her shoulders, Yvette had crawled on top of her and Hermione was resting with her head between her legs.

"I think I figured it out" Fabian said after a few minutes.

"Mind clarifying love, what is it you figured out." Hermione said with a smile.

"What aspects you all represent within our bond. Remember that the book said that each woman in the bond represents one of the aspects that the man has? I figured that out just now." He said softly.

"Well zon't keep us in suspense brozer, who represents what in our relationship?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"It's obvious if you think about it. Every person has Order, Chaos, Love and Passion in them. Hermione represents Order, because she can calm the Chaos in my heart with as much as a look. Bella is Chaos, because she helps ease the Order in my head. Fleur, you are Passion, because of your Veela side you feel the Love flowing through my hands more easily and are more receptive to it. And Yvette you are Love, because you can succumb so easily to my Passion when we make love." He finished with a kiss to all of them.

Hermione looked a bit thoughtful "That actually makes sense baby, but how did you figure it out?" She asked smiling.

He smiled and kissed her before he started "I got to think about it last night, about the differences between you four when I make love to you. I remembered our first time, we were both nervous, and I was completely dependent on you that day, I now know that it was the Chaos in my heart that bonded with the Order and sense of your mind to help us both." He said softly.

Hermione blushed at that "Okay, that makes sense, but what about the others? If you girls don't mind sharing the specifics of your sex life with us." She said with a smile.

Fleur shared a glance with the others and smiled at her "Of course we don't mind, there is absolutely no reason not to 'ave secrets between us." She said as she kissed her.

"I know that Fleur, but I would understand if you don't want to share everything." She said smiling.

"I think it's best if we share everything, that way we can understand our Bond better." Fabian said thoughtful.

They nodded and rearranged themselves around him, all of them a bit eager to hear his explanation.

"Right, I'll start with my lovely sister. The first time we made love you took control instantly. That was your Veela Passion seeking the connection with me. When I flipped you over, I think you felt that control you are so used to slip away a bit didn't you." Fleur nodded "That was my Love for you connecting with your Veela Passion, creating a perfect center between your Passion and my Love. it was probably the reason why I was ready for a second round immediately after. Which by the way was a first for me as well."

"I understand now, we finalized our bond when our opposite aspects connected, is zat what you mean brozer." She asked smiling.

He nodded and then continued "Next is Yvette, I saw you were nervous on our first night, but I could see the Love you held for me. When you started sucking me off, your Love and my Passion connected, creating the bond that eventually lead to our lovemaking that morning."

"That makes sense, I remember I was so nervous about making love to you, but I figured I would start where Hermione and Fleur had started with you, and when I started sucking you, I felt this wave of lust come over me, from that point I wasn't as nervous anymore, I just wanted you to be in me." She said with a blush.

"See, it all makes sense when we talk about it. And now for my lovely Bella, That first time at Harrods I felt how my mind quickly threw away all sense of reason. I wanted to have you in every way, and that afternoon we spent when we discovered this, The Order in my head connected with the Chaos in your heart, I think that is what inspired us for our roleplay." He finished softly

"I think you're right Fabian, something in you gave me a sense of security when we made love, otherwise I would have never asked you to do things we did, I was never like that with anyone." She said with a blush.

He smiled and kissed each of them, all of them trying to get a little more contact with him.

Hearing everyone talk about their first time with Fabian had gotten them all riled up. It was easy to see that the juices were already flowing down their legs.

"I now understand who represents what in our relationship, but I must say I'm curious what that roleplay was you did with Bella, any chance you want to do that with us too?" Hermione asked smiling.

"It was a simple master/slave roleplay, and I would love to do that with all of you, or again in Bella's case. But are you all sure you want this?" He asked as he looked them all over.

Fleur, Yvette and Hermione nodded, while Bella had a certain twinkle in her eye. "I have an even better idea love. How about instead of a simple master/slave roleplay, we make this a little more interesting. You and one of us will be the masters, and the others must please us as slaves." She said with a mischievous smile.

"That… sounds fantastic love, I'll leave it up to the four of you who will be the one next to me." He said as he leaned back a bit.

"So girls how shall we settle this?" Hermione asked smiling.

Fleur smiled at her "I zink we should give ze 'onor to Bella, out of all of us she 'as gotten ze least time wizt Fabian. We owe 'er somezing zon't you zink?" She said softly.

Yvette and Hermione nodded and softly kissed her. "Then we are in agreeance, we are at the mercy of Bella and Fabian tonight." Hermione said with a smile.

Bella kissed them all and smiled "Thank you girls, we'll give you a moment to get ready, but when we call you, you come to us immediately and we will ask for complete compliance tonight, and afterward we will make it up to you. Because that is also part of the deal." She said softly. They all nodded and then Bella made her way to her lover.

"It looks like I will be the one that will be beside you love." she said as she kissed him. He smiled and put an arm around her "I think that's for the best, that way you can guide them better. Even I will have to follow your lead on this." He said softly.

"I have already seen you're a natural, just do the same you did to me, but try to make it more personal for every one of them. But if you want I can whisper you what to do when we get busy." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled and groaned as she slowly started stroking him. "We can't have you at half strength before we start, now can we love." She said with a coy look.

He groaned softly and smiled "You're right love, we can't have that, but you need to be prepped too." He said as he softly stroked her pussy. Bellatrix moaned and brought his fingers to her lips, licking each of them as she stood from the bed. "Let's go take a seat and start this love." She said as she kissed him again.

He nodded and took a seat next to her, wrapping one arm low around her waist.

"Alright girls, front and center." Bellatrix said harshly.

Hermione, Fleur and Yvette came forward a bit cowed, all of them wearing slight blushes on their faces.

Bellatrix had a slightly evil smile on her face, showing a little bit of the witch she had pretended to be for so long. She slowly pulled Fabian up with her and together they walked towards the girls.

Fabian suppressed a smile, he saw what she was up to and he decided to go with it. Bellatrix walked up to Yvette, who was on the right side of the line, while Fabian slowly walked over to Hermione, who was on the left.

He gently caressed her butt and with his other hand he softly squeezed her breast, as if he was inspecting the wares. At the look of lust on her face he smirked. "You like that don't you, bitch. But I believe I didn't say you could already get excited. I believe you need to be punished." He said with a smirk. Hermione blushed a bit deeper "I'm sorry master, please punish me for disobeying you." She said softly.

"And so I shall, but first you will pleasure me." He said as he retook his seat. Hermione nodded and got to her knees.

He spread his legs and smirked as Hermione slowly crawled over to him. "I think you know what to do here, don't you slut?"

"Yes master." She said softly before taking him into her mouth. She felt how his hand came to rest on the back of her head and how he started moving her head back and forth over his penis in a steady pace.

Meanwhile Bella watched as Fabian and Hermione got into things. "I guess that leaves you two sluts for me, I guess it'll have to do." She said with a bit of a sigh.

She walked back to her chair and sat in it with her legs spread. "Both of you will pleasure me, one will lick me clean and the other will service my breasts. Be quick about it." She said with a similar smirk as Fabian was wearing. "Yes mistress." They both said as Fleur got on her knees and started crawling towards Bellatrix. Yvette slowly followed and once Fleur applied her mouth to Bellatrix's pussy, she bent forward and started licking her nipples. "That's good sluts, keep that up." Bella said as she laid one hand on Fleur's head, keeping the blonde exactly where she was.

Fabian saw how his sister and his lover were pleasuring his Aunt and he shared a smirk with Bella. "These sluts are well trained aren't they?" He said after he kissed her. Bellatrix nodded at him "They are, but that is to be expected with such lovely faces."

He then pulled Hermione back and motioned her to him. "It's time for your punishment, you slut. Lie face down in my lap. I'm going to spank you so much, your ass will be red for a week." He said with a smirk.

"Yes master." She said as she laid down in his lap.

"You have a pretty nice ass for a Muggle girl, I wonder how it will look when it's nice and red." He said as he gently caressed her butt.

Hermione shivered and yelped as his hand connected firmly with her butt. She wasn't really used to this yet, but she could feel the juices already gathering on her thighs.

Fabian noticed this too and spanked her again. "You are getting off on this aren't you, you really are such a naughty slut." He said softly.

Hermione smiled at that "Yes master, I am a slut, please punish me more for being such a naughty bitch."

He kept spanking her until both her cheeks were a nice shade of red, Hermione moaning louder with every time as his hand connected with her butt.

Fabian smirked at her "Now, place your hands against the bed and present your pussy. I'm going to fuck you good, you Muggle slut."

Hermione complied and presented her butt to him, her thighs smeared with her juices.

He smirked at that and shoved himself inside her in one thrust, getting a loud moan from Hermione.

Bellatrix smiled at him and then let go of Fleur's head. "You sluts have done good, I want you two in sixty nine position and ready for me before I get back, otherwise there will be punishment." She said harshly.

"Yes mistress" The girls said compliantly.

Bellatrix walked behind Fabian and pulled him into a kiss. "You're doing great Fabian, and the girls really seem to like this. The sex after this is going to be amazing, I promise you." She whispered as she went under The Arch.

He smiled as she walked away and redoubled his efforts on Hermione, who was moaning loudly and was visibly having trouble to keep her footing at this point.

Fabian seemed to notice this too and pulled out of her. "Lie down slut, I want to see your face as you come." He said with the same smirk still on his face.

"Yes master, anything you want." She said softly as she laid down on her back, automatically spreading her legs for him.

"That's a good girl, already spreading your legs like a bitch in heat. I'm glad you learned something from your punishment." He whispered as he entered her again.

By now Bellatrix came back and she had attached a strap on dildo to herself, easily the length of Fabian's penis.

She kissed him deeply and strutted over to Fleur and Yvette, who were licking each other deeply. Bella walked up to them and smirked. "I think you two know what to do with this don't you." She said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes mistress, zank you for zis." Fleur said softly.

Fleur and Yvette started licking the dildo and both of them were moaning while they did it. Bellatrix had a hand on both of their heads and smiled down on them "You two really are sluts. Whether it is a dildo, a dick or pussy, you will lick or suck anything. Now Fleur, lie down and be ready to get fucked. Yvette you can continue sucking my breasts, but keep your pussy wet, you are the next in line." She said with authority.

"Yes mistress anything you want, we are yours to use." They said softly.

"It's good that you know that." She said as she inserted her dildo inside of Fleur. Yvette meanwhile had turned her attention back to Bella's breasts and by now even Bellatrix couldn't hold back her moans anymore.

Hermione meanwhile was moaning louder and louder, she felt how Fleur was almost next to her. She looked at Fabian, who smirked at her. "You want to kiss her, don't you bitch, go ahead, you have been a good girl, you have deserved a little treat. But I want to hear you scream as you come." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you master, you are too kind." She panted roughly.

Bellatrix smirked at her lover, and then looked to Fleur "What about you slut, do you want to kiss her too, do you need to feel her tongue in your mouth?"

"Yes mistress, I would love zat." Fleur panted as roughly as Hermione.

"Well, you have been a good girl, you have deserved a treat as well. On second thought, I have a better idea, lie down next to her, then you can kiss her all you want while I fuck you. And you can make your girlfriend come at the same time. But I also want to hear you scream as you come. So remember that." She said as she pulled out of the blonde.

"Zank you mistress." Fleur said as she repositioned herself.

Bellatrix then took her place next to Fabian, immediately burying herself back into Fleur as she kissed him. Fleur meanwhile buried two fingers inside her girlfriend while she kissed Hermione deeply.

Fabian now had one hand on Bella's breast and was squeezing it softly as they kissed each other deeply.

While they were making out they both heard Fleur, Hermione and Yvette scream their orgasm as they came at the same time.

They broke their kiss and smirked at them "Aw isn't that sweet, the sluts all came together. But I think it's time we do too." Bellatrix said as she vanished her strap on with a flick of her hand.

"I agree Bella, but I'm kind of feeling like coming over all of you, but I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind licking you to your orgasm." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say lover." Bella said as she positioned herself over Hermione.

It took only two more strokes before Fabian shot his load over all of them, groaning loudly as he came. He could hear that Bella also came with a load moan.

When he reopened his eyes he saw that all of them were covered in his spunk and that they were in the process of licking each other clean.

He smiled and then crawled to the bed, taking all of them in his arms. "You were all fantastic, I love you all so much. Thank you so much for this." He said as he kissed them all.

They smiled and guided him down to the bed. Hermione was the first to claim his shoulder and he smiled at her. "I didn't spank you too hard I hope, love." He said softly.

Hermione shook her head and smiled "You didn't love, you just surprised me with the first one. But I loved it none the less, this is definitely something we can do more often. As long as we talk about it up front like we did today, we'll be fine." She said as she kissed him.

"You were wonderful baby, I just hope you're not mad at me for calling you a slut and a Muggle and such." He said a bit guilty

She straddled him and kissed him deeply. "I know you didn't mean a word of it love, it actually turned me on, but only from you guys I will take it, anyone else I will punch in the face." She said with a soft smile.

"What and ruin zose magical 'ands of yours, not a chance 'ermione, we will a protect you from ever 'aving to punch anyone." Fleur said determined.

"I know Fleur baby, I was only teasing, but if it's all the same to you guys, I would like a nap. As much as I enjoyed it, it really wore me out." She said with a yawn.

Fleur smiled and kissed her, feeling a little bit tired herself. "I zink 'ermione is right, a nap before dinner will do us good." She said softly.

They all just nodded and quickly arranged themselves around Fabian, all of them smiling about how their day had gone.


	32. Vacation Is Over

**Bonded Souls**

 **C32: Vacation Is Over**

 **Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N: Since I have another nice lead in chapters, I decided to give you guys a bonus this week. And I want to give a speical Thank You to SerenityRose, who so far has reviewed almost every chapter since she started following.**

A week later Fabian and the others stepped out of the Floo in Dumbledore's office. Eliza and Narcissa were coming too, to discuss some things with the Headmaster for the next schoolyear.

Fabian and Fleur said goodbye to their mothers and then made their way towards the room. It had already been agreed that Fleur, Yvette and Bellatrix would stay with them for the rest of their time at school, and some adjustments had to be made to their room.

Since they had a little while before lunch, they decided to do this before they would do anything else.

As they entered their room Fabian was immediately attacked by a streak of blonde that hugged him fiercely. "Hey Fabe, it's so good to see you again. how have you been?" Luna asked with a big smile.

He smiled at her "I've been great Luna, the most amazing things have happened over the last few days, and I can't wait until tonight so that we have time to tell you. But how are you doing?"

Luna's smiled saddened a bit. "I've been okay Fabian, but Ginny and I have been arguing a lot lately, most of the times about you. She doesn't understand our bond. Sometimes I think Ginny and I aren't bonded at all, but I just don't know at this point." She said sadly.

He led her to the couch and pulled her down into a hug. "You'll be fine Lulu, if you want I'll go talk to Ginny, and as for the part of you two not being Bonded, maybe you're right but we can do some research about that. For now just try and love each other like you did at the start of the year." He said softly.

Luna smiled faintly and wiped away a tear. "Thank you Fabe, I'll try to." She said softly.

At that moment the rest of the girls came into the room. Hermione and Fleur smiled when they saw him with Luna, but Yvette and Bellatrix looked at them a bit suspiciously. "What's going on here?" Bellatrix asked a bit too loud.

Luna startled at her voice and hid behind him as much as she could. Fabian softly rubbed her back in comfort and smiled at her "Don't worry Bella, I forgot to tell you about my bond with Luna didn't I?"

"Indeed you did Fabian, should we be worried?" Yvette asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He smiled and motioned them to sit. When they sat down, they all looked at him with interest. Hermione and Fleur knew exactly what was going on and had taken a seat next to him.

"I have known Luna for several years now, she was my first kiss and we have always been great friends. She is the little sister I never had, before this holiday at least, and more often than not we call each other that. After our first kiss we found out we are better friends than anything else. I don't love her like I do all of you, but it's close. She is my best friend and I will always try and protect her from anything. And like I do with all of you, it hurts me when she is sad, so I will always do anything to see her smile." He finished softly.

Bellatrix and Yvette had a few tears in their eyes, embarrassed to have jumped to conclusions. "I'm sorry Fabian, I didn't know you two were that close. Although if I think about, after seeing the two of you hug each other at the wedding, I should have known. And I'm sorry if I came over a bit harsh Luna, I really didn't mean to." Bellatrix said softly.

Luna smiled at them "It's okay, it used to bug me too when Fabian would be hounded by all those other girls. The only one I liked from the beginning was Hermione. But I think we'll get along great too, I get a similar feeling with you as I did with Hermione." She said dreamily.

Fabian smiled at her "That's probably because we are all bonded now Lulu, but it will be a bit lengthy to get in to now, I promise to explain everything after lunch." He said softly.

Luna just nodded and cuddled up against him, smiling to herself as she finally relaxed a bit.

Hermione and the girls had to smile at it. "They are really cute when they lie together like that, aren't they?" Bellatrix said softly.

The girls nodded and Fabian smiled. "I can still hear you, you know, but thank you anyway." He said softly, as not to wake Luna, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

While the girls made their way to the bedroom, Fabian noticed that they still had a little while before lunch and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later the door opened and Ginny walked in. He opened his eyes and motioned her to sit. She looked a bit suspiciously at him, but could understand why he would do this.

"What is it Fabian?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"It's nothing big Gin, but Luna told me you guys had been arguing a lot lately, care to tell me why." He asked softly.

Ginny sighed. "I don't really know the why Fabian, but I guess I am just a bit annoyed why she clings to you so much. Sometimes I wonder if we really are bonded, or that we just wanted it to be, so we could be together. I love her, I really do, but sometimes I just wish we had waited a few years." She finished softly.

He smiled at her "You two really mirror each other so much in some things, and it is clear to everyone that you love each other. Tell you what, I'll check again if you two are bonded after lunch, because I think you two share something different as well, and the reason Dumbledore's spell worked the way it did, was because of the bond Hermione and I have, because that wasn't complete at the start of the year." He said with a smile.

At that moment Hermione came back. "Hey Gin, how are you doing?" Hermione said smiling.

Ginny smiled and hugged her "Okay I guess, just feeling a bit down because I might not be bonded to Luna, it would explain why we were arguing so much though." She said softly.

"It'll be fine Gin, even if it turns out you two are not bonded, you still love her, I can see that. It only means you get to have a more normal relationship with her." She said with a soft smile.

Ginny smiled at her "Of course I still love her. I was just jealous on the bond she had with Fabian. She dotes on him so much and I was just jealous of that."

"I know what you mean Gin, I was jealous of Luna too when we first learned of our bond. But now I understand why they need each other. Luna sees him as the big brother that will protect her from the bad things in the world, and he needs her to keep him grounded. She understands him better than anyone, and they need each other in their lives. Luna loves you too, and she needs you but her strange Bond with him will never break, we just have to accept that and love them both."

Ginny sighed softly "I know that Hermione, and we will have to talk a lot before everything is settled, but we will be fine. I just have to believe that. I just love her too much to let her go." Ginny said softly.

Hermione smiled and then took a glance at her watch. "We better wake them up and make our way to the Great Hall if we want to make lunch."

Ginny nodded and the two girls made their way to the couch both of them kissing their mates softly.

Luna woke up to the smiling face of her girlfriend. "Hey Gin, what's wrong?" She asked sleepily. Ginny smiled and hugged her tightly once she stood up "Nothing's wrong baby, nothing at all. I'm just glad to have you in my arms. I'm sorry for everything I said, I was jealous and it was uncalled for." She said sniffing softly.

Luna took her face in her hands and kissed her softly. "You are forgiven love. I will always forgive you. I love you so much." She said softly.

The two girls hugged Fabian and Hermione tightly and walked away hand in hand, both wearing shy smiles on their faces.

"Lunch is ready love, ready to face the masses again?" Hermione asked with a smile.

He just nodded and kissed her, keeping one arm wrapped around her as they broke it. "Let's go love, I believe we have a few people waiting for us." He said smiling.

Together they walked towards the Great Hall, ready to face anything the Tournament and the remainder of the year could throw at them.

…

That evening after dinner, Fabian told Ginny and Luna about what they had discovered during the break.

"Right, now that everyone has been fed, I shall tell you two what happened over the holidays. The day we came home Fleur and I actually fucked our mates in front of each other, and we even kissed each other afterward, which shouldn't be possible, considering everything we knew about Soul Bonds. I didn't admit it then, but I had fallen madly in love with my sister and her girlfriend. A couple of days later we got a visit from Bellatrix, who had been tortured and beaten up by the Death Eaters. She told us how everything she did was either an act or was done against her will, since she was kept on a powerful potion by You-know-who. But I digress. By the time the wedding came, all of them slept with me at least once. So the day after the wedding we did some more research in a different book. This book learned us that what the five of us have is a Polyamorous Bond. Which basically means that all four of them are my Soul Mates. So that's why they will all be joining us in here from now on. That is also the reason Bellatrix got a job here as Snape's assistant." He finished softly.

Ginny and Luna smiled "Talk about an active holiday Fabian, but I understand why I get the same feeling with the others as I did with Hermione." Luna said dreamily.

"I guess so Lulu, we all love each other very much, and it is possible that our feelings have synchronized now."

"That must be so amazing, having four beautiful women fighting for your attention all the time." Ginny said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "It is pretty great, but while I'm busy with one or two, the others have found pretty interesting ways to keep each other company." He said with a smile.

Ginny and Luna both blushed brightly at that. "Does that mean what I think it does?" Luna asked softly.

Fabian just nodded and laughed lightly as the girls blushed a bit deeper. "So, do you want me to check your Bond?" He asked once their blushed had faded a bit.

The girls shared a look and both nodded. Fabian smiled gently and took out his wand. He incanted the spell that Dumbledore had used before and saw how the same two red lines floated to the girls again. This time the lines didn't turn blue, like he kind of had expected.

The girls saw how the lines didn't change color and both of them looked a bit sad. "So this means were not Bonded huh?" Ginny asked softly.

"No, you're not, you are just two girls who love each other very much. And that is fantastic too." He said as he wrapped them in a hug.

"Does this mean we have to go back to our own dorms again?" Luna asked with a soft sniff.

"Of course it doesn't, the way I see it is that you two have a chance to work on your relationship in private. That is something most couples would dream of. And furthermore, what Dumbledore doesn't know won't hurt him. He has used the same thing with us for three to four years, so it's just a measure of payback." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Fabian, what you did for us means so much to both of us. But I think it's time for us to go to bed, we have a lot to talk about." Ginny said softly.

"That's okay girls, we'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams." He said as the girls turned around. "Oh, and Ginny, be careful with my little sister okay." He finished smiling.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and nodded, getting a smile from him. He then turned on his heel and walked towards his bedroom, where he suspected that his mates were already waiting for him.

As he entered the room he had to smile. All of them were sitting neatly in a row on the bed, none of them wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Were you all waiting for me?" He asked with a smile.

"You know we were brozer. I zink it's time for you to get naked and join us." Fleur said with a husky voice.

He smiled and slowly took off his clothes, the girls all watching him intently and the lust was clear in their eyes.

Once he was naked as well, he slowly walked over to the bed, the girls making room for him to crawl on. As he crawled onto the bed he kissed all of them deeply. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" he asked as he pulled back from Fleur.

"Well, we had the idea of treating you tonight, so you just have to lay back and enjoy yourself." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and allowed himself to be brought down to the matrass by his four mates. Hermione and Fleur both lied down next to him and started kissing him in turn, while Bella and Yvette started working on getting his penis wet for them, each of them sucking him a few seconds before the other did the same.

After a few minutes Bellatrix got on top of him, sliding his penis inside of her with a moan. He then got a better idea as Bella started riding him. "Girls wait a moment, I have a way we can all enjoy ourselves. One of you sit on my face, and I will eat you out, the other two can ride my fingers. That way we can all come together." He said smiling.

Yvette shared a glance with the others and mounted his face when they nodded. Hermione and Fleur meanwhile positioned themselves over his fingers and both inserted two fingers in their vagina's, moaning as they both started riding him.

Meanwhile Bella had pulled Yvette into a kiss as Fabian started licking her thoroughly, The two women moaning into each other's mouths.

After riding him for a few minutes, Bella sped up and a few seconds later she screamed his name as she came. When she had ridden out the last of her orgasm she got off of him and laid down beside him, Fleur taking her place immediately. She was soaking by now and it didn't take long before she also screamed his name, joining Bellatrix when she had come down from her orgasm. They had already agreed that Hermione would be the last one, so she would be the one that made him come.

Yvette mounted him and she also came within minutes, the combined passion of his tongue and fingers proving to much for the French witch.

"I guess that leaves me love, and you know how I want it." Hermione whispered in his ear.

He nodded and smiled as she guided him into her butt, while still being on top. She moaned loudly as he penetrated her deeper than ever before, and she was pulled into a searing kiss by Fleur as she bounced up and down his penis.

Bellatrix and Yvette had crawled back up to him and were alternating in kissing him and letting their hands glide down his frame. He couldn't hold it in anymore, the combined love of his four mates too much for him. He moaned loudly and came deep inside Hermione's butt, which triggered the brunette's own orgasm, which had her also screaming his name as she came.

Once she had come down from her orgasm, she slowly got off of him with a moan and laid down behind Fleur, who pulled her into another kiss. "Zat looked so 'ot baby, but didn't zat 'urt. I know it 'urt me when he first fucked me from behind." She said softly.

"It did the first few times we did it, but I got used to it, and you will too, if you still want to do that with him." She said with a smile.

Fleur only nodded and smiled at the brunette, sighing contently as she felt one of her arms come to rest around her waist.

Fleur wrapped one arm around Fabian, who already had an arm around Bella, and appeared to be already asleep. Bella on her turn had wrapped an arm around Yvette, who was holding Bella's hand tightly. Fleur and Hermione shared another soft kiss and then closed their eyes and soon all of them were fast asleep.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up to find only Hermione in bed, the sight making him smile and a bit sad at the same time. Bellatrix had probably already gone to get breakfast before Potions and Fleur and Yvette needed to get back to the Beaxbatons Carriage, to inform Madame Maxime of them staying with Fabian and Hermione for the rest of the year.

He kissed her softly as she woke up "Morning princess, sleep well?" He asked softly. Hermione nodded and stretched, looking around her "I slept great love, but where are the others?" She asked with a yawn.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess Bella is with Snape for the last minute things and Fleur and Yvette are probably back to the Beaxbatons carriage to inform Madame Maxime of the new situation.

"So that means we have the room all to ourselves, I like the sound of that." She said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "If we didn't have less than twenty minutes before breakfast, yes. But unfortunately we have to get going if we want to make breakfast." He said softly.

Hermione pouted a little but got up none the less. He smiled and kissed her softly. "I know you would have loved some time alone, but we can figure something out, and you can always ask the others anything, even if that means some alone time." He said softly.

She smiled at that "I know love, and it's not that I need to have alone time with you, but my brain is still playing catch up with everything. But I'll be fine, let's get dressed and see how everyone is doing." She said while she pulled her panties up.

He shook his head and fetched his robes. When they both were dressed they made their way towards the living room.

AS they entered they saw how Ginny and Luna were just making their own preparations to go. "Good morning you two, had a good night?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Both Ginny and Luna blushed "Yes we had a good night, we talked a lot, and I think you can guess what happened afterwards." Luna said softly.

Fabian and Hermione smiled and together the four of them walked towards the Great Hall.

As they entered the Great Hall they could see how most of them were already seated. They quickly took a seat next to Harry and Parvati and started filling their plates. "Hey Harry, how was your holiday?" Hermione asked smiling.

Harry smiled at her "My holiday couldn't have been better, when I got home Aunt Petunia told me Vernon had been hospitalized and that he probably wouldn't be home for the rest of the holiday. So it was just me, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Parvati for two weeks. Aunt Petunia was so happy that I got such a beautiful girlfriend that she actually had tears in her eyes. I haven't seen that for years. Even Dudley hit it off with her and it made for a wonderful Christmas." He finished smiling.

"That's good to hear Harry, you deserve some peace and quiet after everything." Fabian said smiling.

At that moment Ron and Lavender came in, which was a bit odd, since Ron wasn't one to be late for breakfast. "Good morning Ron, you're looking good, did you lose weight?" Fabian asked smiling.

Ron nodded and smiled. "Yes, since I got together with Lavender I have something else to occupy my time with than eating." He said laughing.

Fabian and Harry clapped him on the back and smiled as he filled a moderate plate for both Lavender and himself.

After breakfast the Gryffindors made their way to the dungeons for Potions. Fabian and Hermione were a bit nervous since they didn't know how the Wizarding raised students would react to seeing Bellatrix next to Snape as his assistant.

As they entered the classroom, they saw a smiling Bellatrix standing to Snape, who had the usual stoic look on his face. "Good morning class, as the more perceptive of you might have noticed we have an addition to our class. Most of you know her probably but I will introduce her none the less. This is Bellatrix Black and from this point on she will be my assistant in this class. She will have the same authority as me and will take points if necessary."

There was a slight murmur among the students but everyone quickly went silent when they saw the look on Snape's face. "Now that we got that out of the way, you may start with brewing some Cough Potions. Madame Pomfrey has requested several useable dosages, and it is something that even the most inept brewers amongst you can do. You have until the end of this class to produce it. Now get to work." He finished harshly.

They got to work and Fabian smiled as his fiancé started getting ingredients as he got the cauldron ready. "This feels good again doesn't it love, being at school and not having to think about anything else." Hermione said softly.

He nodded and took a look around the room. More and more people had started working with the Slytherins since they saw that Draco joined them at the Gryffindor table. Draco and Pansy were silently working on the table next to them, sharing loving glances with each other the entire time.

After class most of the couples had at least one flask of potion ready and as everyone packed up their things Snape gathered everyone's attention. "Well done all of you, you have done well today and I'm glad that more people have started working with The Slytherins. For next class I want you to read up on Grindylows. Class dismissed."

Everyone was a bit shocked at hearing Snape compliment them and all of them took their leave towards the next class.

…

When they were back in their room after dinner Fabian sagged in one of the sofa's. Hermione smiled and cuddled up next to him. "Rough day love?" She asked softly.

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Not rough per se love, but just not having all of you around all the time hurts, I have gotten so used to having all four of you around all the time that I forgot how much it would hurt not having you there." He said softly.

"That's understandable love, I missed them too. But Bella, Fleur and Yvette will be here soon and then we can help you forget everything if you want." She said smiling.

At that moment Bellatrix came in, who had to smile when she saw her mate and her lover on the couch. "Hey you two, how was your day?" She asked smiling.

Fabian shrugged "It was okay, just a bit lonely without everyone there, I really missed all of you today." Fabian said as Bellatrix took a seat next to him, wrapping one arm around his waist.

A little while later Luna and Ginny came into the room, smiling when they saw them cuddled upon the couch. They decided not to disturb them and quietly made their way to their room.

When Fleur and Yvette came in and saw their mate and lovers cuddled up on the couch, they both couldn't resist kissing them. "Hello lovers, ready for bed?" Yvette asked smiling.

"It's a bit early for bed, but now that you're here, we can at least find something to occupy our time with." Fabian said smiling.

"Oh I'm sure we will brozer, but first I 'ave some fantastic news. Yvette and I will transfer 'ere next year. We spoke to Madame Maxime about everyzing and she understood the pain one feels when you are parted from your mate. It was intended zat I would graduate zis year, but I wanted to at least share one year wizt everyone and since French Classes are so different from ze British we will be joining you in fifth year. So we'll 'ave two years zogezer at school, so we will all graduate at ze same time. And of course Gabby will also join us next year, she will be joining Ginny and Luna in fourth year." Fleur finished smiling.

Fabian just smiled, he figured that they would do something like that and he hugged the two French witches. "That is fantastic sis, and we may not be related by blood Fleur, but I still know pretty good how you think. I figured you would do something like that, and I love the fact that we are going to finish school together." He said softly.

Fleur moved to kiss him, but he lightly placed a finger on her lips. "Let's get into the bedroom fist my loves, there you can do anything you want to me." He said softly.

The girls nodded and followed him into the bedroom. All of the sharing a smirk with each other behind his back. They had already discussed some things before dinner, and they had filled Hermione in on it before they went back to their room. Tonight Bellatrix would have some fun with him, and she had some spirited ideas about what she was going to do with him.

As they entered their room Fleur and Yvette kissed him softly, before giving him a wink and walking over to the other bed. Hermione also kissed and smiled "Have fun love." she whispered with a wink.

Fabian quirked an eyebrow as she walked away, but as soon as he turned to Bella he knew what she meant. Bellatrix was completely naked in front of him and she was wearing a bright blush on her face.

"Fabian, I have wanted to ask you something since the first time we had sex." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Would you please make love to me?" She said quickly.

Fabian smiled and slowly walked up to her "Of course my love, anytime, but why were you so nervous to ask me this?" He asked with a worried look.

Her blush deepened a bit "Well, since we usually do some form of role play, I was afraid that we could never truly make love. So I would like to ask you to treat me like your girlfriend for tonight. Could you do that for me?" She asked softly.

He could see that this was a big issue for her and he kissed her softly. "Of course I will do that for you. And to prove myself worthy of you, you are in control tonight, I'll do anything you want." He said with a smile.

She kissed him softly and guided him to the bed, vanishing his clothes with a flick of her hand. She then laid him down and slowly started stroking him.

He smiled as he was pulled into a passionate kiss, moaning as Bellatrix slid herself down on his length. "You are such a beautiful man Fabian." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her. "Thank you love, and I'm all yours." He said with a smile.

After a while he flipped them and quickly fell into a nice rhythm. Bellatrix moaned loudly every time he thrusted himself inside. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and smiled at him, lettin the love she felt for him flow through the kiss and her eyes. She loved feeling him inside of her like this, never before she had felt like this when she had sex and the things he stirred up inside of her.

When he sped up his thrusts she knew that he was close. "You're close too aren't you love, let us come together." She said as she pulled him into another kiss.

He nodded and slowed down a bit, he couldn't hold out much longer, but judging by her moans she was close too. And he was proven right when she screamed his name at the same time he filled her with his seed a few seconds later, both of them moaning loudly as they rode out their orgasm.

He slowly pulled out of her and kissed his way up her body, getting a lovely smile from her. "Thank you for making love to me baby. You were amazing. I love you so much." She said after accepting a kiss from him.

Fabian smiled "I love you too Bella, you were amazing too, and it was my pleasure to make love to you, it was a nice change of pace from our usual." He said smiling.

Bella curled into him and smiled as his arm wrapped around her, both of them closing their eyes with a content smile on their faces.


	33. Second Task Preparations

**Bonded Souls**

 **C33: Second Task Preparations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

A few weeks later the Champions once again had gathered in the room. All of them had thought of ways to get their hostages during the Holidays, and now it was time to share their thought with the others.

"Good morning everyone, the Second Task is fast approaching, and a few days ago I received word who our hostages are going to be. I think that most of you know who it will be, but there is one that needs some explanation. Viktor, for you it's going to be Natasha, Fleur you need to save Yvette, Harry of course for you its Parvati, and Hermione, you need to save Bellatrix." He got some confused looks from Harry and Viktor as he finished.

"I can see you don't understand this, but I will explain. You all know about my bond with Hermione, but during the Holiday we discovered something about our bond. It turned out that I'm not only mated to Hermione but also to Fleur, Yvette and Bellatrix. Don't ask me how that happened, because we don't know, but what I know is that I love all of them and that we can't live without each other. But trust me that this will not get in the way of my duties as the Referee." He finished with a soft sigh.

Harry still looked a bit confused but smiled at him "It'll be okay Fabian, and I know you won't let anything cloud your judgement as Referee." He said smiling.

"I agree with Harry, you have been fair the entire time and I'm sure you will continue this." Viktor said with a smile.

"Thank you Viktor, but there is more. I think it is best if we try to get you all tied going into the last task. We have information that Lord Voldemort is coming back soon, and we believe he is going to during the Third Task, since that would give him a crowd to show that he is back. We know he is after Harry, since he is the one that finished him the last time. Having all of you going into the Third Task tied should give us an advantage. So my proposal is, once you have saved your hostages, that all of you surface simultaneously. That should give you all the same scores and that will give me an opportunity to divide some points accordingly." He said smiling.

"That sounds like a good plan Fabian, but how do you plan to pull this off if the Merpeople will report to Dumbledore what happened down there." Harry asked confused.

"That's easy Harry, I have talked to them already and they have agreed to help us with this. But there is one more thing I need to discuss with you all. I have felt the water of the Black Lake and it is freezing. So I suggest everyone thinks of a way to stay warm underwater." He finished smiling.

They all nodded and once they agreed to meet up just before the Task, Harry and Viktor took their leave, both of them already deep in thought.

Fabian sagged into the sofa and sighed deeply. He was already spent and the day was only halfway through. Hermione and Fleur shared a look and took a seat next to him. "You okay brozer?" Fleur asked softly.

He smiled at her "I'm okay Fleur, just tired from everything. I swear this Tournament is causing me more stress than it is worth." He muttered softly.

They shared another glance and smiled at each other. "Are you zinking what I am zinking love?" Fleur asked with a smile.

Hermione only nodded and together with his sister they lifted Fabian off the couch and carried him into the bedroom, under loud protest from him.

He was quickly deposited on the bed with a loud oomph and when he looked up he saw that all four of them were naked in front of him. "Now don't get the wrong idea love, we are not going to make love to you right now. You are tired and stressed and we want to help you with that, so all four of us are going to give you a massage to help you relax a bit." Hermione said as she and the others climbed onto the bed.

Fabian really was too tired to object and if he was honest, he really didn't want to. The girls always gave him the best massages when one of them would do it, getting it by all of them would be a new one.

He turned around and laid down face down on the matrass, smiling again at his good fortune.

The girls positioned themselves around him, Bellatrix taking a seat in front of him to massage his neck and shoulders, Hermione straddled him from behind to get his back, Yvette would massage his legs and Fleur would massage his feet. That way they would have everything covered to ensure that he would be jelly in their hands by the time they were done.

As they started their massage he had to moan at their combined efforts. He was in heaven right now, all four of his mates were tending to his tired body and he was sure life couldn't get any better than this.

Because Bella was sitting right in front of him with her legs spread, he could smell her arousal. He shifted a little bit because his penis was quickly becoming hard for them.

The girls seemed to notice and shared a smile with each other. All of them applying a little more pressure to the area they were massaging, getting a lovely groan from their mate.

They massaged him for close to an hour and finally when Hermione got off him, they allowed him to roll back around, his penis standing straight up for them. "My, my is zat for us brozer." Fleur asked teasingly

"You all know it is, it will always be for you, I love you all so much." He panted roughly.

All of them smiled at that "We love you to baby, now what do you want us to with this bad boy, hmm?" Yvette said huskily.

"Fabian groaned at the tone they were using "I don't care what you do, but please, let me come, it is starting to hurt at this point." He said groaning.

That seemed to hit a nerve. "We can't have our love in pain, certainly not by our own doing. That would look bad on us as mates, wouldn't you agree girls?" Bellatrix asked with a wink.

They shook their heads and then Fleur got an idea. She motioned the other to her and whispered her idea in their ears. All of them smiled and rearranged themselves around him. Fleur and Bellatrix put his erection between their boobs, while Hermione placed herself over him with Yvette opposite of her.

Fabian got what their plan was and he moaned when Hermione and Yvette licked the tip of his penis in tandem, while Bella and Fleur let it slide between their boobs softly.

He lasted for maybe two minutes when he came harder than ever before. The girls were surprised by the force and soon all four of them were covered with his spunk. Fabian fell back to the bed in a heap and was still panting heavily as the girls started to clean each other up, licking his come off of each other.

Afterwards they laid down beside him and kissed him softly. "Feeling a bit more relaxed now love?" Yvette asked softly.

He nodded sleepily "I am completely relaxed now, thank you my lovelies. It was really something I needed, but right now, I would love to take a nap with you all." He said as he yawned.

"Zen zat is what we'll do brozer." Fleur said as she wrapped an arm around him and closed her eyes.

He kissed each of them softly and then he closed his eyes too, quickly falling asleep in his mates' arms.

…

It was well past dinnertime by the time they woke up, but none of them could really care about missing dinner. While Bella and Hermione quickly put some clothes on to prepare a nice dinner for the five of them, Fleur and Yvette were still asleep on his shoulders.

As they woke up and softly kissed him, Fabian had to smile. "Hey girls." He said sleepily.

Fleur smiled at him "Bonjour brozer, 'ow did you sleep?" She said softly as she trailed her fingers over his abdomen.

"I slept amazing baby, I can't remember the last time I fell asleep so relaxed." He said before Yvette pulled him into a kiss.

"That's good love, that means we succeeded in our plan of helping you wind down." Yvette said after she broke the kiss.

He smiled and was quickly pulled into a three-way kiss by his mates. They lost themselves quickly and soon they were softly stroking each other again.

They didn't even notice how the door opened and Bella and Hermione stepped in with a tray that held dinner for all of them.

Bella cleared her throat and smiled when they looked to them, all panting heavily. "It's nice that you guys have woken up all giddy to get started again, but I believe that we will be able to continue longer after we had dinner." She said smiling.

They all blushed and made their way over to their lovers, not even bothering covering themselves up.

After dinner Fabian, Fleur and Yvette redressed themselves and sat themselves around Bella, who had already said she had some more information about Ravenclaw's Diadem hidden at school.

Once they were all seated Bella started "I have asked around in the last couple of days and Severus came with an interesting theory. There are lots of rooms in the Castle that have never been entered or have been hidden for a long time. If I know Tom a little bit, he must have found one of the rooms and hid it there. If we can find this room, we can find it." She finished smiling.

Fabian then got an idea. "Give me a minute, I have an idea." He said as he walked out.

Once he was in the living room he walked over to Ginny's and Luna's room. He knocked softly. "You girls decent?" He asked through the door.

He heard some stumbling and a minute later Ginny opened the door, her hair a bit tousled. "Hey Gin, mind if I come in?" He asked kindly.

Ginny smiled and opened the door a bit further, so he could walk in. He had never seen their room from the inside before, but it was easy to see that both of them had added a touch of self to their room.

"What can we do for you Fabe?" Ginny asked with a smile.

He smiled at them "Well I was hoping that I could borrow my sister for a few minutes, we have a few questions that only she can answer, since she is the only Ravenclaw we know." He said softly.

Ginny just smiled at him, she and Luna had talked a lot over the last couple of weeks and by now she understood why Luna was so close to him. "Of course you can Fabe, no need to be shy about that." She said smiling.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled as Luna walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What would you need me for Fabe?" She asked smiling

He smiled at her "I'll explain once we are in our room." He then turned to Ginny "I'll have her back soon Gin, I promise." He said smiling.

"Take all the time you need Fabe, I need to catch up on homework anyway." The redhead said with a light laugh.

He smiled and together with Luna he walked back to their room, but before they entered he wrapped her into a hug. "How are you feeling Lu, I can see something is still bothering you a bit."

Luna smiled faintly "Trust you to notice, but it has nothing to do with Gin. I just got a letter from Daddy, saying that he has to seek refuge somewhere. The Death Eaters are apparently after him for his knowledge of the Hallows. I don't know where he is, but he basically said that our home isn't safe anymore." She said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lulu, but if you ever need somewhere to stay I can talk to my mums, I doubt they will say no to you. But did I hear you correctly that your father knows about the Hallows. You mean to say that they are real? " He asked a bit confused.

"Thank you Fabe, I might take you up on that if I can't stay with Ginny over the summer. But to answer your question, the Hallows are real, and I know two of them are in school at this point. Harry has the cloak, and I suspect Professor Dumbledore had the Elder Wand." She said smiling.

That shocked him a bit. "Wow, that's so cool. That tale is the most known in our world and for it to be true makes it even more amazing." He said softly.

She hugged him and smiled "I know, but I believe you had some questions for me?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded and led her inside, where the others smiled when they saw the blonde. "Hey Luna, thank you for coming." Hermione said smiling.

…

Luna took a seat next to Fabian and looked around, it still surprised her that they were all bonded to him, with no obvious jealousy between them. She smiled shyly at them "Fabian said you had some questions for me?" She said with a slight blush.

Bellatrix smiled at her "We do Luna, it is about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. I know that it has been lost for a long time, but we were hoping you might have heard something about it." She said softly.

"The Diadem, whew, that has been lost for centuries, but I know someone who knows where it is." She said with a smile.

"Really Lulu, who might that be?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"You might know her as the Grey Lady, but I know her as Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena's daughter. If anyone would know where it is, she would. But I'm more curious why you would need the Diadem." She said with a confused look.

Bella sighed softly. "Well, we know that You-know-who might have found it when he went to school, and he has used it to store a piece of his soul in, just like he did with the diary." She said sadly.

"He made a Horcrux of it, no wonder he keeps finding ways to coming back." Luna said with a look of shock.

Luna was not the only one who had a look of shock on her face. It was evident on the other's faces as well. "How do you know about Horcruxes Luna?" Fabian asked confused.

Luna smiled "Well, my father likes to explore, and on one of his journeys he heard some things about it, and by the time he came back he went to do some research. And since he knew I know Harry Potter, he figured it would be useful for me to know." She finished smiling.

They all smiled and hugged her "Although I would say you are too young to know about such things, I can't be anything else but grateful for this. Thank you Luna." Bellatrix said as she lightly kissed Luna on her cheek.

Luna blushed brightly at that "Thank you Ms. Black." She said softly.

"Please Luna, call me Bella, everyone in the family calls me that. And since you are practically Fabian's sister, I consider you family." She said with a smile.

Luna hugged her again and smiled. "Thank you Bella, I can see why you are one of Fabian's mates. You are just as sweet as him." She said softly.

Now it was Bella's turn to blush "Why thank you Luna, that means a lot to me." Bella said smiling sadly.

Luna smiled at her "Don't mention it Bella, you deserve happiness after everything that has happened." Luna said as she tightened her hug.

Their conversation turned back to the topic, since it was getting a bit late and they had some plans for tomorrow. "I'll go to talk to Helena tomorrow to ask her about the Diadem, and then I'll come back to you if she has some information." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"If you would do that, you would be the best Lu, thank you." Fabian said with a hug.

"Don't mention it Fabe, I'll think of a way you can repay me." Luna said with a wink.

He laughed at that "I'm sure you will Lu, and I'm sure I will be embarrassed when you do, since that is something you always manage." He said with a smile.

Luna just stuck her tongue out at him and then gave him a hug. "Well, I am your little sister, so it's my job to embarrass you, just as it is Fleur's job to tease you." She said smiling.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way Lu. But I think it's time to get you back to your girlfriend, before my mates decide to jump me again." he said with a wink to the girls.

"It would indeed be best if I wasn't present for that, might scar me for life." She said with a smile.

He shook his head and led her back to their room, giving her a big hug before she walked in.

As he walked back into his room, the girls were still all sitting in the sofas next to each other, all of them in identical poses. It worried him a little, but he would go with anything they had planned for him.

After a while Hermione got up and led him to the bed, giving him a wink over her shoulder. "Love, the girls and I have been talking, both when you went to get Luna and just now when she left. There is something that I want to discuss with you, and I want you to listen." She said once they were on the bed.

He nodded and his worry seemed to double, not knowing what was going to happen was driving him mad.

Hermione seemed to notice this and kissed him softly. "Don't worry my Count, it's nothing too big. But it is important." She said softly.

He nodded and tried to relax. Hermione smiled kindly at him "First we talked about our bond, and I know I have asked you this before, but at some point we have to, so I say we get it out of the way. I have talked to all of them on their views on marriage, and they would all really want to marry you. But you will have the last say in that, whenever you are ready." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her "I figured you would say something like that princess, and I have thought about it too, and I will ask them soon, but I need to have rings first, and Jupi has found them for me, they are much like yours, but each one has a different color stone." He said as he kissed her.

"Equal, but different, just like our Bond. I like it. There is another thing we need to discuss though, and it is related to the first one. When you ask them, I think it's best to get married as soon as possible. That way no one will ever be able to separate us again, that is something all of us fear that will happen at some point. and finally, we need to do something about this bed. we find it difficult to hold you or each other during the night, and we may have found an answer. We can transform this bed into something a bit bigger and in such a way that all of us can cuddle up to you comfortably." She finished smiling.

"That sounds good love, and even before we discovered our extended bond, I wanted to marry you as soon as possible, I was thinking this summer, so we can still hold to that. As for the bed, I agree, I can't count the number of times one of you accidentally kneed me in the stomach on one hand anymore, we definitely need a bigger bed." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and motioned to the others to come over. "They haven't heard anything of our talk, they knew what I wanted to talk about and they wanted to be kept in the dark, so they would be genuinely surprised when you ask them." Hermione whispered in his ear.

He smiled and accepted kisses from the rest of the girls.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Bellatrix asked with a smile.

"You'll find out soon love, but one thing I can say is that we are getting a new bed, I understood that you felt a bit cramped in this one." He said softly.

The just nodded and with that everyone got off the bed, Bellatrix waving her wand over it. They all watched as the bed transformed into something that would be fit for a king. There was enough room to fit them all comfortably and the way it was designed, they noticed that it was big enough that each of them could be in contact with Fabian while they slept.

They then got onto their new bed and the girls had to suppress a moan when they hit the matrass. It was so soft they felt they were enveloped by it. Fabian had to smile and lied down, feeling himself relax once he laid down his head. The girls immediately positioned themselves around him.

It took a bit of positioning, but eventually all of them were positioned around him in a way that all of them were connected to him in a way.

Fabian smiled and sighed contently. "I could get used to this, I've never lain in a bed as comfy as this.

The girls nodded contently and slowly they all fell asleep, all of them tired of everything that had happened today.

…

The following morning they woke up in the same position they had fallen asleep in, with one exception. For some reason Luna was in bed with them. She had climbed on top of Fabian and was snoring lightly on his chest.

Fabian hadn't woken up yet, but the girls smiled as Luna slowly woke up. "Hey Luna, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked softly.

Luna yawned and smiled at her. "Ginny had Chaser training today and I was feeling lonely, so I went to the one place I always feel at home. I'm sorry for crawling in without saying anything." She finished softly as she blushed, realizing that none of them were wearing anything.

Hermione smiled at her "That's okay Luna, we understand if you want to cuddle up to him, and you are always welcome to, we know you also love him. And you don't have to be embarrassed, we tend to sleep naked since it helps us sleep." Bella said smiling.

"I'm not embarrassed because you are naked, but just that you are all so beautiful, I just feel like an ugly duckling next to you all." She said sadly.

"You are not ugly Luna, you already have a beautiful body, and yours is still developing, in a few years, Ginny won't be able to keep her hands of you." Yvette said softly.

By now Fabian woke up and smiled as he saw Luna on his chest. "Good morning Lulu, what are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

"Ginny had Chaser training, and I felt lonely, so I came here to cuddle up to you." She said smiling.

"Well isn't zat cute. You really are adorable Luna." Fleur said with a big smile. Luna blushed again and muttered a quiet thank you to the blonde. Luna then noticed how Fabian shifted a bit to the side, trying to hide his morning erection from her.

"You don't have to hide it Fabe, it's nothing I've haven't seen from you before, although I must say not in that size, your mates really are lucky." She said dreamily.

Fabian blushed at her, lying on his back again. "I'm sorry if I make you feel embarrassed Fabe, but I actually came with news. I have talked to Helena yesterday and she told me that the Diadem is in the place where everything is hidden."

Fabian groaned at that, ghosts and their riddles. "Is that all the information she gave?" He asked softly, kind of dreading the answer.

"No it isn't, she also said if you have to ask, you will never know and if you know you need only ask." Luna said dreamily.

"That figures, more riddles." Fabian said a bit annoyed.

"It's not that much of a riddle love, I know where it is." Hermione said smiling.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "Then please love, enlighten us." He said softly.

"It's in the Room of Requirement, that is known as the place where everything is hidden." At the look of confusion on his face she laughed lightly. "Also known as the Come and Go room." She said smiling.

"So it's in a room that only appears when we really need it. That's just brilliant." He said a bit annoyed.

All of the girls kissed him, including Luna, getting a nice blush from him "don't worry Fabe, we'll find it, together." Luna said softly.

Fabian had to smile at that. Sometimes Luna sounded so much like Hermione that it was almost scary.

Luna then rolled of him, right in the arms of Hermione, who gave her a big hug. "Thank you for talking to Helena, Luna, you really helped us with this. If we ever can do anything for you, just let us know." She whispered in her ear.

She smiled at Hermione "I might just take you up on that sometime, thank you 'Mione." She whispered back.

Luna then rolled against Fabian and cuddled up to him, getting a smile from all of the girls that looked as she smiled contently.

The girls all kissed him and then got off the bed. "We'll go and get some breakfast love, we'll make you something when we get back, you enjoy your time with your little sister for now. It must have been a while since you two really talked." Hermione whispered in his ear as she went to the closet to put some clothes on.

Fabian smiled and pulled Luna a bit closer, resting one arm around the blonde's waist.

"It has been awhile since we have cuddled up together like this hasn't it Fabe?" Luna asked dreamily.

Fabian smiled at her "Well we've never been in bed together while I was naked, but yeah it's been a while." He said, laughing lightly.

Luna smiled and turned to him "it doesn't really bother me, you are a handsome and kind young man Fabe, any girl would be lucky to have you. And you have four girls that love you, and a two little sisters who dote on you, one of which also loves you in another way, if I'm honest." She finished with a blush.

"I knew you had a crush on me for a while now, but it's nice to actually hear you say it." He said smiling.

"I can't hold that back anymore Fabe, I do love you, but I'm okay with the fact that you have four girlfriends who you will always love more." She said a bit sad.

He smiled and softly kissed her. "I love you too Luna, and the girls know that. You will always be just as important to me, just like they are, tell you what, I'll ask the girls if it's okay that we have a sleepover sometimes, just like we used to." He said smiling.

Luna blushed again and then relaxed against him, both of them relaxing a bit longer before they got out of bed.


	34. Where Everything is Hidden

**Bonded Souls**

 **C34: Where Everything is Hidden**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
**

The next Saturday the four girls and Fabian made their way to the library. They needed to find out where the Room of Requirement was.

Since Bellatrix was basically a teacher, she had access to the Restricted Section, where she knew maps of Hogwarts were stored.

While the others found themselves a nook where they wouldn't be disturbed, Bella smiled as she entered the Restricted Section. It had been almost twenty years since she had been in the library but she still knew where everything was. Madam Pince was not one to change things in her library if she could help it.

She quickly found the maps and made her way back to her lovers. No matter how many times she thought about that, she always had to smile at the thought, her lovers, she never thought when she was forced to marry Rodolphus that this would someday be her life. She was mated to the kindest boy she had ever seen and three of the most beautiful young witches were her lovers.

As she made her way back to the nook where they were sitting, she smiled at the sight that greeted her. Hermione had straddled Fabian and currently she was kissing him deeply. Next to them Yvette did the same to Fleur, her hand firmly clasped in his.

She put the maps down on the table and took a seat next to them, quickly obscuring the nook from view and silencing it, so anything that they might do would never be found out.

The two couples noticed the magic in the air and looked to the side, where they saw how Bella was smiling at them. "Don't stop on my account, I was enjoying the view very much." She said with a wink.

Fleur smiled and kissed her softly. "You took a bit long, so we decided to kill some time until you got back." She said softly.

Bella smiled at her "And you were doing a marvelous job of it, but I found what we were looking for, so what do you say that we get to studying those maps and then move this back to the room so we can all join in." She whispered in the blonde's ear, enjoying the shiver that ran down her spine.

Fleur nodded and once everyone had taken their seats, Bella rolled open the map. It showed the entire castle by floor, and as they looked over it they couldn't find anything that looked like the location of The Room of Requirement.

It was then Hermione got an idea. She got up and walked over to the one shelf that she knew held the book she had read at least three times from front to back.

She found it quick and made her way back to her lovers. She sat back down and placed the book in front of her. "I believe there is something in here about the room, and if I remember correctly, there is something about its location." She said with a smile.

"I should have known you would go find that, Hogwarts: A History has always been your go to book from year one." Fabian said with a bright smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and started searching the passage she needed. "Here it is, The Room of Requirement is located on the seventh floor, and will only appear if the user's needs are high. The room will adapt itself to the user's needs for as long as the user needs." She said with a concentrated look on her face.

Fabian and Bella smiled at that "Well that narrows our search at least a little bit, but still it is quite a surface we need to search." He said with a soft smile.

"Not necessarily love. I know a place it could be, I'll put the maps back and then we'll go look." Bella said smiling.

They all nodded and with that Bella made her way to the Restricted Section and Hermione returned her book to its shelve.

Fleur and Yvette both smiled and both wrapped an arm around him. "It's so amazing to see you all at work, you two really are so smart, seeing your minds at work is a privilege." Yvette said softly.

He smiled and kissed them both "Thank you girls, but don't sell yourselves short, you are amazing too." He said smiling.

They both smiled and kissed him cheek, smiling as their lovers came back. "If you lovebirds are ready, we still have something to find today." Hermione said smiling.

They nodded and got up, while Bellatrix removed her charms. They then walked out of the library as one and made their way to the seventh floor.

…

When they arrived on the seventh floor, they got some weird looks from some of the students, but they just ignored it and followed Bella through the Halls, all of them stopping when Bella turned to one of the walls. "I think this is it, now we all need to align our thoughts to the thing we need the most, except each other of course." Bella said softly.

They nodded and tried to focus their thoughts on the Diadem. Their eyes all widened in shock as a door started to appear in the wall. "This must be it, this must be the Room of Requirement." Hermione said softly.

"Shall we go in?" Bella asked them with a smile.

They nodded again and as Fabian pushed open the door, they were stunned at how enormous the room was, easily twice the size of the Great Hall, if not bigger.

Not only the size stunned them, but also the volume of items packed everywhere. All of them sighed deeply, but it was Hermione who spoke first. "How are we going to find it in this mess." She said softly.

"Well, I can try focusing in on the Dark Magic, that is something he taught all his loyal followers, it was used to always find him if necessary." Bella said with a sad smile.

"Go for it love, we know you would rather not use it, but if you don't we might be in here all day." Fabian said as he kissed her softly.

"I zon't think it will be necessary, because I zink I found it." Fleur called as she walked back to them. In her hands she had a box that they could feel the dark magic coming off of.

"How did you do that love?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

Fleur smiled and kissed her. "Zat is easy 'ermione, like Bella, I can zero in on Dark Magic zanks to my 'eritage. There are more 'ere, but zis was definitely ze strongest one." Fleur said as she handed the box to Fabian.

He opened it slightly and saw the Diadem, and as he looked closer he could see something swirl inside the gem. "For years I have wanted to see this Diadem, but now that I do, I want nothing more than to destroy what is inside and make this like it was again." He said with a sad smile.

The girls nodded and kissed him. "We know love, and you'll get the chance, we can bring this to Dumbledore for now, until he finds a way to destroy it." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian nodded and then smiled at his mates. "I know, but I doubt he knows how at this point. so for now we'll seal it in our room, and bring it to him when he gives us the news that he has destroyed the Horcrux in the Cup." He said with a smile.

Again they nodded and followed him back through the door, Bella taking the box and concealing in inside her robes.

As they came back in their room Ginny and Luna were currently snuggling together on the couch, both of them with their eyes closed and smiles on their faces.

While the Bella made her way to the bedroom to seal the Diadem, Fabian and Hermione took a seat on the other sofa while Yvette and Fleur went to make them some breakfast, since none of them had eaten yet.

Hermione cuddled up to her love and smiled at him "isn't it good to see that they have made up again?" She asked him softly.

Fabian just nodded "It is, it's so easy to see that they love each other. I just hope it's enough for them." He said softly.

Hermione nodded and kissed him softly, resting her head on his shoulder afterwards. She smiled as he wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her a bit closer to him.

A while later Bella joined them on the couch, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her hands on Hermione's arms. Hermione smiled at the older witch and leaned over Fabian to kiss her.

Bellatrix smiled into their kiss and both women quickly lost themselves into the kiss, while both of them slowly started caressing Fabian's stomach.

He groaned at the contact and let his hands wander towards their breasts, squeezing each of them simultaneously. The girls moaned and broke their kiss, only to both kiss him as they each straddled one of his legs.

Their moans woke Ginny and Luna, and while Ginny looked a bit shocked, Luna had to smile at them. "Don't look so shocked Gin, they explained to us what it was between them." Luna said dreamily.

"I know, but seeing it is something different Lu, it just takes some getting used to." Ginny said with a smile.

At that moment Fleur and Yvette came back with breakfast and had to smile at the sight that greeted them on the couch. Fleur placed the tray on the table while Yvette went to softly kiss Fabian on the top of his head. He broke the kiss he was sharing with Bella and Hermione and smiled at the blonde. "Breakfast is ready if the three of you can keep your hands of off each other." She said smiling.

Fabian smiled at her "Keep my hands off any of you, not possible, but we can pause it for a moment to have something to eat." He said as Hermione and Bellatrix got off of him.

He then looked to Luna and Ginny who were both carrying light blushes. "We didn't make you feel uncomfortable, did we?" Fabian asked softly.

The girls nodded and smiled "No you didn't, just seeing all of you expressing your love so freely was a bit of a shock to me." Ginny said smiling.

"We're sorry Gin, but we find it nearly impossible to keep our hands to ourselves at this point. remember how Hermione and I were at the start of the year, I'm now in the same position with the others." He said with a slight blush.

"We understand Fabe, and it's okay, I was just a bit shocked to see it." Ginny said smiling.

Fabian smiled and then took a sandwich from the plate, sighing contently as Fleur and Yvette took a seat next to them. The girls looked at him and smiled. It was easy to see that he was relaxing more and more with every day and that he was letting go of a lot of the stress that he was holding on from the beginning of the year.

"You are feeling better with every day aren't you love?" Bella asked after they finished their breakfast and Ginny and Luna had moved towards the Great Hall for lunch.

He nodded and smiled at them "yes, I really am, and it's is all thank to all of you. You give me the peace of mind to take everything one step at a time, while I used to do everything at once. You all have changed my life so much, and I couldn't be happier at this point. I love you all so much" He said with a big smile.

"We love you too brozer, and it is our job to make you feel better, we are your mates after all." Fleur said after she kissed him.

"Fleur is right love, you always say we are the most important people to you, but that goes for us as well. You are the most important person to us, and we all love you." Hermione said softly.

He kissed all of them and then smiled "I think my lovelies, we better continue this in our bedroom, so I can show you all how much I appreciate all of you." He said with a husky voice.

The girls nodded slowly and followed him to the bedroom, all of them smiling in anticipation of what their lover was planning.

…

When they entered the room he turned to them and kissed them. "You have done so much for me lately, that I wanted to do something for all of you. For the rest of the day, I am yours." He said with a smile.

The girls shared a look and smiled at him "That is sweet baby, but I think the girls agree if I say you can start by getting naked. Then we will see from there." Bella said smiling.

He nodded and started taking off his clothes, his dick already hard for them. He then tried to stand as relaxed as he could be, a bit nervous about what they had in store for him. "He is so cute when he doesn't know what is going to happen." Hermione said smiling to the others.

The others nodded and then rendered themselves naked with a flick of their wands. Fabian swallowed heavily when he saw all four them slowly coming towards him, all of them naked and their eyes filled with lust.

Bella kissed him softly and smiled at him "How about a little reverse roleplay, you be the slave and we'll be the mistresses." She whispered in his ear.

He only nodded which got a smile from Bellatrix. She then turned back towards the girls and whispered some things in their ears. Whatever she said got them grinning and they all slowly made their way over to him.

Before they started Bella smiled at him "Love before we start just know we won't mean anything we say, and if at any time you want us to stop, just say so." She said softly.

He nodded and saw how all of their looks turned into a smirk. "Right slave, on your knees, you will pleasure each of us in turn, and you better make sure we enjoy it or there will be hell to pay." Bella snapped.

"Yes mistress." He said as he got to his knees. The girls then got into a line, with Fleur as first. "Start licking slave, and you better make sure I enjoy it." She said harshly.

"Of course mistress, your wish is my command." He said again before he applied mouth to her already wet pussy. He started licking and Fleur had some trouble suppressing her moans. Meanwhile Bellatrix had walked behind him and she crouched there. "Put your hands behind your back slave, you won't need them today." She said with a wicked smile.

He complied and felt how his hands were bound behind his back. Meanwhile Fleur didn't bother keeping her moans back anymore, she had put her hands behind his head and was pushing him further into her hips. She wasn't going to last much longer with his tongue inside of her, and if she was honest, she was glad for that.

A few seconds later she moaned loudly as she came harder than ever. "You did good slave, now clean me up." She said with a smirk.

"Of course mistress." He said with a coy smile. He then licked her clean and waited for the next of his lovers to step forward.

Fleur padded his head and made her way to the bed. She was already tired and they had only just begun. Hermione then stepped in front of him and smirked "I think you know what I want, boy. I suggest you get to it. She said as she spread her legs.

"As you wish mistress." He said as he wanted to insert two fingers inside her pussy to get them wet, but forgot Bella had bound them behind his back. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her.

Hermione moaned already from his ministrations, but wanted something else from him,. She had always been too afraid to ask, but this seemed like the perfect time. "I think you misunderstood me slave, I want your tongue in my ass right now. Now do it or I will have to punish you." She said harshly.

"Of course mistress, please forgive me." He said softly.

Hermione smirked and then turned around, spreading her cheeks for him. He smiled a little and then placed a tentative lick around her asshole, getting a lovely moan from her. He then started licking her from behind in a pace he knew she would enjoy.

Hermione moaned uncontrollably at this point and she knew she wasn't going to last long with him licking her like he did. She was already halfway towards her orgasm when she saw him licking Fleur and about a minute after he started she screamed out her orgasm.

As she rode out her orgasm, she turned back around and smirked at him "That was nice boy, I think you have deserved some rest." She said after she gently stroked his cheek.

"Thank you mistress." He said panting. He was a bit tired already although he knew not to show it, because he was sure that would break the mood.

Hermione smirked and made her way to the bed, she took a seat next to Fleur and accepted a kiss from her.

Meanwhile Bellatrix had already stepped forward and smirked at him. "Hermione may have given you some time off, but I think differently slave, you better step up your game, because I'm not as easily satisfied as the others." She said as she spread her legs for him.

"Of course mistress, I'm yours to command." He said softly.

"Good that you know that, now lay on your back, because I'm going to use the one thing that you are good for." She said with a bit of an evil smirk.

He complied and laid down on the carpet, a coy smile on his face as Bellatrix positioned herself above him. "You have been a good boy so far, so I think those cuffs can come off, but no touching, or I won't hesitate to put them back on." She said as she started riding him hard.

"Yes mistress, whatever you want." He said with a soft groan.

She smirked and started riding him a bit harder, moaning softly every time she came down. She had gotten herself quite worked up from watching her lovers being eaten out by their mate, and about a minute later she moaned loudly as she came. "You've done good so far boy, but I'm not done with you yet." She said as she got off him.

She then got on her knees and stuck her butt out at him. "Do you need a written invitation slave, stick it in my ass already." She said harshly.

"Yes mistress, I'm sorry." He said as he crawled towards her. He pushed himself inside her pussy once more before he stuck it in her butt, getting a loud moan from her.

Meanwhile Yvette had also walked towards them and placed her pussy in his face. "You still have a tongue sitting idle, I think you should put that to good use." She said with a cocky smile.

"Of course mistress, anything you want." He said as he started licking her.

It didn't take long for both Bella and Yvette, since Bella already had come once, and Yvette had gotten herself quite worked up from watching him do the things he had done to her lovers.

Once both the girls had come down from their orgasms, Fabian fell backwards. He was spent, but before he could hit his head, he was caught by his lovers. He was unresponsive of anything and they floated him to the bed with tears in their eyes. "We pushed him too far, didn't we?" Yvette asked softly.

The others looked at her sadly and nodded "I think we did, but he would never tell us that. He didn't want to disappoint us, so he went on until he couldn't go anymore." Hermione said with a sniff.

They all smiled sadly at him and softly stroked either his cheeks or stomach, hoping that he would wake up soon.

Hermione was clearly struggling the most of all, since she had seen him in such a position before. She hadn't told the others of this yet, but she had to soon.

A few minutes later he stirred and slowly opened his eyes to the relieved faces of his mates. He smiled slightly and slowly sat up. "Im sorry girls, I'm sorry for ruining your night." He said softly.

"You don't have to be sorry love, we are the ones that have to be sorry, we pushed you too far. But why didn't you say anything love, you really scared us." Bella said softly.

"I didn't want to ruin your evening. it wasn't my intention to scare you, I would never do that. I promised you that I was yours tonight, and I don't break my promises." He said with a smile.

The girls choked back a sob and hugged him. "We understand that, and we loved every minute of it, but you should have told us, you gave us so much pleasure tonight and we didn't even get to give you any." Hermione said with a sniff.

He softly kissed them and then smiled "I'm sorry girls, I really am, I really didn't mean to scare you. But I'm glad you all enjoyed it." He said with a smile.

They all smiled and kissed him "Always ze woman pleaser, aren't you love." Fleur said with a smile.

The girls then shared a glance with each other and for some reason they all blushed. "To show you how sorry we are that we caused this to happen, you may choose how we go on from here. We will understand if you need a night away from us." Bella said softly.

He looked a bit shocked at that "A night without any of you? Never. But I wouldn't mind if we just cuddled up with each other for tonight. I'm kind of tired from this and I could use some rest." He said as he pulled Bella and Fleur closer.

"We could do that, but don't you want us to do something about that?" Hermione asked, taking a look at his still raging erection.

He smiled and nodded "That would help me sleep better." He said laughing softly.

"We are pretty tired too, you gave us quite a workout, and you still have training tomorrow, so we'll give you as much pleasure as you want. And then we'll go to sleep." Hermione said smiling.

Again Fabian smiled at her. "Well, all of you have great methods of making me come, so I'll leave that up to you." He said as he kissed them all.

The girls nodded and glanced at each other, none of them really sure who it was going to do it. Finally Hermione kissed them and took his penis into her mouth. It was getting late and they all wanted to get some sleep.

It didn't take two minutes before Hermione heard him groan and shoot his load into her mouth. Once she felt that there was nothing more to be had, she let his penis slide out of her mouth. She then moved towards her lovers and kissed each of them deeply, letting a little bit of his essence flow into each of their mouths.

They all moaned softly and once Hermione had pulled back from Fleur, they all positioned themselves around him and closed their eyes.

…

The following morning they all woke up together, all of them smiling and sharing kisses amongst each other. "Good morning my lovelies, how did you sleep?" Fabian asked with a smile.

They smiled and kissed him "We slept fine Fabian, how did you sleep." Fleur asked with a yawn.

"Amazing as ever sis. But I think I'd better get dressed before Ginny comes here and drags me to training." He said as they untangled themselves.

They nodded and also got out of bed. "Would you mind if we came and watched love?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He smiled at them "Of course not baby, you are more than welcome to watch me train." He said smiling.

That brought a smile to all of their faces and they quickly got dressed, following him to the living room where Ginny was already waiting for him.

"About time you dragged your behind out of bed, we're almost late for training." Ginny said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Gin, we had a bit of trouble waking up this morning, but I'm ready now, so we can go if you want." He said smiling.

Ginny smiled at that and gave him a nod toward the door. He smiled and followed the red head out the door, Luna already waiting for them outside.

They walked towards the pitch where an impatient Angelina was already waiting for them. "About time you two showed up, it's already late and we have a lot to do today." She said as Hermione led the others to the stands.

"Sorry Angie, but it was my fault, I had some problems waking up this morning." Fabian said smiling.

Angelina smiled and hugged him "It's okay Fabe, I understand you having trouble getting up with such a lovely young lady in your bed." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her "Not just one Angie, but I'll explain later." He said with a smile.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a once over. "It's all four of them isn't it." She said softly.

Fabian just nodded "Yes, all four of them, it's a rare form of a mating bond, but I'll explain after the training." He whispered back.

Angelina nodded and together they walked towards the locker rooms to get their brooms. Flying out a few minutes later.

The girls watched him practice from the stands and they were in awe of how he played. Everyone else was playing Chaser today and all of them were throwing the Quaffle at him at a high pace.

Hermione was a bit shocked at how well he was trying not to overdo himself like he had done in the first match they played. Apparently her words had struck a nerve and she still felt a bit bad she had to yell at him for that.

After their training they made their way back down to wait for him. He walked out shortly after with Angelina in tow. "Hey girls, did you have fun watching?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course we did brozer, you were amazing up zere." Fleur said with a smile. She made a move to kiss him, but thought better of it, knowing they weren't alone.

"It's okay Fleur, Angelina knows, and she is curious about our relationship." he said when he saw what she wanted to do.

The girls just smiled "We can talk in the room. We can trust Angelina with this, I know how close friends you two are." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and followed the girls towards the room. All of them smiling big for different reasons.

After a short walk they made it to the room, and since Ginny and Luna knew what was going on, it wasn't a problem if they were there.

Once everyone was seated Fabian started. "The Bond between us is similar with to the bond I thought I had with Hermione at the start of the year. The fact is that all four of these lovely ladies are my mates. That is something we found out over the holiday after some things that happened that shouldn't have been possible for us. It is called a Polyamorous Bond and we all love each other deeply. I understand if it is difficult to understand but that's how it is at this point, and we would appreciate it if you could keep it quiet for now." He finished smiling.

"You're right about that Fabe, it is a bit difficult to understand, but I can see you all love each other. I promise I won't tell anyone. As always your secrets are safe with me." Angelina said as she hugged him.

"Thank you Angie, you really are a true friend." He said smiling.

She tightened her hug a bit more and then pulled back, taking in the smiling faces of the four women that were his mates.

They talked a little while longer but by the time dinner came along they all made their way towards the Great Hall. All of them wrapped up in their own little worlds.


	35. The Last Preparations

**Bonded Souls**

 **C35: The Last Preparations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following week Fabian was once again is his wetsuit and together with his mates he was making his way towards the Black Lake, he would have to inform at least someone of the Merpeople of the changes in the hostages.

It was still early and there was a thin layer of snow coating the way as they walked towards the Black Lake. "Are you sure about this love? That water is going to be freezing." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed her "I know love, but given how things have changed, all five of us are going to be down there, and I will be damned if I would let anything happen to any of you. So I'm just going to talk to one of the Merpeople." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

They all stopped and hugged him tightly. "It will be fine Mon Amour, you 'ave to stop worrying about zings you can't control." Fleur said smiling.

He sighed and kissed each of them on the top of their heads. "I know that girls, but I just want to be prepared for anything." He said with a soft sigh.

"We know that love, and we love you for that, but there is no sense in worrying over things that you can't control. You have done everything in your power to prepare everyone for this." Yvette said smiling.

"I guess you are right, love, but that won't stop me from talking to them now. I understand you are concerned for me, and I appreciate it, but I'm just going to talk to them to be sure everything is set." He said smiling.

The girls let out a sigh and smiled at him "There is really no reasoning with you when you're like this, but we love you for it, so there is no sense in arguing about it. Just be careful down there." Bellatrix said softly.

"I will girls, I promise, and I won't be gone long, we have more to do today after all." He said as he took off his robes.

Their eyes got a bit bigger when they saw him in that for fitting wetsuit. For Fleur, Yvette and Bella it was the first time they saw him, and for Hermione it had been a while since she had seen it. "God, you look ravishing love. You can really see everything." Yvette said softly.

He smiled and kissed each of them softly "Later love, let's just do what we came here to do, and then I'm yours for today." He said as he made his way to the edge.

The girls nodded and watched as he jumped into the water. "I 'ope 'e knows what 'e is doing, I zon't want 'im to catch a cold or somezing." Fleur said with the concern clear in her voice.

"That wetsuit will keep out the cold, and even if he catches something, he has four nurses to take care of him. But we'll have to hope it won't come to that." Hermione said smiling.

They smiled at that and after Bellatrix had laid out a blanket, they sat down and waited for their mate to come back.

…

As he dove into the freezing water, he instantly noticed the pull in his heart because he was away from his mates. He placed his Bubblehead and lit his wand, quickly diving down so he could find someone.

He soon got to the familiar depth and again realized he was not alone. "Good afternoon Fabian, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked him from behind.

He turned around as quickly as possible and saw that Nissa was once again facing him. "Good afternoon Nissa, I came to inform you of some changes concerning the Second Task."

"Please, speak young Fabian." She said with a smile. He took as deep a breath as he dared and then smiled at her "Well it's like this, I told you who we thought was going to be held hostage, but things have changed over the holiday. Two of my mates are going to be here as hostages, and I wanted to ask you to keep an extra sharp eye out for anything." He said smiling.

"Two of your mates you say, and one other is a champion, how many mates do you have, if you don't mind me asking." She said curiously.

"We found out I have four mates, and two of them are Champions, one of those is my sister and the two others are going to be down here. We are all going to feel the separation the night before, and we will rest a bit more sure if we know that they are safe." He said softly.

"I can see this really means a lot to you, I promise we will do anything in our power to protect everyone down here. But the original arrangement still stands. One hostage per Champion, it will not matter if they are your mates or not." She finished smiling.

"I understand that Nissa, and thank you for understanding. This really means a lot to me." He said with as much of a bow he could muster.

Nissa smiled and bowed to him. "was there anything else young one?" She asked gently.

He shook his head "No there is nothing more at this point. we will see you for the Task in a few weeks." He said smiling.

Nissa nodded and led him to the edge of the Lake, so he wouldn't have to swim across half the Lake when he surfaced. He waved her goodbye as she swam off and then resurfaced from the Lake.

He was barely out before four towels were draped over him. "Welcome back love, how did it go?" Hermione asked smiling.

He smiled and kissed them softly "It went great love, they have promised to protect everyone that is down there, but they said that the original agreement will be upheld. So Fleur can only get Yvette, and you can only get Bellatrix. But I don't think that will be a problem." He finished smiling.

"Zat's fine love, we can do zat." Fleur said as she handed him his robes.

"He quickly put them on and smiled at her "Thanks sis. The only thing to worry about is the night before, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He said softly.

The girls nodded, understanding what he meant, but knowing they couldn't do anything about it at this point.

Together they walked back to their room, Hermione and Fleur's arms locked with his while Bellatrix and Yvette had one of their arms around Hermione and Fleur.

They drew quite some stares from other students, but they just ignored it. They knew they all loved each other and they didn't care what others thought of them. They knew they should be a little more discreet about their relationship, but Fabian didn't care anymore what everyone thought of him and his mates.

When they got to their room, Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them. He looked to be excited about something and they could take an educated guess what it was.

"Good afternoon everyone, how do you find yourselves this afternoon?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"We are well Professor, we just came back from the Black Lake, Fabian had some last minute preparations to make down there." Hermione said smiling.

"It is good to hear you are still taking your duties a Referee so seriously after everything that you have discovered during the holiday. But I came here today to talk to you about something. But I would believe this would be something to be discussed in private." Dumbledore said softly.

They all nodded and led him into their room. Since it was almost lunchtime, Ginny and Luna weren't here and they could talk freely.

After everyone was seated Dumbledore looked at each of them and smiled before he started "You are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you, and part of it is about what you think, but I also come with news. But let me cut to chase immediately. I have found a way to destroy the Cup and Tom's Horcrux. I haven't actually destroyed it, but I'm going to use the Sword of Gryffindor that Harry used to slay the Basilisk. It has been infused with Basilisk venom and should be sufficient to destroy the Horcrux. Restoring the Cup however is going to be difficult, but it will be whole eventually. The other think I wanted to ask you is if you already started searching for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem?" He finished smiling.

Fabian smiled and shared a glance with his lovers, who just nodded at him. "We have found it, thanks to Luna, she talks regularly with Helena, otherwise known as the Grey Lady. We found it in The Room of Requirement thanks to Bella, and Fleur and Yvette found the Diadem, we have it sealed in our room for now. We thought it was best to do until we got word from you that you found a way to destroy them."

Dumbledore smiled at them "A combined effort, I wouldn't have expected less from all of you. And you have done amazing on finding the lost Diadem. For now it is safe here and I will let you all now when I have destroyed the Cup. There was on other thing I wanted to inform you all about. There have been a lot of questions from the teachers about your relations with your sister, her girlfriend and your Aunt. I understand you have told this many times before, but I wanted to ask you to come to the Teacher's Lounge tomorrow with your mates, to explain it to the teachers. If that is not a problem for you?" Dumbledore finished with a gentle smile.

He shared another glance with his mates, who all nodded at him "It will be no problem Professor. Just give us a time and we will be there." Fabian said smiling.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at them "It's settled then, tomorrow after lunch I will summon all the teachers in the Lounge, you can come to us any time after that. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said as he stood up.

They nodded and walked him to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow Professor. Have a nice day." Hermione said smiling.

"Likewise Ms. Granger, we'll see you all tomorrow." Dumbledore said as he waved and walked away.

…

After Dumbledore had left they noticed that lunch had to be over by now. "You girls want something to eat?" He asked smiling.

They all nodded and smiled as their mate made his way to the kitchen. It had been a while since he offered to make them something to eat, and all of them were a bit curious why he would.

"I wonder why he is doing this. He has never done this out of the blue before." Hermione said with a confused look.

Bella smiled at her "I think it another way for him to let us know that he loves us. It has to be hard for him not to able to show the entire world that." She said with a wistful smile.

"I get what you mean love, he has so much love to give to all of us, I can only guess what goes through his mind during the day." Yvette said softly.

Fleur only nodded "I know what you mean love, I'm sure we all feel the pull zowards 'im during ze day, but I can't imagine 'ow it must be for 'im, missing zree of us. I'm just glad 'e 'as 'ermione next to 'im to 'elp 'im cope." Fleur said with a sad smile.

Hermione nodded and hugged her lovers. "I know he feels the pull, he is way more distracted in class than usual, I know he is thinking of all of you, as am I, and as much as I try to help him, I can see when he is back here with us, he is whole again." Hermione said smiling.

The girls nodded and smiled at that. "He deserves a treat tonight don't you think?" Bella said smiling. Again they nodded "I agree love, but what can we do for him that we haven't done countless times before. We helped him calm down by giving a massage, we gave ourselves to him on several occasions. What else can we do?" Bella asked softly.

Fleur smiled at that "We could all act like 'is wives zonight and treat 'im like 'e treats us every time. with ze love and comfort 'e deserves." She said smiling.

That brought a smile on their faces and just before they got a chance to discuss how they were going to do it, Fabian came back with a big plate of sandwiches for them.

"Hello my lovelies, lunch is ready for you." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at him and kissed him softly once he sat down. "Thank you love. I'm sure they will be lovely." Hermione said softly.

For some reason he blushed at that. "Thanks girls, I wanted to do something special for you today, since you all have changed my life so much." He said softly.

They smiled at him and all kissed him softly. "Thank you love, but you have changed ours too. More than you'll ever know." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at all of them and a tear slipped free when he saw the love in their eyes. "Thank you my loves, all of you mean everything to me and I felt I haven't done enough to show how much I love all of you lately." He said with a sad smile.

They pulled him in for a hug "Love, you show us every day 'ow much you love us. And we love you, with everyzing zat we are." Fleur said smiling.

He smiled and kissed them again. "Thank you loves, but let's not let these sandwiches go to waste, I'm curious to know what you think." He said softly.

They smiled and took a sandwich, each of them moaning softly after taking the first bite. "I guess that my sandwiches are tasty, judging by these lovely moans?" he said with a big smile.

The girls nodded furiously "Tasty? These are delicious love, you could make those every day." Yvette said with a smile.

He smiled brightly at that "Good to know that you all like my cooking, and don't worry I can make these every day when we are at home." He said after giving them all a soft kiss.

They smiled at him and after they finished their lunch they led him towards the bedroom. "I don't know about you love, but we are kind of tired, would you join us for a nap?" Yvette asked smiling.

"Of course, I would love to join my mates for a nap. Couldn't sleep without you anyway." He said as he started to undress himself.

"We know love, that's why we said it, Hermione said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

She led him to the bed and with her free hand beckoned the others to follow her lead, and soon all four of them were lying down next to him. "we have been talking love, and we feel that you deserve something special tonight. So tonight we are all going to get dressed all pretty, and we are going to cook for you tonight. Tonight we are going to be your wives and we will treat you like you are deserved to be treated." Bellatrix said with a kind smile.

He smiled and pulled them a little bit closer to him "That's so sweet girls, thank you." He said softly.

Fleur smiled and leaned in to kiss him "You deserve it love. we love you and we want to show you 'ow much we love you." She said smiling.

He smiled and kissed them all "I love you too girls, more with each day and I look forward to the day that I can tell people how much I love you." He said softly.

They smiled and cuddled up to him, all of them having an arm or a leg swung over his body. They closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep.

…

Fabian woke up around dinnertime and noticed that he was alone. It didn't happen often, and the pull in his heart let him know exactly why it didn't. He stretched and got himself dressed in somewhat nice clothes, since they said they would treat him tonight, he owed it to them to at least look the part.

He smelled something good was cooking and he decided he would wait for them to call when it was done, gave him some time to get some homework done. It wasn't that he was behind on anything, but his lead on his homework was shrinking and he knew that he was partly to blame for that.

He was just about to get his Astronomy book when he heard Bella call him "Fabe love, dinner is ready." She called sweetly.

He smiled at her tone and made his way to the living room.

When he entered he had to smile at the sight. All four of them were neatly sitting at the table and were clearly waiting for him.

"Something smells good my lovelies, what are we having tonight?" He asked once he sat down.

"Zonight we are 'aving a lovely French vegetable soup, followed by cordon bleu and potatoes, and for dessert we 'ave a coupé of Dame Blanche. We figured it would be a nice variation from all ze school food." Fleur said with a smile.

"It sounds lovely Fleur, and I'm sure it will taste great. I know for a fact that you are a great cook." He said smiling.

Fleur blushed slightly and scooped up some soup for all of them. "Bon Appetite everyone." She said once she filled the last plate for herself.

The ate in silence and after they finished dessert Bella floated everything to the kitchen, setting everything to wash itself. She then turned back towards her mate and lovers. "Now that we have all been fed, it is time for the second part of our surprise. Please love, take a seat and relax, you deserve it." Bella said with a smile.

He smiled and took a seat in one of the sofa's. The girls slowly walked towards him and started taking off his shirt and shoes. "You are really tense again love, let us give you a nice massage." Hermione whispered in his ear.

He just nodded and groaned as the slowly started massaging him. Bella and Fleur were gently massaging his feet, while Fleur and Hermione were massaging his shoulders.

When they felt he had loosened up a bit they handed him his shirt back. "Did you enjoy zat love?" Fleur asked softly.

He nodded and smiled at them. "I loved it girls, thank you for this. I would love to return the favor sometimes." He said with a goofy smile.

The girls smiled brightly at that "That would be lovely baby, we could do that today. But I suggest moving to the bedroom, that way we can go further if we feel the urge." Yvette said with a smile.

"I have a feeling that will happen anyway, I find it very difficult keeping my hands to myself when all of you are involved." He said with a smile.

They kissed him softly and made their way to the bedroom. He shook his head and followed them. He wasn't lying when he said that it was difficult to keep his hands to himself with all of them. All of them had such beautiful bodies and once again he thanked God that they all loved him.

He was sure that once this Tournament was over he would propose to Fleur, Yvette and Bella, that way no one could try and keep them apart. He made his way to the bedroom, ready to please his lovers to the best of his abilities.

As he entered he saw that all of them were already naked and face down on the bed. He had to smile at the sight and took off his shirt and pants. He then changed into his Bermuda, which Hermione had been adamant of him brining to school for some reason.

As he climbed onto the bed, he decided to tease them a little. "So, who wants it first? Maybe I should start with my lovely sister, since she always knows how to drive me mad with lust. Or maybe my precious Yvette, who knows exactly how to make me love her even more. Or should I start with my ever naughty Aunt, who always seems to find ways to spice everything up. Or should I start with my darling Hermione, whose mind never fails to come up with something new. Decisions, decisions." He said with a husky voice.

The girls groaned at the sound of his voice, knowing exactly what he was doing. He was teasing them, getting them ready for him. And so far it seemed to be working, because they could all feel themselves getting wet.

He seemed to notice and he had to smile at the sight. "It is so easy to make you excited for anything, but it's only fair I suppose, since you have the same effect to me. But I think I'll start with Bella and make my way left. When I'm done you will be as relaxed as you made me feel today." He said as he straddled Bella from behind.

Bellatrix moaned as she felt his hands slowly started massaging her shoulders and back. She could feel herself relax and she almost didn't notice how his hands went lower, until he slowly started massaging her butt. She moaned loudly and unconsciously started bucking her hips upwards to get more contact with his hands.

He smiled and bed down to place a kiss on her neck. "Later love, our lovers want something too." He whispered in her ear.

Bellatrix nodded and moaned as he pulled one finger through her pussy lips, before he moved over to Yvette. The process was repeated with all of them and by the time he was done the girls were all soaking wet. Once he got off Fleur they all turned around and Bella pulled him in for a kiss.

"You got us all hot and bothered with that massage love, and I heard you say the same thing to the others that you said to me, and now that you're done we have something for you. Lie down and enjoy." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed them "I know what I said love, and I'm ready for you to do whatever you want to me." He said as he laid down.

The girls smiled and shared a glance with each other. "We intend to love, but we won't go as far as the last time." Hermione said softly.

The girls had already discussed how they were going to do this before he came in, since it was impossible for them to all make love to him. Tonight it would be Yvette who got to make love to him, since it had been too long since she had him by herself.

…

Hermione, Fleur and Bella kissed both of them and then made their way to the other side of the bed, leaving enough room between then and the two lovers.

Yvette smiled at them and slowly crawled into his arms. "I think you know what I want love, I was scared to do it before, but I'm ready now, I want you to pop my anal cherry." She said softly as before she kissed him.

"Of course my love, anything you want, but only if you're truly ready." He said kindly.

Yvette smiled and nodded "I'm ready love, I am yours completely. Just promise to be gentle with me, you're quite big after all." She said with a smile.

"I promise to be gentle love, you know I would never do anything to hurt you." He said with a soft kiss to her cheek.

Yvette nodded and then turned on her hands and knees, sticking her butt out for him.

He smiled at the sight, she had such a magnificent ass and he couldn't wait to be inside her. He slid in inside her pussy to get his dick as wet as possible before he entered her.

"You ready love?" He asked softly. Yvette nodded "I'm ready love, please do it now." She panted roughly.

He kissed softly and put the tip of his penis against her opening. He pushed slowly and saw the shiver running down her spine once the tip was in. "One minute Fabian, let me adjust to your length." She said with a whimper.

"We've got time love, no need to rush this." He said with a smile. She only nodded and once she felt she was a bit used to his girth inside her she gave him a smile. "I'm okay now Fabian, you can stick it in all the way now." She said smiling.

He smiled and kissed her softly before he pushed in further. Yvette groaned, only this time it was a groan in pleasure.

He had to smile at that, he gently started thrusting and his smile widened when he heard her moan. "Enjoying it love?" He asked smiling.

Yvette nodded and smiled at him "It feels amazing love, I'm glad we could finally do this." She said softly.

"I'm glad to make you happy love, but I'm close to coming." He panted roughly.

She smiled at him "It's okay love, you can come inside. I would love to feel it inside my ass." She said smiling.

He nodded and a few seconds later he came deep inside her with a loud moan. Yvette felt it inside of her and she moaned loudly as she came herself.

He slowly pulled himself from her butt and cuddled up next to her, smiling as the others joined them. Hermione cuddled up to Yvette and smiled at her "Did you have fun love?" She asked softly.

Yvette nodded and kissed the brunette. "It was amazing love, now I know why you like it so much." She said smiling.

They repositioned themselves around Fabian and smiled when he let out a yawn. "Tired much love?" Bella asked with a smile.

He nodded at her "I'm spent love, I said it once before that you girls are going to be the death of me, but I don't mind, as long as you are happy, I'm happy." He said with a wistful smile.

"Don't even think about dying love, there are so much things we want to do before we would allow you to die." Hermione sad a sternly.

He smiled and kissed her "I was just teasing love, but it is true that you are seriously testing my stamina, and I was also not kidding when I said that as long as you are happy that I am happy. But I think it's time to get some sleep, we still have a talk with Dumbledore and the Teachers tomorrow." He said with a yawn

The girls smiled and nodded, all of them cuddling up to him and quickly falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning they all woke up at the same time, which was a novelty for them. Hermione took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was almost time for lunch. "Crap, we're late. It's almost lunchtime. We need to get moving or we will be late for our talk with the teachers." She said as she tried to get the others to wake up a bit faster.

Fabian stretched and tried to untangle himself from his mates. The girls groaned a little at the loss of contact and then got out of bed. "Not fair love, we wanted to 'ave a little more time in bed wizt you on our free Sunday." Fleur said a bit cranky.

Fabian smiled at her "Don't be like that sis, after our talk we can go back to bed if you want." He said after kissing her deeply.

Fleur smiled at him "After a kiss like zat, I'm okay love, now let's get dressed and go 'ave lunch." She said with a smile.

He smiled and once they were dressed they made their way towards the Great Hall.

When they entered the Great Hall they noticed how quiet it was for a Sunday, only Ron and Lavender were sitting at the Gryffindor Table. They all took a seat and smiled at the young couple. "Good morning you two, how are you doing this morning." Fabian asked with a smile.

"Hey Fabe, we're doing good, how are doing you today." He then noticed that Bellatrix had also joined them "Good morning Miss Black, what are you doing here?" He asked confused.

Bellatrix smiled at him "Good morning Mr. Weasley, I'm here to accompany my niece and nephew and their girlfriends to the Teacher's Lounge after lunch, and I hadn't eaten yet I decided to join them for lunch." Bella said smiling.

Ron only nodded and was quickly distracted from any other questions by his girlfriend.

After lunch Bella led them to the Teacher's Lounge, where all the other teachers were already waiting for them.

Dumbledore smiled as they walked in. "Good afternoon everyone, thank you for making time to see us this afternoon, I realize you are all very busy with the Second Task coming up."

"It's no problem Headmaster, we understand that there are questions regarding our bond, and we don't mind explaining it again, it just gets tedious sometimes." Fabian finished with a sigh.

Dumbledore smiled at that "That's quite understandable Mr. Black, please take a seat and feel free to start whenever you are ready." He said with a kind smile.

They all nodded and took a seat in the sofa that had been prepared for them, all of them unconsciously taking each other's hands for comfort.

Fabian took a deep breath and then started. "Since I figure that most of you know what has happened between me and Hermione, I'll just begin, so I'll start at the point we first started noticing things were off. We noticed that as soon as we were home that there was something more was forming between Fleur and myself than a usual sibling relationship. That progressed throughout the Holiday until Bellatrix came back. When I saw her all beaten up and full of cuts I just got so angry that I wanted to find the ones responsible and hurt them. I think that triggered my feelings for her. Fleur was a bit of a different case. I have loved her from the first time I saw her, and when we saw each other again here at school, there was so much we needed to talk about. But we knew that the times we could do that at school would be rare, so when I found out she was actually going to be my sister, I was overjoyed and angry at the same time. Angry at her mother for doing that to her, and overjoyed because I would have such an amazing woman for a sister. With Yvette it was kind of love at first sight. I saw how much she loved Fleur and that sparked my love for her. After the wedding we did some more research and found out about our Polyamorous Bond. After that we haven't spent a night away from each other and we have found it extremely difficult to be away from each other." He finished with a smile.

All of the teachers were silent after hearing this, none of them had expected this when they told Dumbledore they had questions. They had expected some answers, but not that Fabian would have explained it so completely.

"You have explained it all very well Mr. Black, but there is one very important question that remains. Have the five of you already completed the bond?" McGonagall asked him softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "Yes Professor, we have. With Hermione a bit sooner than we had planned, but we were done with fighting against it. Once we confessed our love for Fleur and Yvette, it all went fast. And once we figured out that Bellatrix was part of our Bond, we just let it happen." He said with a slight blush.

Dumbledore took a good look around the room and smiled when he saw that no one had any questions.

"We understand this must have been hard for you to tell again, and since there are no further questions, you may go and enjoy your Sunday. We just wanted to thank you for shedding some light on this type of a bond, since no one here has really seen one." Dumbledore said smiling.

Fabian smiled and bowed slightly. "We don't mind explaining Professor, this is actually the first time that we have told the complete story, and we are glad to be taken seriously in this." He said as he stood and wrapped his arms around Fleur and Bellatrix.

Dumbledore smiled at him "Don't mention it Mr. Black, we appreciate it that you wanted to tell the story again. But we will let you all enjoy your Sunday, it looks like your mates are dying to talk to you." He said smiling.

Fabian glanced at his mates and saw the look in their eyes. "Yes it seems like that Professor, we wish you all a good Sunday and we will you tomorrow." He said with a similar smile.

They then turned around and made their way back towards their room. All of them smiling and their hands locked together.


	36. A Night Alone

**Bonded Souls**

 **C36: A Night Alone**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
A/N: I wanted to make this one the Second Task, but given how everything has developed (and will continue to), I figured this chapter was kind of inevitable. I hope you all like what I've done with it.**

A few weeks later it was the night before the Second Task, and all of the Champions were nervous at this point, but none were more nervous than Fabian, Fleur and Hermione. Tonight would be the first night since the found out about their Bond that they would be separated from their mates.

It was well past dinnertime and they knew that soon Bella and Yvette would be picked up by Dumbledore and Madame Maxime.

Currently they were all trying to relax on their bed, the girls all in contact with Fabian. "Are you okay love?" Bella asked softly.

He shook his head "No love, I'm worried for you and Yvette. We haven't spent a night apart in months, I just know it's going to hurt not having you two close. We will miss you two so much." He said sadly.

"We will much you too love, but we will back in each other's arms soon enough." Bella said softly.

He smiled and kissed them "I know that love, and we will be counting the minutes until then, but promise me you two will look after each other, however you have to." He said softly.

They smiled and nodded "We will love, and I'm sure Fleur and Hermione will be able to keep your mind off the hurt that you will feel." Yvette said with a gentle smile.

Hermione smiled at that "Oh we will, and he'll be able to comfort us just as good." She said as she kissed them.

They smiled at her but it quickly fell when they heard a knock on the door.

Fabian sighed "well I guess it's time. be safe girls, We love you." He said softly.

"We love you guys too, we'll see you tomorrow." Bella said softly.

He smiled and they all gave them a last hug before Bellatrix and Yvette opened the door, which revealed Professor Dumbledore and Madame Maxime. "Good evening young ones. I'm afraid it is time. Ms. Black, Ms. Belancour, if you would follow us please." Professor Dumbledore said softly.

"One moment Professor, I know it is technically not allowed, but could you allow them to stay together, they can help each other with the separation they are bound to feel." Fabian said softly.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded "of course Mr. Black, we can allow that given the circumstances." He said with a kind smile.

Fabian sighed in relief "Thank you Professor, we really appreciate this." He had smiling.

Hermione, Fleur and Fabian kissed their lovers a last time and then watched as they followed Professor Dumbledore and Madame Maxime.

They all had tears in their eyes when they saw them leave and it wasn't long before Fleur and Hermione hid their faces in his robes, both of them sobbing softly in his robes. He knew he had to be strong for now, at least until they were inside their bedroom again

As soon as their lovers were around the corner he closed the door with a sad sigh, leading his mates towards their bedroom.

Once they were inside Fabian led them to the bed and gently laid them down, cuddling up to them once he had taken off his shirt. "It'll be fine my loves, we will have them back in our arms soon enough." He said as he kissed them.

Hermione smiled sadly and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know love, but I miss them already, we'll just have to find a way to keep our minds occupied for now." She said softly.

He smiled at that "We'll think of something love, as much as we miss them you two need your rest tonight, and we know that won't happen if you two are stressed." He said softly.

Both Hermione and Fleur smiled at him "What do you suggest we do to wind down a bit brozer?" Fleur said with a quirked eyebrow.

He smiled suggestively and flashed them a wink. "I have an idea love, if you would position yourself over Hermione with that cute butt this way, I'll show you what I have in mind.

Fleur blushed and positioned herself over Hermione, kissing the brunette softly when their faces were inches apart.

"Bonjour mon ange, 'ow are you doing?" She asked softly.

Hermione smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "I'm doing okay Fleur, I miss them, but I know we'll see them soon, until then I've got you and Fabian to help me keep my mind occupied." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and kissed her again, letting her hands wander towards Hermione's breasts. Hermione moaned and repeated the action on Fleur, getting a lovely moan from the French witch.

Fabian smiled at his two mates who already started getting each other excited. He quickly pulled of his pants and positioned himself behind them. He could smell their arousal and it only served to excite him even more. The pushed two fingers inside Hermione and started licking Fleur deeply.

The girls moaned and deepened their kiss, letting their hands roam freely over each other's bodies. Hermione softly squeezed Fleur's breasts and broke their kiss. "You have such a beautiful body love, I could touch it all day." She said softly.

Fleur smiled and squeezed her breasts "You 'ave a beautiful body too 'ermione, I can't keep my 'ands off of your breasts whenever we are in bed zogezer." She said smiling.

Hermione blushed at that. "I've noticed love, but I can't understand why, yours are so much more beautiful. So full and round, I could lick them all day." She said blushing brightly.

"Oh 'ermione, my love, I love your breasts, zey are perfect in every sense of the word. And zey taste amazing." Fleur said softly while giving them another squeeze. Hermione moaned again and teasingly started playing with Fleur's nipple, getting a lovely moan from the blonde.

Fleur then got an idea. She broke the kiss with Hermione and looked backwards to her brother, who currently had two fingers inside of her and was furiously licking his fiancé. "Love if you could pull yourself from our vagina's for a bit, I 'ave an idea for all of us." She said sweetly.

He smiled and kissed her "anything for you sis, just say what you need me to do." He said softly. Fleur smiled at him "If it's not a problem, I would like some alone time wizt 'ermione, you're welcome to watch if you want." She said a bit unsure.

He kissed her "Of course love, I caught bits and pieces of your talk with her, take all the time you need, and if at any time you need me, I'll be right here." He whispered in her ear before taking a seat at the headrest.

Fleur smiled and kissed him a last time before he moves, turning her attention to her bushy haired lover once he had taken a seat. "I can feel some insecurities in you 'ermione, please let me help you by showing you how beautiful you are." She said softly.

"Okay Fleur, but I can't understand why you would bother." She said with a sad smile.

Again Fleur smiled and started kissing her softly, almost teasingly, starting at her lips and slowly making her way down he body. Once she got down to her breasts she smiled and took her left nipple in her mouth, while she teased the other between her fingers.

Hermione moaned at her ministrations and tangled her hand in Fleur's hair. The French witch smiled and grazed her nipple lightly with her teeth, getting a lovely groan from Hermione.

Fleur wanted to make Hermione see how beautiful she was, to see what she and the others saw every day. After a little while she slowly kissed her way further down Hermione's body. She could smell the brunette's arousal and it was a mouthwatering scent for her. It was the first time she was this intimate with Hermione, and she wanted to please the brunette to the best of her ability.

She smiled and started licking her gently, getting lovely moans from her lover. She then inserted two fingers and slowly started pumping, hearing how Hermione's breath grew ragged. She withdrew her mouth and smiled at her "You're close aren't you beautiful, it's okay, let it come. I want to see your beautiful face as you come." She said with a smile. Hermione only nodded and a few seconds later she screamed Fleur's name as she came, her hips bucking off the matrass.

Fleur smiled and kissed her way up her torso once she had come down from her orgasm. "You are so beautiful when you come love, I 'ave never seen somezing more beautiful in my life." She said softly.

Hermione smiled and pulled the French witch in for a kiss. "Thank you Fleur, I needed that. I love you so much. But I have to admit I was always a bit jealous of your body, and of the others too if I'm honest. All of you are so stunningly beautiful that I usually feel like the ugly duckling of our group, and I know that you all think I'm beautiful, but sometimes I have a hard time believing that." She said sadly.

She was then pulled into a hug by Fleur "You are anything but ugly my love, you are so beautiful zat I sometimes feel jealous of you. Your body is still developing, soon you will be the most beautiful one of us." She said as she kissed her softly.

This got a nice blush from Hermione "Thank you Fleur, I needed to hear that. I love you so much." She said smiling.

"Don't mention it 'ermione. I love you too and I'll say it whenever you need to 'ear it." Fleur said as she kissed her again.

"You sound so much like your brother Fleur, it's almost uncanny." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, zat is a new one for me, could you explain zat?" Fleur asked a bit confused.

"I had the same problems before Fabian and I discovered our Bond, I felt unworthy to be with him and he said exactly the same thing as you did." She said as she kissed her. "Could I ask you a favor baby?" She asked a bit unsure.

Fleur smiled at her "of course Mon Amour, you can ask me anything." She said softly.

"I would like to return the favor you gave me, but I think we should include our mate as well, he has watched you pleasured me and I feel a bit for him. So I was thinking we could make this into a threesome." She said softly.

Fleur only nodded and smiled at her "Of course love, I just wanted to have some time alone with you, and Fabian was glad to give it. But you're right he deserves some fun too." She said smiling at her brother.

"Well thank you sis, tell me where you want me, since your pussy will be occupied by my mate." He said with a smile.

"I zink zat you will find a way love, you never 'ad problems wizt zat before." She said with a wink to him.

He smiled and nodded, guiding his sister down to the bed with a kiss. Hermione smiled and started tracing kissed down Fleur's body. Like the French witch had done for her, she took one of her nipples into her mouth when she reached her breasts. Fleur moaned loudly as Fabian positioned himself next to her, his raging erection square in her eyesight. "Is zere somezing you want me to do wizt zat brozer?" She asked with a smile. "I would love it if you would suck me off while Hermione pleasures you. But I'm open for other options." He said with a wink.

Fleur smiled and moaned as Hermione kissed her way further down her body.

Hermione smelled the arousal of Fleur and she wasted no time in inserting two fingers into the French witch. She licked her clit and smiled at the shiver that she felt run through the blonde.

As Hermione licked Fleur as it was the last time Fleur smiled at her brother. "I 'ave an idea love, why zon't you put zat beautiful dick between my breasts, I know you want to." She said huskily.

Fabian smiled and straddled Fleur's waist, putting his dick between her breasts, the tip almost poking Fleur in the face. She smiled and licked the tip, getting a lovely groan from her brother. He slowly started pumping between her breasts and groaned as every time the tip of dick entered Fleur's mouth.

Fleur could feel she was close, and judging by the speed her brother was pumping between her breasts, he was close too. "I'm going to come sis" he panted roughly. She smiled at him "I'm close to brozer, let's come zogezer." She panted just as roughly. He nodded and tried to delay his orgasm, but fortunately a few seconds later Fleur screamed Hermione's name as she came and at the same time she felt how her brother shot his load all over her face and breasts.

Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Hermione kissed her way back up her body, licking all of her mate's come off of the French witch.

Meanwhile Fabian cuddled up to his sister, pulling her into a deep kiss as Hermione licked up his come.

Once she was done, Hermione cuddled up on the other side of the French witch. Fleur smiled at her and pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning as she tasted the semen of her brother on her lover's tongue.

"Zat was amazing 'ermione, zank you so much." She said softly.

"It was certainly my pleasure Fleur, and it was so hot to see you pleasuring your brother with those magnificent breasts." Hermione said as she softly kissed her.

Fleur blushed and smiled as her brother and her lover rested their heads on her shoulder, both of them slowly tracing lines across Fleur's stomach.

She smiled at that and softly kissed them "As much as I would love to go at it again, it zink it is best zat we take a shower and then go to sleep, zomorrow we 'ave a big day after all." She said softly.

They nodded and Hermione smiled as Fabian picked Fleur up and carried her toward the bathroom. Hermione followed them and smiled as they stepped under the spray.

…

In another part of the caste Bella and Yvette were also cuddled up to each other, both of them wearing similar sad smiles on their faces. They hadn't let each other go since they entered the room and by now both of them were naked and softly caressing each other.

"It really hurts, doesn't it love?" Yvette said softly.

Bellatrix only nodded "It really does, I never thought it would hurt this much being separated from them." She said sadly.

Yvette nodded and then crawled on top of her. "We have danced around this long enough Bella, there is only one way to help us reduce the pull we feel, we promised them we would look after each other." Yvette said softly as she kissed the brunette.

Bellatrix smiled at her "I know love, and it is high time we spend some time together." She said before kissing the blonde.

Yvette blushed and flipped them, letting her hands roam across Bella's body. "You have such an amazing body Bella, and you keep getting more beautiful by the day." She said softly.

Now it was Bella's turn to blush "Thank you Yvette but you also look amazing, I wish I could have your butt." She said softly.

Yvette smiled at her "You can have my butt, but then I want your boobs. It seems they keep getting bigger." She said as she gently squeezed one of her breasts.

Bellatrix moaned at that and let her hands drift to the blondes butt, squeezing it softly. Yvette moaned and pulled her in for a kiss "I love you Bella" She said with a gentle smile.

"I love you too Yvette, more with each day." She said softly.

Yvette smiled and kissed her. "I have an idea Bella, and I think you are going to like it. I would love to be your slave again. it was such a turn on last time." She said with a blush.

Bella smiled and kissed her. "I would love to do that baby, but only if you are sure." She said with a smile

She just nodded "I'm sure love, and you can do anything you want to me. Spank me, talk dirty to me, I'm yours for tonight." Yvette said softly.

Bella smiled a bit wickedly "Really now love, I can do anything. I like the sound of that. Give me a minute to get into character love, then we'll start our play." She said after giving her a kiss.

Yvette nodded and smiled at her, kissing her softly on more time "Take your time love, we have all night." She said softly.

Bella nodded and smiled "Are you ready Yvette, and remember you can say stop at any time it gets uncomfortable." She said with a smile.

Yvette nodded and kneeled before her, ready for whatever she had in store for her.

Bella smirked at her "That's a good girl, you already know your place, you can start by pleasuring me, and you better make sure I enjoy it." She said harshly.

"Of course mistress, whatever you say." She said coyly.

Bellatrix smirked at that "Then start licking slut." She said as she sat up on the bed with her legs spread.

Yvette nodded and crawled towards her, licking her lips unconsciously. She slowly started licking the raven haired witch and moaned softly at the taste.

Bellatrix also moaned at the feeling of the blonde's tongue inside of her "You're doing good slut, keep that up." She said as she placed her hand on the back of Yvette's head, pushing herself onto the French witches' tongue.

She felt how her orgasm was quickly approaching, Yvette's tongue was magic inside of her and it didn't take long for Bella to scream her orgasm. "You did good, you naughty girl, but it was a bit too soon, so I will have to punish you for making me come too soon. Lay down with your ass over my lap." She said harshly.

"Yes mistress, please punish me for disobeying you." She said as she laid down in Bella's lap.

"Good girl, glad to hear you know who is in charge here." She said as she caressed the blonde's butt.

Yvette moaned again and then yelped lightly as Bella's hand connected with her butt. "You like that, don't you slut." Bella said as she spanked her again.

"Yes mistress, I love it, please punish me more." Yvette moaned roughly.

"Then I will punish you more, I'll make sure your ass is nice and red before I fuck you."

After a while Yvette's butt was a nice shade of red, and after a last loud spank which got a lovely moan from her, she pulled the blonde up. "I think you are ready, bend over the bed and I'll fuck you so hard you won't want anyone else ever again." She whispered in her ear.

Yvette nodded and complied, bending over the bed, sticking her reddened butt out for her mistress. Bella conjured a double sided dildo and stuck one part inside herself. She then walked up to Yvette and smiled "Your ass looks good when it's all red slut. I wonder how much more you can take before you come." She said softly as she slowly inserted the other side inside the French witch.

They both moaned loudly and Yvette knew that she wouldn't last long with the unrelenting pace Bella had set.

Meanwhile Bella wasn't doing much better, she couldn't hold on much longer and a few seconds later both of them screamed as they came together.

Yvette sagged down to the bed and moaned as Bella pulled out of her. Bella smiled at that and gently picked her up, only to place her on the bed softly, cuddling up to her once she laid down herself. She softly kissed her and smiled "Did you have fun love?" She asked softly.

"I did love, you were amazing baby, thank you for this." Yvette said sleepily.

"Don't mention it love, but I think we best take a shower and then go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow after all." She said smiling.

Yvette nodded "I would like that love, but I don't think I can stand yet." She said softly.

Bellatrix smiled at her. "Then I'll take you and hold you until you can stand again." She said lovingly.

Again Yvette smiled and slung her arms around the brunette's neck, nuzzling her face in it when she was lifted.

Together they made their way to the shower, both of them staring lovingly in each other's eyes.

…

The following morning when Fabian woke up he felt the pull to Bella and Yvette. At the start of the morning he had woken up with a scream when he felt that they were knocked out and taken towards the Black Lake. It had taken Hermione and Fleur almost half an hour of comforting him before he could go back to sleep.

He noticed that Hermione and Fleur were still fast asleep on his chest, both of them with one leg slung over his. He smiled and softly kissed them, smiling as they woke up. "Good morning my lovelies, sleep well?" He asked softly.

They both nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. "We slept good enough love, but we felt the pull when they were taken away to the Lake. But we will have them in our arms soon enough." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at them "Indeed we will girls, so what do you say we get changed in our suits and make our way towards the Great Hall for the Champion's breakfast."

The girls nodded and gave him a last kiss, since they wouldn't have the opportunity to do so until after the Task. Fleur made her way to her closet and fetched her swimsuit. She didn't want to wear a wetsuit, since she felt they were a bit too confining.

She pulled up her one piece bathing suit and watched as her mates pulled on their wetsuits, smiling as she saw how form fitting they were. When Fabian and Hermione turned to her their mouths fell open. "You look amazing in that love." He said softly.

Fleur blushed at that "Zank you brozer, you two are not looking too bad yourselves." She said smiling.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly "I also get why you didn't want to wear a wetsuit, why hide such a gorgeous body." He said softly. Hermione then wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Now I wish I brought my own bathing suit, we would really turn some heads then." She said smiling.

Fleur smiled brightly at that "I'm so 'appy to 'ear you say zat baby, especially after last night. I'm glad you are getting more comfortable wizt your body." Fleur said with a soft kiss.

Fabian then smiled at her "If you want love, I packed your bathing suit just in case you changed your mind." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed him "Really, thank you love, I'll be right back." She said as she kissed them both and then almost ran towards the closet.

"I'm willing to bet she will turn some 'eads, zon't you think love?" Fleur asked smiling.

"I'm sure you both will, and I don't like it. I'm the only one who gets to look at you like that." He said with a frown.

Fleur kissed him softly and smiled "I love it when you get all possessive of us, but you know we only 'ave eyes for you."

His frown softened and he kissed her "I know that love, but I will always feel jealous when other men are looking at any of you." He said softly

Fleur smiled and was just about to kiss him when Hermione softly cleared her throat. "So what do you guys think?" She asked a bit unsure.

The effect on Fabian was instantly noticeable and Fleur had to resist the urge to throw her onto the bed and ravage her. "You look absolutely stunning love." Fleur said softly.

Hermione blushed at her "Thank you Fleur." She said softly as she smiled at her fiancé. "I can see you are liking this too, judging by the bulge in your suit."

"I'm loving this baby, but you know, now I will walk around with this until we get to the Great Hall, give me a minute, I'll be right back." He said smiling as he walked towards the bathroom.

The girls smiled as he walked away "I think we excited him a bit too much love." Hermione said as she softly kissed Fleur.

Fleur nodded and pulled the brunette against her. Hermione relaxed against her and smiled as their mate came back from the bathroom in his Bermuda. "If you girls are not going to wear a wetsuit, neither will I." He said smiling.

The girls smiled and hugged him. "Come on girls, let's get some breakfast and then go rescue our lovers. We're late as it is." He said softly.

The girls nodded and quickly pulled on their robes, so they would at least eat in silence before the task.

As they entered the Great Hall, they were surprised to only see Harry and Viktor sitting there. "Good morning you two, I hope you slept well?" Fabian said with a smile.

Both Harry and Viktor nodded, both of them clearly worried about how today would play out.

"Before we go out there, I just wanted to remind you of what the plan was. Once you are in the water, dive down until you are out of sight, wait for the others there and once we are all in, we'll swim down and get our hostages together. Then we'll swim back up and resurface as one. That way we make sure you all go into The Third Task tied. Oh and Harry, your Gillyweed will last an hour, so be sure to take it just before you dive in." He finished softly.

Again they nodded and after breakfast Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkarov, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman walked into the Hall.

"Good morning Champions, I trust you all slept well?" Bagman asked with an excited smile. They all nodded before he continued "Excellent, if you all would follow us to the Black Lake, we can begin the task." He said still smiling.

Again the nodded followed them towards the Black Lake, both Hermione and Fleur having one hand in his, both squeezing softly to calm him down.


	37. The Second Task

**Bonded Souls**

 **C37: The Second Task**

 **Standard Disclaimer, I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
**

When they arrived at the Lake, they saw that everyone was already seated, most of them wearing a blanket around their shoulders. It was still cold outside, even if it was almost March.

They were led towards a pier where Mr. Filch was already waiting with his trusty cannon.

Dumbledore stepped up to a small stage and smiled at the students "Good morning everyone to The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Last night something was taken from our Champions and it was placed at the bottom of the Black Lake. They have only one hour to retrieve it, all under the watchful eye of our Referee, Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter will be the first to enter the Lake and will be closely followed by Ms. Granger and Ms. Black."

He then turned to the Champions. "Mr. Krum, Mr. Potter, you may dive in at the sound of the cannon, which will sound once Mr. Black is in the water."

Fabian smiled at that "Then I'll make my way to the water, the sooner we can start this, the sooner we can get this done." He said as he flashed a quick wink to Hermione and Fleur.

He walked outside and threw off his robes, ignoring the whistling from most of the girls. He dove in the water and quickly applied his charm to keep his temperature under control.

The cannon sounded about a minute later and once Harry had swallowed his Gillyweed, He and Viktor dove in.

They both dove under the surface and Fabian saw how Viktor Transfigured part of his body to a shark before they went out of sight.

Another minute passed when the cannon sounded again. He saw how his mates walked out and threw off their robes, hearing cat calls and whistling from the stands.

On the inside he was getting pissed at all of those boys lusting after his mates, but on the outside he could see that Hermione and Fleur had their eyes locked on his.

He smiled slightly as they dove in and quickly dove down and out of sight. He then applied his Bubblehead and dove down, ready to go rescue his mates and friends.

He saw that they were waiting for him just out of sight of the crowd above and it made him smile.

Once they saw him approaching, they swam down, everyone watching each other's back for any threat around them.

It took them maybe twenty minutes before they saw the Mermaid Castle. And it was obvious that Parvati, Natasha, Bella and Yvette were unconscious, but had a Bubblehead placed around them. Fabian sighed in relief but still had to fight the urge to free them himself.

The Champions had also seen their hostages and swam down to free them, Fabian close in pursuit. He could see the Mermaids that were on alert, but when they saw him, seemed to relax. He gave them a nod and saw how everyone was swimming back towards him, all of them with their hostages in their arms.

They all looked to him once they were close and he nodded, giving them the signal to swim back up.

As they made their way back up Fabian had to smile when he saw Yvette and Bella stir in his mate's arms.

About ten minutes later they were at the surface again, all of them stopping just out of sight of everyone above. "Remember, surface all at once. That way they'll look to me to give extra points." He said as best he could through his charm.

They nodded and swam up as one, Fabian swimming closely behind them. There was a reason beyond the rules of the Task that he did this, but it was something he would never admit out loud. From here he had a perfect view on both Fleur and Hermione's butt, and it was the most glorious sight he had ever seen.

When the Champions resurfaced, it was under loud applause of everyone, and once he resurfaced he saw the shocked looks of the judges. Inwardly he smiled and swam towards Hermione, who still had Bella in her arms. He didn't care who saw, but he kissed them both deeply, smiling as Bella opened her eyes. "Hey love, you okay?" he asked softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him again "I'm fine love, but aren't you afraid there will be talk after everyone has seen this?" Bella said a bit concerned.

He smirked at that "Let them talk, I don't want to hide my feelings for any of you anymore." He said as Fleur and Yvette swam up to them. He then pulled them into a deep kiss, letting his love flow into it. He didn't notice the gasps from the stands. But instead softly stroked Yvette's cheek. "You okay baby?"

Yvette nodded and kissed him "I'm fine, even better now that we are all back in your arms again." she said smiling.

He smiled and looked towards the others, who were currently still in each other's arms and kissing each other deeply.

"I think we should tell the lovebirds that we should get out so we can get our scores. It's getting cold in here." He said smiling.

The girls nodded and swam to shore while Fabian swam towards Harry and Viktor. "If you four are ready, we should really get our scores and continue this on land, it's getting cold in this Lake." He said smiling to them.

The two couples smiled and only nodded at him, swimming with him to shore where Ginny and Luna were already waiting for them with robes and towels for all of them.

After a quick round of hugs they made their way towards the judges table. "Great show, every single one of you, but since you all resurfaced at the same time, it is up to Mr. Black to determine your scores." Mr. Bagman said smiling brightly at them.

Fabian smiled at that "Well it is not easy to score these amazing performances, but I saw that Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter were just slightly faster to get to their hostages then Ms. Black and Ms. Granger, So what I would believe that is fairest is to have them go into the Third Task tied at fifty points each. That way we should have a real challenge for the Final Task." He finished with a smile.

Bagman smiled and turned to Crouch shortly. "And you called me crazy when I suggested a Student Referee, Barty." He then turned towards the crowd. "Everyone, the scores are in. Due to the outstanding performances of everyone involved, we have decided that for the Final Task all of your Champions will be completely equal at fifty points each. And now may I have an enormous applause for your Champions and Referee. The Final Task will take place on the 24th of June, and in the coming months we will share what information we can with you." He finished as the crowd erupted in applause.

Once everyone had quieted down a bit Dumbledore took the stage again. "And of course just as with the First Task, everyone is free from classes tomorrow, and of course lunch is waiting for everyone in the Great Hall.

No one that had been in the water heard it, since they were again in each other's arms, entirely closed off from the rest of the world. This was more true for Fabian and his four mates, all of them sharing kisses between each other while they held each other tight.

They didn't even notice Professor Dumbledore walking up to them "I think the Bond the five of you share is going to be big news." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "We don't care Headmaster, we don't want to hide how much we love each other anymore. We can't cope with that pain anymore." He said smiling at his mates.

"I understand my boy, but what are you going to say to anyone who asks?" He asked curiously.

Again Fabian smiled "The same thing we have told anybody else. The truth. They will just have to accept it." He said confidently.

Dumbledore just nodded and smiled "I suppose that will be good enough for most, but I believe lunch and your mothers are waiting for you." He said with a smile.

He nodded and turned back to his mates." Ready my lovelies?" He asked softly.

They nodded and kissed him "Of course we are brozer. This will be loads better zen after ze First Task." Fleur said smiling as she wrapped an arm around Yvette.

Yvette and Bella both wrapped and arm around him while Hermione wrapped one around Bella and together they walked back towards school, all of them glad to be in each other's arms again.

…

As they entered the Great Hall they noticed that besides their mothers, Harry's Aunt and nephew were also there, Harry and Parvati talking to them with smiles on their faces.

They saw how Eliza, Narcissa, Draco, Pansy and Gabby came towards them, all of the with big smiles on their faces. Gabrielle was currently in the lead and made a beeline towards her big brother.

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly "I'm so glad you are all okay, we were so worried about you." She said softly.

"We're okay Gabby, I had our sister and my fiancé to keep me safe." He said smiling.

He set her down and smiled as she jumped into her sisters' arms. The process was repeated with Hermione, Bella and Yvette, and by now Narcissa and the others had reached them. He was pulled into a three way hug by both of his mothers who smiled at him. "We're so glad you are okay Fabian. We were really worried about you." Narcissa said softly.

"We're all okay Mum, we kept each other safe, just like we promised. And we will continue to keep each other safe until the very end." He said softly.

They both smiled and kissed his cheek "we're glad to hear that baby, we are so proud of the men you have become. You and your brother both." Eliza said smiling.

"Thanks Mum. As always your support means so much to me." He said smiling.

They both gave him another kiss on the cheek and then moved on to hug the others.

Draco slapped him on the back with a smile. "your actions provoked a lot brother, everyone is talking about the kisses you shared with the girls." He said softly.

"Let them talk, I don't care anymore, I love them all and no one is going to change that." He said with a confident look.

"How is that possible Fabe, I thought that Hermione was your mate." Draco said confused.

"If you two come to our room after lunch I'll tell you everything you want to know. But I want to apologize that I didn't tell you before. I kind of forgot." He said with a blush.

Draco nodded and smiled "It's okay Fabe, I understand. But I'm looking forward to your explanation." Draco said softly.

Fabian smiled and hugged both him and Pansy. "Thanks you two, your support means so much to me." He said smiling.

Draco and Pansy smiled and hugged him a bit tighter, Pansy standing on her toes and softly kissing his cheek. "don't mention it Fabian, we are a family now. And your girlfriends are my best friends, so how can I be anything else but happy for all of you." She said smiling.

Hermione walked up to them and wrapped her arms around her fiancé. "Any particular reason you are kissing my fiancé Pansy?" She said smiling.

"Not particular, I just wanted to thank him for everything he had done for all of us. I felt he deserved that." The raven haired witch said smiling.

Hermione smiled at that "That's fine Pansy, I was mostly teasing. I know you are madly in love with his brother, and you are one of my best friends too, so I understand it." She said softly.

The two girls hugged each other and smiled "It means so much to hear you say that 'mione, I'm glad you consider me on of your friends." Pansy said smiling.

Hermione just smiled and tightened her hug "Of course you are a friend to me, why wouldn't you be. We both love boys from the same family, it's only natural that we become closer. I mean we both need someone to talk to concerning our boyfriends." She said with a smile.

Pansy laughed lightly. "You're right, and we both know them so well it's only to be expected we talk to each other about them." She said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and saw how both Draco and Fabian looked at them with a pout. "Are we that bad love?" Draco asked softly.

Pansy just smiled at him "No baby, you're not that bad, but girls sometimes need to gossip about their boyfriends, it's just part of who we are." She said softly after giving him a kiss.

Hermione smiled at her fiancé and wrapped her arms around him "Don't worry love, you have come out of that pretty unscathed to this point." She said with a wink

At this point both Draco and Fabian were blushing, but both were saved by their sister. "Zat is enough teasing my brozers. You two know zat zey both never would do anyzing to embarrass you." She said smiling.

Both Pansy and Hermione mock glared at her. "Okay Fleur, we're sorry. We know they love us. We were only teasing them, it's good for them to loosen up sometimes." Hermione said with a wink to her lover.

Fleur shook her head at that "Zat is true, but for now let's get somezing to eat and then go to our room, I believe we 'ave some explaining to do." She said softly.

All of them nodded and took a seat at the table were lunch had just appeared. Hermione and Pansy filled a plate for their boyfriends and gave them a soft kiss before they started eating.

…

After lunch Draco and Pansy followed them towards their room, both of them a bit curious about how it would look, since they hadn't seen it since Fabian's birthday.

As they entered the room they were surprised to see that not much had changed since they were here last. "Im surprised at you Fabe, I would have expected a lot more changes to this room, given everything that's happened. He said with a big smile.

Fabian smiled and shook his head. "We can't change too much here Draco, since we still share this part with Ginny and Luna. Our bedroom however has had a lot of changes." He said with a smile.

Draco nodded and took a seat next to his girlfriend, feeling how her arm quickly wrapped around his waist. He smiled and softly kissed her, seeing the love in her eyes.

Fabian and the girls had by now also taken a seat on the other couch and Draco noticed that all of them were in contact with him in some way.

"I suppose you want to know what is going on with us? It is a bit of a long story , but I'll explain as much as I can. When we came home for the Holidays, Hermione and I noticed that there were some things that shouldn't be possible, considering the Bond we had. Now I have told you the bond I had with Fleur before my father forbade the contact. When we were home again, I realized we both had fallen madly in love with both her and Yvette. And when Bella came back to us, I was so angry at those bastards that did that to her. Some more things happened, which I'll save you the details from, and after the wedding we decided to do some research. We found out that Hermione, Fleur, Yvette and Bella are all my mates in what they call a Polyamorous Bond. Since we found out we hadn't spent a night apart before yesterday, and it hurt so much when Bella and Yvette weren't there. That is why I kissed them when we were back up." He finished with a wistful smile.

Draco and Pansy both looked a bit shocked at that "That sounds big, Fabe but it easy to see that you are telling the truth. Just looking at all of you I can see you all love each other, but I do have a question. Isn't there any jealousy between you. I mean I've seen how Hermione looked at the girls who were whistling at you today."

Fabian smiled at that figuring that question would come "between the five of us there is absolutely no jealousy. And the fact that Fleur and Hermione glared at those girls is easily explained. They are all a bit possessive of me to anyone outside our Bond, the same as I am a bit possessive of them. The only one who no one is jealous off that isn't in our Bond is Luna. But you know how I feel about her." He said smiling.

Draco smiled at that "That is so awesome, you are living the dream of most boys who don't have girlfriends yet. You basically got a Harem of beautiful women in your bed every night."

Fabian laughed at that "That's one way to look at it, but it's not really a harem, more a sort of Coven. We just know we found our forever with each other, and we all love each other deeply." He said smiling.

"I have another question though, how do you guys manage the sleeping arrangements if you feel pain if they aren't here. Because I don't think that Fleur, Yvette and Bella sleep in there with you." Pansy said a bit confused.

Again Fabian smiled "Well, they actually do sleep with me, Dumbledore knows about our Bond and he knows what the consequences are to keeping mates apart. As for sleeping arrangements it's best if we just show you." He said softly.

Both Draco and Pansy nodded and followed towards their bedroom. Both of them gasping softly as they entered.

"I know, it's bigger than it looks from the outside, one of the perks of this room is that it changes itself based on our needs. The bed is something Bella came up with. The bed gives us the possibility to cuddle up to each other, while we are all in contact with each other." He said smiling.

"This room is amazing Fabe, and it's awesome that they allowed all of you to stay here until you're out of school." Pansy said with a smile.

"Funny you should mention that Pansy. Because there is another thing we wanted to tell you two. As of next year both Fleur and Yvette will join us in fifth year, and Gabrielle will join Gin and Luna in fourth."

Draco laughed lightly and got a few confused looks from the others. "It's nothing big, just thinking that next year our family will be as much represented as the Weasley's. Just thought that was a fun fact." He said smiling.

Fabian smiled slightly, figuring that their family would be bigger by this time next year. "I think you're right brother, it is a funny how things can go, aren't they." He said smiling.

All of them nodded and Fabian led them back towards the living room where they continued to talk for a while longer.

Once Draco and Pansy made their way back towards the Slytherin Common Room, Fabian looked to his mates. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm spent, what do you think about a nap until dinner?" He asked them softly.

The girls just nodded and followed him back towards the bedroom, all of them clearly tired of everything they had been through today.

They quickly took off their clothes and cuddled up to each other, all of them connected in one way or another.

…

A few hours later Fabian woke up, he noticed that his mates were still fast asleep, each of them holding each other tightly.

He had to smile and slowly got out of bed. He needed a shower and he needed some time to gather his thoughts. Originally he had intended to propose to Bella, Yvette and Fleur separately over the course of the year, but after today he knew that would be impossible. He had to propose to them at the same time, and he would do so tonight. He just needed to ask Jupi to bring him the rings he had bought for them, and then he needed to find a way to create a romantic setting in which he could propose.

As he stepped into the shower he sighed. He was relieved that he had his mates back, but at the same time dread was setting in his mind. He knew what was probably going to happen at the Third Task and he wanted to shield all of them from that, but he knew it wasn't going to be possible so he would keep them as close as possible. His plan was to get married this summer, while they were still free from school and any other obligations.

He sighed again and raised his eyes to the spray, letting the water wash away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He angrily wiped them away and sagged down onto the floor of the shower, unable to stop the tears anymore.

He could hear the voice of his father in his head 'you're not good enough for them, you'll never be good enough for them, why would you, you're just a boy, never good enough for anyone, everyone hates you.'

"No, you're wrong, they love me, and I will be good enough for them, even if it takes my entire life to prove it. NOW, GET, OUT, OF, MY, DAMN, HEAD!" he yelled finally.

He punched the wall a few times and then got up, looking at his now bloodied knuckles. He shook his head, knowing he needed to get his temper back under control. He took a few deep breaths and then turned off the shower. W

When he stepped out of the bathroom he saw that all of his mates were in the door opening with worried looks on their faces. "Are you okay love?" Yvette asked softly.

He smiled faintly and wrapped them into a hug "I am now girls, thank you." He said softly.

They smiled at him before Fleur saw his bloodied knuckles. "You are not okay brozer, come on, we'll get zat taken care of and zen you can zell us what is wrong wizt you." She said softly.

He nodded and followed them towards the bedroom, letting himself be guided to the bed by his mates.

Fleur softly kissed him and wrapped his hands with a bandage. She then placed a soft kiss on them and smiled at him "Zere, all better, now care to zell us what is wrong?" "he asked him gently.

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I heard the voice of my father in my head saying that I would never be good enough for any of you. I'm trying to convince myself that I am good enough for you, even if I have to prove that until the day I die." He said sniffing a bit.

He was then pulled into a hug by all of his mates, all of them kissing him softly. "Love listen to me, you are always good enough for us, we all love you and we always will." Hermione said softly.

"Thank you, all of you. I love you all so much, thank you for believing in me. It means so much to me." He said with a smile.

"Don't mention it love, we just want you to be better, we love you too much to see you in pain." Bella said softly.

He kissed them again and smiled as he was guided down to the matrass, all four of them tracing kisses down his chest. "Because for once you are the one that needs comforting, you are in charge tonight." Yvette said with a smile.

"That's nice girls, and I have an idea. We have done this before, but what I would love most now is for all of you to pleasure me. I need to feel you all close to me tonight." He said with a sad smile.

"Your wish is our command love, lie back and enjoy." Hermione whispered as she softly started stroking him.

He groaned and smiled as Bella and Fleur once again put his now hard dick between their breasts while Hermione and Yvette started licking his penis in tandem. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he tried to delay his orgasm as long as possible.

At some point the girls switched, which got a loud moan from him when he felt Hermione and Yvette's breasts wrap around his penis. "I'm loving the fact that your tits are getting bigger love." He said softly to his fiancé.

Hermione blushed "Thanks love, since the moment we first had sex I wanted to be able to do this to you." She said with a smile.

He moaned again and smiled at her "I know love, I wanted the same thing, but I know you were a bit insecure about your breast size." He said softly.

She smiled and quickly kissed him, letting her love flow into the kiss.

When she broke their kiss she kissed her way back to his penis, wrapping her breasts around his cock once she got there. She then kissed Yvette and together they started rubbing his penis between their breasts, both of them moaning loudly every time their nipples came in contact with each other.

He couldn't last anymore, the combined pleasure he was getting from them was just too much for him to take. "I'm going to come girls." He panted roughly.

They smiled at him "It's okay love, you can let go." Bella said smiling.

He nodded and a few seconds later he coated their faces with his load. He smiled a bit goofy and groaned as the girls started licking it from each other.

Once they were clean again, they all laid down beside him, all of them quickly seeking contact with him. "You feel better now love?" Bella asked softly.

He nodded and kissed them all softly "I do, I feel loads better, thank you for helping me through this. I know I'm not easy to live with, but I promise I'll try to work on that." He said with a smile.

"We understand love, and we know that we too have our quirks. That's what's being in a relationship is about, accepting those quirks and love the person behind them. And it is especially important to do in a relationship as ours, where we all have to accept everyone's quirks. But at the end of the day, we still love each other. That is what makes this work. Our love for each other." Bella said smiling.

He nodded and guided Bella and Yvette down to his chest, Hermione and Fleur cuddling up behind them. "I love you girls, sweet dreams." He murmured softly.

"We love you too brozer, Bon Nuit." Fleur said softly, but her words fell to deaf ears, since her brother had already fallen asleep.


	38. Proposing Again

**Bonded Souls**

 **C38: Proposing Again**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters  
**

 **A/N: This may be the longest chapter this story will have, but given what is going to happen, I felt it needed to be. Also I am going to change my uploads again. I'm finding it more and more difficult to keep to my standard days, so now I'm going to upload a chapter once I'm done with the one I'm working on, so when this comes online, I'll be working on Chapter 43, since I want to have 5 chapters ready in advance. So don't be worried if there isn't a new chapter every few days, I'm working hard towards the end, and on to the next part in this series**

When Fabian woke up the following morning he had to smile at the sight in front of him. All of his mates were either holding an arm or a leg and it looked like they were all in the process of waking up. They smiled at him and all moved to kiss him softly.

"Good morning my lovelies" He said with a smile.

"Good morning brozer, 'ow did you sleep?" Fleur said softly.

He smiled and stretched himself, hearing the moans from his mates when they saw him do it. "I know you all like my body girls, but is it necessary to let out such lovely moans every time I stretch." He said with a smile.

The girls blushed a little at that "We can't help it love, by now we don't even notice the moans anymore. But it is partly your fault, you have such a beautiful body." Hermione said softly.

Again he smiled and pulled them into a hug. "I was mostly teasing girls. But I have a request to make, could I have a few minutes with Hermione?" He asked smiling.

"Of course love, we'll get started on breakfast in the meantime." Bella said smiling.

He smiled and kissed them "Thanks girls, we won't be long." He said softly.

They nodded and kissed both him and Hermione a last time before they made their way towards the kitchen.

"So love, what did you want to ask me?" Hermione asked once they were alone.

"It's a bit difficult love, but I have been thinking a lot yesterday in the shower, before I lost it that is. And I have made up my mind, I am going to propose to all of them today. I have the rings, but before we can do that, I need to give you another ring, one that better matches your personality. I have found three identical rings to the one that you have, for Fleur, Yvette and Bella. All of them have a different color stone. I planned a Sapphire for Fleur, a Emerald for Yvette, a Topaz for you and a Ruby for Bella. I did some research and found out that the color of the stones represent Order, Chaos, Love and Passion. So I figured that suited all of you." He finished softly.

Hermione smiled and flew into his arms, kissing him deeply. "That is so romantic love, I'm so proud of you that you already want to propose to them. I just wish we could get married a bit quicker." She said smiling.

"I don't see a reason why we can't get married this year, I mean my Mums already know and they would love to have an excuse to plan a party." He said smiling.

Hermione kissed him deeply, letting the love she felt for him flow through her lips. "I love you baby, and I would love to get married this summer." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think there are three women in that living room that think exactly the same. And it's about time we joined them for breakfast, but I wanted you to have this first." He said as he pulled out the box from under his pillow.

"I know I have asked two times already love, but as the Muggle's say three times is a charm, so Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me."

"Of course love, no matter how many times you ask, my answer will always be the same. I love you." She said smiling

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you too baby, I just hope the others give the same answer. But that'll have to wait until tonight, and I would be ever so grateful if you would help me prepare some things." He said smiling.

"Of course I'll help you love, just tell me what you want me to do." She said after giving him a kiss.

"You could help by convincing them to wear something pretty tonight, if I ask them they might suspect something, and I want to try to keep it a surprise as long as possible." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him "It'll be fine love, just try and relax, and try not to overthink this. Now let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." She said with a bright smile.

He nodded and gave her a once over "That's fine love, but I think it's best if we put on some clothes."

She blushed and nodded, both of them making their way to their closets. When both of them were dressed Fabian pulled her into his arms and softly kissed her. "I love you baby, now and forever." He said smiling.

She smiled at him "I love you too baby, but we kept our mates waiting long enough." She said softly.

He nodded and followed her towards the living room. Quickly putting the other rings in his pocket and put the Ruby ring in one of the boxes, just in case the girls would go back to the bedroom.

As they entered the living room Bella and Fleur just came back from the kitchen with a big plate of sandwiched for them.

He kissed his three mates and took a seat next to them. "Thank you for breakfast girls, it look delicious." He said smiling.

"Zank you brozer, we worked 'ard on zem, I just 'ope they turned out ze way we planned." Fleur said softly.

"I'm sure they will be amazing love, just like anything else you have made for us." Hermione said with a smile.

Fleur and Bella blushed at the praise, and smiled as their lovers took the first bite of their sandwiches.

"These are amazing girls, can I ask what's on them?" He asked softly.

Bellatrix smiled at him "Of course you can love, it's a combination of fish, meat and chicken. A bit of herring, a little bit of chicken and we filled it up with bacon. It was something we wanted to try and we're glad you like them." She said with a blush.

"I love them Bella, thank you for this." He said smiling.

Bella and Fleur both blushed again, kissing him softly.

They ate in silence and after breakfast Fabian made his way back to the room to take a shower, giving Hermione time to talk to them.

They all smiled as he walked off and Hermione sighed softly as she turned to her lovers. "I think he still needs some time alone, I wish we could help him." She said softly.

Yvette nodded and smiled "I know love, but what can we do for him at this point. we have tried everything." She said a bit sad.

Hermione then got an idea. "I know what we can do, you all know he loves to cook, why don't we all get dressed up tonight, and allow him to cook for us, maybe if he sees how much we enjoy his cooking, he will pull himself from this funk. And the fact that we have taken the trouble to get dressed up for him will surely bring a smile to his face." She said smiling.

That seemed to make sense with them and all of them smiled at that "Zat is an amazing idea love, I'm sure 'e will love zat. If we give 'im control, I know 'e will get better." Fleur said smiling

"Then it's settled, tonight we will get all dolled up for him and let him cook for us, so or mate will feel a bit better about himself." Bella said smiling.

They nodded and hugged each other tightly, Hermione smiling on the inside on how easy her plan had worked.

When Fabian came back he saw that his mates were still in each other's arms. "I can see you girls are having fun." He said with a smile.

They turned to him and all of them pulled him into their hug. "We have a plan to make you feel better love. we know how much you love to cook, so our plan was that tonight we will all get dressed up for you and we hoped that you would cook for us. So basically today we are completely yours." Bella said softly.

"I would love to cook for you, on one condition, that after dinner we all take a nice walk around the grounds. I get the feeling that we don't get out enough." He said smiling big at his mates.

They all nodded and smiled at him, pulling him to the couch. The sat him down and cuddled up to him, all of them sighing contently. "This is nice isn't it my lovelies, I could stay like this with you forever." He said smiling.

Bella smiled at him "in a few years you can love, once you are all out of school we'll take a few years to ourselves, so we can really get to know each other. We'll go travelling and then we'll see what will happen." She said softly.

"I like the way you think baby. I would love to travel around with all of you and truly spend some quality time with you without anything hanging over our heads." Hermione said smiling.

"I agree love, we have all been thrust into this way too quickly, and some time to really get to know each other will be wonderful, not that my views on any of you will ever change, but I think you know what I mean." Yvette said softly.

He smiled at all of them and softly kissed them "What about you sis, what do you think about Bella's plan to travel once we get out of school?"

Fleur looked up and smiled faintly "I would love to travel wizt all of you, but I can't 'elp but zink somezing bad will 'appen once Voldemor returns. I would be devastated if somezing would 'appen to any of you." She said with a sniff.

"It'll be fine love, nothing will happen to any of us, as long as we stick together nothing can get to us, we are so much stronger than anything he can throw at us. And the fact that we have access to a lot of inside information, thanks to Bella, is a huge advantage we have on him." Hermione said as she kissed her softly.

"Zank you love, zat makes me feel a lot better. I love you all so much. I don't know what I would do wizout any of you." She said as she sobbed a little on her brother's shoulder.

He slowly rubbed her back and then looked to the others. "Could you give me a moment with her?" He asked soft enough that Fleur wouldn't hear.

"Of course baby, we'll be in the bedroom." Hermione whispered in his ear. All of them then stood and made their way to the bedroom, their arms tightly around each other.

…

Fabian then pulled Fleur onto the couch and laid down behind her, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist.

Fleur smiled sadly and turned around his arms, resting her forehead against his. "Zank you brozer, I don't know what I would do wizout your support. I love you so much." She said as she softly kissed him.

"I love you too baby, and I also wouldn't know what I would if I lost you, or any of you for that matter, and as much as I love the others, you and Hermione always have a special place in my heart." He said smiling

"I know zat love, and I love zem all too, and losing any of zem would 'urt so much, but you 'ave a special place in my heart as well." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

He moaned into the kiss and quickly let his hands glide under her shirt, forgetting where they were for a moment. It was now Fleur's turn to moan as his hands softly started rubbing her back.

She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes "Really love, 'ere and now?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her "The others have given us all the time we need and Gin and Luna will not be in until dinnertime, so if you're okay with this, I'm game for anything." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him, vanishing his shirt with a wave of her hand. "Zen, my love, I will take you 'ere on zis couch." She said as she started unbuckling his pants.

His erection was plainly visible against his underwear and Fleur's eyes got a bit bigger when she saw it. "Is zat for me brozer?" She asked coyly.

"Of course sis, right now it's all yours." He said as he pulled her down for a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss and smiled when she broke it. "And what would you like me to do to you love, do you want me to suck it, or should I mount you now, or maybe you would like to put it in my butt again, you can do whatever you want to me brozer." She said with a husky voice.

"Well, my dear sister, first thing I'm going to do is get you naked, and then I will fuck you, whichever way you want. Would that please my insatiable sister?" He asked smiling a bit wickedly

"Zat would please your sister very much, but it wouldn't do if I was ze only one zat gets pleasure from zis. So I'll make you a deal, you may fuck me, but I want to make you come wizt my mouth." She said as she pulled off his underwear.

"That sounds amazing love, but I believe you're a bit overdressed for this." He said as he flicked his hand and left her naked on top of him.

She blushed and kissed him "Fuck me brozer, for once don't treat me as your sister, but like a slut who deserves to be fucked hard." She whispered in his ear.

He had to smile at that. "If that is what you want, who am I to deny you. So I suggest you put your hands against the backrest and then I will show you what it is like to be fucked like the slut you are." He said with a smirk.

"Oui master, please fuck me like ze French whore zat I am." She said as she got in position.

He smiled and entered her in one thrust, getting a soft scream from her. "You like that, don't you slut? You like it when you are treated like the bitch that you are." He said with an almost sadistic smile.

Fleur moaned loudly and looked back at him with a coy look "Yes master I love it when you treat me like ze slut zat I am." She panted with a goofy smile.

He smiled again and then pulled her up by her arms, wrapping one arm around her waist when their bodies met. Fleur moaned again as he entered her deeper than ever. "You told me I couldn't call you sis during this, but I think it's pretty hot that my sister is such a dirty slut." She whispered in her ear.

"Yes brozer, your sister is a dirty slut, and I love it when you fuck me like one." She panted roughly.

He smirked and nibbled a little on her earlobe, getting another lovely moan from her. "You're close aren't you sis, let It come, let your brother bring you to an orgasm." He whispered with a smirk.

Fleur nodded and moaned loudly as he picked up the pace a bit, and a few seconds later she screamed louder then she had ever done as she came harder than ever before.

Once she had ridden out the last of her orgasm, he gently guided her down. "You okay baby?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm feeling amazing brozer, but now it is your turn to come, let me take care of you like you always do for me." She said as she pulled him up.

He smiled and nodded, relaxing into the cushions as his sister got down on her knees in front of him.

Fleur smiled and took his penis into her mouth, moaning softly at the taste of her juices mixed with his. She then started sucking him slowly. He groaned and felt that he wouldn't last long. "Fleur, my love, I'm going to come." He panted roughly

Fleur only smiled and took his entire length into her mouth, moaning as he shot his entire load down her throat. She then swallowed it with another moan and then got back on the couch cuddling up to him immediately.

"Zank you love, zat was amazing, I love 'ow you can switch between zese personalities when you make love too us. You always seem to know exactly what we need." She said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Thank you baby, but most of the times you girls tell me what you want, and I am only happy to give it. Whether it is comfort, love or anything else." He said as he kissed her softly.

Fleur smiled and lightly traced her fingers over his abdomen. "I love you so much Fabian, could we stay like zis for a while?" She asked softly.

He smiled and then grabbed something in his trousers, since they were hanging on the edge of the couch. "We can, but I wanted to do something else first." He then got off the couch and kneeled before her. "I wanted to wait until after dinner, but I can't wait anymore. Fleur Isabelle Black, I love you so much and since you have come back into my life you have brought so much joy back into my life. Will you marry me?" He asked softly as he presented her with the Sapphire ring.

Fleur blinked a few times and then started crying and smiling at the same time "Oui, my brozer, of course I will marry you. I would love to be your wife." She said as he put the ring on her right finger. She then pulled him into an earth shattering kiss, moaning lightly into it.

When she broke it she guided him back to the couch, while he summoned their clothes and a blanket to them. He then quickly put on his clothes and put the blanket over her. "I'll be right back love, I'll just go and inform our lovers that we need some more time. They must be worried about you." He said with a smile.

Fleur only nodded and smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Take your time love, I'm not going anywhere. Can't promise I'll be awake when you get back though." She said yawning.

"That's okay love, I'll cuddle back up to you as quietly as possible when I get back." He said smiling.

Fleur nodded and closed her eyes as he walked away, feeling truly complete for the first time in her life.

…

As he entered the bedroom he was surprised to see that Bella and Yvette were immersed in a game of wizard's chess and that Hermione was silently doing her homework.

He laughed lightly and made his way towards his other fiancé. "Hey love, how are you?" He asked soft enough as to not disturb the other two.

Hermione smiled and kissed him "I'm fine love, but how is Fleur, is she feeling any better?" She asked softly.

He nodded "She's feeling fine now, but I have to confess that I already popped the question to her. And I think it's more romantic if I do the same to Bella and Yvette tonight, so I'm going to need some alone time with them as well."

Hermione smiled brightly and kissed him softly. "That's not going to be a problem love, I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you love, but I have to get back to Fleur, she asked me to cuddle on the couch when I informed you guys how she was feeling. We'll see you later." He said softly.

Hermione nodded and kissed him softly. "That's fine love, take all the time you need. We'll be here."

He smiled and kissed her a last time. He then walked over to Bella and Yvette and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "So, who is winning?" He said with a smile.

Bella smiled at him "At this point we have a stalemate, she's really good, and we have some trouble keeping our heads in the game, since we can't keep our eyes off each other." She said with a smile.

"That's understandable, you are both such beautiful women. I always have trouble keeping my eyes off of you." He said smiling at them.

They both blushed and kissed him softly. "Thank you love, but how is Fleur doing, we were worried about her." Yvette said softly.

"She's fine now, I managed to soothe her worries for now. But I promised to come right back after I told you that she was fine. We'll be back soon." He said smiling.

"That's okay love, take all the time you need. We'll wait for you." Bella said softly.

He nodded and smiled at them "Thank you my lovelies, I'll let you two get back to your game." He said as he kissed them both.

They both smiled and kissed him back, smiling as their mate walked back towards the living room where his sister was waiting.

When he entered the living room again he saw how his sister was still awake and clearly waiting for him. He smiled at her and took off his shirt again, cuddling back up to her when she opened her arms to him.

He kissed her softly and laid them down, again wrapping an arm around her. "Hello brozer, 'ow were our mates?" She asked him softly after she wrapped the blanket around them.

"They were fine love, they were worried about you, but I hope I was right when I told them they you were fine now." He said softly.

"I am love, I really am, even better now that you asked me to marry you. But tell me, do you plan to ask Yvette and Bella too?" She asked softly.

He smiled and nodded "of course love, and it's nice to see that you are starting to look like me more with each day, you have gained a lot more observation skills. I was planning on asking them tonight and doing kind of the same as I did with you, but a bit different for both of them. But now that you already know you could help me a little. I was planning on asking Bella first, so I would be grateful if you and Hermione could keep Yvette busy."

Fleur smiled and turned in his arms. "Of course mon amour, we'll keep her distracted while you get busy wizt our Aunt." She said with a wink.

He smiled and kissed her "thanks love, I do have one more request though, could you hide your ring until we go to bed. that way they won't be suspicious."

Again Fleur nodded and kissed him softly. "Don't worry brozer, I'll make sure zat zonight will be perfect." She said smiling.

He pulled her into a kiss and let his hands roam across her body, getting a lovely moan from his sister. "You're wet again aren't you sis?" He whispered in her ear.

She moaned and nodded "Zat's all because you can't keep your 'ands off me. But I don't mind zat. I like it when you touch me. Every time you do you set my body on fire." She said as she kissed him softly.

"Then I think I better put out that fire, would you like that sis, would you like me to finger you until you moan my name as you come?" He asked with a sultry voice.

"Oui brozer, put your fingers inside of me until I scream your name, make me come." She whispered with the lust clear in her voice.

He smiled and slowly drug his fingers across her abdomen, smiling when he encountered the soft tangle of hair above her pussy. He softly caressed it for a moment and then slid two fingers inside of her, getting a loud moan from Fleur.

She kissed him softly and moaned into it, but froze when she heard the door open. She quickly turned around, although Fabian wasn't slowing down his ministrations. "Brozer, stop for a moment, I zink Ginny and Luna are 'ere." She said softly.

He smiled at her "Of course love, but once they go to their rooms I'll make you come so hard I'll have to carry you back to our bedroom, naked and sweating." He whispered softly in her ear.

Fleur moaned as he slowly withdrew his fingers, his arm immediately finding its way around her again.

Hey you two, what are you doing out here?" Luna asked in her signature dreamy voice.

Fleur smiled at her "I was feeling a bit down and my brozer wanted to 'elp me feel better, and 'e did in one of ze best ways I could imagine." She said with a similar smile to Luna's.

"I don't think I want to know, if you need me Lu, I'll be in the bedroom. I need to do some homework." Ginny said with a blush.

"Sure love, I'll stay here for a while, but I'll be right there." Luna said with a smile.

Ginny just nodded and after giving her girlfriend a kiss, she made her way to their bedroom.

"So Lulu, any particular reason you stayed here?" Fabian asked with a smile.

"No, not really, but I wanted to spend some time with my big brother. And you two don't have to stay covered, I can see Fleur's pants hanging from the chair, it's not like it's something I've never seen before." She said smiling.

"Would you be okay with that love, it's getting a bit hot under here." He said softly.

"I'm fine, but zon't get any ideas brozer." She said with a mock glare to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it baby, not in front of Luna anyway." He whispered in her ear.

Fleur smiled and threw back the blanket, fighting the urge to cover her nether regions.

"You are so beautiful Fleur, I would love to have a body like yours someday." Luna said softly.

Fleur stood up and summoned her pants to her. She quickly put them on and pulled Luna into a hug. "It's okay Luna, someday you will 'ave such a body, I can see zat you know.

Luna blushed slightly and hid her face between the taller woman's breasts, getting a soft moan from her French half-sister.

"You don't 'ave to be embarrassed mon cherie, come sit wizt us. I know you want to be close to our brozer." Fleur said with a gentle smile.

Luna smiled brightly and standing on her toes, gave Fleur a kiss on the cheek. Fleur blushed and led her back to the couch where Fabian was already sitting back up with his arms open.

The two blondes sat down and cuddled up to him, both of them wearing shy smiles on their faces.

Fabian smiled and kissed them both on the cheek, getting a shy blush from both of them. The two girls both straddled one of his legs and rested their heads against his shoulder. "I love you Fabian, please don't ever leave me" Luna said softly.

He smiled and softly rubbed her back "I love you too Luna, and I wouldn't dream of ever leaving you. I love you as much as I love my mates. I need you in my life, selfish as that may be."

"It isn't selfish brozer, we all know 'ow you feel about her, and we love her too. But it seems our lovely sister needs you more now, so if it's okay I will join our lovers in our room." Fleur said smiling at them.

"That's fine baby. And thank you." He said after giving her a kiss.

Fleur smiled and once she pulled her shirt back on and made sure her ring wasn't visible, she flashed him a wink and made her way towards the bedroom.

"Are you okay Luna? It's been a while since I have seen you like this." He asked her softly.

Luna smiled faintly and repositioned herself in his lap, so that she was straddling both of his legs. "No Fabe, to be honest I'm not okay. Now that we know we're not bonded, Gin and I have been arguing more and more lately, and every single time it is about you. She just doesn't want to understand why I need you in my life. She doesn't get why you make me feel like I can do anything. I just don't know what to do anymore." She said with a sniff.

Fabian smiled sadly and gently cupped her face in his hands. "It's okay Luna, no one really understands our relationship. I don't even think we know how much we need each other. All I know is that Ginny is sometimes a bit like every other Weasley, she acts before thinking, and most of them have the emotional range of a teaspoon. If you and Gin aren't meant to be, that's just the way it is. I'm sure there is someone out there for you that will love you like you deserve to be loved, and that will understand our bond."

She smiled at that "I know that Fabe, and I always thought that we would end up together. I've always had a crush on you and if I'm honest with myself I am a bit jealous that you have four mates who all love you more than anything. I love you too, and I can't help but think I was a bit cheated out of having something more with you." She said sadly.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you too Luna, and the girls and I have been talking a lot about this. We all see you as the sixth person in our bond, because they know how much we need each other. and I can't deny that I always wanted more with you, and the girls agree that we should spend a little more time together."

Luna smiled and kissed him "Oh Fabian, I love you so much, please kiss me again, like you used to." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her, pouring more passion into it than he had ever done before. Luna moaned and let her tongue glide into his mouth.

She broke it after a minute "I missed this Fabian. You are such a great kisser. I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you too Luna, and I don't know what I would do without you. And you are always welcome to join us in bed if you want." He said smiling.

She kissed him softly and smiled at him "Thank you Fabe, I might just take you up on that." She said as she got off his lap and cuddled back up to him.

…

They laid together like that for a while when the bedroom door opened and Bella joined them with a smile.

He softly kissed her and smiled "Hey baby, came to check on me?" He asked softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him "Mostly, but I also came to check how Luna was doing. Fleur told us how upset she was. Are you okay Luna?" She asked with a smile.

"I am now Bella, thank you. Somehow Fabian always makes me feel better." She said smiling.

"We all have that feeling with him, and we know how much you love him, and we all love you too." She said as she softly kissed the blonde. "You taste like him, you kissed him didn't you?"

Luna blushed at that "Well technically he kissed me, but it indeed was more than an innocent kiss. I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but it kind of happened." She finished softly.

Bella smiled at her "There is no need to be sorry Luna, we understand and we don't mind sharing him with you. He has such amazing lips after all." She said with a soft kiss to the blonde's cheek.

Luna smiled and pulled Bella in for a kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. After about a minute they both pulled back "You have quite a talented tongue for someone so young Luna." Bella said panting a bit.

"So do you Bella, but you have a bit more practice I suppose." She said with a shy smile.

Bella blushed at that "I suppose I do, but we wouldn't mind teaching you some things." She said with a smile.

Luna nodded and then got up "I might take you up on that Bella, but I still have some homework to do, so I'll leave you two alone and I'll see you all tonight after dinner, since I presume that you all will eat here again."

"You presume correctly Lu, go have fun with your girlfriend, we'll see you two tonight." He said smiling. Luna smiled and kissed them both softly before she walked towards her bedroom.

Bella smiled and cuddled up to him "Had fun with your sisters baby?" She asked him softly.

"I did love, it had been so long since I had seen Luna that down, and I needed to cheer her up. It hurt to see her in pain." He said sadly.

"I understand that love, but I can't help but think there is something more between you and Luna." She said smiling

"Are you really thinking what I think you are love. could it be that Luna is a part of our Bond?"

Bella nodded and kissed him "That's exactly what I am thinking baby. It would make sense why we all love her so much. We could feel it too when she was sad you know." She said as she kissed him.

Fabian thought about it for a moment and then smiled at her. "I love the way you think baby, we'll do some research again, and we'll make sure she's there with us." He then got an idea. He took a deep breath and kissed her. "I wanted to wait with this until dinner, but as usual I can't wait." He then got off the couch and kneeled before her. "Bellatrix Augustine Black, you are the love that makes my life complete, and I would be honored if you would be my bride." He said as he presented her with the Ruby ring.

Then something happened he had never seen before, Bellatrix was actually crying and smiling at the same time. "Yes, of course I will marry you Fabian, I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She said through her tears. He smiled big and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay love, let it all out, I'm here for you." He cooed softly.

She buried her face into his shoulders and sobbed a bit harder, not even noticing he laid them both down onto the couch. He then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

After a while her sobs quieted down and she turned to face him. "Thank you for holding me Fabian, I was just so overwhelmed by your proposal that I lost control of my emotions. I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm just so happy right now." She said softly, but still smiling big.

He kissed her softly and smiled as she crawled on top of him. "I understand that baby, you just caught me off guard. I've never seen you cry before. I was just worried you might say no." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him deeply, letting her love for him flow through her lips. "Why would you think that love, I love you so much, you just overwhelmed me with this, but even before you asked I would have said yes. But I have one question though. How do you know what my middle name is? I can't remember ever telling you that." She said softly.

He blushed and kissed her. "I may have asked my mother, I wanted to have the blessing of at least someone on your side of the family, so I asked your sister." He said shyly.

She smiled and kissed him again "Really now, I think I need to have a word with my lovely sister. But I think it's romantic that you went to the trouble to do this properly, and I will always love you for this." She said softly.

"Don't mention it love, it will always be my pleasure to make each one of you happy. And your happiness, and that of everyone else in our bond, will always be my number one priority. I love you all too much to ever not think about that." He said with a soft smile.

They laid like that for close to an hour, whispering sweet nothings to each other. "I think I best start on dinner love, I still have to propose to Yvette after all."

"That's fine love, do you need any help?" she asked softly.

He nodded and smiled at her "Please love, it's a bit much if I need to prepare it for all of you by myself in such a short time. So I'll accept all the help I can get." He said smiling.

"Then I'll go change quickly and then I'll come help you." She said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He smiled and watched as he made his way to the kitchen.

…

Their preparations for dinner went swimmingly and soon it was time for Bella to change into her fancy dress for their dinner.

A little while later Bella and the others made their way into the living room, all of them dressed in the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen on them. Bella was in red, Fleur expectably in blue, Yvette in green and Hermione was in a dark yellow dress. He had to smile, probably without conscious thought they had all dressed in the colors of their engagement rings, even though he hadn't proposed to Yvette yet.

"I hope it's tasty my lovelies, Bella and I worked hard on it." He said once everyone had taken their seats, Yvette strategically placed next to him.

They ate in relative silence and after dessert Hermione and Fleur went to the dishes, while Bella made her way back to their room, stating she still had some papers to grade.

He smiled and kissed Yvette softly. "I love you so much Yvette, I can't think of a future without you in it." He said softly.

"I love you too Fabian, more with each day." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled and then kneeled in front of her "I have waited all day to do this. Yvette Antoinette Belancour, you make me feel complete and I love you more than life. Will you marry me?" He asked as he presented her with the Emerald ring.

Yvette smiled brightly and pulled him into a kiss "Of course I'll marry you my love, I'm yours forever." She said once she broke the kiss.

"Thank you love. it means so much to me that you all want to marry me. Makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said softly as he slid the ring on her finger.

By now Hermione, Fleur and Bella had come back from the kitchen and all three of them smiled when they saw their mate in the arms of their lover.

They walked up to them and pulled them into their arms. "It's so amazing zat you found a way to propose to all four of us on the same day. We really love you so much brozer." Fleur said softly.

"I agree love, it's so romantic managed to find a way to propose to all of us in different ways." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks girls, but Bella came up with a theory that our Bond still isn't complete." He said as he was led back to the bedroom by his mates.

"Really now, I would like to hear this theory, once we are all naked and in bed of course." Hermione said smiling.

Bella nodded and together they entered their bedroom, all of them stripping immediately once they were inside.

They ended up making love until very late that evening, and once they had all fallen asleep, all of them were wearing similar content smiles on their faces.


	39. The Big Bond Theory

**Bonded Souls**

 **C39: The Big Bond Theory**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.  
**

The following morning all of them woke up with a smile, yesterday was the most amazing day in their lives and since it was Saturday, they could all just stay in bed a little longer.

Bella didn't even discussed her theory anymore, since all of them jumped their fiancé once they hit the bed.

Fabian smiled at the four girls that were all draped over him. He kissed each of them and smiled as they woke up. "Good morning my lovely fiancés, how are you all feeling this morning?" He asked with a smile.

They all smiled and glanced at each other with slight blushes "We slept amazing love. we get to make love to and sleep next to the only man in our lives. We love you so much." Hermione said softly.

"I love you too girls, but something occurred to me. We didn't even get to talk about Bella's theory last night, since you all made such wonderful arguments to postpone it." He said with a wink to them.

They all blushed and smiled at him "Well, we have no classes today, so we could talk about it after we have gotten some breakfast. It's time we showed ourselves in the Hall again. There are bound to be some questions from our friends." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed her "Let them, I don't care if they do, and I'll gladly explain it time and time again. it's up to them what they want to do with it." He said as he kissed them all.

The girls smiled and then got off the bed to get dressed. Fabian smiled and then made his way to his own closet, sneaking shy glances at all of his mates.

The girls seemed to notice and smiled shyly at him "Like what you see brozer?" Fleur asked him while she teasingly pulled up her pants.

He smiled and nodded at them "I'll always like what I see with you four. It's just a bit difficult to keep my hands off of you. But I suppose that will have to wait until after breakfast and we had a chance to talk about Bella's theory." He said softly.

The girls nodded and once they were all dressed they made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they entered the Great Hall they noticed how empty it was for a Saturday morning. Given that it was a little late, but still, they would have expected more people. The only ones still present were Ginny and Luna, Draco and Pansy and Harry and Parvati.

They all took a seat next to Harry and smiled at him "Good morning Harry, how are you doing?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Harry smiled at him "Doing great Fabe, just enjoying some quality time with my girlfriend. How are you feeling?"

"Couldn't be better Harry, I had the most wonderful night with my mates here." He said, with a big smile.

Harry just shook his head at him "You know that doesn't really narrow anything down you know. You always spend the night with all of them, so what made last night so special." He said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Take a good look at them and find out, my friend." He said with a bit of a mischievous smile.

Harry took a good look at all of them and soon saw the matching rings they were wearing on their ring fingers. "You proposed to them, all four of them?" He asked confused.

"Yes I did, in the wizarding world Polygamous marriages are allowed, as long as there is a good enough reason. And since we are all in this bond together, we figured that is a good enough reason to go through with it." He said softly.

Harry nodded at that "I think it's amazing what is allowed in this world, but all five of you deserve your happiness. I can't be anything else but happy for one of my best friends." He said as he clapped Fabian on the back.

"Thanks Harry, your support means a lot to me. Thank you for being my friend." He said softly.

"Don't mention it Fabe, and I'll always be your friend, we've been through too much to let anything ever come between us." Harry said as he hugged him.

"Aww you two are so sweet together. True friendship is so hard to find in this world." Bella said softly.

Both Harry and Fabian blushed at that, getting a light laugh from their girlfriends. "Don't worry love, we're glad you have a friend as Harry, being around all of us girls can't be easy for you." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled and then hugged his fiancés, keeping his arms around them once he broke it. "It's so cool to see you are all so much in love. I'm glad we both found love." He said as he hugged Parvati to him. Parvati blushed and kissed his cheek "I love you too Harry." She said softly.

They then took their seats again and ate breakfast in silence, all of them talking softly amongst each other.

After breakfast they were just about to walk back to their room when they heard shouting coming from the other side of the Hall.

"I don't care Luna, I'm done, I heard everything you said to him yesterday and since it's clear you love him more then you love me, you can go to him for all I care, but don't think for one second you're getting back into my room." Ginny yelled at her.

"I've told you a thousand times Gin, I love you, but I need Fabian too, so if you can't accept that maybe you don't deserve me." Luna said through her tears.

Ginny was about to say something else, but somehow thought better of it. She took a last look at the blonde and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

Luna sagged to her knees and started crying, only to be pulled into a hug by her brother. "I'm sorry Lu, I know how much you love her." Fabian whispered softly.

"It's okay Fabe, but she was right, I do love you more then I love her. I knew that one day we would drift apart because of that. I just hoped we could have done it in private that's all." She said with a sniff.

The girls by now had also made their way towards them and pulled the blonde into a hug. "Zon't worry Luna, you are always welcome to join us in our room." Fleur said softly.

Luna perked up at that "Thank you Fleur, I really wouldn't want to go back towards my dorm after all of this. I would love to be with all of you from now on." Luna said softly.

Fabian shared a look with his fiancés, who just nodded "There was something we were meaning to ask you, would you like to join us in our room?" Fabian asked her softly.

Luna nodded and wrapped an arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the bedroom.

…

As they entered their room, they could see a few boxes outside Ginny's room. Fabian shook his head and together with Fleur and Bella he took them into their bedroom.

"I guess it's official now, you will be staying with us from now on Lu." Fabian said smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Fabe. I really love you too much to be apart from you again." Luna said as she nestled her head in his shirt.

Bella smiled and led everyone to the bed "I think our lovely Luna just proved my theory." She said as they sat down.

"What theory is that love?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"Well, I suspected that Luna is the sixth person in our bond. and seeing them yesterday I was sure. I wanted to tell you this yesterday, but we were a bit distracted after you proposed to us." Bella said smiling

"Do you all really think that I am bonded to Fabian too? That would make sense, but what would I add what all of you don't?" She asked a bit insecurely.

Fabian took a good look at his lovers and smiled "There is an easy way we can see if Luna is bonded to us. But I think we know what the result is." He said as he took out his wand.

The girls nodded and lined up. Fabian incanted the spell again and noticed the six lines that started to float around them, all of them turning blue and then settling on their arms.

Luna smiled faintly at the results. "So I guess we are all bonded to each other. But I'm curious why this didn't come out sooner, I mean you cast this on Ginny and me before and then the line didn't flow to you. And it also didn't when Dumbledore cast it on us." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I think I know Lu, the first time Dumbledore cast it, you may have been bonded to Gin, but Ginny wasn't your true mate, so your bond found someone to comfort you until you were ready to open your bond to your true mate. The second time there was still enough love between the two of you to help, but now it seems you are emotionally ready to be with your true mate, which happens to be me." He finished softly.

"So what you're saying is that we will be together finally, together with the others. My life couldn't be better at this point." she said as she kissed him.

The others just smiled and made their way to the other bed, leaving their young lovers alone on the bed. "Where are they going Fabe?" Luna asked him softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly "They are giving us some time alone baby, Hermione did the same when we discovered Fleur and Yvette were bonded to me, and then they did it again when we found out Bella was a part of the Bond. They want us to be alone for whatever happens." He said smiling.

Luna blushed and kissed him softly "I'm a bit nervous what will happen since I've never been with a man before, but on the other side I want you in every way. I know I'm not as beautiful as the others, but we have known each other the longest." She said softly.

He smiled at her "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. We could just cuddle for now and see where it leads us." He said as he kissed her.

She shook her head at that "I'm done waiting for love. I have found my forever with you, and I won't take it slow anymore. I love you, and I intend to show you each and every day from now on." she said firmly. She kissed him again and then took off his shirt, kissing slowly down his chest.

He groaned softly and softly treaded his fingers in her soft hair. "God Luna, you are such a tease when you want to, I love it." He said softly.

Luna smiled and started unbuckling his pants "Thank you brother, it's just something I want to do for you, and I must day the first time I saw you naked here in bed I was in awe of your size, I can't wait to feel it for myself." She said as she freed his already hard penis.

Now it was Fabian's turn to blush "I love you Luna, are you sure you are ready for this. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. I love you too much to ever do that." He asked softly.

"I love you too Fabian and my last worries ended when I said that yesterday, I want you in every way imaginable, and the others too, I have come to love all of them in the last months, and I will always be grateful that they gave me this opportunity to be with you." She said as she softly started stroking him. "Now, I want a taste of you, I hope you'll enjoy it." She said before she slowly took him into her mouth, moaning as she tasted him for the first time.

Fabian groaned when she started sucking him, it felt as natural as it did with the others, but still it was in a league of its own. He could already feel his orgasm approaching and Luna seemed to notice it too, since she let penis free from her mouth with a pop.

"I think I'm ready Fabe, make love to me. I need you inside of me right now." She said as she kissed him.

"I will Luna, but there is something I want to do first." He said as he started kissing his way down her body. He stopped at her breasts and took one of her nipples in his mouth, while he softly pinched the other one.

Luna moaned and tangled her fingers in his black hair "Oh Merlin, you are so amazing Fabe." She moaned softly.

He smiled and after a while he kissed his way further down, getting more lovely moans from her. Unconsciously she spread her legs when his head was at her bellybutton. He saw that her pussy was already glistening and when started licking her, he almost moaned at the taste of her. Her juices were the sweetest he had ever tasted and he would live off of her juices forever if her could.

Luna moaned loudly and her back arched almost off the bed, the pleasure she was receiving from him was unlike anything she ever felt from Ginny. Her orgasm was fast approaching and about a minute later she screamed his name as he came harder than ever before.

He licked up all of her juices and then smiled at her "Ready love?" He asked softly.

Luna only nodded and blushed as she spread her legs a bit further. "I will always be ready for you baby, make me yours." She panted huskily.

He smiled and kissed her "Okay love, but please tell me if I do something you don't like. I would hate myself if I hurt you. I love you too much to ever do that" He said softly.

"I promise baby, but please fuck me already. I need you." She said almost in a whine.

Fabian nodded and aligned his penis with her glistening pussy. He then slowly entered her, groaning a little at her tightness. He slowly pushed forward and stopped when she winced as she broke her hymen.

"It's okay love, you can continue, it doesn't hurt." She said as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He kissed her softly and then slowly pushed further, getting a lovely moan from her. "Merlin, this feels amazing, you're so big inside of me. I love you so much Fabian." Luna panted roughly.

"I love you too baby, you're so tight around me, it feels amazing being inside of you. I could be inside of you forever." He said with a soft groan.

Luna smiled and moaned as he started thrusting. "I would love that baby, but that would draw some odd looks from most, given the fact that I'm still technically under aged and all." She said softly.

He smiled at that "Age isn't an issue in our bond love. But I get what you mean love. we'll love each other in here, and try to keep a similar bond between us visible to the outside." He said smiling.

Luna nodded and moaned again as he hit her deepest parts. "Fabian my love, you're going to make me come again." She moaned roughly.

"I'm coming too Luna, I can't hold it much longer." He panted as he softly kissed her.

Luna blushed and kissed him back "It's okay love, you can come inside, I would love to fall asleep with your semen inside of me." She said with a blush.

Fabian smiled and a few seconds later he moaned as he shot his load inside of her. His orgasm triggered another one for Luna and as he came she screamed his name again as she came.

As they came down from their orgasms Fabian slowly pulled out of her and laid down beside her, pulling her close as he did. "Did you enjoy yourself Lulu?" He asked softly.

Luna turned in his arms and smiled "I loved it baby, I could get used to this. Making love to you is the best feeling in the world." She said as she snuggled a bit more into him. She then kissed him deeply and slung her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other. "I love you so much Fabian, and I'm so happy that we are finally together forever, and I'm happy to be one of your mates." She said after she broke it.

"I love you too Luna, always have and always will. And I'm happy that you are happy, your happiness will always be my priority." He said softly.

Luna smiled and was just about to say something when she felt the bed dip slightly on his end. All of the girls kissed them softly and smiled at them. "Hello lovers, did you two have fun?" Bella asked softly.

They both nodded and kissed them softly. "We did love, thank you for giving us this time alone. We needed this time together." Luna said softly.

"Don't mention it sweetie, we were happy to give you and Fabian a little time alone, we all had that urge on the first night we spend with him. We're just glad we can now cuddle up with you two for a while." Yvette said with a smile.

Luna smiled at her "I would love that, I've always dreamed of spending some intimate time with all of you. You are all so beautiful." She said dreamily.

"I have a better idea. While you all get to know each other a bit more intimately, I'll go take a shower. I'll be back soon my lovelies." He said as he kissed them all softly.

"Sure baby, we'll see you soon." Fleur said with a smile.

He flashed them a wink and smiled to himself as he walked towards the bathroom.

…

Before he stepped into the shower he got an idea. He called Jupi and smiled as the elf appeared.

"Good afternoon milord, what can I do for you." The elf asked as politely as ever.

"Good afternoon Jupi, there a few things you can do for me. First I need one more ring, with an Amethyst this time. secondly I would like you to inform my mother's that we discovered that Luna is also a part of our Bond, hence the extra ring. And finally I want you to inform them that I have proposed to each of them, save Luna, but I will propose to her as soon as I have the ring." He said softly.

Jupi smiled at him "Congratulations my lord, I am very happy for you, and as it happens when I got the rings the salesman gave me one extra, since they were all part of the set, and it happens to be an Amethyst. I will bring it to you once I have informed my mistresses of the new revelations. Would you mind waiting a few minutes?" He asked politely.

"Of course not my friend, I'll wait until you get back." He said smiling.

Jupi bowed an vanished again, leaving Fabian alone with his thoughts. Tomorrow was Sunday and it would be perfect to propose to Luna. He would take her for a walk around the Black Lake and afterwards he would take her to the Astronomy Tower, like he had intended to do with Hermione. But in hindsight it made more sense to propose to Luna, since she shared his love for Astronomy.

He was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how Jupi reappeared in front of him. "Hello again my lord. I have told the news to your mothers and they were both overjoyed with the news that Luna is also a part of your bond and the news that you have proposed to your mates. They have given me this letter for you, along with the ring you requested." He said with a bow.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this for me Jupi. I hope I haven't kept you from any other duties today?" He asked softly.

Jupi just smiled at him "Of course not my lord, your mothers have given me a few days off, since they wanted to repay me for everything I did with the wedding." He said smiling.

"That's great Jupi, but I think I'll take my shower before my mates start to get suspicious. Thank you again for everything. And please tell my Mums I said hi." He said smiling.

Jupi bowed again and then vanished, leaving Fabian alone with his thoughts and a smile on his face.

He then stepped into the shower and contemplated his luck. He was now bonded to five of the most beautiful witches that ever lived and all of them also loved each other

He quickly showered, not wanting to be parted from his mates for too long, especially not from Luna since she was the newest member of the Bond.

As he reentered the bedroom he noticed how all of his mates were currently tangled up in each other. He quickly slipped the letter into his robes together with the small velvet box.

He then crawled back onto the bed and pulled Bella into a kiss, since she was the closest. "Hey love, had a good shower?" She asked moaning as Luna licked her breasts..

"I did, I'm all clean and ready to get dirty with my mates again." He said with a wink. Bella smiled and kissed him "then by all means love, join us, I believe our mates were just in the progress of licking me to an orgasm." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled when he saw the situation. Currently Hermione was licking Bellatrix from behind while Yvette did the same from the front. Luna and Fleur both had one of her nipples in their mouths while they played with each other's pussies.

"Well since all of your sweet spots are taken, I think I'll get started on dinner, anything in particular you girls like tonight?" He asked with a smile.

They all stopped for a moment and answered as one. "You." He smiled at that "Maybe after dinner my lovelies. Those kind of things work better on a full stomach." He said with a wink.

The girls laughed at that "Well, then maybe somezing easy, I bet you can zink of somezing." Fleur said with a moan.

He nodded and after quickly taking the letter and ring from his robes, he made his way to the living room. He sat himself down in one of the sofa's and took out the letter from his mothers.

 _Dear Fabian,_

 _How amazing to hear that your Bond is now complete, it always made sense that Luna would someday be revealed to be mated to you, since you two always loved each other so very much._

 _We are also very proud of you that you have already proposed to everyone. It is not an easy thing to do, and certainly not at your age. We know you want to marry them as soon as possible so we have already started planning it with Hermione's parents, but I guess we now also have to include Xenophilius in our plans._

 _And don't worry we'll explain everything to him, you just make sure nothing strange happens to those lovely mates of yours._

 _Give our regards to your brother and sisters._

 _With all our love,_

 _Narcissa and Eliza_

He folded the letter back up and smiled brightly. Both of them knew him far too well, he had told his mother only once that we wanted to marry Hermione as soon as possible and she somehow remembered that.

As he stood to make some dinner for them, Ginny suddenly came out of her room. "Fabian, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked shyly.

He sighed and turned towards the redhead, seeing the pain in her eyes. "Sure Gin, what is it?" He asked as he sat down again.

Ginny took a deep breath and then started "Well, first of, I wanted to apologize to you for hurting Luna like I did. I have always been jealous of what you two shared and at some point I just had enough. Secondly, I wanted to apologize to Luna, I know she is in there with the others, and I just want us to separate as friends." She said with a sniff.

"Well Gin, in hindsight it's easy to explain why Luna and I are so close. We discovered today that she is also mated to me. And before you interrupt, the reason why that didn't show when either Dumbledore or myself cast that spell is easy. Luna wasn't ready to accept the fact that I was her true mate yet. As for your apology it's accepted, do you want me to get Luna now, so you can apologize to her?" He asked softly.

"You know, somehow it makes perfect sense, it's so easy to see the love between you two that I should be grateful for the time I had with her. But to answer your question, yes could you please get Luna, so I can apologize" She said softly.

Fabian nodded and made his way back to the bedroom. He walked in to see everyone riding out the last of their orgasms, and the sight made him smile. "Hey love what's wrong?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled at her "Ginny is sitting in the living room, and she wants to apologize for everything. I have explained everything that has happened today, and she seemed to understand it. She just wants you two to separate as friends." He said with a smile.

Luna looked at the others, who just nodded at her. She then smiled and quickly put some clothes on, following Fabian outside once she was done.

When Ginny saw them walk up to them she stood and bowed her head, clearly nervous about how it would play out.

"So Gin, Fabian said you wanted to apologize." She said smiling kindly.

Once again Ginny took a deep breath "I do Luna, I said horrible things to you and you didn't deserve that. I was just jealous and I couldn't seem to figure out why you loved him so much more than me, and now I know we would never have worked. One day you would have figured out your bond with him and that would have left me alone. I'm so sorry for everything that I said, and I hope you can forgive me. I just want us to separate as friends." She said with a sniff.

Luna pulled her into a hug and smiled "It's okay Gin, I knew you didn't mean those things, and we will always be friends, no matter what, that is my promise to you." She said softly.

Ginny sniffed and then smiled at her ex-girlfriend "Thank you Luna, it's more then I deserve, and I promise to always be your friend, no matter what happens." She said smiling.

Both of the girls tightened their hugs and then pulled back, both of them still wearing shy smiles on their faces.

"Well, I need to check something with Fleur, so I'll be right back." He said as an excuse to give them a little more time to talk. He then made his way back to the bedroom and smiled at the sight before him. Hermione and Bella were currently engaged in a game of Wizards chess while Fleur and Yvette were painting their nails on the vanity table that had appeared a few days ago.

As he closed the door the girls all looked up and smiled at him. "So 'ow did it go love?" Fleur asked softly.

"They are still talking, but I wanted to ask you all something. Would you mind if dinner was a tad late today. I really want to propose to Luna tonight, so we can still have the wedding this summer, which by the way is already being planned by my mothers and Hermione's parents as we speak." He said with a smile.

"We don't mind that love, take all the time you need with Luna, dinner can wait, but how do your mothers know about this?" Yvette asked as she capped the nail polish.

He smiled and showed them the letter "Read that once you're done and everything should be clear." He said smiling.

They nodded and smiled as he walked back out, there was no doubt in any of their minds that they would be together forever with that man.

…

When he walked back into the living room Luna was patiently waiting for him, and Ginny had clearly already made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Feeling better love?" He asked her softly.

Luna nodded and stood to hug him, which he accepted without even consciously thinking about it. `All is well again Fabe, I just think it's funny how the dynamics have shifted. In the beginning of the year I loved Ginny and you were my best friend. Now Ginny is one of my best friends and I love you." She said smiling.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "If you think about it, that is kind of funny, but I have an idea, let's go for a walk, it's been a while since we have taken a walk together and just talked." He said softly.

Again Luna nodded and looped an arm through his "whatever you want love, I'll follow you anywhere." She said dreamily.

He nodded and together they walked outside, stealing loving glances from the other every couple of seconds.

"So Fabe, why did you want to take a walk with, other than wanting to talk to me?" She asked with a dreamy voice.

He smiled at her "nothing gets by you, does it love, but I just wanted to talk to you about how you are coping with everything. I mean, it can't be easy to break up with your girlfriend to find your forever in the same day." She said with a gentle smile.

Luna smiled at him "you know me love, I tend to take everything in stride, so it's a bit easier for me to cope with everything. While I'm still getting over the break up with Gin, I love you more than anything, and of course I love Hermione, Fleur, Yvette and Bella too, how could I not after how they welcomed me." She said with a light blush.

He smiled and kissed the side of her head "I would love to know how they did that baby, but I think I can guess what they did. But there was actually another thing I wanted to do today. I know you and I share more than love. I know you also love Astronomy like I do, so I thought we could do some stargazing, just like we used to." He said with a smile.

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I'd love to baby, but the Astronomy Tower is being cleaned today, so we can't go there." She said softly.

"I forgot about that, then we'll take a seat by the Lake, that's the second best spot to see the stars." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled and kissed him softly, resting her head on his shoulders afterwards, a content smile on her face. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

When they arrived at the lake, the sun was barely visible above the horizon. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you Luna, now and forever." He said softly after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Fabian, more than anything in the world." Luna said softly.

He smiled and sat down, patting the ground in front of him so she could lean against him. She smiled and sat down against him, leaning her head against his chest. "This is lovely Fabian, I wish we could be like this forever." She said with a smile.

"And we will love, once we are all out of school we will travel for a few years, just the six of us." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Luna turned around and kissed him, both of them falling down as they lost themselves in each other. Luna moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss. "I love you Fabian, please never leave me." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her up into a hug. "I love you too baby, and I will never leave you, I couldn't if I want to." He then kneeled in front of her and took a deep breath. "I really wanted to do this in the Astronomy Tower, but since that's not an option anymore I'll do it here. Luna Pandora Lovegood, you have always brightened up my life and now that we are finally together I can't wait anymore. Will you marry me." He said as he presented her with the ring.

Luna sagged to her knees and kissed him "of course I'll marry you love, I'd marry you tomorrow if we could. I'll be yours forever." She said while the tears ran down her cheeks.

He smiled and kissed her tears away "I love you Luna, and we'll get married soon. Next summer to be precise. That way no one can ever separate us again. I can't live without any of you." He said softly. He then pulled her back up and hugged her. "What do you say we get some dinner and then go to sleep with our friends, then tomorrow we can do whatever we feel like." He said smiling.

Luna nodded and wrapped an arm around him "That sounds wonderful love. Let's get back to our lovers." She said softly.

He nodded and together they walked back towards the Castle, both of them wearing similar smiles on their faces.


	40. A Traitor In School

**Bonded Souls**

 **C40: A Traitor in School**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters  
A/N: Another chapter done, so another one up. We're moving on to the final ten chapters of this story. But I intend to continue this series for as long as I can.**

The following morning Luna woke up with a smile, they had all made love until very early in the morning and the look on their faces brought a smile to hers. She would never have thought that she would be this lucky, having her forever with the man she had always loved and having four beautiful lovers besides him.

Currently she was draped over his chest and she noticed how his morning erection was twitching against her naked body. She moaned softly and kissed him as he woke up. "Good morning love, sleep well?" She asked softly

He smiled and pulled her down for a deeper kiss. "Of course I slept well baby, one tends to do that when he sleeps next to his five beautiful fiancés." He said smiling.

Luna blushed at that "It still takes some getting used to that, being engaged to you, loving you comes easy. How could I not, you have always been there for me." She said softly as she shifted a little.

Fabian groaned as she shifted a little downwards, her pussy now directly over his penis. "Are you always this aroused in the morning love?" She asked as she kissed him.

He nodded and groaned again as she started kissing her way down. By now the others had also woken up and they smiled as they saw what Luna was doing to their mate.

"Someone is eager to get things started today." Yvette said as she kissed the blonde. Luna just smiled and nodded "best breakfast a girl could want I have been told, especially if I can share it with my four lovers.

Yvette smiled at her "I agree my precious, but I have a better idea." She then got closer to her and whispered something in her ear, which got a bright smile from Luna. "If the others are okay with it, I don't see why not." She said softly.

Yvette shared her plan with the others and all of them smiled at whatever it was. Meanwhile Fabian was getting a bit nervous since all of them were whispering too softly for him to hear.

The girls noticed his nerves and Hermione smiled at him "Don't worry love, we're not planning anything bad for you, just relax and enjoy yourself." She said with a smile.

Fabian nodded and relaxed as his mates positioned themselves around him. Like they had done before Bella and Hermione took position on his side, putting his penis between their breasts. Fleur and Yvette were on their knees behind him while Luna laid down on his chest, with her already glistening pussy facing him. "Feel free to touch love, but we wanted to do something for you, so we will all make you come together." Luna said softly.

He smiled at her "Oh I will touch you love, and when you are done with me, I'm going to make all of you scream as you come for me." He said with a smirk.

The girls didn't answer but instead started slowly licking and tit fucking him. Fabian groaned and slowly ran his fingers through Luna's wet slit, getting a muffled moan from her. He then put two fingers inside of her and slowly started pumping, smiling at the shiver that felt run through her.

"Sweet god Fabe, your fingers are magic, don't stop please." Luna almost begged him. He just smiled at her "Of course I won't stop love, I promised I would make you scream as you came, and as you know I make good on my promises." He said as he softly stroked her ass.

Luna moaned and together with the others she doubled her efforts on him. He groaned and knew that their combined efforts would make him come soon.

The girls seemed to notice this and all of them smiled. "Can't 'old on brozer? Are our combined efforts too much for you? It's okay, you can come, we want it all over us." Fleur said with a husky voice.

"If you want it sis, you can get it, I'm going to cover all of you with my spunk." He said groaning.

The girls all had a coy look and Hermione, Fleur Bella and Yvette kneeled in front of him, while Luna started stroking him.

He smiled at her "You can join them if you want Luna, I'm really at my limit." He said with a groan.

Luna nodded shyly and took her place next to Bella, blushing lightly as she kissed the raven haired witch.

Fabian smiled at the sight of his mates ready to receive his gift. It took only one final stroke before he came all over them, harder than he ever had before.

The girls moaned as he covered them, and once he let himself fall down to the matrass, the girls wasted no time on licking his seed of off each other.

Once they were all clean they cuddled back up to him. "I believe you promised us something love, or would you like a moment to recover, you came so much for us after all." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at that "I'm fine my loves, the only question is are you all ready, because I won't stop until you are all beautiful panting heaps begging for more, and I will be more than happy to give you more." He said with a smile.

The girls moaned as he spoke. "Mon Dieu brozer, you really know 'ow to get a girl ready." Fleur said moaning.

"I know sis, but none of you answered my question, are you ready?" He asked smiling.

They all nodded simultaneously and smiled at him. "We are ready love, please pleasure us until we can't come anymore." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at them and then slowly caressed Luna's body, since she was lying closest by. "You're so beautiful Luna, I can only imagine how beautiful you will be in a few years." He said as she slowly started licking her.

Luna moaned as he applied his mouth to her clit. "Thank you Fabe, I can only hope to one day be as beautiful as the others." She said softly.

He smiled and inserted two fingers inside of her as she was pulled into a kiss by Fleur. "Luna mon cherie, you are already so beautiful, one day you will be the most beautiful of all of us, and I'm sure none of us will be able to keep our 'ands off of you. Not that we already 'ave problems wizt zat" Fleur said softly.

Luna smiled and moaned loudly as her back arched of the bed as she screamed his name in orgasm. He smiled and kissed her "You are so adorable when you come baby, I love the sounds you make." He said after he licked her clean.

"That's all because of you love, only you can get these sounds out of me. Your tongue is magic." Luna said still panting.

He smiled and moved to kiss her again when she placed a finger on his lips. "I think our mates are still waiting for you." She said with a smile.

"You're right baby, I can't leave them unsatisfied, now can I?" He said with a smile.

Luna shook her head and smiled as he moved on his sister. "Hey sis, it's been a while since we did this, hasn't it?" He asked sweetly.

"It's been too long brozer, and I want you to make me come so 'ard zat I forget my name." she said as she kissed him.

"Your wish is command love." he whispered softly as he kissed his way down. Fleur smiled and moaned as he started licking teasingly. As he inserted two fingers inside of her he smiled at her, their blue eyes locking "You taste so amazing sis, I could eat you out all day." He said softly.

"By all means brozer, taste me all you want. I love it when you eat me out." Fleur said with a moan.

He just smiled and continued his ministrations on his sister, who after a few minutes screamed his name as she came. He licked her clean and then gave her a kiss. "Did you enjoy that love?" He asked softly.

"I did brozer, that was one of the most intense orgasms I 'ave ever 'ad." She said panting. Fabian smiled at her "I aim to please baby." He said softly.

Fleur smiled as she was pulled on top of Luna, who pulled her into a deep kiss. "You are so beautiful when you come Fleur. I love you." Luna said smiling.

"I love you too Luna, more wizt each day." Fleur said softly.

Fabian smiled at his two lovers and then moved over to Hermione. "Hey baby, I kind of wanted to try something, would you mind being my volunteer?" He asked her softly.

"Of course baby, I'm yours forever." She said as she kissed him, quickly losing herself in his lips again.

After a while he broke their kiss and kissed his way down her body. "God, your lips are magic baby, don't stop." Hermione panted.

"Then you'll love what comes next baby, just relax and go with it." He said before he started licking her clit and pussy.

Hermione moaned and then gasped as he slowly started massaging her other opening. "Love whatever you're doing, don't stop, I love it." She said softly.

"I don't intend to stop, in fact I want to take this further. I have noticed that your orgasms always are better when I fuck you up the butt, so instead of fingering that lovely pussy, I'm going to make you come by fingering your butt." He said softly.

"Please do love, I would love it if you would do that." She moaned roughly.

He smiled and when he felt that she was ready he slowly inserted two fingers in her butt. At the same time he applied his mouth to her clit, gently licking it while he started pumping his fingers in and out of her butt.

Hermione moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in his hair to keep him where he was. He was driving her crazy and it wasn't long before she screamed his name as she came.

Once he licked her clean he crawled back up and kissed her. "You came more than ever before baby. Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked softly.

Hermione nodded faintly and kissed him deeply. "I loved it baby, thank you for this." She said as she pulled back. "Anytime baby, anytime." He said softly.

He then smiled as his sister opened her arms for Hermione. "Go rest with Fleur a bit love, you have deserved it." He said with a last kiss. Hermione nodded and rolled into Fleur's waiting arms. He kissed her a final time and then crawled over to Yvette.

"Bonjour ma cherie, ready to be pleasured like never before?" He asked with a sultry voice.

Yvette groaned and kissed him "Do you know what you do to me when you speak French love? It drives me wild."

"I know baby, that's why I do it. I want you ready for me, that's why I love to tease you." He said as he kissed her softly.

"It's probably fair love, because we love to tease you as well." She said with a moan as he started to lick her clit, while he inserted two fingers inside of her.

Yvette moaned and bucked on the bed as he ate her out. She was already halfway when he started, thanks to Bella's nimble fingers that had kept her ready for him.

It only took a few minutes before she started thrashing on the bed and screamed his name as she came harder than ever before. Her hips bucked dangerously upwards, but thanks to that one time with Hermione he was prepared and grabbed her hips before anything could happen.

Once Yvette had come down from her orgasm he licked her clean and then moved up to kiss her. "That was amazing love, I have never come as hard as that before. I can't even think straight at this point." She said a little woozy.

He smiled and kissed her "I think that's because none of us had breakfast, but I'll go and make something soon." He said softly.

She nodded and kissed him softly before crawling over to the others. He smiled and crawled over to Bella, who was waiting patiently for him. "Hello loverboy, ready for dessert?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her "I am always ready for any of you love. Is there anything you would like me to do?" He asked smiling.

"Do whatever you want to me love, I'm yours." She said softly.

He smiled at her, slowly kissing his way down her body, smiling at the most erotic moans he had ever heard from her. "I love your moans baby, they really make me want to fuck you." He said huskily.

"Then fuck me baby, I would love to feel you inside of me again." She said with a soft moan.

"Okay baby, but I'll make sure you will come before me, I promised that." He said smiling.

Bellatrix nodded and moaned as he slid himself into her. He wanted to start out slow so she would come first, but then he got an idea, he had done this once before with Fleur and he knew it would work now. He lifted her hips a bit and then started thrusting, and every time his hips met hers, we would touch her clit slightly.

As he expected it didn't take long for Bella to scream his name as she came. She sagged back to the bed and pulled him into a kiss as he continued thrusting into her.

After a few minutes he could feel his own orgasm approaching "Bella love, I'm going to come." He panted roughly.

"Come in my mouth baby, I need to taste you." She moaned as he pulled out.

She then took his penis into her mouth and quickly started sucking, feeling him empty his load in her throat a few seconds later. She managed to swallow it all and moaned as his softening penis fell from her mouth.

He then sagged to the bed, with a content smile on his face, which was still covered in their juices. The girls then wasted no time cuddling up to him, all of them kissing him softly.

"You were amazing brozer. Zank you for zis." Fleur said as she rested her head on his shoulders. Meanwhile Hermione had claimed his other shoulder and she also kissed him "I agree with your sister, that was the best orgasm you have ever given me, and that is saying something considering all the mind blowing ones you have given me over the months." She said with a smile.

"Thanks girls I love you all so much. But I have to say I'm really hungry, and I'm sure you wouldn't mind a bite to eat as well." He said softly.

The girls laughed lightly and nodded at their mate. "We can do that love, but only if we can go straight back to bed afterwards." Yvette said smiling.

He smiled and took a look at his watch. To his shock it was almost noon and that gave him a thought. "I've got a better idea my lovelies, why don't we get dressed and show ourselves at lunch, and then we'll find a nice way to spend our Saturday together.

The girls shared a look and shrugged, all of them agreeing with their mate. They quickly got dressed and then made their way towards the Great Hall.

…

After lunch they were all on their way back when they saw most of the teachers were rushing from the Great Hall. The only one missing was Moody for some reason. When Snape ran past them he stopped at them "come quickly Bellatrix, something had happened that will upset everything." He said quickly.

Bellatrix nodded and followed the other teachers. Not wanting to be left out they followed the teachers outside.

As they came up to the scene they could see the Aurors already surrounding the Lake, clearly guarding a perimeter.

He saw Nymphodora standing among them, and when she noticed them she smiled and made her way over to them. "Hey Fabe, how's it going?" She asked with a smile.

"Doing good Nym, I hope you're alright?" He asked smiling.

She nodded and hugged him. "So what happened?" He asked once they broke apart.

Nym's smile suddenly fell. "I guess you all will be hearing this today, but I think I can let you in on what has happened. Barty Crouch has been found dead and we are currently scanning the scene on anything suspicious. But I can't really tell you more at this point, so you'll have to wait on more info from Dumbledore." She said softly.

Fabian nodded at that "I figured as much, but I can't help but wonder what repercussions this will have for the Tournament. But I guess we'll find out soon enough." He said with a sad look.

Nym only nodded and hugged them before walking back towards the scene. Leaving her two cousins alone with their thoughts.

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking love?" Hermione asked softly. Fabian nodded at her "This is too much of a coincidence, this has to mean that Crouch found something he shouldn't have, and I'm willing to bet the entire contents of the Markov Vault that it has something to do with Tom." He said softly.

They made their way back inside and went back to their room, figuring Bella would know where to find them.

Once they were back inside their room, the girls pulled him into a hug. "Now that we are alone love, care to tell us what's on your mind?" Yvette asked softly.

He smiled and led them to the couch. Once they were seated he sighed and started "This murder can't be a coincidence. We have a traitor at school, and I think that traitor has also been responsible for putting Harry's and Hermione's name in the Goblet, as well as advising me for Student Referee. I don't know who it is yet, but I do have suspects, I'm just not sure yet. But I do know that Bella was right, Tom is coming back in the Third Task and my guess is that he wants Harry, to be reborn again. There is an ancient ritual that he is probably going to use and his strength will depend on how many of his Horcruxes remain at the time of his revival. So we should ask Dumbledore to make haste with the destructions of the two Horcruxes, and hopefully he will return a bit weaker." He finished softly.

"Are you sure love, I thought your father and Lucius were responsible for putting our names in?" Hermione said softly.

"Indirectly probably, but they couldn't have done that themselves, they need someone inside school, so that's probably why Tom needs someone inside. But how would he get someone inside without that someone being recognized." He said confusedly.

"I don't know brozer, but the most effective way of blending in is with a Polyjuice Potion. Maybe you should ask Snape if anyzing is missing from his storage." Fleur said softly.

Then it hit him, and he looked like he just been slapped across the face. "That's it, Polyjuice, but in order for that to work they would need a continuous supply of hair. But I'll ask Snape tomorrow after classes, maybe he knows something more." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled at that, glad to see him smiling again. They joined him on the couch and snuggled up to him as best they could. "We love you Fabian, more than anything." Luna said softly.

"I love you too girls, now and forever." He said as he kissed them softly. All of them were still tired from this morning, but all of them knew they couldn't fall asleep without Bella there.

A little while later Bella came back, smiling as she saw her mates talking softly on the couch. "Hey lovers, waiting for me?" She asked softly.

They smiled and nodded. "Of course baby, we'll always wait for you." Fabian said with a smile.

Bellatrix crawled into his lap and kissed him deeply. "They want a meeting with the Champions and Referee today, Bagman wants to talk to everyone after what happened to Crouch." She said softly.

"I figured as much, and of course we'll be there. Did they say when we are expected?" He said smiling. Before Bella could answer, she was pulled into a kiss by the others.

Bella panted a little when she pulled back from Luna and smiled at them "That was amazing loves, but to answer your question baby, they want to talk to us after dinner." She said smiling.

Fabian smiled at that "I suppose all the teachers are to be present too?" Bella nodded at him. "That's great, we can at least see which of the teachers looks a bit off, so we can at least rule them out." He said softly.

Again the girls smiled and kissed him. "You know love, we have a little time before dinner, is there anything you want to do." Bella asked softly, the suggestion clear in her voice.

He smiled at that "Not really baby, honestly I would just like to lie down with all of you until dinner, I'm still a bit spent from this morning." He said with a slight blush.

"That's okay love, we understand. If you want to have a nap with us that is what we'll do, no need to exhaust our mate, now is there." Hermione said with a smile.

They all laughed lightly at that and then moved towards the bedroom. Once they were all naked again they cuddled up to each other, all of them stealing kisses from each other for as long as they could.

…

After dinner Fabian, Hermione, Fleur and Bella kissed Luna and Yvette and promised them to make it up later tonight. The two girls smiled and made their way back towards the room, their hands locked together.

They were then led towards the Champions Room where all the teachers were already waiting. "Mr. Black and Ms. Granger and Ms. Black thank you for coming, please take a seat." Bagman said with a sad smile.

Fabian, Hermione and Fleur took their seats next to Harry and Viktor. Once everyone was seated Bagman stood and took a deep breath. "Welcome everyone, thank you for coming tonight. As you know earlier today Barty Crouch was found dead by the Black Lake, and you are probably wondering why I have summoned everyone here tonight. The truth is that the Aurors have found out that he was murdered by someone inside this school. This same person is probably also responsible for making sure Mr. Potter would enter the Tournament."

"So Ludo, what you are saying is that Barty found out something he shouldn't and got killed for it. You're basically saying that someone stacked the deck and made sure the Champions that person wanted would come out?" Moody asked with a look that would have frozen a polar bear.

"Yes Allistor, that seems to be the case. But we have to find out who it was that stacked the deck and caused a death. During the following days Aurors will be taking statements from all the teachers, the Champions and Mr. Black. Everyone is obligated to talk to them, and once the Aurors draw their conclusions, we can continue with the Tournament, in Barty's honor of course. He would have wanted it that way." Bagman finished softly.

Everyone nodded and there was a small silence before Bagman continued. "Now that the Champions are here, I might as well inform every one of the Third Task. It will take place on the 24th of May, and as you know you will start in this task completely tied, but due to the things that happened I will give additional information to Mr. Black after everyone has been questioned by the Aurors." He said with a slight smile gracing his face.

They nodded and were then dismissed, the teachers talking softly amongst each other, clearly everyone was shocked about what happened today.

After saying goodbye to Viktor and Harry, the three women and their mate made their way back towards their bedroom, all of them deep in thought about what had happened today.

As they entered their bedroom, they saw how Luna and Yvette were sitting close to each other and both of them had notepads on their laps.

"Drawing again love?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Luna and Yvette both looked up and smiled as they saw them.

"Yeah, I felt like drawing something again, it's almost like you have given me the inspiration again. And Yvette wanted to learn, so I am teaching her how to draw." Luna said with a smile after accepting a kiss from him.

"I'll be right back girls, nature calls." He said with a slight blush.

The girls smiled and then took a seat around their lovers, wondering what it was they had drawn. "Are those wedding dresses Lu?" Bella asked with a smile.

Luna blushed and nodded "Yes, I figured since we are going to get married soon, I thought you guys would appreciate something that would fit us as a whole, but would still give us a sense of uniqueness." She said as she showed the girls the drawings.

"These are amazing Luna, I could see us in these come the summer, maybe we should send them to Eliza and Narcissa, see what they can do for us." Hermione said with a dreamy smile.

"We should do zat, saves zem the trouble of finding us dresses. And zese are exactly what we are looking for Non?" She asked with a smile.

The girls nodded and agreed to hide them from Fabian for now, since he was technically was not supposed to see them in their dresses before the wedding.

As he came back into the room, the girls were already naked and waiting for him in bed. "Ready for bed baby?" Yvette asked with a suggestive look.

"Of course, but why do I get the feeling that it will be a while before we get any sleep." He said with a soft smile. "We would love to baby, but we have classes tomorrow, and it involves Defense, History and Herbology, so sleep would do us good." Hermione said with a smile.

They all laughed lightly and nodded at the wisdom in that. They quickly settled under the covers and fell asleep soon after.

…

The following day after dinner Fabian made his way towards Snape's office, he had asked him if he could talk to him after dinner, and Snape had of course agreed, being the good friend of his family that he was.

He softly knocked on the door and waited patiently for the okay to come in. To his surprise Snape opened the door himself. "Welcome Mr. Black, please come in". He said with a level voice.

Fabian followed him in and took a seat in one of the sofa's that the Potions master had in his private quarters.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" He asked with a smile. Fabian nodded and smiled at him "I have some suspicions about who might have killed Crouch and who could be the traitor. I suspect that someone is using a Polyjuice Potion to influence things, and I wanted to ask you if you found some of your stores missing?" He asked softly.

"It sometimes amazes me how much you take after your mothers. You could just as well be Narcissa's natural born son too, given your observation skills. But to answer your question, yes I have been missing the supplies for Polyjuice. First I suspected Harry and Ron, but I knew they couldn't do that without your fiancé being involved. I don't know who it is yet, but I will keep my eyes open. But tell me, who do you suspect?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, as I said I don't have proof yet, but I think it's Moody, I know his reputation, but his behavior this year doesn't match that. So what my guess is that a Death Eater is in school on Polyjuice potion, and that they are keeping the real Moody close by for his hair." He said with a furrowed brow.

"You know Fabian, I think you're right, I have personally thought that from the start of the year, but Dumbledore just doesn't want to see it. I'm sure he knows, but he wants to wait until everything is done before he acts, like usual. But I'll keep my eye on Allistor, I'll make sure nothing will happen to you, your sister and your fiancé." He said with a smile.

"I think you mean fiancés Uncle Sev, I actually proposed to all of them after the Second Task." Fabian said with a light blush.

"Really all four of them, congratulations Fabian, I know you'll be a very lucky man when you are all out of school." Snape said with a big smile.

"Well, not exactly all four of them, we discovered we have another girl involved in the Bond, and I just couldn't resist already proposing to her too."

"Another one, who is it if I may ask?" Severus asked curiously.

"It's Luna of course, I should have seen that coming from the beginning, the way everyone else already was okay with her from the beginning should have tipped me off. But I'm sure our Bond is now complete." He said softly.

Severus smiled and moved to hug him. "It'll be fine Fabian, they will look after you, you are very fortunate with so many smart and beautiful mates by your side, but I'm sure you know that." He said smiling

"Thanks Uncle Sev, your support means a lot to me." He said softly.

"Don't mention it Fabian, but was there more you needed to ask me, because I do have some work to do." He said with a smile.

Fabian shook his head "No that was all for now, I should get back anyway, the girls are probably worried about me." He said with a smile.

"I understand Fabian, and if there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." Snape said as he led him back to the door.

Fabian just nodded and as he started walking back to the room, he had to smile to himself. What Snape had said touched a nerve and he couldn't be happier about it. 'You're right Uncle Sev, I am Narcissa's son, I don't need a father, I've got two mothers that both are a hundred times more amazing than my father ever was. And I'll make sure they know that too.' He thought to himself as he walked through the now deserted Halls.


	41. Third Task Revealed

**Bonded Souls**

 **C41: Third Task Revealed**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following week after his interview with the Aurors, Fabian made his way back toward their bedroom, hoping the girls were there to lighten his spirit a little. They had been a little distant from him the entire week, and it hurt his heart to see his mates so distant from him.

It was kind of late already and all he wanted to do was to cuddle up with his girls and go to sleep, since there wasn't a chance of anything else happening.

As he entered the bedroom his jaw dropped, all of them were in see through nightgowns and they were clearly waiting for him, all of them with a coy look on their faces. "Hey love, how was the interview?" Hermione asked softly.

"it went fine girls, but what is with these outfits?" He asked with a soft smile.

"I know we have been distant the last week, but once you hear our explanation you'll understand. You know what they say when several woman live together, they sort of synchronize, if you know what I mean." Bella said with a blush.

"We were all feeling a little cranky and we were afraid of upsetting you. So we figured it was best to keep our distance a bit. But we realize that we should have told you, we're sorry for neglecting you." Hermione said softly.

Then it clicked with him, they didn't want to ignore him, but were afraid of a strong reaction thanks to their periods. "It's okay my lovelies, you don't have to say it, I understand you didn't want to upset me, but you could have talked to me about it. I understand more about women than most men, but I guess that is all thanks to you. You all helped me so much to understand what women like." He said after kissing them all deeply.

They smiled at that "Thank you for not making us say the words love, it is kind of embarrassing to talk about for us. But we promise to tell you next time, so you won't feel ignored by us. We still want to make it up to you, we feel awful for making you feel like this." Luna said softly.

"Thanks girls, it really hurt when you all ignored me mostly. But I should have known this would become an issue at some point, and I should have figured it out sooner." He said with a smile.

"We are sorry too brozer, and we want to make zings up to you." Fleur said with a sad look.

He smiled and put them into a hug. "I love you so much girls, and I look forward to get you out of those outfits." He said with a suggestive voice.

"We would like that too love, but we'll let you chose who will be the lucky girl for tonight, we understand that we are wearing you down, so we'll let you choose will be in bed with you for at least part of the evening. Yvette said with a light blush.

Fabian smiled at them "Thanks girls, you all know I wouldn't admit it myself, but you are wearing me down a bit with those beautiful bodies of yours. But I could never choose between you. I love you all too much to ever want to choose between you." He said softly.

The girls smiled, having expected this answer from their mate. "We figured as much baby, so we thought of that. Since Luna has had the least time with you, we decided unanimously that she'll have a night with you, and before you start, you two deserve some time alone, it has been long overdue. Just enjoy yourself and we'll see you two in the morning." Hermione said with a smile.

He sniffed a few times and then smiled at them "Thanks girls, sometimes I don't think I deserve this kindness you all show me." He said softly.

"Of course you deserve zis brozer, you 'ave always shown everyone kindness for as long as I 'ave known you, it is only natural zat we as your mates and future wives show you the kindness you 'ave shown us time and time again." Fleur said as she hugged him.

He smiled and after receiving a kiss from Hermione, Fleur, Yvette and Bella, the four women made their way towards the other side of the room, where the other bed was.

…

Luna blushed when she noticed they were alone now, shuffling on her feet as she smiled coyly at him. "I'm a little nervous baby, this is the first time I have ever dressed up for something like this." Luna said softly.

"It's fine love, I understand that it's a bit overwhelming at first, but we can take it slow, just as we did on our first time." He said as he pulled her into his arms.

Luna smiled at him "I don't want to take it slow anymore, I want to show you how much I love you. I know I have a lot of catching up to do, but you can do whatever you want with me. I have always been yours, and I will be forever. Now please make love to me like there is no tomorrow, make me yours in every way." She said as she kissed him deeply.

He smiled into their kiss and picked her up without breaking it, walking to the bed with her in his arms. He then gently laid her down and smiled at her. "You okay baby?" He asked softly.

She smiled and nodded at him "I'm more than okay love, I love you so much." She said with a light blush.

Fabian kissed her and smiled "I know I have said this before, but you look so cute when you blush, and combined with that outfit you've got on, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said softly.

"Thank you Fabe, and you are pretty cute sometimes too, but I think we've done enough talking. There is something I want to try. Hermione told me some of the things she did with you, and I would like to try some of those things with you tonight." She said blushing.

He smiled and laid down beside her "Hermione and me have done a lot together love, you have to be a bit more specific." He said as he softly caressed her body.

She smiled and straddled him. "If you really going to make me say it I will. I want you to fuck me in my butt. I'm curious why Hermione loves it so much." She said with a blush.

"I should've known that's what you wanted, you were always curious about everything. And I would love to do that with you, but I'm just a bit afraid of hurting you." He said softly.

"It's okay love, you won't hurt me, we'll go slow, but I really want to do this with you. I've been looking forward to it all week." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled into the kiss and let his hands roam across her back and butt. Luna moaned and smiled as she broke the kiss. "Feeling a little frisky love?" She asked with a smile.

"I will always feel frisky around you love, you have such a soft and beautiful body, it want to touch it all day." He said with a soft smile.

"Then please love, touch me more, I get so wet from your touch." Luna said with a soft moan.

"God your moans turn me on, I wanted to make this longer, but I can't wait anymore, are you ready baby?" He asked smiling.

Luna nodded and smiled at him. "I've been ready from the first moment you kissed me baby. Please fuck me."

"Your wish is my command love." He said as he slowly pulled of her nightgown. He then proceeded to kiss his way down her body. Luna moaned at that and ran her fingers through his hair.

When he started licking her she moaned even louder "Your tongue is magic baby, but you need to stop teasing me, I need you inside of me now." Luna panted roughly.

He smiled and nodded at her "Of course love, whatever you wish." He said softly as he vanished his clothes. Luna smiled and automatically spread her legs for him. He kissed her and slid into her.

Luna moaned as he entered her and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you Fabian, please don't stop, you feel so good inside of me." Luna panted lovingly.

"You feel amazing Lu, I love you so much, but I think you are ready for what you want, do you want to try it?" He asked softly.

Luna nodded and moaned as he pulled out of her. "I'm ready Fabian, but please go slow, I kind of forgot how big you are." Luna said with a blush.

"Of course Lu, last thing I want is to hurt you." He said gently.

Luna smiled and turned around, sticking her butt out for him. Fabian had to resist the urge to drool when he saw her butt.

He positioned himself behind her and softly let his hands glide over her butt. "You have such a perfect butt Lu, I'll have even more trouble keeping my hands to myself after tonight." He said with a smile.

"Thanks love, and you can touch me all you want, but please fuck me already, I can't stand it anymore." She said with a whine.

"Okay love, I'll stop teasing, are you ready?" He asked softly.

Luna just nodded and moaned as he placed the tip against her butthole. As he pushed further he kept looking at her face, waiting for the wince that he knew would come.

Once he was halfway inside of her Luna indeed winced. "One minute love, let me adjust a bit." Luna said panting roughly.

"Of course baby, but I'm impressed how far you are able to take it. None of the others were able to take this much at once." He said with a smile.

Luna smiled at him "I'm glad something sets me apart from the others. but I'm good now, you can push in further." She said softly.

He nodded and pushed in further, getting a lovely moan from her once he was all the way inside her. "You're so tight Luna, your butt feels like a lovely vice around me." He panted roughly.

"Thanks love, that means a lot to me, but I can't keep this up much longer, you're going to make me come." She managed to moan out.

"I'm going to come too baby, let's come together." He said as he started to tense up.

Luna nodded and a few seconds later she screamed his name as she came at the same time she felt him come inside of her.

Once both of them had come down from their orgasms, Fabian laid them down and once they hit the matrass, Luna crawled into his arms. "That was amazing baby, thank you so much for sharing this with me." She said with a content smile.

"It was certainly my pleasure, my lovely Baroness." He said softly.

Luna turned around and quirked an eyebrow at him "Baroness, where did that come from?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I thought about some cute nicknames for you, and since I always call Hermione princess, I just worked from there. I thought Baroness was kind of fitting for you." He said with a soft smile.

Luna smiled at that "That's so cute baby, but I expected nothing less from the sweetest guy in the world, and I'm honored to be called your Baroness, makes me feel like I'm important." She said with a dreamy smile.

"You are important love, to me and the others. we all love you so much, and we need you in our lives." He said as he pulled her closer.

"I know baby, I wasn't saying that because I feel I'm not good enough for you guys. I'm just getting used to being important to anyone else but daddy, I love you all too, so much I thought it wasn't something meant for me." She said softly.

Fabian smiled and traced a few kisses across her jaw. "I know what you mean love, sometimes, when you are all sleeping I think what I have done to deserve all of you in my life. But then I look at your beautiful faces and I remember, you all love me for one reason or another, and I couldn't be more honored." He said smiling.

"We do love you baby, and we are honored to be your fiancés and we are already looking forward to the day we can call you ours." She said as she straddled him again.

He kissed her softly and smiled at her "I'm already yours love, but you are not the only ones looking forward to the wedding." he said smiling.

Luna smiled and started kissing him down his chest, getting a lovely groan from her brother. "Lulu, if we start this again, we won't get much sleep tonight." He said with a smile.

"You don't have to do anything love, I just need to taste you before we go to sleep." She said as she took his hardening penis into her mouth.

He groaned and let his hands glide towards her soft blonde hair. "You're really starting to like this aren't you Lu?" He asked softly.

Luna nodded and blushed, trying to take even more of his dick into her mouth. She moaned louder and louder as she was sucking him, going faster each time her head came down.

"Luna baby, I'm going to come soon." He panted roughly.

Luna let him loose from her mouth and smiled "I know love, I can feel the veins in your penis. you can come in my mouth, I want to taste your sperm again." She said coyly.

She then took him back into her mouth and a few seconds later she felt how he painted the insides of her throat with his semen. She moaned as he released it but she had some trouble of swallowing it all, some of it dribbling down her chin.

She let his softening penis slide out of her mouth and gathered the last of his come from her chin. "That was delicious love, thank you." She said softly.

"Don't mention it baby, I'm glad you liked it, and it was so hot to see you doing that. But I think we better get some sleep. We do have classes tomorrow after all." He said after she had cuddled up to him.

Luna nodded and yawned. "I know baby, but I wasn't ready to let the contact break yet. I don't want to let you go tonight." She said softly.

He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "Then I won't let you go tonight Lu, I'll hold you all night, I promise I won't let you go. I can see that you need it." He said as he pulled her close.

Luna nodded and cuddled up to him, grabbing his hand as it came around her. She placed a light kiss on it and closed her eyes. Content for the first time in a very long time.

Fabian smiled as she fell asleep, he placed a final kiss on the back of her neck and nuzzled her hair. He loved her scent, it was so uniquely her and he loved it. He closed his eyes and smiled as he fell asleep.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up to find all of his lovers in bed with them again. the only thing that hadn't changed was that Luna was still in his arms, and his nose was still in her hair.

He smiled as he noticed they were waking up, Luna stirring softly in his arms. "Good morning my lovelies, did you sleep okay?" He asked once they all opened their eyes.

The girls stretched and nodded "We slept amazing love, we slept next to our fiancé after all." Hermione said softly.

"You girls must have been really quiet when you four crawled in, I didn't notice you lying down at all." He said after kissing them all softly.

"We waited until you and Luna fell asleep, we figured the way you two were holding each other that some things happened." Bella said with a smile as Luna woke up.

"We talked some, but mostly we were just tired, and I just wanted to be close to him afterwards. I'm sorry for hogging him last night." Luna said with a blush.

"Don't worry Luna, we understand, all of us needed a night alone with him from time to time, and we're sure that will happen more in the future, but we can always talk about it." Yvette said with a smile.

Luna smiled and kissed them. "Thanks loves, but I think we need to hurry otherwise we will miss breakfast." She said with a smile.

They all nodded and untangled themselves from each other. they then quickly got dressed and made their way to the Great Hall.

…

Classes that day were boring, and after dinner Mr. Bagman came up to Fabian. "Mr. Black if you would spare a moment, I wanted to talk to you." He asked with a smile.

"Of course Mr. Bagman, lead the way." He said with a similar smile. He quickly turned to his fiancés and smiled. "I won't be long girls, I'll see you all soon." He said as he kissed each of them softly.

He then followed Bagman towards the Champion's Room. Once they were inside he was motioned to take a seat, while Bagman poured himself a drink.

"As you might have guessed Mr. Black, this is about the Third Task, I wanted to do this sooner, but given the situation with Barty I thought it was best to wait a bit. But now that everyone has had their interviews, we can focus on the Tournament once again. The Third Task will be held in a maze, that is being grown as we speak on the Quidditch Pitch. The Champions will have to face several obstacles and if they succeed in passing these, the Triwizard Cup will be waiting in the center of the maze. The first Champion to grab the Cup will be the winner of the Tournament." He finished with a smile.

"I figured as much, I have done a lot of research on previous Tournaments, so I kind of suspected the Third Task was a maze. But I'm a bit curious about the challenges." He asked with a curious look.

Bagman smiled at that "Well, since you are going to be in there with them, you might as well know, there will be Blasted-End Skrewts, Boggarts a Sphinx and finally an Acromantula. And I know it may seem a bit much, but we had envisioned it to be a challenge for the upper years, we never expected two lower year Champions would be selected." He said a bit morosely.

Fabian only nodded, not wanting to share his theory with him at this point. "That's understandable Mr. Bagman, but so far the Tournament has worked out great, did it not?" he asked with a smile.

"It had indeed Mr. Black, and you have had no small part in its success, for which of course you be well rewarded once this is over." Bagman said with a big smile.

"Thank you Mr. Bagman, you are really to kind. And I am proud to have been the inaugural Referee for the Tournament." He said with a slight bow.

Bagman smiled at him "A gentleman as always Mr. Black, it was an honor for us as well, you have shown us that a Referee for these Tournaments is a thing we need. But I have kept you from your girlfriends long enough. I truly hope that you all will the happiness you are looking for after this Tournament." He said softly.

"Thank you again Mr. Bagman, and I'm sure we will. I'll see you soon, until then I wish you a good day." He said as he stood from the sofa.

Bagman nodded and led him back towards the Great Hall. "Thank you again, Mr. Black, I will see you in a few months for the Task. I trust you and the Champions will do anything to prepare for it."

Fabian nodded and after saying goodbye he made his way back towards the room. He was a bit worried about the Third Task, but he knew if they worked together it would be fine.

As he entered their bedroom he saw that most of the girls were studying. It wasn't anything new, but he figured that at least Hermione would have done it by now.

"Hey love, how was the meeting?" Yvette asked with a smile.

"It went fine, but I'll bring everyone up to speed this Saturday. But I'm surprised at you girls, still doing homework at this point. I figured you were enough ahead by now." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him "We would have been, if it wasn't for the fact that we have been talking a lot over the last few days, so homework kind of went on a backburner, so we're playing catch up now." She said softly.

"That's okay love, I was mostly teasing you know. I'll let you guys finish it in silence, I'll just go do a workout or something." He said with a smile.

"If you want the girls to finish, you'll wait until they are done. How about a game of chess in the meantime, I've heard you're pretty good." Bella said with a smile.

"We could do that love, but how about we make it a bit more interesting. Every time a major piece is captured, so anything but pawns, we take off something." He said with a wink.

Bellatrix blushed and smiled at him "We could do that love, but won't that distract from the game?" She asked softly.

He only nodded and while Bella set up the board, he took off his robes, figuring it would save some time when they started.

Once Bella had set up the board and when they had given each other a kiss for good luck, they started their game.

As the game progressed, both of them were pretty equally matched and it didn't take them long before they were both in their underwear.

Looking at the board state Fabian knew this could only end in a draw, so he decided to tease his fiancé a bit. "I'm liking those panties you have on love, I didn't figure you as a thong type of woman." He said smiling.

"Try to distract me all you want love, but those underpants of yours are coming off." She said with a big smile.

"I didn't try to distract you baby, I know you have seen the same thing I have, so I'll make you a deal, let's call this game and get naked anyway. We both know that this can only end in a draw." He said softly.

"Oh I know love, but I wanted to enjoy the sight of your body a bit more, you're so handsome, it still amazes me how lucky we all are." She said with a shy smile.

"That's so sweet baby, but I am the lucky one, to have not just one but five beautiful women that all love me so much, sometimes I just think what I did right in a past life to deserve you." He said with a smile.

"We know what it is love, you are kind, gentle, sweet and a good looking man. and of course you are also a beast in bed, which is something all of us love. You always seem to know what each of us need just by looking at us, and we all love you because you seem to be the one thing all of us need." She said as she kissed him.

"Thank you love, but you know you all are everything I need too, all of you have such specific qualities that complete me as well. I just love you so much." He said softly.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "We love you too brozer, and you complete us too." Fleur said as she kissed his neck.

He smiled as all of his mates were apparently done with their homework and were making their way over to them. "Now that we're done baby, I think it's time we went to bed." Yvette said while she was taking off her clothes. He just smiled and nodded at them, vanishing all of their clothes with a wave of his wand.

"You take all the fun out of teasing you baby. We wanted to strip for you." Luna said with a smile.

"Sorry love, but I kind of wanted you naked and in bed as soon as possible." He said with a blush.

The girls just smiled and kissed him as they got into bed. They made some room for him and smiled as he crawled onto the bed, settling himself in the middle. The girls quickly positioned themselves on or around him and kissed him deeply.

"I hope you will forgive us if we don't do anything else tonight love, we are kind of tired from homework and a dreary day." Hermione said softly.

"It's okay love, I'm pretty tired too, so I would say there is nothing to forgive. I'm just glad I have you all close." He said as he kissed all of them softly.

"We're glad for zat too brozer, sweet dreams." Fleur said with a smile.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams my royal five." He said as he closed his eyes.

All of them, except Luna quirked an eyebrow at that. "Royal five, what do you mean baby?" Yvette asked confused.

He smiled at that "Well, I was thinking of some cute nicknames for you and since I usually call Hermione princess, I thought along those lines. Fleur is the Duchess, Yvette is the Empress, Luna is the Baroness, Hermione is still the Princess and Bella is the Countess. All of them royal titles, but all of them a bit different, just like our Bond." He said with a smile and kiss to each of them.

The girls smiled brightly at that "That is so cute love, and so fitting too. I'm so honored to be your Empress" Yvette said with a smile.

Fleur nodded "I agree, it's cute and fitting at ze same time, I love being your Duchess." She said softly.

"I agree with them love, being your Countess does make me feel like royalty, thank you for this. It's the first time I ever had a loving nickname." Bella said with a slight blush.

"Thanks girls, I was a bit worried you might find those nicknames a bit unoriginal. I'm glad you like them." He said smiling.

The girls kissed him again and then laid down again, all of them smiling big as they fell asleep in his arms.


	42. The Grand Plan

**Bonded Souls**

 **C42: The Grand Plan**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

That Saturday the Champions were once again gathered in their room. Luna, Bella and Yvette had stayed behind in the bedroom, since they were not actually supposed to know anything about the Task.

"So, now that the joy of the interviews is over, I received the information on the Final Task. And as the Muggle saying goes, they have saved the best for last. They are setting up a maze with several obstacles, including a Sphinx and an Acromantula, but I'm sure there will be obstacles in there that even I don't know about. Once you have defeated all of the obstacles, the Triwizard Cup will be in the center. The first one to touch it will be the winner. But there is more, and this concerns you Harry. You know that we had the feeling that Tom was returning. And we know there is a traitor in school. We suspect that he wants to return before the year ends and that somehow he will try to take you. We suspect that his minion in school will try to make sure you will win so they can do something once you are at the center of the maze." He finished with a sad smile.

"So what you are saying is that however you turn it, I will be the one that will be screwed again." Harry exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so mate, but if you want we can all make our way towards the center with you, because I flat out refuse to let you go alone to die. You are my best friend and I won't forgive myself if something happened to you." He said with determination.

"Thanks Fabe, you are my best friend too. But how are we going to do this, only one of us can win, and we have done too much to let anything depend on luck at this point." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at him "That was my next question. Chances are that his minion will try and do something to the Cup to transport the first one to touch it to him, because I don't think he'll be able to travel at this point. We're all friends here so I'm going to ask you flat out. Are you okay with Harry taking the Cup?" He asked softly.

Viktor, Fleur and Hermione shared a look and then nodded. "Since you put it like that, we are okay with it. Anyone else that would take the Cup would die the moment he saw us, and we can't have that. And since we know he won't kill Harry we can be sure that Harry will come back to us." Hermione said softly.

Fabian nodded at that "Then it's settled. As we have done with the other tasks, we will help each other through this. I suggest we go for a similar approach as we did in the Second Task, and since you will go into the maze together, I will wait for you inside." He said with a smile.

The nodded and then got up. "Very well Fabian, we will finish this together, and I want to thank you for everything you have done for us during the Tournament. Your help has helped us survive." Viktor said as he hugged him.

"It was my pleasure Viktor, it was my honor to be the Referee for this Tournament, we have forged some unbreakable friendships during this, and the way you have all protected each other warms my heart, especially during the Second Task and I can't be anything but grateful to you and Harry for protecting my fiancés during this." Fabian said smiling.

Viktor and Harry both hugged him and then made their preparations to leave. "We felt it was our duty to protect each other. That's something you do for your friends." Harry said with a smile.

"Of course you are right Harry, but we do have something more to discuss if you wouldn't mind." Fabian said softly.

Harry nodded and Viktor just smiled. "That's okay, I have some preparations to do myself, I wanted to propose to Natasha after everything is done, so I need to make the last preparations for that. We'll see you tonight for dinner." Viktor said as he hugged everyone a last time before he left.

When they were alone Bellatrix, Luna and Yvette came back into the room, all of them taking a seat as close to their mate as they could.

"Alright Harry, what I am about to tell you may come as a shock, but we refuse to lie to you anymore. We discovered how Voldemort keeps coming back. He used an ancient ritual that creates Horcruxes, and what that basically is, is a soul container where he put a piece of is soul into. He made a total of eight and by now we know the location of four of them, two others have already been destroyed by you, and two more are still unaccounted for. but you are probably wondering why I am telling you this now." Harry only nodded at him "Well the girls and I have talked a lot about telling you this, but given everything that you have been through over the last few years, you deserve to know the truth, no matter what Dumbledore thinks about it."

He then took a deep breath before he continued "The truth is the night Voldemort tried to kill you, a piece of his already way to unstable soul attached itself to you, giving you that scar where his soul probably resides in. So basically, you are a Horcrux, and it is why he will need you to come back. There is an ancient Potion that requires the bone of his father, the flesh of his servant and the blood of his enemy. And if he takes your blood, he hopes to surpass the protection given by your mother." He finished softly.

"So what you are saying is that he and I are meant to fight until one of us dies?" He asked softly.

Fabian nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so Harry, but it is not all bad. Since he made you a Horcrux, you can't die until he does. And you will only get stronger, he will only get weaker when more Horcruxes are destroyed. At this moment we have two in our possession and they will be destroyed before the Third Task." Fabian said with a sad smile.

Harry smiled faintly at him "It's a bit much to process, but it makes a lot of sense when I think about it the only thing I really want to know though is why Dumbledore would hide this all from me. He has been totally fine with letting me walk into deadly situations over the past years."

"I know that Harry, but he thought he was doing the best thing for the Greater Good, he is slowly adjusting his vision on that, but remember that we will always protect you." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled and hugged her "Thanks 'mione, I know I can always count on you and Fabian for anything." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at him "And you know it's not just us two anymore, all six of us will always protect you from anything." He said with a smile.

"Thanks for everything you guys, this means so much to me. I'm glad I can call you my friends." He said with a smile.

They all got up and hugged him "That speaks for itself Harry, you were our first friend, and we have always been thick as thieves since first year. There is no way we'll let anything happen to you." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry just nodded and after he retook his seat they continued to talk a little while longer. It was around lunchtime when they made their way towards the Great Hall.

…

After lunch they made their way towards the bedroom. All of them a bit at a loss for what to do with the rest of their weekend.

The girls seemed to notice and Hermione and Fleur looped their arms through his. "What you thinking about love?' Hermione asked with a smile.

He smiled at them "Nothing much love, just at a bit of a loss what to do with the rest of our weekend." He said with a smile.

"I know love, it's been a while since we had nothing to do with our Saturday. But we could always give you a massage, we can see you're stressed." Yvette said softly.

He smiled and kissed them "That's actually not a bad idea, the talk with Harry really stressed me out, and I can't say no when my fiancés want to give me a massage, now can I." He said with a smile.

The girls blushed all the way back to their room. "You know brozer, you really need to watch out what you say to us, ozerwise we might pull you into the nearest classroom and ravage you zere." Fleur whispered huskily in his ear.

"I know baby, but let's wait until we are in our room okay, then we don't have to put up any spells that might give us away." He said with a smile.

Fleur's blush deepened a bit. "You've got a point zere brozer, we'll keep ourselves under control until zonight." She said softly.

He smiled at his sister and by now they had reached their room, all of them kissing him as he held the door open for them.

As they entered their bedroom, the girls were already changing into their swimsuits. Stating that he deserved to have something nice to look at while he got a massage from them.

Not wanting to argue with that logic, he just kissed them and undressed himself, laying down on the bed once he was done.

The girls smiled, but were a bit at a loss how to do this. "We had trouble the last time, how are we going to cope with one extra girl here?" Yvette asked softly.

"That's easy Yvette, one on each arm and shoulder, one on each leg and one for his back and neck." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

The girls smiled at that "That could work Luna, so who is doing what?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Let's surprise 'im, and not let 'im know who is doing what." Fleur said with a bit of a wicked smile.

The girls grinned and crawled onto the bed, Fleur crawling up to him. "Close your eyes brozer, we 'ave a little surprise for you." She whispered huskily.

He nodded as best he could and closed his eyes, ready to accept anything that his fiancés wanted to do him.

The girls smiled as Fleur straddled his back. Hermione and Luna both took one of his arms while Yvette and Bella took a seat at his legs.

Fabian groaned as the girls started their massage, he couldn't tell who was massaging where, all that he knew was that it was as if he was in heaven right now.

They seemed to notice and smiled at him. "Enjoying it brozer?" Fleur whispered in his ear. He nodded and Fleur smiled as a shiver ran down his back.

After about an hour they could feel that he was a lot more relaxed. "You can turn around and open your eyes baby, we can't wait to do your front now." Hermione said with a smile.

He turned around and accepted kisses from all of them. "That was amazing girls, thank you." He said softly.

"It was certainly our pleasure love, you have such an amazing body, we can't help but touch it all the time." Luna said with a smile.

He only smiled at them, way too relaxed to speak at this point. "You may be relaxed baby, but another part of you surely isn't." Yvette said with a giggle.

"That's all because of you girls. He's just glad to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Well zen I zink we need to say 'ello to 'im zon't you zink girls?" Fleur said with a wink to her brother.

The girls nodded and all of the proceeded to kiss the tip of his penis, and afterwards they just sat back with smiles on their faces.

"Really girls, you are going to leave me like this, that's just cruel." He said with a pout.

"We know love, we are a bit cruel from time to time, but don't worry you'll get off at some point tonight." Bella said with a wink. He pouted some more but it quickly disappeared when they kissed him.

"Don't worry love, just relax and let us pleasure you, you deserve it." Yvette said softly.

He nodded and saw how the girls lined up next to him. "So girls, how shall we please him tonight, should just one of us do it, or should we pleasure him together." Bella asked softly.

Hermione smiled and then turned to them "Is it okay if I have a few hours alone with him?" She asked softly.

The girls smiled and kissed her "Of course love, have fun with our mate, we'll crawl in with you once you're done." Yvette said softly.

Hermione nodded and kissed the girls as they got off the bed, all of them holding hands as they moved to the other bed.

She smiled at him and laid down next to him "Hello my Count, ready for a few hours with me?" She said as she kissed him.

"Of course my princess, I will always be ready for you." He said as he pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Hermione moaned into their kiss and straddled him, his erection rubbing against her quickly soaking bikini bottoms.

"I can feel your wetness through your bikini bottoms baby, I love it." He said softly.

Hermione smiled and raked her nails across his chest. "And I can feel your dick pulsing beneath me love, please make love to me. I need you inside of me again, it's been so long." She said already panting.

"I know baby, but I want to strip you naked, it'll be wonderful foreplay." He said as he flipped them, wasting no time on kissing his way down her body.

Hermione moaned as he started sucking on her nipples through the material of her bikini top. "I remember when this top was floating down a pool and you made me fetch it, but even when you had it on I could see your nipples standing straight, you were horny back then weren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"I was baby, when you held me when we were floating towards that current, I got so wet, and I guess my nipples showed how excited I was." She moaned out softly.

He smiled softly at her "I also remember how amazing your butt looked in those bottoms, I couldn't take my eyes off of you that day." He said as he peeled away one part of her top to suck on her nipple.

Hermione moaned loud as hip lips and tongue started to play with her nub, one of his hands working its way to the other in an agonizing pace. "Please baby, I can't take it anymore, I need you to fuck me." She said with a whine.

He smirked at her "But I haven't to the good part yet baby, I still plan to taste you first, you deserve to come before I do. But it will be at my pace, which tonight is nice and slow." He said softly.

Hermione pouted but refrained from comment as his lips kissed downwards, she moaned as he slowly undid her top, letting his hands glide over her nipples intentionally. She wanted to tangle her hands in his hair, but at soon as he had gotten rid of her top, he kissed his way further down.

He inhaled deeply when he reached her pussy and the smell was enough to make his mouth water. "You smell so sweet love, I could bury my face here all day." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her bikini bottoms.

"I know baby, and I would love that, but please, fuck me already, I'm losing my mind here." She panted roughly.

Fabian smiled and almost ripped her bottoms off, smiling when she opened her legs automatically for him. "Anxious much baby?" He asked softly.

Hermione only nodded and moaned as he started eating her out, inserting two fingers while he licked her clit.

He had teased her so much that she came in seconds, screaming his name as he hips bucked off of the bed. Again he was prepared and he had controller her lower body with one hand, making sure she wouldn't break his nose again.

"That was amazing love, but I believe we're not finished, I still need you to fuck me hard." She panted roughly.

Fabian kissed her and smiled "Of course baby, I'm sorry for teasing you, but I felt like we needed to take some time today." He said as he slowly slid into her, getting a loud moaning approval from his fiancé.

"I know baby, and you don't need to be sorry, but I don't want to take it slow anymore, I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to feel it tomorrow, and I want you to come so much inside of me that it will still be flowing out of me by the time our mates join us again." She said softly.

He nodded and quickly picked up his pace, Hermione moaning louder each time their hips met. "Keep going baby, I'm coming again." she said roughly.

"I'm coming too baby, let us come together." He panted roughly.

Hermione nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her and a few seconds later he kissed her deeply as they both came, both of them shivering as they did.

Once they had come down from their orgasms a bit, Fabian cuddled up to her, softly kissing her along her jaw. "that was amazing baby, thank you." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close "I think we both needed that love." he said with a soft smile. She nodded and turned around in his arms. "I love you so much baby, I don't know what I would do without you." She said as she crawled on top of him.

"I love you too baby, and I can't wait until we are all out of school so we can start our life together." He said with a soft kiss.

Hermione smiled at him "I know love, I can't wait either, but I have been thinking. Once we're married, wouldn't it be great if we had a place of our own?" She asked softly.

He smiled at that "I've already thought about that, but if it's okay with you, I'll wait with telling you until the others are here, this is something you all need to hear." He said as he kissed her.

Hermione nodded and laid down on his chest. "Okay love, but we still have a little while before that, I just want to cuddle with you at this point. it's been so long since we done that." She said as she nuzzled her head in his hair.

Fabian nodded and pulled her closer, putting one arm across her waist. "That's okay baby, I like having you close, since now I can still tease you." He said as he softly caressed her breasts.

Hermione moaned from his touch "Don't start baby, otherwise you'll get me excited again, I just want to rest for a bit." She said as she grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Okay love I'll stop teasing you, but I just can't help myself, I have to touch you when you're this close and naked." He said with a soft kiss to her neck.

"Stop it baby, I'm serious now, you're making me wet again, and I'm still tired from those to orgasms you gave me." She said with an audible pout.

He just smiled and pulled her close, resting his hand on her stomach, since it was the most neutral position he could find. "I'm sorry love, I really am, you're just so soft and touchable. But I'll keep my hands under control for now." He said softly.

"I know you like to touch love, but I'm really sore from our earlier game." She said with a pout.

He smiled and crawled over her so he could see her face. "Why didn't you say so baby, would you like a massage?" He asked gently.

"I would love that, but please try to keep your urges under control" she said as she turned over on her stomach. He just nodded and kissed her "I will love, I promise I will do anything I can to help you relax." He said as he straddled her back.

Hermione smiled and moaned as his hands started massaging her tense muscles. "You're so tense love, what's going on?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Fabe, I think all the stress of the Tournament is starting to get to me. Usually I'm okay when all of us are together, but tonight there is just something I can't put my finger on. just a bit of a bad feeling I guess." She said with a soft moan.

"I know what you mean Princess, I've had a bad feeling ever since the Second Task, but I just couldn't place what it was." He said as he moved on to her back.

Hermione smiled and again moaned softly as his hands moved over her back "Your hands really are magic my love, I'm loving this, but can you do my front too?" She asked softly.

"Of course Princess, anything for you." He said with a smile. She then turned around and immediately pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you Fabe, please promise me you will never leave us." She said as she pulled back.

He smiled and kissed her "I promise baby, I'll never leave you or any of our mates. I couldn't if I tried. I love you all way too much to ever do anything to hurt any of you like that." He said softly.

She smiled and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry for being such a downer love, but if I think of all the things that could go wrong in the Third Task, I just get so scared. I don't want to lose you or Fleur, or anyone else for that matter." She said softly.

"And you won't love I promise, I know we haven't said it yet, but all of us will be together forever. Until death do us part and even beyond then." He said as he slowly started massaging her arms and shoulders.

Hermione smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of his hands over her body. She noticed he was purposely avoiding her breasts, and that made her smile even brighter. "You can touch my breasts if you want baby, as long as you don't tease me too much." She said softly.

"Oh I will princess, but I wanted to save them for last, and I promised I wouldn't tease you too much, so I'm going to focus on helping you relax first. Then if you are relaxed enough, I'll play with you some more, if that's what you want. I can see you are still worried about some things, and you deserve to be pampered tonight." He said as he kissed her.

Hermione only nodded, moaning as he started working on her stomach and legs. "I love it when you pamper us baby, it's like you are a different person when you are in here with us. You are even sweeter than usual, and that says a lot." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her "That's because all of you bring out the best in me. I always try to dedicate myself to your happiness, wherever we are." He said softly.

She smiled at him "come here love, I want you in my arms right now, I need to feel you close." She said as she opened her arms for him.

Fabian nodded and crawled back up to her. "I love you 'mione, now and forever." He said before being pulled into a kiss.

Hermione moaned into the kiss and crawled on top of him "I love you too baby, until death do us part." She said softly.

He smiled and flipped them over "That's a bit early sweetie, but I can't do anything else but agree with you." He said smiling.

She smiled and pecked his lips. "I think we should call our lovers again baby, before we get sidetracked again, and as much as I would love to, we have all of tomorrow to do anything we want." She said softly.

He just nodded and got off her "I'll go get them baby, you just try and cool your hormones down a bit." He said with a wink.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and smiled as he walked away. "Don't worry love, you'll get plenty of opportunity to use that tongue." He said with a big smile. He then gave her a soft kiss and made his way to the other bed where his other lovers were talking quietly to each other.

"Hey girls, ready to join your lovers in bed, we're kind of missing you." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and nodded, all of them following him back to the bed where Hermione was lying seductively waiting for them.

"Hello my sweets, did you two have a good time together?" Bella asked with a smile.

Hermione just nodded "You know love, the usual, we talked, we fucked, Fabian gave me a massage, then we talked some more." She said with a smile.

"The usual then, but we talked a lot in the last few hours, and we have a proposal for you two. Since it has become more difficult of finding a position in bed that allows all of us to be in contact with everyone, Luna suggested that during the week, one of us will be in Fabian's arms, while the others cuddle up in front of or behind you, and during the weekends we can surely find a way to find a position that is beneficial for all of us." Yvette said with a smile.

"That actually sounds like an amazing solution, especially since Luna tends to move a lot during the night." He said with a kiss to the blonde.

"Hey I can't help it, sometimes it takes me a while to get comfy. But I must say it has gotten much better since I started sharing a bed with all of you." Luna said with a slight blush.

"It's okay ma chere, our brozer was merely teasing you, we know zat you 'ave been much more at ease." Fleur said softly.

"Speaking of being at ease, now that everyone is here, I have something to ask you. Since we have talked about getting married this summer, Hermione and I have been thinking that it would be a good idea if we got a house of our own once we are married. It would certainly be less of a burden on my Mums."

The girls shared a glance with each other "Zat is a great idea brozer, but you know our mozers will never see us as a burden. Besides, 'ow are we going to afford a 'ouse of our own?" Fleur asked softly.

"I think I can help with that, the money in my Vault alone will be enough to tide us over until Fabian comes of age to claim the money in the Markov Vault, we'll be fine, and we're not even talking about the money I still have access to from the Black family vault, where you also have a portion of I might add." Bella said with a smile.

"So, now we've cleared that, are you all okay with this, I mean I know it's a big step but this way no one will even try to separate us." He said a bit unsure.

The girls only smiled and nodded "Of course we are baby, we are going to be married, and as much as we love your house, I think that we'd rather not consummate our wedding while yours mothers, your brother or Gabby are present in the house." Yvette said smiling.

"I can understand that, my only regret is that we will have to wait a while with our honeymoon. I figured we could do that once we are out of school, since we already talked about travelling anyway." He said softly.

Hermione nodded at that "I think that would be for the best, since we'll have no real obligations once we are finished with school." She said with a smile.

Everyone nodded, seeing the truth in her words. "Then it's settled, after school we'll go on our honeymoon, and from there we'll see what happens. But what would you say if we talked about this in the morning and got some rest, we have a whole day to ourselves tomorrow after all." He said with a slight yawn.

Again the girls nodded and kissed him softly, all of them falling asleep as soon as their heads hit a pillow or a shoulder.


	43. The Traitor Revealed

**Bonded Souls**

 **C43: The Traitor Revealed**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following Friday Fabian and his fiancés were sitting in the Great Hall quietly talking with Harry and Parvati when Professor Dumbledore came up to them.

"Good afternoon children, how are you all doing on this lovely day?" He asked with a smile.

"We're doing fine Professor thank you for asking, but to what do we owe this honor?" Harry asked softly.

"Funny you should ask Mr. Potter, I actually wanted to ask if you, Mr. Black and his mates were doing anything after dinner, because there is something I wanted to discuss with all of you." He said with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"As far as I know we are free, but I wanted to ask if it was okay if Parvati came too, I promised her I would never hide anything from her." Harry said as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

"That will be quite alright Mr. Potter, I'll see you all tonight, enjoy the rest of your day." He said with a soft smile to them.

They nodded and watched as he walked away. "What do you guys think he wants with us?" Harry asked softly.

"If I had to guess mate, he'll have something important to show you, but I'm a bit at a loss why he would want us to be there as well." Fabian said with a bit of a frown.

Hermione smiled at him "I love when you look confused baby, but it's obvious isn't it, he wants to talk to us about destroying those Horcruxes, and possibly some other things." Hermione said softly.

"That would make sense, and it would be best if we destroyed them as soon as possible, the final task is fast approaching." Fabian said softly.

They all nodded at that "It makes sense he wants to do this now, the longer he waits the likeliness that Tom's minion will find out about our plans." Hermione whispered, so no one else would hear it.

Fabian smiled at that "You're right baby, it would be bad if that happened already, especially now that we have come this far." He said smiling.

Since it was almost dinnertime, they decided they would have dinner here for once. "It's been a while since we had dinner here hasn't it?" Luna asked smiling dreamily.

"It has Lu, we have become so accustomed to providing our own food that we forgot the comforts of having dinner here." Fabian said with a smile.

"At least it's good practice for when we will all live together after the wedding." Yvette said with a soft blush.

Fabian nodded at that "It will love, and it will be my pleasure to cook for all of you during the summer." He said as he kissed her softly.

"And we love you for it baby, but we must not get carried away, we haven't even started planning our wedding yet." Bella said with a smile.

"I know we haven't but your sister and her wife already started. They figured it would be easier since we didn't have the chance until we get home. The only thing you girls have to worry about is your dresses, they'll take care of everything else." He said smiling.

Harry laughed lightly at that "wait, you mean to say you are actually going to get married this summer, to all five of them, you're really making it difficult for the rest of us guys. But I'm glad you have found your happiness with all of them." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry and I'm glad you found your happiness too, but one of the reasons that we are already getting married, besides the fact that I can't live another day without any of them, is that this way no one will be able to keep us apart here at school anymore." He said as he put an arm around Fleur and Bella.

"I can understand that Fabe, I might not know anything about the Bond you all share, but I can see you all love them." He said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at him "That's because I do Harry, we all feel pain if we are separated, so we are doing what we can to make sure we can always be together." He said with a kind smile.

"It must be amazing to feel that for all of them, and to be engaged at your age, that's so romantic Fabian." Parvati said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Well, the girls always say that I'm a hopeless romantic, but the truth is that I always try to make them happy, and if they are happy, so am I." He said with a slight blush.

"I think most boys are hopeless romantics, but I don't mind, Harry always has ways to make me smile, and I can't do anything else but love him for it." She said as she kissed her boyfriend.

Harry blushed at that "Thanks baby, I love you too." He said softly.

By now dinner had appeared on the table and they wasted no time on filling plates for themselves.

…

After dinner they made their way to the Headmasters office, all of them smiling when they saw that Dumbledore was already waiting for them. "Good evening everyone, if you would follow me, we can get this settled as soon as possible. And don't worry I'll explain everything once we get to my office." He said with a kind smile.

They nodded and followed the Headmaster into his office, where a few sofas were already waiting for them. "Please everyone, take a seat, what I'm about to tell you will be something that concerns you all. But we'll start with the obvious, why you and your fiancés are here Mr. Black. It concerns what we have talked about before, and tonight is the night I will be able to destroy it."

"It's okay Professor, we told Harry everything, we felt he deserved to know the truth. He deserves to know what he is going into. He knows what the Horcruxes are and he knows the secret of his scar." Bella said softly.

If Dumbledore was shocked, he didn't show it. "I see, I have been struggling with the burden of telling him for years, but I could never do it, afraid of the reaction, so I can't say anything else but thank you, thank you for doing what I never could." He said softly.

"I understand why you didn't tell me Professor, but I would have appreciated it if you told me the truth at some point, things could've been so much different if I knew what I was walking into. But I understand now that you thought I was too young to handle those things." Harry said with a soft smile.

Dumbledore smiled at him "Indeed I thought that Harry, but I can see that you have grown so much this year, and I promise you now that in the future I will be truthful about everything." He said smiling faintly.

"That's all I can ask Professor, thank you." Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled again and led him to one of the corners of his office. "Do you know what this is Harry?" He asked while he motioned towards a pedestal which held a big disk.

"No, I'm afraid not Professor, but I have a feeling I will soon." Harry said with a smile.

"This Harry, is called a Pensieve, it allows me to pull a memory from my mind and relive it. There is a particular memory I want to show you, maybe you can find some things that I may have overlooked. I have to warn you though, while you are seeing this memory, you will only be a spectator, you will not be able to interact with anyone in it." He said softly.

Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore put his wand against his temple and pulled the memory from his mind. He then put it into the Pensieve and turned back to Harry. "It is ready for you Harry, if you put your head into the Pensieve, you will be pulled into the memory." He said smiling.

Again Harry nodded and lowered his head into the Pensieve, feeling how he was pulled into the memory.

Dumbledore then turned back towards the others. "He'll be in there for a while, so maybe it's for the best if we continue with destroying the Cup." he said as he turned back towards the others.

Fabian shared a look with his fiancés, who just nodded at him "I think we can do that Professor, is there anything you need us to do?" He asked softly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Mr. Black, not at this point, but you said you wanted to be present when I destroyed them, and I'm giving you that opportunity. The only thing you'll have to do is get the Diadem once I have mended the Cup again." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Fabian nodded and smiled at him "We can do that Professor, but will you be destroying them both tonight?" He asked softly.

Dumbledore shook his head "I'm afraid not Mr. Black, destroying them will take a lot of White Magic to counter Tom's Dark Magic. It will at least be two weeks before I can destroy the Diadem after this." He said with a soft smile.

"We understand Professor, you'll have to excuse our mate, he's been a little on edge the last few days. We blame the magic coming from the Diadem." Bellatrix said with a gentle smile.

"That's understandable Ms. Black, the waves of Darkness coming from a Horcrux tend to mess with people's minds. It is a miracle you all have been able to withstand it for so long." Dumbledore said softly.

Fabian had to smile at that "You can thank my mates for that, they have done a marvelous job of focusing my mind on other things." He said with a bright smile to all of them.

The girls kissed him softly and smiled at him "We are happy to help you love, because we know you would do the same for us." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and kissed them all softly. "I love you girls so much, I would be so lost without you." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile Parvati was looking at the scene in front of her with awe. She hadn't believed it when she saw them surface and immediately swim towards each other. But seeing them now she could see the love they all had for him and the love he held for each of them. "It's really amazing how much you all love each other, I would be so jealous if I had to share Harry with anyone." She said softly.

"There is no need Parvati, I may seem odd but we really do love each other deeply, and we would do anything to see each other happy. But sometimes we all envy you and Harry. You two have such a beautiful relationship not formed by any other bond than trust and love. we were thrust into this, but we have no regrets, all of us have built our relationships with each other and him." Hermione said with a smile.

"You mean there is no jealousy between you when it comes to him?" She asked a bit confused.

"No zere isn't, zere are times we need a few 'ours alone wizt 'im, but zere can never be jealousy between us. We all love each ozer too much for zat." Fleur said with a smile.

"That is amazing, I always wondered what it was that Fabian possessed, but now I know. He is always friendly and kind to everyone he meets, and I must admit before Harry I kind of had a crush on him, as did most of the girls in Gryffindor. And let me be the first to say how sorry I am for all the looks we gave you Hermione, we were just so jealous that he chose you." Parvati said softly.

Hermione smiled and moved hug her "It's okay Parvati, there is nothing to apologize for. We have always been friends, there is nothing that can break our friendship. Especially not something as a petty jealousy." She said softly.

Parvati smiled at her "Thank you Hermione, this means so much to me, I was so afraid you would hate me when I confessed the truth. I'm glad we're still friends." She said softly.

"Of course we are Parvati, we girls have to stick together, we need someone to gossip to about our boyfriends." Hermione said with a smile.

Parvati laughed lightly at that, retaking her seat when the two witches broke their hug.

By now Harry had emerged from the Pensieve and his face had a grim look "You alright mate?" Fabian asked softly.

"I'm not sure Fabian, I saw a lot in that memory, but I think I know who Tom's minion in school is. Before today I would be inclined to say it is Igor Karkarov, but seeing this memory, I think it is Crouch's son who has infiltrated the school." He said with a worried look.

"That's quite impossible, Barty Crouch Jr. died in Azkaban a few years ago. There must be someone we are missing." Dumbledore said softly.

"Actually, he escaped from Azkaban together with Lucius, Robert and Fenrir. The Ministry let everyone believe he was dead, but they had him in the maximum security wing under constant vigilance. When the old faithful's came for them, they blew up that section, it was by luck that my cell was blown out too. Unfortunately I don't know where they went after they were done torturing me." Bella said sadly.

Fabian pulled her into a hug and softly stroked her back "It's okay love, you're safe now, no one will ever harm you again, I promise." He said as he softly kissed her.

Bella turned a bit more into him and sobbed softly into his robes. "I love you Fabian, please don't let me go. I can't live without you." She sobbed softly.

"I won't love, never will I let you go for as long as we live. I love you too much to ever let you go." He whispered as he kissed her.

For a moment they forgot where they were when Bella straddled him, pushing her tongue deeper into his mouth. "Bella my love, we are not alone yet remember." He said as he pulled back for a second.

Bellatrix blushed and retook her seat. "Sorry for that, some bad memories took over." She said softly.

"That's quite alright Bellatrix, I know how a mating bond can push you." Dumbledore said with a smile. "But none the less we need to find out how Jr. came to infiltrate Hogwarts. It is impossible to hide in the castle for too long without anyone seeing him." He said with a bit of a confused look.

"I think I can help with that Professor, we have already talked about this when Barty was killed, we thought he might be using Polyjuice, so he could be anyone, but I believe it is Professor Moody. I know he is your friend, but you have to agree that he has been acting weird even for him." Fabian said softly.

"I have to agree with Fabian Professor, the Moody I saw in your memory is not the Moody that has been teaching us Defense." Harry said thinking back to the memory.

"But they need to keep the real Allistor close for his hair, but I am wondering why you thought of Polyjuice Potion from the start?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Well my lovely sister is quite the miracle with Potions and she noticed some things in Moody that are signs of Polyjuice addiction, always looking for that bottle he carries being one of them." Fabian said with a smile to Fleur.

Dumbledore smiled at him "I think you might be right Mr. Black, I didn't want to believe it because he is a close friend. I'll keep a very close eye on Allistor from now on." He said with a sad smile.

"That's all we can ask for Professor, I hope we will find the real Moody soon." Harry said softly.

"I hope so to Harry, but I think it's time we move on to the other thing we are here for. it's getting late and while you have a weekend tomorrow, I wouldn't want to get any of you in trouble for being out after curfew." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

They all nodded and watched as Dumbledore opened a cupboard behind his desk. "I must warn you, when the cup is struck, you will all feel the waves of Dark Magic coming from it. I suggest you all hold the hands of the ones you love. It will always conquer Dark Magic, and it will keep you from attacking your friends." Dumbledore said with a serious tone.

Harry and Parvati smiled lightly and hugged each other tightly, getting as much contact with each other as possible. The girls smiled at them and arranged themselves around Fabian, Luna ending up in his lap. "Comfy Lu?" He asked softly.

Luna smiled and kissed him "Very comfy Fabe, I love being so close to you." She said with her dreamy smile.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat and smiled at them. "If you all are ready, I will destroy the Cup now, just be prepared for anything." He said as he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard.

They nodded and watched with curiosity as Dumbledore struck the Cup. They could see the Cup twisting and bending before a thick black smoke rose from it. Then a cold voice came from the smoke. "You've lost, old man, one will not make a difference in my return."

Fabian could feel the waves coming off of it and was quickly pulled into a searing kiss by Luna. He barely heard what Dumbledore said in response. "Maybe not one Tom, but we will find them and end you. Now BEGONE." He yelled as the room was filled with a bright white light.

Everyone let out a sigh in relied when they reopened their eyes. The smoke was cleared and the Cup was standing on its pedestal, as bright and gleaming as the day it was forged. Dumbledore then sat back in his chair and sighed deeply. "That's one more gone, five more to go. I'm very proud of all of you for bringing this to me and I'm even prouder how you handled yourselves during its destruction." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor, but really we owe it all to Bella, the Cup was in her Vault and we retrieved it before they could get it." He said with a bright smile to his fiancé.

Bellatrix blushed at that "Thanks love, but it was the least I could do for you, considering everything you have done for me." She said softly.

Dumbledore smiled at that "You are an amazing woman Bellatrix, and I'm glad you have found your happiness. But you will have to excuse me for now. This has taken a lot out of me and it's getting really late. We'll continue this talk in a few weeks, when we destroy the Diadem." He said, clearly exhausted.

They nodded and made their way back towards the stairs. "That's fine Professor, we'll see you in a few days." Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded and called the stairs for them, smiling as the seven made their way downstairs.

When they came downstairs again they made their way back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "That was quite the evening wasn't it?" Parvati asked softly.

"It was baby, but we found out so much today, and we have gotten some apologies from him, and those are rare." Harry said with a soft kiss to her cheek.

Parvati blushed at that "I know you have other things on your mind until he's gone Harry, but I want you to know that I love you, and I'll always wait for you." She said sweetly.

Harry smiled at her "I love you too Parvati, and you will always be my number one priority, and when he's gone for good, I promise I will do anything to make you happy." He said softly.

Parvati smiled and kissed him soundly "Trust me that I'll hold you to that Harry, and my promise to you will be the same, I'll spend every day of my life making you happy once he's gone." She said softly.

By now they had arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room "Well, I guess this is where we say good night you guys, thank you for everything you've done for us today and I guess we'll see you in the morning." Harry said after giving them all a hug.

"Well mate, the way your girlfriend is looking at you, I'd say it'll be the afternoon, but we'll see you tomorrow." Fabian said with a smile.

Both Harry and Parvati blushed and after another round of goodbyes, they made their way towards their rooms, leaving Fabian and his mates alone in the Hall.

"Well, I guess we better get some rest ourselves, won't you agree my loves?" He asked with a soft smile.

The girls yawned and nodded "That would be best love, but given what has happened tonight, I think it's best if you and Bella have a night alone, we can see you need it." Hermione said with a smile.

"You don't have to do that for me, I'm fine, really." Bella said weakly.

They entered their room and Fabian then pulled the raven haired witch into a hug, the others making their way for the bedroom.

"You're not okay love, I can see the pain in your eyes, please let me help you tonight, I'll do anything to see you smile again." He said with a few tears in his eyes.

Bella was a bit shocked at his tears. "Okay love, you win, I'm not fine, far from it in fact, telling everything in that office again opened those wounds again, I don't want to be alone tonight, I won't survive it." She said with tears forming in her own eyes.

He kissed her softly and then picked her up, carrying her to their room in bridal style. She slung her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

She barely noticed how she was gently put down onto the bed and only opened her eyes when she felt her clothes vanishing. He then quickly undressed himself and crawled into bed with her, one arm immediately coming around her waist to comfort her.

Bella smiled and cuddled up to him "Baby, can I ask you something?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Of course my Countess, you can ask me anything, you know that." He said with a soft kiss to her neck.

She smiled and took a deep breath before she turned in his arms. "How do you see me love?" She asked softly.

"In truth, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, the keeper of my heart, a woman with a strong will and a sparkling personality which I come to love more with each passing day, a woman that I am deeply honored to call my Aunt and fiancé." He said with a soft kiss.

Bella blinked a few tears away and kissed him deeply "Thank you baby, I needed to hear that, and I know you always say these things to me, but I have to confess something. "When I was younger, I only had two people I could trust. Narcissa and Andromeda, we were always there for each other and our parents didn't want that. To start with they had wanted boys, so when all three of their children were girls, they became cruel. We were often beaten, yelled at and locked into separate rooms when they noticed how close we were. When we went to school it was supposed to be a relief for us, and in a way it was, we were away from home, but being sorted into Slytherin made us targets for everyone outside of our house. But we were happy to be away from home and have the chance to be together. When we got out of school we were all forced to marry the wizards our parents had deemed worthy. You know what happened with Andromeda when she defied them, and Cissy and I were too afraid to do the same, you know Cissy was afraid of Lucius and the same was true for me. The point that I'm trying to make is that it is difficult to love someone since I will always be afraid something bad will happen." She finished softly, keeping her eyes locked on his the entire time.

"I never knew that love, but remember what I promised you, no one, and I mean no one will ever hurt you again. You are the light in my life and I will love you forever. And now that I know this every time you say you love me will be so much more special. I will always be here for you, whether you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to make you smile, or someone to love you like you deserve." He said with a soft kiss.

Bellatrix smiled and kissed him, pushing him to his back and straddling him "I love you too baby, and you don't know how much of a relief it is to finally be able to tell you this, I must confess that in the beginning I was so afraid you would reject me for this." She said softly.

"Why would you think that love, nothing you will ever do will be enough to make me reject you, it would kill me if I did that, and I'm glad I can see you smile again, I live to see you smile." He said smiling.

She kissed him and then kissed her way down his chest. "Thank you love, will you let me show you how grateful I am?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Of course baby, but only if I can do the same for you." He said softly.

She nodded at him "of course love, but how do you suggest we do this?" She asked with a knowing wink.

He smiled at her "Well, you could lie on top of me with your lovely pussy over me, then I will do anything you want me to." He said with a bright smile.

"Anything hmm, well, I would love to feel your tongue inside my pussy. I need you to make me come to help me create new memories, good ones with my mate and our lovers." She said as she positioned herself over him.

"As always, your wish is my command, My Countess." He said before he slowly started licking her.

Bellatrix moaned and took his penis into her mouth, sucking him with a similar rhythm, getting a lovely groan that she felt in her core. She could feel the bad memories of her youth leaving her, along with the traumatic experiences from Malfoy Manor, and at the same time they left, she felt new memories taking their place, the times she had spent with her mates, the fun times she had with her sisters and of course the proposal that filled her with more joy then anything. It was time to move on from her past and focus on the future, and as she screamed his name as they both came, she knew her new life with them would always be worth living as long as they had each other.

She crawled back into his arms and smiled as he pulled her close. "Feel better love?" He asked softly.

"I'm feeling fantastic love, thank you." She said as she kissed his hand. He then placed a soft kiss to her neck and felt how she fell asleep, his arm tightly locked around her waist. "No one will ever hurt you again, my love, I promise to love you forever." He whispered as he closed his eyes.


	44. Summer Shopping

**Bonded Souls**

 **C44: Summer Shopping**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Bellatrix woke up to the sound of soft snoring, coming from her young mate behind her. She felt how his arm had not moved the entire night and that made her smile. Last night she opened herself up to him and he had held her just like he said he would. She turned around in his arms and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply once again. His scent always comforted her, and she smiled as he slowly opened his eyes.

Good morning my beautiful Countess, sleep okay?" He asked as he was pulled into a kiss.

Bellatrix nodded and crawled on top of him. "I slept amazing love, having you close really helps me sleep. Thank you for holding me last night." She said softly.

"You don't have to thank me for things that I love doing for any of you, you were so sad last night, and I had to make you feel better, however that was." He said with a smile.

"I know you will never take credit for helping us when we are down, but it doesn't mean we will stop praising you when you do. We all love you, and praising you comes with that. Now is there something you want to do on this lovely morning?" She asked with a smile.

He shook his head. "No, nothing in particular, cuddling up with you is more than enough for now." He said as he pulled her closer.

Bella smiled coyly at him "just cuddling love, or do you want to do something with that beautiful dick of yours, I can feel it twitching between my legs you know." She said as she kissed him.

"That's because you keep getting more beautiful by the day baby, he's just happy to see you." He said with a wink.

She blushed and kissed him "Well I'm happy to see him too, shall I give him a kiss good morning?" She asked coyly.

He nodded and groaned as she started kissing her way down his chest. "I love it when you act all innocent baby, it really suits you." He said softly.

Bella blushed slightly "Thank love, but you know it is only for you and our lovers, no one else will ever see this side of me." She said as she slowly started stroking him.

He smiled and pulled her back up for a kiss. "When you talk like that baby, I get the urge to fuck you like there is no tomorrow." He said with a husky voice.

She blushed and kissed him "By all means baby, fuck me. I've been dying to feel you inside me again." she whispered huskily.

"Just tell how you want it love, and I will do it for you." He said as he gentle caressed her stomach, getting a lovely moan from his fiancé

"We've done it all by now, haven't we love, and I want it from behind, I love it when I feel you slamming into me." She said with a soft smile.

He just nodded and smiled as she turned around for him. "You're already so wet my Countess, are you ready for your lover?" He said with a husky voice.

Bellatrix nodded and moaned as he slid into her. "You feel so good inside of me baby, I love you so much." Bella said through her pants.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her "I love you too my Countess, it feels amazing being inside of you." He said roughly.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Fabian my love, you're going to make me come when you call me your Countess." She moaned out softly.

"Then let go my Countess, come for your mate." He whispered softly.

Bella smiled and a few seconds later she moaned loudly as she came, sagging down to the bed from its intensity. Fabian then slowly pulled out of her and smiled at her. "I'm about to come too baby, can I use your breasts?" He asked softly.

Bella nodded at that "Of course my love, my body is yours, I want to feel it over me." She said as she turned around.

He then kissed her and straddled her waist, putting his penis between her breasts. It didn't take him long to find his rhythm again and while he was pumping between her breasts, she kept licking the tip every time she got the chance.

Fabian groaned and it didn't take him long to cover his lover with his spunk, getting some very erotic moans from her.

Unbeknownst to them all of their lovers had seen the last few minutes of their exchange. "She looks so happy doesn't she?" Luna asked with a smile.

The girls nodded and slowly crawled in bed with them, each of them helping Bella clean herself up.

"Hey girls, good morning." She said once they were all in each other's arms again.

"Good morning love, we would ask if you are okay, but the smile on your beautiful face is a good indication that you are again." Hermione said softly.

"I'm feeling good again, thank you for asking love. Last night I wasn't but thanks to Fabian I'm okay again. And now that I have all of you near me again, I can look to the future with a smile on my face." She said as she kissed each of them.

"I'm glad you are feeling better again Bella, we were really worried about you." Fleur said as she kissed the raven haired witch softly.

Bella moaned into the kiss, but the two girls broke it when they heard a stomach grumbling. The girls laughed lightly and looked to their mate. "Hungry love?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Fabian blushed slightly and nodded "I am love, didn't really notice it until my stomach growled though, because I kind of wanted to stay in bed with you today." He said with a soft smile.

"Really baby, is that everything you want to do today. There is so much we can do, surely there is something you want to do with us that doesn't involve a bed." Yvette said with a smile.

"We will see after breakfast my loves, I was only teasing, of course we're going to do more than lounge around all day. But as I said breakfast first." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and got off the bed, smiling when they walked towards their closets. Fabian smiled at them and quickly got dressed, following his lovers as they walked towards the living room.

"So what do you want for breakfast? We 'ave a full pantry so we can do whatever you want." Fleur asked with a smile.

"How about you and me make them breakfast sis, I'm sure between the two of us we can think of something for breakfast." He said as he walked towards her.

"We can do zat brozer, is zere anyzing you ladies would like?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Anything you two make will be delicious, so we'll let ourselves be surprised by you." Bella said with a soft smile.

Fleur and Fabian smiled and walked towards the kitchen "So what are you zinking about love?" Fleur asked him softly.

"I was thinking about those sandwiches you and Bella did a while ago. Those triple ingredient sandwiches would be able to tide us over until dinner, and we could do something on the side, to make sure we don't have to make lunch, because I just thought of something we can do today." He said with a big smile.

"And I'm sure you are going to keep it a secret until we 'ad breakfast. but most of the time we 'ave sandwiches, so 'ow about we do some scrambled eggs and bacon, perhaps some croissants on the side." She said softly.

"That sound delicious love, let's do that. Would you prepare the croissants, I remember yours were always lovely. I'll concern myself with the scrambled eggs." He said as he kissed her.

Fleur smiled and nodded, getting her supplies from the cupboard while Fabian started cracking eggs.

It didn't take them long to finish everything and about half an hour later the siblings walked back into the room with a platter of croissants and six plates filled with scrambled eggs and bacon for all of them.

Their lovers perked up visibly when they smelled the food. Once everyone had a plate Fleur floated a carafe of Orange Juice to the table. "It looks amazing love, I'm sure it will be lovely." Bella said with a smile.

Everyone moaned as they tasted it "You two should really find a name for this combination, it tastes amazing, and I never had croissants that were this good before, what it's the extra ingredient in them, I can't really place it." Luna said softly.

"Zere are few who can love, but it is a combination of bacon and chicken that 'as been baked wizt the dough." Fleur explained with a smile.

"Well they are delicious, would you teach me how to make them sometimes?" Luna asked with a blush.

"Of course ma cherie, I would love to teach you some zings about cooking." Fleur said with a big smile.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and after they dishes had been taken care of Fabian turned to his lovers. "So, I've been thinking about what we could do today, and I thought it would be a good idea to go to Hogsmeade, since I know how much you girls love shopping, I figured it would be a good idea." He said with a gentle smile.

"We would love to go shopping with you love, especially since we know how much you hate it." Yvette said smiling.

Fabian smiled and kissed them "I used to hate it, but ever since I went shopping with Hermione last summer, I have begun to like it more and more. I love the way it makes you all smile when you find something you like." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him, getting a nice blush from him. "You girls really know how to make me feel happy, I love you all so much." He said softly.

"We love you too baby, now are you ready to go or do you need a little time to regain your composure?" Bella whispered in his ear.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good my loves, I can direct my thoughts to some other things until tonight." He said with a smile.

The girls kissed him softly and then walked out of the room, Fabian smiling at the sight of his five lovers.

…

It took them about an hour to get there and they were glad that it wasn't as busy as they expected. "It's kind of quiet for a Saturday, isn't it?" Bella asked softly.

"People are probable studying hard for the exams, but it's nice that it's a bit quiet, that way we can take our time with shopping." Fabian said softly.

They smiled and kissed him "You really will do anything to make us happy don't you. I mean actually wanting to go shopping with us is one thing, but being excited about it is another level of dedication." Yvette said smiling.

"That's because I live to see you girls happy, and when you are happy, I'm happy, and I must admit that I'm starting to enjoy the time we spent shopping. Takes my mind off of the Tournament." He said with a soft smile.

"We understand zat baby, but in a few months you won't 'ave to worry about it anymore, then the only zing you will 'ave to worry about is a wedding." Fleur said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He smiled at that "So I'll go from negative stress to positive stress, it's a definite improvement." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and kissed him. "Why would you have to stress about that love? Everything is being planned by our parents, we don't actually have to do anything then find dresses and writing our vows." Hermione said softly.

"That's what I'm stressing about baby, I want my vows for you to reflect how I feel for all of you, it want them to be like our Bond, connected, but still unique to each of you." He said with a soft smile.

"You'll think of something Fabe, I know you will." Yvette said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

He softly kissed all of them and smiled "Thank you my lovelies for believing in me. Your support means so much to me. I promise I will write each and every one of you the vows you deserve." He said softly.

The girls all kissed him softly and then led him into their first stop, which happened to be the dress shop. "Really girls, you're going to shop for dresses now, you know I'm technically not supposed to see your dresses before we get married." He said with a light laugh.

They all smiled at him and sat him down in front of the cubicles "That's why we're not going to buy our dresses now love, but we do want something else for the summer, so just relax and we'll be right back, probably." Bella said softly.

He smiled and relaxed while his mates spread out through the store. He started thinking about the conversation they had on the way, he really wanted to think of vows for each of them that reflected how they changed his life. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Luna sat next to him and nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"You okay Fabe, you kind of spaced out there?" She asked softly, a bit of worry noticeable in her voice.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm fine love, just thinking about this summer, our wedding mostly. I know I don't have to stress about anything, but I want to make my vows unique but similar, just like our bond." He said softly.

"It'll be fine baby, I know you tend to overthink a lot of things, just let your heart speak and I'm sure you'll find a way to say what you want to say when we get married." She said with a soft smile.

"Thanks baby, I'll try not to overthink it." He said with a kiss to her cheek. Luna just smiled and cuddled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled at her "Don't feel like shopping love?" He asked softly.

"I forgot to bring money so what's the point of shopping." She said with a soft sigh. He smiled at her "If you want I can pay for the things you want. I've got enough with me to buy you something." He said softly.

"You know me Fabe, I don't like to be indebted to people." She said with a smile.

He kissed her and then pulled her up "We are going to be married in a couple of months love, my money is your money. And I like to buy things for you all. That's part of the job now." He said with a soft kiss.

Luna blushed and nodded "If you put it like that, I can't say no to such an offer." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and together they walked through the store, Luna picking out dresses along the way.

While she was picking out dresses Fabian had to smile. It had been such a long time since he had seen Luna so carefree about anything. He really felt for her, first thinking she was bonded to the girl she loved, and then seeing the boy she had loved from afar fall in love with every girl he was close to, except her, and to make things worse, her own relationship had fallen apart. "I'm sorry Lulu." He said softly.

Luna quirked an eyebrow at him "Sorry for what Fabe? I'm not really following" She asked a bit confused.

"For everything I've put you through over the past year. I realized that I've put you through some bad things over the year, and I'm really sorry for that." He said with a sad voice.

"It's okay Fabe, it's not like you did those things consciously. You didn't know what would happen when you discovered your Bond. the only thing that matters now is that we are together, and that I will always love you." She said as she kissed him.

"Thank you Luna, I love you too, and I promise to dedicate my life to make you all happy, however I have to." He said with a smile.

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek "I know better than to tell you that you don't have to do that, but I'm going to anyway. We all love you, and there is nothing to forgive between us. I knew Ginny wasn't the one for me the moment you kissed me on the train, it was then that I knew I was meant to be with you." She said with a bright smile.

He smiled and kissed her deeply, glad there was no one else inside the store other than them and their mates. "I love you Luna, and I'm glad we can finally be together." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"You two really are adorable together love, but I think it's best if we keep any further intimacy's until we get back to our room." Hermione said with a smile.

The two young lovers blushed and smiled at their mates who were clearly waiting for them. "Hey girls, got what you wanted?" He asked with a smile.

They smiled and nodded "We got everything, although we may have gone a little overboard. I don't know how we are going to pay for all of this." Yvette said with a blush.

"you don't have to worry about that, I'm paying for all of you today. And I don't want to hear any arguments. You girls deserve to be spoiled every once in a while." He said with a bright smile.

"Well if you insist brozer, who are we to argue wizt you." Fleur said with a wink.

He just stuck his tongue out at his sister, both of them smiling as they walked towards the register.

A little while later they were outside again and the girls were all holding several bags. "You girls have quite a haul there, I'm wondering how it will look on you." He said as they walked back to school.

"Well, we could do a little fashion show for you tonight, then you would know exactly how it looks like." Yvette said softly.

He looked a bit thoughtful as he mulled that over "That does sound appealing, and it would be a nice finish to this lovely day, it would be nice to end a day without all of us ending up sweating and panting." He said with a soft smile to his mates.

"I 'ave a feeling zat will 'appen anyway mon cher. But we will try to control our urges." Fleur said smiling.

"That's fine love, we'll see what happens. I'm already excited in seeing all of you in your new clothes." He said as he placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

The girls all blushed for some reason and that made him smile. He loved it when they were acting all innocent. It was such a change from the confidence they all showed every day.

…

After dinner the girls immediately made their way to the bathroom, leaving Fabian alone in their bedroom on a comfortable chair. He was a bit nervous, because he had seen some of the things he had bought for them, but he knew it was a very small part of it.

A little while later the bathroom door opened and his mouth fell open as his mates walked out one at a time in the most beautiful spring dresses he had ever seen. They were all so different in style and color, but somehow fitted each of them like a glove.

They all took a sexy pose and smiled as they saw the look on his face. "I take from the look on your face that you like these dresses love?" Hermione asked with a coy smile.

He smiled and stood up, slowly walking towards them "you all look absolutely stunning in those dresses. They fit you like a glove, and it really shows off those curves I love so much." He said with a smile.

"Why thank you baby, we kind of figured you liked it, but we have been thinking. We know how this is going to end, and we kind of wanted to make a game of it. We don't have a lot to show you, but each time we come back out with a new outfit, we will be wearing less, until we are ready to reveal our surprise to you. Are you prepared for some light teasing?" Bella asked softly.

Fabian only nodded and retook his seat, smiling as they went back into the bathroom. They all really knew how to turn him on and he knew the night was far from over.

A few minutes later they once again walked into the room, all of them now wearing some beautifully tightfitting cocktail dresses. "Again an amazing choice from all of you, these are perfect for when we go out sometimes." He said with a big smile.

"Zank you brozer, it took us a while to find zem." Fleur said with a smile.

"And it was well worth the time spend to find them sis, you all look absolutely stunning." He said softly.

The girls just smiled at him "Ready for the next round love?" Luna asked with a smile.

He nodded and watched as his mates walked back towards the bathroom, all of them putting a bit more swing in their hips than usual. Once the bathroom door was closed he groaned softly. His girls were going to leave him in a lust filled heap when they were done.

As the bathroom door opened again he had to groan again at the sight. All of them were now wearing short skirts and tank tops that left very little to the imagination. "You girls really love to tease me, but I must say you all look ravishing in these." He said almost in a whisper.

"We knew you would like it, we figured you would like our outfits for the summer." Yvette said with a slight blush.

Again he nodded and smiled as they walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled as he got a good look at their cleavage. "I just found another reason to like these outfits. They give me a good chance to ogle your assets." He said with a wink.

The girls blushed and smiled at him "Ready for the last round love?" Bella asked softly.

He smiled at them "I don't know what you girls can think off for the grand finale, but I'm sure it'll leave me even harder than I already am." He said with a soft smile.

"Well, why don't you get comfortable why we change love, you're going to want to lose the shirt and pants." Hermione said with a wink.

He nodded again and while the girls made their way back to the bathroom he undressed himself to his boxers, which had turned into a huge tent by now.

When the girls came back he almost moaned at the sight. All of them were wearing nothing more than thongs and see through bra's. "Sweet god, you are the epiphany of beauty. You all look absolutely divine in this."

The girls blushed brightly at that "We are a lot of things love, but divine is not one of them." Bella said softly.

"You are to me my loves, never before have there been more beautiful women then you. I'm so honored I am mated to all of you." He said with a smile.

"We love you too baby, and we are the ones that should be honored that you love all of us, you could have any girl in the world, and we are glad you chose us." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and stood from his chair, slowly walking up to them and pulling them into a hug. "It will always be you my lovelies. Now and forever I am yours, and I will prove every day that I am worthy enough to be your mate." He said as he kissed them all.

The girls smiled and led him to the bed. "What will it take for you to understand that you are already worthy enough, we all love you and we will continue to love you until the day we die. You are ours, in that you are right, but we are also yours." Bella said softly.

He smiled as the girls came to rest on his arms, except for Hermione, who settled on his chest. "I love you all so much, and I'm sorry for being a bit of a downer on such a perfect evening, but sometimes I still struggle with some confidence issues."

"We understand that baby, and we'll be here to help you each and every time. We love you and we will always be here for you." Luna said as she kissed him.

"Thank you girls, you are already helping me in so many ways, and I'm slowly getting more comfortable with being mated to five of the most beautiful women in the world." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him "We'll talk about this some more once we get home love, when we have nothing but time. For now let's just get some sleep and be close to each other, so we can help you feel better again." Yvette said softly.

He nodded and smiled "That's fine girls, I could use some sleep, I never knew shopping was so exhausting." He said with a yawn.

The girls let out a light laugh at that "Well, now you know love, but don't worry it won't always be as bad as this. We just wanted to get a big chunk of our summer shopping done today. That way we won't have to worry about anything until the wedding." Hermione said smiling.

He smiled and kissed them again "That's fine my loves, and I'm glad to be a part of this experience. But if it's okay with you I would really like to get some sleep, I'm really tired from today." He said softly.

The girls nodded and kissed him a last time before resting their heads on either his chest, shoulder or arms, all of them falling asleep quickly with smiles on their faces.


	45. Final Preparations

**Bonded Souls**

 **C45: Final Preparations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

The following week the Champions were gathered in the room again, everyone clearly having mixed feelings about the Tournament coming to an end.

"Good morning everyone, There isn't really much to prepare for that you don't already know, so I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for everything you have done this year." Fabian said with a smile.

"I don't know what you are thanking us for Fabian, it is us who should be thanking you. You have been a wonderful Referee, and if it wasn't for you, I'm sure we would not be standing here today, at least not in this friendly manner. You have gone beyond the line of duty to ensure our safety and you have done everything to prepare us for the Tasks, and we will always be grateful for that." Viktor said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Thank you Viktor, I'm glad you all feel this way. And I must say it has been fun being your Referee, although mostly I felt like fifth wheel, since you all were so amazing." He said softly.

"Love, you are not the fifth wheel, we could not have done this without you. It's thanks to your preparation and information we were able to do so well, and I'm sure you'll lead us through the final task as well." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed his two mates softly. "Thanks you guys, but speaking of the Final Task, there is one thing I want to inform you all about. We already agreed that I would wait for you all once you were inside, but since even I don't know how the maze will be built, I suggest you all turn left at the first turn, and there I'll wait for you." He said with a soft smile.

They all nodded at that "Zat is fine brozer, it will probably be a lot safer if we all stick zogezer in zat maze, who knows what zey could 'ave zought of to put in zere." Fleur said softly.

"Besides the things Bagman told me, I don't think he will put anything else in there, our traitor on the other hand is a different story. We'll have to keep on our toes and be on our guard for anything out of place in that maze." Fabian said as he kissed her softly.

Fleur blushed and smiled at him "Now that we have taken care of the obvious, are there any more questions?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes only one, I would feel bad about taking the prize money all by myself, so I wanted to ask you guys if it's okay to split it between the five of us. It's the least I can do for all the support you have given me throughout the year." Harry said softly.

They all smiled at him "That's fine Harry, we know it hasn't been easy for you this year. So if you are sure about this, we are fine with it." Fabian said with a gentle smile.

Harry nodded "of course I'm sure, all of you have given me so much support in this Tournament, and I want to do something to repay all of you, this is the least I can do to thank you all." He said with a few tears in his eyes.

Hermione and Fleur hugged him "It's okay Harry, we don't want this to happen to you, but if not now, he'll try another time. and I feel horrible of sending you in there without help, I really do, but now we can force him to return on our terms. And we will make sure you will come back alive. I promise you." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and tightened his hug before he released them. Fabian smiled at them "Now that we have gotten that out of the way. Any other questions?" He asked with a smile.

Everyone shook their heads "Well, then I think we are about done. If you think of anything that is unclear, please come and ask me. If not, we'll see you tonight at dinner." He said with a smile.

Harry and Viktor nodded and after giving Hermione and Fleur a hug, they walked back towards the Great Hall.

…

The girls hugged him from behind and smiled "You look a bit worried baby, what's wrong?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

He turned in their arms and kissed them both softly. "I don't know love, it just feels a bit weird that we're already at the last Task, it feels like we're only halfway there or something. We have built up such a strong friendship with Viktor, and our friendship with Harry got even stronger this year. It's just a bit weird not seeing them for the summer." He said softly.

"Well, we'll see 'arry during the summer, because you are going to invite 'im to the wedding right?" Fleur asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He smiled and kissed her "Of course we are inviting him, and we can invite Viktor and Natasha too, if that's okay with you." He said with a soft smile.

Both of them nodded at him "Of course we are okay with that, and I'm sure the others will be okay with it too. But we'll ask them just to be sure." Hermione said with a kiss to his cheek, both of them slowly kissing their way towards his jaw.

He groaned and soon they were all kissing each other. "I love you girls so much, but I think we better move this to the bedroom, I think our mates would want to join in." He said with a rough voice.

Fleur and Hermione nodded, letting themselves be led to the bedroom by their lover. "We love you too baby, but we can see there is something more going on, please, talk to us." Hermione said softly.

"I will my loves, as soon as we are all together. There is something still gnawing at my mind, and I promise to tell you today." He said as he kissed them.

The girls smiled and as they entered the bedroom Hermione and Fleur could see that Luna and Yvette were working on the dresses again, while Bella was quietly reading something in the sofa. The two blondes quickly hid the sketchbooks from sight before Fabian had a chance to see them. "Hey lovers, how did it go?" Luna asked as they joined them on the sofa's.

"It went well, just felt a bit weird knowing that it was the last meeting. It'll be weird when it's all over and we have to say goodbye to Viktor." He said with a soft smile.

"Love you're stalling again, we can see there is something more going on, please talk to us." Hermione said a bit more sternly.

He sighed and nodded "Fine love, I'm just a bit worried for Harry when the Task comes. I'm not comfortable with the feeling that we are sending him in blind. We don't know where Voldemort wants to take him, and if he will be able to come back. I know we have prepared him for this, but it doesn't mean it has to sit well with me." He said softly.

"We understand that love, but besides going with him, there is nothing more you can do for him. And I'm sorry that I have to say this, but we forbid you to go with him, they'll kill you if they see you." Yvette said sternly.

"I know love, and honestly it didn't cross my mind to go with him, but maybe we could teach him some more spells to help him, something that will help him get out of there more easily." He said with a gentle smile.

The girls smiled at him "Now you're talking baby, that is something we can do. How about we ask him what he's doing tomorrow and then we'll see what we can teach him. But tell me, what is bringing up all of these negative feelings?" Bella asked softly.

He smiled at that "I know what brings this up, something that I forgot to bring to Dumbledore weeks ago. And the longer it is in here, the more it will feed off of our negative emotions and use them against us. So tonight, I'm going to ask Dumbledore to destroy it, so we can enjoy our nights in peace and quiet again." He said softly.

Bella smiled at him "I'll bring it right now love, that way we can spend the rest of the afternoon cleansing the room of its negative influence." She said with a soft smile.

"I like zat plan love, we are very good at 'cleansing' after all." Fleur said with a wink to her brother.

Again Bella smiled and went to get the Diadem from its hiding place. "I'll be right back my lovelies." She said as she kissed them all.

They nodded and watched as their mate walked away with the box containing the Diadem. "She was really adamant on getting rid of that thing, wasn't she?" Luna asked softly.

Hermione smiled at her "That's probably because the Diadem brings back bad memories for her, we never told you how she was when we met her, did we?" She said as she hugged the blonde witch.

Luna smiled and cuddled a bit more into Hermione, smiling as Fleur and Yvette had rested their heads on Fabians shoulders. "No you haven't told me yet, but why do I get the feeling that it will be a sad story." She said as she looked at Hermione.

"It has a sad beginning but a happy ending. When we heard Bellatrix wanted to apologize, we didn't want to believe it. But when we saw her, we only wanted to help her. She was full of cuts and bruises and she had a black eye. When we saw her like that it was clear to us that she was telling the truth, more than that, we wanted to track down the bastards who had done this to her. I will never forget the events that led us to the library that morning and she came to us. Never before had I seen a woman with so much love and understanding, and the first night she spend with us was nothing more than absolute magic. but i believe you had done something with her before that, didn't you love?" Hermione asked with a wink.

Fabian blushed and shook his head "yes, we pleasured each other in the changing room of Harrods, that's when i knew we had some more research to do." He said softly.

"I never knew that, remind me to give her a big hug when she gets back." Luna said with a few tears in her eyes.

Fleur smiled at that "I zink we should all give her a big 'ug and show 'er ze love she deserves. She said with a loving smile.

Fabian nodded "I agree, she has been through so much, and she has given us so much, I think tonight we should make her feel like the beautiful woman that she is, and love her as such." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and smiled at him, Hermione and Luna joining them on the other sofa, all of them relaxing in each other's arms.

…

By the time Bella came back they had fallen into a more easy conversation, all of them smiling as she entered the room. "Hey love, did everything go as planned?" Luna asked with a dreamy smile.

Bella nodded and smiled at them "It went amazing, Dumbledore locked it away and mentioned wanting to destroy it tomorrow after lunch, and he asked if we still wanted to be present for that." She said as she sat herself next to them.

"That's fine, we'll inform him tomorrow, but the girls and I have been talking, and we know how those things make you feel, and we want to help you feel better." Hermione said as she cuddled into her side.

Bella smiled and pulled her in for a kiss "That's so sweet love, what did you have in mind?" She asked with the suggestion heavy in her voice.

"Well Bella my love, that's totally up to you, we are okay with anything you want to do, we just want you to feel better." Luna said with a soft smile.

Bella kissed her softly "Then I have an idea that will benefit us all, it's been a while since we did a roleplay, so if it's okay with you guys I would like that." She said with a slight blush.

"That sounds like a good idea love, anything in particular you want to do?" Fabian asked as he kissed her softly.

"I do have an idea, how about we try our master and servant game, but with a twist. How about a game with one mistress and the others as servants. If that okay with you all of course." She said with a slight blush.

They all smiled and kissed her "If it helps you relax baby, we'll do anything you want." Yvette said with a smile.

"Then I'll give you a few minutes to prepare, I'll go change into something more appropriate." She said with a smile.

They nodded and smiled as she walked away. "What do you think she wants to do to us?" Luna asked a bit unsure.

"It's a game Luna, we are all going to do anything that Bella wants us to do, and it will probably involve a lot of sex, but you never know what she wants. Just remember that it's just a game and she doesn't mean anything she says. And on top of that it's insanely hot to give someone else control for once." Fabian said as he softly kissed her.

Luna smiled and blushed at that "It does sound hot, have you guys done this a lot?" She asked curiously.

"No, not that much, only a couple of times when someone needed comforting, it helps a lot in letting go. The last time we did it Fabian passed out and we haven't done it since. But I'm sure it won't come to that this time." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Luna blushed again and then started to undress herself until, like her lovers were doing.

Once they were all in their underwear Bella came back into the room, wearing a leather bodice and thigh high boots. "It's nice to see you all still know how to properly prepare yourselves, but that underwear has to go too. Then I want all of you on the bed. then you'll my plans for you all tonight." She said with a smirk.

They nodded and made their way to the bed, all of them crawling close together. It had been a while since they had that look on her face and they knew they were in for a hell of an afternoon.

Bella slowly walked over to the bed and smirked at them "Hmm, what to do with you. I think you may start with pleasuring me, except you Fabian, you will stay right where you are for now." She said softly.

"Yes mistress, whatever you want." They said softly.

The girls crawled over to her and waited for her to tell them what to do. "Good girls, Luna and Fleur you can start eating me out together while Yvette and Hermione suck me breasts." She said with a bit of an evil smile.

"Yes mistress, of course." They said while they crawled into position. Luna and Fleur shared a shy smile and then started licking Bella's pussy in turn, while Hermione and Yvette placed soft kisses on Bella's breasts before they each took a nipple into their mouths.

Bella moaned softly "Enjoying the view Fabian, don't you love how easy I can make them submit to me. I can see you want to join in, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I'm done. Then maybe I'll let you join us." She said with a smirk.

"Of course mistress, I'm not worthy of being in the presence of such beauty." He said softly.

Bella smirked at him "It's good that you know that, but I think you deserve a little treat, come here, you may have the honor of kissing me." She said while motioning him over.

He smiled and crawled over to her "Thank you for this honor mistress." He said with a shy smile.

She smirked and moaned as he kissed her. "You're getting good at pleasuring me slave, but I have a better idea. I want you to fuck your sister and finger Luna while they eat me out. I would love to see that." She said as she pulled back.

He smiled at her "Of course mistress, you're wish is my command." He said as he crawled towards his sisters. He then positioned himself behind Fleur and saw how she was already wet from licking their Aunt.

As he entered her he could see the shiver running down her back while she moaned loudly into Bella's pussy. He then slowly inserted two fingers into Luna who also moaned loudly.

"Keep it up girls, I'm close to coming" She said panting.

The girls smiled and redoubled their efforts, while Fabian continued pumping into his sisters.

A few seconds later Bella moaned loudly as she came, gently running her fingers through Yvette's and Hermione's hair. "You're close too aren't you Fabian, go ahead, fill up your sister, I bet she wants to." Bella said with a smile.

"Yes please brozer, fill me up wizt your spunk." Fleur panted heavily.

Fabian nodded and a few seconds later he filled her up with a loud moan and closed eyes. When he opened them again, he could see how Hermione, Yvette and Bella were kissing each other deeply and both Fleur and Luna were riding out the last of their orgasms.

Bella smiled at them and pulled the two blondes up for a kiss. "Did you two enjoy that, I wasn't too bitchy or anything?" She asked softly.

Luna smiled and kissed her "No love, it was amazing, I'll admit that I was a bit nervous, but it turned out to be one of the best experiences of my life, thank you so much." She said with a dreamy smile.

Bella kissed her and then guided them down to lie down next to their lovers. "I'll have to say that we have gone further in the past, but we didn't need that today." She said softly.

Luna smiled at her and moaned as she was pulled into a kiss by Hermione, while Fabian and Fleur were tangled in each other again.

Yvette meanwhile let her hands roam over Bella's body, pulling the raven haired witch into a searing kiss when she turned around. "Ready for another round love?" Yvette asked with a soft smile.

Bella shook her head. "Not really baby, but you haven't come yet, and I love the sounds you make when you come." Bella said as she started caressing the blonde's breasts. Yvette moaned and smiled at her "How can I say no to you when you have that look of love on your face." She said in a moan as Bella started kissing her way down her body.

Meanwhile next to them Hermione and Luna were still kissing each other deeply while Luna was fingering the brunette. "Luna baby, your fingers are magic inside of me, please don't stop." She said between pants.

Luna smiled at her "I won't love, it feels amazing being inside of you. I'm glad we finally have time to do this together." Luna said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at her "I'm happy for that too baby, I love you so much." She said as she kissed her again.

"I love you too Luna, more with each day." Hermione said softly.

Next to them Fleur had straddled her brother and was riding him fast. "Oh brozer, you're going to make me come again." She panted roughly.

"Try to hold on a little while longer sis, I'm nearly there, let's come together." He said as he pulled her down for a kiss.

Fleur nodded and moaned into his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance with each other.

A few minutes later Fabian groaned as Fleur screamed his name as they both came, and next to them they could hear the loud moans of their four lovers that were riding out the waves of their own orgasms.

"Wow, that was amazing, and most definitely a new one, all of us coming together like we did." He said as he wrapped an arm around his sister.

Bella smiled at him "Indeed it was love, I think we needed this, to have some time with only one person instead of all five focusing on one." She said sleepily.

Her yawn worked infectious, and soon all of them were yawning "I think it's safe to say we're all tired. How about we take a nap and then have dinner here." He suggested with a smile.

The girls nodded and decided to stay cuddled up as they were, and soon everyone was sound asleep with a smile on their face.

…

The following day Harry was once again in their room with Parvati. "So Harry, you might wonder why we have asked you to come today?" Fabian asked with a smile.

Harry smiled at that "Well, I guess it was a social call, but seeing all of your mates here, I'm guessing it is something more." He said smiling.

"You're right Harry, it is something more. We have been talking and I still feel bad about sending you in not knowing what you will encounter. So we hoped you would want some help with spells." Fabian said with a smile.

"I would like that Fabe, it would certainly increase the odds of me returning to my girlfriend." Harry said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at him "We figured that would be one of your motivations, so Bella, Fleur and Yvette are going to teach you some spells that may be of use to you. it won't require a lot of space, so you won't have to duel them or something." He said with a soft smile.

Harry let out a light laugh at that "I'm glad for that, I've heard how great a duelist Bellatrix is, and she is not someone that I would like to have against me." Harry said with a smile to the raven haired witch.

Bella smiled at him "Why thank you Harry, It's nice to be appreciated for something that most people fear from me." She said softly.

Bella, Fleur and Yvette led him towards their bedroom where they would have privacy to teach him everything he needed to know.

Parvati watched them leave with a smile on her face "So, how have you two been, it has been a while since we had the time to talk." She said with a smile.

"We've been doing okay, we have been busy a lot with the Tournament now that the last Task comes closer. Harry told me that he told you what the plan was, how are you coping with it?" Hermione asked softly.

"Okay I guess, I know you all will look out for him, but it scares me that he might not return from this. I love him so much and I can't let him go and walk into certain death." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Hermione took a seat next to her and pulled her into a hug "It's okay Parvati, let it all out, I can't begin to understand what it feels like to lose someone you love. We will do everything to keep him safe. And you know if you ever want to talk we're right here. You two are always welcome here." Hermione said softly.

Parvati sniffed and hugged the brunette tighter. "Thank you Hermione, I really appreciate that. I know I haven't been a good friend in the last couple of months and I'm sorry for that." She said with a sad smile.

"I haven't been the best friend either, and for that I'm sorry, I was just caught up in everything that has happened this year, with the Tournament and everything. And I'm sorry I let our friendship fall to the background so much." Hermione said softly.

"That's okay Hermione, our friendship is strong enough to survive anything. And the fact that our boyfriends, or fiancé in your case are best friends only solidifies our friendship." Parvati said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that "You're right Parvati, and we had been meaning to ask you something, now that we have some time. Would you and Harry like to come to our wedding this summer?" she asked softly.

"Of course 'mione, I'd love to come to your wedding, it's not every day your best friend gets married to her man and four other women now is it." Parvati said with a big smile.

"That's settled then, we'll send you an official invitation of course, but we figured it could never hurt to ask." Hermione said smiling.

The two girls hugged again and continued to talk until Harry came back about an hour later.

"I can see you are having fun." Harry said as he took his seat next to Parvati.

"Hey love, how did it go?" Parvati asked after giving him a kiss.

He smiled and wrapped an arms around her "It went great love, now I know I will come back to you when it will happen. And when I do, I promise I will never let you go again." He said with a soft kiss.

She smiled and kissed him "I'll hold you to that baby, but I think we better go and get some lunch, we have an entire Sunday to ourselves, and it'll give you the opportunity to process everything that you have learned today." She said softly.

He nodded and turned towards his friends "Thank you for everything that you have done for me. We'll see you all tomorrow." He said as he hugged them all.

"Don't mention it mate, you are my best friend and you know I will do anything to keep my friends safe." He said as he hugged him.

Harry just smiled "I know Fabe, and I am thankful for it, and someday I will repay you for everything you have done for me." He said softly.

"Please Harry, friendship doesn't come at a price, the fact that you and Parvati will be at our wedding will be enough." He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world mate." He said smiling.

Fabian just nodded and after another round of goodbyes, Harry and Parvati made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, while Fabian and Hermione turned back towards their mates.

"Well that is one pair of guests down, and there is something we wanted to ask all of you. I know I might be a redundant question, but we hoped you would agree to invite Viktor and Natasha for our wedding."

Bella smiled and kissed him "That speaks for itself baby, we have built a solid friendship with them and it is only natural they will be there." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian kissed his mates and smiled as he was deposited in the couch by Luna and Fleur while the others went to make dinner.

After dinner the girls led him back to the bedroom, all of them were tired and as soon as their head hit the pillow, the fell asleep, all of them entangled with each other in one way or another.


	46. The Third Task

**Bonded Souls**

 **C46: The Third Task**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters  
A/N: So the Third Task is finally here. Only four chapters remain in this one, I'm working on the last two chapters of this story. Once those are online there will be a few where I need to figure out where I want the next part to go, so there will be at least a week of no uploads. but don't fear, after the Holidays I will go full steam ahead with writing again.**

On the day of the Third Task the girls and Fabian were relaxing in the Great Hall after lunch, all of them softly talking to Harry and Viktor.

"You guys nervous for today?" Harry asked softly.

Fabian smiled a bit sadly "Just a little bit, we just have to hope everything goes well and that we won't get any surprises against us. But above all we have to trust in our skills and in each other." He said with a smile.

"You almost sound like a Champion Fabian, you are not going to be the Referee for us anymore?" Viktor asked with a light smile.

"Well, the Tournament has been over since Barty was killed and we figured out everything had been manipulated from the beginning, so yes today I'll act as a Champion instead of a Referee. It's the only way we can keep each other safe." He said softly.

Viktor nodded and was about to respond when Mr. Bagman came walking towards them. "Good afternoon Champions, we have come with some news for you. Unfortunately the start of the Task has been moved to tonight, since, as you might have noticed, it's still raining heavily, but the forecast looks positive for tonight, so right now we came to inform you that you are expected after dinner at the Quidditch Pitch. Until then I suggest you all try to relax as much as possible." Bagman said with a smile.

"Thank you for telling us Mr. Bagman, we will see you tonight." Harry said with a soft smile.

Bagman nodded and all of them smiled as they walked away. "Well, that sucks, I hoped we could be done with it soon, but I guess so more time to mentally prepare isn't a bad thing, plus spending time with my girlfriend is always a good thing." Harry said softly.

Fleur smiled and hugged him. "It'll be fine 'arry, just spend some time wizt your girlfriend, I'm sure zat will 'elp you wind down a bit." Fleur said softly.

Harry blushed and nodded "I'll do that, thank you Fleur, I'll see you all tonight." He said with a smile.

They all nodded and smiled as he walked away. "Well, I guess I'll go find Natasha and tell her again how much I love her. I'll also see you tonight." Viktor said with a soft smile.

Fabian nodded and then turned to his lovers. "Well that was a bit unexpected, what do you girls say we go back to our room and relax for a bit." He said with a smile.

The girls shared a look and smiled at him "That sounds like a good plan love, we can help you relax a bit." Hermione said as she kissed him.

He just smiled and got up, the two girls immediately claiming an arm as they walked towards their bedroom.

…

As they entered their bedroom it was no surprise that they were alone, since Luna and Yvette were still in class and Bella was probably still in Severus' classroom.

"It seems so quiet here without the others, don't you think?" Hermione said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her "It does seem quiet, but I suppose it can't be helped. We'll have to keep each other busy, but I don't think that will be a problem." He said with a wink to them.

The girls blushed at that "No I don't zink we'll have any problems wizt zat." Fleur said softly.

"You two are so cute when you are flustered, I could look at your beautiful faces all day." He said as he kissed them.

Hermione smiled at him "Stop teasing love, or otherwise we won't make the Task today. We might just keep you here all day." She said with a husky voice.

"Indeed brozer, you know what 'appens if you tease us too much, and now zat you 'ave gotten us all hot and bothered, you 'ave to do somezing about zat." Fleur said as she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed them "I intend to my lovelies, but I'll leave it up to you we will do. I do think it's a bad idea if we tire ourselves out too much, so whatever you girls want, let's try to keep it tame." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded at that "I agree baby, but I have an idea. How about you give us a nice massage and then we'll give you one too. That way we'll be as relaxed as possible for the Final Task." Hermione said with a soft kiss to his cheek.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea girls, I always love the feel of your bodies beneath my hands. I'll make sure you two will be as relaxed as possible before the Task." He said as the girls took off their clothes.

The two girls smiled and led him towards the bed. "That does sound nice brozer, and we will do the same for you, but zose clothes of yours have got to go." Fleur said softly.

He nodded and with a flick of his wand vanished his clothes. He then crawled onto the bed and pulled each of them into a deep kiss. After he broke it the girls smiled at him "That was a lovely warm up baby, we are ready for you now." Hermione said huskily as both of them presented their backs to him.

Fabian gulped at the sight, both of them were so stunningly beautiful that he was once again thinking to himself what he had done to deserve them.

He smiled at the moan his sister gave when he started massaging her. "Feeling good love?" He asked with a soft smile. Fleur nodded and moaned as he continued massaging her shoulders. "It feels amazing brozer, your 'ands really are magic. Ze only one better is 'ermione, but that's only because she 'as softer 'ands." She said in a moan.

"Thank you love, that means a lot to me." Hermione said as she kissed the blonde deeply.

Fleur moaned a bit more loudly now, Hermione's tongue felt amazing in her mouth and her brother's hands were currently massaging her lower back, driving her further into ecstasy.

Fabian seemed to notice his sister was already close to coming, and he decided to tease her a bit. "You're close already, aren't you sis?" He asked softly.

"Oui brozer, your touch sets my body aflame, I can't take much more of zis." She panted roughly.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. "Figured as much sis, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until I'm done with Hermione, after that I'll make you both scream in pleasure." He said with a soft smile.

Fleur groaned at that "Zat's not fair brozer, but I'll wait my turn, but I promise you I will remember zis." She said almost in a whine.

"I have no doubt you will sis, but I'll stop teasing you. I just hope you're a bit more relaxed." He said as she turned back around and pulled him in for a kiss.

She smiled and pulled him closer "I do love, I feel amazing. Thank you so much." She said softly.

He just smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you're feeling better love, but I think our mate is getting a bit impatient." He said with a smile.

Fleur nodded and gave Hermione a soft kiss "I'm sorry 'ermione, we got a bit carried away." She said with a soft smile.

Hermione just smiled and kissed her "It's okay baby, I know you and your brother sometimes get carried away, it's always so much fun to watch those exchanges." She said with a moan as Fabian started massaging her.

"God baby, your hands really are magic. It feels so good when you rub me like this." She said with a moan.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her "I'd rather rub you another way love, but I'm glad you are enjoying it." He said with a smile.

Hermione moaned at the feeling of his hands making their way down her body, but her moans were quickly silenced as she was pulled into a kiss by her French lover.

The sight of his two lovers make out like they were doing was too much for him "God you two look even more hot then usual when you are making out like that." He said as he got off of Hermione.

The two girls broke their kiss and smiled at him "Now it's our turn to tease you baby, but I promise we will make it worth your while." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Okay baby, I'll do whatever you two want." He said as he kissed them both deeply.

The girls smiled at him "We were 'oping you would say zat. We 'ave an idea zat will work for all zree of us. First I will fetch Bella's strap on, and zen we will both make love to 'ermione, and at some point we will switch." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"I'm okay with everything as long as it makes you two happy and relaxed. That will always be my first priority." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled and kissed him "And we love you for it baby, and trust us that this will help us wind down. It's something we have never done after all, and new things are always more exciting." Hermione said as she softly started stroking his dick.

Fabian groaned and kissed her "you're eager to get started, aren't you love?" He asked softly. Hermione just nodded and pulled him into a kiss while Fleur went to get Bella's strap on.

The two lovers quickly lost themselves in each other and neither of them noticed it when Fleur crawled back onto the bed. "You two are eager aren't you? She whispered huskily in Hermione's ear.

Hermione smiled and pulled the French witch in for a kiss. "Always love, I'll always be ready to make love to any of you." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her "That's sweet baby, let us show you how much we want to make love to you." He said with a smile.

She nodded and moaned as Fleur entered her. "God, that feels amazing love, it almost feels like Fabian is inside me already." She moaned out softly.

Fabian smiled as he positioned himself behind her, Hermione moaning louder as he slowly entered her. "That's probably because Bella enchanted it like that my love. That way whenever you girls would use it, it would feel like I was still there, even if I'm not with you at that point." He said as he slowly started thrusting.

Hermione moaned loudly as her two lovers started thrusting into her "It feels so amazing when both of you are fucking me. I love this so much, almost as much as I love you all." She said before being pulled into a kiss by the blonde beneath her.

Fleur smiled and kissed her again "I can imagine love, and I would love for you and my brozer to do ze same zing to me." She said with a soft smile.

She nodded and smiled at her French lover "I would love to do that baby, I'm sure you'll love it as much as I do. And I know how much you love to get fucked by your brother." She said with a smile.

"You make it sound so dirty my love, but you are right, I love making love to 'im, just as much I enjoy making love to you or any of our mates." Fleur said softly.

Hermione moaned at the tone of her voice. "I love it when you talk dirty like that Fleur. It turns me on even more." She said after giving the French witch a kiss.

"I can feel zat baby, you're close aren't you." Fleur said with a soft moan.

Hermione nodded and smiled at them both "I am love, and I can feel you both are close too. Let's come together." She panted out roughly.

Fleur nodded and in agreement Fabian placed a light kiss against her neck. "Sorry for ignoring you my love, your sister and I lost ourselves in each other a bit." Hermione said with a shy smile to her mate.

He smiled at her "It's okay love, that's effect Fleur has on all of us. If I didn't know better, I'd say my lovely sister is using her Veela thrall on us." He said with a wink to Fleur.

"You flatter me brozer, I don't need to use my zrall on you, and you know it." Fleur said with a smile to him.

Again he smiled but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. And by the looks of it his two mates were close too. "As much as I love making love to you baby, I'm almost there, and I know you two are close too." He said with a soft smile.

"We are love, let us come together." Hermione panted out roughly.

He smiled and a few seconds later Fleur and Hermione screamed out their orgasms while Fabian groaned out both of their names.

As Fabian and Fleur slowly pulled out of their lover, Hermione moaned as she slowly got off of Fleur and was laid down to the bed by her two lovers. "That was amazing, I would love to do it again sometime." She said when she had regained her breath again.

"And we will my love, but we have been busy for such a long time that it's almost time for dinner. What do you girls say about a quick shower and then get ready for dinner?"

The girls nodded and kissed him softly. "That's fine love, it would be nice to start the Final Task clean. Or at least as clean as we can be, knowing what will probably happen in the shower." Hermione said with a shy smile.

Both Fabian and Fleur smiled "Let's try and keep it tame for now love. we'll have plenty of time to continue what we started tonight before we get married. And my guess is that the others would want to try this as well, maybe we could even find a way to do this with all six of us." He said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. "What about me brozer, don't I get a ride to ze bathroom?" Fleur asked with a mock pout.

He smiled at her and then got an idea. He repositioned Hermione so she was in one arm, and then put her over his shoulder. He then lifted Fleur with the other arms and put her in the same position as Hermione.

The two girls laughed and kissed each other softly while they laid on his shoulders. "Feels a bit like we are 'is conquests, don't you agree love?" Fleur asked softly.

Hermione smiled at her "Aren't we all his conquests love, just as much as he is ours. We are his to love and to hold just as much as he is ours, now and forever." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian heard their conversation and had to smile at his two mates. "You girls are right, you all are my conquests and I'm yours as well. And once we are married no one will ever separate us again. I love you all too much to ever be separated again." He said as he put them back on their feet.

The girls just smiled and kissed him "We know love, we love you too, and we'll always be zogezer." Fleur said softly.

He smiled and kissed them softly, walking into the shower once he broke it. The girls smiled and followed him into the shower where they both softly kissed him again.

…

After dinner the Champions were quickly escorted towards the Pitch, where everyone was already in the stands, their mates sitting front row and all of them smiling big when they saw them walking into sight.

Fabian and the two girls flashed them a wink and smiled when the three women blew them kisses. "They are nervous girls, I think we owe it to them to make it up to them when we come back." He said with a soft smile.

The two girls nodded but before any of them could reply they were interrupted by Mr. Bagman.

"Good evening everybody, I hope you are all prepared for whatever tonight may bring, because tonight one of you will be crowned as Triwizard Champion and claim the grand prize of fifteen hundred Galleons. Since you will all start this Task tied there isn't much to say but good luck and to watch yourselves in there." He finished with a bright smile.

Dumbledore then took to the stage and addressed everyone on the stands. "Good evening students, and welcome to the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Tonight our Champions will face several challenges inside the maze. The rules tonight are simple. The first Champion to touch the Triwizard Cup in the center of the maze will be declared the winner." He said with a smile to everyone. After a loud applause he continued. "If the trials of the maze prove to be too much, The Champions are to send up red sparks from their wands and they will be extracted from the maze by one of the Teachers patrolling the grounds." He finished before turning to the Champions.

"Alright Champions, I don't think there is much more to say, so if you are all prepared, the Task will begin once you have all entered. I wish you the best of luck and if anything happens, please don't hesitate to call for help." He said with a gentle smile.

"We will Professor, but other than Jr. trying to stop us, we can handle whatever is in there. We have spent a lot of time preparing for this. we are as ready as we possibly can be." Fabian said with a smile.

They all nodded at that and once Fabian kissed his two mates he made his way towards the entrance of the maze. Just before he entered he flashed his mates a loving wink and then entered the gigantic maze.

…

About a minute later the cannon sounded and accompanied by loud cheers from the crowd the Four Champions entered the maze. All of them turned to the left and quickly saw Fabian already waiting for them. He smiled at all of them and said "I guess this is it, the one thing we have spent three months preparing for, a giant maze with countless things to hurt us." He said with a soft smile.

"And don't forget what's waiting for us at the center. And enchanted cup to take me God knows where to help the darkest wizard of our time be reborn." Harry said softly.

Hermione smiled and hugged him "It will be fine Harry, we destroyed two pieces of his soul already, he won't be as strong as he would like to be." She said softly.

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks 'mione, that makes me feel a lot better, but I can't help but worry over the things that could go wrong tonight. I'll be glad when this is all over." He said with a gentle smile.

Fleur smiled at him "As long as you remember everyzing we zaught you, you'll be fine 'arry." She said as she hugged him.

Again Harry smiled and nodded "I've practiced so much over the last few weeks that those spells will be stuck in my head forever. Thank you for teaching me these spells." He said with a bright smile.

"Zon't mention it 'arry, we were glad to 'elp you." She said with a smile.

When they broke their hug they could see how the others were still waiting for tem "Sorry about zat brozer, we are ready now." She said with a shy blush to her brother and her lover.

"It's okay love, I understand you are worried about him, we all are. But now that you guys are ready, I do have one question. Have any of you seen Moody on the outside?" They all shook their heads at that "I was afraid of that, that means he'll be probably be waiting for us in here." He said softly.

Hermione and Fleur smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "We'll be okay love, there is no way he will defeat all five of us at the same time, we'll keep each other safe." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "You're right girls, he won't hurt any of us. There is no way he'll be a match for the five of us." He said with a soft smile.

"if you lovebirds are ready, we would like to finish this Tournament some time tonight." Both Harry and Viktor said with smiles on their faces. The three lovers nodded and started their journey through the maze.

After a while Viktor heard something from the bushes behind them. "Back together everyone, that way nothing can surprise us." He said, apparently on high alert already.

They just nodded and quickly got into position, and soon Hermione saw how four Blasted-Ended Skrewts came bolting towards them. "Here they come, line up so we can handle them." Viktor called out. Again they nodded and as one they fired their stunners at them, which all hit their mark spot on.

Then they heard a creepy voice coming from behind them. "Very well done, but I'm afraid your journey ends here. None of you except for Potter will leave this maze." Moody said with an evil look on his face.

Fabian smirked at him "Give it up Junior, my father tried and he died by my hand, and Lucius tried the same with Draco. There is no way you can win against all five of us." He said with an evil smirk.

"So, you saw through my Polyjuice did you, no doubt thanks to those sluts next to you. But it doesn't matter, I'll complete Roberts orders and bring you to the Dark Lord myself." He said with a smirk.

Hermione and Fleur both noticed the change in his eyes at his words, and automatically stepped back a bit.

Fabian didn't notice it, his fiery eyes focused on the Death Eater in front of him "Junior, you just screwed up for the last time. Avada Kedavra." He yelled out.

The streak of green hit Junior in the chest and he smirked as he flew backwards. He then sent red sparks into the sky and it didn't take long for Professor McGonagall to apparate into the maze.

She startled a bit when she saw Mood lying at their feet. "What happened here?" She asked a bit shocked.

Fabian smiled at her. "It's easily explained Professor, Moody isn't who he seems. It is actually Barty Crouch Junior under a Polyjuice Potion. He tried to stop us from completing the task and he made the mistake of calling my two mates sluts. I'm sorry, but I snapped at that. I meant to only knock him out but I couldn't help myself when I heard him call my mates sluts." He said sadly.

"I understand Mr. Black, I'll take his body and make sure we know where the real Allistor is. There are ways to see into his mind even now. Good luck with the rest of the Task." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Professor, we'll see you as soon as the Task is over." Hermione said with a smile.

McGonagall nodded and then apparated away with the body of Junior. "Now that that is over, let's continue, we still have quite a bit to go." Fabian said softly.

They all nodded and followed him through the maze. "Well, at least the 'ard part is over." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Yes, only the Boggarts, a Sphinx and an Acromantula stand between us and the Cup, and from there the challenge for Harry begins." He said with a soft voice.

"Love, we just defeated a Death Eater who wanted us dead. The rest what is in this maze should be a walk in the park for us." Hermione said with a gentle smile.

He shrugged and nodded at her. "I guess love, I'm still a little edgy from Junior's words. I'm sorry if I scared you two." He said with a soft blush.

"It's okay brozer, we are so proud of you for doing what must be done. And we can see you're still on edge. We promise to 'elp you get rid of the stress once we are done." Fleur whispered in his ear, smiling as she saw a shiver run over his back.

He smiled and kissed his mates softly. Harry softly clearing his throat once he saw the three lovers were losing themselves in each other again "If you two lovebirds can focus for a minute, we still have a lot to do before we are done tonight." He said with a soft smile.

"Sorry mate, that is just our mating bond at work. It's because what happened with Junior, we'll try to keep our urges under control, no promises though." He said with a shrug.

Harry shook his head and followed his friends as the continued through the maze.

A little while later they could hear Boggarts coming from every side. "I knew it was too easy to have them in cupboards or chests. I guess we have no other choice than to defeat them." Harry said with a soft sigh.

"You'll be fine Harry, you know what Lupin taught us last year, the key to truly defeat them is laughter." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Harry smiled and nodded getting in line with the others as they readied their wands. When they saw the Boggarts they did exactly the same for some reason, the only weird thing was that there were five of them.

"Five? Why would there be five of them?" Viktor asked confusedly.

"Bagman mentioned a test for me as well, I guess he found an extra Boggart for me." Fabian said with a soft sigh.

Hermione and Fleur quickly gave him a kiss before focusing themselves on the Boggarts again. One came forward and changed into a Dementor. He gulped and yelled "Ridikulus!" All of them laughing loudly when it changed into a balloon and then popped loudly.

The next one quickly followed and now it was Hermione's turn. When the Boggart changed into McGonagall she had to laugh. She then incanted the spell and laughed when it changed into Fabian wearing her clothes. "Really love, me in your clothes, that's what you find funny?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'll explain later love, right now we're a little busy." She said with a soft smile.

The next one was already moving forward and now it was Fabian's turn. As the Boggart turned into his father he smirked and called out the spell. The Boggart changed into Draco with red hair and freckles, which made everyone laugh loudly.

Fleur and Viktor also dealt with their Boggarts quickly, and it made Fabian blush when Fleur's Boggart changed into the same as Hermione's did. "Really girls, what is it with you two wanting to see me in your clothes, although I must say I look pretty good in your dress, sis." He said with a slight smile.

The two girls laughed at that, before they both hugged him "I'm sorry we embarrassed you my love, but you are always such a source of joy for us. You are responsible for most of our happy memories over the last year." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "Come on girls, we're almost there, only the Sphinx and the Acromantula remain. And knowing a Sphinx he'll have a riddle for us. I'm hoping we won't have to fight it." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and soon they were underway once more, all of them on alert for anything out of the ordinary.

"This place is so huge, how are we ever going to find the center of it?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

Fabian smiled at him "I have the general lay-out of the maze here on the map that Bagman gave me, that's how I know we're still going in the right direction. Speaking of the right direction, the Sphinx is around the corner." He said with a soft smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for, the sooner we can solve that riddle, the sooner we can finish this." Hermione said softly.

They then heard a booming voice coming from around the corner. "There is no need to talk so softly, young ones. I can hear you none the less." The voice said with amusement.

Fabian smiled at his friends "Well, no use in sneaking around now, we better go and see the Sphinx, if my memory serves me right, they are not known for their patience with mortals." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and then turned the corner, all of them in awe of the gigantic Sphinx that was leisurely lying on the floor. "Good evening, young ones, and welcome to my humble spot. I will not be fighting you, since I appall all use of violence. I have a riddle for you, that you will need to solve before you are deemed worthy to continue. But first I would like to know who I am dealing with, please introduce yourselves." She finished with a soft smile.

Everyone introduced themselves shortly and again the Sphinx smiled. It's nice to meet you all. I am called Isperia and if you are ready I will now tell you your riddle." She said with a smile.

"We are ready Isperia, please tell us your riddle." Fabian said with a smile.

Again the Sphinx smiled. "Very well, here it comes." She looked them all in the eye for a second and then said "I cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be smelt, and cannot be heard. I lie behind the stars and beneath the hills. I end lives and I kill laughter, what am I?" She said with a booming voice.

Everyone looked thoughtful once she finished. "Could we have a moment to think and negotiate an answer?" Harry asked softly.

Isperia smiled and nodded "Take as long as you need, but be warned, you can only give me one answer." She said with her soft smile.

"Thank you, wise Isperia, we won't take up much of your time." Fabian said after bowing.

The Sphinx nodded and Fabian then turned towards his friends and mates. "If only Luna were here, she would know the answer." Fabian said with a soft smile.

"I know love she 'as such a big imagination zat she would know the answer to zis in a second." Fleur said softly.

Hermione just smiled at them "Or you could ask the Muggle girl that has read that riddle before. there is a Muggle writer who used that same riddle, and I remember the answer." She said with a smile.

She then turned back towards Isperia. "Oh wise Isperia, we know the answer to your riddle. The answer is The Dark." She said with a soft smile.

The Sphinx smiled at that "You are wise beyond your years, young Hermione. Your answer is correct. You may all proceed, you are almost there I believe." She said before standing up.

Everyone smiled and bowed to the Sphinx. "We thank you for your time and wisdom, great Isperia, maybe we'll meet again someday." Fabian said with a soft smile.

"If that is our destiny we will. I will inform the organizers of your progress here." She said with a smile.

They bowed again and smiled as the Sphinx walked away. "That went better than expected. You were amazing my love. how did you think of that answer so quickly?" Fabian asked after giving her a kiss.

"It was easy my love, I read it in the summer of my first year. A Muggle writer used the same riddle in his book, the Wastelands." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her "Leave it up to you to find answers in books. But once again your knowledge has saved us from a potentially long evening." He said softly.

She blushed and kissed him "Thanks love, I'm only doing what comes natural." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her and then turned back to the others. "Well, we're nearly there. How about we go defeat an Acromantula and then move forward to the Cup?" He asked with a smile.

They all nodded and soon they heard the familiar scuttling obviously coming from a spider, and the silk from the webs was slowly getting denser.

"It could be anywhere, keep your eyes open." Viktor said softly.

Fabian smiled and then motioned above them. "I've seen it, it's huge, even for Acromantula standards. The best chance we have is to stun it all at once, and then make a run for the Cup, it's only a few more feet to the center." He said with a soft voice.

Again they nodded and the second the Acromantula came into view all five of them fired their stunners at it.

Because of its size, it couldn't dodge them and as soon as they hit, the Acromantula fell down into its own web. "That one will be out for a while, and if it wakes up, they'll bring her back to her kind. But more importantly, we now have nothing in our way to the Cup." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Everyone smiled and made their way towards the center once again. As they turned the last corner, they could see the Triwizard Cup standing on a pedestal.

"Well, I guess this is it, you guys. From here on out it has to be me. I want to thank you for everything you have done for me, both during the Tournament and everything in between. I don't know where I'm going, but I do know I'll be coming back to you." Harry said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled and hugged him "You'll be fine mate, just remember the spells we taught you. And if I know anything about the Dark Lord, The Cup is probably a two-way Portkey. That way he can come here once he is reborn." He said with a smile.

Harry just nodded and hugged them all. "That actually makes a lot of sense, thanks mate." He said with a smile.

He then turned towards the Cup and grabbed it, all of them sighing softly when he was transported away. "Well, I guess there is nothing more we can do for him right now. Let's just go back and explain everything to Professor Dumbledore and Bagman. We'll see how we'll go from there." He said with a sad smile.

They nodded and as one they shot red sparks into the sky. All of them smiling when Professor McGonagall and Karkarov apparated into the maze. "Where is Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked once Viktor and Karkarov had apparated away.

"What we were afraid of Professor, The Cup is a Portkey to somewhere we don't know, and as soon as Harry touched it he was transported away. I think You-know-who is trying to come back, and he needs Harry for that. We have all taught him some things he can use to survive and come back to us." Fabian said with a sad smile.

McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at this "You already knew this would happen? I thought that was only known to the teachers. That's why we kept a very close eye on Harry since the start of the Tournament." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at that "We heard from Bella that He was on the move, so we drew our own conclusions, and Professor Dumbledore confirmed them when we destroyed Hufflepuffs Cup. So from there we spent as much time as we could preparing Harry for tonight, because I refuse to sacrifice him to a madman." He said with a hard look in his eyes.

"We didn't want to do that either Fabian, but we must allow him to return so we can truly defeat him once and for all, and you and your mates have already contributed so much to that process. If he returns tonight, he will be so much more weaker than he planned that he'll probably have someone kill him again and try the ritual again. But we can trace Harry and make sure he can't do it again. Come, let us go to the others, your mates are besides themselves with worry and they are dying to see the three of you." McGonagall said with a soft smile.

They nodded and once McGonagall apparated them out of the maze, everyone was waiting for them, but the only thing they had eyes for were their three mates that engulfed them all in a hug. "We're so glad that you all are safe, we were so worried about you." Luna said softly.

"We were fine my love, we kept each other safe just like we promised, we're just glad that it's over and that we have you all in our arms again." Hermione said with a smile.

They shared kisses between the six of them when Professor Dumbledore gathered their attention. "Well done everyone, I take it Mr. Potter has touched the Cup first, since he is not with you?" He asked softly.

Fabian nodded at that "He did Professor, we had planned that in advance, since we kind of knew what Junior's plan was, so we agreed to let him touch it first, but we taught him some things he can use to get back to us." He said sadly.

"So you all planned for this to happen, it didn't matter who got there first, you already agreed to let Harry win?" He asked a bit confused.

Fabian shook his head "There was nothing left to win, when Mr. Crouch was killed, it became a matter of survival. We knew He wanted Harry, so we prepared him to the best of our knowledge. But if it's okay we want to wait until he gets back from wherever he is. That way we'll know for sure he'll be alright." He said with a soft smile.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded at him "That's fine Mr. Black, but when Mr. Potter comes back bring him to the Great Hall immediately, I will be waiting for you all there." He said softly.

"I'll stay here too, I want to know he's alright when he returns." Parvati said almost in a whisper.

Again Dumbledore nodded before slowly making his way back towards the Castle.

"And now we wait, and pray that Harry comes back. But given his preparation, he is bound to." Hermione said softly.

Parvati smiled and seated herself on the blanket that Bella had brought for them, all of them falling into a soft conversation as they waited for their friend to return.


	47. The Return of Voldemort

**Bonded Souls**

 **C47: The Return of Voldemort**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

As Harry regained his senses he saw he was in a graveyard. A large Cauldron in the center of it that was already lit. He took a good look around and saw a flickering light from one of the mausoleums. He still had his wand at the ready and he kept looking around for anything out of the ordinary

The moment he saw the light, it started to move, a cloaked figure coming towards him, a small bundle in his hand. "Expelliarmus!" A voice came from under the hood. As his wand flew away he felt how he was forced against a large gravestone.

The cloaked figure gently put the bundle down at his feet and pulled his hood off, revealing Wormtail. "I should have known it was you, I should have Remus and Sirius kill you when I had the chance." Harry spat at him.

Wormtail bound him to the gravestone and smirked at him. "Be quiet boy, if I had a Sickle for every time someone told me that, I would be rich already." He said before being interrupted. "Enough jabbering Wormtail. Get on with it!" A voice in the bundle hissed.

"Of course master." Wormtail whimpered softly before taking the bundle and depositing what seemed to be a small deformed human in the Cauldron.

Wormtail then turned to the gravestone Harry was bound to and raised his wand " Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." He said as a large bone floated towards the Cauldron and went in with a splash and the liquid turned a bright red.

He then pulled out a silver dagger and gulped "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." He whimpered as he cut off his own hand above the Cauldron, and as i fell in the liquid turned bright green.

Then he stumbled towards Harry and took another dagger from his robes. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." He said as he cut Harry's arm slightly, just enough to gather a few drops of blood. Harry winced but remained silent, instead he kept the same scowl on his face as he had the entire time.

The moment Wormtail turned his back to him he incanted "Diffindio" and was surprised when the ropes loosened. He kept his hands where they were, but now that he was free, he could spring into action at any moment.

Meanwhile Wormtail had deposited Harry's blood into the Cauldron and fell to the floor from blood loss.

The Cauldron began hissing and emitting sparks and soon a person floated out of it, the Cauldron morphing around it like robes.

Harry chose that moment to jump down from the gravestone, summon his wand and The Cup. He then hid the cup behind another gravestone to have quick access to it.

As the person touched the ground he fell to his knees. "What have you done to me?" He croaked out.

"I haven't done anything Tom, but your ritual has failed." Harry said with a smirk.

Voldemort shakily got to his feet. "Insolent boy, you never call me by that name again. And the ritual didn't fail, because in the end I am still reborn." He said with a hiss.

He then summoned his wand and smirked at Harry. "And now it's time for you to die Harry Potter. Only one of us can live forever, and that will be me." He said as he pointed his wand at him.

Harry smirked at him and pointed his own wand at him "If that's what you want Tom, so be it." Harry said as both of them shot spells at each other.

Their spells connected and the streams from their wands did the same, but it was obvious that Harry was stronger than him.

The spells exploded with a big flash of light and both of them were flung backwards, Tom's head hitting the large gravestone Harry had been bound to, knocking him out instantly.

At that moment the Aurors and Professor Snape apparated onto the graveyard.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with an edge in his voice.

Snape smiled slightly at him, after he checked Voldemort and Wormtail were really out. He then took Harry aside for a moment. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have been working both sides since the First War, to protect your mother and father. Contrary to popular belief, your father and I became friends after we came out of school. And I only acted the way I was against you because Dumbledore asked me to, as to not give myself away. I'm sorry for everything, but you understand why I did it. but I haven't answered your question. I am here to make sure he can't do the ritual again by destroying the bones of everyone in his family." He finished softly.

Harry smiled at him "I understand Professor, and thank you for explaining it to me. And I promise to keep your true identity a secret until you say otherwise. But if it's okay with you, I'd like to go back to school now, I've had enough excitement for one day, and my arm hurts like hell." He said softly.

"I understand that Harry, we'll clean up here, and I'll make sure Tom is put out of commission for at least a few weeks. I am tasked with babysitting him, so I can make sure he won't do anything rash for now. I'll see you at school soon." He said with a smile.

Harry nodded and went to get the Cup from the gravestone, when he was intercepted by a female Auror. "Could I have one moment Harry?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course, for the Aurors I always have time." He said softly.

She smiled at that "Well, it's more personal than it has to do with the Corps, but I had a question for you. I'm Fabian's cousin Nymphodora Tonks, but please call me Nym, all my friends do. And I wanted to ask you if you knew if he was okay. I heard what happened in the maze." She said with sad eyes.

"As far as I know he was fine, but I have never seen him that angry before. It was a bit scary to look at." He said softly.

"I can understand, Fabian has always been kind, never got mad at anyone. But he was always protective of his family. I remember this one time when some boys were bullying me, that he stood up for me, told them that if they didn't leave me alone they would be sorry. And something in his eyes also scared me that day, but once they left he turned back into the kind boy I knew. Would you please tell him I said hi?" She said with a soft smile.

"Of course Nym, I'll tell him, but if you'll excuse me, I really need to have this looked at." He said as he showed her his arm.

"I understand Harry, I'll see you soon. We'll clean up here and then we'll come to Hogwarts to inform everyone of what has happened here." She said after giving him a short hug.

Harry nodded and summoned the Cup to him, Nym smiling as he was teleported back to school.

…

As he appeared outside of the maze, he had to smile at the sight that greeted him. His friends and girlfriend were talking softly amongst each other and all of them smiled when they saw him, Parvati immediately running up to him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe my love, how are you feeling?" She asked softly.

Harry smiled and kissed her "Exhausted, in pain and mentally tired, but otherwise fine. I'm just glad to be in your arms again." He said softly.

"I can see you are in pain my love, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." Parvati said with a smile.

He smiled at his girlfriend "One moment love, I have something to do first." He said before giving Fabian a hug "Thank you for everything Fabian, everything went smoothly and Tom was definitely weaker than he could be. And I owe everything to you and your mates, so thank you all for everything you have done for me." He said with a soft smile.

"Don't mention it Harry, we are happy to help you, and we will continue to do so for as long as you need it." He said with a smile.

"That means a lot to me Fabe, you really are great friends, and I'm happy to call you all my friends." He said softly.

Fabian smiled at him "Likewise Harry, but I think we'd better get you to Madam Pomfrey, that arm is looking pretty bad." He said softly.

Harry nodded at that "It's hurts a lot, so I'm not going to fight you on that. But I'm almost forgetting something, your cousin asked me to say hi. She was one of the Aurors who helped with the clean-up." He said with a smile.

"So, you met Nym, who is technically your cousin too, since you are Sirius' godson, but we'll discuss that later. I figured she would be there. Did she say anything else?" He asked with a soft smile.

Harry shook his head. "That actually makes a lot of sense when i think about it, but she just wanted me to say hi, we didn't really have a chance to talk." He said softly.

"That's Nym for you, she may have the attention span of a carrot, but she has always been one of my favorite family members, besides Fleur, Gabby and Bella of course." Fabian said with a light laugh.

Everyone laughed and he received a kiss from his two mates. "You're so sweet baby, but we really need to get back to School. I believe people are waiting for us." Bella said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled softly at his mates. "You're right my love, let's go end this Tournament." He said with a smile.

They all nodded at that and then made their way towards the Castle, all of them smiling when Professor Dumbledore came walking towards them.

"Good evening everyone, and I must say it's a relief to see you again Mr. Potter. So good to see you have come back from your ordeal relatively unscathed." He said with a soft smile.

"It's good to see you too Professor, and it's was easier than I thought it would be. Apparently those two Horcruxes you destroyed took a lot out of him." Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled at that "Just as we hoped they would, I'm glad he won't be as strong as he could be. And I think you would like to know we found Allistor in a chest in his office, he was tired but otherwise fine. But I think it's time we get you all inside, you have been through enough tonight." He said softly.

Again they nodded and continued their walk into the Castle. Harry was quickly led into the Medical Wing by his girlfriend and Madam Pomfrey.

It didn't take long before Harry returned with his arm in heavy bandages. "How are you feeling mate?" Fabian asked once he had rejoined them.

Harry smiled at him "Still tired, but my arm is feeling a lot better. Now I just want to end this and get some sleep." He said softly.

"I know that feeling mate, and no one has earned it more than you. but first we have a ceremony to sit through." He said with a soft smile.

Harry sighed and nodded "I know Fabe, let's just get this over with." He said softly.

Dumbledore smiled at them "If you all are ready, please follow me into the Great Hall, everyone is already waiting for you." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and followed him into the Great Hall, where Viktor was standing next to the teachers and Mr. Bagman, a smile appearing on his face when he saw his friends.

Mr. Bagman took to the stage and addressed the Hall when they all were standing on the podium. "Good evening everyone, now that the Final Task is over and the results are in, we can move on to the Reward Ceremony. I have received records from everything that has happened inside the maze, and given everything that has happened afterwards, I think it is only fair if all four Champions are declared the victor's. And while it is true that Mr. Potter touched the Cup first, everyone had an equal part in getting there. So I think it's only fair if everyone gets the same reward for their participation in this. So without further ado, Mr. Krum, Ms. Black, Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, please step forward." He said as he turned towards them. "On behalf of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, I hereby present each of you with the prize of fifteen hundred Galleons. And of course we want to thank you for your participation this year." He then turned to Fabian. "And of course, we cannot forget Mr. Black. You have performed admirably, and to thank you for all your services during the Tournament we hereby reward you two thousand Galleons. Thank you for showing that having a Student Referee is not a useless rule to implement." He finished with a smile.

The entire Hall exploded with applause and after a while Dumbledore motioned for silence. "Now that our official business is concluded, I believe Mr. Krum would like to speak a few words."

Viktor then took the stage and smiled "Thank you Headmaster. Before I start I would like to ask my girlfriend, Natasha Vessovina to join me here." He said with a smile.

Natasha blushed the entire way up to the podium and smiled when he hugged her. He then sank to one knee and smiled at her "Natasha, my love, we have been together for a long time and I love you so much that it is taken me a lot of preparation and guts to do this. Will you marry me?" He asked as he held out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes, of course my Seeker, I love you more than anything. I would be honored to be your wife." She said with a few tears in her eyes. She then pulled him back to his feet and into a deep kiss.

There were loud cheers from the entire Hall and on stage everyone congratulated the freshly engaged couple. "Congratulations Viktor, I'm sure you'll be very happy together." Fabian said with a smile.

"We will Fabian, don't worry, and I'm sure you will have the same with your five mates." Viktor said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at that "Well, if you two are available and willing, you are more than welcome to join us on our wedding day this summer. It wouldn't be complete without you there." He said softly.

Viktor and Natasha both smiled at him "We would be honored Fabian, just sent us a note with the date and location we'll be there." Natasha said with a smile.

"Then we'll make it happen, my friends." Fabian said with a smile to them both.

The couple nodded and smiled at their friends. "If you would excuse us Fabian, it has been a long night, I think it's best we get some rest and continue tomorrow." Viktor said softly.

Fabian nodded at that "I believe that is for the best Viktor, we'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Viktor and Natasha both nodded and then made their way back towards the ship. "Well, now that everything is over, I think we'll take our leave as well, it has been a long night after all." Harry said with a slight yawn.

Fabian nodded and smiled at him "Understandable mate, we'll talk to you tomorrow." He said softly.

When Harry took his leave with Parvati, Fabian turned to his mates. "I don't know about you girls, but I could do with a nice long rest with all of you." He said softly.

"We want the same zing my love, let's go to our room and get some sleep." Fleur said with a soft smile.

Together they walked towards their room, and once they entered their bedroom, they quickly took off their clothes and got into bed, all of them asleep as soon as they hit their pillows.

…

The following morning Fabian woke up with his mates still sound asleep on some part of his body. All of them were still sound asleep and it made him smile how at peace they all seemed. He gently kissed them all and smiled as they stirred but didn't actually wake up.

He then slowly untangled himself from them and made his way to the shower, he really wanted to get clean after last night and he needed some time to think by himself.

As he stepped under the spray he let out a deep sigh. Last night's encounter with Junior had awoken a lot in him. Things that he thought he had buried for almost a year. He now knew that Harry wasn't the only one Voldemort appeared to be after. For some reason He also had plans for him and Draco, but he would be damned if they would touch anyone of his family.

He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't lie to his mates anymore, they would find out one way or the other. He sniffed a few times and then turned off the shower.

After drying himself he made his way back into the bedroom, smiling faintly when he saw his mates waiting for him.

"What's wrong love?" Luna asked softly.

He sighed softly and crawled back onto the bed. "A lot is wrong my loves, and all of it has to do with His return. I get the feeling Harry isn't the only one who He wants. I've had this feeling for a while, actually since Christmas when my father attacked us during dinner. Everyone we have encountered said they had the mission to bring me and Draco to him, to induct us in the Death Eaters. I just don't understand what He could want with us." He said softly.

The girls gently laid him down and cuddled up to him "It's okay love, we understand and we'll always keep you safe from them, we won't allow them to take the most important person to us. We can't live without you." Hermione said softly.

"I can't live without you either my loves, but we know they'll keep trying, and together they can't do anything to us. But I just want you to understand that I might react a bit strongly towards them, just as I did with my father and Junior. I just don't want to scare you with that." He said sadly.

"And you won't brozer, we understand what 'appens to you when anyone talks down to us, and we will always forgive you." Fleur said with a soft smile.

"Your sister is right my love, nothing you ever do will scare us away from you, you're stuck with us forever." Bella said after kissing him softly.

He smiled and kissed them softly "Thank you my lovelies, I know I'm thinking of things that may never come to pass, but I just get so scared when I think of anything happening to any of you." He said with a sad voice.

"We know that love, and we'll keep each other safe. Just like we always do." Yvette said with a smile.

"We can see this is still bugging you a lot Fabian, please let us help you." Luna said softly.

He nodded and groaned as they started kissing him in turn, all of them grinding against him slowly.

"Girls as much as I would love to do this now, Viktor is leaving today, we really should go and talk to him before he goes." Fabian said with a soft smile.

The girls pouted at that, but slowly untangled from him anyway. "Fair enough baby, we'll get some breakfast and see Viktor off, but after that you are ours. We can feel you are still a bit on edge." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and nodded "We can do that love, but breakfast sounds like a great plan, that way we can go a bit longer the rest of the day." He said with a wink.

They all blushed and then got off the bed, all of them getting dressed as quickly as they could.

As they entered the Great Hall they could see how everyone was still talking about the Tournament ending. Currently Harry and Parvati were talking softly to Ron and Lavender while Viktor and Natasha were cuddled up on one of the benches.

They took a seat next to them and filled plates of food for each other. "Good morning Viktor, you slept well I reckon?" He asked with a smile.

Viktor smiled and nodded at him "We did, thank you for asking Fabian. I'm guessing you did the same?" He asked softly.

They all nodded at him "we were asleep as soon as we hit our pillows, but we wanted to say goodbye before you went back to Bulgaria." Fabian said with a smile.

"That's very kind Fabian, and we hoped to see you too before we left, it wouldn't feel right after everything we have been through." He said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded, and they continued to talk all the way through breakfast. but once it was done Karkarov came up to them. "It is time Viktor, everything is ready for our departure." He said sternly.

"I will be there momentarily Headmaster. After I say goodbye to my friends." He said with somewhat of a scowl.

Karkarov just nodded and briskly walked back to the ship, not sparing his pupil a second glance. Viktor smiled at that "I think I made him angry, but I don't care, he'll probably won't do anything the entire trip, just as he did when we got here. I'm just glad this was our final year at that school." He said softly.

"I can understand, he seems like a tough teacher, and not in the good sense of the word." Hermione said softly.

Natasha smiled at that "He really isn't, he spends as much time disciplining as he spends teaching." She said softly.

Bella smiled at them "Then it's for the best that you have graduated. But what will you two do now that you have?" She asked with a soft smile.

The two lovers shared a look and smiled at them "I plan on playing Quidditch for a few years, and then I'll go and coach for the British national team. They asked me after the World Cup, and Natasha thinks it would do me good to pass my skills to others." He said with a smile.

"And I will go for a Mastery in Potions, and then I'll open up my own Potion shop in London. We plan to live here once we get married." She said as she kissed Viktor.

The girls smiled at that "Zat is great, zat way we'll be able to see each ozer so much more and strengzen our friendship even more." Fleur said with a bright smile.

Both Viktor and Natasha smiled at them "That's is why we want to move here. We have come to care so much about you, and the opportunities are much better here." Natasha said with a soft smile.

They all shared a last round of hugs and followed Viktor and Natasha to the ship. As the ship went under a few tears slipped away from their faces. They all held each other and sighed softly when the ship was out of sight.

"Well I guess that's the end of that for now. But we'll see them again soon." Hermione said with a soft smile as she leaned back against Yvette, who wrapped her arms around the brunette a bit tighter.

They nodded and smiled at her, all of them content with being in each other's arms and being outside for now. "It's really a lovely day, shall we take a walk?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Later my love, I believe we had some things planned for our mate." Bella said with a wink to their mate.

The girls smiled at that "I believe we did, and now that there is nothing stopping us from ravaging him until tonight." Hermione said with a husky voice.

Fabian smiled and led his girls back to the room, and once they entered they wasted no time in getting him and each other naked.

"So? What do you girls have planned for me?" He asked with the suggestion heavy in his voice.

Hermione smiled at him "Well love, it kind of works both ways. You remember what we did with Fleur a yesterday and how we said we could do that again, but then with everyone. Bella got us four extra strap-ons, and they work exactly the same as the others. So we talked about it, and we thought it would be a great way for all of us to relieve stress from the Tournament. We already decided that Bella is going to be in the center and you can have first pick of where you want to be." She said with a soft smile.

"You girls spoil me too much, but I would be lying if I said I didn't love every minute of it. but I think it's been a while since she sucked me, so I'll position myself in front of her." He said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled, but none as big as Bella, which got a smile from him "It almost seems like you're looking forward to this gangbang love." He said with a smile.

She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss while the others got off the bed to put on their strap-ons. "In a way I am love, we've never done something like this before. and I believe it will bring us even closer together." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at her "I know it will baby, it is finally something we can all share without the risk of tiring ourselves out. And from what Hermione said, it is quite the experience, much more intense." He said softly.

Bella blushed at that, kissing him softly once again as their mates crawled back onto the bed.

She was then pulled into a kiss by Fleur "Are you ready my love?" She asked with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded and kissed the French witch softly "I am love, I have always been ready. I want to feel you all." She said huskily.

"And so you shall my love, and it is all possible because of you." Hermione said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled at her lovers "I was thinking of us all when I enchanted them, that way even when Fabian needs a night alone with someone for any reason, he would still be with us." She said softly.

Hermione smiled and moved to lie beneath her, pulling her into a deep kiss, both of them moaning as Bella lowered herself on her strap-on.

Luna then gave her a kiss and moved behind her "I hope you'll enjoy this, my love. I've never done anything like this before." She said shyly.

"You'll be fine Luna my love, just do what comes natural, I'll enjoy everything you'll do just as I always do." Bella said softly.

Luna smiled and slowly slid her strap-on inside their raven haired lover's butt, both of them moaning loudly.

Meanwhile Fleur and Yvette both took one of her hands, guiding them towards their own strap-ons, the two girls moaning as Bellatrix started stroking them.

Finally Fabian positioned himself in front of her, smiling as Bella looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm a bit at a loss for hands love, so you'll have to do the work yourself." She said with a wink.

He smiled and kissed her "That's okay love, let's me control the pace and make sure we'll all come together." He said with a soft kiss.

Bella blushed and moaned as he slid his penis inside her mouth. He then slowly started thrusting and it didn't take long before everyone was moaning with lust, Bella the loudest of them all.

All of a sudden, Fabian got an idea. He pulled out of her mouth and smiled at her "I want to try something love. are you up for another dick in your pussy?" He asked softly.

Bella smiled at him "Don't know until we try love, and I would love to try it." She said with a moan.

He kissed her and moved to the back, kissing Luna softly. He then positioned himself and slowly slid himself into his lover's soaking pussy, earning a loud moan from Hermione and Bella.

"Sweet God, this is tight, is it good for you too, my love?" He asked panting.

Bella could only nod, her breaths reduced to short pants. "I'm close to coming my loves, and I can feel you are close too. Let us come together." She panted out roughly.

The girls and Fabian smiled and nodded, all of them screaming out their orgasms a few seconds later.

One by one they all pulled themselves from Bellatrix, who was gently guided down to the bed by Fleur and Yvette.

Once she had regained her breath she pulled each of them in for a kiss "That was amazing my loves. I have never been filled like that before, I loved it. Thank you so much for this." She said softly.

"It was our pleasure love, we love to pleasure you. I just hope I didn't hurt you." Fabian said softly.

Bella smiled and kissed him softly. "You didn't hurt me love, I loved the feeling of both of you in there. I have never been filled more in my life. And I could feel how close we were the entire time." She said with a soft smile.

"I'm happy when you are happy my love, but I have to admit it took a lot out of me. Would you girls mind if we took a nap?" He asked softly.

Hermione smiled and kissed him "We're not really tired, but I can see you and Bella are, why don't you two take a nap while we figure out what to do for dinner." She said softly.

Both Bellatrix and Fabian nodded and cuddled up to each other, both quickly falling asleep in each other's arms and smiles on their faces.


	48. Wedding Planning

**Bonded Souls**

 **C48: Wedding Planning**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters  
A/N: The plot part of the story is done, from here on out it will be just wrap up chapters, and one will come online everday until Friday, then the last chapter will come online and i will begin work on the next part. So after Friday there won't be anything for at least a week.**

Since the following week were filled with exams, and Fabian, Fleur and Hermione had been exempt from them, they were at a bit of a loss of what to do with their free time while Luna, Bella and Yvette were not here.

Currently Hermione and Fleur were talking quietly about the wedding on the bed while Fabian was playing chess against himself.

"So 'ermione, are you nervous for zis summer?" Fleur whispered softly.

The brunette shook her head. "No, I was prepared to marry him from the moment I told him I love him. And you? Are you nervous to marry your own brother?" She asked softly.

Fleur smiled at her lover. "You make it sound so dirty. But non, I 'ave always loved 'im, from the moment I first 'eld 'im. The last year 'as been the best of my life, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life wizt all of you." She said with a soft kiss to Hermione's cheek.

Hermione smiled and kissed her back, their conversation quickly forgotten as they lost themselves in each other. Their clothes quickly came off and soon the two girls were moaning as they were fingers deep in each other.

As Fabian looked up to his mates he had to smile. It made him so happy that there was so much love in their relationship, but at the same time he felt a bit sad. Luna and Yvette were both alone in their classrooms and probably were feeling very lonely. He sighed and put his opposite king in checkmate position. Slowly walking over to the desk to read the letter he had received a few days ago.

He wanted the girls to have some time alone and he had something he still needed to ask his mothers. He took a look at his two mates who were currently eating each other out, and he had to resist the urge to join them.

He opened the letter and he could smell the familiar scent of home. But it was something more, something he hadn't seen before.

 _Dear Fabian,_

 _You are probably wondering why I am writing this and not your Mum, but your mother has the flu and is currently resting, as she has for the last couple of days. She should be fine when you all come home, but she asked me to write to you._

 _The preparations for the wedding are almost done, and the invitations are ready to be sent once you all are home. But there is something we wanted you to know before you all get home. It concerns your wedding gift from us._

 _From the moment we heard you proposed to Luna, we have been hard at work to achieve this. Our gift to you is the home my parents left me in their will. And we hope you and your mates will enjoy it there. It has everything you could want. It is located at a private beach with a great view, it has its own potions lab and enough rooms for guests._

 _If you want to know more about your new home, Bella knows everything about that home, it was probably the only happy memory we had from our parents._

 _It will be signed to you and your mates the day you get married, just think this as a gift for the future._

 _We'll see you soon my son. Please give our regards to your brother, sisters and of course your mates. We love you and we will see you soon._

 _With love,_

 _Mum_

He closed the letter and smiled. His lovely mothers had solved their problems once again. The would give them a house to live in and it was fitted with everything they would ever need.

Just as he turned back to his mates they both screamed each other's names as they both shuddered from their orgasms. He smiled and joined them on the bed, kissing them both softly.

"Did you enjoy yourselves, my lovelies?" He asked once they had come to rest on his arms.

Both girls smiled a bit goofy and nodded "It was lovely baby, the only shame was that you didn't join us, despite our best efforts I might add." Hermione said softly.

"I knew you girls were again trying to seduce me, but I had a letter to read, and I'm glad I did, I have some great news for everyone tonight." He said with a big smile.

Fleur smiled and cuddled up to him "Why not zell us now brozer, I zink it will be a while before the others join us." She said seductively.

He smiled and kissed her "sounds tempting my Duchess, but I think it's only fair if everyone hears it at the same time." He said with a soft smile.

Both girls kissed him softly. "You're right love, we were only teasing. We were merely curious, and it's such a long wait until tonight, we're just a bit bored." Hermione said with a slight pout.

"Then we need to find something to do, for today and tomorrow, since tomorrow is the last day of the exams. And trust me I'm a bit bored too, but I'm sure between the three of us we can find something to do." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and each straddled a leg "And what exactly did you 'ave in mind brozer, ravishing each other until we fall asleep sweating and panting with your come flowing from both of us?" Fleur said huskily.

"Insatiable as always, aren't you my Duchess, and it is an option. But there are a few thing that still need to be done for our wedding. We could work on those." He said softly.

Hermione smiled at him "we could do that love, but do you want us to do something about that erection, I figure it'll be quite difficult to concentrate with that big throbbing dick between your legs." She said while she slowly caressed his dick through his pants.

He groaned and was pulled into a kiss by his sister "We would be 'appy to 'elp you bring zat down brozer, would you like zat my dear brozer?" Fleur whispered huskily in his ear.

He just nodded and watched as his mates slowly started to undress him, Fleur starting with his shirt, while Hermione unbuckled his trousers.

The moment his dick sprung free the girls smiled coyly at him "It that for us my love?" Hermione asked softly.

"You know it is love, please stop teasing me, I need to feel you two." He groaned out softly.

The girls smiled and kissed their way down his body seductively, getting a lovely groan from their mate. "He gets excited so easily, don't you think my love?" Hermione said with a soft smile to Fleur.

Fleur smiled and kissed her "I agree love, 'e is so eager to please us wizt 'is body, I zink we 'ave to reward 'im." She said softly.

Hermione nodded and together they started licking his penis, getting a lovely groan from him.

Fabian smiled at them, but wasn't satisfied by just lying down today. He quickly sat up and pulled Hermione up for a kiss, slowly inserting two fingers inside of her, earning a loud moan from the brunette. "Frisky aren't you my love." She said with a moan.

He smiled and kissed her again "It's more that I'm tired of lying around and letting you two have all the fun. I want to pleasure my mates too, and I will until you are both panting with lust before me." He said huskily.

The two girls smiled "It's been a while since you 'ave shown such aggression love, it's a nice change of pace, we love it when you get like zis." Fleur said as she kissed him.

"And I love when you two are so pliant beneath me, my loves. But enough talk, lie down and relax, you two deserve to be pampered today." He said softly.

Hermione and Fleur nodded and lied down next to each other, their hands locked together while Fabian slowly started to eat out his sister, at the same time inserting two fingers inside Hermione.

He kept switching between the two girls when they crawled on top of each other, the two kissing each other deeply, while their breathing kept getting rougher by the minute.

He smiled at them "You two are close aren't you, you can come if you want. I would gladly drink from the both of you." He said with a soft smile.

The two girls moaned and shared a look, both of them smiling at him "We are close my love, please make us come." Hermione panted roughly.

Fabian just smiled and started fingering and licking them faster, both of them coming screaming as they came and bucked their hips into each other. He felt a sharp pain in both his face and fingers and figured they both had probably broken his fingers and nose again.

He slowly pulled back and gently held his nose closed with his good hand, the two girls still shaking slightly from the force of their orgasms.

As they rolled from each other and took a good look at him they were shocked. Two of his fingers were in an odd position and there were small streams of blood coming from his nose.

"Oh god, did we do zat brozer. I am so sorry." Fleur said with a shocked look.

"Damn it, I did it again, I'm sorry baby, please let us help you." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

He smiled as much as he could "It's okay my lovelies, I should have paid better attention to your body's movements, but I lost myself in pleasuring you. and I'm fine, I really am, just a bit sore." He said softly.

The girls smiled sadly at him "Not you're not okay brozer, you 'ave two broken fingers and a broken nose. Please let us help you." Fleur said softly.

He smiled as Fleur took the two fingers. He could feel the familiar warmth of his bones resetting himself, but her mouth was not moving to incant the spell. Meanwhile Hermione pointed her wand at his nose and said "Episkey."

Fabian groaned lightly at the feeling of both his nose and fingers resetting at the same time, but he was gently pulled against Hermione before he could fall over.

A little while the warm feeling in his fingers had passed, and he once again looked into the piercing blue eyes of his sister. "are you okay again brozer?" She asked softly.

"More than okay my love, but how did you do that, I didn't see your mouth moving." He said a bit curiously.

Fleur smiled and softly kissed his cheek. "It is a part of my 'eritage zat I only recently discovered. Apparently I can 'eal any of my mates just by focussing on the part that needs 'ealing. I just need to be in contact wizt the part zat is 'urt and focus on 'ealing it." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "So you healed me with your Veela magic. Thank you love. I feel so much better already, I love you both so much." He said with a smile.

"And we love you baby, sorry we did this to you." Hermione said sadly, but her frown quickly faded when he kissed her.

"No harm was done my love, we have been through this the first time you broke my nose. It happens and you don't have to be sad about it. I'm fine once again thanks to both of you. And I can't be anything else but grateful to you." He said as he kissed them both softly.

The girls smiled and straddled him, both kissing him softly. "We know love, but it was our fault you got hurt in the first place, and we really are sorry. But we also know it makes you sad when we are sad, so we'll try to forgive ourselves for what happened." Hermione said softly.

Fleur nodded at that "And besides zat it will be difficult to forgive ourselves for 'urting the one we love, we want to make you feel as good as you made us feel, it is the least we can do for you." She said with a soft sniff.

Fabian smiled and pulled them down for a kiss "How about we take a nap for now my lovelies, I'm still a bit sore and being close to you will help me feel better." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled and kissed him "If that's what you want my love, who are we to deny you." They said as they both picked a shoulder and lied down on it.

Both of them kissed him again as he wrapped an arm around their shoulders. They then slung a leg over his and closed their eyes.

…

A few hours later Hermione and Fleur woke up to the soft snoring of their lover, both girls smiling softly at him. They could hear how the door opened and their three lovers came in. The three girls saw how Fabian was still fast asleep.

The quickly took their clothes off and cuddled up to them, and as soon as they crawled onto the bed Fabian woke up and smiled at them. "He girls, had a good day?" He asked with a slight yawn.

"Our day was fine love, how was yours? Enjoying your days off?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Aside from the broken nose and two broken fingers Hermione and Fleur gave me as they came, it has been a good day." He said with a soft kiss to his two lovers.

"You poor baby, I hope you feel better now." Bella said softly.

"I do love, how could I not be, we didn't plan on this to happen, and they apologized, even though no harm was done. I love you all too much to ever be anything else but happy with you." He said with a soft smile.

Hermione and Fleur smiled and kissed him "Thanks love, but we still feel sorry for what happened, and we will be for a while. But you told us you had some news when the others got here." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"That is what I said love. And I'm way too tired to tease you, so I'll just tell you flat out. You know we have been talking about getting our own home once we are married, and my Mums have helped us out with the search." He turned to Bella before he continued. "Apparently your sister was left a home in the will of your parents, and they wanted us to have it. In her letter, she said that it was one of the few happy memories of your youth, and once we are married, it's ours." He finished with a smile.

All of their faces lit up at that, but none more than Bella's "Really love, Cissy is going to give us the Beach Manor. That is the best news I have heard today." She said with a squeal as she flew into his arms.

The others also hugged them with smiles on their faces. "That's so amazing love, to have our own home to relax at during the holiday, and the freedom to do anything and everything we want." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that "Does that include me going after you bikini top again love, because from what I've gathered it's completely secluded, no one will disturb us there, if we would want to go swimming or something." He said with a light laugh.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him "You won't have too, we all plan to get an even tan this year, so we won't be wearing tops whenever we are at the beach." She said with a smile.

"Can't wait for that my loves. Gives me something to look at while I do the same." He said with a wink to his mates.

The girls blushed and kissed him, all of them cuddling up to each other with smiles on their faces. "So how did your exams go Lulu?" Fabian asked softly.

"They were hard, but I think I managed to do well on them. I'm just glad I've only got tomorrow left, and once they're over, we can focus on the more important things in life, like getting married to the people I love." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I like the way you think Baroness, I'm already looking forward to two days from now when we can go home and start our life together." He said as he kissed her.

Luna smiled and crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply. "I can't wait for that either love, I can't wait for summer." He said softly.

"We're glad to 'ear zat brozer, we are also looking forward to 'aving you to ourselves wiztout school coming between us, even if it is just for the summer." Fleur said with a smile.

He smiled and motioned them all to come closer "I love you all so much my babies, and I promise I will spend every waking moment with all of you. And I know we'll have to wait until we are all out of school to really do that, but once we are, I promise we will go on the honeymoon you deserve. Now, who is ready for dinner, I'm feeling like cooking for you tonight, so tell me what you want and it will be done."

The girls seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "How about you surprise us love, since everything you cook for us is delicious." Yvette said with a smile.

He just smiled and kissed them before moving off the bed. "Whatever you wish my lovelies. I'll prepare us a feast." He said as he got dressed again.

They nodded and smiled as he made his way towards the kitchen. "Now that we have a little time for ourselves, I suggest we put the finishing touches on our dresses and then send them to Eliza and Narcissa. They'll make sure they are ready before the wedding." Hermione said with a soft smile.

The girls nodded and Luna and Yvette took their sketchbooks from the bedside cabinet. "I still can't believe we are getting married in a few weeks, it's all so romantic." Yvette said with a dreamy smile.

Bella smiled and pulled them into a kiss "I know, it seems surreal, but it is really happening, and I can't be anything more than happy that it is already happening, I never expected to find love, and now I have found my forever with all of you." She said softly.

"And we love you Bella, now and forever. And we can't wait to start our life together. But I still think we are forgetting something." Luna said with a slight frown.

"I know the feeling Luna, I can't 'elp but zink we are forgetting somezing for the wedding. maybe my mozers know what it is." Fleur said softly.

Hermione nodded while she played with her ring a bit when it clicked. "I think I know what it is, he probably doesn't have a ring for himself yet, but if I know Eliza, she will have thought of something." She said with a smile.

It seems to click with the others as well "She probably 'as, but we'll ask 'er when we bring 'er the designs for our dresses." Fleur said as she hugged the brunette.

"Well, if you guys are okay with them, I think they are done, so we could call Jupi now and ask him to take the designs to them." Luna said as she showed them the now finished dresses.

The girls stared at them in awe, the dresses looked so similar, but all of them had something unique to made them sparkle. "They look amazing you two, so similar but still unique, just like our Bond. I think these will have the effect that we are looking for and the sooner we get these to Eliza and Narcissa, the sooner we can start finding a ring for our mate." Hermione said with a soft kiss to both of their cheeks.

The two blondes blushed and smiled and after getting dressed, Hermione called for Jupi.

As the elf appeared he had to smile at the company before him "Good afternoon my ladies, how can I help you today?" He asked politely.

"Good afternoon Jupi, we were wondering if you were free to bring zese to my mozers, and if it were at all possible if we could talk to one of zem?" Fleur asked with a soft smile.

"Of course my lady, I will bring one of them back here." He said before he bowed and vanished again.

A few seconds later he reappeared with Narcissa on his arm. "Good afternoon my dears, how are you all doing?" She asked with a smile.

The girls smiled and hugged her "We're doing great Cissy, but we have a few questions for you. we don't have much time because Fabian is in the kitchen right now. First we wanted you to take these, they are the designs for our dresses, and secondly we wanted to know if you and Eliza had a ring we could use for him. We wanted to have something special for him, but given the last few weeks we hadn't had much time to shop for one." Bella said softly.

"That's fine sis, we figured as much when we didn't hear from you. so we took the liberty of finding a ring that we think you will all agree with." She then pulled out a black satin box and gave it to her sister.

Bella opened the box and all of them saw a beautiful platinum ring with five different stones in it. As they looked more closely, they could see the stones matched the ones they had in their own rings. "It's beautiful Narcissa, I'm sure he'll love it." Luna said with a smile.

Narcissa smiled at the blonde. "Don't mention it Luna, we're just glad to help you with the wedding, we know how much hassle a wedding is for two people, let alone when it's with six. And while we had some problems with planning, Xeno, Ellen and Richard have been great help. But I have some more news, we had wanted to wait until you were home, but since I'm here, I can tell you all now. Since you are all getting married to the same man while several of you are still under-aged, someone from the Ministry will have to perform your wedding. But the one that will do it is a good friend of the family. And since someone from the Ministry will perform it will make sure that we only have to do it once. Usually with under-aged marriages you have to do it again once you become of age. But since yours is different from a normal relationship, you will only have to do it once." She finished with a smile.

The women hugged her tightly "Zank you mozer, zis means so much to us." Fleur said softly.

"Don't mention it my daughter. You all just have fun this evening, and we'll see you in a few days at home. But I really have to get back home now, Liz is still recovering from her flu, and she's quite demanding when she's sick." She said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled at that "We understand Cissy, hurry back to your love, we'll see you in a couple of days. And please send our love to your wife." Bella said softly.

Narcissa nodded and after receiving the designs and a last round of hugs, she and Jupi apparated back home.

"Well I guess we have done everything we had to, how do you guys suggest we propose to Fabian, I think he deserves that after proposing to all of us in such original manners, we owe it to him to do the same." Hermione said softly.

They all nodded and again took a seat on the bed. "I think I have a good idea girls, how about we all do a strip show for him, and just before we are done we all kneel down in front of him and present him the ring. " Yvette suggested with a smile.

"Sounds 'ot love, and I'm sure 'e will love it. But what will we do wizt the music?" Fleur asked softly.

Hermione smiled at that "I can help with that, I have been working on a few records that we can use. One of them is called The Stripper, and it is the perfect music for tonight." She said with a soft smile.

The girls smiled and then looked up when there was a soft knock "My lovelies, dinner is ready for you." Fabian called out sweetly. "Coming love, give us a minute." Luna called back.

They kissed each other softly and then made their way to the living room.

…

After dinner the girls cuddled up to him on the couch, all of them smiling contently, glad to be in his arms again. "We missed you today love." Luna said as she traced some light kisses across his face.

Fabian smiled and kissed her properly. "We missed you too my love, but I'm glad it's just one more day, and after the Feast tomorrow we'll have at least two months of absolute freedom." He said softly.

"And we're looking forward to it my love. But if you would want to follow us to the bedroom, we have one last surprise we want you to have this year, and I'm sure you'll love it." Yvette said with a flirty wink.

He blushed and gulped, following his mates meekly to the bedroom.

When they entered the five girls turned to him. "Please love take a seat and relax while we go change. You won't have to do anything tonight except to enjoy yourself of course." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Fabian nodded and watched as the five girls made their way to the other side of the room. He was a bit nervous about what they had planned, but he knew at the end they could make him do anything they wanted.

A few minutes later a for him unfamiliar song started but before he could figure out what it was he saw his five mates in outfits that left very little to the imagination. Hermione was in a sexier version of her school outfit, Fleur was wearing a silky dress that looked tight around her. Bella was wearing a very sexy skirt and tightfitting blouse that was obviously see through, revealing a black bra. Luna wore a similar outfit to Hermione, but hers seemed to be ripped in strategic places. And finally Yvette wore a transparent negligee, her bikini and thigh high boots.

They slowly, almost teasingly walked forward and slowly started to undress for him, all of them throwing their things towards him as they shook their butts for him.

The more clothes came off and the more they kept shaking as sultry as they were, his dick was becoming painfully hard in his pants. By the time the song ended they were all in their underwear and on one knee in front of him "Fabian, you have asked us all one at a time, but we will ask you as one, Fabian Robert Black, will you marry us?" They all asked as Bella presented his ring.

He smiled at them "Of course I will marry you. but what intrigues me, is how you had time to find this amazing ring?" He asked with the curiosity clear in his voice.

"To be honest love, your mothers found it for us, Narcissa delivered it today while you were preparing dinner." Hermione said with a slight blush.

Fabian smiled at them "That's fine my loves, and thank you for what you did for me. It was the hottest thing you have ever done for me." He said as he kissed them all softly.

"I can see you liked it love, wants us to do something about that before we go to sleep?" Bella asked a bit huskily.

He smiled and nodded, but the smile quickly turned into a groan as the girls slowly undressed him.

They led him to the bed and smiled at him "We know you have been through a lot today, so we'll be quick and then go to sleep, because I can see you're tired." Bella said softly.

He nodded and laid down as his mates started sucking him in turn, and thanks to their teasing it didn't take him long to groan out his orgasm.

It had been a while since he came as hard as he did and once he had come down from its intensity, he was pulled into the arms of Bellatrix, who cuddled up behind him. "I hope you enjoyed that love, we surely did." She said softly.

Fabian could only nod at this point. "I did enjoy it, thank you my loves. Sweet dreams." He murmured softly.

All of them kissed him softly "Sweet dreams baby." They said in unison, although Fabian was already asleep.


	49. Resolving History

**Bonded Souls**

 **C49: Resolving History**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up from something wet hitting his chest and arms and when he opened his eyes he had to smile. Luna was lightly drooling on his chest while Yvette and Hermione were doing the same thing on his arms.

He noticed how his girls were slowly waking up, all of them smiling as they saw him. "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked softly.

"Amazing as ever my lovelies, how could I not when you all gave me one of the best nights of my life yesterday." He said as he kissed them all.

The girls blushed at him "It was certainly our pleasure baby, we love to do those things for you." Bella said with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at them and blushed slightly at her words. "I know I have said it before, but I really am the luckiest guy in the world with you as my mates, and I can't wait for this summer when we're all married." He said softly.

"We can't wait for that either love, but before we can dream off again about our wedding day, me and Yvette have an exam to do, and we while we would love to spend the day in bed with you all, unfortunately we can't." Luna said with a soft sigh.

He kissed her softly and smiled at her "We know Lu, but it's only one more day and then we'll be home. I know my Mums are dying to see you again." He said with a bright smile.

Luna smiled and kissed him deeply "I feel the same love, it's been so long that I have seen your mother. But I have to get going now, otherwise I'm going to be late." She said as she moved off the bed.

"We'll see you later baby, and good luck." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you Hermione, I'm sure it's going to be fine." She said as she kissed them all softly and then got dressed.

Yvette had meanwhile also moved from the bed and was already dressed. "I'll see you all later my lovelies, have fun today." She said as she wrapped an arm around Luna.

"We will babies, good luck with you exams." They said with smiles on their faces.

The two blondes smiled, gave their lovers another kiss and then made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'm glad Potions is done for this year, it means more time in bed with my lovers." Bella said as she cuddled up to Fabian.

Hermione and Fleur repositioned themselves around, or in Fleur's case, on top of him. The three girls smiled at him and softly started caressing him while Fleur kissed him deeply. "You girls are horny again, aren't you?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Of course we are baby, we can't help but be horny all the time with you around." Hermione said softly.

He smiled and kissed them "You girls have the same effect on me, but there is something I wanted to try for a while. How about we all take a shower together, and see where it leads." He said with a soft smile.

The three women shared a glance and the smiled at him "Two birds wizt one stone, I like the way you zink brozer." Fleur said with a smile.

Fabian kissed them again and smiled at them "I thought you might like it my lovelies, after you." He said while motioning forward.

"You just want to watch our butts as we walk, we understand, we don't blame you." Bella said with a wink.

"Damn, I've been found out, I thought I was being chivalrous when I went with the 'ladies first' approach." He said with a mock pout.

The girls smiled and kissed him before they walked into the bathroom, Fabian being right behind them with a soft smile on his face.

As they stepped into the shower the three girls immediately kissed him, letting their hands roam over his body.

Fabian groaned and let his own hand roam over their bodies, getting a moan from his mates. "Your hands really are magic baby, please don't stop touching us." Hermione moaned out loudly.

"I have a better idea love, how about all four of us get some pleasure out of this." He said as he broke their kiss.

The girls blushed and seemed to know what he wanted, all of them turning around and putting their hands against the wall, sticking their butts out for him.

He smiled and let his hand run lightly over their butts, enjoying the shivers he saw running over their backs. Since Fleur was in the center he lined his penis up with her pussy, kissing her neck softly before he slid himself in, while also inserting two fingers into Bella and Hermione's pussies.

The three women moaned and started kissing each other while their lover was fucking them with either his fingers or dick.

"Merde, zat feels so good brozer, don't stop fucking me." Fleur moaned out.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her neck. "It's so hot when you swear baby, especially when it's i French. But don't you think our mates deserve something as well?" He asked roughly.

Fleur nodded and moved a bit closer to the wall. She then gave Bella a kiss as they switched places. "I'm sorry for 'ogging 'im love." She said sadly.

Bella kissed her softly and said "It's okay love, we know how your sexual drive is bigger than ours because of your heritage."

Fleur blushed and moaned as two fingers entered her at the same time Fabian started thrusting into Bella, also getting a loud moan from the raven haired witch. "You feel so good inside me baby." She said with a moan.

"I'm glad I can still make you happy love. not many women would be satisfied with a boy as me for a mate." He said softly.

"You will always make me happy my love, and any woman would be happy to have you as a mate. I'm just glad I'm one of yours." She said with a soft smile.

He pulled her up for a kiss and smiled at her "Thank you baby, I love you." He said with a soft smile.

Bella smiled and pushed forward a bit. "We'll talk about it later baby, I can feel you are close, and Hermione looks like she's close too, it would be so hot if we could all come together while you are buried inside of her." She whispered huskily in his ear.

Fabian nodded and moved over to his brunette "are you okay baby?" He asked as he slid into her.

Hermione smiled and straightened her back to kiss him. "I'm doing great love, the fact that I'm last makes everything so much more intense. I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you too baby, and I probably know the answer, but can I please fuck your butt. It's been so long since we did that." He said roughly.

She moaned and nodded "Of course you can my love, I would love to feel you there again." She said as she kissed him.

He smiled and then gently slid himself in her butt, earning a loud moan from his lover.

"Oh God, that feels so amazing, it has been so long since I felt this." She said with a loud moan.

Fabian smiled and knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Girls I'm going to come soon." He said with a groan.

"Let it come love, I want to feel it shooting inside of me." Hermione said softly.

He nodded and soon groaned as he came inside of her butt, his three mates screaming out their own orgasms at the same time.

When he noticed the three girls had come down from their orgasms, he pulled out and was immediately pulled into a kiss by all three of them.

"That was amazing love, thank you. As ever it was so hot to see you pleasure all three of us." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"It was certainly my pleasure baby. I love still being able to pleasure you all." He said with a smile.

"Of course you pleasure us brozer, I 'ave never and will never feel more sated zen when we make love." Fleur said as she kissed him.

Bella nodded at that and also kissed him "And besides that love, why would you even think you wouldn't satisfy us anymore? What's bringing this up?" She asked a bit worried.

He sighed softly at that "I don't know girls, but we'll talk about it when we are dry again." He said almost in a whisper.

The girls nodded and while Bella turned off the shower, Hermione and Fleur got them some towels, and once they were all dry again, they made their way back into the bedroom, all of them in warm robes.

…

As they entered their bedroom they were pleasantly surprised to see Yvette and Luna talking softly on the bed. "Hey lovers, had a nice shower?" Luna asked with a smile, but that quickly fell when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong baby?" She asked worried.

He smiled faintly at them and crawled onto the bed. "A lot is wrong baby, but it has nothing to do with any of you, but everything with my own confidence issues." He said with a soft voice.

The girls positioned themselves around him and looked at him with loving looks. "Please love, tell us what's wrong, we can't stand to see you so sad." Yvette said softly.

He smiled at them and then took a deep breath. "I know we've been over this before, but sometimes I just feel I'm not enough for you all. I know you all love me, and I love each and every one of you, but sometimes I don't think I'm worthy of it all. I know it's not necessary, but I just feel that someday I won't be enough for you anymore. And it breaks my heart to think that someday I might lose one of you, I don't think I can handle that." He finished as tears threatened to fall.

The girls shared a glance with each other and wrapped him in their arms "It's okay baby, let it all out, we are here for you, we always will. but I want you to listen carefully. There will never not be a moment that we won't want you. we all love you and you are the only man that we will ever need in our lives, and we can't live without you in our lives. You have captured all of our hearts with your love alone. But tell me, what brings up these feelings, because I get the feeling that you have been bottling this up for a long time." Hermione said softly.

"That's because I have love. I have been feeling this ever since I killed my father. His last words have been haunting me ever since. He told me I would never be good enough for Hermione, and while I acted it didn't do anything to me, it struck me hard when he said that. It got me thinking. What if I'm not good enough for Hermione, what makes me think I'll be good enough for any of you." He said as he sobbed into Bella's robe.

The raven haired witch held him a bit tighter and softly stroked his back. They had never seen him like this, he was usually so strong and seeing him like this hurt them all. "We understand that Fabian, and please know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to all of us, even more so for me. And if I may speak for myself, you are my savior, I literally owe my life to you, you were the one that accepted me when I came to your home battered and bruised. You were the one that loved me, even after everything you knew about me, and I will always be grateful for that. Please don't ever think you are not good enough for us. And let me tell you, you are nothing like your father. You are quite frankly the male version of your mother." She finished softly.

He finally smiled again and kissed them all "Thank you my lovelies, I needed to hear that, I feel loads better already." He said with a smile.

"We're glad to hear that love, we know that it won't be gone with a few days, but know that we're here to help you if you want to talk." Yvette said with a soft smile.

"And I will love, I promise to talk to you from now on. I just didn't want to bother you with this at a time like this. The last few months have been the happiest in my life, and I know that from now on it will only get better." He said softly.

The girls smiled and kissed him "Don't ever think that anything you ever want to tell us will bother us baby, we want you to be happy, whichever way that is." Luna said softly.

He smiled and hugged them a bit tighter. "In that case, would you girls mind if I have a little while with Luna?" He asked a bit unsure.

"Of course we don't mind love, take all the time you need. We know you can say things to her you can't tell us, we knew that even before we knew she was part of our bond." Hermione said as she kissed him.

"Thank you baby, I just need a little while with her." He said with a soft smile.

The others nodded and kissed them, moving towards the other bed afterwards.

Luna then turned to him "Are you really okay baby?" She asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her "not entirely, but a lot better thanks to all of you. the main reason I wanted some time alone with you, is because I always feel so much safer when I'm with you. not that I don't feel safe with the others, but with you that feeling is so much stronger." He said softly.

"Well, we always had that kind of connection, and it's kind of natural that the feeling is amplified now that we're bonded. Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?" She asked with a soft smile.

He smiled at her "I would love to cuddle up with you for a while baby, I just want to feel you close for now." He said with a smile.

"I'd love that baby, it's been a while since it was just us in bed." She said as she quickly took off her clothes.

Once they were both in bed Luna crawled against him, resting her head on his shoulders and slinging one leg over his. He smiled and nuzzled her hair, wrapping an arm around her. "Thank you for staying with me Luna, I love you so much." He said with a soft smile.

Luna kissed him softly and smiled at him "I love you too baby, and it's only natural that I'll stay with you. You always say you can't stand to see us sad, but the same is true for us. We will do anything to make you happy and see you smile again." She said softly.

"And I will love, tomorrow when we're home I'll probably will be fine again." He said with as he kissed her.

The kiss started out slowly but as soon as Luna crawled on top of him, she deepened the kiss, moaning as his hand roamed over her body.

He squeezed her ass every time her hips bucked into his. "Fabian my love, please make love to me. I need to feel you inside of me." She moaned out softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her "Of course baby, I want to feel you too." He said as he kissed her.

Luna smiled and kissed her way down his body, getting a lovely groan from her lover. She gave him a wink and took his penis into her mouth.

He groaned at that, her lips and throat were a lovely vice around him and it showed that her technique had gotten better over the last few months. "Luna baby, please let me taste you too." He said almost pleadingly.

She let him slip from her mouth for a second and smiled at him, repositioning herself so that her pussy was facing him. As soon as she did this he started licking her and she couldn't do anything else but moan.

They laid like this for a while when there was a knock on the door. "You guys decent, Professor Dumbledore is here for you" Ginny's voice came through the door.

Both of them sighed at that "Give us a minute Gin, we'll be right out." Luna said so that the redhead could hear it.

They heard something of an acknowledgement and when they heard her walk away Luna crawled off of him. "Let's see what Dumbledore wants love. I think it won't take long." She said softly.

Fabian nodded and kissed her softly. "We'll continue this later baby, I promise." He said with a smile.

Luna blushed and nodded while she got off the bed to get dressed. By now the others also made their way over and kissed both of them.

"Did you two have fun baby? We heard a knock and figured you two were still busy." Yvette asked with a soft smile.

"Until we were interrupted we were baby, but apparently Dumbledore needs us for something." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that "Let's not keep him waiting, the sooner he gives us the news, the sooner we can cuddle up again" She said with a soft smile.

They nodded and once Fabian and Luna were dressed they made their way towards the living room.

…

As they entered the living room they saw how Professor Dumbledore was talking softly to Ginny, smiling when he saw his five students and Assistant entering.

"Good afternoon everyone, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I promise I won't take up much of your time." He said with a gentle smile.

Once they all took a seat Dumbledore started. "Now that everyone is comfortable, I have some news for you all. By mistake Ms. Lovegood was given the exams meant for the fourth years. But non the less she has aced them all. So my question to Ms. Lovegood was, would you like to join your mates in fifth year next year, or do the fourth year with the rest of the students your own age?" He asked with a certain twinkle in his eye.

Luna thought about it for a minute and then smiled. "Well, one the one hand I would like to learn everything in fourth year, but if I'm honest I want to join my mates in fifth year. That way we can all graduate together." She said with a dreamy smile.

"I kind of figured that would be your answer Ms. Lovegood, I will make the arrangements before the new year begins. Now that we have the official news out of the way, I have something more to ask all of you. Now that Tom is back I have been in contact with some of the people that held put the Death Eater movement down after the First War. We have planned a meeting this summer and we would like if you all would be present. Of course Mr. Potter will also be present as will your mothers." He finished softly.

They all shared a look with each other and then smiled at the Professor "Of we will be there Headmaster, but if you would satisfy my curiosity, is this the fabled Order of the Phoenix my mother has told me so much about?" He asked with a smile.

"Indeed it is Mr. Black, and given everything that has happened over this year, we already consider you, your mates, Mr. Potter, your brother and sister and Ms. Parkinson members of the Order. But of course that will be made official at the meeting, your mothers know the date and location, so they'll fill you in once you go home tomorrow. But I have kept you long enough, I'll see you all tonight at the Feast." He said with a soft smile.

"We'll see you tonight Headmaster, have a good day." Hermione said with a smile.

Dumbledore nodded and after he had left the five girls turned to their mate. "So love, we still have a little while before dinner, what would you like to do?" Bella asked softly.

He shrugged at that "I don't know love, there isn't much left for us to do. Do you girls have any suggestions?" He asked with a soft smile.

Luna smiled and wrapped an arm around him "We could continue what we were doing before we got interrupted. I'm still feeling a bit horny from that." She said with a slight blush.

"If you want Luna, we could all take care of you two. It might be the last time we get the chance zis year. It would be a good closure of the Year." Fleur said with a smile.

Luna shared a look with Fabian, who just smiled at her and then smiled at his sister. "We would love that baby, we never object to being spoiled with sex." She said with a dreamy smile.

The four women smiled at them and with their arms wrapped around each other they made their way back towards the bedroom.

When they were inside and out of their clothes again Fleur and Hermione took Luna to one edge of the bed, while Yvette and Bella led Fabian to another.

"We know we're not Luna baby, but we hope we can make you feel good anyway." Bella said before she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed them both "Anything you girls do to me will always make me feel good with whatever you do my lovelies, but I'm a bit at a loss of what we can do. We've done it all by now." He said softly.

"We'll think of something baby, you have to know by now we can be quite inventive when it comes to making love to you. Yvette said as she kissed him.

Fabian smiled at her and kissed her again, alternating between her and his Aunt.

Next to them the three girls wasted no time in getting lost in each other.

Currently Hermione had put on one of their strap ons and was currently fucking Luna hard. Fleur had positioned herself above Luna's face and currently had her tongue down Hermione's throat, all three of them moaning loudly from the pleasure they gave each other.

Fabian looked at the scene with a smile, and when he saw how much those three were enjoying themselves, he got an idea.

He gently kissed them and then laid his French lover down. "Looks hot what they are doing, don't you think my love. I'd love to do that to you too." He said softly.

"Yes baby, please do, it's been so long since I felt you inside of me." She said with a soft moan.

He kissed her and then slid himself inside of her, getting a loud moan from the blonde. Yvette smiled at Bella and kissed her softly. "Why don't you park that lovely butt over my face love, I'd love to pleasure you while Fabian is fucking me." She said with a smile.

"Why thank you baby, I'd love to feel your talented tongue inside me again." She said as she positioned herself above the blonde.

As Yvette began to eat her out Bellatrix moaned, but was quickly silenced when Fabian pulled her into a kiss.

All of them were already far gone when they started this, and it didn't take them long to reach their limit.

"Love I'm going to come soon." Bella panted into his mouth. "I'm close too love, and by the looks of it the others can't take much more either, let's come together." He said with a rough voice.

Bella nodded and a few seconds later they all moaned out each other's names as they all came together.

As Bella and Fleur rolled off of their lovers, they softly kissed each other, while Hermione and Fabian pulled themselves out of their lovers.

"You taste like my brozer, love." Fleur said softly to the raven haired witch.

"And you taste like Hermione baby, such a sweet taste." Bella said with a soft moan.

The two women kept making out with each other while the other already cuddled up to each other, Fabian leisurely holding Yvette against him while Hermione did the same to Luna.

Meanwhile Bella and Fleur were still kissing and touching each other softly. "You really are insatiable aren't you love?" Bella asked with a soft smile.

Fleur smiled at her lover "I'm getting better at it love, but my 'eritage will always influence my lust. But zanks to Fabian I am learning to cope wizt my desires." She said softly.

"I know what you mean baby, I used to be the same way." She took a quick glance to their lovers, who had fallen asleep on them, she smiled at them and then continued. "I used to have a similar sexual drive, but being with Fabian balanced it out a bit. And the fact that I'm actually getting younger helps a lot too. But want to know a secret?"

Fleur nodded and grasped her hand "You don't 'ave to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm a bit curious." She said softly.

Bella smiled at her "It's nothing bad baby, it's more embarrassing than anything. Fabian was the first man I ever made love with. The rest were only women." She said with a slight blush.

"You know, zat makes sense if you zink about it, you are so experienced with us after all. But you also seemed a little scared the first time you were wizt 'im." Fleur said with a soft kiss.

"Can you blame me, I mean, you felt the size of his dick, any girl would be nervous the first time something that big would enter her. But I loved every minute of it and every minute since then." She said with a smile.

Fleur smiled and pulled her into her arms "I know love, Fabian really is big for his age. I was nervous too the first time I did it wizt 'im, but 'is love 'elped me zrough it." She said softly.

Bella kissed her again and smiled "I love you Fleur, but I think we should join our lovers for a nap, otherwise we won't be awake enough to go to the Feast tonight." She said with a smile.

Fleur only nodded and cuddled a bit more into Bellatrix "I zink that's a good idea baby, sweet dreams." She murmured sleepily.

"Sweet dreams, mon cherie." Bella said as she placed a light kiss on the French witch's neck.

She then closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep, unconsciously taking Luna's hand in her own, while Fleur had taken the hand of her brother.


	50. And Now We Feast

**Bonded Souls**

 **C50: And Now We Feast**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: This is it. The last chapter of this story. I've already started work on the next part in the series. but it will be at least a week before it comes online. Working title is Bonded Souls: Year of the Toad, mostly because I absolutely despise Umbridge. But I'm open to other suggestions. So enjoy this last chapter and be on the lookout for the new part**

As they woke up later that afternoon everyone smiled at the positions they were in. They hadn't moved from their positions in which they had fallen asleep, and the girls were all wearing slight blushes.

"Hello my lovelies, had a good nap?" Fabian asked with a slight yawn.

The girls nodded and kissed him softly. "We slept fine baby, thank you for asking." Luna said with her patented dreamy smile.

"I'm glad to hear that my lovelies, but I think it's time we get dressed and make our way to the Feast, before Harry and Parvati come to drag us to the Great Hall." He said with a light laugh.

While they got dressed Fabian had to smile. "It's going to be weird not to wake up in this bed for a few months, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"I know love, we have made a lot of memories in this room, it'll be weird not seeing this for a few months." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He then got an idea. "I have an idea girls, how about after the Feast, we take a walk over the grounds, reminisce a bit." He said with a smile.

The girls nodded and smiled at him "That's a great idea baby, I'll wait for you all in the Entrance Hall after the Feast." Bella said after she kissed them.

Fabian smiled at her and once everyone was now dressed, they made their way towards the Great Hall.

As they entered they noticed they were some of the last ones to arrive. They all gave Bella a quick kiss and then made their way to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron had kept places for them saved. They then kissed Luna, who made her way towards the Ravenclaw table.

"I feel a bit for her, all alone at that big table." Hermione said with a sad look in her eyes.

Fabian kissed her softly "She'll be fine baby, it's only for dinner and then we can hold her the entire evening." He said with a soft smile.

They nodded and Fleur was just about to say something when Dumbledore took the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the Final Feast of this year. We all have been through a lot this year, but none more than the Champions and Referee of the Triwizard Tournament. Let's give them another well-earned applause."

Before he could finish his sentence the entire room exploded with applause and whistles from the entire Hall.

Dumbledore motioned for silence and then continues. "Before the year ends I have a few announcements to make. First I want to thank the real Professor Moody for the last couple of weeks." Everyone applauded again while Moody took a bow.

Again Dumbledore motioned for silence. "Secondly there is something you all must know, and while the Ministry doesn't want this knowledge public, I think otherwise. You may have heard rumors about You-know-who's return. And I am afraid to say it's true. The Dark Lord has returned and has already targeted the school several times."

There were some mutterings among the students but Dumbledore once again held up his hand "For now there is no cause for concern, but I wanted to warn you none the less. Since this concludes the announcements there is nothing more I can say but to enjoy your feast." He finished as dinner appeared on the tables.

…

After dinner they made their way towards the Entrance Hall, where Bella was talking softly to Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Good evening children, what can we do for you this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

Fabian smiled at him "Well Headmaster, we were planning to take a walk around the grounds with our mate, and we agreed to meet here." He said with a soft smile.

"That's fine Mr. Black, and it is a good thing we caught you, because there is one more announcement of a more personal nature I had to make. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and myself have talked a lot over the past few days, and in light of Ms. Lovegood's results in the exams, and the mating Bond that has developed between the six of you, we wanted to offer Ms. Lovegood a House Transfer to Gryffindor, we believe this will make it easier to cope with the separation." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you Professor, this means a lot to us. I was feeling so lonely both in class and just now at the table." Luna said with a sad smile.

Fabian and Yvette wrapped an arm around her "Are you okay now baby?" He asked softly. Luna nodded and stood on her toes to place a light kiss against both of their cheeks. "I'm in your arms again, of course I'm feeling better." She said dreamily.

"Well, we'll surely miss you in Ravenclaw Luna, but we know how much it hurt you when you were parted from your mates." Professor Flitwick said with a soft smile.

"I'll miss it too Professor, but since we discovered my Bond with Fabian and the others, I have never been happier. And it has done wonder for my grades, as you might have noticed." She said with a dreamy smile.

Flitwick smiled slightly at that "We noticed Ms. Lovegood, you acing the fourth year exams have been evidence of that, but we won't keep you from your mates any longer. Have fun during your summer." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor, and fun won't be a problem, we have a lot planned this vacation." She said softly.

The teachers nodded at that and then made their way back towards the Great Hall.

"So you girls ready for that walk?" Fabian said with a bright smile.

The girls nodded and once they had wrapped an arm around each other, they walked out into the crisp night sky.

"Remember that spot love? That's where you gave me a blowjob when we came to deliver the Cup." He said with a wink to Bellatrix.

"Why is it zat every memory we 'ave always ends up in sex." Fleur said with a light laugh.

Fabian shrugged at that "Don't know sis, it's just a big part of our relationship. not that I mind though." He said with a smile.

The girls blushed at him "You really are as insatiable as your sister baby, but since we are too, we don't mind that too much." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at that, kissing Hermione quickly as they passed the Quidditch Pitch, which thankfully was back to normal after the Task.

"I have a few memories here, remember when I screwed up in the first match this year, I'm still feeling bad about that." He said sadly.

"I remember being so angry with you that day, I actually felt like my heart was breaking." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"I just remember also being mad at him, I wasn't mad at Ginny, but I felt so angry at him for doing that to us, and we hadn't even discovered our Bond then." Luna said as she joined their hug.

He kissed them both softly. "I'm sorry I scared you all, I really didn't mean to." He said with a soft smile.

"What happened that you two were so mad at him, must have been something big." Bella said a bit confused.

He smiled sadly at her "I showed off during the first Quidditch match to impress Hermione, and if I'm honest also Fleur, although I didn't need to, and I will always regret that." He said with a sad look.

The two girls who were in his arms kissed him softly. "It's okay baby, we worked it out right away and we forgave you for that slip up." Luna said with a soft smile.

"Thank girls, it means a lot to me. But I have another memory I wanted to share with you. I remember the day after the First Task when I got Hermione on a broom again."

"I remember love, you looked so hot that day, even then I could see you teaching on a regular basis. I had trouble listening to what you were telling me." Hermione said with a slight blush.

He smiled and kissed her "I remember that love, but I also remember how much you liked being on a broom again." He said softly.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before they walked further.

As they approached the Black Lake all of them had to smile.

"How about we take a seat here, since we all have so many happy memories of this Lake." Bella said as she spread out a blanket that she seemingly pulled from her robes..

Fabian quirked an eyebrow. "You had that inside your robes the entire time love?" He asked with a smile.

Bella shook her head at him "I have the insides of my robes enchanted to hold some small things that could help us in some situations. This blanket is just one of them." She said with a smile.

"That actually makes sense in a way." He said as he sat down. The girls did the same and wasted no time in cuddling up to him.

He sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around them. "We had quite a year together, but a few of my happiest memories are right at the edge of this Lake. It was the place I proposed for the first time to Hermione, and to Luna a few months later. My original plan was to propose to all of you here, but my impatience got the better of me." He said with a soft smile.

"We know love, you said that before, but every proposal was romantic in its own way. It is the final result that matters, doesn't it." Yvette said as she kissed him.

He smiled at his mates "It does my lovelies, and I couldn't be happier about it. I love you all so much." He said as he kissed them.

The girls blushed and kissed him "We love you too baby, and we couldn't be happier to have you in our lives. But it's getting late, I think we should get some sleep, we'll have two months to think about the past and the future." Hermione said softly.

Fabian nodded at that "I know my loves, but it's so comfortable here with you in my arms. I don't want to go back yet." He said with a mock whine.

"We figured you would say zat brozer, but we can do so much more in our room, it would be a good way to finish the year, Non?" Fleur said with a flirty smile.

Now it was his turn to blush "You girls really know how to get me to agree to anything. But if that's what you girls want it's okay with me." He said with a soft smile.

"You know you wanted to reminisce a bit love, but we are really tired from today, tomorrow we'll have all the time in the world to do anything we want." Hermione said with a smile.

"Fabian smiled and kissed them "Okay love, we'll return to our room and get some sleep if that's what you want." He said with a bit of a sad look.

The girls kissed him softly "There is no need to sad love, it's just been a long day and you and Luna gave us quite the workout today." Yvette said with a soft smile.

He nodded and then followed his mates back towards their bedroom for the last time in this school year.

…

As they returned to their room the Fleur smiled at him "Remember what 'appened on the couch brozer?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled at her "I do sis, that's where I fucked you before I proposed to you. I also remember we were ready to go again when we were interrupted." He said with a sly wink.

Fleur blushed and kissed him "I know love, but I zink it is safe to say we more zen made up for that since zat day." She said as she kissed him.

The kiss started out softly but both of them quickly deepened it, both of them moaning loudly as they grasped at each other.

"Oh dear, I think we lost the siblings again, let's give them a minute and we'll see them once they are ready to join us." Bella said with a soft smile.

The three girls nodded and followed their lover to the bedroom, leaving Fabian and Fleur alone in the living room.

Fleur led them to them couch and almost ripped off his shirt. She let her nails run over his chest roughly, leaving dark red marks over it.

Fabian groaned and ripped her shirt open along with her bra. He then took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking it roughly, while he took the other one between his fingers and started rolling it between them, getting a loud moan from his sister.

She pulled his head back up and smiled "I zink our mates 'ave given us some time alone love, I zink we should make the most of it." She said with a smile.

"I thought you were tired baby?" He asked with a smile.

Fleur blushed at that "I was, but I'm really 'orny., and I can feel you are too. Care to put zat big dick of yours to use?" She said with a wink.

"For you I would do anything love, but can I make a request?" He asked softly.

"Of course mon amour, you can ask me anything." She said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her "I don't want to make love to you, I want to fuck you hard. We started out rough this time, and I'd like to continue that." He said with a smile.

"So, my brozer wants it rough hmm, I zink we can do zat, we made a great start, so why not continue it. and if I'm 'onest I'm craving zis too." She said with a slight blush.

He smirked at her and kissed her hard, while Fleur again ran her nails over his chest roughly, leaving more marks on his chest, which got a loud groan from him.

Fabian then flipped them over and pulled her pants down together with her underwear, while Fleur vanished his pants with a flick of her hand. He then kissed her hard as he buried himself into her in one thrust.

Fleur moaned loudly and pulled him down for a kiss while he was slamming into her harder than ever before. She meanwhile wrapped her arms around him as was dragging her nails up and down his back continuously, leaving angry red marks across it.

He groaned and every time he felt her nails drag across his back he thrusted in harder, he knew he couldn't last long anymore, and he could feel how his sister keep tightening around him, moaning louder with every time.

Fleur flipped them over and started riding him hard, both of them panting roughly. "Fabian, I going to come again." She panted out roughly.

"Me too baby." He panted out. He then kissed her hard and painted her insides with his semen, Fleur screaming his name as she came.

Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Fleur pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much Fabian, zank you for zis." She said with a goofy smile.

"I love you too Fleur, I think we both needed this." He said as she got off of him and cuddled into his side.

He kissed her softly and then picked her up. "I think we should go join our mates in bed love. It's getting pretty late." He said softly.

Fleur smiled at him "I agree brozer, but don't you want me to do anyzing about zose scratches. Zey look pretty bad. I'm sorry if I 'urt you." She said softly.

"You didn't hurt me baby, I liked it when you did it. but we'll see how they look tomorrow and go from there." He said as he kissed her softly.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest while he carried her to their room.

As they entered they could see that their mates weren't asleep yet, but were talking softly amongst each other. Fabian smiled at the sight and as soon as he put Fleur gently on the bed, he crawled onto the other side in Bella's waiting arms.

"Those scratches look like they hurt baby, are you okay?" She asked a bit worried.

He smiled and kissed her. "They don't hurt that baby, we just got a bit carried away. I'll be fine tomorrow." He said softly.

That seemed to put the girls at ease and once they had repositioned themselves they quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

…

The following morning they woke up together, all of the girls wrapped around Fabian in some way. "Good morning love, sleep well?" Bella asked softly.

He stretched himself out and nodded "I slept fine my lovelies, I always do when you all are next to me. How did you sleep?" He asked with a soft smile.

The girls blushed and kissed him softly. "We slept fine baby, but you really need to take a look at those scratches, they don't look good." Luna said softly.

"If it's okay wizt you all, I'll take care of zem, I gave zem to 'im after all." Fleur said with a sad voice.

They nodded and kissed her softly. "That's fine love, is there anything we can do to help?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

Fleur thought for a moment "Actually zere is love, I have read zat Veela Magic works better when the Veela is touched by the ones she loves. If you would all 'old me while I 'eal 'im, it should go faster." She said with a smile.

"Touching you is never a bad thing my love, and if it helps heal our mate, all the better." Yvette said with a soft smile.

Fleur kissed them all and nodded "Zat is fine love, but I zink we should get started, we do 'ave to go 'ome at some point today." She said with a smile.

"It's really sweet that you all want to help me, but I'm fine, I really am. I've never felt better." He said softly.

The girls frowned at that "Love, you might feel good, but I am still feeling sorry for giving zem to you in the first place. Please let us 'elp you 'eal." Fleur pleaded softly.

He looked at his lovers who were all pleading him with their eyes him to let them help him. "Okay my loves, I can never say no to you." He said with a smile.

They kissed him and then repositioned themselves around him and Fleur. Fleur then laid her hands over his chest. The others touching her on either the arms or legs.

Fleur then focused on healing the scratches, all of the girls looking in amazement as they started to close up. Hermione also noticed it was working even better than last time.

A few minutes later Fleur placed a light kiss on his chest "Turn around brozer, I still need to get your back." She said with a smile.

He just smiled and turned around, Fleur quickly started to work on his back. The girls again watching as the angry red scratches became lighter before disappearing altogether.

"That was amazing Fleur you made it look so effortless. How did you do that?" Luna asked softly.

Fleur smiled at her "It's a part of Veela biology my love, most Veela 'ave only one mate but in some very rare cases zey 'ave more. But whether we 'ave one or several mates, A Veela can always use her magic to 'eal 'er mates. It's part of Veela nature, we can't see our mates 'urt, especially when it is by our own 'and." She said with a soft smile.

Fabian turned back around and kissed her "Thank you love, I feel even better now." He said with a smile.

The girls smiled and tackled him back down again, showering him with kisses. "How about we get some breakfast and see our friends off my lovelies, once we get home we'll have plenty of time to get dirty again." He said with a wink.

They smiled and nodded before getting off the bed and then making their way to the closets to get dressed.

He smiled at them and quickly got dressed himself, since they were already late for breakfast.

As they made their way into the Great Hall they had to smile at the sight that greeted them. Harry and Ron were talking to Draco, while Parvati, Lavender and Pansy were talking softly amongst each other a bit further down the table.

The girls kissed their lover and joined the three girls for breakfast while Fabian joined Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Morning Fabe, you slept well I presume?" Draco asked with a smile.

He smiled at his brother "I slept exceptionally well Draco, thank you for asking, how was your evening?" He asked with a smile.

"We slept well Fabe, but Pansy and I can't wait until we're home today." Draco said with a smile.

Fabian quirked an eyebrow at him "So Pansy is staying with us this vacation, why wasn't I informed?" He asked with mock glare to Draco.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she'll be for two weeks, the I'll join her and her parents at their home." He said with a mock glare.

Fabian smiled at him "I've missed this little brother, it's been a while since we had an opportunity to be goofy like this." He said as gave his brother a slap on the shoulder.

"I know Fabe, but I understand with everything that has happened in the last few weeks." Draco said with a smile.

Fabian nodded and quickly filled a plate for himself. "I wonder what the girls are talking about?" Ron asked while they were eating.

They all looked to where their girlfriends were talking to each other. "If I had to judge by those giggles, they are talking about us, since that is what seems to happen when our girlfriends talk to each other." Harry said with a smile.

The others nodded and smiled at that "Probably, but it's nice to see they are all getting along so well. It could've been very different." Fabian said softly.

"What do you mean Fabe?" Harry asked a bit confused.

Fabian just smiled at him "Well mate, remember when we had to come to Dumbledore's office, Parvati admitted she kind of had a crush on the both of us, before you two got together I might add. And because of our Bond, the girls tend to be a bit jealous when it comes to me, and it's the same for me when it comes to them. But they just hugged her and told her it was okay. It was not what I would've expected." He finished softly.

Harry smiled at him "I knew about that Fabe, Parvati told me about it. And you're right we are blessed to have such understanding girlfriends, or fiancés in your case." He said softly.

The rest of breakfast happened in relative silence until the girls joined them again, all of them sitting next to their boyfriend.

"Well, it's almost time for us to leave, I'm guessing you guys will take the Floo home again?" Parvati asked softly.

Fabian smiled at her "That was the plan, but we'll come with you to the Station, we can take a Floo from the Three Broomsticks or something." He said with a soft smile.

"We could, but zen we would be late brozer, remember zat our mozers expect us 'ome for lunch." Fleur reminded him with a smile.

"I forgot about that, thanks for reminding me sis. I don't know what i would do without all of you helping me remember everything." He then took a glance at his watch, noticing that it was nearly noon. "Speaking of making lunch, we have to get packing if we want to make it." He said to his lovers.

The girls nodded and hugged their friends. "Have a good summer everyone, and we'll see you all in a couple of weeks." Hermione said with a smile.

"Why? What's happening in a couple of weeks?" Ron asked softly.

"We are all getting married in a couple of weeks Ron, and your whole family is invited." Fabian said with a smile.

Ron nodded and gave him a short hug. "Then we'll see you in a couple of weeks. Have fun until then." He said with a right smile.

Fabian and the girls nodded and after another round of hugs they made their way back to their room.

As they entered they had to smile. "It's going to be weird not being here for so long. We've had a lot of good times here." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"We did love, and next year I'm sure we'll have many more great times here." He said as he kissed her.

The girls all kissed him softly and then followed him towards to the bedroom.

When they entered they were surprised to see that all of their suitcases were already open on the bed.

They were done with packing quickly and once they were done, they grabbed their trunks and made their way towards the Slytherin Dorms to pick up Draco and Pansy.

When they got to the dungeons, Draco and Pansy were talking softly to Snape.

"Good afternoon Professor, how are you doing today?" Fabian asked softly.

"Hello Fabian, I've been doing well, I hope you and your mates are doing the same?" He asked with a soft smile.

Fabian smiled at him "We've been doing well, we just came to pick up Draco and Pansy so we can go home for the holiday." He said with a smile.

"I figured as much Fabian, that's why we were waiting for you. I will escort you all to the Floo in the Headmaster's office. Your luggage will be brought be the House Elves, as per usual." He said as he motioned towards the exit to the Dungeons.

When they entered the Headmaster's office, the House Elves were already waiting to take their trunks home.

"Well I think this is where I have to wish you all a good holiday. I'll of course see you all in a few weeks for the meeting, until then please enjoy you holiday and please promise me to be safe. And of course give my regards to Eliza and Narcissa." He finished with a soft smile.

"Thank you Uncle Sev, we promise we'll look after each other, and we'll see you in a couple of weeks for our wedding." Fabian said as he hugged him.

Snape nodded and smiled as one by one they went through the Floo, sighing softly as he made his way back to his own office.

…

Fabian was the last one to step out of the Floo and he smiled at the sight before him. His fiancés were apparently waiting for him and smiled as he stepped out.

Once he had dusted himself off a bit he was pulled into a hug by his mothers. "Hello dear, how have you been?" Eliza asked with a big smile.

"I've been fine Mum, I'm just glad to be home again." He said with a slight blush.

Narcissa smiled at him "You don't have to be embarrassed Fabian, we're just glad that you have all come out of the Tournament safe, we heard what happened to Harry. Is it true? Is He really back?" Narcissa asked a bit worried.

He nodded sadly at her "I'm afraid he is Mum, but for now he is out of commission, When he attacked Harry and their spells exploded, he knocked himself out, and according to Harry, Nym was there to make sure he couldn't do the ritual again. and since we have destroyed two pieces of his soul, he is so much weaker than he could have been." He said with a soft smile.

"That's good to hear Fabian, we're glad you kept each other safe." Narcissa said with a soft smile.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm sure you would like to know when exactly you are getting married?" Eliza asked once they had all taken a seat.

They all smiled at that "Of course Mum, we have only been anxious to hear it for the last four days or so." Fabian said with a bright smile.

Both women smiled at that "Well then, we have set the date for two weeks from now, and the invitations have all been posted, according to the list we got from Hermione. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be the representative from the Ministry that will proceed your wedding. Kingsley is an Order member and has been a good friend to both Narcissa and me throughout the years, he is also the right hand man of Fudge at this time, so no one will suspect anything if he proceeds your wedding." She turned to the girls before continuing "Your dresses will arrive in a few days so you can fit them. And of course Fabian you understand you can't see them when they do."

Fabian nodded at that "I understand Mum, I know I'm not supposed to see them in their dresses before the wedding." He said with a smile.

"Good, now as for the night before the wedding we have decided to break with tradition and let you sleep together. We know how much it pains you all to be away from each other and the last thing we want is to cause you pain. But the day of the wedding you will all be expected bright and early to get your dresses on and get your hair and make-up done." Eliza finished with a smile.

They all nodded and hugged her. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's go have lunch, we prepared a feast for all of you." Narcissa said with a smile.

Again they nodded and Fabian had to smile as he followed his family to the kitchen. His life had been turned around this year, and all of it for the better. But he knew that his future looked bright, with his five mates at his side, there was nothing that he couldn't do.

 **A/N2: I also wanted to thank everyone that has favorited and followed this story. When I started this journey four months ago I never expected this story to be so popular. I also want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, your support has meant the world to me in a very dark time of my life.**


End file.
